My Little Pony: The Lost Soul
by Power Master
Summary: In order to save Equestria and stop the forces of Storm King & Dark Curse, Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force must leave their homeland, meeting and recruiting new friends, overcoming various challenges and battling forces of evil during their journey. Their friendship, trusts and loves with each other are about to be tested.
1. Prologue: Council

**Author's Notes:  
**  
After two years since the **_My Little Pony: The Movie's_** Release on October 2017, I can finally begin to write its adaptation now!

And before you start reading, I need to clarify this first. It's not gonna be another repeated story with some extra members to the gang, same plot, same elements and also same characters' roles. It's gonna be different and unexpected including plot twist too; though Mane Six will be joined Dragon Strike Force, Lance, Nyx, Flare Tiger and Iris Crystal as either Main and Secondary Characters. But still, all of them got roles to play in this story especially Applejack and Fluttershy. And also, this will be a special and important tribute to 'Chester Bennington', who died on 20 July 2017. Linkin Park's songs will play bigger role in this story.

Either way, let us begin! Enjoy reading this adaptation, with **_'Samurai Warriors: Spirit of Sanada'_** narration style.

* * *

**LIONSGATE PRESENTS**

**AN ALLSPARK & POWER MASTER PRODUCTION**

**MY LITTLE PONY THE MOVIE:**

**THE LOST SOUL**

_**"Summer 20XX...**_

_**In the magical land of Equestria, there lived by various magical and wondrous creatures - dragons, griffons, changelings, yaks, buffaloes, pixies, Ancient Beasts, demons, humanoids and many more including two types of ponies- Equestria Ponies and Mystic Ponies. Both species consist of three types such as strong Earth Ponies, magical Unicorns and flying Pegasi; Equstria Ponies are normal mortals while Mystic Ponies are ancient yet immortal and elemental mystical ponies.**_

_**Mystic Realm was ruled by powerful ancient leader - Mystic Emperor of Heaven while Equestria Realm is ruled by four powerful and magical Alicorn Princesses - Princess Celestia the Princess of Day, Princess Luna the Princess of Night, Princess Cadance the Princess of Love, and then, there's me, Princess Twilight Sparkle the Princess of Friendship. It is my royal duty to make sure everypony feels like they belong. It's a lot to live up to. I mean, 'Princess'? No pressure.**_

_**Luckily, I have amazing friends, family and loved one, who are there for me no matter what, in the dark times. That's what I want for everypony. And I always believe that as long as I have my friends and family, and a well thought-out plan, I will be the Princess everypony needs me to be.**_

_**And whenever both of our worlds are in danger, we'll be there to protect and save them. And each of us possessed very important and unique Elements of Harmony - Applejack's is Honesty, Fluttershy's Kindness, Rarity's Generosity, Rainbow's Loyalty, Pinkie's Laughter, Blazefist's Fire, Aquastroke's Water, Saber Dragoon's Wind, Laxtinct's Earth, Terrorcreep's Thunder, Shorty Thinking's Wood, Tailtech's Metal, Icy's Ice, my boyfriend Shadow Dragon's Darkness, and finally me - the Element of Magic and Light. We can overcome the odds and defeat our enemies.**_

_**After all, we're the heroes..."**_

* * *

**Prologue: Council**

**_BUZZ! _**The alarm clock rang very loudly, causing the pony snorted in surprise like he just woke up from his sleep. He grunted in annoyance and frustration. The Earth Pony got out from his bed.

Chestnut Vocal: _When my time comes  
Forget the wrong that I've done  
Help me leave behind some reasons to be missed_

The Earth Pony approached to the bathroom's mirror, where his reflection is none other than Shadow Dragon with messy mane. He yawned out loud. He opened the sink's tap for him to wash up his face and his mane. He then dried them up. He then used and put up his gel on his face into his usual spiky sharp mane. He hummed happily while looking at the mirror. Shadow Dragon smiled happily like he's ready for today.

Chestnut Vocal: _And don't resent me  
And when you're feeling empty  
Keep me in your memory  
Leave out all the rest  
Leave out all the rest_

Suddenly, he heard the alarm clock's buzzing and song got silenced. He turned and found his biological son - Lance Justicestrike, who has turned off his alarm clock.

"Hey, dad. We'd better go now," Lance called.

Nyx entered the bedroom as well. She spoke up, "Yeah! Final preparation for today! I'm so excited about it! Plus, you know my mummy can be cranky and nervous when it comes to her proposal for live-performance song stage!"

Shadow Dragon laughed amusingly, "Yes, Nyx. I get the memo, kiddo. We're going now. Did you make sure Dragoking get fed before summoned him in the Summoner Gem?"

Lance scoffed, "Of course, dad. I already did that."

Nyx nodded, "Yeah. We wouldn't want him to get cranky."

Shadow Dragon nodded and laughed playfully, "Good to hear, kiddos. Alright, let's go now."

Lance and Nyx nodded happily. They and their father packed up their stuffs including Dragoking's Summoner Gem and exited the Castle of Friendship. They approached to the lake, where Shadow Dragon summoned the Mystic Portal for them to enter.

* * *

Mystic Portal has once again appeared and opened at the Canterlot City's outskirt. Shadow Dragon, Lance and Nyx exited the portal. They have arrived at the location.

They witnessed a large group of ponies and various creatures including griffons, dragons, yaks, buffaloes, breezies, Minotaurs and even Mystic Ponies have arrived from all different directions via walking, running, magic teleportation, flying, Mystic Portal and even driving or piloting the transports.

Chorus: _Equestria (Equestria, Equestria)  
Equestria (Equestria, Equestria)  
_  
Lance and Nyx looked excited and happy as they can't wait for it. Shadow Dragon laughed amusingly as he gave them a pat on their manes. He then patted and gestured them to move out. And so they did.

Chorus: _Here in our land, our home  
Everypony knows how to celebrate the magic  
Of Equestria (Equestria, Equestria)  
Equestria (Equestria, Equestria) _

They marched and entered the city, where they witnessed Royal Guards and Mystic Military Forces have set up the defenses on Canterlot City. The soldiers were securing and patrolling the festival, along with walking lightweight armored tank-like Scout Walkers. They also checked on ponies' IDs and packages before letting them in.

Armored Tanks, an armored giant walking tankers-like with long nosed cannon, small mini blasters and twin missile launchers HAM (Heavy Artillery Mobile) Walkers, armored Ballistas and Catapults were placed on the walls and cornered points of Canterlot City for defense. A group of large yet high classed giant armored space cruisers Mystic Prime Cruisers, some small armored spaceships - Light Cruisers and space fighters - Black Hawk Gunships, a speeding armored F22 Jets-like Falcon Jets, small lightweight speeding jets Wasp Strike Jets and armored bombarding jet-fighters Stingray Bombers were patrolling and guarding the area's sky. They also surrounded newly flying giant satellite space stations-like with some blasters and guns, which was above Canterlot City.

Chorus: _The Festival is coming (is coming)  
The Festival of Friendship (is coming)  
All around come running (is coming)  
To celebrate together _

And at the same time, Shadow Dragon and the children also witnessed ponies and all creatures were making final preparation for festival. They set up food stalls, entertainment shows, carnival, musical live performance shows and so on for the festival.

They saw many familiar faces such as Zecora, Cakes Family, Starlight's friends from village, Mane Six's old friends and family and more from Equestria have volunteered and joined to set up the festival for the event.

Chorus: _The first ever one (is coming)  
The Festival of Friendship (is coming)  
So make some good weather  
The Festival is almost here!_

Shadow Dragon, Lance and Nyx have arrived at the food stall, where ponies were setting up some delicious main course and deserts for the event. They were amazed and surprised by the festival.

Lance whistled, "Twilight's really got this."

"Well, duh. What do you expect from mummy?" Nyx asked amusingly, "When she wants to get it done in time, she meant it!"

Shadow Dragon laughed amusingly, "She really does. She's the best."

Suddenly, Shadow Dragon and the children got knocked by a familiar purple dragon, who has and carried up couple of scrolls. All of them groaned and moaned painfully.

"Spike?" Shadow Dragon, Lance and Nyx asked in surprise.

"Oh! Hey guys! You've made it," Spike greeted happily as he quickly got up and picked some scroll up, "Wish I could stay and talk, but this dragon's on the move! Important princess documents comin' through!"

"Need help?" Nyx asked happily as she levitated some scrolls.

Lance nodded, "Yeah. Sounds like Twilight needs lots of help."

"That would be great," Spike said in relief, "Let's get going! No telling what kind of paranoid she got herself into, this time."

Shadow Dragon laughed amusingly, "That would be laughable." He then noticed Shining Armor chased after Flurry Heart, who was flying around while playing playfully on some workers and soldiers. He sighed, "You guys go ahead. Shining Armor needs some help with Flurry Heart again."

Nyx gasped, "Maybe I can help, dad."

"Don't worry, I can handle it." Shadow Dragon said confidently, "This isn't the first time I have troubles with babies especially Flurry Heart. I'll be fine." He patted Nyx's mane, "Go ahead. Your mom needs you now."

Nyx nodded happily as she and her brothers headed off to Canterlot Castle for assisting Twilight in her works. They passed couple of ponies, who were commenting and chatting about Twilight's effort of creating the festival for today.

"Whoa!" The cobalt unicorn with three stripes on his face and has white gentle mane and tail named Jerrick commented, "Everypony from Manehattan to Saddle Arabia is here! And even some other creatures and Mystic Ponies are here!"

Applegirl nodded happily, "I know, filly! We almost couldn't book a stable!"

"Princess Twilight must have her hooves full with this giant Festival!" Toonwriter commented in amusement.

Sonic scoffed, "Are you kidding?! She's smart and organized and cool under pressure! There's nothing she can't handle!"

"Wouldn't agree more," Iron Prime agreed, "I mean she's not just princess, she's one of those heroes! She saved our lands countless times. They're awesome!"

* * *

"Ohhhhhhh mmmmy goodness, I can't handle this!" Twilight exclaimed frantically while walking around in the castle's hallway of glassed portraits, "Ooh! Nothing is working! I just have to get it together! Just go in there! And ask!" She turned and faced at the glassed portrait of Princess Iris Crystal - Princess of Sky. She hissed, "This is your Friendship Festival! Everypony's happiness rests in your hooves." She gave a facehoofs on her horn, "Ohhhh!"

Opening the door; Lance, Nyx and Spike entered the hallway. They approached to Twilight, who is still nervous and worried.

"Okay, Twilight. Got all your charts and graphs." Spike reported happily.

Twilight turned and found three children have arrived, "Oh, thank goodness you're here, Spike, Lance, Nyx! I'm just so nervous about this meeting!"

"You're kidding me?" Lance asked in surprise.

Twilight sighed, "I'm about to ask the three most royal princesses of Equestria and also Mystic Council from Mystic Realm for a huge favor! What if they reject me?"

"It'll be fine." Nyx said confidently, "I'm sure you can handle it. You've faced danger, monsters and villains. And not to mention, you saved the day! Nothing can scare you off!"

Lance nodded as he patted Twilight's back, "Yeah, don't stress us too much. We'll be here for you. You've got nothing to worry about." Twilight turned and looked at him. He smiled, "Just try to relax and say what you really want. Just don't be dramatic."

Twilight scoffed, "Yeah. Of course, Lance."

"Yeah," Spike said happily, "Just remember the most important thing."

Twilight gave a wide yet weird smile, "Smile?!"

Lance and Nyx looked shock and embarrassed by the smile, Spike is also nervous by it, "Eh... no. You're a Princess, too."

"You can smile. Not too widely." Lance reminded uneasily, "It freaks me out!"

"Right..." Twilight said nervously before took a deep breathe from smiling.

Twilight turned and approached to the throne chamber's door as she opened it up. She then witnessed a newly appearance of throne chamber. It has more majestic and beautiful royal theme designs with curtains and glassed portraits. It also has two throne chairs with moon and sun on top of pillars, which was surrounded by a large pond, six ponds and behind the walls has the glassed portraits of moon and sun, and also entrance to the balcony.

In front of her view, Twilight found both three Princesses and Mystic Council stood before. She gulped nervously about facing them, even though she is a princess. Thanks to looking at the children's smile and supports, she took a deep breathe and faced at them.

Twilight bowed humbly, "Good morning, Princesses and Mystic Council." The Princesses and Mystic Council and even Nezha greeted back to her. She continued, "Thank you all for seeing me. I have an idea that I think will make our Friendship Festival the most wonderful celebration Equestria has ever seen!"

"Are we gonna waste another pointless resources for this nonsense again?" Nezha asked in annoyance. He sighed, "I rather have them focused on finishing off Dark Curse before he strike at us!"

"Nezha! Manners," Jade Emperor scolded Nezha firmly. His grandson scoffed in annoyance. He cleared his throat, "Forgive him. He was merely concern with protecting our realms. Proceed with your proposal ideas."

Princess Celestia nodded, "Yes, Twilight! We are very excited!"

"Ponies and creatures have been arriving from all over all morning." Princess Cadance commented.

Princess Luna giggled a bit, "I'd like to think it's to see us, but Songbird Serenade might be the bigger attraction."

"What a pity..." Strikespell commented, "It would be better with Hyper Linking Park than her. It would have inspired Mystic Ponies to fight on."

"Yes, I understand, Lord Strikespell. But the Festival of Friendship is all about friendship and getting along between ponies and creatures. That's the theme behind the festive. So, I believed that Songbird Serenade is the 'mane' event!" She then giggled a bit, "And to make it extra special, I could use your help. Guys?"

Nyx and Spike moved the whiteboard behind of Twilight. It has some schematics and drawing picture of Songbird Serenade. Lance readied and held the files to her. She approached to the whiteboard as she levitated and readied her marker to write on the whiteboard. She then began to explain while writing down on it.

"Songbird Serenade's performance is not scheduled to start until after you begin the sunset. And based on my precise calculation, to get the very best lighting for the stage, Princess Celestia, I was hoping you could make sure the sun stays about 28.1º to the south, and, Princess Luna, if you could raise the moon 62º to the north at the same time, it would reflect the sunlight on the other side and really frame the entire stage perfectly!"

Both Princesses and Mystic Council were in shock and surprised by Twilight's plans. They were about to say but Twilight continued her plans.

Twilight continued, "But wait! There's more! Cadance, if you could use your crystal magic to create an aurora above the stage, the sun and the moon will shine through it and create a truly amazing light show!"

"Presenting Songbird Serenade!"

On top of whiteboard, Spike threw some glimmer sprinkles on top. He climbed and stand on top of it while showing the 'Songbird Serenade' stand. He then danced happily until he tripped himself to fall down. Luckily, Lance and Nyx quickly grabbed and held him in time. They made some cool and fun poses before the group.

Princesses and Mystic Council were still shocked and confused by Twilight's proposal idea.

"I did not expect that," Tao commented in shock.

Azure Phoenix cleared his throat a bit, "But you have to admit it. Twilight indeed possessed creativity and ideas for her presentation."

"Still..." Princess Luna said in concern, "you're saying you want us to move the sun and the moon for the party."

"Well, I'd do it myself, except I don't have your magic." Twilight snorted nervously.

"Twilight, each of us uses our powers to serve Equestria and Mystic Realm in our own way." Princess Celestia explained calmly and gently, "You are the Princess of Friendship. You already have all the magic you need."

"And above all else, my child," Jade Emperor spoke up while patted Twilight's mane, "You and your friends are Chosen Ones. You all have possessed what you need to accomplish your goal. We have faith that your Festival of Friendship will be successful."

Twilight asked in disappointment with her ears dropped down, "So... that'd be a no?"

Spike smiled uneasily while Lance and Nyx looked and laughed nervously about it, "Oh boy..."

_**POP! SCREAM! BANG!** _Shadow Dragon and Shining Armor moaned and groaned painfully while holding tight on Flurry Heart. Twilight and her family, Princesses and Mystic Council were in shock and surprised by their unexpected arrival.

Shining Armor groaned in pain, "I told you not to scare her!"

"You're welcome," Shadow Dragon commented dryly and annoyingly. He and Shining Armor grunted while they slowly got up from the ground. They turned and found everyone looked at them. They looked shock and surprise as they realized that they're at the throne chamber. He then laughed uneasily before turned to Twilight, "So, how's the meeting?"

Twilight sighed in disappointment, "Come on. Let's make some final checkup on the preparation now."

"What happen?" Shadow Dragon asked.

Lance sighed, "They didn't agree with her. They say that she can handle it without their help and magic powers."

"Wouldn't hurt to ask a little with their magic," Nyx complained a bit, "I mean it's just for one night."

Shadow Dragon sighed while patted Nyx's mane, "I'm pretty sure that they don't want to abuse their powers. And besides, we can handle it without their help and magic."

"I suppose..." Nyx said in disappointment.

Twilight and her family exited the throne chamber. Princess Cadance turned and looked at Princess Celestia, who nodded in agreement to allow her niece to follow and help her family. She, Shining Armor and Flurry Heart headed off and followed Twilight and her family.

"Now, that we're done with nonsense idea." Nezha said firmly as he turned and looked at his grandfather, "We should focused on more about our invasion on Dark Mystic Realms."

Jade Emperor sighed, "Nezha, we will discuss this on-!"

"Grandfather, please. If we don't discuss and plan or even take the action right now, there is no telling what kind of dangerous plans our enemies has. They could be strike us anytime especially if it's today. Why else do you think I suggest of security and military defenses here especially begin our newly project - Ares's Shield Gate?"

"True, Nezha. Your project was indeed effective and perfect for defense against our enemies, preventing them from launching invasion on our realms. I appreciate your concerns. However, the plans for counterattack against our enemies can be wait."

"Grandfather!"

"Enough, Nezha. We will have this discussion on another time. But now, we enjoy on this newly festivity. I am looking forward for it, with my own family." Jade Emperor said firmly and calmly. Nezha looked annoyed and angered. He approached and patted his grandson's shoulder, "I appreciate your concerns for our realms. But everything will be fine. I have confidence in you for putting up the defense for our realms."

"Do you believe so?" Nezha asked dryly.

Jade Emperor nodded, "I am, my dear grandson. And who knows? You might be a great leader for leading and protecting our realms, like me and forefathers before us."

Nezha scoffed, "I hope you're right."

"I am, grandson," Jade Emperor said firmly, "Everyone, return to your posts and fulfill your roles and missions. I don't want this new festivity to be ruined."

"Yes, your majesty!" Mystic Council and Princesses reported firmly.

Mystic Council turned and exited the throne chamber. Nezha was the last pony to leave. He turned and glared at his grandfather before exited out.

"Uncle... Is it wise of you to dismiss Nezha's concerns?" Princess Celestia asked in concern, "I don't like making him feel alone and excluded like he doesn't belong to the family. He was angry that you kept the secret mission, involving of sealing Demon God in his own banishment domain. I don't want that happen again."

Princess Luna nodded in concern, "I agreed with my older sister. Do you not recall what has happen to me when I feel angry and upset about ponies did not stay for the night to enjoy?"

Jade Emperor sighed, "Do not worry about my grandson, Celestia and Luna. I will talk to him after today's festival." He turned and looked at his nieces, "But I have an important task for you two."

"If that's important, wouldn't you involve Nezha into this?" Princess Luna asked in concern.

Princess Celestia nodded, "I agreed. We shouldn't excluding him from this family matters."

"I know, but he is not ready and too young for the task," Jade Emperor said, with the hint of concern and fear. He continued, "Should anything happens to me, my dear nieces, protect your realm and your ponies at all cost. That is your only mission."

"Uncle?" Princess Celestia asked in confusion.

"What manner are you trying to speak?" Princess Luna asked in concern, "You know we always protect our realm and ponies, and even Mystic Realm."

Jade Emperor sighed, "I know. But that is why I asked you to protect your own realms, not Mystic Realm. It is not your burden and duty. The fate of Mystic Realm has been decided..."

"What do you mean?" Princess Celestia asked in concern.

"Uncle, explain." Princess Luna pleaded.

"Just promise me to protect them, nothing else matters," Jade Emperor demanded firmly, making his nieces reluctantly to nod and accept his task. He sighed, "Good. Everything will be fine in the future. I'm counting on you two."

Princess Celestia and Princess Luna nodded, "Yes, uncle..."

* * *

After leaving the throne chamber in both disappointment and frustration, Nezha arrived at the Canterlot Garden, where Death Tactic, Ripper and Sushi Tsunami were waiting firmly.

"I assume the meeting didn't goes well," Death Tactic asked calmly.

Nezha scoffed, "As expected... He will end up like that foolish previous Mystic Emperor. I fear my grandfather's spending too much time with these weakling mortals. It will weakened him and destroy him as well. Sooner or later, our realm will be in ruins. We cannot afford to let it happen. I will not let Mystic Realm be destroyed."

"Should we do something about it, my lord?" Sushi asked in concern.

Ripper nodded as he armed with his knife, "Yeah. I'd be happy to do this job, my lord."

"No. Proceed with the plans. Make sure everything is in order," Nezha said firmly. Both Sushi and Ripper nodded firmly. He turned and looked at Death Tactic, "Tell me, is she ready?"

Death Tactic nodded, "Awaiting for your orders, my lord."

"Well done, Grand Admiral," Nezha said firmly, "Let us begin. We make sure everything is in order."

"Yes, my lord," Ultimate Mystic Warriors nodded and bowed humbly.

Nezha narrowed his angry eyes, "I will do whatever it takes to protect my realm, even if it means making a great sacrifice..."

* * *

At the outskirt of Canterlot City, the creatures from Equestria were marching towards the city while chatting and talking happily about Festival of Friendship. Two Royal Guards were checking on ponies' IDs while chatting about the event as well. One of them is strong-built muscular dark greenish Royal Guard Earth Pony with a scar on his left side and has headband cloth on his head. Another is gentle cobalt Royal Guard Unicorn with gentle beard and buzzsaw haircut. Suddenly, they heard some noise and even spotted some lighting from the mountain.

Royal Guards looked at each other. They nodded firmly in agreement. They armed with their spears and shields while approaching to their destination cautiously and firmly.

"What do you think it is, Fenix?" Dom asked in concern.

Fenix grunted, "No clue, Dom. Just keep your eyes out. We don't want some funny business on our turfs."

Dom nodded, "Yeah. No kidding."

Fenix and Dom have arrived at their destination. They took a peek on the mountain's side where they found something shocking and unbelievable discovery. They couldn't believe of what they just look at.

"No way..." Dom said in concern.

"I don't believe it too," Fenix agreed. He and Dom were looking at the navy Alicorn with dark blue mane and tail with pinkish and whitish streaks in ponytails, and her cutie mark is pinkish heart with angelic wings. She was unconscious and lying down on the ground. The sergeant approached and checked on her. Feeling her pulse pounding, he spoke in surprise, "She's alive..."

Dom gulped, "Okay. I am definitely freak out now!"

The Alicorn groaned weakly as she slowly opened her eyes. She looked up and asked, "W-Where am I? Who are you?"

"Sergeant Fenix from ARC Legion. And this is Corporal Dom," Fenix introduced calmly as he held his hoof before Iris Crystal, "Welcome back to the living, Princess Iris Crystal..."

Princess Iris Crystal is alive?! How?! How is possible?!

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._

**Author's Notes:**  
1) **_The narration and songs_** were original ideas and deleted scenes for **_My Little Pony the Movie's Intro_** before they changed it into 'We've Got the Beat'. This was thanks to both **_P-for-Phantasm & 13mcjunkinm_**.


	2. Chapter 1: Reunion

**Chapter 1: Reunion**

**_"Today is the day. The Festival of Friendship, an excited and also special festival for gathering and making friends between ponies and other creatures. This conceptual idea was inspired by my experience and adventure of friendship with my friends, across the Equestria. I want to share this experience and joy with everyone including other creatures._**

**_I was disappointed and upset that my proposal idea of Songbird Serenade's performance was rejected by both Royal Princesses and Mystic Council. They told me that I should rely on my own magic to do so._**

**_I couldn't understand what they mean. So, it looks like I have to rely on my organization and intelligent mind, and even my own friends to make Festival of Friendship excited and special. We're making our final preparation for Festival of Friendship._**

**_But we're about to get some unexpected company. Someone we didn't expected to be alive..."_**

* * *

"Woohoo! Awesome!"

Rainbow cheered happily and wildly as she flew around while bursting some clouds that surrounded the Canterlot Castle. While she was enjoying her fun, a familiar orange Pegasus flew and passed her by. Rainbow recovered from the surprise attack. She found Indigo was flying and standing before her. Her rival blew a raspberry at her while pulling her lower right eyelid down.

"Hey, Rainbow Crash!" Indigo mocked happily, "Ready to lose to me for bursting the clouds?"

Rainbow scoffed, "We'll see about that, Zippy! I'm so gonna beat you! Trust me on that!"

Indigo laughed, "Only if you can catch me, loser!"

Indigo flew off at once as she charged and burst off some clouds. Rainbow smirked before chased after her rival while hitting some clouds as well. They both laughed happily as they both chased and raced each other wildly and happily while bursting the numbers of clouds for competition.

Blazefist and Aqua were there as well, along with Wonderbolts and Weather Pegasi for clearing the clouds off as well. The husband and wife noticed their daughter and honorary friend were racing and competing happily in midair. Blazefist was annoyed while Aqua giggled happily and amusingly of the teenagers' competitiveness and fun.

"Honestly..." Blazefist remarked annoyingly, "Why can't those two stop fooling around and work?"

Aqua nudged Blazefist's shoulder, "Lighten up, Blaze. They're just having fun. Plus, they're also working on it too. Wouldn't hurt for the moment."

"Yeah. That would probably getting them into some troubles," Blazefist said in concern with a sigh. He gasped upon looking at where two Pegasi were flying to. He shouted, "Like that! Indigo! Dash! Watch out!"

Rainbow and Indigo looked confused by Blazefist's concerns. They looked up and found a Black Hawk Gunship and two Falcon jets were coming towards them. The pilots also noticed two Pegasi as well, shocking and scaring them as well. Everyone yelled in shock and fear. Rainbow and Indigo barely dodge three ships alive.

"Sorry!" Rainbow and Indigo apologized in worry.

The pilots and marines complained and shouted angrily, "Hey! Watch where you're going, you moron! Wanna die or something?! Stupid Equestria Ponies! Always make our jobs difficult!"

"Sheesh! We said 'sorry'," Rainbow remarked in annoyance.

Indigo scoffed whole nudged Rainbow's shoulder, "Forget them, Dash. They're just jealous that we can fly while they have to pilot those junks!"

"And those junks are effective and strong for both defense and offense especially they're packed with powerful Gem Crystals and nuclear missiles! Don't mess with them!" Blazefist said dryly as he appeared before Rainbow and Indigo. He pulled their ears hard, making them yelped in pain. He continued, "What the hell were you both thinking?! You wanna get yourself hurt and trouble?"

"We were just having fun, dad!" Indigo commented painfully.

Rainbow nodded and hissed painfully, "Yeah! It wouldn't to have fun, you know!"

Blazefist let got of his hooves from pulling two girls' ears. Aqua giggled a bit, "Told ya, Blaze." She turned and looked at Rainbow and Indigo, "But he's right. You should be careful. You don't wanna mess with those ships especially the cruisers and Ares's Shield Gate."

Rainbow sighed, "It's cool to see and have those ships around. But isn't it overkill?"

Indigo nodded in agreement, "And not to mention, we have a space station here as well. What's up with that?"

Blazefist sighed, "True. But when we have Mystic Emperor and Mystic Council on the same place, we need lots of securities to keep them safe from danger. That's why we have lots of soldiers, arsenals and cruisers patrolling and guarding the area."

"Yup," Aqua nodded as she turned and looked at the space station, "And that space station is Ares's Shield Gate. It got some strong metal defense, awesome firepower and its secret weapon - unleashing a powerful barrier to protect us from inside and keep the enemies out from infiltrating, invading and even unleashing firepower on it. Nothing could beat that station."

"Wow... That sounds like super space station..." Rainbow commented.

"And awesome too!" Indigo exclaimed happily.

"Anyway. Back to work now, everyone. We need to get the Festival of Friendship done by tonight. So, let's-!" Blazefist was interrupted as he found both Indigo and Rainbow were competing, finishing up and having fun of bursting clouds. They stood before him. He looked shock and surprise, "Finish it up?"

"Sky's cleared and ready for the festival!" Rainbow exclaimed happily.

Indigo scoffed, "And look who's win bursting up the clouds?" She then pointed her hoof at herself while smirked amusingly, "Moi!"

"As if! I'm the winner, not you!"

"I am! I got dozens of bursting clouds!"

"I am!"

"I am!"

Rainbow and Indigo were complaining and competing of who wins bursting up the clouds. Aqua giggled amusingly while Blazefist shook his head in annoyance and frustration.

"Honestly..." Blazefist commented in frustration.

Aqua sighed happily as she patted Blazefist's back, "Well, at least, those two got the job done. Plus, they were just having fun."

Blazefist scoffed, "Hopefully, they don't try to do something stupid and embarrassing in the festival..."

* * *

On the ground, the rest of Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force were setting up and decorating the live performance stage for Songbird Serenade. They weren't alone. They were assisted by Cutie Mark Crusaders, Shadow Six, Starlight, Sunset, Sunburst, Flash and Shiroi.

Pinkie was blowing up and decorating some balloons into animals version including Discord's. Just as she finished with it, Discord Balloon began to deflate and flew off like a rocket blasting off from the sky.

On the stage, Fluttershy was teaching and training the birds to sing harmonically and calmly for Songbird Serenade's presentation. Lemon Zest and Sour Sweet were working and testing on their DJ Jockey and speakers carefully. Laxtinct was practicing and trained himself of how he speak and address to the audience since he was chosen to be an announcer Angel, dressed in purple bird costume, was there to support and helped his master. Terrorcreep was there for supporting his wife, though he looked very bored and uninterested. Shiroi was drawing and painting on her art block. Suddenly, the balloon was deflating and passing them by, which confuse them.

"Whoa! Heads up, guys!" Pinkie cried as she was chasing after the balloon. And at the same time, she unintentionally chased off the birds and scaring her friends off while shouted, "Out of control balloooooon!"

Pinkie has already left the stage as she was chasing after the balloon. Laxtinct slammed on the ground hard, with his messy tuxedo suits. Terrorcreep got his coat wrapping him up. Sour Sweet got tangled up by the wires. Lemon Zest was holding pile of discs before putting them on top of DJ Jockey. Everyone sighed in annoyance while shaking their heads.

Struggling to get out of tangling wires, Sour Sweet groaned, "I hate it when she does that..."

Lemon Zest laughed, "That's Pinkie Pie. Without her and her smile, the stage wouldn't be awesome and cool as today."

"That is quite true..." Sour Sweet commented happily before shown her sour face, "If she hadn't been a wild animal."

"Hoo," Fluttershy giggled a bit as she grabbed and patted her nightingale for comfort, "I don't think it's the balloon that's out of control, Pinkie Pie!"

"Well, it could be worse," Laxtinct commented. He looked at his suit. He groaned as he dust them off, "And I just cleaned them for tonight. I was gonna be greatest but charming and coolest announcer..."

"Idiot..." Terrorcreep sighed as he got up from the ground. He approached to Fluttershy and said, "I don't understand why you chose birds as the choirs for the night. Bats are better singers, and they loved nighttime." He scoffed as he dusted off his coat, "I know it because I trained them well to be professional."

Laxtinct groaned, "Professional Nightmares?"

Terrorcreep groaned in annoyance as he knocked Laxtinct's head hard, making him yelped in pain and fell down hard.

Fluttershy giggled playfully and happily, "Oh, Terrorcreep, as much as I loved bats to play the part for tonight, but birds are the best choice for being singers because of their harmonically tone, which calm and inspire ponies to feel friendly and happy." Terrorcreep groaned in annoyance. She approached and held him close to her, "But that doesn't mean I don't love you, my dearest batty husband..."

Terrorcreep laughed amusingly. He smiled and held her chin, "Truly an angel of my heart, my lovely wife. Always will be."

Terrorcreep and Fluttershy gave each other a deep passionate kiss. Laxtinct recovered from a headache. He found his two friends kissing. It make him annoyed and frustrated due to him didn't get a girlfriend.

"Come on, Lax. Don't be jealous on them," Shiroi said calmly as she painted on her portrait of Terrorcreep and Fluttershy. She smiled, "Those two deserve each other. They maybe different from each other, but they loved each other so much. They're lucky as some of us."

Laxtinct scoffed in annoyance, "Yeah. They're so lucky to have each other. I am not."

"Hey, come on." Shiroi said firmly and calmly as she patted Laxtinct's back, "Just because you're not lucky doesn't mean you won't get one. You'll find someone you can fall in love with. I know you will."

"Really?" Laxtinct asked hopefully. Shiroi nodded happily. He smiled, "Thanks, Shiroi. You really know how to cheer this guy out."

Saber, Applejack, Sugarcoat and Apple Bloom moved and pushed the cargo of apple cider barrels to the front stage. They both sighed as they wiped their sweats off.

"Thanks for helping us out, Saber," Apple Bloom said happily.

Saber laughed as he patted Apple Bloom's head, "Hey, what are family for. After all, I'm a big brother of the Apple Family." He hummed thoughtfully, "Or is it uncle?"

Apple Bloom giggled playfully, "Big Brother would be great."

"Yeah, me too." Applejack agreed. She turned and called her friends out, "Hey, y'all! Anypony up for some free samples of my family's apple cider?"

Sugarcoat cleared her throat as she whispered, "You do realized that could attract one alcoholic drunk pony to get them, and leaving no one to get the apple cider. That might be bad idea."

Applejack laughed as she patted Sugarcoat's head gently, "You worry too much, Sugarcoat."

Heard of her best friend mentioning 'apple cider', Rainbow ditched the argument with Indigo about being the winner of bursting the cloud. She dashed down and went straight to Applejack's location. She landed on the ground.

As she was about to ask, Rainbow gasped upon finding the apple cider barrel gone missing.

"What?! I just got here!" Rainbow exclaimed in shock and upset.

"Sorry, Dash. My Uncle Warpath Temper got the barrels," Saber apologized nervously before cleared his throat, "You know him. He loved drinking those things especially wines. They're all his favorites."

Rainbow groaned, "I hate your uncle..."

Sugarcoat sighed in annoyance and bluntly spoke, "Like I said, this is a bad idea."

"Oh, knock it off, Sugarcoat. Now, Rainbow Dash." Applejack said calmly, "The Apple Family made the agreement with Dragoon Republic Nation. As long we provide the apple ciders for them, we get some protection and ingredients for the farm. It's better not to mess with him."

Rainbow scoffed, "Yeah, right..."

"You can take mine, big sis," Scootaloo's voice called. Rainbow turned and looked surprise as she found the young filly held the glassed bottle of apple cider. She smiled, "I kept it safe. Just for you."

Rainbow was surprised yet happy. She laughed happily as she gave Scootaloo a noogie, "Thanks, kiddo. You're the best sister I could ask for."

Rarity was humming happily and calmly as she levitated and decorated carefully on placing the diamond on top of reddish curtain with purple ribbon. Sunny Flare was helping Rarity out with decorating the stage.

"Well done, Rarity," Shorty commented uneasily as he approached his girlfriend. He turned and looked at the stage's lower part, which was completely empty. He sighed, "If you ever get the job done in time."

Sunny Flare hummed in concern, "Your boyfriend does have the point. Could we just speed it up? My Nanites can get things done."

"Darlings, please," Rarity scoffed a bit of amusement, "Anypony can do 'fine'. Twilight asked me, so clearly, she's going for fabulous, and fabulous takes time."

"I have the idea of getting fabulous done in time!" Tailtech's voice shouted happily, "Icy! Let a rip!"

Icy's voice cheered, "Oh yeah! Ice Beam time!"

And just before Shorty and his team could do anything, Icy jumped and fired an ice beam on the floor, creating freezing slide floor. She then skated, followed by Tailtech and Sweetie Belle. Tailtech used his Typhoon Blaster in firing the reddish curtains with purple ribbon on the walls. Sweetie Belle levitated and placed the diamonds on them happily.

Three of them have gone around the stage and stopped before their friends. They then gestured and showed off at the stage's bottom, which is now filled with curtains with ribbons and diamonds.

"Voila!" Tailtech exclaimed happily, "My first test of Typhoon Blaster with other objects is a success!"

"And not to mention, fun!" Icy exclaimed happily as she gave Tailtech a high-five. She sighed, "I haven't had fun since baking lesson!"

Sweetie Belle approached Rarity while squealed happily, "Well, at least, we get the job done in time."

Rarity groaned in irritation, "Unbelievable technology nonsense..." She noticed Shorty and Sunny Flare's annoyed glaring. She cleared her throat, "No offense."

"None taken..." Shorty commented dryly, "At least, it's better than Rainbow's screwing things up."

Sunny Flare snickered amusingly, "You should try Indigo's stunt. Hers is the worst."

Starlight, Sunburst, Sunset and Flash approached to the live-performance stage. They awed at its decorative appearance.

"Wow... This is amazing!" Starlight commented happily, "I can't wait to see Songbird Serenade - the most popular singer of Equestria! She's coming here!"

"You don't say," Sunset commented before giggled, "From where I cam from, Songbird Serenade is Sia. She's my favorite singer too. I wonder what kind of song we're gonna listen to."

Starlight squealed happily, "I can't wait to find out. I'm thankful that Twilight entrust us to be part of the event, including Trixie."

Sunset groaned, "Did you have to bring her here? She's gonna cause more problems than the usual."

"Come on, Sunset, she's not that bad. Most of it..." Starlight commented uneasily, making Sunset glared at her. She sighed, "Okay, a lot of bad she did. But she's my friend. Just let a slide for once especially today, Sunset. Plus, she has fireworks."

Sunset rolled her eyes in annoyance, "Fine. I'll let her go for fireworks. If she screw it up again, I put a blame on you."

Starlight scoffed, "Dully noted!"

"Wow. Can't believe that we finally a perfect day for us and the girls," Flash said happily, "Especially if it's today!"

Sunburst nodded happily, "Me too! I just can't believe that me and Starlight are dating!"

"Dude, you've said that a hundred times. We know that. And we know you loved her so much. Jeez. Cool your jet, Sunburst."

"Sorry, I'm just too excited but worried! Excited but worried. But extremely super happy, excited and worried about the date! What if I screw this up?! What if I hurt Starlight more than I can make her happy?! I can't afford to make mess before Amon come and finish me up! I can't afford of that!"

Flash slapped Sunburst while shouted, "Sunburst, cool your jet!" Sunburst breathed slowly and calmly. He smiled, "Just enjoy your date while not thinking about bad things. Okay?"

Sunburst slowly calmed himself down and said, "Of course. Thanks, Flash."

After exiting the Canterlot Castle; Twilight, Shadow Dragon and their family have arrived to the stage. The Princess of Friendship was busy mumbling and checking on her long scroll about many things to deal with. This has made them rolled their eyes amusingly and annoyingly.

Noticed their arrival, Blazefist called, "Hey, look who join the party?"

Mane Six, Dragon Strike Force and their friends greeted happily, "Hey, Twilight, Shadow Dragon, Lance, Nyx, Shining Armor, Princes Cadance, Flurry Heart!"

Rarity smiled and looked at Spike, "Hello, Spike."

"Uh, hi, Rarity." Spike said nervously while blushed in red. He laughed a bit, "Heh heh."

"Spike, you do realized that Shorty and Rarity are dating," Lance reminded calmly yet amusingly.

Nyx nodded playfully, "Yeah. Why don't you and Dragon Lord Ember date now? I heard she's here, and wanted to have a dance with you."

Lance and Nyx smiled amusingly, making Spike blushed in red and shouted, "Hey! Mind your own business! And also, she and I are friends! Okay?!"

"Yeah, sure..." Lance and Nyx remarked playfully.

"How'd it go with the other Princesses and Mystic Council?" Applejack asked hopefully, "They like your idea? I bet they loved it!"

Twilight sighed, "Not exactly. They think I can make today perfect without their magic."

"And they're right, Twilight," Princess Cadance said calmly as she patted Twilight's back, "You can do this. We have faith in you and your friends."

"Yeah, Twi. Don't worry so much," Shining Armor nodded in agreement while playfully shaking Flurry Heart a bit, "You've done so much amazing and incredible things before, without their helps and magic. If you can do that, then you can do it again."

"After all, This festival is your brilliant idea."

"And of course, you suggested to invite all other creatures to this festival for the beginning of our alliance and friendship. And it worked! They really liked the it."

"We know you're up to the task, Twilight. You can do this."

"Yeah, Twi! Nothing can beat you down."

"Thanks..." Twilight said in relief before showing concern and worried looks, "But what if I'm not?! What if Songbird Serenade hates the stage?! Or nopony makes a new friend?! And if I fail at the festival, then who am I?!"

Shadow Dragon held Twilight's face while spoke firmly, "Twilight, calm down! Breathe in... And out..." She did exactly what her boyfriend as she calmly breathed in before released it out. He smiled, "As long you have us - friends and family, we'll make the best Festival of Friendship that every creature could ever had. You can count on it."

Applejack approached and patted Twilight's back, "Yeah. You've got nothing to worry about. We're here for you." She giggled amusingly, "If the bad guys show up, we just kick their asses back off our lawn. Simple as that."

"Yeah. You should stop worrying and start enjoying the festival," Lance said happily.

Nyx nodded, "So, are you gonna show the world what Princess of Friendship can do or not?"

Twilight was inspired and touched by her family's speech. She smiled proudly, "You're right, guys! Thanks! Let's show them what the Festival of Friendship is all about. I will need all of you to help me out! Are you with me?"

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered wildly and happily.

"See? Nothing to worry about," Applejack said calmly.

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Yup. So, let's enjoy the fun."

"Hello! What about my script?!" Pinkie demanded annoyingly, "I'm supposed to give pep talk, you know!"

"Hey, heads up!" Saber called out as he pointed at Master Ratio and Anger running towards them. He shouted, "Something's happening!"

"There you are!" Master Ratio exclaimed in exhaust and relief, "We've been looking everywhere for you! We've got news! Greatest news we ever had!"

Everyone was confuse and uncertain. Anger spoke, "You're not gonna believe this but she's back! She's alive! Princess Iris Crystal has return!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone asked in shock and surprise.

Master Ratio nodded, "It's true. She's at the castle's hospital wing now for checking and recuperating now!"

"We're gonna inform my cousin and Princesses about this!" Anger said happily.

Master Ratio and Anger headed off at once to inform the Royal Sisters and Mystic Council. Mane Six and their allies chatted and commented about Iris Crystal's being alive.

"H-How is this possible?" Shadow Dragon asked in shock.

Lance shrugged, "It can't be! That was 300 years ago! I saw her passed away, right before my eyes! I even bury her in the only place I know of! She can't be here! There is no way she could have come back from the death."

"I wish I have the answer," Twilight said hopefully, "But right now, seeing Iris is important. It's what you wanted, Shadow Dragon."

Shadow Dragon was surprised as his friends. He asked, "Are you sure?"

Twilight smiled as she patted her boyfriend's cheek, "I'm sure. She was your wife, but also friends to most of us. We all wanted to meet her so badly! Come on. Let's go and find her now!"

Shadow Dragon couldn't help but smile happily, "Yeah! You're right. Thanks, Twi."

Twilight nodded happily, "It's what girlfriends do, even though Iris is your wife."

Mane Six and their friends trotted and headed off towards the Canterlot Castle's Hospital Wing at once. All of them especially Twilight, Shadow Dragon and Lance can't wait to see and meet Iris Crystal. They're all too excited.

"Shouldn't Twilight be worry about Iris Crystal's coming back?" Spike asked in concern, "I mean she was Shadow Dragon's wife. Plus it might make Twilight upset and jealous that he could be spending more time with Iris."

Nyx sighed, "Spike, stop worrying. Let daddy have his moment. Plus, mummy doesn't get jealous so easily anymore."

Spike scoffed, "Yeah, right..."

* * *

Mane Six and their friends were rushing quickly and hurriedly to the Canterlot Castle's hospital wing. They all have arrived at the first patient's chamber room. They all looked excited and happy yet nervous and worried about meeting Iris Crystal. They were still uncertain if they should do it or not. They don't know what to react of seeing her again.

"Hello! What are we waiting for?! Let's get in there and meet her now!" Rainbow demanded impatiently, scaring her friends off. They all turned and glared at her. She gulped meekly, "Sorry..."

"She's right, though," Pinkie said playfully.

"Still..." Shadow Dragon said in concern while looking down. He sighed, "I don't know what I'm expecting from her especially now. I don't want to freak her out or even confuse her. And not to mention, make her angry."

Lance nodded understandingly of what his father meant, "Yeah. Me too..."

"You're talking about me?" Twilight asked in concern. Shadow Dragon and Lance looked worry and scared. She sighed, "I understand. Nothing personal. It's just natural. Whatever happen, Iris will be okay with it."

"How would you know?" Shadow Dragon asked in surprise.

Twilight smiled while held Shadow Dragon's face, "I met Iris once. I told her the story about you and me. And she doesn't seem to be angry, upset or jealous about our relationship. She accepted it. She wanted you to move forward, and not living in the past."

"Really?"

"Yeah. We can work this out, Shadow Dragon. I know we can."

Nyx nodded happily, "Plus, she's gonna be part of the family! I don't mind calling her 'Stepmom' or 'Mummy 2'! I like it!"

Lance sighed, "Yeah. This is gonna get use to new stuffs."

Shadow Dragon laughed a bit, "Yeah. You're right. Let's do this."

Twilight nodded firmly, "We'll be with you. Count on it."

Mane Six and their friends marched and entered the patient's room. And to their deep shock and surprise, they found a familiar navy Alicorn sitting down on the patient bed. Dr. Black Jack and the rest of medical staffs were checking and analyzing on her and her body.

After finishing up checking on her, Dr. Black Jack and his medical staffs moved aside while looking at Mane Six and their friends' standing at the entrance. The Princess turned and faced them. She got down and approached to them.

"It can't be." Shadow Dragon said in shock.

Twilight shook her head in surprise, "It's impossible."

Iris smiled, "Hello, Shadow Dragon and Twilight..."

"Iris..." Shadow Dragon and Twilight said in shock.

"Mom, is that really you?" Lance said in surprise as he approached Iris. The princess smiled while looking at him happily. He gasped as his tears flown down from his eyes. He jumped and hugged her tearfully and happily, "It is you! You're alive!"

Iris smiled as she hugged her son happily, "Yes, I am, son..."

Lance departed from hugging Iris while smiling, "I thought I'd never see you again!"

"Me neither. I'd never thought I come back home alive. But it's good to be home too." Iris agreed tearfully. She turned and found Twilight and Shadow Dragon's friends and families, "These are?"

"Our friends... And family..." Twilight introduced humbly and calmly.

Shadow Dragon nodded happily, "And also, some familiar faces you know of."

Mane Five, Spike, Nyx, Starlight, Sunset, Sunburst, Flash and Shining Armor introduced themselves happily. Dragon Strike Force greeted her happily for coming back home alive. Princess Cadance approached and gave Iris a warm hug.

"Oh! It's so good to see you back alive. I've missed you so much!" Princess Cadance said happily. She then shown Flurry Heart, "And this is my baby - Flurry Heart. She's your niece or first-cousin-once-removed."

And just before Iris was about to grab and hold the baby, Flurry Heart yelped and whined fearfully. Everyone was surprised and shocked by the baby's reaction.

"That's odd..." Shining Armor asked in surprise, "This never happen before."

Princess Cadance nodded fearfully, "Yeah. She usually welcomes and befriends anypony and even stranger, with her happy smile."

"Unless she sense a demon nearby..." Twilight said suspiciously before shaking her head in denial, "No. That is ridiculous. It's preposterous

Lance looked worry and suspicious, "Yeah... She shouldn't..."

Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Azure Phoenix and Strikespell have arrived and entered the hospital wing. They all looked surprise and shock upon looking at Iris, who smiled happily. Mane Six and their friends moved aside to give them some space.

Iris and her whole family all cried out tearfully in joy as they approached and hugged her warmly and happily, and also commented to each other of how much they missed her.

"Oh, Iris! I'd never thought that you would come back home," Princess Celestia commented in relief while cried tearfully, "And alive too. My little Iris is back with her mother..."

Iris nodded happily, "Me too, mother..."

Azure Phoenix nodded, "We've always dreamed that you're still alive and return to us. And it did. All of us missed you so much."

"Yes. Welcome home, sister," Strikespell said happily yet tearfully

Iris sighed happily, "Yes. It's good to be home and be with my family again. I miss you all so much." She turned and looked at Princess Luna, "Are you..."

Princess Luna smiled while nodded, "Yes. I'm Luna, your aunt. It's an honor to meet you in pony, Iris Crystal."

While Iris and her whole family have their moments, Mane Six and their friends smiled happily to see the royal family reunited and were having moments. They all looked at each other before nodded happily that they should give the royalty some moment.

"We'll leave you guys alone with her," Twilight said calmly, "We've got Festival of Friendship to finish."

Mane Six and their friends turned and were about to leave the patient room.

Noticing her friends' leaving, Iris shouted, "Wait! Let me come with you!" Everyone turned and looked at her in surprise. She spoke, "I wan to follow you all. I want to explore and see this new world especially this Festival of Friendship. That sounds fun."

Everyone was in surprise and shock. Princess Celestia asked, "Are you sure, Iris? You're still recovering..."

Azure Phoenix nodded, "Indeed. You shouldn't push yourself, my daughter."

Iris smiled, "Father. Mother. I'm fine. I can handle it. Besides..." She looked up and looked at her friends, "I have friends and family to look after me."

While Princess Celestia, Azure Phoenix and even Strikespell looked concern and uncertain of her decision; they all knew that they shouldn't make Iris cooped inside and deserve some freedom to do what she wanted to do. They all nodded to let her go with her friends.

Iris climbed down and approached Twilight, Shadow Dragon and their friends. She asked, "Ready to go! Shall we?"

Shadow Dragon chuckled happily, "That's Iris. Always ready for new things."

"I can't wait to show you about this place," Twilight said happily, "You'll love it. The Festival of Friendship!"

Iris giggled happily, "I can't wait. Let's do this!"

Mane Six and their friends chatted and commented happily as they exited the patient room while guiding and leading Iris Crystal to the festival. And at the same time, her royal family laughed happily that they're glad that Iris is back and gone out for her adventures, with her new friends.

Lance, Nyx and Spike were the last group to leave. Strikespell approached and halted them from moving ahead. He spoke, "I need you three to keep your eyes on her." Three of them looked surprise and confuse. He continued, "I'm not sure that she's recovered. She needs to be watched out and taken care of. So, she wouldn't hurt herself or anyone else. After all, this is modern days. She might use to it."

Lance nodded understandingly, "Got it, uncle. You can count on me."

"And all of our friends," Spike said happily, "We'll always look out and keep each other safe. That's what friendship is all about."

"Plus, we'll make sure mummy and stepmummy don't be jealous and fight each other," Nyx said playfully.

Strikespell laughed a bit, "Alright. Take good care of her, children." Three children nodded happily before turned and trotted off to meet up with the rest of their friends. He sighed calmly, "I hope my little sister's really back..."

* * *

Mane Six and their friends led Iris to the Canterlot City; where she witnessed ponies and creatures befriended, chatted and taught about their cultures, customs and even personal lives, and even helped to set up the Festival of Friendship and their stalls. They also have some fun and great time at the festival, even though some often argue and fight with each other.

Iris looked surprise and amazed. She is witnessing a new world, where the world is in peace and harmony especially ponies and creatures became friends.

"Amazing..." Iris commented in surprise, "I've always dreamt of that all creatures will become friends. But I'd never thought it's happening today."

Applejack smiled, "It's all thanks to Twilight. It was her idea to make alliance and friendship with all creatures."

Shadow Dragon nodded happily, "Yeah. She's the best pony everyone could depend on."

Twilight blushed in red, "Come on. I can't take all the credit. None of this could have happen if I hadn't met all of you." She held both Shadow Dragon and Applejack's shoulders while smiling happily, "These guys are my best and closest friends since the day I came to Ponyville Town. They changed me. They helped and taught me about friendship. They made me who I am today."

"The Princess of Friendship!" Spike and Nyx cheered happily.

"Wow. That's something," Iris said in amazement with a smile, "In my old days, I was called 'Princess of the Sky'."

Rainbow scoffed, "Let me guess... You control the sky?" She got whacked on her head by both Blazefist and Aqua. She yelped in pain, "Hey! What was that?!"

"Respect the princess, genius!" Blazefist and Aqua exclaimed in annoyance.

Iris giggled amusingly, "Either way, as Princess of Sky, I don't just control the weather. I also use its power as my secret weapons because I'm good at martial arts and battle studies. And also, I was one of the Wonderbolts' seven founders."

Rainbow gaped her mouth wide open, "N-no way..." She squealed happily as she held Iris's hooves happily, "And you know what I want?! Race!" She got her head whacked again by Blazefist, Aqua and Indigo, who glared at her annoyingly. She groaned, "What did I do?!"

"Well, that would be pleasant too. I don't have to worry about weather to ruin my fashions and clothes, and also can use them for fashion show." Rarity said in pleasant tone, "Think of fashion, Princess Iris! You would show the world of how beautiful and amazing you in your fashions."

Shorty, Tailtech, Icy and Sunny Flare groaned, "Rarity..."

Iris hissed in concern, "R-right..."

"Girls, she's still recovering. We should give her some space, not invading her privacy," Fluttershy said firmly.

Terrorcreep nodded, "She's right. Don't mess with her."

"Speaking of privacy," Lance said calmly as he approached to his mother, "Hey, mom. About Twilight and dad... You're okay with it?"

Iris smiled, "Of course, I am okay with it. I don't mind him having another girl in the family. Plus, I entrust her to look after him, remember?" Everyone nodded in remembering of what she has said. She smiled, "As long my husband and my sister are okay with me in the family, then I'm okay."

Saber whistled, "Wow. She's quite open to everything easily."

"No kidding..." Laxtinct agreed in surprise.

"Either way, we're happy that you accepted mine and Shadow Dragon's relationship," Twilight said happily.

Shadow Dragon nodded, "We'll try to get along in the family, without fighting and arguing with each other especially jealousy when it comes to me."

Twilight and Iris scoffed, "Yeah, right. Like that's gonna happen." They both gasped in surprise, "Hey, that's what I said to him for insult! Jinx!"

Spike groaned, "Terrific... I just hope that they don't share worrying and paranoid."

Shiroi scoffed as she nudged Lance's shoulder, "And you worry so much about your mom's relationship with your dad and stepmom."

Lance shrugged, "I supposed so..."

"Heads up, everypony!" Scootaloo cheered happily as she pointed at the familiar group.

Sweetie Belle gasped, "It's Flare Tiger and her family. They came back from the future!"

"Alright! They came here for the Festival of Friendship," Apple Bloom said happily, "This is gonna be awesome."

Nyx nodded, "Yeah. Looks like the whole family is here!"

Flare Tiger and her family have arrived and approached to Mane Six and their friends for greeted happily for seeing them here. And to their surprise, they have found Iris stood before them. They introduced themselves to her as well especially being her descendants.

"I have the descendants," Iris was surprised and shocked about the revelation, which gained Lance's attention and concerns. She cleared her throat, "I'm stunned."

"Stunned this, granny!" Ace Swift exclaimed proudly, "When I'm gonna show the world I'm made of! The Super Awesome Hero Ace Swift!"

Aurora sighed, "It seems Ace hasn't learn the means of humility and patient again."

Iris Heart Shield giggled, "At least, it can't be worse as Blaze Leo and Midnight."

"Excuse me! Who are you calling 'worse'?!" Blaze Leo and Midnight demanded in annoyance, "I'm better and mature than he/she is! I'm the descendant of Shadow Dragon! I'm the best!"

"Definitely the worse..." Aurora said in concern.

Iris Heart Shield sighed, "This is gonna be a problem."

"Alright, kids. Be humble in front of granny," Comet Star said firmly and calmly, making his children to back up and bowed humbly. He noticed Flare Tiger's groaning while touching her forehead. He asked, "Hey, are you okay, dear?"

Flare Tiger shook her head, "I'm fine. Just a bit dizzy. Don't know why. Like I'm forgetting something." Lance looked surprise and concern of what she has said before looked at Iris. She scoffed, "I'm sure it's nothing. Shall we enjoy the celebration?"

"YES!" Pinkie cheered happily. She turned and looked at Iris, "Alright, Iris! Look at me! This will be the biggest celebration Equestria has ever seen!" She turned and looked at Twilight, "As the Princess of Friendship, you cannot fail! This day will define who you are! You must show Iris what friendship is all about! The pressure is intense! It's almost too much for any single pony to handle!"

Pinkie then screamed in fear, making everyone surprise and annoyed by her. She giggled happily as she patted Twilight, "But you have us! So stop worrying. We've got Festival of Friendship to do!"

"Is she always like this?" Iris asked in concern.

"Well, most of the time," Princess Cadance joked.

Shining Armor smiled, "But Twiley really got some amazing friends. You can trust them."

"But either way," Twilight said calmly, "Like Pinkie said, we've got the Festival of Friendship to do. We're gonna show you what we can do! Is everyone ready?"

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered happily.

Laxtinct cleared his throat as he smiled with rose on his mouth, "Hit it, ladies!"

Applejack: _It's time to show 'em what you've got  
_  
Rarity:_ It's time to go and get things done_

Fluttershy: _But you don't have to do it on your own_

Pinkie: _'Cause you've got friends right here to make it fun_

Mane Six surrounded Iris as they gave her a warm hug while the rest of their friends gave a loud applause and cheer to her. Rainbow flew off, followed by Indigo and her parents. Twilight grabbed and led Iris to the sky. After Spike got on Nyx's back, she and Lance flapped their wings and flew after them.

Mane Six: _We got this, you got this  
We got this together_

* * *

During flying in midair, Twilight and the children were giving Iris a tour of what Rainbow, Blazefist, Aqua, Indigo and the Wonderbolts can do.

Bazefist: _Sometimes the pressure gets you down  
And the clouds are dark and grey_

Aqua: _Just kick them off and let the sun shine through_

Indigo:_ And scary as it seems, more help is on the way_

Rainbow: _'Cause friends have friends that wanna help out, too_

Rainbow, her friends and Wonderbolts: _We got this, you got this  
We got this together_

* * *

Twilight and the children led Iris to land on the water fountain, where they met up with Fluttershy, Terrorcreep and Sour Sweet. The group led and venture into shopping stalls, where all creatures and some of familiar friends were celebrating and having great time for Festival of Friendship.

Both Twilight and Iris got the photo shot by Photo Finish's camera. Lance grabbed and looked at the photo of Twilight and Iris giving a beautiful facial and pose. The rest of their friends giggled happily to see it.

The group then flew pass some stalls while observing and checking up on the clients and their shops. So far, everything looked and worked well and fine.

Fluttershy: _It's the Festival of Friendship  
And we can get it done  
A festival that they won't forget_

Terrorcreep: _A party to be proud of  
A day of games and fun_

Fluttershy and Terrorcreep: _Just you wait and see  
A magic day in perfect harmony_

The group have arrived at the petting zoo, where Fluttershy and Terrorcreep passed and showed how good and friendly the animals are. They even allowed both Angel and Naughty to whistle happily and harmonically. And at the same time, the group got grabbed and hugged by Harry the Bear. This surprised and amazed Iris so much.

Fluttershy: _You got this_

Fluttershy and Terrorcreep:_ We got this together_

* * *

After leaving Fluttershy and Terrorcreep, Twilight and the children led Iris to the Apple Family-Dragoon Republic Nation shopping stall, where Applejack, Saber, Sugarcoat and their family showed off their foods and drinks. The group is inspecting on their food and water supplies. Twilight tried their apple cider if they're good or not. She helped adding some sugar into it, making sure it's sweet and tasteful.

This made Applejack smiled happily to have a good friend standing besides her.

Applejack: _With friends and family, you are never alone  
If you need help, we've got your back_

Saber: _You can be honest, let your problems be known_

Applejack, Saber and Apple family: _'Cause you got us to pick up the slack  
We got this_

Saber: _Oh yeah!_

Apple family: _We got this together_

* * *

On the live performance stage, Rarity levitated and set couple of diamonds on the stage's upper walls. Shorty, Tailtech and Icy were setting up some technologies, making sure they're all functional and effective for tonight's event.

Tailtech and Icy: _Pay attention to the details  
Every gem even-spaced_

Shorty: Make the colors perfect

Spike tried to take a diamond for him to feast, but halted by both Lance and Nyx for whacking his claw. They don't want him to get them into troubles.

Spike:_ Takin' one or two to taste  
Ow! Hey!_

Rarity's team of fashionistas and Sunny Flare have arrived with more of decorations stuffs and tools. The white unicorn even gave some diamonds to Spike, who is happy and ate them happily. Lance and Nyx rolled their eyes amusingly.

Shorty even levitated and passed a large decorated colorful chandelier to Twilight. She flew up while levitated and attached it to the top of stage.

Rarity: _Inside and out, beautiful throughout  
Generosity is what we're all about_

Spike: _You got this_

Shorty: _You got this_

Rarity, Shorty and Spike: _We got this together_

* * *

While leaving the children to give a tour to Iris across the Festival of Friendship, Twilight then flew up to the sky as she wondered about her duty as Princess of Friendship.

Twilight Sparkle: _Today needs to be perfect, it all comes down to me  
I don't know if I'm ready  
For all the things they need me to be_

Twilight was flying across the Canterlot City as she gave a wide and gentle smile to most ponies and smiled and greeted her back. After seeing ponies' smiling and happiness, this has made her has strong resolution of what she has to do now.

Twilight: _I am the Princess of Friendship  
But that is more than just a crown  
It's a promise to bring ponies together  
And never let anypony down_

* * *

Shadow Dragon was with Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Flurry Heart as he shown them about the proposal ring. Three of them smiled and cheered happily to him to do it. He then turned and looked at Iris, who was talking happily to three children. It made him worried and uneasy about his decision of asking Twilight for marriage.

Shadow Dragon: _Today was supposed to be the day,  
The day I ask for Twilight's hoof,  
I don't know if I'm ready  
When Iris has come back to my life_

Shadow Dragon then noticed Sunburst and Starlight were chatting with Trixie about choosing and using some effective and colorful fireworks. Flash and Sunset were playing some entertainment and carnival games happily and wildly. This made him to rethink his relationship. Despite loving them so much, he is determined to protect and save them from danger.

Shadow Dragon: _I loved them so much in my heart  
Hurting them is the last thing I want  
It's a promise to protect and save them  
And never let them both down_

* * *

Pinkie, Laxtinct and Cutie Mark Crusaders were playfully and happily gathering most of ingredients for baking up couple of cakes. They even built up a giant party cannon, with the help of Cheese Sandwich.

Pinkie: _We've got an awful lot to bake  
Each pony needs a piece of cake_

Laxtinct: _Oh, wait! There's something better we can do  
We're gonna need some more supplies_

Cutie Mark Crusaders: _To make a really big surprise  
She'll be so shocked—she's sure to love it, too!_

Pinkie and Laxtinct: _You got this!  
We got this together!_

* * *

Mane Six and the rest of their friends gathered up at the live performance stage, where they witnessed the ponies were singing and cheering happily. Mane Six and their friends couldn't help but feel proud and happy of what they have seen and accomplish of. The Festival of Friendship is complete and ready for tonight's main event.

All: _It's the Festival of Friendship  
Together we are one  
A day we will never forget  
And now everything is ready  
So when the day is done  
_  
Rainbow:_ The weather_

Applejack:_ The banquet_

Rarity: _The style_

Fluttershy: _And music_

All: _All will be in perfect harmony!_

**_BOOM!_** Twilight and most of her friends looked up and found five pinkish layered cream cake were on midair. They all fell and dropped on Twilight, making her to gasp and yelled in shock. Instead of holding still, the cake turned into liquid while flattened on her. Everyone was in shock and concern of what they just saw.

Twilight got out from the creamy cake. She was covered by creams, and even has a burning candle on her horn. She turned and glared at the large party cannon.

"Pinkie!" Twilight exclaimed in anger.

Pinkie came out from the party cannon's nose. She yelped happily, "Oopsie! Guess my easy bake confetti cake cannon needs a little bit more fine tuning!"

Twilight groaned in annoyance as she blew off the candle. She then noticed Shadow Dragon snickered and laughed happily and amusingly at her. As much as she loved her boyfriend, she hated his laughing at him. She decide to throw some cream at him. He got annoyed as he grabbed and thrown cream at her, but instead Twilight dodged down while hitting Iris's face. Iris got annoyed as she threw three at Lance, Nyx and Spike.

Eventually; Mane Six, Dragon Strike Force and the rest of their friends and family joined in the fun. They all threw some creamy at each other happily and wildly. The rest of ponies were in shock and surprise yet amusing to see them having fun.

**_GASPED! _**Twilight and her friends stopped at once. They turned and found some ponies were excited and happy to move aside as if someone was coming through. They also chatted happily. The group have found a lime greenish white Pegasus with a very dark persian blue with dark grayish persian blue highlights and pale gold with light gamboge highlights that cover her eyes, worn a large ribbon and a black suit-like dress, escorted by security guards.

"Songbird Serenade? Is it really her?" Phantasm gasped happily, "It is, it is!"

Songbird smiled, "Hiya. I'm lookin' for the pony in charge? I need to set up for my sound check."

"Ms. Songbird Serenade?" Twilight said in surprise as she emerged from the creamy cake. She approached to Songbird, "Um, I was just going to check on you." She laughed nervously, "I'm Princess Twilight, and sorry about the mess. I'm usually not so..."

"Having fun being caked in cake?" Songbird asked amusingly. Twilight blushed in red. She laughed happily, "I have that kind of fun with my family and my best buddy."

"You mean me?"

Everyone gasped happily before gave a loud cheer happily and wildly. Mane Six and their friends excluding Shadow Dragon were surprised and confused. There among the crowds have revealed of not one but a group.

There were a light gold-brown colored unicorn with chocolate shaved mane and short tail worn a navy T-shirt with black jacket and his cutie mark is music note with greenish blazing flame; a navy Earth Pony with dark spiky mane and short tail with lime greenish streak worn black hooded jacket with white shirt and his cutie mark is rapping emoji; a medium brown colored Pegasus with chocolate brown afro, mustache and long afro-like tail worn black T-shirt with white stripes, and his cutie mark is black guitar symbol; a crimson Earth Pony with orange mustache and bear and tail worn blackish jacket, grayish T-Shirt and a cap; a dark purple old unicorn with bun-shaped navy blue mane with white streak worn a black jacket with yellowish sleeves and his cutie mark is DJ Jockey Disc, and finally a dark green Pegasus with curvy blue long mane with cyan curvy sides worn a yellowish T-Shirt with symbol and his cutie mark is drum set.

"NO WAY!" Lance exclaimed in shock and surprise.

"It's really them, dude!" McJunkimn exclaimed happily.

Kaciek nodded happily, "YEAH! That unicorn singer is Chestnut Vocal! Rap Replay the Rapper! Delta Headset and Bass the Guitarist Bros! DJ Hahn the group's DJ. And the drummer is Big Beat! The Hyper Linking Park is here!"

"What's up, my little pony?" Rap Replay asked happily.

Bass nodded happily, "Yeah! Hope we're not late for the party!"

"Yeah! I'm ready for the big beat!" Big Beat exclaimed wildly, "It's gonna be awesome!"

"Hyper Linking Park..." Twilight said in shock and surprise, "Here? How? Why?"

Delta held and gave a kiss on Twilight's hoof while smiling, "Why? We're here to set up our sound check."

"Yo, bro!" DJ Hahn nodded happily, "We've got our live performing to do! And Chestnut wanna show his cool moves, right?"

Chestnut Vocal nodded happily while giving Rap Replay a high-five. The Rapper spoke, "Hope you've got spare for us to play our music."

Songbird scoffed, "You're kidding me? I'm always welcome my best friend for another double team-up live performance. I wonder what music we're gonna do."

"Let's find out, man!" Chestnut Vocal said happily.

Hyper Linking Park and Songbird were chatting and discussing what kind of music they could perform for the live performance stage. Mane Six and their friends were still in shock and surprise to have the group at Festival of Friendship.

"Wow. I didn't know you'd inviting the band here," Nyx said happily, "I love them!"

"Me too!" Spike said in agreement.

The rest of their friends chatted happily about having Hyper Linking Park join the musical live performance stage.

"How? I didn't invite them here. Unless..." Twilight said in confusion. She gasped as she turned and glared at nervous Shadow Dragon. She approached them while exclaimed angrily, "You! You set this up?! You wanted to have Hyper Linking Park here so badly, and decided to go behind me and get them here! Didn't you?!"

Shadow Dragon gulped, "I have no idea what are you talking about."

Iris giggled, "Oh, Shadow Dragon... You and your little troublemaker as usual."

Twilight groaned, "Shadow Dragon, I'm gonna-!"

**_BOOM!_** Mane Six and their friends including the rest of ponies and creatures looked shock and concern. They turned and looked at the clear sky, where they found a puff of dark cloud was floating towards the Canterlot Castle.

"Storm cloud? I ordered a perfect weather!" Twilight said in shock. She turned and glared at her friend, "Rainbow Dash?!"

"Uh... I... don't think those are storm clouds." Rainbow said in concern.

Shadow Dragon hissed in concern, "Whatever it is, it's coming here." He spotted a strange yet demonic eyes-like within the storm clouds. He hissed, "I've got a bad feeling about it..."

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest...  
_

**Author's Notes:**  
1) I don't need to tell you who are **_Hyper Linking Park_** members since they're based on real-life **_Linkin Park_**. They're part of this movie adaptation's tribute and special. Their music will be playing big part across the chapters. Rock and roll, Linkin Park Fans!


	3. Chapter 2: Invasion

**Chapter 2: Invasion**

**_"Princess Iris Crystal is really back from the dead. Some of us were having hard time to believe it while others including Shadow Dragon, Celestia and Lord Azure were overjoy of her. For me, I'm just happy that Iris is alive and Shadow Dragon's happy, nothing more. And of course, I tried to not get so emotionally jealous. After all, she was his wife, and I just want to be her friend._**

**_My friends and I made the final preparation for Festival of Friendship, and also show Iris of what we can do with the Magic of Friendship._**

**_And just before we could start the festival, we're having another unexpected guest again. And this time, it's not friendly. They're here for one objective to retrieve. That will put us to begin our new journey..."_**

* * *

Nezha and Death Tactic were walking across on the walls of Canterlot City. While they were checking and inspecting on castle's defense and arsenals, they were chatting and discussing, regarding the future for Mystic Realm. Suddenly, sensing someone was contacting them, Nezha and Death Tactic to respond it via Mental Link.

"This is Grand Admiral Death Tactic," Death Tactic answered firmly and calmly, "Report."

_"Sir, this is Lieutenant Quack! Our scanner detected incoming storm clouds heading to our location,"_ Mystic Soldier reported in concern.

While looking at the storm clouds, Nezha sighed in annoyance, "Yes, idiot. I can see it. It's not a threat to our defense."

"There's more, sir!" Mystic Soldier exclaimed in concern, _"We're detecting a ship within the storm clouds! And it's coming here!"  
_  
"Ally or Enemy?" Death Tactic asked firmly.

_"Unknown, sir! Should I sent the fighters to deal with them?"_ Mystic Soldier said,

"No," Death Tactic said firmly, "Escort the unknown ship to the our landing ground. Ready the Ares's Shield Gate defense protocol, should it has some reinforcement from its rear."

_"Yes, sir! Lieutenant Quack out!"_ Mystic Soldier reported firmly before deactivating his com-link.

Death Tactic turned and looked at Nezha and said, "They're coming, sir."

"Prepare the ground unit," Nezha said firmly, "If anything goes wrong, protecting the Emperor is our top priority, nothing else matters, understand that, Grand Admiral?"

Death Tactic nodded firmly, "As you command." While he and Nezha were walking back to Canterlot City, he then contacted the rest of his Ultimate Mystic Warriors, "This is Grand Admiral Death Tactic, all forces, set up your defense! We're about o have company!"

As responded to the Grand Admiral, Mystic-Equestria Soldiers armed and readied their blasters and arsenals. They aimed their weapons on the sky while keeping their eyes out for anything. The storm cloud was heading towards Canterlot City's platform.

* * *

At the Canterlot City's platform, the ponies including Mane Six and their friends were witnessing the storm cloud's approaching to the city. Its demonic eyes of blue revealed as if it's emerging out from it. As it did, it revealed itself to be an armored military magenta-colored airship.

While the airship was maintaining its direction to destination, two Falcon Jets and two Stingray Bombers followed them and guiding it to the landing ground. The ponies and creatures including the children were scared and worried of what's coming to them.

"Ooh! I bet those are the clowns I ordered!" Pinkie cheered happily.

"Really?" Laxtinct asked in confusion as he looked at the airship, "That doesn't look like clown's friendly airship transport."

"Is she serious?" Iris asked in shock and concern.

Rainbow sighed, "Just ignore her. She tends to do that all the time. She's never get serious."

While looking at the airship approaching toward the area, Saber hissed, "I've got a bad feeling about this..."

The mysterious military airship has arrived its destination, making four flying fighters to dismiss and leave their escort aside. It began to descend and land on the platform.

And at the same time, Mystic-Equestris Soldiers have arrived to the area as well. They ordered and moved all civilians back. Most of soldiers formed a perimeter of Line Formations, and each has 20 of them. First row are shielded warriors with spears and pikes. Second and third row are rile soldiers. Fourth and fifth are archers. And the last rows are Scout Walkers. Nezha and the rest of his Ultimate Warriors have arrived and stood behind their soldiers. They all aimed at the military airship, which slowly descending while breaking most of pillars down.

Pinkie gulped in fear, "Or definitely not the clowns I ordered."

"You think?!" Terrorcreep asked in annoyance.

The military airship opened and lowered its ramp to the ground hard. The ponies looked worry and scared. Royal Sisters and even Mystic Council also found out about the latest report as they emerged out from the balcony. They watched and looked up while wandering who is the pony or creature coming down from it, and also what is he here for.

As expected, the ponies and creatures found a small creature was carrying a large box that has twin cyan colored demonic eyes while climbing down the ramp. After climbing down the ramp, the creature put the box down. It began to transform into a loudspeaker-like old record player. The creature revealed himself to be a familiar hedgehog with gray and white colored spikes.

Spike gasped, "You again?!"

"You're that hedgehog, who sabotaged the power at Jurassic Land!" Nyx snapped angrily.

Mane Six and Shadow Dragon looked angry while glaring at nervous and worried Grubber. Lance snarled, "You've got a lot of nerve for showing up here!"

"What's going on?" Iris asked in concern.

"Long story, Iris..." Twilight said firmly, "What do you think what that hedgehog wants?"

"No idea. It can't be good..." Shadow Dragon said in concern.

"Geez! I was hoping that nopony remember me!" Grubber muttered to himself. He cleared his throat before spoke through the microphone,**_ "Ponies and Creatures of Equestria and Mystic Realm, we come on behalf of the fearsome, the powerful, the almighty-" _**The banner unfurled from the the military airship, revealing the picture of Storm King, **_"-Storm King!"_**

Ponies and creatures cowered and whispered of what they just saw. Some of them were scared about him while most including Mystic Ponies were skeptical and annoyed by Storm King's appearance and prowess.

"He works for Storm King?" Fluttershy asked in concern.

Saber sighed, "Say the sign of his shirt, no doubt."

"Wait, that's the Storm King?" Laxtinct asked in shock and surprise.

Icy hummed in concern, "He kinda looks like a monkey."

"Satyr actually," Shorty corrected. He continued, "I know Storm King and his previous generations are crazy and obsess for conquering and ruling the world. I'd never thought that he'd be stupid enough to come and attack us when it's heavily guarded by Mystic Ponies."

Spike nodded in concern, "Yeah. I can tell by that."

"Remember what Jason said about Storm King being a stupid lunatic and all almighty idiot?" Twilight asked in concern, "I never knew he looked like that."

"Perhaps. Perhaps not," Terrorcreep said suspiciously. His friends looked at him. He continued, "Be weary of the surroundings. He could have set the ambush or traps for us..."

"Oh! I don't like this..." Fluttershy said in concern.

"How?" Starlight asked in concern.

Sunset hissed, "I think we just have to see how it goes."

Shadow Dragon, Applejack and Shining Armor moved to the front of Twilight, Iris and Princess Cadance and her carrying Flurry Heart for safe and protection. They soon joined by the rest of their friends including Team Fighters, Shining Armor, Starlight, Sunset, Flash and Sunburst. They all readied themselves for the next fight.

**_"And now, to deliver the evil, evil message,"_** Grubber continued his announcement, **_"Put your hooves together for Commander Tempeeeest!"_**

As cued, the mysterious shadowy figure slowly emerged from the airship's. She revealed herself to be another familiar pony worn a black crystallized armor with cloak and hood they haven't encounter since Jurassic Land. The very same mare possessed a dark magenta Mohawk-style mane and an aqua-colored right eye with a scar over it, a blinded left eye and two scars on the left cheek. But the strangest feature about this unicorn was her broken horn and it's top part is missing. Mane Six, Shadow Dragon and the children gasped in shock.

"Tempest Shadow?" Twilight asked in shock and concern, "She worked for Storm King too?!"

"I think so," Spike said in concern, "but what happened to her horn?"

"Must be the scar from the Third Mystic War," Shadow Dragon said in concern. He summoned his Darkness Blade wile looking at Blazefist, "Blazefist, we'd better prepare. I don't think she's alone."

Blazefist nodded. Mane Six and their allies summoned and armed with their weapons, suspecting Tempest Shadow isn't alone to come to Canterlot City.

Suddenly, Royal Sisters and Mystic Council teleported themselves from the Canterlot Castle's balcony to the ground. Mystic Council summoned and armed with their weapons for protection of both Jade Emperor and his nieces. They're now behind their soldiers. The Ultimate Mystic Warriors greeted them warmly and humbly.

"'Tempest', is it?" Princess Celestia demanded firmly and calmly, "How may we help you?"

"Oh, I'm so glad you asked. How about we start with your complete and total surrender?" Tempest demanded calmly yet amusingly.

Most of ponies and creatures chatted in shock and concern of what Tempest has demanded. Royal Sisters and even Mystic Council remained firm and vigilant of the commander's words.

Nezha chuckled a bit, "Fool! You dare demand us to surrender?! Don't you know who we are?!"

"For once, I have to agreed with Nezha." Tao said calmly and firmly, "I don't believe you know what you're doing."

"Perhaps, or perhaps not," Azure Phoenix said calmly yet suspiciously, "A proper question is do you truly come to threaten us or fight us to surrender to your false king?"

Tempest smirked calmly, "You have no idea, Emperor of Northern Ma."

"That's absurd!" Nezha said firmly. He turned and glared at Azure Phoenix, "What makes you think that Storm Kingdom have the means to overcome us? They're nothing but barbaric and brainless creatures for us to fight."

Azure Phoenix sighed, "Grand General, in my experience of war, we must never underestimate the enemies despite we have fought them for a long time. I believe this could be different."

Tao hummed in fear, "Azure has make a point. Be high alert."

Nezha scoffed, "Fine. I already alert the army. I'd say it's nothing gonna change the battefield."

Twilight was about to move out, but halted by both her friends and family, who looked worry and uneasy while shaking their heads and pleading her not to do it. The Princess of Friendship sighed while rolled her eyes in annoyance as she pushed them aside while moving to the front, standing besides Azure Phoenix.

"Hi there. Princess of Friendship." Twilight greeted gently yet uneasily, "Not exactly sure what's going on, but I know we can talk things out."

"Oh, goody. The Princess of Friendship finally show her face. That means her boyfriend is here as well," Tempest said calmly. She began walking down the ramp while speaking, "Here's the deal, ladies. I need your magic. Your Elements of Light and Darkness. Give it up nicely, please, or we make it difficult for everyone!"

Her demands shocked the world, making ponies and creatures muttered and whispered in concern about it. Mane Six and their friends looked worry about it as they knew what Tempest meant. She wanted both Twilight and Shadow Dragon since they both possessed both Elemental Elements of Light and Darkness.

"Over our dead bodies!" Shadow Dragon snapped as he came over while moving his girlfriend back.

She and the rest of her friends joined and form perimeter around Twilight, Applejack spoke, "You're not taking Twilight from us!"

"We'll fight you if we have to!" Lance said firmly.

Nyx nodded, "Trust us. We won't go down easily."

"The young ones spoke the truth," Princess Luna agreed, "Why should we cower before you especially surrendering our friends to you? There's one of you and hundreds of us including creatures and Mystic Ponies from other realms."

"Perhaps, you should surrender, Tempest," Nezha said firmly, "If you do attack us, we will make things difficult for you. All units, load your weapons!"

As commanded, Mystic-Equestria Soldiers armed and readied their weapons. The rifle soldiers aimed their blasters at Tempest's body. This make Grubber yelped in fear and scared. And at the same time, Death Tactic used his Mental Link to contact.

Tempest chuckled amusingly, "I was hoping you'd choose 'difficult'." She hit on her lowered chin, which slowly formed a black breathing demonic mask with cyan goggles and a nose cannon-like on her horn. As he cyan colored goggled flickered brightly, She exclaimed, "ENGAGE!"

Suddenly, a group of 10 large grayish furred humanoid creatures worn black crystallized armors and demonic masks while wielding both spears and shields emerged out from the military airship.

"Not these guys again?!" Lance exclaimed in concern.

"Just what we need, more monsters!" Spike exclaimed in fear.

And just before they could do anything, Nezha signaled the Mystic-Equestria Soldiers to fired their blasters, arrows and even using Scout Walkers to fire at them, wounding and killing them at once. All of them groaned and moaned painfully.

Grubber yelped in concern, "Not good!"

Death Tactic sighed, "You've made a mistake, Commander Tempest. Arrest them both for treason against us and our alliance!"

Mystic-Equestria Soldiers quickly loaded up their weapons before readied to attack again. And at the same time, they slowly and cautiously approached to both Tempest and Grubber. To their concerns and suspicious, they found the commander smirked amusingly and proudly.

"This is just the beginning, ladies and gentlecolts," Tempest said calmly.

Mystic Council and Royal Sisters looked suspicious yet concern and uneasy of Tempest's answer. They heard some booming noise. They looked up and found more Storm King's airships hovering and flying towards the location. But they're not alone because they were accompanied by Dark Mystic Force, consisting of seven large demonically armored and high-classed Dark Devastator Cruisers, five lighter armored spaceships Shredder Light Cruisers and five heavy and strong armored demonically ships Armored Assault Cruisers.

Royal Sisters, Mystic Council, and even Mane Six and their friends gasped in shock and worried of what they just saw. The ponies and creatures gasped and screamed in shock of what they just saw. They became worried and scared that the capital city is about to get invaded while they're all about to get killed too.

Jade Emperor shown his firm and determined looks, "They shall not pass! Nezha!"

Nezha nodded as he used his Mental Link, "All Units, prepare for battle!"

As the command has been given, the army of Mystic-Equestria Soldiers armed and loaded their traditional weapons and blasters, as well as their arsenals. They all headed to walls and platforms, where they readied to fire under the Grand General's command.

Looking at the Ares's Shield Gate, Death Tactic used his Mental Link to contact it, "This is Grand Admiral Death Tactic! Activate the Barrier now!" However, he received no response. He snarled angrily and demanded, "Lieutenant Quack, do you copy?! Activate the Barrier now! That's an order!"

"What is going on?!" Nezha demanded angrily.

"They're not responding..." Death Tactic said in concern as he received no response from his soldiers. He gasped in shock, with his widened eyes, "Ares's Shield Gate Station has been compromised!"

* * *

"Your order has been denied, Grand Admiral," Rippersnapper said firmly and amusingly.

Inside the Ares's Shield Gate station, most of the Mystic Soldiers and even their officer - Lieutenant Quake were all killed. He, Snarl and the Demon Changelings were there as well. Snarl and his engineering units sat down and operated the station's console while the soldiers were patrolling the station. The Zmena Dravoc Commander turned and looked at the window, where both Dark Mystic and Storm King's Forces were hovering and approaching to Canterlot City.

Rippersnapper contacted his allies, "This is Rippersnapper. We have succeeded infiltrated and taken control of station! You are clear to begin the invasion!"

"You have done well, Rippersnapper," Dark Curse's voice spoke calmly through his Mental Link, "You have proven that your kind are indeed perfect infiltrators and spies."

* * *

Among the Dark Mystic Cruisers, one of them was a large and demonically dark golden colored command ship with pure silver lines, strong aluminium armor and heavy artillery, served as the main flagship. It was also where Dark Curse resides and command his army and Storm King's for invasion.

Within Dark Devastator Command Cruiser's command bridge, it was filled with pilots, engineers and technicians working and piloting the command ship. On left side was filled with Shadow Technicians; a group of half-machine & half ghoul-classed ponies worn blue suits, working with computers and piloting the ship. One right side was filled with Monk Ghouls; a group of demon-classed dark and evil pony monks worn black and yellow colored monk robes, were powering up and energizing the command ship's power source and arsenals.

At the command ship's front viewed window Dark Curse was witnessing and overseeing the invasion progress. He was accompanied by his six loyal and powerful Demon Generals. He was pleased that his spies has taken over the Ares's Shield Gate and some of his forces were hidden inside the enemy's festival, awaiting for his order to begin invasion.

"My Lord, shall we begin?" Crimson Skull asked calmly.

Kishin nodded firmly, "They're all in positions now. All goes according to your plan. They're awaiting your command."

Dark Curse nodded firmly, "You may began invasion, Crimson Skull and Kishin Akuma. Send word to Maul. He can launch the ambush from within now."

"LORD!" Kishin and Crimson Skull nodded firmly.

* * *

Order has been given. Dark Mystic Cruisers and Storm King's Airships have now begun their invasion at Canterlot City. Armored Assault Carriers and the army of an armored and dark spaceship carrier-like Shadow Strike Gunships have launched out and descended to the ground. They then lowered their ramps, allowing both soldiers and their arsenals to emerge and began the invasion. Even Storm Guards were there as well.

Ground Assault units marched and headed towards the Canterlot City as they began the invasion. An army of armored yet powerful metallic tanks with caterpillar track wheels Neutron Death Tanks with twin strong cannons, giant armored mechanical mammoths-like walking tanks Mammoth Destroyers and armored eight-wheeled missile tanks Missile Assault Hound Cannon (MAHC) Tanks began firing their heavy artillery at the enemy walls and defense arsenals. They were also assisted by some armored mechanical spiders-like walkers Spider Recon Walkers and soldiers riding advanced futuristic motorcycle with zero gravity ability - Raptor Wheels.

Dark Devastator Cruisers and Shredder Light Cruisers have launched their the army of flying fighters - speeding flying jets-like Stinger Jets, an armored demonic beetles-like jet with missiles Armored Beetle Strikes and a large demonic armored helicopter-like jet with heavy artillery Bonecrusher Bombers. They all flew down while firing their blasters and missiles at Canterlot City, engaging with Mystic Cruisers and Fighters, and also assisting the ground assault.

Canterlot City was invaded and assaulted from its six directions, leading by six Demon Generals, who personally lead their own army and arsenals to attack the enemy.

* * *

Witnessing the enemy launching a full-scale invasion on Canterlot City, both ponies and creatures became worried and scared about it.

Greenrob gulped in fear, "We're gonna die!"

CF22 screamed like a girl, **"MAKE LIKE FLAMINGOS AND RUN!"**

They all screamed in fear as they panicked and ran for their lives at once. Both Mystic Council and the leaders across the Equestria did their best to comfort the citizens from being scared. Tempest smirked firmly and calmly as she whistled out loud, summoning more of her Storm Guards to come out and ready to attack the ponies.

Jade Emperor remained firm and calm during the chaos as he magically summoned his weapon - a large golden decorative magical staff with a large sword that has Yin-Yang symbol and Five Elemental Orbs in it. He slammed it on the ground as his weapon has unleashed a powerful five elemental blasts. His Earth Stampede Quake and Wooden Vines has been summoned and spread to halt and repel the invasion from both ground and air. He has fired Metallic Fire Surge Bullets in hitting and wounding some of Storm Guards. He fired Water Cannon in pushing both Tempest and Grubber on their military airship, as well as pushing most of enemy ships aside.

**"SILENT!" **Jade Emperor, using his Royal Canterlot Voice, shouted out loud. This has halted both ponies and creatures from shouting and panicking. He continued, "Soldiers and Creatures from Equestria and Mystic Realm, rally to me! Fight and repel the invasion! Mystic Council, assist and helped the army to repel the invasion, as well as defend the citizens! Leaders across the Equestria Realm, abandon the city! Evacuate your people and return to home now! And someone get Black Alpha and his Knights now!"

Everyone was in shock and surprised by Jade Emperor's order especially evacuate the city. They didn't expect him to be firm and calm during the chaos.

"That's an order! NOW! GO!" Jade Emperor said firmly.

The leaders of Equestria and Mystic Realm nodded and exclaimed in agreement. They all moved out to lead the army to halt and repel the invasion. And at the same time, they have to helped evacuate their own people and returned home safely. Nezha and his Ultimate Warriors remained behind to defend Jade Emperor and his nieces from danger.

The leaders and officers have suspected that defending Canterlot City and repelling the invasion are not the Jade Emperor's objective, but buying more time for them to return home safely, where they can defend their homes and also prepare the army to assist their allies. They have to do it swift and fast.

While the leaders were busy leading the army and also helping evacuate their people to escape Canterlot City, some of 'odd' ponies have smirked darkly and sinisterly. They quickly moved and headed to some stalls. They then transformed into regular Demon Changelings. Maul was one of them.

"Alright, boys. Let's make some noise!" Maul ordered wildly.

"YEAH!" Demon Changelings screeched and cheered wildly and happily.

* * *

On the outskirt of Canterlot City, the battle between Mystic-Equestria and Dark Mystic-Storm King's Armies became fierce by ground, air and even river. Mystic-Equestria Alliance have given everything they've got to hold and repel the enemy invasion, with the help of turrets, arsenals and flying ships. They have to buy more time for the leaders to evacuate and lead their people to home safely via hidden passages and hidden transports.

However, Dark Mystic-Storm King's Forces have poured in more of their soldiers and arsenals in laying siege and breaching in the Canterlot City's Walls. Demon Generals and their personal armies were fierce and determined to bring down the capital city for victory and defeating their enemies.

While Mystic-Equestria Alliance was busy holding the enemy lines, they didn't expect Maul and his Demon Changelings to sneak stealthily and quietly behind them. The Demon Changelings ambushed and killed the soldiers one-by-one including sabotaging and destroying most of turrets and arsenals. This has allowed Dark Mystic-Storm King Army easily invade and breech the city, and also begin to defeat and slaughter both soldiers and innocents they come across.

* * *

Tempest grunted in pain as she and Grubber recovered and regained their conscience from the Jade Emperor's attack. As they both slowly getting up, they found Jade Emperor and his nieces were protecting and saving their allies and citizens. Nezha and his five Ultimate Mystic Warriors were busy fighting off and repelling enemy invaders.

Tempest even spotted Twilight and Shadow Dragon were there, helping and getting their friends and families to safety. Mane Six, Dragon Strike Force, Freedom Fighters and their allies and friends were helping them out.

If she wanted to accomplish her mission, she needed to make Twilight and Shadow Dragon stay still for her to weaken and capture them alive. Tempest quickly jumped up high. She took out an Obsidian Orb from her pocket. She then kicked it straight at Jade Emperor.

Spotted an Obsidian Orb heading towards him and his family, Jade Emperor quickly turned and summoned his Force-Field Barrier to halt and repel the orb's impact. For a moment has passed, the orb broke through and hit a powerful impact on the Jade Emperor's chest, causing him to scream in pain. Everyone including his nieces and grandson to gasp in shock and concern.

**"UNCLE/GRANDFATHER!" **Royal Sisters and Nezha shouted in concern.

As Tempest landed on the ground, she found more Mystic-Equestria Soldiers charged and attacked her. She retaliated and fought back fiercely and determinedly.

Unlike any creatures being turned into stone; Jade Emperor felt dizzy, weakened and sick especially feeling his powers have been siphoned. He even coughed and spilled some blood out. He fell on the ground hard as he has lost his conscience. Princess Celestia, Princess Luna, Nezha, Twilight, Shadow Dragon and Iris approached and checked on the emperor's condition. Death Tactic checked on his body's vital.

"Oh no..." Death Tactic said in concern as he turned and looked at his allies, "He's been poisoned!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone asked in shock.

"It can't be! Obsidian Orb supposed to turn creatures into stone!" Twilight said in concern.

"Not to Mystic Ponies. They're poison because it possessed the power of Dark Stones and Dark Magic," Death Tactic said dryly, "The Emperor need the medical attention now! We must get him to safety now!"

"Sir, we're receiving the report from Black Alpha and Susano!" Sushi exclaimed in concern while looking at her communicator device. Everyone turned and looked at her. She continued, "Mystic Realm is under attacked! They're being invaded by Dark Mystic Ponies!"

"Impossible!" Nezha exclaimed in shock. He grunted in anger, "Damn it! They anticipated our moves! How could this has happen?!"

"Sir, what are we going to do?!" Ripper asked in concern.

Nezha hissed in frustration, "I don't know... I don't want to let my grandfather down for not defending both Mystic and Equestria Realms. What can I do?"

"Good question..." Shadow Dragon said in concern.

Iris hissed in concern, "This isn't good..."

"I know. We've gotta do something!" Twilight said in fear.

Princess Celestia looked worry and scared as she too wander of what she can do. However, through her experience and leadership being Ruler of Equestria, she knows what she must do to help protect and save her home, her citizens and her family. She has to make the difficult choice that would save her home, her uncle and his Mystic Realm.

"Nezha, get your grandfather and all your forces back to Mystic Realm! You're taking his place now. They need you to lead and protect your home!" Princess Celestia said firmly, shocking and surprising everyone. She continued, "Luna and I will continued evacuating the city to safe home."

"Are you sure?" Nezha asked in concern.

"The city is lost. But we can still defend and save our ponies and creatures while escorting them back home safely!" Princess Celestia said firmly, "Then, we will regroup and gather our forces to defend the base and also fight back the enemies. We will drive them off."

"That sounds like the plan, mother," Iris said calmly.

Twilight nodded, "Yeah. It might be our only chance!"

"Alright. Let's do this. We're running out of time!" Nezha nodded firmly. He turned and looked at Princess Celestia, "Take care, Aunt Celestia."

Princess Celestia nodded, "You too, Nezha. You're now the next Mystic Emperor to lead Mystic Realm."

"Yeah. Never thought that I'd become the Mystic Emperor so soon," Nezha remarked sarcastically yet calmly. He turned and looked at Death Tactic, "Old friend, initiate Protocol 13!"

Death Tactic nodded firmly as he used his communication device, "This is Grand Admiral Death Tactic! All Mystic Units, fall back to Mystic Realm now! Mystic Realm is under attacked! Jade Emperor is wounded! Protocol 13 has been initiated! I repeat Protocol 13 has been initiated!"

* * *

After his announcement has been made, most of Mystic Ponies have abandoned their posts and battle as they all began to escape and retreat to Mystic Realm. And at the same time, they helped carrying and leading the wounded soldiers to safety. They also helped and guide Equestria Ponies and other creatures to escape Canterlot City before they escaped as well.

Some of them used Mystic Portal while others gotten into Black Hawk Gunships and Mystic Cruisers to warped themselves safely to Mystic Realm. However, some soldiers and citizens got shot and killed, and even their flying transports got damaged and destroyed during their escape. Nevertheless, most of Mystic Ponies have managed to escape and retreat home safely.

* * *

After making the announcement and watching his kind made their escape, Death Tactic turned to Nezha, whom he nodded in confirmation that Mystic Ponies have begun evacuating and retreating to Mystic Realm. Nezha nodded firmly before turned to Soki and Silverclaw as he gestured them to Jade Emperor. Two Ultimate Mystic Warriors nodded firmly as they quickly helped carrying the Mystic Emperor on their back.

And at the same time, a demonic shark-like designs of grayish Black Hawk Gunship has arrived and landed on the ground. The gunship was piloted by Starkiller. Soki and Silverclaw quickly moved the Mystic Emperor safely inside while they were covered by both Ripper and Sushi. Nezha and Death Tactic defeated and killed some of enemy troops before making inside the gunship.

As gunship was powering up and readied to fly, Nezha and his allies turned to Princess Celestia and her family. They gave a firm salute to them. They did the same thing to Ultimate Mystic Warriors. Ultimate Black Hawk Gunship took off before warped itself back to Mystic Realm.

Tempest has defeated Mystic-Equestria Soldiers. She turned her attention to Twilight and her allies. She charged in while readying with the Obsidian Orb.

Princess Celestia turned to Princess Luna, "Luna, quick! Go south beyond the Badlands!" Her younger sister nodded firmly. Twilight, Shadow Dragon and Iris were there to hear it while fighting off enemy troops. Unknowingly Tempest kicking an Obsidian Orb at her back, she continued, "Seek help from the Queen of the Hippo—"

**_BOOM! SCREAM! _**Princess Celestia got hit while turned into an Obsidian Statue, shocking the rest of her family and friends.

Princess Luna gasped in concern and shock. She then found more of Dark Mystic Soldiers and Storm Guards charged in to attack and capture her. She teleported to midair, where she began flapping her wings and escape. Unfortunately for her, she got hit by Tempest's Obsidian Orb. She immediately turned into statue. She dropped straight to live-performance stage, where she was about to smash into pieces.

Luckily, both Twilight and Iris quickly saved Princess Luna be levitating her statue form, though it was very heavy for them.

Seeing her chance, Tempest jumped up high again as she kicked another Obsidian Orb at two last princesses. Spotted it coming towards them, both Twilight and Iris gasped in shock and concern as they realized they can't escape it while putting Princess Luna's statue down on the stage. Unknown to the princesses, they got pushed aside by someone else before she got hit by Obsidian Orb. Twilight lost her crown, dropping and rolling towards Tempest.

Twilight and Iris got recovered by the push. Shadow Dragon approached them both while checking if they're alright or not. They turned and looked at the pony, who rescued them. They gasped in shock as they found Derpy grunted in pain as her body slowly turned into statue.

"Derpy!" Twilight exclaimed in concern, "No!"

Feeling her body is turning into a statue, Derpy grunted in pain, "RUN! Help us, Princess Twilight and Princess Iris! You two are our only hope!"

Derpy has been turned into a complete statue. Twilight was shocked and traumatized to see her fellow Ponyville Town Pony turned into a statue. She cried a little bit. And not to mention, she was the mother to Nyx's friend - Dinky Doo. Shadow Dragon and Iris grabbed and got her to stand up now.

"We have to go now!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed firmly yet sadly, "There's nothing you can do!"

Iris nodded in agreement, "He's right. Right now, we have the mission to do."

Knowing what Shadow Dragon and Iris were talking, Twilight shook her head hard while wiping her tears off. She nodded firmly as she and her friends turned and regrouped with the rest of their friends and family.

Tempest and Grubber approached to the statue, which was covered by gas. Unknowingly they got the wrong princesses, they both smirked proudly and happily.

Tempest chuckled, "Easy as pie."

"Oh, I love pie." Grubber said happily while thinking about pie. Tempest glared at him. He cleared his throat, "Oh, you totally got the last Princesses! And then, we get the spiky pony!"

As soon as the gas dispersed, they found Derpy statue stood before them. Her horn sparked in electrical energy, she snarled, "That's not Princess Twilight!" She turned and glared at her hedgehog minion, "Grubber, get her and her boyfriend now!"

Grubber yelped in concern and fear. He turned and ran off at once, "Guys, we gotta get the Princess and her boyfriend!"

Frustrated and angered that she didn't get both Twilight and Shadow Dragon, Tempest slammed her hooves on the Princess of Friendship's crown to pieces. After venting out her anger, she took a deep breath as she took out her dark yellowish Summoner Gem.

"Now, my mightiest beast, it's your turn to hunt them down!" Tempest snapped firmly. She threw it out high while shouted, "Come forth, Chaos Slayer!"

**_POPPED! _**Summoner Gem has released the mightiest yet scarred Tyranno Chaos before her. He growled a bit before let out his loud roar.

* * *

Shining Armor and his family; accompanied by Flash, Sunburst and 10 Crystal Guards, were running away from Storm Guards into a deep alley. Upon arriving at the T-Junction, they found something shocking. They quickly ducked down while Storm Guards appeared behind them. The humanoid furred creatures got blasted and shot. The Crystal Royalty got up and met up with General Rexstrike, Sergeant Fenix and some of thousands Royal Guards.

"Rexstrike, thanks for saving us!" Shining Armor thanked General Rexstrike.

Rexstrike nodded firmly, "Just doing my job. We're not out of woods yet!"

Shining Armor nodded firmly as he led his family and remaining units at once. Upon arriving to their destination, they found Mane Five and their allies were fighting off most of Dark Mystic Ponies and Storm Guards.

Using both their weapons and Elemental Elements of Harmony, Mane Five and Dragon Strike Force fought and defeated most of Dark Mystic Ponies. Starlight, Sunset, Team Fighters and Shadow Six helped and covered the rest of their family, friends, ponies and other creatures to escape through hidden passages while fighting the enemies off. They have defeated most of the enemies now. The area is clear for now.

"Everyone alright?" Shining Armor asked. His allies nodded and chatted in agreement. He sighed in relief. He then noticed someone missing. He asked, "Where's Twiley?!"

"Over here!" Twilight shouted as she, Shadow Dragon and Iris have arrived at the destination. She hugged her family happily that they're alive. She then hugged Shining Armor, "I'm so glad that you're alright!"

Departing from hugging his sister, Shining Armor sighed, "Me too, Twiley! Now, let's get out of here while we're still can!"

"I'm afraid I can't go with you," Twilight said in concern, shocking her friends and family. She continued, "I have the mission to complete."

"What? Why?!" Princess Cadance asked in concern.

"I know what Twilight was doing!" Rainbow said firmly, "We gotta go back there and fight!"

Fluttershy gasped, "Have you lost your mind?!"

"Not a great idea, darling!" Rarity exclaimed in concern.

"We can't go back!" Aqua protested firmly, "We're outnumbered and outmatched!"

Blazefist nodded firmly, "She's right. All Mystic Ponies have responded to Protocol 13! They have to return home to defend it and Jade Emperor now. Until the threat of Mystic Realm is over, they can't help us now!"

"And not to mention, all Leaders across Equestria are returning home now!" Saber said firmly.

"After what happen now, they have to defend their homes and citizens from the invasion. And not to mention," Shorty added in concern. He then looked at his communicator device, which shown and heard buzzing and static noise. He hissed angrily, "The enemy are jamming our communication now! We got cut off!"

"Meaning?" Laxtinct said in concern.

Shorty sighed, "We won't get any reinforcement from our allies. Enemy ships have formed blockade on their nations. We're on our own."

"Damn it! We can't do nothing!" Rainbow exclaimed in frustration.

"We just got our cupcakes handed to us by the worst party crasher ever!" Pinkie exclaimed in concern.

Spike nodded fearfully, "You saw the size of those goons and also how many of those Dark Mystic Ponies. You seriously wanna go back?"

"You really wanna get us killed or something?!" Terrorcreep demanded angrily while holding Fluttershy close to him. Rainbow remained silent while looking down. He scoffed, "That's what I thought..."

"Then, what are we gonna do?" Tailtech asked.

"We can't hide here forever." Applejack said in concern, "And let's be honest, we can't go back. Look at what they did to the Mystic Emperor and Princesses. We gotta keep them from Twilight and Shadow Dragon."

"Returning and Defending Ponyville Town is our only option!" Icy said in concern.

"Not exactly," Twilight disagreed. Everyone looked at her. She continued, "Celestia told Luna to find the Queen of the... 'Hippos'. Luna can't, so I have to."

Everyone sans Shadow Dragon and Iris was in shock and surprised by Twilight's answer. They didn't expect that.

"Hippos?! Are you kidding me?" Lance asked in concern.

"I'm not sure they really help us much, mummy," Nyx said in fear,

"Definitely doom..." Laxtinct said in concern before dropped on the floor hard.

"Not Hippos..." Blazefist disagreed. He then gritted his teeth angrily, "Hippogriffs... That's what Princess Celestia was referring to."

Everyone gasped in shock and concern of what he has said. Indigo asked, "The same creatures that murdered my brother - Ruby from the early A.E., dad?"

"Yeah. The same ones," Blazefist said firmly. He sighed, "Are you sure that they're the ones we need for reinforcement?"

Shadow Dragon shrugged, "We don't have much choice."

Iris nodded, "The Hippogriffs are the only creatures we can get for reinforcement."

Blazefist was unconvinced and uncertain of it, "I still don't like it."

Aqua sighed as she held her husband's chest, "Listen to me, Blazefist. I know you're angry and upset about working with them especially what happen to Ruby. But if we don't get more help sooner or later, we won't able to help others." She held Indigo and Laxtinct close to her, "Do it for our family. Do it for your son."

Blazefist was in shock and surprised by his wife's words. He hissed as he gave some thoughts about it. He sighed in defeat, "Fine. We'll do it. But if they tried to kill us, I'm gonna burn them in hell for good."

"Oh great..." Laxtinct said in annoyance, "The Scourge of Hippogriff got his mojo back. Just what we need."

"Typical hothead as usual..." Saber said in annoyance, "Can't say I'm surprise."

"So, where can we find them?" Applejack asked in concern.

"They're somewhere south, past the Badlands." Twilight answered, "Mount Aris, I think."

Fluttershy gasped, "That means we'll have to... leave Equestria. Oh!

"I'm not even packed!" Rarity exclaimed in concern. Everyone turned and looked at her oddly. She looked annoyed, "What? Every girl needs some specific fashions to survive the terrains, darling."

"Honestly..." Shorty said in annoyance while facepalm.

"I understand you're scared, and nopony else has to go." Twilight said firmly and calmly, "But I have to find this queen. I have to go to the South. We need her help. She might be our only hope."

"If you're going, so am I," Shadow Dragon said firmly, surprising the group. He continued, "We have to, or die trying."

"Count on me," Iris supported, "I've been worse battle than this especially when fighting with Brutal Khan."

"We're going too!" Nyx said as she, Spike and Lance stood before their family. And just before Twilight could protest, she spoke up, "We've been on tough situation than this especially Demon Lands. We can handle it."

Lance nodded firmly, "She's right, Twi. I can look after her and Spike." He turned and looked at Flare Tiger, "Plus, we could use historian. She's here for a reason like making sure the future is in the same track."

"True," Flare Tiger said calmly before rubbed her head, "Though I get some headache to remember what kind of event and danger we're dealing with. I'll try." She turned and looked at her family. She gave them a warm hug, and even given passionate kiss to her husband, "Watch yourself and the kids, will ya?"

Comet Star nodded happily, "We will, honey. Take care, dear."

"We love you, mummy!" Flare Tiger's Children exclaimed tearfully while hugging her.

Flare Tiger sighed as she hugged her children, "You too, kids. Don't fight and compete with each other. Work together to survive. That's what you all need to do."

"We're all behind you, Twilight." Spike said proudly.

Twilight sighed in defeat, "Fine. But stick together and stay put of troubles."

"Okay!" Lance, Nyx and Spike exclaimed happily.

"You're not going alone, Twi," Applejack said firmly as she and her friends stood before Twilight. She continued, "We're in this together. We got your back. Right, everypony?"

"YEAH" Mane Five cheered happily and wildly.

"Don't forget about us, pal," Blazefist said firmly as he patted Shadow Dragon's back, "We, Dragon Strike Force, gotta stick together. Remember what Master Zhao Long said?"

Shadow Dragon nodded happily as he and his team cheered, "Unite as One!"

"So, I guess this is it?" Shining Armor asked in concern. Twilight and her friends nodded firmly. He then gave his sister a deep hug, "Stay alive, sis."

"You too, BBBFF," Twilight said tearfully. As she departed, she turned to Princess Cadance and Flurry Heart. She asked, "Can look after him and your baby?"

Princess Cadance nodded as she gave Twilight a hug, "We'll be fine. Just make sure you come back home alive, with some reinforcement." As she departed from hugging Twilight, she looked at both her sister-in-law and cousin, "And also, try not to get jealous and gone mad at each other when you have the moments with Shadow Dragon. Work together to survive."

Shadow Dragon groaned a bit, "Terrific. Other than saving the world, got a wife and girlfriend to worry about."

Iris scoffed, "We'll be fine, Cadance."

Twilight giggled a bit, "Dully noted." She turned and looked at Starlight and Sunset, "You two, keep Ponyville Town safe. It's the only place that the ponies need to know that we're still fighting."

"You can count on us, Twilight," Starlight said firmly.

Sunset nodded, "Yeah. We've got this."

"Please, come back home safe," Shiroi said gently as she gave Lance a kiss.

Lance smiled, "I will."

"Alright, teams!" Blazefist ordered firmly, "We'd better get to Armor Strike-I now! That gunship's gonna help us out of here and head to the south! So, let's move!"

And just before Twilight could move out, she approached to Dinky as she gave the little unicorn a warm hug, confusing the filly. The princess continued, "Dinky, I'm sorry about your mother." Dinky was confused and scared. She continued, "But I will say this - she's one of the bravest pony I've met. I will find a way to save her."

Dinky cried tearfully as she gave the princess a hug, "Please save her, Princess Twilight!"

Twilight nodded firmly, "I will."

Mane Six, Dragon Strike Force and the children quickly moved out at once. They're all heading to the hanger, where flying transports including Armor Strike-I parked. Shining Armor and his allies quickly entered the hidden passages. They're all then led and guide the refugees and peasants safely to Ponyville Town while defend it now.

* * *

Mane Six, Dragon Strike Force and the children make the run for their lives now. They're heading straight to the hanger area, which was located on the Canterlot Castle's southern part. However, they have both Dark Mystic Ponies and Storm Guards to deal with. The teams worked together to overcome the odds while heading to their destination.

Shadow Dragon took the lead as he swung his Darkness Blade in cutting down Dark Mystic Ponies while firing both Darkness Spheres and Chaos Hyper Blasts in knocking Dark Mystic Brute Units. He also summoned Dragoking to help him fight off the enemies and their arsenals. Twilight and Iris provide covering fire for their lover by firing their magical powerful spells - Unicorn Bursts, Barriers, Friendship Beam Blast and Skystorm Beam in knocking the enemies off.

Nyx, in her teenage form, teamed up with her older step-brother Lance to fight off the enemies. Nyx used her Mystical Night Sword while Lance swung his Oblivion Dragoon Blade & Oathkeeper Blossom Blade in cutting the enemies off. Spike was riding Nyx's back as he fired his Dragon Flames at the enemies. Using her Time-Space Magic Spells, Flare Tiger teleport and reappear before the enemies as he clawed and fired her Temporal Blast in defeating the enemies off.

Blazefist and Saber teamed up and fired their Firestorm Phoenix and Tornado Beam Blast in knocking most of Storm Guards. Aqua, Applejack and Rainbow covered their teammates by using their weapons to fight off Dark Mystic Soldiers. Fluttershy used the power of Animal's Ruby - elephant's strength, rabbit's jump and cheetah's speed, quickly defeat the enemies off. Terrorcreep defended her by unleashing both Thunderstorm and Nightmare Raid to slaughter them for coming near to her.

Shorty and Tailtech sniped their blasters at the soldiers from the buildings and hidden areas while Rarity and Icy used their Diamond Force-Field and Walls of Ice to block the enemy shots. Pinkie and Laxtinct covered the rear by firing Party Cannon, Stone Gatling and Rockslide in knocking and destroy enemy military arsenals out.

Mane Six and their allies have arrived at southern hanger bay. They spotted Armor Strike-I was still parked. They all quickly moved and headed towards it while they still can. Suddenly, they heard some booming and stomping noise. They turned and looked back, where they found Grubber was leading Storm Guards and Dark Mystic Ponies charging and attacking them. Tempest's Tyranno Chaos was there as well. It roared angrily and wildly.

"Him..." Dragoking snarled darkly.

"Oh great! Tyranno Chaos!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed in concern. Dragoking gave a loud roar, making him to use his Summoner Gem to beam and get his Hydragoon inside. He hissed as he kept his Summoner Gem in the pocket, "Sorry, buddy. No time for another monster duel!"

"Please don't tell me it's the same one from Jurassic Land." Rainbow said in concern.

Chaos Slayer sniffed in the air as he turned and glared at Mane Six and their allies. He growled, "You..."

"Yep. It's the same one." Pinkie said fearfully.

"Get them, Chaos Slayer! Just make sure the princess and her boyfriend's alive!" Grubber ordered. Chaos Slayer roared angrily at the hedgehog. It scared him off. He groaned, "Hey, don't try to eat me, you stupid dinosaur!"

"It has a name now?!" Iris asked in surprise.

"Everyone, get inside the gunship!" Blazefist ordered firmly. He turned to Laxtinct, Shorty, Terrorcreep, Aqua and Saber, "Shorty, get the ship running! The rest of you, let's blow the joint!"

"On it!" His teammates shouted.

Blazefist, Laxtinct, Terrorcreep, Aqua and Saber remained behind. The rest of their teammates quickly moved and got into Armor Strike-I. Shorty and Tailtech got into cockpit. They both acted as pilot and co-pilot. They both powered up the gunship as it's ready to lift off.

Five warriors channeled their energies before unleashing the powers of their Elemental Elements. Saber summoned five Tornado Blast Beams while fusing with Blazefist's Firestorm Phoenix, Laxtinct's Rockslide, Terrorcreep's Thunderstorm and Aqua's Water Torpedo Shards into a powerful deadly stormy tornado. They destroyed the hanger's bridge, and even some enemy and their arsenals. It has halted the enemy advance.

After they complete their jobs, Blazefist and his team quickly moved and got inside the Armor Strike-I. The commander spoke, "Take us off, Shorty!"

Shorty nodded, "On it! Tailtech, prepare to launch!"

"Launching now!" Tailtech exclaimed firmly.

As Shorty pulled the ship's wheel up, Tailtech pushed the thruster's level in activating the ship's engine. This caused Armor Strike-I lifted off from the platform while flew off to the southern part of Equestria. Grubber and his allies stood before while watching their targets flew off.

"So, which one of you guys is goin' after them? Anyone good with flying pony ship?" Grubber asked while scratching his head. The Storm Guards growled, making him to sigh. He continued, "I would, but I just had a hearty meal, and I will think and I will side-cramp. I'm very big-boned. I think quick."

"In other words, you're failed your mission again," Maul's voice asked in annoyance. Grubber yelped as he turned and found Dark Curse and Maul stood before them. He scoffed, "Great. What's next, boss?"

Dark Curse, surprisingly yet calmly smirked, "This is merely minor setback. Everything will return to according to my plan." He turned and looked at Maul, "Summon her here now."

Maul smirked, "Got it."

* * *

After escaping Canterlot City's hidden passages, Shining Armor and his allies guide and led 50,000 ponies and 10,000 soldiers to Ponyville Town as fast as they can. And at the same time, they have to outrun from Dark Mystic Ponies and Storm Guards. Starlight, Sunset, Shadow Six and Team Fighters were covering the rear while fighting back the enemies. Cutie Mark Crusaders helped and get the ponies up and running.

Starlight used her Glimmering Magical Staff that unleashed her powerful Stardust Beam Blast. Sunset used her Blazing War Fan is cutting the enemies down swiftly. Shiroi transformed into her persona - Kasai Songbird as she fired both Hikari Shot and Obliteration Beam at them and their arsenals. Red Arsenal fired his arrows and his Cybernetic Hoof's Blasters at enemies from distance. Metalgear and his Metal Ponies fired their Metal Cannons at the enemies. Shadow Five, Steel Blaze and Drake Trio were engaging and fight off the enemies. They were also assisted by Sergeant Fenix, Corporal Dom and some Royal Guards.

Shining Armor and his company were almost to Ponyville Town's walls. And unfortunately for them, Dark Mystic Ponies and Storm Guards are close to them now. And just before they could do anything, they saw something blasting up and rained down upon enemy troops. They were in shock and surprised by the attacks.

"What was that?" Sunburst asked in shock.

"Mortar," Flash said in shock and surprise, "Didn't know Ponyville have one."

"I don't think they did. I think we're about to find out." Shining Armor disagreed. He then found Ponyville Town's door opened in two. He ordered, "Come on. Get inside now!"

Shining Armor quickly led the rest of ponies into the town's, where they found more soldiers and citizens were waiting. They quickly helped them out. Mayor Mare approached to Shining Armor and his allies.

"Prince Shining Armor! Princess Cadance! Thank goodness, you're alright!" Mayor Mare exclaimed in relief. She sighed, "After I saw what happen to Canterlto Town, I feared the worst for Princess Twilight and her friends."

"They're fine, Mayor. They're getting some help now," Shining Armor said firmly and calmly. Remembered about the mortars, he asked, "Mayor, who ordered the mortars to hit the enemy?"

"I did." A familiar voice spoke.

Everyone turned to the front, where they found a silver armored bat hunter-like Pegasus and his blue colored Vileraptor was standing. He deactivated his mask, and revealed his face before them.

"Jason Stride? You order the mortar and save us?" Shining Armor asked in surprise.

Jason nodded, "Yup. That's what I did. I even took control of Ponyville Town's defenses, making sure no enemy tried to get inside our base without the fight."

"Thank you, Jason," Princess Cadance thanked happily and calmly, "If you hadn't come, I hate to imagine of Ponyville fall into enemy's hands."

"No problem. What's next now?" Jason asked.

Looking at the Castle of Friendship as he remembered the plans he and his sister have plans; Shining Armor sighed as he shown his firm and brave face.

"Now... We defend Ponyville Town until Twilight get some help and return home." Shining Armor turned and looked at his allies, "And I need all of you to help if we want to survive. Those who wanted to fight, follow Sergeant Fenix for more training. General Rexstrike, we need to set up perimeter and arsenal on the walls. We're gonna have some company soon. Mayor, I need you to help look after the ponies. Cadance, Starlight, Sunset, Silver Bat, Flash, Sunburst, Shadow Five and Team Fighters; follow me. We need to make some plans and ready our troops for the fight. And also, watch over Flurry Heart too."

"YES, SIR!" Everyone saluted firmly.

"Alright, everyone. We've gotta hold the line or take down the enemy occupation as long as we can," Shining Armor said firmly, "And also, we cannot let them destroy the Castle of Friendship. It's the symbol of hope, and also the only way to let Twiley knows that we're standing. Is everyone ready?"

"We're ready, sir!" Everyone shouted and cheered firmly.

"For Equestria!" Shining Armor gave a battle cry while raised his hoof high, "Equestrian Rebel Army, prepare for battle!"

"For Equestria!" Everyone gave a loud battle cry and cheers.

"Equestria!" Flurry Heart cheered cutely and happily.

Shining Armor and his allies split up their groups for setting up the defense and arsenal, as well as preparing the army for their next battle.

* * *

Canterlot City is conquered. Dark Mystic Army are patrolling and guarding the city, along with Storm Guards and powerful weaponized arsenals. Dark Mystic Cruisers and Storm Ships were flying besides the Ares's Shield Gate for security measures as well. Some soldiers have captured and transported their prisoners and slaves for their usefulness and experiments while the rest like wounded and resistant ones got executed and burnt to death.

At the throne chamber's balcony, Tempest has seen everything. She turned and returned to the throne chamber, where both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna were trapped inside the glassed case with technological console, standing in the middle of chamber.

Tempest spoke dryly and darkly, "All this power wasted on parties when there are far greater uses."

Hearing the door was opened, Tempest turned and found three Storm Guards entered. Unlike typical Storm Guards, three of them have unique and different appearances. On the left side was a gigantic bodybuilder yet demonic Storm Creature with dark yellow single-eye, three pointy spikes and mandibles worn dark purple colored Storm Guard's armor, his left arm was replaced with a powerful cannon-like blaster and his right arm was a large metallic claw. The center was a scrawny yet muscular demonic grasshopper-like creature worn scary helmet reddish armor for chest and lower parts, gauntlets, knee pads and its lowered armor. And on the right side was a a bigger yet magenta colored Storm Guard worn chrome armor and helmet and has a black cape.

"General Shockwave... Colonel Deadlock... Captain Phasma..." Tempest said calmly, "Nice of you to join the party."

"I thought you despise party a lot, as much as I do. I don't enjoy celebration," Shockwave said dryly and darkly as he clenched his right claw, "Nevertheless, I have taken care of the Eastern Equestria, making sure no one resist us or sending reinforcement All thanks to my logic, brute strength and commanding of my army."

Deadlock scoffed, "Always lack of faith as usual, general." He summoned and held his magical staff on the ground, "My strong religious belief to Demon God has led us to great victory on the west! No resistance stand on the way of Great Storm King himself."

"Save your bragging, fools," Phasma said dryly and darkly, "All of us have accomplish the mission. I wonder if Commander Tempest did succeed her mission or not."

"Your argument is logical, Captain Phasma," Shockwave said calmly. He turned and looked at Tempest, "Despite you have succeeded conquering the capital city of Equestria, I do not see our latest prisoners of war. Where are they?"

"Indeed. Did you fail again?" Deadlock asked amusingly.

"This is no surprise that you didn't do well with our mission lately," Phasma remarked dryly.

"They will be here soon," Tempest said calmly and firmly. She heard the ringtone. She turned and found Storm Guards have arrived, with holding the flask of brightly yet blinking blue liquid. They were looking at her. She groaned, "Well? Answer it!"

The first Storm Guard brought the cauldron with dark blue liquid. The second one opened and poured it into the cauldron. It then burst in flames as if summoning something forth. Storm Guards yelped as they moved back. Tempest and Storm Generals bowed down before it. It shown the white creature's neck and chest, wp grumbled angrily and annoyingly.

_"Where am I supposed to be looking? I never understand how this spell works." _Storm King complained angrily before shouted, _"Tempest!"_

Tempest helped Storm King to find his direction to look at his commanding officers. Three officers laughed amusingly while remained silent to see Tempest doing their dirty work to help him find a way to communicate with them. As soon as Tempest mention 'look right', Storm King turned and looked at her face.

_"Oh. There you are. And my three little favorite officers are here too - Shockwave, Deadlock and Phasma. Good," _Storm King said happily and calmly. He then noticed Tempest was still wearing her battle mask. He groaned, _"Tempest, can you drop the mask, will you? Hard to look at you, you know?"_

Tempest sighed as she deactivated her battle mask and faced at her king. Storm King smiled, _"That's better. Here's the deal. I'm in the middle of a big re-brand here. 'The Storm King' is tracking well as 'intensely intimidating' as Dark Curse and his pals, but you know what? I need to back it up. You know what I need to back it up with?"_

Everyone remained silent and calm. Storm King shouted angrily with his temper, scaring most of his officers and guards, _"A storm! That would be great!"_ He sighed calmly while smiling calmly, _"You and Dark Curse promised me magic that could control the elements, and right now,"_ He shown his magical staff with bluish diamond on its top, _"I'm holding a what? A branch. A twig. Bleh!"_

"Agreed. How could a twig can help our king to become powerful and immortal god," Shockwave demanded calmly.

"Obviously, you're not smarter than I thought, Shockwave," Tempest remarked sarcastically, earning Shockwave's anger and annoyance. She continued, "And it's the Staff of Sacanas, Your Excellency, and it will channel the magic of the Elemental Elements of Light and Darkness, and the rest of its kind including the Equestria's Elements of Harmony. With them, you'll soon have the power of a hundred armies."

"Does that include the match against the Mystic Ponies, and even gods themselves?" Deadlock asked amusingly.

"Indeed, it is, oh wise Deadlock," Tempest said calmly.

Storm King hummed calmly, _"So that would be a yes on your locking down the Pegacornicus and her little boyfriend, or whatever you call them?"_

"Give me three days. I'll have everything ready for your arrival." Tempest said firmly.

"She will never succeeded it, sir. She will fail again," Phasma said firmly, "Just like our failed previous invasion."

_"Good point, Captain. Which is why I decided that you'll be working with Tempest while Shockwave and Deadlock will take care of resistance and new base. After all, she is my Second-in-Command since that traitorous Strife." _Storm King said calmly, shocking his generals. He turned and glared at Tempest, _"Remember, Tempest. Only I have the power to make you whole. Make this twig work, and you'll get your reward. Fail me, and your horn won't be the only thing that's broken."_

Calm as always, Tempest narrowed her eyes firmly, "It won't be a problem."

_"Great!"_ Storm King exclaimed happily. As he was speaking happily, his visual slowly fading and buzzing, and his voice was warbling like it's getting cut off, _"I'm ready to power up, crash and bash, and be the biggest, baddest bugaloooooo..."_

As soon as communication spell got cut off, the flames dispersed into cauldron. Tempest and her generals looked at Dark Curse, Maul and Grubber stood before them.

"Sorry, bad spell service." Grubber apologized, "You want me to call him back?"

"Dark Lord and his Second-in-Command, welcome," Tempest bowed humbly. Dark Curse and Maul bowed humbly. She turned and glared at Grubber, "Do you have the Princess and the Mystic Pony?"

"Well, uh, funny story. It kinda seems like she and he..." Grubber said uneasily and nervously, making Tempest annoyed and angry. He gulped, "They might've like, you know, got away... a little bit."

Tempest looked annoy and angry to hear the news while the rest of her colleagues sighed in annoyance and frustration about it.

"Typical hedgehog as usual," Phasma said dryly, "I'd never understand why he join us in the first place."

"For her, no doubt," Deadlock said calmly, "As long he doesn't betray our kingdom, she'll be safe."

Shockwave sighed, "And yet, he continued fail his mission a lot. He is worse as Tempest."

Tempest continued glaring at Grubber, who looked scared and worried, "O know you're disappointed, but I got one word for you-" He shown a cake before her, "'spongecake'."

Angered and fury at Grubber's failure and jokes again, Tempest fired her electrical shock at him, making him and his cake get shocked and electrified. Shockwave, Deadlock, Phasma and even Maul laughed amusingly and wildly at his stupidity. Dark Curse sighed in annoyance about it.

"Remind me why she was put as Second-in-Command, not us?" Deadlock asked in annoyance, "I thought we were his favorite generals."

Phasma sighed, "Strife. That fool have made our king more paranoid and suspicious of us. He chose outsiders than us."

"Logically, we have proven to be powerful and cunning warriors. He has the right to be suspicious," Shockwave said calmly, "Nevertheless, we will regain our positions."

"Their escape is nothing compared to how you lost those embryos back on the island!" Tempest snapped angrily in calm tone while looking away.

"It wasn't my fault! That scary lizard-frog monster thingy came outta nowhere and spit in my face!" Grubber protested in fear before eating his cake, "I tried turning it into a statue, but it didn't work!"

"Idiot. Those orbs don't work on those kind of creatures! You should've known that!" Tempest snapped in anger yet calmly.

"If we want to accomplish goal especially helping Storm King to become a powerful god as me," Dark Curse said calmly as he approached to the middle while looking down on the floor, which shown decorative butterfly-like pattern. He smirked calmly, "I required Twilight and Shadow Dragon. As long we have those two inside Staff of Sacanas, the rest will follow and entered it by itself."

"I know..." Tempest said dryly at Dark Curse, "I know what I'm doing, sir. I don't need you to remind me again."

"Hey, easy, guys! I want the Storm King to fix that crazy horn as badly as you do, Tempest." Grubber said calmly, "It looked like a crackly chipped tooth on the top of your head. And you know you don't look good in that."

Angered by Grubber's statement, Tempest turned and snapped at him, "That Princess and Mystic Pony are not gonna keep me from getting my horn back! Prepare my ship!"

Grubber yelped in concern as he headed off to make some preparation on her ship. Phasma turned and glared at Tempest.

"As Storm King's order, I will come and follow you, but don't expect I follow your order." Phasma said dryly, "If things goes wrong or even fail again, I'm taking over the command."

"I will not fail," Tempest said firmly.

"While you both go on hunting, we will take care of this area," Shockwave said firmly and calmly.

Deadlock laughed amusingly, "Yeah. This will be easy."

"Mind if I join in?" Maul asked amusingly. Tempest glared at him. He laughed, "Don't worry, Commander Tempest. I'm not gonna take your spotlight much. After all, I've done my part here especially taking good care of that stupid Discord when he just arrived in the middle of invasion. He's now stuck in stone again."

Tempest scoffed, "Fine. How far could two little ponies get on their own?"

"I wouldn't underestimate them if I were you." Dark Curse said calmly, "They're quite tenaciously brave, smart and unify as a team. Their 'Magic of Friendship' is strong and powerful. I suggest you should manipulate and break them apart."

"I can handle it," Tempest said calmly.

"Yes, I know. But I insist you bring the expert," Dark Curse insisted calmly. He and his allies heard the door was opened. He smirked, "She will help you to accomplish that."

Everyone turned and looked at the entrance, where they found an orange skinned woman with blackish long hair with dark purple streaks, pointed ears, and nine tails. She worn the fox mask-like, a blackish Ancient Egyptian linen garment-like that left a bellybutton and has crimson armored breast plate with golden lines within, and also golden neck collar. She has two crimson armored shoulder pads, crimson armored gauntlet and golden glove and golden shoulder bracelet on left hand, and her right hand got blackish sleeve with red collars. She has blackish loosely long skirt-like, crimson armored thigh pad golden with golden lines and blackish thigh pad, metallic snake-like bracelet that coiled around left leg and blackish socking on right led and golden high heels. She stood and bowed before the group.

"Welcome, Kyuubi Lilith," Dark Curse said calmly, shocking Tempest. He smirked, "Can you handle the mission?"

Kyuubi Lilith smirked beneath her mask, "Yes, I can. This will be fun..."

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._

**Author's Notes:**  
1\. _**Shockwave** _is based on **_Shockwave (Transformers Franchise)_**, **_Deadlock _**is based on **_Skorge (Gears of War Franchise)_** and also **_Phasma _**is based on **_Captain Phasma (Star Wars Franchise)_**.

2\. Expecting capturing all Alicorn Royalties for Storm King to use Staff of Sacanas in draining and unleashing the magic on his enemies again? Think again, guys. I already told you that it's gonna be a different story than the movie's.


	4. Chapter 3: Capper

**Chapter 3: Capper**

**_"Our home, Equestria, is invaded and conquered by Dark Mystic Ponies and their new ally - Storm King._**

**_Mystic Emperor Lau was poisoned while Princess Celestia and Princess Luna got turned into stone by Obsidian Orbs. Protocol 13 was initiated, Mystic Ponies were forced returning to Mystic Realm, for both defending their home and keeping injured Mystic Emperor safe from harm. Most of ponies and creatures were captured and enslaved by our enemies while some have managed to escape and return home safely, but got our communication cut out and their homes could have enemy blockade. We have lost our world._**

**_Before Princess Celestia were turned, I overheard her mentioning 'seek help from the Queen of Hippogriffs'. It could be our only hope to fight back and save our home. We barely escaped with our lives, but also embarked our journey to south. To find the Hippogriffs._**

**_We'll be soon arriving to the South, but this new place and its local isn't friendly and nice as ours. Coincidentally, we have someone else helping us out. Is he friend or foe? Hard to tell..."_**

* * *

After barely escaping their lives from conquered city of Canterlot, Mane Six and their friends flied the gunship Armor Strike-I, and headed straight to the South, where Hippogriffs could be found.

Before they could continue with their mission, Mane Six and their friends took one last look at their home. They all sighed sadly and tearfully, making most to look away while some hugged and patted each other for comfort. As much as they wanted to stay and help their pony kind to fight back, they have the mission to complete.

Chestnut Vocal:_ I close both locks below the window  
I close both blinds and turn away  
Sometimes solutions aren't so simple  
Sometimes goodbye's the only way, oh_

During their voyage, they encountered some of Dark Devastator Cruisers, Shredder Light Cruisers and their fighters have formed blockade, preventing them from reaching to the South.

Luckily, Armor Strike-I was able to evade and dodge the shots, blasts and missiles from hitting the gunship. And at the same time, the teams fired its mini-guns and missiles at the enemies. The gunship has managed to escape the enemy cruisers and headed to the South, though it has received some damages during the dogfight.

Chestnut Vocal: _And the sun will set for you  
The sun will set for you  
And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in gray  
And the sun will set for you_

After passing by both Badlands and Demon Land, Armor Strike-I has now arrived and entered Bone Dry Desert. A wasteland of desert, where no creatures and not even Demons could survive much long. They could died from hunger, thirst and eaten up alive by vultures or worst by intense heat. Luckily for them, they've got the gunship for them to fly across the desert. And not to mention, it has an air condition to cool them from intense heat.

Chestnut Vocal: _And the shadow of the day  
Will embrace the world in gray  
And the sun will set for you_

Arriving to their next destination, Armor Strike-I has gently landed on the ground. Mane Six and their friends emerged out from the gunship. They all stood on the small sand hill, where they saw a couple of large mountain peaks that was filled with messy and dirty city of ruins, and also covered by polluted clouds and couple of strange airships.

"Oooh! A city!" Pinkie scoffed happily, "We are doing it, you guys!"

"Is that Mount Aris? Is that where the Hippogriffs are?" Iris asked curiously.

"No, that's not Mount Aris." Blazefist said firmly before hummed in concern, "At least, it wasn't."

"Didn't you go to Mount Aris before?" Icy asked curiously.

Tailtech nodded, "Yeah. I mean you're with Princess Celestia and Azure Phoenix for moving and leading the Hippogriffs to their new home. Shouldn't you know that?"

"I was too angry and suspicious to trust them/ So, they only mentioned the place Hippogriffs are settling down." Blazefist said in annoyance while crossed his hooves. He turned and looked at the city, "Still what is this place?"

"It's Kludgetown," Shadow Dragon answered firmly and dryly while narrowing his eyes. Everyone looked at him. He continued, "Home for not just scums and villainy, but also to the Humanoid Creatures."

"Humanoid Creatures?" Twilight asked in surprise and concern.

"The Hybrids of Humans and Animals..." Tailtech said in concern.

"Like Lions, Tigers and Bears?" Fluttershy asked in concern. Shadow Dragon nodded firmly. She gulped in fear, "Oh my..."

Terrorcreep held Fluttershy close to him, "Don't worry, I'll keep you safe." He then kissed his wife's forehead, making her blush and smiled happily. He smiled, "Always will."

"Can I asked a stupid question?" Spike asked curiously. Everyone looked at him. He continued, "Why wasn't this part of Equestria? I mean we did include Badlands and Demon Land in its map."

Lance nodded, "Yeah. I'm surprised that we didn't even invite them to the Festival of Friendship."

"That's because they weren't born naturally," Shadow Dragon said calmly, "They were experimented, mutated and created by the Humans."

Mane Six, Lance, Nyx and Spike looked shock and worry. Saber nodded, "Shadow's right. The Humans did create the Humanoid Creatures for war against the Equestria and Mystic Realm. They wanted more land and power for themselves. They think that they're above ponies and other creatures because they possessed intelligent mind and high technologies."

"Yeah. Not to mention," Blazefist said seriously, "It was them that nearly took out Nezha's life, but lost his limbs and family. That traumatized and enrage him to hate the Humans, and wanted revenge to kill them."

"My... That's dreadful..." Rarity said in concern.

Shorty nodded in concern, "It was. Nezha never forgave the humans, and wanted nothing more than death and destruction of that species. That is why Jade Emperor banished the Human Civilization to another land, where they won't cause the problems to our land or vice-versa."

"Well, that explains why the Princesses and Mystic Emperor didn't invite Hippogriffs and Humanoids. They might cause more problems than amending it," Nyx said in concern, "Nezha would be furious and angry to forgive them. He would kill them in sight."

"If it were to any of us," Applejack said in uneasiness, "We could do worse as Nezha. I hate to imagine that."

"Exactly," Shadow Dragon said in agreement. He sighed, "If we're gonna find Mount Aris, we can try this town for information."

"It's a start," Blazefist said dryly, "We don't make friends or even be nice to them, right, Shadow Dragon?"

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Yeah. Kludgetown is not the nicest hospitality and place for ponies to enjoy."

"True. But who knows? It might become nicest place in the future," Flare Tiger said happily. Everyone looked at her in surprise. She smiled, "Trust me. In the future, Kludgetown becomes the nicest place for all creatures and even Humans. Trust me. This is all thanks to Twilight and her friends."

Twilight blushed a bit while Iris giggled a bit, "Impressive..."

"Well, we just have to be careful and look out for any creature we meet," Twilight said calmly.

Iris nodded while patted Twilight's back, "If they tried to attack us, we'll fight and take them down. We face way worse than these guys."

Twilight giggled as she nudged Iris's chest a bit, "You read my mind, Iris."

"Either way, we should get moving now," Shadow Dragon said firmly.

"Yeah." Blazefist agreed as he turned and looked at his teammate, "Shadow Dragon, you lead since you have been this town for quite some time."

Shadow Dragon nodded firmly, "Got it. Just remember. Don't talk or befriend any Humanoid Creatures. They're not nice and friendly neighborhood. Watch yourselves." He cleared his throat, "Welcome to Kludgetown, everypony."

Shorty approached to Armor Strike-I, where he pushed a small button, causing the gunship to mass-shifting into toy-size. The scientist placed it inside the bag. Shadow Dragon marched ahead as he was leading his team to Kludgetown at once.

"You know what they say: where there's a city," Rarity said happily, "there's a spa! I could use it right about now!"

"Are you serious?" Rainbow asked in annoyance.

Aqua sighed, "In case you forgot, we're on a mission to save Equestria."

Rarity scoffed, "I can multitask."

"Still, would it better if we fly and get over the town?" Laxtinct asked curiously, "We could scare them and make them to tell us about where Mount Aris is."

Shorty sighed in annoyance, "One - that could attract unwanted attention. And who knows? Storm King's army could have taken control of Kludgetown. Two, Armor Strike-I is badly damaged from the air battlefield, so I required some metals and tools to repair the gunship. And finally," He turned and glared at worried and scared Laxtinct, "someone have forgotten to fuel up its tank! So, we can't fly again!"

Laxtinct laughed uneasily before gulped, "Oops..."

* * *

A strange yet scary greenish bird has just entered the Kludgetown. While it was flying to the south, a lasso appeared as it grabbed its talon before pulling the bird down. It dropped and fell into a strange cage. The cage got the bird locked in by two humanoid pigs, who handled and managed the stall that is filled with caged birds. They then smirked darkly and sinisterly while looking at the birds.

"Don't worry, little one," Pig Creature #1 said sinisterly and amusingly while holding the cage, "we'll let ya go!"

"To the highest bidder!" Pig Creature #2 exclaimed happily.

The Pig Creatures then laughed sinisterly and happily about selling their birds to the customers. Seeing how they treat the bids, it makes the teams especially Fluttershy uneasy and worried about it. The strange and scary birds squawked and scared them off.

Nevertheless, the ponies quickly moved one. They were passing some stalls, which includes fruits, vegetables, meats, toys, tools, weapons, Storm King Merchandises and so on. However, they weren't exactly friendly and nice creatures as they often argued and shouted with each other about the money and merchandises. They don't like it.

"Ooh. Hey! You Pony Slave with the horn," The hooded creature called Twilight. She turned and looked at him. He smirked while hissed sinisterly, "you selling?"

Twilight then looked at the creature's booth, where she found various horns including unicorns', making her scared and worried. Shadow Dragon nudged and moved her away from the stall. While the ponies were moving, the Princess of Friendship looked scared and worried, making him sigh while patted her back gently. Iris looked a bit of annoy and anger, which Lance spotted it. The navy Alciorn cleared her throat as she approached and gave a comfort to Twilight as well. Lance gave a suspicious yet concern looks upon looking at his mother's looks.

The ponies came across to a humanoid turtle-like named Pushkin, who was putting his barrels on wagon. Suddenly, the barrels fell off to the ground. He muttered and grumbled angrily and annoyingly about it. Twilight noticed it. She then approached to the humanoid turtle, making Shadow Dragon yelped in concern to notice it.

Twilight said calmly as she approached to the Turtle Creature's barrels, "Here. Lemme help you with that."

Using her magic, Twilight levitated and put all the barrels in stand positions on the wagon. Turtle Creature was annoyed and angered to see her using magic on them.

"Hey! No magic around my merchandise!" Pushkin exclaimed in anger, "Get lost, Pony Slaves!"

Mane Six, Iris and the children yelped in shock and concern. Luckily, Blazefist fired his Fireball Shots on the ground, scaring Pushkin to back off. Aqua charged and landed some punches on the humanoid turtle's chest. Shadow Dragon, Saber and Terrorcreep charged and kicked him off. The humanoid turtle mumbled and grumbled angrily as he struggled to get up from the ground.

"Run!" Shadow Dragon shouted.

Shadow Dragon quickly led the ponies away from the Humanoid Creatures. Unknown to the group, they were being spotted and watched. It was a humanoid brown cat with lighter brown fur on chest and has a dark purple-blue curly hair on his head worn the red coat and has a bandage on his tail. While standing near to the bar stall, he hummed amusingly and calmly while looking at the ponies.

"Hmmm... Very interesting..." The humanoid cat said amusingly and calmly.

* * *

After the preparation was made; Tempest and her new crew - Grubber, Phasma, Maul and his Demon Changelings and Kyuubi Lilith boarded on her personal Storm Airship. They set sail to find and hunt down their fugitives.

On the airship, Grubber was piloting and sailing the airship. Tempest and her crew were standing on the airship's edge. They're looking at the sun being clouded.

"So, do you truly believe Twilight and Shadow Dragon headed to South?" Tempest asked curiously. Kyuubi nodded calmly and firmly. She hummed suspiciously, "That would be foolish. There is nothing but Demons and Humanoid Creatures living there. What hope do they find there?"

"We did conquer Equestria, keeping their allied creatures at bay from sending reinforcement to them, and also Mystic Ponies are defending their home from Dark Mystic Ponies," Phasma said firmly, "They must be desperate to head to South for finding some help."

"Well, it's hard to tell," Kyuubi said calmly yet amusingly while closing her eyes. She then opened again to look at the sun, "But I do know one thing. They will be trapped by us."

"Out of curiosity, how do you know they would go to South? Who gave you this information?" Phasma asked suspiciously.

Kyuubi smirked amusingly, "That would be telling."

"Yeah. You're gonna find out soon enough," Maul said teasingly, "Trust me. It's gonna blow your mind."

Tempest sighed while rolled her eyes, "Nevertheless, we won't let them escape again. Like you said, Kyuubi, they'll be trapped by us."

Kyuubi smirked darkly, "Indeed. They both will be mine..."

* * *

After escaping the Humanoid Turtle's fury over his merchandise, the teams headed to the market street, where creatures are busy and crowded with their own business. Staying close to the Storm King's Merchandise stall, they all panted and breathed calmly and gently from running for their lives. They're taking a break.

"I told you not to befriend to those creatures," Shadow Dragon said firmly, "They're not friendly and nice, even though you want to help them."

Twilight sighed in disappointment, "You're right, Shadow Dragon. I'm sorry."

"Lighten up, Shadow Dragon. It's just a small mistake," Iris said calmly while patted Twilight's back, "I would have done the same thing too. I don't like not helping anyone."

Applejack nodded calmly, "Princess Iris got the point. Some of us would done the same thing. Besides, we won't make the same mistakes again."

Shadow Dragon sighed, "I suppose so."

Iris approached to Shadow Dragon while smiling at him, "Thank you, dear." She gave him a kiss by cheek, making her husband blushed and smiled while annoyed Twilight. She giggled, "I miss doing that."

Shadow Dragon laughed a bit, "Yeah, me too."

Twilight groaned in annoyance, "Yeah. Just to make me jealous."

Applejack nudged Twilight's shoulder, "Take it easy, Twilight. Just remember. Iris is Shadow Dragon's wife. Give them some moment."

Twilight sighed, "I know, Applejack. Please, don't remind me..."

"Guys, focus on the mission," Blazefist said firmly, "We need information about where Mount Aris is, not fooling around."

Aqua nodded in agreement, "Blaze's right. We'd better move out now." She turned and looked at some stalls, which has Storm King's banner. She looked uneasy and worried, "From the looks of it, this town is under Storm King's control. And I don't really like what happens next if we're fooling around."

"Aqua's right," Terrorcreep said firmly while crossed his hooves, "Who knows when will Storm King and Dark Curse realize we're in their territory and sent their troops here? It's best we moved out now."

"Agreed, TC," Shadow Dragon agreed, "We gotta stick together. Be careful who you talk to. And try to blend in."

"And more importantly, get the information about Hippogriffs and nothing else." Blazefist said firmly before asked, "Got it?"

Everyone nodded firmly and calmly. Tailtech looked worry and uneasy as he looked around of his surroundings, "Where's Pinkie Pie?"

"Oh boy... She's not doing what we think she's doing," Icy said in concern.

"Can I have your attention please?!" Pinkie's voice shouted happily, making the rest of her friends groaned in concern and annoyance.

Flare Tiger sighed, "Looks like it, folks."

"What the hell was she thinking?!" Blazefist snapped in annoyance as he got up from the ground, "We'd better find Pinkie Pie before she caused more problems."

"Definitely, we have to stop her," Terrorcreep agreed, "She's gonna get us killed!"

While the ponies were looking for her, Pinkie was calling and out and making an announcement in the middle of market street, where Humanoid Creatures were walking and passing them by.

"Can anypony take us to the Queen of the Hippogriffs?!"

The blue humanoid shark-like with gills on his sides worn brown dirty shirt - Mori approached to Pinkie. He growled a bit, "You want something? You gotta give something, Pony Slave!"

Pinkie jumped before Mori, who got surprised to hold her. She gestured 'hug' before him, "Well, how about a big warm hug from a grateful pony friend?"

"No!" Mori dropped Pinkie down. He turned and walked away while muttered, "Who wanna hug Pony Slave like her?"

Eventually Pinkie went around to Humanoid Creatures as she tried to befriend while giving unusual gifts to the creatures such as giving unused comb to Lizard Creature, the picture of Maud to the another Turtle Creature and also breath mint to another Pig Creature, who belched at her face. Pinkie fainted to the ground.

The ponies managed to find and regrouped with Pinkie, who got recovered from Pig Creature's burp.

"Pinkie, what the hell are you doing?" Shadow Dragon asked angrily and annoyingly, "I told you not to make friends with those Humanoid Creatures. They're not nice and friendly to ponies or anyone else."

"And not to mention, you're attracting wrong crowd," Blazefist added annoyingly.

"They're right, Pinkie," Twilight said in concern, "You can't announce to every creature about our mission. They could report to Storm King about whereabouts or worse..."

"Relax, guys! I totally got this!" Pinkie said happily.

"Do you mean getting those creatures talking to us about Hippogriffs-" Iris asked in concern as she found Kludgetown Residents approached while slyly and greedily looking at her and her friends. She gulped, "-or looking at us like we're prize?"

Lance hissed, "I'm guessing they choose the latter."

"And it's not gonna be good too." Nyx said in fear.

Saber hissed while glaring at Pinkie, "Next time, Pinkie. Let me do the talking."

A Lizard Creature name Louise demanded, "How much for the giant gecko?"

Everyone was confused and worried, Spike groaned, "Who you callin' a gecko?"

"He's a dragon, genius!" Nyx snapped in anger while held Spike back.

Lance nodded, "And Spike isn't for sale! He's our brother!"

"I want that fancy purple hair, Pony Slave!" Vera the greenish Dear-like Creature, "I'll give ya two storm bucks for it!"

"Two storm bucks?! It's worth more than that!" Rarity exclaimed in annoyance.

"Huh?" Shorty asked in confusion while facehoof, "Rarity, you do realize that you're selling your mane to them?"

"So, what's your point?" Rarity asked in confusion, making Shorty groaned in annoyance.

"Guys, trouble here!" Blazefist snapped in concern.

The team are now facing at the group of Humanoid Creatures. They are approaching to them while shouting and bidding happily on them. And at the same time, the same humanoid cat emerged from the alley's shadows. He hummed amusingly while has his paw touching and holding his chin gently.

The creatures bidding happily, "Gimme that pink one! I'll take the blue one! No! I want the blue one! The strong blue one with ponytail! I need that lizard! I'll take that picture of your sister! I want that beautiful purple winged pony! As if! That dark blue winged pony is more beautiful than the white one! Let me take that yellow pony! Back off! The pony boys are mine to take! I want that samurai guy! Those little ones are so cute! I'll take them! That guy looked cool and feisty! He might be good fighter. I want that one! The fat one looks good! Give me that vampire! I like monsters! I want all of them for my collection!"

Mane Six and the children looked uneasy and scared of Humanoid Creatures' bidding and demanding them to give up themselves to the latter. Dragon Strike Force armed and readied themselves in fighting positions especially Shadow Dragon readied with his Summoner Gem for the fight.

And just before anypony could do anything, the same humanoid cat jumped in front of them. He held his hand to gesture all Humanoid Creatures to back off.

"Back up, everyone! Back it up! Y'all in some serious danger!" Cat Creature exclaimed in concern, making Humanoid Creatures looked confuse and uncertain. He approached to them while looking and pointing at the ponies, "Now you didn't touch any of them, did you? Just look at all those colors! You think that's natural? They're infected with 'pastelis coloritis'."

The Humanoid Creatures gasped in shock and concern while the ponies looked confuse yet annoyed of what he has said to them.

Feeling insulted, Short spoke, "Hey! There's no such thing called 'pastelis coloritis'! You make that-!" He got cut off from talking by Cat Creature's tail. He yelped upon sniffing on his tail. Feeling his nose itchy, he yelped, "Cats?! Why does it have to be cats! Ahh... Ahhh... Ahchoo!"

Shorty sneezed out loud at the Cat Creature's tail, making him yelped in shock and concern to feel his tail soaked with his sneeze bacteria. And at the same time, the ponies and Humanoid Creatures looked scared and worried about the sneeze.

Cat Creature quickly grabbed his tail while screamed in agony, "Oh no! My tail! My tail! I've been infected!" He then approached to the crowd, who looked scared to see him sickly. While his tail swiftly painted with purple fruit's juice colored, he shouted in fear at the creatures, "Stay away from me! I'm gonna get covered by purple splotches! Please! Get away from me, and you'll be fine."

While the Humanoid Creatures cowered in fear about the sickness, the Cat Creature's tail swung the purple colored juice at Mori's body. The Shark Creature is now covered by purple juice spots. The cat gasped in shock upon looking at him, making other creature to gasped as well.

Seeing his body covered in purple splotches, Mori gasped, "Oh no! What do I do?!"

Cat Creature groaned sickly while holding his tail tightly. He looked at Mori, "Enjoy your last moments and don't touch anyone. Because parts will fall off."

**_SCREAMED! _**The Humanoid Creature panicked and ran off in fear of what they just heard. They don't want to get infected and lose their parts at once.

"Well, all right," Cat Creature purred calmly as he turned and looked at the ponies. He then dried out his tail, "Thanks for the sneeze on my tail, nerd. I'm lucky that I'm not really sick when I pull the act off."

Shorty sneezed out loud. He sniffed while using his handkerchief to wipe it off, "Well, if you hadn't put your stupid tail on my muzzle, I wouldn't sneeze!" He sneezed out loud, "I'm allergic to stupid cats!"

"That's insulting, you know?" The Cat Creature asked in annoyance.

"Who cares about that!" Rainbow exclaimed happily as she flew around the Cat Creature. She shouted happily, "You are awesome!"

"And quite charming." Rarity added and giggled happily.

"Thank you, ladies. Thank you very much," Cat Creature said happily as he bowed down before the ponies. He even gave Rarity a kiss on her hoof, "Capper's the name. Charming's my game."

Blushed in red, Rarity sighed happily, "What a gentleman, you truly are..."

Angered and annoyed by Capper's charming Rarity while his face was burnt in red, Shorty snorted in anger while crossed his hooves, though he sneezed again. Spike huffed angrily as he did the same thing as Shorty's action. They don't like the cat a lot.

"I have the feeling this is more than allergic problem." Tailtech whispered to Icy.

Icy sighed while nodded, "No kidding. This is gonna be ugly."

"Anyway, we'd better keep moving now. We've got work to do," Blazefist said firmly. He turned and glared at Capper, "We appreciate your help, Mr. Capper. But we've gotta go."

"Go?! You can't go yet!" Capper exclaimed in concern, making the ponies suspicious on him. He cleared his throat, "I might have the information you're looking for. To the Hippogriffs, right?"

"You have the info?!" Laxtinct asked happily. Capper nodded calmly. He sighed, "That'd be great."

Terrorcreep groaned, "Laxtinct..."

"Can you tell us where Mount Aris is?" Fluttershy gently asked Capper.

Capper smiled, "Don't worry, I will. Just follow me to my home, my little ponies. And I'll give you the answer."

"Then, lead us the way, Capper," Rarity said calmly, shocking Shorty and Twilight. She smiled, "It'll be our honor."

Iris nodded, "I'm with Rarity. We should follow him."

And just before Rarity and Iris could start following Capper, Shorty halted them back, "Rarity, Iris, have you both lost your mind?!"

Twilight nodded in concern, "Shorty's right! We don't know if we should trust him."

"He's definitely up to something. I can feel it," Shorty said dryly.

Shadow Dragon sighed, "And I already told you guys before that we shouldn't befriend with him and his kind. I have the feeling he's lying."

"But he has the information we need," Laxtinct said in concern.

"For once, Lax's right. We need that info," Blazefist said firmly, surprising his teams. He continued, "It might be a trap. But we can handle it. It's worth the risk."

"Or maybe, we spring the trap on him," Saber suggested slyly, "Leave the trap to me and Terrorcreep. We'll handle it."

Terrorcreep nodded firmly, "Yeah. We'll hit him hard."

Rarity sighed in annoyance, "Darlings, please! We don't need such brutal tactics. I'm sure he's quite humble and generous gentleman. He can be trusted." She turned and looked at Twilight, "And also, Twilight, we could definitely use a friend out here!"

"I don't know..." Twilight said in concern.

Shorty nodded firmly, "And I don't really like it."

Iris patted Twilight's back, "Like the guys said, it's worth the risk. Plus, if he did set a trap for us, Saber and Terrorcreep can handle it." She approached and held Rarity close to her, "Rarity did say that we could use a friend out here. And who better be our friend than him? He did save our lives."

"I assure you that I do no such thing, ladies. And you know what," Capper said calmly, "Two Little Ladies are right. And, if I do say so myself..."

Capper begins to sing sadly about Kludgetown to Mane Six and their friends. He shown to them to some neighborhood, where some creatures shown sinister, scary and greedy looks like they wanted to harm the ponies.

Capper: _This town is not a nice place  
For little fillies all alone  
There are lots of twists and corners  
That could lead to the unknown_

Capper have his new friends to turn and face to the market street's alley. He has his right paw's nail to cut down a rope that brought down the boards, covering the alley in darkness. It scared and worried Mane Six and children while Dragon Strike Force remained firm and calm.

Capper: _Let me guide your way  
And I'll be sure to help you through  
You could really use a friend out here  
And luckily for you..._

Arriving to the barrel in middle of market street, Capper snapped his paws, allowing the spotlight to shine on him. He then led Mane Six and their friends to dark blue humanoid rat-like brute, who is guarding the door. He gave the rat a secret handshake, which the rat opened the door and allowed them to enter.

Capper: _I'm the friend that you need  
When you're lost and don't know what to do  
I'm your pal, your amigo  
Useful and resourceful, too  
And my help, you'll concede  
Is a plus guaranteed_

While leading the ponies to another market area, Capper secretly has his tail to swipe and steal the mangoes from the fruit seller. He juggled them for the moment. He thrown two fruits to both Lizard Kludgetowner and a Mouse Kludgetowner, and even passed one to Applejack, which earn her smile. The Kludgetowner cheered happily.

Capper: _You can call and I'll come running  
Just follow my lead  
'Cause I'm the friend you need!_

Klugetown Wool-Seller: _He's a friend_

Scaly Klugetowner: _Quite a friend!_

Klugetowners: _He's a friend indeed!_

While leading the ponies to home, Capper helped and protected them from danger such as stopping them while allowing giant monster to cross, stopping a snake trying to eat the children, making a long board for the ponies to cross from one to another building, riding the mine cart on railing tracks, and guiding them through the mist.

Capper: _You need a bud to spot the danger  
A pal to stop the creep  
A chum and not a stranger to assist  
You need a bro who is cunning  
That can help you take the leap  
A friend who knows what's lying in the mist_

Separated from her friends, Fluttershy arrived to the dark alley, where she found creepy and demonic bats descend and attacked her. Luckily, Terrorcreep came and covered her for protection, as well as Capper used the umbrella to repel the bats while shielding them. The shy pony smiled while vampire pony was annoyed and angered.

Capper: _Don't fear these darkened alleys  
They're scary, yes, I know  
Why, you could use a friend  
To protect you wherever you go_

After leading Fluttershy and Terrorcreep to the group, Capper approached to Rarity. He shown his concern looks as he looked down on her hooves, which was covered by muck. He then grabbed a long red carpet. He make way to the distance, where he unfold and rolled the carpet straight to the ponies. And at the same time, he followed it till the end, where he bowed before the ponies.

Capper: _And such a dazzling beauty  
Covered in dirt and muck  
But now your fate is changing  
Now you are in luck_

Iris and Mane Five were amazed and happy to see how considerate and generous Capper is. Twilight, Dragon Strike Force, the children and especially Shorty were suspicious of him. Nevertheless, they all marched and followed the Cat Creature. Capper led the ponies to the windmill-like resident, which is believed to be his home.

Capper: _'Cause I'm the friend that you need  
When you're lost and don't know what to do  
I'm your pal, your amigo  
Lookin' out for friends like you_

Upon arriving to their destination, Capper let Mane Six and their friends inside the house. Seeing an opportunity, Saber and Terrorcreep quickly moved and hid behind the stalls, where they can see the event's unfolding.

As soon as Twilight and Shadow Dragon were the last ponies to enter, Capper closed the door as he turned his attention to a little humanoid raccoon, who worn gray shirt with long sleeves and darker scarf. The humanoid cat took a piece of paper out while placing it beneath his scarf, giving both Saber and Terrorcreep suspicious about him.

Capper: _And my help, you'll concede  
Is a plus guaranteed  
Just call and I'll come running  
We'll say it's agreed..._

"Hey, Needy. Here's my new message to your boss," Capper said calmly, "Tell Verko, 'My place, twenty minutes.' I've got something that will 'magically' erase all my debt."

Needy nodded firmly as he turned and ran off to find and inform his boss Verko. Capper returned inside his home. While hiding behind the stalls, Terrorcreep and Saber have seen everything.

Terrorcreep groaned in anger, "Son of a bitch!"

"Yup. Looks like we were right," Saber said firmly while narrowing his eyes. He turned and looked at Terrorcreep, "Let's follow him now."

Terrorcreep nodded, "Let's do this."

While Terrorcreep and Saber followed Needy to his headquarter, Capper entered his home, where the ponies were waiting for him. He cheered happily as he led them to use giant gears-like that acted as elevator, reaching to windmill.

Capper: _'Cause I'm the friend you need!_

Mane Four:_ He's a friend_

Rarity: _Quite a friend!_

Iris and Mane Five: _He's a friend indeed!_

* * *

After climbing up the moving gears, elevators and stairs; Capper has led the ponies to his home via trap door. He got out from it. The ponies followed and got out from the trap door as well. They all awed in surprise and amazement of what they just saw. The place is filled with kitchen, cupboard of plates and cups, table and two chairs, sofa, chandelier-like with shinny bottles, some strange yet old merchandises and treasures on shelves and everywhere.

Capper smiled and greeted, "Welcome, my little ponies, to my little manor."

"Ooh! A sort of a roco-hobo-Bohemian hodgepodge." Rarity remarked uneasily.

"Apologies for the state of my litter box." Capper apologized, "I wasn't expecting guests."

Mane Five, Laxtinct and the children were busy with looking around of the surroundings and other merchandises. Shorty remained close to Rarity, who is chatting with Capper as he doesn't trust him, other than his allergic. Twilight, Iris and Dragon Strike Force looked around to find some clues from library and artifacts, that could help them to know where Hippogriffs are.

"Y'all sure y'all want the Hippogriffs?" Capper asked curiously.

"Indeed, Capper," Rarity confirmed, "We're looking for The Queen of the Hippogriffs!"

Capper hummed in concern, "I'm not sure if that's a great idea."

"Why is that?" Shorty asked suspiciously.

"I heard some rumors that the Queen of Hippogriffs is nothing but cowardly and unintelligent queen, who wouldn't want to fight Storm King and defend her own home." Capper answered calmly, "And they said that she betray and abandon the innocents and creatures-in-need including her own relatives and best friends. That doesn't sound like an honorable and humble queen if you ask me."

"Oh my..." Rarity said in concern.

Shorty sighed, "I'm not certain if that is true. The Queen of Hippogriffs and her kind are our only hope to save our home."

Capper hummed curiously, "Really? Something bad has happen."

Rarity sighed, "Indeed, darling. Indeed, it is..."

Twilight, Shadow Dragon and Iris were checking on small library, where they found a World Wide Map Book on the shelf. It got their attentions.

"Is that-?" Shadow Dragon asked.

Twilight nodded, "It is. It's World Wide Map Book."

"It could tell us where the Mount Aris is," Iris agreed firmly as she levitated and took the book out, "Let's check it out.

Twilight and Shadow Dragon nodded firmly, "Right."

* * *

After passing through some ruined blocks from Capper's home, Needy has arrived and entered the abandoned messy office. Saber and Terrorcreep have been following the humanoid raccoon to the base, They both looked at each other. They nodded firmly as they both readied and armed with their Twin Dragoon Sabers and Dual Thunder Axes.

Inside the office, Needy gave a small piece of paper to his boss. He was a humanoid pink Naked Mole Rat worn a white uniform, dark brown vest, black pants, dark socks and also red suit, as well as wearing a top hat and goggles. His name is Verko. He hummed amusingly while reading it.

"This looks promising..." Verko said amusingly. He put it aside while looking at Needy, "Alright, kid. Get the boys ready. We're gonna get our prize!"

**_BOOM! CLANG! BANG! SCREAMED! CRIED! _**Verko and Needy yelped in shock and concern of what they just heard. They turned and looked at the entrance, where they heard a lot noise and shouts from. They both became scared and uneasy to think of whoever the intruder is to come and kill them off.

**_BANG! _**The Naked Mole Rat Bodyguard got thrown and smashed the table. Verko and Needy looked up and found Saber and Terrorcreep entered the office.

"What the-?! Ponies?!" Verko asked in shock and surprise. He scoffed, "What are you doing here?! What do you want from me?! Did Capper send you both here to finish me off?!"

"No," Saber answered calmly. He cleared his throat. Terrorcreep took the box of nachos, tacos and its cheese sauce. It surprised and shocked Verko, making him sweat in uneasiness and worried. He continued with a smirk, "We're here for negotiation. And I know you can't resist this much."

Verko gulped in fear while was still sweating in shock and fear, "T-This... This... This..."

* * *

"It's unbelievable!" Verko exclaimed happily while eating the cheesy nacho-taco happily and wildly. He sighed, "This is the best food I ever had! I loved it! I'm happy that I accept this negotiation."

Saber smirked, "Glad you like it."

Saber and Terrorcreep have made successful negotiation with Verko. Three of them were heading straight back to Capper's home for some discussion with the Cat Creature about his debt. During their walking across the market street's bridge, they heard some shouts, screams and noises. They all turned to their right to see what is going on.

Terrorcreep and Saber gasped in shock and concern. They have found couple of Storm Guards and Demon Changelings were harassing and interrogating Humanoid Creatures while destroying and searching through their properties. They even spotted Phasma was commanding and leading them to interrogate the citizens. Tempest, Grubber and Maul were walking across the market street. The hedgehog was busy eating his apple caramel while Maul was slyly showing off his moves to the creatures.

"That can't be good," Saber said in concern, "They're on our trail! No doubt, one of the locals will spill the bean to them soon."

Terrorcreep's eyes narrowed firmly, "I'll take care of them, Saber. Head back and exposed that stupid cat!"

"You sure?" Saber asked.

Terrorcreep scoffed, "I am both tactician and spy. I can handle it. Go now."

Saber nodded firmly as he quickly lead Verko to Capper's home. Terrorcreep jumped off the bridge before flapped his wings. He then hid behind the western alley's shadows. He then turned upside down while having his tail grabbed and held the pole like a bat. He then witnessed the event while readying to deploy his tactics.

After sending out her soldiers to interrogate and search for fugitives, Phasma regrouped with her crew. They're all continued marching down the market street.

"I have the forces spread and scoured the town, finding and capturing our fugitives," Phasma said firmly and darkly. She groaned, "Why the hell Kyuubi left?!"

Tempest sighed, "I have no idea. She claimed that she needed something to replenish her beauty skin. Quite odd I must say."

"Don't worry about her. She'll join us soon. She just need to make sure her skin is beautiful and amazing," Maul said playfully.

Tempest groaned, "That doesn't make me feel any better."

"You really think the ponies got this far?" Grubber asked curiously.

Maul scoffed, "Trust me. They do. They're very tenacious to die and get captured until they get what they're looking for."

"He's right," Tempest said in agreement. She took a sniff a bit on the air. She turned and looked at the board, which has a strand of pinkish hair. She smirked, "Twilight and Shadow Dragon are here, no doubt."

As Tempest cleared her throat, Phasma sighed in annoyance before speaking up, "Attention!" The Humanoid Creatures turned and looked at her. She continued, "This is Captain Phasma of Storm Kingdom! A little purple pony and pale pony with spiky hair passed this way."

Tempest taken over and spoke, "Tell me where she is...

"...or something real bad's gonna happen." Grubber joked amusingly

Heard and spotted Tempest spoke, Mori snarled angrily as he turned and marched towards her. While her crew remained firm and calm, Grubber squeaked in fear as he backed off at once.

"You think we're gonna fall for this again?" Mori demanded angrily, "I don't know what kinda scam you're workin' with Capper and the rest of your friends, but-"

"'Friends'?" Tempest asked in surprise yet in calm tone, "So, they weren't alone..."

"Poison or no poison, you're gonna pay!" Mori snapped in anger.

Mori launched his punch at Tempest, but missed due to her dodging down. She then kicked him by gut. She charged and swiped her kicks at the Shark Creature's leg to fell down. She then grabbed his tail while jumping up high. She then slammed and dropped Mori straight to the ground hard. Tempest landed on the ground gently.

Maul whistled amusingly, "Hello, sexy girlfriend..."

"Ohhhh, Fishman jush got dropped!" Grubber cheered.

Phasma groaned as she slammed her fist on Grubber's head, "Shut up, pig!"

"Ow! I'm a hedgehog! Not a pig!" Grubber snapped in annoyance.

As Mori struggled to get up, he got grabbed and held to the ground by Phasma. Tempest approached and looked at him, face-to-face. This made him scared and worried.

"Now..." Tempest said calmly as she has horn readied with electrical shocks, "...about this... 'Capper'..."

And just before Mori could say anything, everyone on the street heard some screeching noise. This has made them uneasy and worried. Grubber looked up to the sky. He saw something dark and shadowy, blocking the sun like storm clouds. It's heading towards them. He even spotted something unusual and scary about dark clouds.

Grubber gasped, "What the heck-?!"

**_SCREECH! _**The demonic bats and vampire fruits bat swarmed the whole market street, as well as they all wildly and angrily attacking, screeching and biting all of Humanoid Creatures, Storm Guards and Demon Changelings. This has forced Tempest and her crew to withdraw and hid within the abandoned warehouse for cover.

On the clear sky, Terrorcreep has seen everything since he has launched his Grizzly Wings - the swarm of hungry bats to attack them, preventing Tempest and her crew to learn Capper's locations. Sensing most of Humanoid Creatures' lives slowly draining down, he telepathically ordered the bats to abandon their attacks and leave at once. He turned and returned to his group at once.

After witnessing swarm of bats leaving the area, Tempest and her crew emerged out from abandoned warehouse. They were in shock of what they just saw. All of Storm Guard Patrols, Demon Changelings and Humanoid Creatures including Mori were all killed by the bites and drainage of their blood.

"That can't be good..." Grubber said in shock and concern.

Maul laughed, "Yeah. That was quite clever of those ponies. I always liked to fight and challenge them. They're fun."

Angered again by his insults and jokes, Tempest fired her electrical shocks at the Maul's face, making Grubber laughed and Phasma sighed in annoyance. The magenta unicorn growled angrily to find that her captives are killed. She has lost the chance to find and capture Twilight and Shadow Dragon alive.

* * *

Back at the Capper's home, the girls and Capper laughed happily and amusingly about hearing another latest story from Rainbow, involving her story about getting her cutie mark. Dragon Strike Force and the children were searching for information about Hippogriffs. Twilight, Shadow Dragon and Iris were reading and looking at the map book for finding Mount Aris.

"Stop playin' me! A sonic rainboom? That's not a real thang!" Capper protested in denial. He got up from his bed. He then gave a curious looks to ask, "Is that a real thing?"

Rainbow scffed, "I'll show ya!"

Capper yelped in concern, "Naw-naw-naw, I don't need you sonic 'rainbooming' up in my place, thank you very much."

And just before he could do anything else, Capper got dragged away from others. He then noticed his coat's right sleeve being levitated and sewed on its hole, followed by placing golden buttons on it. He was shocked and surprised by it. He turned and found Rarity stood before him, while she was levitating sewing tools.

"Here you go." Rarity said calmly, "I do apologize. If we were back home, I could've done something truly fabulous."

Suspiciously of Rarity's action, Capper asked, "Okay... What's the catch?"

"Nothing." Rarity answered happily, "After all that you've done for us, consider it a 'thank you'."

Surprised and touched by Rarity's generosity, Capper shown and spoke regretfully, "Oh. Uh, don't thank me. Really."

Seeing everything, Shorty groaned angrily while breaking the pencil in two by his bare hooves. He also sneezed out loud thanks to his allergic again. Spike huffed angrily while snorted out of his little green flames.

"Guys! We did it! We did it!" Twilight called her friends happily. All of her friends and even Capper gathered around at the small table. She then shown the map of Equestria's South and a small island that has tallest mountain with some houses and castle, along with walls-like wings that covered it. She continued, "We've found Mount Aris! It's somewhere on the south!"

"Nice work, Twilight!" Blazefist exclaimed proudly.

Shorty turned and glared at Capper, "Guess we don't need your help now."

Spike nodded playfully, "Yeah."

Twilight blushed a bit, "I couldn't have done it without Iris and Shadow Dragon."

"We did make a pretty good team," Iris said happily. She turned and nuzzled her husband's face, "Didn't we?"

Shadow Dragon laughed uneasily yet amusingly while blushed in red. This make Twilight annoyed again, but she got snapped back to reality by Applejack's clearing her throat. The Princess of Friendship sighed while nodded calmly.

"But still, Twilight did the work of it," Shadow Dragon said calmly, "She deserves it."

Heard of him commenting to her, Twilight blushed in red, "Thanks, Shadow Dragon."

"Anyway, we'd better move now," Aqua said firmly, "Time is wasting."

Blazefist nodded in agreement, "Let's move it, teams!"

The ponies packed up their stuffs as they're preparing to move out. This has made Capper uneasy and worried to gasp in concern.

"Wait!" Capper exclaimed frantically while making cat yowl noise as he blocked the entrance door,  
"You can't—you can't make it by y'allselves. You need an airship! And lucky for you, I can get you a ride." Blazefist readied his Fire Fist aiming at the cat creature. This make him yelped, "Easy with the fire attack! Cats hate fire!"

"I thought they hate water," Laxtinct asked curiously.

Pinkie shrugged, "No idea..."

"Back off now," Blazefist demanded.

"Yeah. We have our gunship. I just need some tools and materials to patch my ship up. We don't need your help now." Shorty said firmly and dryly. He pushed Capper aside, "So, back off!"

As Shorty opened the door, he turned and found Verko stood before him. The naked mole rat creature smiled widely and exclaimed, "Here's Verko!" This surprised Shorty to back off. Rarity came and helped him up. He laughed happily, "Sorry, I'm late, Capper. I just had some business to deal with."

Capper laughed uneasily, "Yeah. No problem, Verko. So, about our deal?"

Verko scoffed while waved it off, "Forget your deal and debt. I have someone pay bigger than your. In fact, his idea is better than yours of selling ponies to me!"

The ponies gasped in shock and concern to hear it. Rarity was heartbroken and upset, "You were... You were going to sell us?"

"I knew it." Shorty snapped angrily, "I know I have terrible allergic, but I didn't think cats could bring more bad luck to us!"

Capper yowled in concern, "Wow! Wow! Wow! Easy there! This is just a misunderstanding!"

"Not quite, Capper. You can't trick military officers like Dragon Strike Force. I know everything." Saber said firmly as he entered the house. He glared at Capper, "I negotiated with him about changing his deal with you. I asked him for information about you and your 'debt' to paid off. In return, he gets not only much rich and rare golds, but also delicious foods that no Naked Mole Rats could resist."

Capper gulped in fear and worry. Verko laughed happily while eating his cheesy nachos, "Oh yes, it's true. I told him about you and your deceased friend Chummer being a thieves and have rare rock to pay off the troubles you have caused. Instead of giving it to me, that stupid cat escaped with that rock and even leaving Capper behind." After finishing his nachos, he licked his fingers. He sighed, "So, he owed me a big debt to pay."

Mane Six and their allies were in shock yet anger and fury with Capper's deception. The cat creature became worry and scared. He is now in big trouble.

Saber smirked, "And best of all, Verko sold you to us."

Verko laughed happily, "Your debt it paid, Capper. Hope you're happy and enjoy your freedom. Goodbye, kitty!"

As soon as Verko turned and left Capper's home, the ponies turned and glared at the Cat Creature. They're ready to beat him up.

"Easy there! Easy!" Capper said frantically, "Let me explain!"

"I don't want to hear it!" Rarity snapped in anger, "I don't want to hear another lies from you again!"

Shorty nodded firmly as he readied with his Flame Volley Blaster, "In fact, I would blast you to pieces now, stupid cat!"

Capper yelped in concern to see his end has come. Saber quickly stopped Shorty from start firing his blaster at the cat. Shorty turned and glared at him.

"Easy, Shorty. We're not gonna kill him," Saber said firmly, confusing the group. He turned and glared at Capper, "The cat may have lied to us, but he's right about one thing. He's the friend that we need."

"Seriously?" Everyone asked in shock and surprise.

"Are you sure?" Applejack asked.

Saber nodded firmly, "I'm sure, AJ. Capper knows this place than any of us, and the only creatures we have to rely on. Plus, he is our slave and captive now. So, he's gonna do what we want. And what we need is some tools and supplies to fix and fuel up the gunship, so we can leave this place."

Everyone was surprised by his plan. Twilight spoke, "That's a good plan."

Iris nodded, "Yeah. It is good."

"But what if he tried to escape?" Spike asked in concern.

Nyx nodded, "Someone needs to keep an eye on him."

"Not a problem," Shorty said firmly as he took a collar device-like. He placed it around Capper's neck. He then shown his communication device, "I called it 'Captive Caller'. This allowed me to keep an eye and track on him from my device and know where he's going. If he did tried to escape, I'll just push a button to electrocute and paralyze him from moving. He won't escape."

Capper groaned, "Aw man..."

"Isn't that ruthless and cruel?" Rarity asked in concern.

"He deserves it," Shorty snapped firmly, "I won't let him off that easily. Count on it."

"Either way, we should get moving now," Shadow Dragon said firmly.

"Wait! Where's Terrorcreep?!" Fluttershy asked in concern.

"We've gotta go now!" Terrorcreep's voice shouted. Everyone turned and found the Mystic Vampire Pony has arrived and returned to the group. He panted heavily. Fluttershy approached and held him up. He continued, "Tempest! Maul! They're here! We have to go now!"

Everyone gasped in shock and concern. Blazefist hissed, "Let's move it. We can't fall behind now!"

Twilight nodded, "Yeah. Tempest and her crew are not far from behind! Let's get going now!"

"Move it, Capper. No more tricks," Shadow Dragon said firmly as he pushed Capper to the front, "Lead us to the shop, where they sell some good stuffs and fuel tanks!"

"And be careful of your action too," Shorty added while showing his communication device.

Capper groaned, "Alright, I'm going! I'm going!"

As soon as the ponies and Capper left Capper's home, they all headed off to another market street for shopping and buying more metals and fuel tanks for Armor Strike-I. Once completed, they can continue their journey to Mount Aris...

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._


	5. Chapter 4: Festival

**Chapter 4: Festival**

**_"Saber and Terrorcreep have discovered and exposed Capper's true intention of 'helping us' to all of us. He has no intention of helping us to find the Hippogriff's home. In fact, he was trying to sell us for paying his debt._**

**_Thanks to Saber and his negotiation with Verko, he agreed to not only paid off Capper's debt, but also sold the cat to us as our slave. But to be honest, I don't like that word a lot. In this town, no one cares about. Still, We need his help and knowledge of Kludgetown since he lived here for a long time. Terrorcreep helped too because he informed us about Tempest and her crew have come and hunt us down. So, we make our escape in time in time._**

**_While we were looking for materials and tools for Shorty's repairs on his gunship, we came across to a strange festival. It was there, where we found something shock and surprising to us..."  
_**

* * *

Back at the Equestria, Dark Curse was standing on the Canterlot Castle's balcony, where he was overseeing the work in progress of his army. He saw some of Storm Creatures and Dark Mystic Ponies were reeducating and enforcing the captured ponies and creatures to be their slaves and workers. Most of his army were building and testing on some weapons, blasters, siege weapons and military transports. They're preparing the invasion of Ponyville Town. He smirked darkly and sinisterly to see everything has fallen in places.

Guildenstern, Psychopath Joke and Demon Generals were behind of him as they're awaiting his order. Shockwave and Deadlock have received the spell call from Storm King again. And this time, they reported to him about latest situation, which doesn't sit well.

_"WHAT?! SHE DIDN'T GET THOSE TWO PONIES AT ALL?!"_ Storm King demanded angrily as his face burnt in crimson. He screamed while throwing a lot of tantrum and his toys around, making both Shockwave and Deadlok looked scared and worried. He then gritted his teeth while muttered and grumbled angrily and annoyingly. He then breathed calmly and slowly, _"Okay! Okay! Okay! Nothing to get angry! I'm sure she'll get it done. Even if she failed again, I still got princesses' magic to use. Right?"_

Shockwave and Deadlock remained silent as they're both scared and worried. Storm King burnt in red again as he groaned, "Am I right?!"

Shockwave and Deadlock yelped in fear as they exclaimed, "Absolutely, my lord! Truly worthy of these kind of powers, my liege!"

Storm King sighed, _"Thank you for not testing my patient again."_ He cleared his throat, _"Well, since she's heading to Kludgetown, I'd probably meeting up with her soon. Either way, make sure that the Ponyland is under my control before my arrival. And also, no more Resistance in my turf, got it?"_

"Yes, your majesty!" Shockwave and Deadlock exclaimed firmly.

_"Good. See ya around!" _Storm King exclaimed happily, _"It's time for the Storm King's Rule Song! I love that song, makes me the King of the World!"_

Storm King: _There's no place where you can run and hide from me  
Nothing can save and protect all of you from me  
Cause if you all do, I'll find and hunt you all down  
So, don't try to be funny and stupid  
Cause your life will be end sooner than you think  
The Storm King wants to rule the world!"_

As Storm King laughed evilly and sinister as the spell call begin to end its call. The magical spell dispersed within the cauldron. Both Shockwave and Deadlock sighed in relief.

"I hate when he does that especially his ridiculous song," Shockwave remarked dryly and annoyingly.

Deadlock groaned, "Tell me about it. So, what is next?"

"Simple. Shockwave, you will launch the invasion on Ponyville and destroy the Castle of Friendship. It represents their hope and symbol for them to fight on. Deadlock remained to defend the Canterlot Castle," Dark Curse said calmly as he and his allies entered the throne chamber, "The rest of my officers and army will defend the crucial territories!"

"Since when we take orders from you?" Shockwave demanded dryly.

Deadlock hissed, "Agreed. Why should we?"

"Because without me and my army, your Storm Kingdom will never achieve much of your goal for last two years. You all will be nothing but laughingstock for generations," Dark Curse said dryly and darkly, making both Shockwave and Deadlock uneasy and annoyed. He continued, "Now, do as you were told."

Shockwave groaned, "Very well. I will prepare the army for invasion. That city will fall before the might of Storm Kingdom."

Deadlock hissed angrily, "I'll defend this land, in the name of his prowess!"

"Excellent. Now go," Dark Curse said darkly and calmly, "I'll be meeting with Storm King at Kludgetown since he invited me to a special festival."

Both Shockwave and Deadlock nodded firmly. They both headed off and prepare both offense and defense preparation.

Dark Curse turned and looked at his Demon Generals, "We still have two more days before its time. While Kyuubi is hunting down our ponies, we make preparation for the ritual. Inform the rest about this. And make sure the ritual is prepared and defended. I don't want any more interference to my master plan. It must be done perfectly."

Guildenstern, Psychopath Joke and Demon Generals bowed humbly and responded, "Lord!"

They all summoned their Dark Mystic Portals for them to enter it. Dark Curse turned and approached to the balcony. He then looked up at the dark clouded sky. He smirked darkly and sinisterly.

"Soon... Very soon... You will be freed and regain what you have lost. I can promise you for that, my old friend..."

Dark Curse summoned the Dark Mystic Portal for him to use. He is heading straight to Kludgetown now.

* * *

At Ponyville Town, the Equestria Rebellion Army or its acronym - E.R.A. are setting up the defenses at their only unconquered town, with limited supplies, weapons and military transports.

Inside the main camp, Shining Armor and his allies were discussing of the plans of how they handle the situation. An armored Patrol Pegasus Guard worn a breathing mask with blue goggle and armored military helmet has arrived and entered the camp. He bowed down as he's making a report.

"I bring news! Enemy force has made the move!" The patrol guard reported, "Just as you're expected, sir. Shockwave is leading the invasion! Deadlock remained behind to defend Canterlot City. Dark Curse has left and headed to Kludgetown. The Demon Generals headed to different locations for specific reasons."

Princess Cadance hissed, "That doesn't sound good."

"Thanks, Carmine. You did well. Return to your post, trooper. Set the defense up." Shining Armor said calmly. Carmine saluted before turned and headed off. He turned and looked at his council, "What do you think they're up to? It's not like Dark Curse make alliance with Storm Kingdom and let them take care of us. Something's up."

Jason hummed in concern, "Yeah. Dark Curse never make alliance with mortals without a reason. He's after something. But what?"

"Whatever it is, it can't be good for both of our worlds," Princess Cadance said in concern while rocking Flurry Heart.

"Do you know about it, Starlight?" Sunburst asked, "You did work with them. You must have known something about their plans."

Starlight sighed, "I wish I knew. Amon never tells me anything, even if I did succeed my mission."

"So, what are we gonna do?" Sunset asked in concern.

"Enemy is close to our place now," Flash said in concern and firm, "We can't let them take our city, without the fight. We have to defend it."

General Rexstrike nodded, "The kid's got the point. But we need to know what the hell are those monsters are after. I have the feeling that's not gonna be good."

"We should go and infiltrate enemy base to find out," Jason said firmly, "Or better yet, when he come back, we kill that Dark Lord once and for all! That should end the war ASAP!"

"No! We won't take that dangerous risk!" Shining Armor said firmly, "Our main priority is defend our home, not go and assassinate the Dark Lord."

"That's it? Stay here and cooped here? Defend and repel the invasion at ease? That's gotta be a joke!"

"No! Fighting Dark Lord is a joke! Twiley, Shadow Dragon and their friends used their Elements of Harmony powers to defeat him. And now, he's alive. He could be more powerful and more dangerous than before. No one can escape and come back alive!"

"We can't wait and do nothing! We need to strike them back before they could take us down or worse begin their mast plan! We must kill the Dark Lord now!"

"No, we don't!"

"Want to make me again, asshole?!" Jason demanded angrily.

Shining Armor groaned while glaring at Jason, "I'm happy to do it now, brat!"

"Enough!" Princess Cadance exclaimed firmly. Everyone turned and looked at her. Flurry Heart yelped and cried tearfully and fearfully. This prompted her to shush while rocking her baby gently. She then continued, "Is this really the time to have a big fight and argument among ourselves when the enemy is close to our home?"

Both Shining Armor and Jason huffed angrily while looked away from each other.

Princess Cadance sighed, "Right now, the ponies need us to lead and protect them. So, we will defend our home and repel the invasion now. That's our priority. Do you understand?"

"Yes, ma'am!" Everyone saluted.

Shining Armor nodded, "You're right, Cadance. I'll get the defense ready now. We'll forced them to retreat."

"Whatever. This is a waste of time," Jason snapped in annoyance, "Do what you want while I do what I have to do. My way is better than yours, Princey and Princess of Crystals."

Putting his helmet on his head, Jason left the camp and headed off at once. Shining Armor and his allies sighed in annoyance and frustration with his attitude.

"Honestly, where on Equestria Shadow Dragon did find this kind of a guy?" Shining Armor asked in annoyance, "And not to mention, why he can be a teammate to the Dragon Strike Force."

Flash sighed, "Best not to ask that kind of question and focus on the mission."

General Rexstrike nodded, "He's right. The enemies are on their way here now. We'd better prepare the defense now. We don't have much time."

"You're right," Shining Armor nodded and agreed firmly, "Everyone, to your station now!"

"Yes, sir!" Everyone saluted.

Princess Cadance and her team headed off to inform the Ponyville Town Ponies to hide within their residents. Shining Armor and his military army headed off to Ponyville Town's Walls for defending their home and repelling the enemy at once.

* * *

Back to Kludgetown, despite some setbacks, Tempest and her crew continued their search. They then come across to some Humanoid Creatures, whom they interrogated and questioned of Capper and his location. They helped and directed them to his home.

Upon their arrival to destination, they have found Capper's Home emptied, abandoned and ransacked. His home is completely a mess and ruins. No one is home.

"Damn. They got away," Grubber said in concern.

Tempest groaned in frustration, "If there were just fillies and children, it would have been easy for us to catch up to them."

"Doubt it," Maul disagreed, "They still can outrun and escaped you, no matter how many ponies there are. No different at all."

"So, what are we gonna do now?" Grubber asked in concern, "Interrogate more creatures?"

"Sounds like the only option we have," Phasma said in frustration, "It's gonna cost us a lot of time and resources."

Tempest narrowed her eyes angrily and darkly, "So be it. I will find and capture them. I need my horn back!"

"Feisty and determined? Me like it..." Maul asked amusingly.

Tempest groaned a bit before turned and glared at Maul, "Why can't you be more useful for this mission? All you ever did is mocking and joking around like a fool?! I'd never understand why you're made as Second-in-Command of Dark Mystic."

Maul chuckled amusingly, "Lady, you don't even know what I'm capable of. I'll show you that reason when the time comes. And trust me, it's gonna be a big blast."

Tempest sighed, "I highly doubt that you're good as any Demon General."

"You'd never know," Maul remarked amusingly. He turned and noticed Rippersnapper arriving to the scene. The Zmena Dravec bowed down humbly. He asked, "What's up, Rippersnapper? Got any news?"

Rippersnapper looked up to his master, "Yes, my lord. Dark Lord and Storm King has requested both of your presence, as well as Lady Kyuubi's now. They're now waiting for your arrival at the Palace of Judgment!"

Tempest was annoyed yet calm and firm about the latest news while Maul looked amusing and happy. Both Grubber and Phasma looked worry and concern about it.

"Looks like our search has to delay," Phasma remarked dryly and annoyingly, "No doubt he has found out about your latest failure. He'd probably question your abilities as his Second-in-Command."

Tempest scoffed calmly, "Perhaps. But he will not get rid of me easily. He still need my help and guidance to use the Staff of Sacanas."

"We shall see, Commander..." Phasma snarled calmly.

Tempest smirked, "We shall, captain." She turned to her crew, "Let's find Kyuubi first, and then, we head to Inquisitor's Judgment Court. She's taking too long with her beautifying her skin."

"I still don't understand why she needs it." Grubber asked in annoyance as he was eating a pie.

Maul chuckled, "You're not gonna enjoy it much. But I like it."

Grubber gulped in concern, "Why do I get the feeling that I'm gonna be sick..."

* * *

On other side of market street, a group of humanoid creatures were chatted happily. They're looking at the most beautiful humanoid brown antelope with blond hair in ponytail, who worn crimson slick long gown-like with sparkling stars. She wasn't alone. She was accompanied by other creatures - rabbit, otter, squirrel and nightingale. They posed graceful and calm beauty poses. The humanoid creatures whistled and cheered wildly for the beautiful ladies in their colorful gowns. This has made the ladies happy and proud of it.

Unknown to those creatures, Kyuubi Lilith was among the creatures. The most strange about her is that her orange colored skin is turning into gray and has more wrinkles and dried up as well. She then approached to the front of beautiful ladies. This shocked and confused all creatures.

"What are you looking at, ugly?" Antelope Creature demanded dryly, "Can't you see we're busy?!"

Kyuubi smirked dryly and weakly, "I know. I'm just looking at how beautiful you truly are. I'm impressed and amazed..."

Antelope Creature scoffed, "Why, thank you. I was born naturally to be most beautiful lady in the world. No one can compare to me."

"Yeah!" Creature Ladies agreed.

"I see... Can you help me obtain the beauty?" Kyuubi asked weakly, "I want to be beautiful as you five too..."

"Me? Help you? To become beautiful?" Antelope Creature asked amusingly. She looked at her friends and group. They all then laughed amusingly and wildly, making Kyuubi annoyed and angered to clench her fist and gritted her teeth. She giggled, "Please! Why on earth should I help the ugliest lady like you, peasant?" She scoffed, "I don't do helping, ugly old lady. So, get lost."

"Yes, I know. But I'm not asking..." Kyuubi agreed calmly and darkly, concerning the creatures especially beauty creatures. She then grabbed the Antelope Creature's throat, shocking and scaring everyone. She hissed darkly while looking at Antelope Creature's eyes, "I'm demanding. I want your beauty now!"

Kyuubi's mouth slowly morphed into a large demonically mouth with fangs. She then screeched out loud, scaring all of Humanoid Creatures and even Antelope Creature. She screamed and panicked in fear while struggling to escape. Kyuubi took a big bite on her victim's mouth, squeezing and biting very hard like absorbing and eating her alive. Antelope Creature screamed in pain and agony as she felt her energy and strength are fading. Her skin slowly dried up and has more wrinkles.

Absorbing her victim's energy and beauty, Kyuubi's skin slowly rejuvenating into young and beauty. After finishing Antelope Creature, she turned to other Beauty Creatures. The Humanoid Creatures screamed and panicked in fear as they ran for their lives. Unfortunately for other four beauties, Kyuubi captured and eating them alive as well.

After finished absorbing on her victims, Kyuubi Lilith is no longer wrinkled and ugly lady, but beautiful lady again. She sighed calmly and happily. She turned and looked at Tempest and her crew, who have arrived at the scene. Tempest and Phasma were in shock and disturbed while Grubber looked sick as he thrown up in his airsick bag. Maul and his Demon Changelings remained calm and firm.

"That is disgusting..." Phasma remarked dryly.

Tempest hissed, "I agreed. So, the legends speak truth about you taking your victims' beauty by touching and eating her alive..."

"Well, the girl's gotta eat something to be beauty..." Kyuubi remarked cruelly yet amusingly, with a giggle. After wiping the blood off, she cleared her throat, "So, what is it?"

"Our lords request our presence at Palace of Judgment now," Tempest reported firmly and calmly.

Maul snickered, "FYI, our bosses are mad at her for lack of progress." Tempest groaned as she fired her electrical shock on him. He got electrocuted and shocked. He then laughed amusingly, "Now, that's funny."

Kyuubi smiled calmly, "Then, let us go now."

Tempest nodded firmly as she and her crew headed off to the Palace of Judgment. After passing some city blocks, they have arrived at their destination - ruined and haunted luxury-like palace - The Palace of Judgment.

* * *

After entering the Palace of Judgment, Tempest and her crew were guided and led by two Storm Guards to the dungeon. They heard whipping noise and screams of pain, making Grubber uneasy and scared. Nevertheless, they opened and entered the dungeon.

Ahead of them were both Storm King and Dark Curse looking at something's happening from the torture chamber. Tempest and her crew marched towards them.

"Guard!" Storm King called. Storm Guard came out from the chamber. He saluted while holding the whip. He continued, "Easy up with the whipping. I wouldn't want him dead too quickly. Otherwise, how else can I make an example to other troops for planning to desert or betray me?"

Storm Guard chuckled amusingly. He then returned to torture chamber to continue his interrogation. Dark Curse cleared his throat, making Storm King looked at him. His head pointed at the entrance. He turned and looked at it, where he found Tempest and her crew stood before them. They bowed humbly before their lords.

Storm King laughed happily, "Tempest! Phasma! Welcome to my Palace of Judgment! So nice of you to join us soon!"

"Reporting for duty, as ordered, your majesty." Tempest said firmly.

"Of course, you do. I heard that you haven't complete your mission," Storm King asked amusingly yet little tone of anger. Tempest remained calm and firm. He smirked a bit, "Well, no matter, I'm sure you'll get things done in time."

Tempest nodded, "I assure you, my lord. I will complete my mission."

"Impressive, Tempest..." Dark Curse commented calmly and firmly, "She's truly a dutiful and determined commander you ever had, Storm King."

Storm King laughed happily, "I know, right. Just make sure that you don't try to disappoint me or betray me." He sighed happily as he held Tempest close to him. He looked at her slyly and calmly, "Did I ever tell you how disappointed and angry at my last Second-in-Command? I used to like him. He was the best. But it really hurt me to punish Strife a lot for deceiving and betraying me."

**_WHIP! SCREAM! _**Grubber yelped in fear and concern to hear it. Tempest and her crew remained calm and firm while ignoring Strife's scream. Storm King smirked amusingly and sinisterly.

"Either way, shall we discuss at my private chamber?" Storm King asked curiously. He chuckled a bit, "I miss our chat. For old time sakes."

Tempest nodded a bit, "If that is your wish."

Dark Curse smirked, "Do as you please. I too wish to have our discussion to be more private." Storm King nodded happily as he and his Storm Kingdom Officers exited the dungeon. With that, he turned his attention to both Kyuubi and Maul. He questioned, "Well, have you kept your tracks on them?"

Maul laughed happily, "Yes, we do, boss. We'll get them and the special item we need for the ritual. Count on it." He then scoffed, "We're also keeping an eye on Tempest too. No doubt, she and her 'boss' are definitely up to something."

Dark Curse nodded calmly, "Excellent..."

Kyuubi bowed down humbly, "My lord, with your permission, I wish-!"

"You do not," Dark Curse said firmly, earning Kyuubi's disappointment and upset. He held Kyuubi's chin. He glared at her as he continued, "You must not let your obsession and desire of lust interfere our mission. Or else, we will not achieve it. You will have that chance. But for now, I want Twilight Sparkle and Shadow Dragon alive and unharmed especially their Elements must be intact with them. Understand?"

Kyuubi sighed in annoyance, "Yes, my lord."

"And remember the plan, my dear. That is important..." Dark Curse said firmly, "Forget again. Maul will remind you, and keep you in track."

Maul chuckled happily, "Yeah. Don't want to screw the job like last time."

Kyuubi nodded firmly and calmly as she bowed down, "I assure you that I will not astray from my mission. I will complete it. I promised you."

"Good..." Dark Curse said calmly and sinisterly, "That is all I want to hear..."

* * *

At the Palace of Judgement's balcony, Storm King can proceed his private discussion with Tempest and her crew. They were looking at the Kludgetown.

"So, tell me, Tempest? Think these Dark Mystic Ponies can be trusted?" Storm King asked amusingly.

Tempest shook her head firmly, "No, you shouldn't. He can't be trusted." Storm King looked at her curiously. She continued, "Though his help was most appreciated, his true mission is mysterious and unknown. But no doubt, they will betray you."

Storm King hummed thoughtfully, "Yes, you're right, Tempest. I was thinking the same thing." He then laughed, "I'm glad that we met! That day was crazy! Me and my army chase after you for a dumb rock! It's quite silly. Everyone keep insisting me not to take it because it's make of bad luck, but you did it. And I'm impressed. So, I make you my Second-in-Command. In fact, you're better than Strife. Nice work."

Tempest cleared her throat a bit. Grubber laughed happily. Phasma groaned in annoyance. They recalled the adventure they had about chasing after broken-horned unicorn and the stolen rare rock.

"I am honored, your majesty. But I only did it for restoring my horn." Tempest said firmly.

"And you will get it," Storm King said calmly, "Just remember that you cannot fail me again after our previous invasion."

Phasma nodded firmly, "I agreed. She did not get that powerful magical orb. It could help us bring the swift victory."

"Hey, come on! Give her some credits," Grubber protested, "She did lots and lots of missions, and won most of them, in the name of Storm King! I was there with her. I support her. I believed in her! This mission. She won't fail! I can guarantee!"

"Whatever, pig," Phasma remarked dryly.

Tempest sighed, "Thank you, Grubber. I appreciate for your support."

Grubber laughed happily, "What are officers for? You saved my beacon, I saved yours. We're partners. Always will be."

"Partners..." Tempest said calmly in surprise tone. She sighed, "Yes. Yes, we are partners. Always will be."

"Fine. If that hedgehog said you can do it, I trust you to do it. Just make sure you get me what I want, I give you what you want. Capache?" Storm King asked amusingly. Tempest nodded as she gave the king a handshake. He whistled, "Though I wonder how did you lose your horn and even get the scars in the fist place? I'm curious..."

Hearing the Storm King's questions, Tempest recalled of her tragic memories - losing her horn to some monster, her childhood friends abandoned her, struggled in her military training while being bullied by unicorns, losing her battalion and receiving lots of scars, and the worse of all - she was abandoned and left for death.

Tempest sighed, "I don't like to talk about it, your majesty."

"I see. But who cares about the past? It's not important," Storm King said playfully. He held his Staff of Sacanas happily, "As long I get what I want, I'd be a happy king! Equestria is gonna be mine to rule as the First Powerful and Might Storm God! I loved being a bad guy!"

Grubber groaned a bit, "Right..."

**_CHEERED! _**Storm King and his army yelped in surprise. This has earned him annoyance and frustration about the cheers.

"Oh boy... The festival... I just hope they skip to the last for once," Storm King said dryly. He turned to Tempest, "So? Been to any festival, Commander?"

"Not recently, your majesty," Tempest answered bluntly.

Storm King laughed, "Oh, you're gonna love this one especially its last event. Come along. We're bringing Dark Curse and his goons to it. Party time!"

Storm King happily danced and sang 'Storm King wants to Rule the World'. Tempest looked at both Grubber and Phasma, who shrugged. She sighed as she and her crew followed their Storm King at once. They're heading off to this 'festival' now...

* * *

After paying the debt to Verko, Capper became 'slave' to the ponies. And in order to get some materials and tools for Armor Strike-I's repairs, they need his guidance and assistance to do so, as well as avoiding the troubles with Humanoid Creatures. They also need to keep an eye on him as well.

So, they used the Captive Caller on Capper, making sure he doesn't trick and escape. Dragon Strike Force agreed with it while Mane Six and Rarity were against the idea of mistreating him like slave.

They now have arrived at the eastern part of Kludgetown. To their surprise, they found something different in this town. They saw many Humanoid Creatures are being nice and humble to each other during their business and duty. They saw many humanoid skeleton-like demons worn red robes within medieval black armors were patrolling and guarding the areas, making sure everything is in order and peace. And not to mention, they also found some ponies working together with the creatures.

Mane Six and their friends were indeed shock and confuse about the town they just have entered. They were walking straight to the large bricked bridge.

"Uh, Shadow Dragon..." Laxtinct said in confusion and concern, "Didn't you say that Kludgetown is supposed to be nasty place?"

Saber nodded in concern, "Yeah. This is much nicer and better than where we came from."

"Not to mention," Twilight said in concern as she looked around of her surroundings. She found more ponies were working for the Humanoid Creatures like workers and slaves. She continued, "There were ponies around here too. That explains why they called us 'Pony Slave'."

"Yeah... And did you notice something different about those ponies?" Nyx asked in concern. She pointed at some ponies' flanks. She continued, "They don't have cutie marks."

"That is weird," Spike said in surprise.

"What about those monsters?" Applejack said in concern while looking at armored Skeleton Warriors, who were patrolling and guarding the area, "Who the heck are they?"

"They definitely don't look like Storm Guards," Lance said in concern.

Shadow Dragon sighed, "To be honest, I don't know. I came to this town ten times during last 500 years of exile. Almost all creatures I come across wanted to kill me or sold me to slavery. They weren't nice at all. There were no ponies or skeleton demons around here as well."

Capper laughed playfully, "Guess you didn't know much about this place than you though?" Shorty was annoyed as he used his collar remote's button in shocking the Cat Creature's. He yelped in pain, "Hey! Easy! I was joking!"

"And we're not," Shorty snapped firmly. Rarity nudged his shoulder. He grunted, "What? He deserves it!"

"Knock it off," Rarity snapped firmly. She cleared her throat a bit, "Capper, what is this place?"

"This place is Eastern Kludgetown, my little ponies. The town we just left is Western Kludgetown," Capper said calmly. The ponies looked at him. He continued, "Yup. That place is under Storm King's control. Unlike here, it's quite nice and better but very strict with equality to each other. All creatures and ponies are happy with each other. This place is under AxeKnight Warriors Corp."

"AxeKnight Warriors Corp?" Iris asked in shock and concern. Lance and Nyx noticed her reaction. She hissed while looked uneasy and worried, "This cannot be. It can't be them! It's not possible."

"What is that?" Fluttershy asked.

"Where have I heard that before?" Terrorcreep said suspiciously.

"No one knows," Capper admitted in concern, "I do know one thing for sure. These guys especially their leader are serious and dangerous as Storm King. They don't like a big mess and chaos in their town especially problems between creatures and ponies. So, if I were you all, my friends, we don't make a mess here."

"Well, we'd just have to find and get the materials and tools now," Blazefist said firmly, "Tempest could be on our trail. We can't stay here much longer."

"So, where are the market for tools and materials?" Tailtech asked.

And just before Capper could answer, Mane Six and their allies yelped in surprise upon hearing sounds of band playing instruments and crowd's cheering.

"Hey, what's going on over there?" Pinkie asked happily.

"Pinkie, wait!" Twilight exclaimed in concern. She groaned and muttered to herself, "Not again!"

Twilight and her friends followed Pinkie to the bridge's side, where they found a large open area is filled with various tents, entertainment shows and games, stalls and so on. A large cheering and happy crowd was dressed in various heroic costumes have gathered in that area.

"Wow. What is going on?" Icy asked in surprise.

Aqua shrugged, "No idea. From the looks of it, this is a festival."

"It is, my friends. It's my favorite too." Capper said proudly and calmly. Everyone looked at him. He continued, "This is the Hero's Day Festival! We party only once a day, and today is 6th June. Every year, we celebrated to honor and giving best tribute to our greatest hero of the world."

"Who is that hero?" Rainbow asked curiously.

"Yami." Capper said firmly and calmly.

Everyone was in shock and surprise to hear it as they spoke in concern, "No way..."

"Hold on a second!" Pinkie snapped in concern. She took a script out to looked at it. She hummed suspiciously and concern, "The script didn't say anything about a festival happening when we were escaping in the actual movie!"

"Well, it is adaptation, not copying someone's work." Flare Tiger remarked amusingly.

Rainbow groaned, "Guys, no time to be random." She turned and looked at Hero's Day Festival. She exclaimed, "It's starting!"

"Shouldn't we be focusing on the mission?" Blazefist asked in frustration, "Not having fun of celebration?!"

"Lighten up, Blazefist. It's gonna be for the moment. We just watch only," Iris said calmly.

"If she's alright with it, then I guess it is okay?" Twilight asked uneasily. Most of her friends chatted and nodded in agreement about watching Hero's Day Festival for a while. She sighed, "I guess it is."

Iris patted Twilight's back and gave her a kiss on forehead, "Thank you, Twilight. It won't be long."

"I hope not..." Twilight said in concern.

"Don't worry, Twilight. We got your back," Shadow Dragon said calmly and firmly, "If anything goes wrong, we'd just have to fight our way out and escaped."

Applejack nodded, "Yeah. If we can't get the materials and tools, then we just steal airship to get out of here."

Twilight hummed, "Guess that sounds the plan. Remember, everypony, not too long to watch or enjoy the festival. We don't want to attract too much attention."

And so, Mane Six and their friends turned and looked at the Hero's Day Festival. They then saw the crowds moved into two sides, making way for the proud army of AxeKnight Warrior Corp Soldiers to march while playing musical happily and heartily. They even carried the giant flagpole with dark skull with demonic red eyes. The crowd began to sing.

Crowd: _Come one, come all  
Leave your past sins and comfort zone  
A new beginning awaits you to start_

While Mane Six and their allies were busy watching the Heroes' Day Festival, unknown to them that Capper is behind them. He whistled softly and calmly as he has his back nudged and hit Laxtinct's flank, causing him to get panicked and fell on his friends. They all screamed in fear and agony as they fell over the bridge.

As Capper was about to walk away, he has his Captive Collar activated. It begins electrocuting and shocking him to scream in pain. While he was struggling, he tripped and fell over the bridge. He fell on the ponies. They especially Shorty all groaned and snarled at him for attacking them from behind. Capper laughed uneasily.

Just before they could do anything, Mane Six and their allies looked up and found the army of Skeleton Warriors stood proudly while holding up the swords and spears. As they were singing, a new creature emerged from the marching band. He was a dark blue colored humanoid bat-like creature with purple spiky hair, silver armor plates and two pairs of large and small crimson wings. He then made a screeching bat pose.

Crowd: _Come one, come all  
Open your mind to new worlds and friends  
It's the day for learning and evolving  
Come and join the festive of...  
_  
Bat Creature: _Heroes!_

"BAT! Giant Bat!" Mane Six shouted in fear and worry.

"Not just any bat, folks. And no, I'm not the Batman or Starscream! I am Nightscream!" Nightscream proudly introduced himself to the Kludgetowners and ponies. The citizens cheered wildly and happily. He chuckled sinisterly, "Second-in-Command to AxeKnight Warriors Corp! Glad to see everyone has come and join the best party of a year! So, let the party begins! It's Hero Time!"

The crowd went wild and happy to hear. Nightscream laughed insanely and happily. They all began to celebrate Hero's Day Festival. He moved to the center of the Hero's Day Festival. He continued singing happily and wildly about today's celebration.

Nightscream: _Once a year, we throw a party here in town  
Once a year, we turn all Kludgetown upside-down  
Ev'ry commoner's a royal and ev'ry royal's a hero  
Once again it's a 'Hero Time'_

And just before the ponies could do anything, they got grabbed and dragged separately by various creatures to have fun, dance, play, party and eat with.

Mane Six and their allies struggled to get out of their predicament as they're forced to party with the creatures. Most of them including Twilight, Fluttershy, Shadow Dragon and Iris were uneasy and scared about the festivity they're dealing with. Capper tried to escape again, but electrocuted and dragged by Shorty's command of his collar.

Nightscream:_ It's the day we show our courage and wisdom to the world  
It's the day we mock the bullies and shock the villains  
Ev'ryone's showing their true colors at the festive of heroes_

Twilight and Iris have to throw the dart at the bullseye. Applejack and Aqua were having hoof-wrestling with some strong Creatures. Rainbow was racing with couple of speeding Creatures. Terrorcreep kept Fluttershy close to him for protection while evading creatures' coming towards them. Shorty, Rarity and even dragging Capper were pushing through the crowds to escape. Blazefist was forced to posing his fighting moves to the crowd. Shadow Dragon was battling with some fighters in the ring. Saber solved some puzzles in the math maze. Flare Tiger, Icy, Tailtech and the children were running away from creatures playing hero cosplays. Laxtinct and Pinkie were having great time on the party for fun and enjoyment.

Crowd: _It's Hero Time! _

Nightscream: _Ev'rything is going wild!_

Crowd: _It's Hero Time!_

Nightscream: _Ev'ryone is acting wild  
Heart is gold and loves are a bouquet  
That's the way on Hero's Day Festival_

After escaping the crowded creatures, Twilight managed to regroup with Fluttershy, Terrorcreep and Shadow Dragon. And just before they could continue their search for their friends, the shy Pegasus got tripped by a banana's skin. She got thrown inside the tent. They gasped in concern and went after her at once.

* * *

After entering inside the tent, Fluttershy struggled to balance herself. She accidentally pulled down the curtain, shocking and surprising a pinkish pony with orange mane and tail in ponytail with a crimson bow and has a pair of vampire wings. The shy Pegasus even bumped into dark greenish Earth Pony with right yellow eye, spiky black mane and short tail, and some crimson tattoo marks into mud bath.

Twilight, Shadow Dragon and Terrorcreep have arrived and helped her out. The dark greenish Earth Pony grumbled angrily as she came out from the mud bath. Terrorcreep held Fluttershy back of him. Twilight and Shadow Dragon came to their aid.

"Hey, what's the big idea?!" The Green Earth Pony demanded angrily as she got out from the mud bath. She turned and glared at Fluttershy. Terrorcreep readied himself to fight. She growled while approaching to her, "You wanna mess with me or something?! Coz I'm gonna kick your ass for messing with the wrong Seapony, pal!"

The pinkish Vampire Pony came out and halted her, "Wow there, Roughnecks! Easy! I'm sure she didn't mean to get into trouble." Roughneck scoffed angrily. She sighed, "Look, just get clean now, little sister. We don't want our champion to be messy in front of the crowd."

Roughneck groaned, "Whatever, Soul Sweetie. Whatever."

Roughneck grumbled and muttered angrily as she went and picked the bucket of water, washing the mud off. Soul turned and looked at Twilight and her friends.

"Sorry about my sister. She likes to fight," Soul Sweetie said calmly. She turned to Fluttershy, "Are you alright?"

Fluttershy nodded meekly, "I am. I'm sorry for the mess, Miss Soul Sweetie."

"Hey, it's no problem. It's not really big deal," Soul Sweetie said calmly. She then helped Twilight and her friends to exit of her tent. She continued, "Try to be careful. Just because East Kludgetown doesn't have Storm King's rule, doesn't mean all creatures can be gentle with Seaponies."

"Okay?" Twilight said uneasily and confusing, "We will."

"Oh! By the way, my fellow Seapony, great disguises!" Soul Sweetie remarked in amazement. It surprised and confused Twilight and her friends. She continued, "Your Alicorn form is amazing and beautiful!"

Twilight and her friends were confused by the Vampire Pony's statement. And just before they could ask, Soul pushed them out of the tent.

"What was that about?" Fluttershy asked in confusion.

"Seapony?" Terrorcreep asked in surprise, "They can't be Seaponies. They're supposed to be from the ocean, not being ponies."

"I have no idea," Twilight admitted in concern, "But we definitely not gonna stay here too long."

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Let's go find others now."

* * *

Twilight, Shadow Dragon, Fluttershy and Terrorcreep quickly headed off to find and rescue their friends from various creatures, who are still playing with the ponies. Luckily, they're fast and swift to get and rescue them especially Pinkie, who was playing ten instruments along with ogres including a purple colored large ogre worn black armor, red gauntlets and knee pads, giant shell with twin cannons called Bombardier.

"Thanks for the music, Big Guy!" Pinkie cheered happily, "You're the best, Bombardier!"

Bombardier growled, "I'm a woman!"

Pinkie yelped, "Oopsy! Sorry!"

Crowd: _It's Hero Time!_

Nightscream: _Beat the drums and blow the trumpets! _

Crowd:_ It's Hero Time!_

After Mane Six and their allies managed to escape the clutches of Humanoid Creatures, they reunited happily. It was short celebration for their reunited. They spotted a familiar group arriving to the area, along with some Storm Guards and Dark Mystic Ponies guarding the carriage that coming from the West. And at the same time, a scary greenish mantis-like demon with sharped blades and smaller blades has four wings and large and yellowish ghoul worn demonic black armors and dragon-like gauntlets were also leading the carriage from the East.

Mane Six and their allies gasped in shock and concern of what they just saw. They all quickly moved to the big crowd for hiding and blending until their enemies left the area.

Nightscream and Crowd: _Join the sidekicks and families and lovers  
streaming in from Tartarus to Heaven_

Nightscream: _Scurvy knaves are extra scurvy  
On the sixth on Junie Month _

Nighttscream and Crowd:_ All because it's Hero's Day Festival!_

Arriving to their destination, both Storm King and Dark Curse emerged out from the carriage. As they were taking their seats, the white Satyr yelped in pain as he felt his butt got poked. He looked down and found spikes on the ground. He looked up and found Nightscream smiled happily and wildly. He then flapped and flew off at once.

Dark Curse, Maul and Grubber laughed amusingly while Storm King groaned and mumbled annoyingly as he rubbed his butt gently. Tempest and Phasma rolled his eyes in annoyance.

Crowd: _Come one, come all _

Nightscream: _Hurry, hurry, here's your chance  
See the mystery and romance_

A skinny demonically skeleton warrior worn a red robe within demonically Medieval-Japanese black armor-like with crimson eyes, long dark red cape and crimson kabuto helmet with golden horns and visor emerged out from the carriage. He turned and looked at mantis and ghoul warriors, who bowed humbly before him.

"AxeMantis, Phantom," The skeleton leader said firmly and calmly, "I trust that everyone enjoy the festivity."

AxeMantis hissed calmly, "Yes..."

"The Hero's Day Festival is in good hands, my lord," Phantom said calmly, "You can count on us, Lord Skullitron."

Skullitron sighed, "Yes. This is an honor to our former lord."

Skullitron headed off as he took his seat, along with both AxeMantis and Phantom followed him and stood on both sides. Nightscream flew straight to the central stage, where he make an important announcement.

Crowd: _Come one, come all _

Nightscream: _See the finest girl in Equestria  
Make an entrance to entrance  
Dance oh Beauty Lady Hikari...  
Dance! _

Nightscream threw a smoke bomb on the floor, which ignited smokescreen. He was then replaced by Soul Sweetie, who worn a crimson bikini bra, red-purple colored long dressing gown and golden bracelets. She then posed a graceful swan dance position. She then began dancing gracefully, gently and beautifully as a beautiful swan dancing with the wind and water.

Twilight, Fluttershy, Shadow Dragon and Terrorcreep were in shock and surprised to see her being part of the show. They and their friends were amazed by her graceful dancing moves. They weren't alone as more Humanoid Creatures, Ponies and even Storm Creatures were cheering and applauding happily and wildly. However, there were some, who aren't impress such as Dark Curse, Storm King, Tempest and even oddly Iris.

Princess of the Sky even muttered darkly in different yet ancient language that attracted Lance and Nyx's attention. The children are becoming uneasy and worried.

"Lance..." Nyx said in concern.

"You noticed?" Lance surprisingly asked. Nyx nodded meekly yet worriedly. He sighed, "I thought I was the only one, who noticed about it. You don't think-!"

Nyx interrupted, "Easy, Lance. We don't know yet. We just have to see how she reacts. If she's not who she is, then we deal with her. I don't want you make same mistakes me and mummy did. It nearly cost us our friendship."

Lance groaned in concern, "Alright. We'll wait for now..."

Soul Sweetie took a deep breathe as she lowered down for the moment before launched herself in the air. She then began spun and twist her body around and around gracefully and beautifully while descending to the ground. She bowed to the ground, making everyone cheered wildly and happily for her amazing dance.

Nightscream landed on the ground as he make another announcement to Humanoid Creatures, which make them more excited, wild and happy for another event. This confused and worried Mane Six and their allies. Rainbow looked excited about it.

Nightscream: _And now, ladies and gentlemen, prepare for the final event!  
Here it is, the moment you've been waiting for  
Here is is, you know exactly what's in store  
Now's the time we go wild until our sides get sore  
Now's the time we crown the Champion of Fighters! _

Everyone cheered wildly and happily. Mane Six, their allies and even Capper looked uneasy and concerns. Rainbow looked excited and happy for the fight as she liked fighting.

"You all remember last year's champion?" Nightscream asked playfully. Everyone cheered wildly. He chuckled, "That's right, boys! Queen of all Fighters is in the house! Roughneck Rumble!"

The Humanoid Creatures went wild again as the Skeleton Warriors were dragging and pulling the champion to the stage. It revealed itself to be Roughnecks Rumble worn dark greenish battle armor who both is in chains and has mask on her muzzle. She then growl a bit before unleashing a loud roar while breaking the chains into pieces.

Everyone went wild, along with Rainbow. She seems more excited and happy for the fight. Iris even whispered to her, making Rainbow smiled happily and wildly. Spike noticed it, which he became uneasy and worried about it.

"Are you losers ready for the big fight?!" Roughneck demanded wildly. The crowd went wild. She then asked out loud, "I can't hear you all?!" The crowd went out loud wild. She chuckled, "Oh yeah! Welcome to my hell, losers!"

Nightscream chuckled: _So get ready for the biggest fight in your life  
Show me what you've got for this biggest challenge  
For the hero defeat her will be the Champion of Fighters  
Why?_

While the crowd was cheering wildly and happily, some of Humanoid Creatures and even Storm Guards also joined the fight against Roughneck Rumble. Rainbow even jumped into the fight as well, which shocked Twilight and her friends about it.

Crowd: _It's Hero Time_

Nighttscream: _All Fighters, get ready for it_

Crowd: _It's Hero Time_

Nightscream: _You could soon be called 'your champ'_

Crowd: _Put your best fighting skills on display  
Be the Champion of the Fighters _

And with the gong sounded, the fight begins. Most of Humanoid Creatures and even Storm Guards charged and attacked Roughneck, who easily and strongly punched, kicked and defeated them at ease. This shock and disappointed Storm King while Dark Curse remained calm. Rainbow was the last one to fight.

Rainbow charged and rammed Roughneck off. The green Earth Pony slammed her legs to the ground before grabbed and thrown the Pegasus to the ground hard. Roughneck began punching on her. Rainbow dodged and evaded the attacks as she can before kicked her off. Both of them began punching and kicking at each other in high speed for few times. The crowd went wild for the event.

Both of them were badly injured and exhausted. Rainbow and Roughneck readied themselves for one last punch. They both charged and slammed a punch to each other's face. For the moment later, Rainbow grunted in pain before to the ground. Roughneck turned and looked at the crowd, who chanted and demanded her to finish Rainbow off, making the rest of their friends worried and scared.

Crowd: _It's Hero Time  
It's Hero Time  
It's Hero Time_

"Do you want me to finish her up?" Roughneck demanded. The crowd went wild. She scoffed as she held wounded Rainbow up, "Alright! Sorry, kid. You're gonna lose your fin now! Get ready for pounding!"

Roughneck whistled and laughed wildly as she continued punching and kicking Rainbow, wounding and bruising her a lot. The crowd continued went wild to see her beating the Pegasus. Unable to watch her best friend to get broken ribs, Fluttershy screamed before charged and rammed her off. Everyone and even her friends gasped in shock and concern. Terrorcreep became worried and scared for her safety.

"You again?!" Roughneck asked angrily. She groaned, "That's it. I'm not letting you off now! I'm gonna hit you hard."

Fluttershy used her Stare on Roughneck, who got shocked and scared by it. She narrowed her eyes angrily, "You will leave my friend alone!"

"Fluttershy?" Rainbow asked in surprise.

Roughnecks, still scared and worried, asked, "Why? Why do you want to help her? She lost the game!"

"True." Fluttershy agreed, "But she is my friend. I won't let anyone hurt her. I will protect and save her and any of my friends. But there's one thing you need to know, there is no honor for attacking the wounded warrior! Because if you do that, then you're not the champion! You're just a big meanie loser! You don't deserve it."

Everyone was surprised and shocked by Fluttershy's speech. The rest of her friends were worried and scared for not only her safety, but she and Rainbow let themselves revealed to Storm King, Dark Curse and their allies. The enemies including Tempest were shocked and surprised. And just before Tempest could do anything, Maul held her back.

Instead of disappointed and upset, Roughneck smiled, "Nice one, kid. You won!"

"What?!" Fluttershy and her friends asked in shock.

"That's right, folks!" Nightscream confirmed happily as he held Fluttershy's right hoof up, "Ladies and gentlemen, for the first time in Hero's Day Festival, we finally have the new Champion of the Fighters! The duel is more than just the fight, but to know the means of honor and compassion to your opponent and yourself! Here she is! She is the one!"

The crowd went wild about new champion. Fluttershy and her friends were deeply shocked and surprised by the event.

Roughneck brought the crown and trophy to Fluttershy, "Way to go, Seapony Kid! You make your buddies proud!"

"Everyone, I present you to your new cham!" Nightscream said proudly. Uncertain the name, he whispered to ask of it. She replied it to her. He continued, "Fluttershy, our new glorious Champion of All Fighters! Ev'rybody! Let us celebrate!"

As signaled, every creature went wild and applauded for Fluttershy being the new Champion of All Fighters. They even sang it and even celebrate and dance wildly and happily. Though disappointed and upset that she didn't win it, Rainbow was still happy for Fluttershy. Mane Six and their allies also cheered for her as well.

Crowd: _Once a year we throw a party here in town _

Nightscream: _Hail to the Champion_

Crowd: _Once a year we turn all Kludgetown upside-down _

Nightscream: _Oh what a champ! _

Crowd: _Once a year the greatest fighter will wear the crown_

Nightscream: _Nice work, kiddo!_

Crowd: _Once a year on Hero's Day Festival!  
_  
Nightscream: _We've never had a champ like this! _

Nightscream and Crowd: _It's the day we do the things that we deplore  
On the other three hundred and sixty-four  
Once a year we love to drop in  
Where the beer is never stoppin'  
For the chance to pop some popinjay  
And pick a champ who'll put the 'top' in  
Hero's Day!_

While everyone was busy celebrating Fluttershy to be their new champion; Rippesnapper, Snarl and the Demon Changelings were sneaking behind the stage. They then climbed up to the catwalk. They then readied with the large bucket, which is placed on top of her.

Nightscream and Crowd:_ It's Hero Time!  
Good and bad, make the best on  
Hero's Day Festival  
Hey!_

Everyone continued their celebration for Fluttershy's being a New Champion of All Fighters. However, the enemy hasn't make the move. Storm King and Tempest looked annoyed and impatient while Dark Curse and Maul remained calm and firm.

"Why aren't we doing anything?" Storm King demanded angrily.

Tempest nodded, "Indeed. We should get her to forced Twilight and Shadow Dragon out."

"We will," Maul said amusingly, "You'd be surprise. So, watch and learn."

Using his wings to buzz, Maul signaled Rippersnapper and Snarl to begin their operation. Both Demon Changelings laughed evilly as they lowered down large bucket on Fluttershy. While the shy Pegasus was busy shyly waving to the crowd, the bucket poured out the crimson water with dreadful meat on her whole body, which shocked and scared her off.

Everyone including her friends gasped in shock and concern of what they just saw. Nightscream and Roughneck looked worry and uneasy as they quickly left the stage at once. Storm King and his crew were in shock and surprise.

Maul laughed, "Now, that's funny!" He whistled out, getting everyone's attention. He smirked as he heard the tomato, "Everyone, let's hail to the champ! Get her!"

Maul began to throw some tomato at Fluttershy's face. And soon, more of Dark Mystic Ponies and Storm Guards joined the party, followed by more of Humanoid Creatures for throwing more fruits and vegetables at her. She was now both scared and confused, as well as hurt by creature's betrayal.

"FLUTTERSHY, NO!" The ponies and children shouted in concern.

Unable to stand and let Fluttershy get hurt, Rainbow dived in to protect her by punching, kicking and throwing the fruits and junks back at the creatures. This make them anger and annoy to charged and attacked both Rainbow and Fluttershy. Luckily for them; Mane Six, Dragon Strike Force and the children have arrived to join and defend their friends while fend them off.

Rarity was about to go and help Fluttershy. Capper held her back, "Are you crazy?! You're gonna get hurt and pulverize if you tried to help! Leave it and run!"

"No!" Rarity snapped firmly, shocking Capper, "I don't know what happen to you and Chummer. But I do know one thing. I won't let anyone hurt my friends because they need me. Now let go of me! Fluttershy needs me!"

Capper was shocked and surprised by Rarity's words while looking at his golden buttons. The white unicorn went and helped her friends to fend off the enemies off. He couldn't believe of what he has saw. Rarity's willing to risk her life for friends. Is she truly generous friend?

Despite their efforts to hold the creatures off, Mane Six and their allies were being pushed back before they all got beaten badly. The ponies got tied up to each other. The creatures continued throwing more fruits and vegetables at them.

Skullitron was angered and fury about the mess for his Hero's Day Festival. Nightscream became worried. Phantom, AxeMantis and Bombardier were uneasy and tensed about it. Soul Sweetie and Roughneck looked scared.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Skullitron demanded angrily. He growled, "Why is our new champion being mistreated?! Who started the mess?!"

Nightscream gulped, "No idea..."

Dark Curse and Storm King were amused by it. Tempest, disgusted and disliked of watching the scene, turned and looked at them.

"My lord, permission to end this. I believe this is enough," Tempest requested firmly and calmly, "We can capture them now while they're now vulnerable."

"No. Just for the moment. This will break their morale..." Dark Curse said amusingly.

Storm King laughed, "Me like it!"

**_GASP!_** The crowd stopped their action at once, where they found Capper stood before them. He turned and looked at Mane Six and their friends. He lowered his paw down before them. They especially Shorty were distrusted and suspicious of him as they moved their heads away from him.

"Easy, my little ponies. I'm not here to hurt you. I want to help you." Capper said calmly. His words shocked and surprised the ponies. He sighed, "I know I can't ask for your forgiveness especially you, Rarity. But I'll say this I'm sorry for this mess. Big time. Hero's Day Festival wasn't supposed for everyone to be upset and mistreated. It's making them feel being heroes to have courage and wisdom. I'm breaking you free now."

"Capper..." Rarity said in shock.

Capper smiled weakly, "I'm returning the favor to you, Rarity."

"Hey, cat boy!" Storm King ordered. Capper turned and looked at him. He snarled, "Get down now! I forbid you from helping those ponies!"

Capper was scared and worried of Storm King. But after looking at the worried ponies, he clenched his fists tightly while showing his firm eyes. He quickly cut the ropes, freeing his new friends. Everyone gasped in shock and surprise to see him defy Storm King.

"How dare you?!" Storm King demanded in anger.

"I won't let it happen again! I won't run!" Capper said firmly. He turned and glared at Storm King. The crowd was confused and uncertain. He continued, "You may have taken everything, my family and my home from me! I won't let you take my friends again! I won't let you scared me again! I will not bow down to you when my friends need me. You're no king! You're a coward and monster, who needs Dark Mystic Ponies' help to conquer when he's nothing but a pawn to them!"

Storm King roared, "SILENCE!"

"For my friends!" Capper shouted, "I will not bow before you!"

Everyone and even AxeKnight Warriors were shocked yet amazed and inspired by Capper's speech. The cat creature helped the ponies to stand up while facing at Storm King.

"Capper, thank you..." Rarity thanked.

Capper smiled weakly, "Don't mention it."

Storm King snarled, "I won't let you off easily. Tempest, seize them!"

Tempest nodded firmly as she gestured Storm Guards to move in and capture Mane Six and their allies alive. Dark Curse nodded to Maul, who nodded firmly. Both Dark Mystic Ponies and Storm Guards are getting close to them. They're ready to capture the ponies alive.

"I don't suppose you've got a backup plan?" Shorty asked dryly.

Capper laughed uneasily, "Actually, no. I wasn't really thinking at all." The ponies sans Rarity glared at him. He yowled fearfully, "Sorry."

Suddenly, both Soul Sweetie and Roughneck came to their side. They threw smoke bombs, causing smokescreen while making the crowd to gasp in surprise and shock. As soon as the smoke dispersed, Mane Six and their allies have disappeared from sights.

The crowd chatted in concern and confusion of where the heck did the ponies went. Skullitron narrowed his eyes in anger yet smirked amusingly. He stood up and left the booth, along with his generals. They're leaving the festival now. Both Storm King and Dark Curse weren't please of it.

"Tempest, find them now!" Storm King ordered darkly, "I want them alive, so I can personally kill them especially that cat! I'm heading back home for time out."

"Make sure the Elements of Light and Darkness are not to be harmed," Dark Curse added, "We need them. Kyuubi and Maul, do not fail."

Kyuubi, Maul and Tempest nodded while bowed humbly and firmly, "It will be done. We will find them.

Storm King left the booth as he entered his carriage. He's heading back to Storm Kingdom while Dark Curse has decided to return to Canterlot City. Tempest and Maul resumed their hunt on Mane Six and their friends now.

* * *

Thanks to both Soul Sweetie and Roughneck, Mane Six and their allies have escaped with their lives from the enemies. They're now in new places that looked like religious theme designs especially the portraits that represent to the gods. And to their surprise, they're under the water. They can even breathe.

"Wow! What-?! How?! Is it possible?!" Twilight asked in shock, "How can we breathe under the water?"

"I think a better question is..." Applejack said in concern while looking at her body, which has a mermaid tail fin, "What are we?!"

Mane Six and their allies looked at their bodies. They were indeed shock and surprise as they found their bodies are no longer have four legs but mermaid fins.

"What in the world?!" Capper asked in shock while looking at his fin, "I'm a fish?!"

"Are we Seaponies?" Iris asked in surprise.

Shadow Dragon hissed, "How?"

"We did it." Soul Sweetie's voice spoke. Mane Six and their allies looked up. They gasped in shock. They found both Soul Sweetie and Roughneck that they too have the mermaid tail fins. She waved nervously, "Hey, guys."

"Surprise?" Roughneck asked amusingly while showing off her shark fin on her back, "What do you think of my shark fin? Awesome?"

Mane Six and their friends were in deep shock and surprise. Pinkie gulped in shock, "No way." She then whispered to her friends, "They're really Seaponies from Seaequestria?!"

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._

**Author's Notes:**  
1\. **_New OCs_** for **_My Little Pony: The Lost Soul_**. **_Soul Sweetie and Roughneck Rumble_** is based on **_Blossom and Buttercup from The Powerpuff Girls_**. **_Skullitron _**is based on **_Mark Hamill & Skeleton King (Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!)_**, **_Nightscream _**is based on **_Starscream (Transformers Prime)_** and**_ Clopin (Disney Version)_**, **_Phantom _**is based on **_Ecliptor (Power Rangers)_**, **_AxeMantis _**is based on **_Snimon (Digimon)_** and **_Bombardier _**is based on **_Strika (Transformers Anmated)_**.

2\. This new song**_ 'Hero Time' _**is based on **_'Tupsy Turvy'_** from **_Disney's Hunchback of Notre Dame 1996_**.

3.**_ 'Storm King wants to Rule the World' _**is obviously based on **'Everybody wants to Rule the World' **song.

4\. Storm King's still a deranged character as his speech, trust issues and characteristic can be traced back to first **_My Little Pony the Movie Prequel Comic Book._**


	6. Chapter 5: Seaponies

**Chapter 5: Seaponies**

**_"This has gotten a lot of worse and unexpected since our arrival to Kludgetown. After we got Capper to cooperate with us, we headed to get more tools and materials for Armor Strike-I's repairs. We came across to the Hero's Day Festival, a festival about every creatures can be a hero for a day, and also worshiping and giving tribute to their hero and god - Chaos Herald of Ronin: Yami._**

**_Things were supposed to be smooth during the festival, but it doesn't. When Fluttershy was on the stage; she was humiliated by a cruel prank, setting up by Maul. We did our best to help and rescue her, but we got caught in the cruel prank. We would have been captured by Tempest Shadow, if not for Capper, Soul Sweetie and Roughneck Rumble._**

**_After our escape, we make the most shocking discovery. We found out that two sisters aren't really ponies. They are the Seaponies..."_**

* * *

After Mane Six and their allies were rescued and saved by both Capper and Two Sisters, they escaped to another area, where Dark Curse, Storm King and their army could not find. They're now at the undersea church-like. And to their biggest shock about two discoveries, the ponies are now Seaponies for breathing undersea and even their rescuers - Soul Sweetie and Roughneck Rumble are also Seaponies.

"Welcome to our Lake Destiny's Sanctuary," Soul Sweetie said firmly and calmly.

"Whoa... I seriously don't believe it!" Laxtinct asked in shock and surprise. He squealed happily and wildly, "We were rescued by the Seaponies?! That is amazing!"

Pinkie squealed happily, "I know, right!" She then looked at her script, "Truthfully, this isn't even on the movie script too! It was supposed to be during our visit to Seaquestria, where we get these Seapony forms! This is shocking and surprising."

Flare Tiger sighed, "Pinkie, I told you before. This is an adaptation, not copycat movie."

"Don't they ever quit doing that?" Tailtech asked in concern and annoyance.

"And not to mention, it's annoying and frustrating," Shorty commented in frustration.

Saber sighed, "I think it's best we don't ask too much, otherwise, we get a big headache. Again..."

Shorty and Tailtech groaned, "Good point..."

"Still... This is incredible..." Twilight said in shock and surprise. She looked down at her fin, "I'd never thought we'd become the Seaponies."

Shadow Dragon nodded looked at his fin, "Me too. I'd never thought I would breathe and swim under the sea. I was terrible at it."

Iris laughed happily while looking at her fin, "Could take some time of getting use to it or even liked the new form."

The ponies looked at their bodies. While most of the ponies have their tails replaced with caudal tails and has fin with cutie marks on their backs, but some of them with wings have turned into wing-like fins. They marveled and commented about their new forms. They couldn't believe that they have turned into Seaponies.

Soul Sweetie and Roughneck smiled happily as they not only have rescued their new friends from danger, but also relieved that the ponies liked their new forms. They gave each other a hoof-bump.

"Hope you like your new forms," Soul Sweetie said calmly, "It's the only way to escape and hide from Storm King and his army. They won't find us here in our Lake Destiny's Sanctuary."

Roughneck scoffed while crossed her hooves, "Yeah! They were dumb to think we're just ordinary ponies, not Seaponies."

"I must say! This is amazing!" Rarity exclaimed happily as she looked at her fins. She marveled happily, "These fins are divine!"

"I know. They're beautiful!" Icy exclaimed happily while looking at her body, "I love it!"

"And not to mention, awesome too!" Rainbow exclaimed happily. She then swam around some pillars. She laughed happily, "Oh yeah! I was the fastest in flying, running and now swimming! I love it! I'm gonna be the fastest pony in the world! No one can beat me!"

Applejack scoffed, "As if that's gonna happen."

"Yeah," Aqua agreed confidently. While pointed at herself, she bragged, "You're dealing with the real champion like me! I'm the best at swimming!"

"Oh yeah?" Rainbow asked arrogantly, "How about I'll race you two to that coral?!"

"You're on!" Applejack agreed proudly.

"No way! I'm gonna lose to you!" Aqua exclaimed firmly. Rainbow and Applejack swam at once. She tried to follow them, however, she's unable to swim faster and catch up to them. She struggled with flapping and swinging her fins. She groaned, "If only I had hooves than this fin, I would have won the race at ease!"

Blazefist laughed as he patted Aqua, "Take it easy, honey. You'll win the race. You should try practice your swimming with new skills first. And then, you'll kick their asses."

Though annoyed and frustrated about losing to Rainbow and Applejack, Aqua smiled a bit, "I suppose you're right. Let's get start practicing."

Blazefist and Aqua headed off to start practicing in flapping and swimming with their fins now. Rainbow and Applejack were busy racing.

Terrorcreep looked at his fins, which are not Seapony's kind, but sharper and scary fins-like. He was amazed and surprised by his appearance. He then noticed Fluttershy looked uneasy and scared. He knew what scared her off.

"Fluttershy, you're okay?" Terrorcreep asked. She turned and looked at him. She nodded weakly. He sighed as he held her hooves, "I am so sorry."

"For what?" Fluttershy asked.

"For not being there for you. I should have saved you before the cruel prank started. I should have done something. As husband, it's my job to look after my wife and not let her being harmed. I'm ashamed of myself."

"Don't talk like that. Besides, none of us think they could do such a thing during the festival. It was supposed for everyone to enjoy being heroes and help each other."

"But still-!"

"No one could predict it. Not even tactician could," Fluttershy interrupted while holding her hoof on his lip. She smiled, "As long you come and save me, I'm fine."

Though still guilty and shame of the event, Terrorcreep smiled at Fluttershy's kindness. They both gave each other a deep passionate kiss.

"Hey, has anyone seen Spike and Capper?" Nyx asked curiously.

Lance nodded, "Yeah, I thought they were with us."

Shorty yelped in realization, "Damn it! He got away again! I knew that cat can't be trusted." He took his remote device out, "I'm gonna find him. I'm gonna electrocute him!"

Rarity halted Shorty's pressing buttons, "Shorty, stop it! Capper saved our lives! We should be grateful of that!"

"Are you kidding me?!"

"I am not! He risked his life to stand up to Storm King and Dark Curse, and no creature could dare! He can be trusted!"

"Why are you defending him?! He's not worth to us! He cause us the problems! Not to mention, I'm allergic to cats!"

"He is to me! He's worth to our friendship! He's our friend!"

"Not to me." Shorty disagreed dryly, "He's a threat to our mission. I don't trust him. Never will. Not after what he tried to do to us. I'll never forgive him!"

"Shorty..." Rarity said in shock yet pained.

"Guys. We're down here!" Capper's voice called.

The ponies looked down and found Capper and Spike were beneath them. The quivered and worried Capper held and climbed the pillar to the top as he hated water and can't swim very well, despite him turned into a catfish. Spike was a puffer fish, instead of sea dragon.

"What is..." Spike asked in concern before his puffer fish puffed like a balloon. He groaned, "...happening?! Why am I a fish?!"

"Aw, so cute!" Fluttershy commented.

Nyx laughed, "And not to mention, he's funny too."

Lance laughed happily, "Yeah. I think it's good look for you, Spike."

Slowly deflating air out and returning to normal, Spike groaned, "Very funny."

"I really hate water..." Capper commented in fear and worried while holding tight with the pillar. He groaned, "Especially I can't swim! And I'm a damn fish!"

"Oh, and look! Capper's become a 'catfish'!" Pinkie exclaimed happily. She then snorted and giggled happily, "Get it?! A catfish!"

Everyone then joined in laughter while looking at annoyed Capper, who disliked being catfish and make fun of himself.

Laxtinct laughed, "Okay, okay! We get it."

Capper scoffed as he remarked sarcastically and dryly, "Like what your little dragon said, very funny."

"Yeah, sorry about that one," Soul Sweetie apologized calmly, "We didn't want to have sea monstrous dragon in our sanctuary. It scared our citizens a lot. It reminded them too much of dangerous sea monsters like Hydragoons, Death Sharks, Spinogators and Whalemongers. They're deadliest Ancient Beasts we hated the most."

Mane Six and their allies yelped in concern and shock to hear it. Shadow Dragon whistled nervously and concernedly as he held and kept his Summoner Gem inside Spike's small bag. Best not to tell and scare them about having Dragoking with them.

"But that would be awesome for me to pick a big fight!" Roughneck exclaimed happily, "I loved challenges especially fighting with big monsters!"

Soul Sweetie groaned, "Always pick a big fight. That's what always get us into trouble."

Roughneck scoffed, "Shut up, sis..."

"Speaking of which," Twilight said in realization as she turned and looked at Soul Sweetie and Roughneck, "What are you Seaponies doing here? Why aren't you at the Seaquestria? And more importantly, how did we transform? Seaponies don't have magic powers."

Iris hummed in concern, "I also wondered the same thing as well. Did something happen?"

Soul Sweetie and Roughneck looked at each other for the moment. They looked concern and uneasy as they have the feeling that they're gonna have to explain this story sooner or later. They sighed in defeat.

"Alright, we'll talk." Soul Sweetie said calmly and firmly. Everyone turned and looked at her. She continued, "First of all, I'm Soul Sweetie the eldest. That's my sister - Roughneck Rumble while other younger sister - Melody Bubbles is looking after our aunt and cousins for now. We're not just Seaponies. We're royal princesses."

"WHAT?!" Everyone sans Roughneck asked in shock and concern.

Roughneck nodded calmly, "It's true. We are or were the princesses of Equestria." She approached to her new friends. She whispered to them, "Between you and me, I hate being princess. I'd prefer to be an awesome heroic general."

Mane Six and their allies awed in surprise and amazement.

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Under the sea, there lies a large decorated sea lantern castle-like, along with some lantern shaped cities that surrounded the castle. It was called Seaquestria. Lots and lots of Seaponies were happy as they happily do their works and activities such as doing their business and sells, helping each other a lot on construction and projects, singing and dancing happily while having fun. Not only that, they often received some visits from Hippogriffs from Mount Aris's surface or even visited them._

_But one day, Seaponies and Hippogriffs were gathered at Mount Aris's beach. They all worn their suits and dresses as they were partying and celebrating a special occasion. Most of them were chatting with each other, a few and even children were playing music, games and so on and having fun, some were just eating some foods._

_Soul Sweetie, Roughneck and their younger blue colored Seapony Sister with blond mane in two pigtails and has a unicorn horn-like were among their kin as they were chatting and having great time with each other and even Hippogriffs. They went to find their parents._

_**"I remember it like it was yesterday," **Soul Sweetie narrated, **"Seaquestria was once a beautiful kingdom for both Seaponies and other Sea Creatures. We worked! We helped! We played! We sang! We danced! We party! And best of all, we made good friends with Hippogriffs from the Mount Aris. It was right above our sea kingdom."**_

_They then come across to them - white strong-build Seapony with black combed mane unicorn horn, transparent wing-like fins named King Triton and his wife Lady Ella - an orange-red colored Seapony with with reddish curvy mane and has a unicorn horn were talking with the light pinkish majestic Hoppogriff with dark reddish spiky-like mane and tail with purple diamond shaped streaks within them while wearing a golden crown with three blue feathers and silver feathered chest plate. Three of them laughed and chatted happily._

_Seapony Sisters swam towards their parents, who greeted them for their arrival. The young princesses warmly and humbly greeted them and even Queen Novo. They even asked them about the stories of how Hippogriffs and Seaponies became friends. Their parents and Queen Novo happily agreed and talked about it._

_Seapony Sisters listened to their parents' story of how Seaponies and Hippogriffs were enemies, fighting each other over the control of Mount Aris for years._

_Roughneck added, **"Yeah. Seaponies and Hippogriffs were once enemies. They have been fighting over their land for a few years."**_

_**"Hmm... That sounds familiar..." **_

_Aqua commented in surprise._

_**"It is. That's when Princess Celestia and Lord Azure helped and led the Hippogriffs to Mount Aris."** Saber agreed, **"Those two species were fighting over it."**_

_Laxtinct commented, **"Guess who start the problem since that day you became the 'Scourge of Hippogriffs'."**_

_Blazefist grunted, **"Shut up, Lax!"**_

_One day, Princess Celestia and Azure Phoenix have arrived to stop the war and negotiated between two kingdoms. Thus, they became friends and allies by exchanging each other gifts for peace, and even make the agreement - Seaponies ruled Seaquestria while Hippogriffs control of Mount Aris. They have been doing it for many years._

_**"But thanks to Princess Celestia and Lord Azure,"** Soul Sweetie continued narration, **"they helped make peace between two species by exchanging gifts to each other for maintaining peace and harmony between two clans. So, Seaponies have the control of Seaquestria and Hippogriffs has Mount Aris as their home."**_

_**CHEERS! **Seapony Sisters, their parents and Queen Novo turned and looked at the stage, where a purple strong-build male Hippogriff with spiky silver mane and tail named Sky Beak and a yellowish female Hippogriff with purple and pink streaks of mane and tail worn a ocean-themed chest plate with pearl jewel named Ocean Flow stood before them. They waved to the their kins, who applaud and cheered wildly to them._

_Years later, both Sky Beak and Ocean Flow soon give birth of two children. They're proud and happy to have children. And their kingdoms were also happy that they're allies._

_Roughnecks continued narration, **"And the latest event is that both our Aunt Ocean Flow fallen in love and married with Uncle Sky Beak as they symbol of peace and love between our kingdoms. And of course, they've got kids too." **_

_**"It was best moment ever happen for all of us. We enjoy the peaceful moments until... Until..."**_

* * *

_Years later..._

_While Seaponies were enjoying their peaceful moments; one of Seapony Patrols, patrolling the walls with his comrades, heard the beeping and beating drum noise. He turned and looked ahead, where he found a large yet demonically scary Apocalypse Battleships and some Arleigh Burke-classed Assault Battleships have launched the army of scuba-diving Dark Mystic Ponies, Storm Guards and even their scary-like armored sea transports - Dark Submarines. Shockwave and Deadlock are leading the invasion army. All of them are heading towards Seaquestria's walls now._

_Scared and worried, Seapony Patrol sounded the bells, alerting both the army and citizens that they're under attacked. Most of the citizens fearfully and frantically swam and hidden within their homes and cities, avoiding the battles. Seapony Guards emerged out from their kingdom. They charged and engaged the army at once. During the fierce battlefield, Dark Mystic Ponies and Storm Guards have easily defeated and massacred Seapony Guards, thank to their weapons and war transports._

_Arriving to their destination, enemy force have breached the walls, and then entered Seaquestria Kingdom. They began to kill any resistance while capturing surrendered soldiers and innocents. And at the same time, they looted and stolen most of jewels, gems and golds from Seapony's properties._

_**"Storm King and Dark Mystic Ponies came. Just out of nowhere, they invaded and destroyed our homes. They and their technologies especially these 'submarines' are too strong and powerful for me and the army to stop. They really pack a big power punches to us. We barely able to hold them off."**_

_Sensed the end has come to his kingdom, King Triton and Lady Ella have ordered the evacuation for all Seaponies from their kingdom. Most of them including Seapony Sister have escaped via swimming through the secret tunnel. And at the same time; King Triton, Lady Ella and their remaining soldiers stood firm and held the enemy force till their last breathe._

_**"So, we left no choice but to abandon our home and kingdom. Our father, mother and some of brave soldiers stayed behind to hold the enemies off while we make our escape."**_

_After escaping Seaquestria, Seapony Sisters and their kind have arrived to the surface. Reaching to the Southern Equestria's beach, they were taking breathe and resting after escaping with their lives. They also sent messengers to seek help from Queen Novo and check on their parents' survival, hoping everything went well._

_After minutes have passed, the messengers have returned to report. And to their shock and concerns, they have found out that Queen Novo has refused to sent reinforcement due to fear of Storm King may come and invade their kingdoms. And the worst they have to hear - King Triton, Lady Ella and their soldiers were all killed._

_**"Yeah. And the worst thing happen to us is that damn Queen Novo and her Hippogriffs didn't come and rescue us! Our parents died during the great fight for us to escape! We got our fins kicked!"**_

* * *

_Soul Sweetie held the Pearl of Transformation above them. She used its power, turning all of her kind including herself and her sisters into regular ponies. They all began their journey to the north, evading both Dark Mystic Ponies and Storm Kingdom finding and capturing them alive._

_Almost three weeks of searching new place to settle, the Seaponies have arrived to Kludgetown, which they believed to be their new homes. However..._

_**"We knew that our enemies would probably looking for us. So, we have to transformed ourselves into ponies. It worked well for us because nothing suspect us to be Seaponies. We then began to search and find a new place for us to settle down. We came across to Kludgetown. And it wasn't very nice and great place to stay..."**_

_As the Seaponies entered Kludgetown, they received unfriendly and cruel welcome greetings from Kludgetowners. The Humanoid Creatures refused to help them, not even giving either money, shelter or food to them. The Kludgetowners have taunted, assaulted, mistreated and even hurt the Seaponies a lot. The Seaponies struggled to survive in the town, fearing that they will not survive much longer. Until..._

_**"Yeah. No one came and help us. Those Humanoids looked down on us because we're just ponies. They wouldn't care or even bother to help us. Until he came..."**_

_Skullitron and his AxeKnight Warriors Corp stood before the Seaponies. The skeletal commander approached to them as he took and passed some loaf of breads to them. At first, the ponies were reluctant and feared of him. However, Melody was the first Seapony to approach and grab it as she was hungry. And to their shock and surprise, AxeKnight Warriors provide food and drinks for the Seaponies to eat and drink, which they did happily._

_Eventually, AxeKnight Warriors guide and led the Seaponies to East Kludgetown, where Humanoid Creatures treated them gently and nicely. They even provide the Seaponies sanctuary, shelter and home, as well as hiding from their enemies. In-return, they worked for AxeKnight Warriors as either slaves and workers especially if it's Hero's Day Festival._

_**"Skullitron and his army saved our lives. And thanks to him, the Eastern Kludgetowners treated us nicely and gently. And best of all, we're safe from Storm King and his minions for quite some time. Nothing bad has ever happen to us..."**_

_**Flashback Ends**_

* * *

Soul Sweetie and Roughneck have finished with narrating the story. Mane Six and their allies were in shock and concern. They all couldn't believe of what they just heard. The Hippogriffs abandoned their own allies for their safety. But not to Blazefist, he knows and fought them before since he earned his title.

"Hippogriffs abandoned Seaponies? What a shock." Blazefist remarked with a scoff, making his wife and Laxtinct to nudge on his elbows. He yelped in pain, "What?! It's the truth."

"Could have been nicer, genius," Aqua snarled a bit.

Laxtinct nodded firmly while looking dryly at Blazefist, "Seriously, bro. You really need to let go of your issue with Hippogriffs."

"I can't believe it..." Fluttershy said in concern, "How could Queen Novo do this?"

Twilight nodded, "But... Celestia... The map. They have to be the one we're finding and asking for help. They have to be." Shadow Dragon approached to give her comfort hug, which annoyed Iris,. She looked down in concern, "They have to be."

Roughneck scoffed, "Trust me, princess. That queen betrayed all of us, and left us to dead." Soul Sweetie was about to scold her sister. She snapped, "Come on, sis! Let's face it! If she really cared for her family so much, then she would have come and rescue us, instead of 'preparing the defense against Storm King'. She got some funny ways of caring and loving her family especially our cousins and little sis. She only loved herself."

Soul Sweetie sighed in defeat, "Can't argue you with that."

"Damn it..." Icy said in shock.

Rarity turned and looked at Capper, "So, it is true."

Capper shrugged, "It was just a rumor, not really the truth or news report."

Tailtech nodded, "You could say that again, guys. I always thought Blazefist was just mad and angry over his son's death because of Hippogriffs. Guess they really are selfish and arrogant creatures."

"Still, what are we gonna do?" Applejack asked in concern, "We can't just go back home with empty hooves."

Rainbow nodded in agreement, "There has to be some other creatures or something that can help us."

"There is no one else. Most of creatures were forced to return and defend their own kingdoms including Mystic Ponies," Shorty said in concern.

Everyone groaned in defeat as they realized that they have no help and reinforcement to help their home now.

"Wait a minute, guys. There is something that can help us to save our home," Saber spoke firmly. Everyone looked at him. He turned and looked at Soul Sweetie's jewel, "What about that jewel? It did turn us into Seaponies."

Everyone gasped in realization. Terrorcreep spoke, "Saber's right. With that jewel, we could turn everypony into more powerful creatures to face off both Storm King's and Dark Mystic Army! We can save Equestria!"

"Or we can turn into cutie animals!" Pinkie said happily. Everyone turned and glared at her. She looked surprise and confuse, "What?"

Flare Tiger sighed, "Pinkie. When it comes to save the world or fighting ugly bad guys, never put some jokes. That's lesson one."

Pinkie shrugged, "I was trying to lighten up the mood."

"Either way, we do have the chance!" Twilight said happily. She approached to Soul Sweetie. She held the jewel necklace up while saying happily, "Princess Soul Sweetie, if you could lend us some jewels, then we could-!"

"Wow! Wow! Wow! Timeout! Timeout, Princess Twilight Sparkle! Are you out of your mind?!" Soul Sweetie asked frantically and fearfully, making Twilight to back off. She sighed calmly, "Sorry about that. Didn't mean to get freak out. But what you're suggesting is crazy and dangerous."

Twilight was confused and concern. Roughneck continued, "Trust me, sis. What if Storm King ambush you and your guys when you're on the way back home, they could use that power into something dangerous and powerful that no one, and not even Mystic Ponies could beat."

"But..." Twilight said in concern.

Soul Sweetie sighed, interrupting Twilight's words, "Look, Twilight. I really wish we could help you. But using the Pearl of Transformation is not gonna help you save your home. It's gonna destroy them."

Twilight looked down in concern. Shadow Dragon held and patted Twilight's back while looking at Seapony Sisters. He asked, "But you could help us, right?"

"Yeah," Applejack nodded in agreement, "I mean you did save us from Tempest."

Soul Sweetie and Roughneck looked uneasy and concern. Fluttershy nodded, "Maybe, you could ask Skullitron. I mean he and his corp did saved you all."

Soul Sweetie and Roughneck, again, shown concern and uneasy looks to each other. The older Seapony sighed, "Fluttershy, it's not easy as you think."

Roughneck nodded, "Yeah. Skullitron... He's kinda-!"

_"SOUL SWEETIE! ROUGHNECK RUMBLE!" _Skullitron's voice called.

Soul Sweetie and Roughneck yelped in concern as they panicked and shouted frantically and fearfully of what they have to do especially they grabbed and hidden Mane Six and their friends in Sanctuary. Eventually, they quickly led and took their new friends to the small village, where Seaponies are living now.

"Stay here!" Soul Sweetie commanded firmly.

"What's going on?" Twilight asked in concern.

"I'll explain later," Soul Sweetie said firmly and calmly, "But for now stay here and don't cause commotion. If you need anything, our family and servants will help you out."

Roughneck nodded fearfully, "Yeah. And the last we ever want is causing more problems to Skullitron and his dealing with Storm King especially today was a big mess."

Everyone was uncertain and confused by Seapony Sisters' words. Soul Sweetie sighed, "We'll try to talk with Skullitron about it. We'll let you know soon. But for now. Stay here."

Mane Six and their friends were still uncertain and concern about it. Nevertheless, they obliged and agreed to stay put. And so, Seapony Sisters swam off to meet up with Skullitron at once. They all gathered around and looked at each other.

"So, what now?" Laxtinct asked in concern.

Terrorcreep sighed, "Nothing. There's nothing we can do."

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Yeah. Since we're gonna wait for our Seapony Friends, we just have to look around do something else."

"I'm afraid that's the best thing we can do," Iris said firmly and calmly.

"Guess you and I can have fun together, right, mom?" Lance asked calmly. Iris turned and looked at him. He smiled innocently, "For old time's sake."

Nyx nodded, "Yeah. We would like to get to know more about you, Iris. I mean if Shadow Dragon planned to get you and my mummy lived together."

Iris laughed heartily and amusingly, shocking Lance and Nyx, "That might be silly but also great too." She cleared her throat as she swam towards Shadow Dragon, "We'll do that later. But for now, your father and I need to do some swimming practice. I'm still rusty with it."

Shadow Dragon blushed and laughed uneasily while muttering, "Don't mind if I do."

Twilight grunted in annoyance to see Shadow Dragon and Iris are being too close especially him teaching his former wife of how to swim. Applejack, again, nudged Twilight's shoulder. The Princess of Friendship turned and looked at the Apple Farmer, who sincerely and calmly shook her head while smiled calmly. This made Twilight sighed in defeat and agreed.

"Either way," Blazefist said calmly, "Let's take a break and do what you want until they come back."

Everyone chatted in agreement. They split up and went to their direction to check out about the Seapony's Home and Culture.

Twilight and Applejack were about to head off, but held by Nyx. She, Lance and Spike shown their uneasiness and scared looks. This made two girls worries about them.

Twilight approached to Nyx, whom she held her little one's chin up and asked, "What is it, Nyx?"

"Did something bad happen?" Applejack asked.

Lance sighed, "Yeah. It's my mom."

Twilight and Applejack were in shocked yet concerned. Nyx nodded, "There's something you need to know about her. And only three of us noticed it."

"Yeah. We should go to a hiding place for our private discussion," Spike said in concern, "The last thing I want is us to get blamed and rejected about our worries for nothing, and end up abandoned."

Knowing what Spike was talking, Twilight and Applejack looked ashamed and upset to remember it. Two mares nodded in understanding. Five of them swam and headed to another place for their discussion.

This leaves Fluttershy and Terrorcreep. They spotted two Seaponies were swimming in a hurry while carrying the basket of oyster, seaweed, jar of sea salt, jar of jelly juice, sea cucumber and coral's weeds. One of them is an pinkish older Seapony with mane and tail that has streaks of cyan and blue, and has transparent wings. Another is an apple greenish white colored Seapony with mane and tail of both moderate cyan and pale turquoise streaks. They're heading straight to a small hut.

"Something is happening," Fluttershy said in concern. She turned and looked at her friends, "We should probably check it out."

Terrorcreep nodded firmly, "Alright. But I won't let you off my sight again."

Fluttershy smiled, knowing her husband will be there for her. Both of them headed off and followed two Seaponies, which led them to a small hut. They come to the window, where they see and found two Seaponies approached to a sickly familiar Seapony Mother, who was coughing and resting on the bed. Seapony Children were worried and scared when looking at their mother.

"Silverstream, do you think she'll be fine?" The younger Seapony asked.

"Oh, I don't know, Terramar. I just hope that these ingredients can help them out." Silverstream admitted in concern. She then looked at her mother, "I don't know which one that is suitable for her. I'm worried that mom won't get any better."

"Maybe we can help out," Fluttershy said calmly. Silverstream and Terramar turned and looked back as they found Fluttershy and her friends stood before them. They looked worry and scared. She spoke, "It's okay. We won't hurt. In fact, we want to help."

"Really? Why?" Terramar asked in surprise.

Silverstream nodded, "Yeah. Who are you? We never seen you before."

Fluttershy smiled, "Because we want to help. Leave it to us."

"Do not fear. She knows what she's doing," Terrorcreep said calmly, "After all, she knows the medication and sickness. She's the best medic we have."

Though Silverstream and Terramar were uncertain and worried, they reluctantly allowed Fluttershy to help checking on their sickly mother. The Shy Pegasus was checking and analyzing of how bad the condition is. Terrorcreep was standing by to help and assist her. The Seapony Children can do is watch and hope their mother gets well soon...

* * *

After leaving the Seapony Sanctuary, Soul Sweetie and Roughneck swam all their way to the surface. Upon ascending and arriving to the surface, they both transformed into their pony forms. They then emerged and climbed out of watery pond. They have arrived at the decorated religious-themed study chamber. They even found Skullitron was reading some book from the library shelf.

Soul Sweetie and Roughneck approached to Skullitron. They greeted him calmly and warmly. He closed down his book. He turned his attention to them.

"There you are," Skullitron said calmly, "I was wondering where you have disappeared to after disastrous of Hero's Day Festival."

"Sorry about that, Lord Skullitron," Soul Sweetie said calmly, "Didn't mean to scare you, my lord."

Roughneck nodded happily, "Yeah. But we can take care of ourselves."

"Speaking of 'take care', where are they? Your new friends that you have rescued?" Skullitron asked firmly and suspiciously, making Soul Sweetie and Roughneck nervous and worried. He continued, "They don't seem to be familiar or even part of Seaponies."

Soul Sweetie said uneasily, "What makes you say that?"

"For starters, these new ponies have strange marks on their flanks. They don't seem to be enjoying this town very much," Skullitron said firmly and calmly. Soul Sweetie and Roughneck looked nervous and uneasy. He continued and looked at them, "And more, Storm King informed me that he was hunting down some fugitives from his latest conquest. Their appearance did match what I've been informed."

"Really? You don't say," Roughneck said in worried before laughed uneasily, "Well, too bad they got away."

Soul Sweetie nodded uneasily, "Yeah. They seemed to be in a hurry and left."

Skullitron hummed suspiciously and amusingly, "I see... Either way, even if we do have them, I actually have doubts that they're really fugitives. And also, I will not hand them over to him for our peace treaty. I suspected he conquered another land for power. He's after something else. Something powerful and dangerous, no doubt..."

"Really?" Soul Sweetie asked curiously. She cleared her throat, "What kind of power?"

"I don't know. I only hope these fugitives stayed away from him," Skullitron said calmly and firmly, "As long they saved and stayed away from Storm King and his allies, they will not be threatening me and my town."

"Well, maybe we should help them?" Roughneck suggested. Skullitron turned and looked at her amusingly and curiously. She gulped nervously, "I mean you did rescue us. So, why not rescue them? They're good ponies like Equestria."

"Equestria?!" Skullitron asked in surprise tone. Roughneck nodded nervously. He then laughed amusingly and wildly, making two Seaponies uneasy and worried. He cleared his throat, "My apology, little ones. I don't mean to laugh. But helping Equestria? I don't believe it worth our troubles."

"Why not? I mean you saved our kind, and even treated us well," Soul Sweetie insisted calmly, "Why not help them?"

Roughneck nodded, "Yeah. I thought helping others is important and good. Can't we do something for them?"

Knowing what they were talking about, Skullitron sighed as he took a seat while looking at both Soul Sweetie and Roughneck, "It's quite complicated, children. Even if we help them, Equestria will never see us nothing more than demons. They will not appreciate it, but considering danger and threat to them. Just like how your heartless aunt viewed us."

"I hate how she thinks that," Roughneck snarled a bit, "She got a lot of nerve for calling you 'monsters' when she is the one!"

"Roughneck..." Soul Sweetie said in concern.

Roughneck scoffed, "Skullitron is right about her. She abandoned us when we needed help! And when Skullitron rescued us and informed her that we're alright, she wrote back and said 'I don't trust monsters like him'! She got a nerve to say that!"

Soul Sweetie sighed, "I suppose it is. What she said is insulting."

"It is, dears. I am truly sorry, you two," Skullitron said calmly as he patted both Soul Sweetie and Roughneck's back, "But there is nothing you can to convince her that I'm good. It's how the world is. They see us nothing but monsters and demons than seeing how good we do..."

"But if we show them, they'll understand?" Soul Sweetie suggested.

Skullitron sighed, "They will not. They will reject your ideals and desire to harm us. Or worse, they will harm you for putting faith in me."

Skullitron: _The world is cruel  
The world is wicked  
It is hard to find good creatures  
in this whole kingdom  
But I am your kin's only friend_

Soul Sweetie and Roughneck couldn't help but agreed with Skullitron's words since he's the one, who has been there for them. They all remembered the very day that they have been force to abadone their home and escaped Storm King and Dark Mystic Ponies.

Skullitron: _I who shelter you, feed you, teach you, dress you  
I who look upon you with compassion  
But will other creatures share your belief  
Unless they're open-minded as you are  
Will that happen...?_

Skullitron sighed, "Remember what I taught you, girls."

Skullitron: _Will you look at me?_

Soul Sweetie: _I am looking at you._

Skullitron: _What did you see?_

Roughneck: _A skeleton warlord with heart._

Skullitron: _But to the world's eyes  
I'm nothing but dangerous threat  
They'll not open their eyes  
_  
Soul Sweetie and Roughneck: _But not to us._

Skullitron: _Out there they'll revile me as a monster_

Soul Sweetie: _We'll speak out for you_

Skullitron:_ Out there they will hate and scorn and jeer_

Roughneck: _We won't let them harm you_

Skullitorn: _Why help Equestria when they do not accept us?  
Stay in here  
Here is our home, and we're a big happy family  
You don't know how fortunate you are... _

Skullitron sighed calmly as he then sang and talked about him and his past. He was once a proud commander to Yami while leading the AxeKnight Warriors Corp during Great Demon War. He fought admirably and determinedly for him. He also remembered the very day he encountered Hikari, whom Yami has fallen in love with. They both became couples and decided to end the world.

And because of his lady's death, Yami and his army including Skullitron betrayed and defeated Chaos Heralds and Demon God for Hikari and Mystic Guardians. After the war, Yami disappeared in their sights. Skullitron and his army were alone and have no leader as they aimlessly wandered across the world, finding their new purpose.

Skullitron: _Once I was as blessed as you,  
A proud commander in service to  
My greatest and noblest master I knew  
Oh Lord Yami  
Oh, then my Lady Hikari came  
My Master's Heart was touched and loved  
We changed and fought for Heart of Dark and Light  
After war, they left and gone  
And We're alone._

"I'm so sorry, Skullitron," Soul Sweetie apologized in shame and sadly, "I know how you felt for losing someone you have loved."

"Then, you understand why we cannot help them. They're not like my masters," Skullitron said calmly and firmly. He sighed, "They will never give chance to demons and monsters. Not one slightest. It will never happen. Nothing can change."

Skullitron: _The world's nothing but dark _

Soul Sweetie: _But it could be bright _

Skullitron: _The world's nothing but lie_

Roughneck:_ Not everyone is black and white_

Skullitron: _The world's never change  
Nothing can ever be better._

Soul Sweetie and Roughneck: _There's such a wide world to share  
_  
Skullitron: _Do not be burden with this naive ideal_

Soul Sweetie: _But maybe we should try this once_

Skullitron: _Do not take this big risk_

Roughneck: _Just give them a chance_

Skullitron: _Your lives are important to me_

Soul Sweetie and Roughneck: _As you are to me_

Skullitron: _Year after year_

Soul Sweetie: _We understand you._

Roughneck: _We loved you._

Soul Sweetie and Roughneck: _We're still a big happy family_

Skullitron: _So please, do it for me...  
_  
Soul Sweetie and Roughneck: _Will you not trust us..._

Skullitorn: _Always stay  
In here... _

Soul Sweetie and Roughneck: _Make decisions..._

"So, what will that be?" Skullitron asked calmly.

"We will do what you say," Soul Sweetie said calmly, "It's best is that we avoid the conflict or even start a big fight with Storm King."

Roughneck sighed, "Even though we wanted to help Equestria, our safety is important."

"Good. You finally understand my concerns," Skullitron said calmly. He slowly stood up from the bed, "Now, I must deal with Storm King first about the mess he make. He and I may have been allies since the treaty we make, but that doesn't mean he's allowed to do as he pleased. He ruined my Hero's Day Festival, which he supposed to honor it!"

"Most likely he wanna make you angry," Roughneck remarked dryly, "To show you that he's more powerful than you are."

"Perhaps, you're right. He just need some reminder of whom is the powerful one in this town. I will tell him off that we will not negotiate with him." Skullitron said dryly as he approached to the door. He turned and looked at Seapony Sisters, "Stay out of trouble, understand?"

Soul Sweetie and Roughneck nodded calmly and firmly. Skullitron smiled, "Good. Stay here until further notice."

"Yes, sir..." Soul Sweetie and Roughneck saluted.

Skullitron closed and locked the door. Seapony Sisters looked at each other as they both sighed in defeat and shame that they didn't get the chance to ask him to help their new friends, though they know he won't because Equestria viewed him as monster than sentient being. And not to mention, they don't want to sell out their new friends.

There's nothing they can do now...

* * *

Back to Lake Destiny's Sanctuary, Mane Six and their friends were looking around and getting use to their new places and activities.

Shadow Dragon, Blazefist and Rainbow were helping and teaching Iris and Aqua of how to swim since they're not used to their new Seapony Forms. Saber and Flare Tiger were discussing and chatting as they were reading some history books and artworks, involving of Seapony and Hippogriffs. They believed that they still need Hippogriffs' help, despite the rumors and Seaponies claimed them betraying and abandoning them.

While observing and learning Seaponies' culture and working on fashion, Rarity decided to join the fun. Capper was uneasy and nervous about him being fish as he stayed close to her. While keeping an eye on the catfish, Shorty was looking through some materials and tools, which could provide some usefulness to repair Armor Strike-I, though he often sneeze a lot. Tailtech and Icy were looking around to find more food supplies and fuel tank for helping their friend.

Pinkie and Laxtinct were playing some sea instruments for fun. Fluttershy and Terrorcreep were helping Silverstream and Terramar's mother - Ocean Flow to get better.

* * *

Twilight, Applejack and the children were inside the abandoned house for their private discussion, involving of Iris. The children told two mares of what they had seen and heard how Iris behaved - Flurry reacted fearfully to her, her unusual jealousy on Twilight, smirking of making the Princess of Friendship jealous, muttering about AxeKnight Warrior Corp, spoke in Ancient Language and even involved Rainbow into the fight. It shocked and concern the mares.

"T-That's unusual..." Applejack said in concern.

Twilight hummed in worried tone, "Are you sure about this?"

"We really did," Nyx said in confirmation yet concern.

Lance sighed, "For sure, this isn't how she acted. My mother maybe brave, smart and kind princess, but jealousy and manipulative isn't part of her. I don't believe that she's her."

"So... Flurry's reaction to Iris is true..." Twilight said in concern.

"So, what are we gonna do?" Spike asked worriedly.

"Remember, Twilight. Don't jump and accuse her without evidence," Applejack reminded firmly and calmly, "The last thing we want is to left and lose you again."

Twilight sighed, "I know. All we can do is watch and keep our eyes out for anything unusual. And we should get Saber in our inner circle. He's good at detective."

Applejack nodded in agreement, "Good idea. I'll talk to him. He'll help us. Best, we tell no one about this until we're certain that she's real."

"The last thing we want is causing a big fight," Twilight said calmly.

"Right..." Applejack and the children agreed.

* * *

Twilight and her friends have left the abandoned house. They returned to the village's square. They regrouped and reunite with the rest of their friends. They all enjoyed it very much, though some didn't like Capper as he hated to be a fish. Fluttershy and Terrorcreep were still helping Ocean Flow to get better.

Seapony Sisters have returned to the square. Mane Six and their allies approached and asked the sisters if they managed to get Skullitron agreed to help them or not. They shown worried and uneasy looks while wondering of how they can explain to their new friends about Skullitron's rejecting to help them.

And just before Soul Sweetie could answer, she then spotted Fluttershy and Terrorcreep emerged out from small hut, along with healthy Ocean Flow, Silverstream and Terramar. Both her and Roughneck were surprised and shocked to see it.

"Aunt Ocean Flow, you're alright?" Soul Sweetie asked happily.

Ocean Flow nodded happily while smiled calmly, "All thanks to Mr. Terrorcreep and Mrs. Fluttershy. They helped and make me better."

"Really?" Soul Sweetie asked in surprise. She turned and looked at Fluttershy, "I don't know what to say. But thank you so much."

Fluttershy giggled a bit, "It was nothing. I'm just glad that Ocean Flow's condition isn't serious. I'm happy to help."

"B-But why? Why would you do this?" Roughneck asked in surprise.

Fluttershy was confused and uncertain. Soul Sweetie continued, "If you remember our story of getting here, no one has ever shown kindness to us before."

"True. But Skullitron did," Fluttershy reminded calmly, surprised Soul Sweetie and Roughneck. She continued, "Besides, you saved us. We helped you back. So, we helped and make your aunt get better. It's the least we can do for your help."

"Oh... Wow... I... This... I don't... This is..." Roughneck said in shock and surprise. She sighed in defeat, "You're really something, shy kiddo."

Soul Sweetie nodded, "Yeah. I guess we were right about your world. It's not dark and cruel as we thought. There's more to it than meets the eye."

Terrorcreep looked suspicious and serious, "What do you mean by that?"

"It's nothing. It's just that..." Soul Sweetie said uneasily and fearfully, "Since Skullitron has rescued and sheltered us, we all can do is run and hide from Storm King, as well as avoiding the fight with him."

"And not to mention, our aunt never did come and rescue us," Roughneck answered dryly, "This is like everyone's for themselves. So, we have to stay in here for our survival."

Soul Sweetie sighed, "And we have given up our hope to ever get back home or even want to see the world. It's nothing but dark, cruel and wicked."

Understanding what Seapony Sisters were talking about, Fluttershy spoke. "Maybe. But maybe not." They turned and looked at her. She continued, "Sure there's some bad things happening, but that doesn't mean you should let it stop you."

"Yeah! We laughed at the danger!" Pinkie exclaimed happily.

Soul Sweetie and Roughneck looked uneasy and worried. Fluttershy sighed, "The point is that even if we fail or fall down too many times, we get up and face them again until we did it. After all, we'd never give up, right?"

Most of ponies chatted and nodded in agreement with Fluttershy's statement. This surprised and shocked Seapony Sisters and even Capper.

"So, you think we have hope?" Soul Sweetie asked in surprise.

"Not have, Princess Soul Sweetie." Twilight corrected, "We must have 'hope'. It's what got us here far. We're not giving up."

"Agreed." Fluttershy agreed. She turned and looked at the female human statue with Japanese Princess's Hairstyle worn a small decorated crown and Japanese Lady's Robe with mini-skirt and showed her bellybutton, armored chest plat, shoulder pads, gauntlets knee pads and Japanese Shoes-like. She continued, "I'm sure Mystic Guardian of Light won't give up too. She always has hope till the end..."

"No way..." Roughneck said in surprise.

Soul hummed thoughtfully, "I guess it is true..."

Fluttershy approached to Hikari Statue. She squatted down in praying position before the statue. Everyone turned and looked at her, wondering what she's praying for.

Fluttershy: _Oh, Lady Hikari of the Light,  
Will you lend your ears to this shy's voice  
I don't know if You would listen  
To this Pegasus's Pray  
Yes, I know I'm from a distance land  
I shouldn't speak to You  
Still, seeing your face makes me wonder  
Were you once lost your hope, too?_

Hearing Fluttershy sang and prayed harmonically and calmly, Seaponies emerged out from their small huts via doors and windows. They then looked at her praying before the Lady Hikari statue. They couldn't believe in their eyes and ears that an Equestria Pony like he actually pray in their sanctuary.

Fluttershy: _Hikari help the Lost Souls  
Lost their only home  
Give them the hope  
So, they won't lose their faith_

Most of her friends and even her husband couldn't help but feel proud and supportive to see Fluttershy singing and praying harmonically. The Seaponies felt the same thing as they do. They couldn't help but feel their spirit being lifted from their defeats.

Fluttershy: _Hikari help my ponies  
They need light to shine through Hell  
Hikari help the Lost Souls  
Or Hope will be Lost_

* * *

Soul Sweetie and Roughneck couldn't help but feel the same as their kind. They eventually returned to another town for private moment. Twilight noticed it as she listened to their song and pray.

Soul Sweetie: _Safe under the sea  
And these guardians of demons  
Hiding away from the world's eyes  
All our life we ever did is  
Fear and worried of impending danger  
Wondering what the Equestria's like now_

Roughneck: _All our life, we just pretend to be ponies  
Knowing them as they will never know me  
All my life, we wonder  
How it feels to pass a day  
Not in disguises  
But part of them _

Twilight swam towards to both Soul Sweetie and Roughneck. She sang and convinced them that they regained what they have lost - hope and freedom from monsters. They were touched and inspired by her speech.

Twilight: _And you will be  
The world is wondrous and great  
So maybe one day out there  
You'll get a chance  
To be part of it_

Twilight, Soul Sweetie and Roughneck: _Out there  
Where we all can be free  
What I'd give  
What I'd dare  
Just to be free and part of our world_

* * *

As soon as Twilight brought both Soul Sweetie and Roughneck out, they found something shocking and surprising. More Seaponies including Ocean Flow, Silverstream and Terramar have come and join the pray. They all began to sing and pray about what they used to pray for.

Seaponies: _I used to ask for wealth  
I used to ask for fame  
I used to ask for glory to shine on my name  
I used to ask for love I can possess  
I now ask for Hikari and her angels to help us_

Soul Sweetie and Roughneck couldn't help but feel happy and proud to see their kind are praying. They haven't done praying to Hikari since the very day they were forced to abandon their kingdom.

Soul Sweetie: _I'd never thought that one day  
Our kind will ever pray again_

Roughneck: Since the day we lost our home  
They have lost their hopes and faiths

Soul Sweetie and Roughneck: _Ev'ry day they shout and scold  
And go about what they could have been done  
Now we received the heedless of the gift from her  
_  
Seaponies: _If I was in their skin  
I'd treasure its hope and faith_

Fluttershy was surprised and amazed to see many Seaponies have joined and prayed for what they believed in. Her friends also have the same reaction as hers. She continued with her praying.

Fluttershy: _I ask for nothing  
All I want to help  
Those lost souls  
Who lost their hope_

Soul Sweetie: _Out there  
Regaining our lost hope  
Taste its concepts!_

Roughneck: _Out there  
Like ordinary ponies  
Who freely walk about there_

All: _Please help our ponies  
The poor and downtrod  
I thought we all were  
The children of Mystic Heaven_

Eventually, the rest of her friends and even touching tearfully Capper also joined in and started praying for their sake and ponies'. Iris was annoyed and fury upon glaring at the statue, this has gained suspicious of Twilight, Applejack and the children. They realized that there's something wrong with her.

All: _Just one day and then  
I swear, I'll be content  
With my share  
Won't fear, won't despair  
Old and bent, I won't care  
I'll have spent one day  
Out there!  
Hikari help the Lost Souls  
Children of Mystic Heaven!  
_  
As Fluttershy stood up, she turned and looked at the group of Seaponies. They gave the around of applause and cheers to her. They even chanted her name.

"She's amazing..." Capper commented.

Rarity giggled a bit, "She is, darling."

"Listen, I can't ask you all to forgive me, but I want to help you all for inspiring me to do the right thing." Capper said calmly and charmingly, "For real this time. I'll help you find and get some fuel tanks."

Rarity smiled happily as she gave Caper a hug, "Thank you so much, Capper."

While Rarity gave Capper a warm hug, Shorty was annoyed and jealous to see his girlfriend dating with con artist. This makes Tailtech and Icy worried and uneasy about it.

"Amazing! You're awesome, kid!" Roughneck commented.

"Really?" Fluttershy asked in surprise.

Soul Sweetie nodded firmly, "Yes, you and Twilight are. You not only help us regain our faith in Mystic Heaven and Hikari. I wish I could be part of the world."

"Does that means?" Twilight asked hopefully.

"We're gonna help you, Twilight," Soul Sweetie said firmly and calmly.

Roughneck nodded firmly, "Yeah. We're gonna get all the help you need to retake your home and beat the Storm King and Dark Mystic Ponies! Count on us in!"

Twilight smiled happily, "Thank you so much. We will help you get your freedom and home."

"Thank you so much," Soul Sweetie and Roughneck said happily.

Twilight and Fluttershy returned to the group as they smiled and nodded happily. This make the group cheered wildly and happily that they've got some help to save their home. Shadow Dragon held his girlfriend as he gave her a nuzzle and kiss her by lips, making her relief and happy. Iris was annoyed and angered to see it while muttered darkly. Applejack and the children noticed it.

"Guess you're right about her," Applejack said in concern.

"Let's be careful of her," Lance said calmly, "We don't know what she's really after."

Nyx nodded in agreement, "Yeah. I just hope it's mind-controlled, so we can save her."

"I hope so too..." Lance said in concern, "I hope so..."

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._

**Author's Notes:**  
1) Yes, **_Seaponies _**and **_Hippogriffs _**are separate creatures in this Mystic Version only, rather than one together. **_Ocean Flow_** is a Seapony while younger sister to **_King Triton and Lady Ella_**, who were based on **_Professor Utonium & Ms. Keane from 'The Powerpuff Girls (Original)'_**. **_Sky Beak_** is a Hippogriff and younger brother to **_Queen Novo_**. For **_Silverstream _**and **_Terramar's _**case, they can use the Pearl of Transformation between Hippogriffs and Seaponies. And also, these mentioned characters especially Silverstream are just cameos, foreshadowing **_Mystic Season 4_**.

2)**_ 'The World' _**song is inspired by **_'Frollo's Out There Song'_** from **_'Hunchback of Notre Dame Musical 1999 Version'_**.

3) **_'Hikari help the Lost Soul' _**is inspired and combination by both**_ 'God Help the Outcast' & 'Quasimodo's Out There'_** song from **_'Hunchback of Notre Dame 1996'_**.


	7. Chapter 6: League

**Chapter 6: League**

**_"While my team and I were focusing on our mission; my big brother Shining Armor and Princess Cadance are leading the resistance against the army of Storm King and Dark Mystic Ponies._**

**_They're also defending the only place the enemy hasn't conquered - our hometown, Ponyville Town. It is where our journey begins, and it also represents 'hope' and 'friendship' to ponies. If it falls, then everything will be lost. But without any help from our allied creatures, they have to stand and fight on their own._**

**_I can only hope that my brother and others can hold on as long as they can until we get help and return home in time. I just hope that everyone work together, not against each other. If they do that, they won't stand a chance..."_**

* * *

The sound of war drum and war horn echoed across the land of Equestria. The army of Storm King and Dark Mystic Ponies are marching towards the walls of Ponyville Town, the last city for them to conquer. They even brought their siege weapons such as siege towers, siege ramps, Neutron Death Tanks, Mammoth Destroyers, MAHC Tanks and Spider Recon Walkers. They were led by Storm King's formidable general - Shockwave and his allied Dark Mystic Ponies - Warstrike, Grimcrush, Venom Death, MechaInfinite and Sixshot.

Upon reaching to their destination, Storm Kingdom Army and Dark Mystic Ponies formed up into Herringbone Formation. They're all now facing at enemy territory.

"This is where their only hope ends..." Shockwave said darkly and calmly.

The walls of Ponyville Town is filled with brave and strong Royal Guards, Wonderbolts, Crystal Guards and Metal Ponies. They all armed and wielded their traditional weapons and loaded up the blasters, as well as preparing their siege weapons - catapults, ballistas, juggernauts, cannons, turrets, Armored Tanks, HAM Walkers and Scout Walkers. They're ready to fight and defend their home.

Shining Armor, Leader of the E.R.A.s, is leading the defense. Among his officers are his Second-in-Command General Rexstrike, Third-in-Command Commander Flash Sentry, Sunset, Sugarcoat, Sunny Flare, Lemon Zest, Shiroi or Kasai Songbird, Boomer, Rob, Grunt, Soarin, Spitfire, Fleetfoot, Thunderlane, Sky Stinger, Vapor Trail, Spearhead, Maud Pie, Limestone Pie, Bon-Bon, Amethyst Star, Big McIntosh, Cheese Sandwich, Double Diamond, Party Flavor, Night Glider, DJ Pon-3, Bulk Biceps, Colonel Fury, Sergeant Fenix, Coporal Dom and so on. All of them worn their battle armors for battlefield.

"This is it, sir," Rexstrike reported firmly as he loaded up his twin blasters, "No turning back now."

Sunny Flare sighed, "Yeah. Facing the impossible odds in our lives. Outnumber and outmatch."

"We have to keep Ponyville safe and secured from them," Kasai said firmly and calmly, "It's the only way to let Lance and others know that we're standing. We can't let them win and take over our home."

"Would any of you want to know the calculation of our victory rate?" Sugarcoat asked curiously. Everyone looked at her for the moment. She gave the blunt looks, "It's very bad. Bad enough that we're gonna lose our limbs and heads by the hooves of our enemies."

Rob thought for the moment before sighed, "She's right. The odds for us is not very good."

"Way to go with negative, dudette," Lemon Zest replied dryly and annoyingly.

"Seriously, have you tried go with the flow?" Boomer asked amusingly. He scoffed as he readied with his spear, "It tell me to screw the calculation and win."

Grunt growled calmly and firmly, "I am Grunt..."

Boomer laughed, "Thanks for the support, buddy!"

"Think we have the chance of getting reinforcement?" Sunset asked hopefully. She then looked at the enemy army. She gulped, "Coz we need lots and lots of help."

Flash sighed while shaking his head, "Doubtful. But no matter the cost, we have to stay alive and win until they come back with more help. Right, sir?"

"Yeah..." Shining Armor agreed firmly as he levitated and placed his helmet on his head. He sighed as he looked at the front, "Twilight's depending on me to protect her home and the ponies. I can't let her down. Not this time. Battle position!"

Officers and soldiers saluted firmly, "Sir, yes, sir!"

Both officers and soldiers quickly got into their positions while readying both traditional weapons and blasters. They're now into a big fight.

* * *

At the Ponyville Town, Princess Cadance and her aides - Mayor Mare, Starlight and Sunburst are ordering, leading and guiding the resident ponies to their home. And at the same time, Cutie Mark Crusaders also helped by looking after Flurry Heart.

Some brave and noble ponies volunteered and remained behind to help and assist Princess Cadance and the E.R.A.s. Zecora, Dr. Whooves, Dr. Horse, Nurse Redheart and some hospital staffs volunteered to be medic to both soldiers and innocents. Cake, Apple and Pear Families, Coriander and his daughter handled with food rations for the ponies. Cheerilee, Trixie, Star Tracker Octavia Melody, Sugar Belle, Moondancer, Lemon Hearts, Minuette, Twinkleshine, Cranky and Matilda, Marble Pie and Caramel checked and make sure the ponies are safe inside their home, as well as rescued and helped some injured and hungry ponies.

**_BOOM! ROAR!_** Princess Cadance and the citizens yelped in concern and fear upon hearing the noise. They realized that enemy is upon their home.

"That doesn't sound good," Mayor Mare said in concern.

"Is all ponies safe in their home?" Princess Cadance asked firmly. Mayor Mare nodded. She sighed, "Good. Make sure that all ponies are safe inside their home. And no matter what happens, they cannot leave until Shining Armor and I give the word, understand?"

Mayor Mare nodded firmly, "Yes, Princess Cadance."

Mayor Mare headed off to make the latest announcement to Ponyville Town. Princess Cadance sighed in exhaustion. Starlight, Sunburst and Cutie Mark Crusaders approached and checked on her.

"I'm fine. I haven't been exhausted since the Crystal Empire's return," Princess Cadance said in concern.

"You should get some rest, your highness. Sunburst and I will handle it," Starlight said calmly.

Sunburst nodded, "Yes. You've done enough for all of us." He turned and gave Flurry Heart to Princess Cadance, "Right now. Flurry needs her mother."

Levitating her daughter, Princess Cadance smiled weakly, "Yes, you're right. Thank you."

"We can help you out, Princess Cadance," Apple Bloom said happily.

Sweetie Belle nodded, "Yes. I don't think you can take care of Flurry when you're still tired."

"It's better to have some ponies to help you out than nothing," Scootaloo said calmly.

"Don't underestimate us just because we're kids," Alyson said calmly. Everyone looked at her in uncertain and worried looks. She groaned, "Just because I'm blind, doesn't mean I'm useless."

Princess Cadance smiled gently, "I'd never doubted you. Come along."

Cutie Mark Crusaders helped leading and guiding Princess Cadance to the Castle of Friendship for resting and taking care of Flurry Heart. Starlight and Sunburst have their private conversation.

"Starlight, do you think Twilight and others will get back in time?" Sunburst asked in concern.

Starlight sighed, "I hope so, Sunburst. All we can do is hold the enemy as long as we can. That's all we can do,"

"I hope you're right, Starlight..." Sunburst said in concern and fear.

* * *

Storm Kingdom's Outpost #1 was on the small hill, which was located and near to Canterlot City. Storm Guards were guarding the outpost, though they were annoyed and bored. They hated boring guard and patrol duty. They desired battlefield rather than doing nothing.

While Storm Guards were 'busy' with their guard duty, they got struck down one-by-one by an arrow shot from distance or get killed from the shadows. The Storm Elite Guard came out from the main camp as he found no one inside the camp. He grumbled and muttered angrily as he wondered where the heck his soldier went off to.

As Storm Elite Guard was passing by the crates, he got his head shot and blasted. A figure slowly emerged out from the shadowy crates. He revealed himself to be Jason Stride, who now donned the Silver Bat Armor. Blue, Red Arsenal, Steel Blaze, Metalgear, and some soldiers came out from the shadows as well.

"That was fun," Sour Sweet commented happily.

"By fun, you mean walking into enemy territory and taking over them?" Indigo asked dryly and firmly. Everyone looked at him. She scoffed, "Yeah, quite fun."

"Nice work, everyone. We've got fifth outpost under our command," Jason said firmly and calmly, "If we keep on getting more outposts, we'll get close to Canterlot City, and kill off that Dark Lord. He's the cause of this, not Storm King. Without his brain trust, the lunatic idiot is not a threat to us."

"Wow. You sound confident..." Steel Blaze said in impressed, "Still do you think it's good idea?"

Red Arsenal hummed in concern, "The hothead has the point. I doubt we can actually take down the Dark Lord. We shouldn't have left Ponyville Town defenseless."

"Agreed. Twilight and her friends need to know that Ponyville Town is still standing and has the chance to fight back," Metalgear said calmly.

"Well, we won't have the chance to fight back if we wait and defend one little town. And not to mention, our enemy could finish us off if we do nothing." Jason said dryly and annoyingly as he turned and glared at his spy units. He then patted Blue's head gently. He continued, "If we want the reinforcement, we need to take out enemy's strategic advantages - outposts, weapons, supplies, resources and defenses. If we don't, we're screwed. We need our army to rally and fight back, not letting fear beat them down. You get me?"

Red Arsenal, Steel Blaze and Metalgear were unconvinced and concern to follow Jason's plan. It sounds too risky and dangerous especially entering enemy territory to occupy, though they have to admit one thing about his plan. Effective and efficient.

"Good point," Red Arsenal said firmly, "Assuming that the enemy won't caught us in surprise."

Indigo scoffed, "Not if we move faster!"

"Oh yeah, kiddo. Nice," Steel Blaze commented

"Trust me. My plan will work." Jason said confidently, "Adding bonus to my plan. If you find out about enemy's strategy, let me know to think and reverse the tide against them."

"Strategy... What a headache..." Steel Blaze commented dryly.

"Most of battle involved strategies including now," Metalgear commented calmly.

"Well, hopefully that our 'strategy' doesn't take too long of thinking and doing less action," Sour Sweet remarked dryly, "I hate waiting."

Jason scoffed, "Alright, R'n'R is over, boys. Let's move out to another outpost!"

Jason and his spy units geared up their weapons and armors. They're heading off to another outpost for conquering it or destroying it, boosting morale to their troops.

* * *

The army of Storm Kingdom and Dark Mystic gave a loud battle cry and roar. They even gave some beats on their armored chests, stomping their spears and pikes on the ground, and clashing their swords and shields at each other like they wanted to start the battle. They even have the siege weapons ready to invade. They're now awaiting their generals' orders.

On Ponyville Town's Walls, Equestria Rebellion Army have prepared the defense against their enemies now. Most of ponies are scared and worried upon looking at the whole large the size and numbers of Storm Kingdom and Dark Mystic Army. Nevertheless, they all remained strong and firm to defend both their home and ponies. Shining Armor and his officers stood in front of their soldiers.

"Brave Soldiers of Equestria!" Shining Armor called out. He then continued, "Ponyville Town is your home and place! They're counting on you! So, no matter what happen, we must defend it at all cost!"

"All units, form ranks!" Rexstrike ordered firmly, "Rifle Units and Metal Ponies on the front of walls. Soldiers, armed yourselves! Archers, on the rear! Engineers, get to your transports and turrets! Wonderbolts give air supports! Now!"

Order has been given. The E.R.A. Soldiers loaded and armed with traditional weapons, blasters and defense mechanisms. Rifle Ponies and Metal Ponies armed with Gem Pistols, Machine Crystal Blasters, Diamond Sniper Blaster and Missile Launchers while positioned themselves on the front. The soldiers armed with their swords, shields, spears and pikes. On the ground, the archers armed with their bows and arrows. Wonderbolt were on the air. The E.R.A. Officers armed themselves with their weapons now. All of them are ready for the battle.

"Remember, soldiers, we cannot let our enemy conquer our only city," Shining Armor said firmly and calmly. He unsheathed and armed with his Crystallized Royal Sword, "No retreat! No surrender! We hold the line! Do you get me?!"

"We get you sir!" E.R.A. Soldiers exclaimed firmly and proudly.

Storm Kingdom-Dark Mystic Soldiers moved aside, allowing their leaders - Shockwave, Warstrike, Grimcrush, Venom Death, MechaInfinite and Sixshot marched to the front. They're all facing to the front. They're glaring at Shining Armor and his allies on the wall.

"Ponies of Equestria!" Shockwave demanded firmly and darkly, "Lay down your weapons! Surrender now!"

Shining Armor narrowed his firm eyes and spoke dryly, "Flash, give those assholes a warning shot."

Flash armed his bow and arrow as he aimed at Shockwave. Instead of shooting down at one-eyed Storm General, he shot the arrows at two Storm Elite Guards by heads. They're dead.

"That's our answer, Shockwave!" Shining Armor said firmly.

Flash took over and shouted firmly, "You want our home! Come and get it!"

Shockwave has his left claw clenched very hard while narrowing his angry one-eye, "So be it. All unit, begin the siege! Destroy the resistance!"

The horn blew out loud! The Storm Kingdom-Dark Mystic Army gave a loud battle cry and roar. They all charged straight to the walls, bringing along their siege weapons and military transports. Shockwave and his allied generals remained behind to watch the event.

"Here they come..." Sunset said in concern, "And that's whole lot of monsters."

Kasai narrowed her eyes as she loaded up her Gem Blasts, "Let them try. We're not letting them get our hometown, without the fight!"

Shining Armor narrowed his eyes firmly and gave the order, "Prepare to fire!"

"Prepare to fire!" Flash echoed firmly.

As ordered, the E.R.A. Soldiers armed and readied their bows and arrows, and even blasters. They all aimed them at Storm Kingdom-Dark Mystic Army, who are closed to the walls.

"Remember, everyone. Aim at their heads, eyes, armpits, hearts and legs." Flash commanded, "That will hit the mark hard."

Shining Armor swung his sword down while shouted wildly, "All units! Open fire now!"

"FIRE!" Rexstrike echoed the order.

As order given, E.R.A. Rifle Ponies began firing their blasters. E.R.A. Archers have unleashed the volley of arrows from the ground. Their shots have hit the enemy troops' weak spots; weakening, immobilizing, injuring and killing most of the wave. E.R.A. Wonderbolts used their speed and skills in knocking and ramming most of enemy troops, and even attacking some of Dark Mystic Pegasi. E.R.A. Engineers activated and fired their defense weapons at the enemies. Catapults throwing boulders at some of enemy siege weapons including siege towers. Ballistas shooting its arrows at troops. Juggernauts fired its blazing flamethrower at them via the walls' several holes. Cannons, turrets, Armored Tanks, HAM Walkers and Scout Walkers fired their laser beams and missiles at both enemy troops and siege weapons.

Rap Replay's voice: _God bless us everyone_  
_We're a broken people living under loaded gun  
And it can't be outfought  
It can't be outdone  
It can't outmatched  
It can't be outrun  
No_

Despite the E.R.A.'s efforts to hold the enemy line, the Storm Kingdom-Dark Mystic Army have arrived at the walls. They began to lay siege on the castle walls. And at the same time, the enemy troops fought back by rising their arrows and blasters at the E.R.A. Soldiers. While siege towers was moving towards the walls, the enemy troops fired at them. Neutron Death Tanks, Mammoth Destroyers, MAHC Tanks and Spider Recon Walkers have unleashed their barrage of shots in hitting and destroying the E.R.A.'s defense mechanisms.

Chestnut Vocal's & Rap Replay's voices: _God bless us everyone_  
_We're a broken people living under loaded gun  
And it can't be outfought  
It can't be outdone  
It can't outmatched  
It can't be outrun  
No_

Upon reaching the walls; siege towers opened its ramp on the walls, siege ramp activated its sliding ramp to the top and ladders were placed on the walls. Storm Guards and Dark Mystic Ponies gave a loud battle cry as they began landing and attacking.

"Here they come!" Flash shouted in concern.

"Fight back!" Shining Armor ordered firmly.

E.R.A. Soldiers screamed wildly as they armed with their swords and shields, spears, pikes and axes. They fought and pushed the enemies back while covering and defending the Rifle Ponies, who continued shooting and blasting at both enemy from siege towers and the enemy ground units, who are closed to the gate and walls. They brought the ramps in breaking down the walls.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _And when I close my eyes tonight__  
To symphonies of blinding light_

Hyper Linking Park's Voice: (_God bless us everyone  
We're a broken people living under loaded gun, oh)_

Shining Armor and his allies led their soldiers while fighting back the enemy troops. Shining Armor swung his Crystallized Royal Sword in cutting the enemy troops down while using his magic shields in defending his allies. Flash, using his speed and agility, easily dodged and evade the attacks while swinging and striking down his Whirlwind Spear at them. Sunset helped her boyfriend by close combat with them while firing her magical Unicorn Burst at them. Rexstrike and Kasai swiftly and quickly fired his Gem Blasters while punching and knocking them off the towers, and even thrown some grenades into it to get explode. Grunt roared as he rocked and broke down the siege towers while Boomer and Rob covered his rear by punching and killing them off. Lemon Zest laughed happily as she fired her Sound Blasters in knocking them off. Sugarcoat swung and struck her Ocean Trident in taking them down. While firing the enemy troops, Sunny Flare used her Nanobots to fly and unleashing the explosion on most of siege weapons.

E.R.A. Soldiers and Ponyville Town Residents also helped and fought the enemy troops back, with their own unique skills and styles in taking them down. Wonderbolts also flew down and helped their allies to push them back, and at the same time, they also knocked and rammed some of enemy troops off. Shockwave and his allied generals watched and oversee the event, hopefully they can end the battle very soon.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _Like memories in cold decay__  
Transmissions echoing away  
Far from the world of you and I  
Where oceans bleed into the sky_

* * *

While Shockwave and his invasion army are focusing on attacking and invading Ponyville Town, most of outposts and Armored Assault Cruisers' securities are light and have very little troops. Since they have conquered most of Equestria and even held their allies in their own nations, most of Storm Guards and Dark Mystic Ponies are relaxing and enjoying their lunches and moments for a while, needn't worry so much of guarding the base.

This has given Jason and his team to split up and infiltrate various outposts and assault cruisers. They have easily defeated and killed securities and guards at ease. And at the same time, they either destroy the bases or teleporting the rest of weapons and supplies to Ponyville Town. After taking care of the base, they moved to another location and continue their mission.

* * *

Shockwave and his allied generals heard the loud explosion and felt warm on their backs. They turned to their back as they have found something shocking. They have found their bases and ships are exploding and blazing. Their rear camps are under attacked.

"Impossible!" Shockwave asked in shock and concern. He then gave some thoughts of the situation. He hummed amusingly, "Clever... We have let our pride and overconfidence blinded us from looking at the big picture. Shining Armor and his allies are obviously holding our line while the spies will deliver a massive blow to our bases and camps, demoralizing our forces."

"So, what must be done, 'Great Shockwave'?" Grimcrush asked in annoyance.

Warstrike nodded darkly, "Indeed. We cannot abandon our invasion."

"No, we don't," Shockwave agreed. He turned to both Venom Death and Sixshot, "The rest of us will continue the invasion."

Venom Death and Sixshot nodded firmly. They turned and headed off to deal with the intruders at once. They even brought some 3,000 soldiers with them. Shockwave and his allies turned and face to the Ponyville Town's Walls. Shining Armor and his team continued determinedly and bravely holding the line while pushing the enemies off.

"Do not let up! Keep pouring in!" Shockwave ordered firmly, "We must capture Ponyville Town!"

The army of Storm Kingdom and Dark Mystic Ponies gave a loud battle cry and roar as they continued relentlessly pouring and attacking Shining Armor and the E.R.A. Soldiers.

Shining Armor struck his Crystallized Royal Sword at Storm Guard's chest before kicking him off. He turned to Flash and Sunset, "Where the hell are Jason and his buddies are?! They're supposed to help us push them off!"

"No idea!" Flash exclaimed in concern before jumped and thrust his spear at Dark Mystic Ponies' heads. He grunted as he swung his spear in decapitating of another five Dark Mystic Ponies. He then jumped and kicked another one off to the walls. He groaned, "But I'm so pissed off as you are, sir! I'm really angry at him for his screw ups!"

"Focus on the mission! Not blaming game!" Sunset exclaimed in concern as she swung her Blazing War Fan in deflecting and blocking the attacks from her enemies. She then punched and kicked them off, "We've gotta keep the enemies off our town!"

"She's right! Keep pushing them back!" Kasai exclaimed in concern as she loaded her gem blasters before firing back at them.

"Alright," Shining Armor nodded firmly, "Everyone, keep pushing them back!"

* * *

After taking care of both outposts and assault ship that are near to Canterlot City, Jason and his spy units have infiltrated and arrived at the town's square via waterfall cavern. They then moved and entered the abandoned warehouse, which was closed to the square. It was where they suspected that it will have more weapons, supplies and more for the enemy troops to use.

As suspected, the warehouse has housed many weapons and supplies. Jason and his team looked at each other. They nodded firmly and agreed. While the group began collecting and carrying up weapons and supplies including the statue of Discord and Derpy Doo before teleporting them back to Ponyville Town, Jason was inspecting his surroundings to see anything that might be useful to the army. He then came across to a war council table, where he found battlefield map and documents.

To his shock and surprise, Jason found the map of Canterlot City, which has several tunnels that connects to outposts and Armored Assault Cruisers across the Equestria.

"Interesting..." Jason remarked amusingly. He whistled to his team. They came to him at once. He continued and showed the map to them, "Guess what I have found?"

"A map? So?" Steel Blaze asked in annoyance.

Red Arsenal whacked Steel Blaze's head, "You idiot. That isn't just a map! It's the battlefield map!" He then looked at it carefully. He found Canterlot City's connecting to the rest of outposts and Armored Assault Cruisers. He hummed, "From the looks of it, these tunnels are connecting to the outposts and cruisers across the states and cities."

"No way! Are you saying the map is a supply route?!," Sour Sweet asked in shock and concern. She groaned in frustration, "This means they can resupply and send more reinforcement at anytime and anywhere! So not cool!"

"We won't stand a chance against them!" Red Arsenal said in concern.

"Maybe. Maybe not," Jason said firmly and calmly. Everyone looked at him for the moment. He continued, "We're going to use their advantage against them."

"I don't get it," Steel Blaze said in uncertain.

Indigo nodded in confusion, "So, why and how?"

"Simple." Jason said firmly and calmly. While looking at the map, he explain firmly while pointing at the abandoned factory, "This is where the main course of supply and reinforcement route is. With the map's coordinates, we can use heat-seeking missiles and hit the targets that will help us to destroy the enemy bases and ships."

"That will stop enemy's routing their supplies and reinforcement! And also, demoralizing enemy effectively," Red Arsenal said calmly and firmly. He hummed amusingly, "Nice work."

"We'd better tell Shining Armor about this," Indigo said firmly.

"Not a chance." Jason said firmly, shocking the group. He scoffed, "If Shining Armor wanted to play defense, then leave him be. We'll handle it by ourselves."

Metalgear hissed, "That might not be wise course of action."

"Metalgear got the point," Steel Blaze said in concern, "If that place is so important for suppky and reinforcement to use, then there will be security tight there."

"Don't worry. The enemy thinks that they have the advantages because they have conquered most of cities and states, they will be too busy with invasion," Jason said, "They won't noticed about it."

"Think again, amigo!" The firm strong voice exclaimed.

Jason and his team turned to their back, where they found Venom Death and Sixshot stood before the teams. They both armed and readied with their weapons.

"Very clever of you. Thinking that we'll be too busy focusing on our invasion on your puny little town while you sneak an destroy our base." Venom Death said darkly and dryly as he activated his remote mechanism, which activated his powers and strengthened his muscle, "Well, my friend. We're arrogant, but not not stupid and sloppy. Prepare to die!"

Sixshot laughed sinsiterly as he transformed into his armored tank mode, "Indeed. Time to blow you all to sky high!"  
**_  
BOOM!_** Sixshot began firing his shots at Jason and his team, causing them to split up and dodge the attacks at once. Jason, Metalgear and Sour Sweet handled with Venom Death while Red Arsenal, Steel Blaze and Indigo battled with Sixshot.

Sixshot began firing his cannons at Red Arsenal and his team, who did their best to dodge and evade the attacks at once. This allowed Steel Blaze to shot out his Blazing Chakram at Sixshot's head twice before Red Arsenal jumped in and activated his Cybernetic Hoof's Cannon Mode in hitting and damaging tank mode. This forced him to transformed back into his Cybernetic Griffon Mode. He made a squawk noise. Indigo charged and slammed her Blazing Naginata on him. He blocked and held the attack before thrown her to the wall. But not before he got punch by both Red Arsenal and Steel Blaze. Sixshot recovered as he transformed into jet mode, where he began firing his blasts at three ponies. They all dodge and evade the attacks as quick as they can. They then hid behind the crates.

Rap Replay's Voice:_ Why does it feel like night today?__  
Something in the air's not right today  
Why am I so uptight today?  
Paranoia's all I got left  
I don't know what stressed me first  
Or how the pressure was fed  
But I know just what it feels like  
To have a voice in the back of my head_

Both Red Arsenal and Steel Blaze looked at each other before nodded firmly. They came out and fired both arrows and blazing shots at Sixshot's Jet Mode, making him annoyed and frustrated to fire back at them. While he was being distracted, Indigo took the chance by flying up above him before slammed her Blaze Naginata on him to the ground. She then swung her blade at Sixshot, who turned back to his Griffon Mode and engaged with her for the moment. Both Red Arsenal and Steel Blaze joined the battlefield as well. Three of them fought bravely and determinedly against Sixshot, who swiftly and quickly dodged the attacks while fighting back.

Rap Replay's Voice: _Like a face that I hold inside_  
_A face that awakes when I close my eyes  
A face watches every time I lie  
A face that laughs every time I fall_

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _(It watches everything)_

Rap Replay's Voice: _So I know now when it's time to sink or swim  
That the face inside is hearing me  
Right beneath my skin_

Venom Death roared in anger as he tried to slam some punches at Jason, Metalgear and Sour Sweet, who dodge and evade the attacks quickly and swiftly. Venom Death charged and rammed at Metalgear, who held him but got pushed all the way to the wall, nearly crushing and damaging. Jason and Sour Sweet jumped on his back as they both began swung their knife and Storm Nunchucks in hitting his head hard, allowing Metalgear rammed and pushed Venom Death. Unfortunately, the mighty warrior doesn't flinch as he roared angrily before slammed Metalgear down hard. He then grabbed and strangled both Jason and Sour Sweet hard. They were about to die.

Chestnut Vocal & Rap Replay's Voices:_ It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

Metalgear transformed into his Upgrade Mode. He then kicked Venom Death off. Both of them began some punches at each other for few rounds. Both Jason and Sour Sweet were recovering from the attacks. They got up and attacked him head on by knocking and injuring him as much as they can. He roared in anger as he got frustrated and anger. He grabbed and swung Metalgear at them both. They dodged at once. He then slammed his fists on Metalgear for few times. Sour Sweet quickly grabbed and held the muscular pony back, allowing both Metalgear and Jason to fire back at him. However, he was too strong and endured the pain as he continued fighting back.

Chestnut Vocal and Rap Replay's Voice: _The sun goes down_

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _I feel the light betray me_

Chestnut Vocal and Rap Replay's Voice: _The sun goes down_

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _I feel the light betray me_

Red Arsenal and his team have managed to wound Sixshot as he them. They all panted heavily and tiredly in exhaustion. The team noticed Jason and his team struggled with Venom Death. They have to help their allies. Red Arsenal activated and charged up his Oblivion Destroyer Beam Cannon while both Steel Blaze and Indigo charged and attacked the mechanical Griffon for the moment. Spotting Red Arsenal aiming his weapon at Venom Death, Sixshot transformed back into his tank mode to fire at Red Arsenal. Luckily, both Steel Blaze and Indigo forced and moved his nose cannon at Venom, whom he accidentally shot. Red Arsenal fired his Oblivion Destroyer Beam in killing him off. Metalgear turned and fired his Mega Buster, injuring and crippling Sixshot.

Rap Replay's Voice: _It's like I'm paranoid lookin' over my back  
It's like a whirlwind inside of my head_  
_It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within  
__It's like I can't stop what I'm hearing within_

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: (_The sun goes down_  
_I feel the light betray me)_

Chestnut Vocal's and Rap Replay's Voices: _It's like the face inside is right beneath my skin_

Jason and his team sighed in relief as they have defeated their enemies for good.

"Let's head to the abandoned factory," Jason said firmly and dryly, "We've gotta destroy their advantage for good!"

"What about reinforcement," Metalgear asked in concern.

"No time," Jason said firmly, "Let's move out now!"

Jason and his team quickly escaped the abandoned warehouse, and headed off to the abandoned factory. And at the same time, Indigo can't help but feel worry and uneasy about it. She hissed while shaking her head before following them. Unknown to the team, Sixshot groaned in pain as he was contacting his allies.

* * *

Storm Kingdom and Dark Mystic Army struggled to defeat the E.R.A. Soldiers. They unable to climb over the walls or even ramming down the gate due to heavy and string resistance. Shining Armor and his brave soldiers held the enemies off as long as they can.

Shockwave and his allies continued overseeing the battlefield. The generals became angry ad fury to see their invasion didn't go well. They haven't breached the gate or even taking down the wall. Suddenly, Grimcrush received the call from Sixshot. He was in shock and concern. He turned and reported to Shockwave and his allies about it. They were in shock and fury again.

"What?! They're heading to cut off our supply and reinforcement route?!" Shockwave demanded angrily. Grimcrush nodded firmly. He groaned while clenched his fist tightly, "I will personally deal with them by myself!"

"I will assist you," MechaInfinite said firmly as he activated and opened Dark Mystic Portal. He scoffed, "You will need some help, after all."

Shockwave narrowed his angry eye, "So be it..."

Both Shockwave and MechaInfinite entered the Dark Mystic Portal, bringing along the army of 500 Soldiers with him. Warstrike and Grimcrush continued leading the invasion on the Ponyville Town.

While the brave ponies continued battling the enemies, Rexstrike suddenly received anonymous call from his com-link. He responded to it.

"This is General Rexstrike! Who is this?!" Rexstrike demanded firmly while firing his Gem Blasters at some enemy troops. As he listened carefully, he gasped in shock and concern. He demanded angrily, "He's gonna what?! Where is he?! What is he planning?! Hello?!"

The com-link got silenced. Rexstrike groaned in concern and worry. He turned and approached to Shining Armor as he make the report.

"Your majesty, we have some problem!" Rexstrike exclaimed in concern.

Shining Armor grunted as he cut down the Storm Guard, "I'm a bit busy now!"

"General Jason and his team heading to Canterlot City's abandoned factory somewhere further from the square! They're taking down the enemy supply and reinforcement route!" Rexstrike exclaimed in concern.

"WHAT?! What is he thinking?!" Shining Armor asked angrily.

"What are your orders?!" Rexstrike asked in concern.

Shining Armor grunted, "Rexstrike, continue holding the enemy line! Flash, Sunset, Kasai, Rob, Sugarcoat and 50 volunteer soldiers, with me! We've gotta find and rescue Jason and his team. They're gonna need some help now!"

Rexstrike nodded firmly, "Understood! Go! Hurry!"

Shining Armor, Flash, Sunset, Kasai, Rob, Sugarcoat and 50 soldiers climbed down the stairs from the wall. Rexstrike and the rest of E.R.A. Soldiers continued battling and holding the enemy line. Shining Armor and his squad are on the ground.

"Sunset, can you teleport us there?!" Shining Armor asked.

Sunset nodded, "Wilco!"

Using her magic, Sunset teleported her and her team to another location now. They have hoped that they arrived and rescued their allies.

* * *

Jason and his allies have arrived at the abandoned factory, where they found a large army of Storm Guards and Dark Mystic Ponies are moving their cargo of weapons and supplies into the factory. They climbed up to the top of abandoned factory, where they can enter its window and climbed down on the catwalk.

There they witnessed the enemy army entering a large sinkhole via the platform lifts, which helped leading them down to the underground to begin their journey across the Equestria for delivering supplies and reinforcement.

"Wow... That's a whole lot of them..." Sour Sweet said in concern and shock.

"Yeah... But this is where we end their supply and reinforcement for good," Red Arsenal asked firmly.

Jason nodded firmly as he loaded up his Machine Crystal Blaster, "Hell yeah!"

Spotting couple of missiles and detonators on large crates, Steel Blaze scoffed, "And I'm guessing those will be enough to destroy their base and ship?"

"Definitely," Jason agreed when looking at the crates, "Let's make it quick. Let's shut down their operation for good."

**_BOOM! _**Jason and his team yelped in concern to hear and felt the catwalk lost its one of support by powerful shot. They all fell to the ground hard. They all groaned in pain upon feeling their sides sore and pain. They then looked up and found Shockwave, MechaInfinite and their army stood before them.

"Won't notice us?" Sour Sweet asked sweetly. She shifted her mood to moody, "Nice one, genius!"

"Fools! You will pay for your deception and sabotaging our effort!" Shockwave snapped angrily as he loaded up and readied his Cannon Blaster, aiming it at Jason and his friends. He snarled, "Prepare to die!"

Jason groaned, "Damn it!"

As Shockwave fired Cannon Blaster at Jason and his team, the magical shield appeared and deflected the blast back at him and his allies hard. Jason and his team were in shock and surprise. They turned to their back and found Shining Armor and his allies have arrived and entered the scene.

"What the hell are you doing here?!" Jason asked angrily.

Shining Armor scoffed, "Saving your ass! Heard you tried to blow up the supply and reinforcement routes?"

"Yeah. Come here to stop and rescue us?!" Jason asked dryly.

Shining Armor disagreed, "No. Came to end this. Let's destroy the route and their bases for good." He turned and looked at Rob, "Rob, you and Metakgear try and access the missiles and detonators to set off at those coordinates."

Rob and Metalgear nodded firmly, "Got it. Understood."

Jason was surprised and shocked by Shining Armor's answer. He and his squad helped Jason and his team up. They turned and faced Shockwave, MechaInfinite and their army.

"Tear them apart!" Shockwave ordered angrily and darkly.

Shockwave, MechaInfinite and his army gave a loud battle cry as they all charged and attacked Shining Armor and his allies, who retaliated and fought back at once. The E.R.A. Soldiers fiercely and bravely fought and engaged both Dark Mystic Ponies and Storm Guards. Shockwave fought Shining Armor, Jason, Flash, Sunset and Kasai. Steel Blaze, Red Arsenal, Sugarcoat, Sour Sweet and Indigo battled with MechaInfinite. Both Rob and Metalgear headed to the crates of missiles and detonators, where they can hacked and access to activate and hit explosive weapons at the bases and Armored Assault Cruisers' coordinates, as well as the routes.

Steel Blaze and three members of Shadow Six engaged MechaInfinite from all sides while Red Arsenal fired his arrows at him. MechaInfinite's armor was too thick and strong for them to hit. He roared angrily as he unleashed both barrage of missiles and machine guns at them. This has forced them to dodge and hide behind the crates from the attack.

Chestnut Vocal's & Rap Replay's Voice: _God save us everyone__  
Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns?  
For the sins of our hand  
The sins of our tongue  
The sins of our father  
The sins of our young  
No_

"Damn that thing! How the heck are we gonna beat that guy?!" Steel Blaze asked in shock.

Sugarcoat hummed while looked at MechaInfinite's armor, "From the look of his armor, there isn't one weak spot in him, unless you can tried to make him waste his bullets and missiles. There is no way we can take him down."

"Geez! That's nice way to say 'I don't know'!" Sour Sweet snapped in frustration and annoyance.

"That's it! Sugarcoat, you're genius!" Indigo exclaimed happily, shocking and worrying the group. She charged out, "I'm gonna make him waste his bullets and missile. Then, hit him everything you've got!"

"No, don't!" Red Arsenal shouted, "Damn it! That bonehead!"

"Maybe she's on to something!" Steel Blaze said firmly while looking at MechaInfinite's chest, "I think his chest is his weakness. I'm going in!"

"Is everyone else mad?!" Red Arsenal asked in annoyance.

"How about ask that later when we get out of here?!" Sour Sweet suggested rudely.

Sugarcoat nodded, "Let's wait for the signal and hit him everything we've got."

Indigo and Steel Blaze charged at MechaInfinite, who has unleashed more barrage of machine blasters and missiles at them both. They both dodge and evade the attacks as fast as they can. And at the same time, both of them struck their weapons at his chest like trying to open it. The mechanical dragon tried to slam his claws and blasters on them, which missed them a lot. Red Arsenal, Sugarcoat and Sour Sweet are still waiting for the right moment to strike.

Couple of rounds have passed. Steel Blaze and Indigo have managed to make MechaInfinite wasted his bullets and missiles, and at the same time, managed hit and cracked the chest open. It revealed mechanism gears and energy tube-like. He roared in anger as he clawed and captured them at the walls. He chuckled evilly and sinisterly.

"Game over..." MechaInfinite said sinisterly.

"For you!" Steel Blaze said amusingly.

And just before MechaInfinite could ask, Steel Blaze fired his Blazing Chakram, which hit and weakened his energy tube. The mechanical dragon yelled in pain. Indigo swung her Blaze Naginata at his face. He turned to his back, where he found both Sugarcoat and Sour Sweet swung their Ocean Trident and Storm Nunchucks, injuring and damaging before moved aside. Red Arsenal fired his Oblivion Beam Destroyer at the monster's chest. MechaInfinite roared in pain as he felt his body burning out alive before exploded into pieces. Red Arsenal and his team sighed in relief that they have survived the attack.

Chestnut Vocal's & Rap Replay's Voice: _God save us everyone__  
Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns?  
For the sins of our hand  
The sins of our tongue  
The sins of our father  
The sins of our young  
No_

Shining Armor and his team surrounded Shockwave, who is ready to fight and fire his cannon at his enemies. Jason charged and fired his gem blaster at him. He has his right metallic claw in blocking and deflecting the blasts before knocked him aside. He turned and fired his Cannon Blaster at Shining Armor and his team, who barely dodged and evade the attacks as well.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _And when I close my eyes tonight__  
To symphonies of blinding light_

Hyper Linking Park's Voice: _(God save us everyone  
Will we burn inside the fires of a thousand suns, oh)_

Shining Armor and Sunset fired their magical Unicorn Bursts at Shockwave, who is immune to the attacks. Both Flash and Kasai charged and attacked Shockwave, who blocked and deflected the attacks for few times. He then grabbed and thrown them aside before firing his Cannon at Shining Armor and Sunset, who just summoned their shield barrier to hold the attack but it penetrated and hit them hard to the ground.

He was about to finish them off if not for Jason summoned his Blue to attack him from the back. The Vileraptor began biting and clawing deeply on the Storm General, who screamed in pain and agony while struggling to get the creature off. Flash and Kasai jumped to grab and hold his both hands down, allowing Jason to fire his Emerald Shotgun in hitting and injuring Shockwave by chest. And at the same time, Shining Armor and Sunset did their best to remove his armors and weapons including his cannon and claw. Angered and annoyed of their resistance, Shockwave became annoyed and frustrating to scream. He has his claw activated to slam down and unleash powerful shock wave in knocking the ponies off. They all groaned painfully to feel the attack.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _Like memories in cold decay__  
Transmissions echoing away  
Far from the world of you and I  
Where oceans bleed into the sky_

"Tenacious and fearless, indeed. But futile as usual," Shockwave growled in anger as he readied his cannon. He aimed his at Shining Armor and his team, "This is where it ends!"

Red Arsenal and his team jumped and attacked Shockwave, causing him to turn and attack them at once. Blue joined in and attacked him as well. Shining Armor, Jason, Flash, Sunset and Kasai grunted in pain as they slowly got up from the ground.

"Okay. Shockwave is a tough Storm Guard to deal with," Jason commented in concern.

"Any bright ideas? I'm all ears." Flash said firmly and calmly.

"We have to take out his weapons." Sunset said calmly and firmly, "Without them, he's defenseless."

"I don't think it's gonna be that easy. Even if he doesn't have weapons, Shockwave's dangerous and powerful," Kasai said in concern.

"There has to be another way," Shining Armor said in concern.

"Well, we're waiting, genius," Jason said dryly.

"I don't see you come up with any idea other than getting ourselves killed in a big fight especially now!"

"Well, my idea did lots of damages to enemy outposts and ships including planned to destroy the route for good while you wasted time to defend little town!"

"That little town is my sister's home and the only place we have to defend and let Twiley know that we're still fighting."

"I doubt that little town need you leading because all you ever is screw up while I do a real work!"

"Your work is to get us killed, not helping us. And you know what else I think?" Shining Armor asked dryly, "You're such a brat!"

Jason snarled as he punched Shining Armor's face. The Crystal Empire Prince snarled in anger as he was about to attack. He was halted by Flash, Sunset and Shiroi.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _Like memories in cold decay__  
Transmissions echoing away  
Far from the world of you and I  
Where oceans bleed into the sky_

"Guys! Stop! We're fighting Shockwave, not each other!" Sunset snapped firmly.

Flash nodded, "Because if we don't work together, our home and everything we did will be wasted! So, we have to put our difference aside now and deal with the problem!"

"Then, tell him to stay away from me and my work!" Jason snapped angrily, "I know what I'm doing!"

Shining Armor glared at Jason, "Fat chance! I won't let you screw this up again! I have a place and family to defend!"

"Then, cut the crap and help us defeat Shockwave!" Kasai said firmly as she turned and looked at her friends holding and fighting Shockwave. She hissed, "I don't think they can hold it much longer."

"We'd better act fast, but how?" Sunset asked in concern.

"Guys! We did it! The missiles and detonator are set for the coordinates!" Rob called from the missile and explosive crates.

Metalgear nodded happily, "Indeed! Awaiting order!"

Heard of missiles and detonators, Shining Armor and his allies looked at each other as they realized that they have the idea now. They might have the chance to turn the tide.

Rap Replay's Voice: _Lift me up_  
Let me go  
Lift me up  
Let me go

Chestnut Vocal & Rap Replay's voices: _Lift me up  
Let me go  
Lift me up  
Let me go_

Chestnut Vocal & Rap Replay's voices: _Lift me up  
Let me go  
Lift me up  
Let me go_

Red Arsenal and his team struggled to fight and hold Shockwave, who continued used his cannon and claw in knocking them off one-by-one. He was about to finish them if not for Sunset and Flash charged in to kick him off. Kasai charged in to punch him by chest and even crippled his arms and hands swift and hard. Shining Armor and Jason jumped in as they both fired their powerful Unicorn Burst and Emerald Shotgun injuring Shockwave, as well as destroying his claw and cannon. Sunset and Flash then rammed him off close to the sinkhole.

Shockwave snarled as he readied his damaged cannon again, "If I'm going down, I'm taking all of you with me!"

"If you insist," Shining Armor taunted.

Jason smirked, "Hell yeah! Now!"

And just Shockwave could ask, Rob and Metalgear activated missiles launch along with explosive mines and detonators. They launched and rammed screaming worried Shockwave into the sinkhole.

"Let's get out of here!" Shining Armor ordered firmly.

Shining Armor and the rest of his allies regrouped together in one place as Sunset and Kasai activated their teleportation spell to teleport and escaped back to Ponyville Town before the abandoned factory ignited in big explosion.

Chestnut Vocal & Rap Replay's voices: _Lift me up  
Let me go  
Lift me up  
Let me go_

Chestnut Vocal & Rap Replay's voices: _Lift me up  
Let me go  
Lift me up  
Let me go_

Rap Replay's Voice: (_It can't be outdone  
It can't out matched  
It can't be outrun)_

* * *

The missiles continued travelling down and heading towards their destination. Shockwave was stuck on one of them. Upon reaching their coordinates; they hit and exploded in destroying most of outposts, bases and Armored Assault Cruisers across Equestria. Shockwave was killed in one of explosion.

Chestnut Vocal's & Rap Replay's Voices: _God bless us everyone  
We're a broken people living under loaded gun  
And it can't be outfought  
__It can't be outdone  
It can't out matched  
It can't be outrun_  
_No_

Hyper Linking Park's Voice: (_Lift me up  
Let me go  
Lift me up  
Let me go)_

Warstrike and Grimcrush were leading invasion army invading Ponyville Town. The E.R.A. Soldiers did their best to hold the enemy invasion off as long as they can. Suddenly, they halted their battle when they heard a loud explosion. They turned and found most of outposts and bases the enemy troops have are destroyed.

Chestnut Vocal's & Rap Replay's Voices: _God bless us everyone  
We're a broken people living under loaded gun  
And it can't be outfought  
__It can't be outdone  
It can't out matched  
It can't be outrun_

Hyper Linking Park's Voice: (_Lift me up  
Let me go  
Lift me up  
Let me go)_

Shocked and worried, Warstrike and Grimcrush called off the invasion and withdrew back to Canterlot City for defending it. Seeing enemy invasion halted and retreated, the E.R.A Soldiers cheered and gave a big round of applause for their first battle victory. They have defended Ponyville Town.

* * *

After Shining Armor and his team returned home safely, Ponyville Town and E.R.A. celebrated and cheered wildly for their heroes' return and first victory as well. Princess Cadance, Sunburst, Starlight and Flurry Heart met up with them as they commented and cheered happily to them for their success.

"I'm so glad you're safe!" Princess Cadance said in relief, "And also, you've managed demoralized the enemy forces. They all withdrew back to their castle!"

"And not to mention, we received words from Equestria and Allied Creatures that they're inspired and fighting back!" Sunburst said happily, "They're resisting Storm King and Dark Mystic Ponies!"

"Really?!" Shining Armor and his team asked in surprise.

Starlight nodded, "Yeah. We're not alone to resist them! If we keep on fighting by defending our home and retaking some cities and residents, we may have the chance to retake Canterlot City and push the enemy force back! All thanks to you guys."

Ponies chatted happily and wildly to their heroes. Shining Armor and Jason couldn't help but feel proud and happy that they helped especially working together, even though they hated each other's plans for defending home and ponies.

"We couldn't have done it without him," Shining Armor said firmly, "He was right. Sometimes, we have to take offensive to use the advantage against them."

"True. But Shining Armor's right too," Jason said calmly. Everyone was surprised. He continued, "If we left our only base opened, the enemy could have taken it at ease. I guess we could use both offense and defense at the same time."

"That is good. But next time, we tried not to kill each other when planning or fighting," Flash said calmly, "I don't have to worry about saving you guys again."

Sunset nodded in agreement, "Yeah. You guys nearly got us killed. So, try not to do that again."

"Look! It's Mystic Cruisers!" Rexstrike exclaimed in surprise while pointed out to the sky, "They've come to help us!"

Everyone looked back and found a single Mystic Prime Cruiser and three Mystic Light Cruisers have transwarped themselves before Ponyville Town. They slowly descended and landed on the ground. As the cruisers lowered their ramps down, Mystic Tao and his family emerged and climbed down the ramp, along with their 30,000 Mystic Soldiers and their military tanks and supplies. They all approached before Shining Armor and his allies.

"Mr. Tao. You came," Shining Armor said in shock and surprise.

"After what you have done, Mystic Council have decided to send some reinforcement and supplies here to help you and your resistance to keep fighting," Tao said calmly, "And so, my family and I volunteered. This is to make up for leaving you all behind. So, do not worry about Mystic Realm. They got it cover."

Princess Cadance smiled as she gave Tao a hug, "It's more than enough, sir. Thank you."

After departing from hug, Tao asked, "So, is there anything I can do?"

Shining Armor smiled and nodded, "Oh yeah. We could use your advice and magic spell to help two friends of ours. Derpy and Discord are stuck in statue."

"Take me to them now," Tao said firmly. He turned to his army, "The rest of you, help and treat the wounded, as well as reinforce the defense!"

Mystic Soldiers nodded firmly as they headed off to help and assist their allies for providing foods and drinks, treating the wounded warriors and even reinforce both the walls and defense. Shining Armor, Princess Cadance and their allies took and led Tao and his family to both Discord and Derpy, hoping to reverse the effects.

* * *

In Mystic Emperor's Office, Nezha was alone in the office. He was looking at the window, where his Mystic Military Force are battling the Dark Mystic Ponies on both air and ground. He remained firm and calm while looking at the view. Death Tactic has arrived and entered the office. He bowed humbly before his master.

"My lord..." Death Tactic greeted warmly and calmly.

Nezha turned and looked at Death Tactic, "What is the status?"

"Our forces are pushing the enemy back. And more importantly, your grandfather is in medical pod now. He is recovering from Obsidian Orb's poison. He is safe and secured under our Metal Armor Sentinels. And Mystic Tao and his family have arrived safely at Ponyville Town."

"Excellent..."

"Still. I'm surprised that you send reinforcement to them."

"If I denied it and give excuses, Mystic Council will think of me as a traitor," Nezha said firmly and calmly, "So, I have to play card carefully when presenting our proposal to Mystic Council and even hear out to theirs especially Mystic Tao. I have to earn their trusts and loyalties, so we can begin our plan."

Death Tactic hummed while nodded in understanding, "Understandable, my lord. I shall make the preparation. We will succeed."

Nezha narrowed his firm eyes, "I'm counting on it, old friend. Mystic Realm must be protected at all cost."

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._


	8. Chapter 7: Skullitron

**Chapter 7: Skullitron**

**_"After we help Seaponies to regain their hope and faith on themselves and their god, Mystic Guardian of Light - Hikari, they all agreed to help us out. Princess Soul Sweetie and Roughneck will try again to convince their allies to join us in the fight against the enemies and saving our home._**

**_On other hoof, our new 'friend' Capper is willing to help us for 'real' this time. He claimed that he can help us find and collect the fuel tank for Armor Strike-I. Truthfully, I was skeptical about it. Most of my friends especially Shorty are in same page as mine. Rarity insisted that Capper can be trusted. I guess we have no other choice._**

**_While we're doing our mission, we have to watch out for Storm King's and Dark Mystic Army from finding and capturing us. And the last thing we want is making Eastern Kludgetowners especially AxeKnight Warriors our enemies..."_**

* * *

_"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WON'T HELP ME?!"_ Storm King's Voice demanded angrily.

In the dark chamber, Skullitron and his AxeKnight Warriors Corp were standing before the black cauldron, which they're receiving Spell Call from Storm King himself. He looked annoyed and angry about the words from the skeletal warlord, who remained firm and calm as he would not flinch or make a move.

"You heard me correctly," Skullitron said firmly as he slowly turned and faced him darkly, "I have no interest of helping you to find and capture your 'fugitive'. Not after what you have done to my Hero's Day Festival."

_"Are you kidding me?! Is this a joke?!" _Storm King demanded angrily and annoyingly. Skullitron raised his curiosity and annoyance looks at him. He cleared his throat, _"I mean! I demand you to comply and obey me! I want 'them' found and captured! That's your king's order!"_

Skullitron scoffed in annoyance, "More like the wannabe king's order..."

_"Is that the mockery?! Are you mocking me?! You dare mocking me?! You're insulting the Storm King?!" _Storm King demanded angrily.

"Let me think..." Skullitron asked in 'uncertainty' while rubbing his chin. He smirked devilishly while glaring at him, "Yes, I am. Baby Storm King."

_"I am not baby!" _Storm King exclaimed in anger while throwing tantrum. He growled while snorted in anger, _"Just so you know! I'm gonna prove to you that I'm the greatest king in the world! And I obey to no one especially to you!"_

"Is that so? Then, why are you taking orders from Dark Curse? I thought Storm King obey to no one? Are you slave to him now since he provided technologies and army to help you conquer the world?"

_"I am not! I don't need help! He and I are just partners. That's all."_

"Right. Until you get what you want, you'll try to betray and kill him. I highly doubt you have the chance."

_"Watch me..." _Storm King snarled amusingly,_ "After all, it was me, who beaten you from 20 years ago."_

Skullitron scoffed in annoyance, "Correction. I won that battle, not you."

_"You did not!"_

"I did!"

_"You did not!"_

"I did!"

_"You did not!"_

"I didn't!"

_"You did!"_ Storm King exclaimed impatiently. He realized his mistake while looking at Skullitron's smirk. He screamed in anger,_ "Alright! Enough! I've had it! Whatever happen 20 years, no one wins because we almost destroyed this place so much and it wouldn't be our territory. So, we make a truce. You give me the Storm Bucks and Supplies while I attending your stupid festival. Nothing more, nothing less."_

Skullitron scoffed, "True. But I'd never agree to help you for conquest and hunt of fugitives because I know you will try to gain more powers to rule the world. Not a chance."

_"Ooh... I hate you a lot..."_ Storm King snarled a bit, _"Mr. Smartypants. I don't need you."_

Skullitron smirked, "I know, goatee. That is why the deal is off after you and your partners have dishonored my festivity to my master. No supplies and bucks..."

Storm King roared in anger as he ended the call at once. Skullitron dropped his smirk as he turned to his generals. They know what he wants and thinks now.

"I may have disagreed to join his hunt. But that doesn't mean we will let that foolish king to find and get those ponies in his claws. If he did get what he wants, then he'll be a threat to our home and clan." Skullitron snarled a bit. He narrowed his eyes, "We cannot let that happen. Find them. Bring them to me. If Storm King and his minions get in the way, remove them by means of necessary."

Nightscream bowed humbly, "I assure you, my lord. We will get the job done."

Axe Mantis chuckled sinisterly, "Hunting time."

"Good..." Bombardier agreed as she cracked her knuckled, "We finally got some action to do!"

"We will not fail you," Phantom said firmly.

Skullitron nodded firmly, "Make sure you don't..."

* * *

Back at the Palace of Judgment, Storm King groaned angrily as he turned off the Spell Call in his office. He then grumbled and muttered about Skullitron's refusal to help and assist him to find and hunt down the 'fugitives'. Dark Curse, Tempest and her crew were standing and waiting for him to speak with them.

Dark Curse smirked amusingly, "I assumed that he will not cooperate with us?"

"If he thinks that I won't send our troops to his town, think again..." Storm King snarled angrily and annoyingly. He turned to Tempest and Captain Phasma, "Tempest! Phasma! You know what to do! And I don't care what that skeleton thinks and his rules are in his East Kuludgetown. I want those ponies captured."

"Just make sure you followed the plan carefully," Dark Curse said calmly and firmly, "We need them alive, Maul and Kyuubi."

Tempest, Maul, Kyuubi, Phasma and even Grubber nodded firmly and calmly.

"Count on us, my lord," Maul said in agreement. He turned and glared at Tempest, "As long she doesn't try to show mercy to them."

Tempest angrily glared at Maul, "I'd never show mercy to my enemies."

"Really?" Maul asked amusingly. He transformed into Tempest with smirk and mockery tone, "**_'My lord, permission to end this?!' 'I believe this is enough?!'_**" He transformed back to his normal form, "Ring any bell? Mercy Pony..."

"Technically, it was that cat and Pony Slave Sisters that helped those ponies escape." Grubber corrected firmly and calmly. Phasma whacked his head, making him yelped, "Ow!"

Tempest narrowed her angry eyes at Maul, "I wasn't mercy. I want to get the job done." Maul scoffed amusingly. She continued, "We could have caught them if you and your boys hadn't start the riot! What's the point of throwing food and slaughtered pig's blood on that weak pony?! What did Kyuubi ever do?!"

"All part of the plan..." Kyuubi said calmly with a smile, "And it goes well as we expected..."

Maul chuckled amusingly, "You'd betcha."

"Is that so?" Tempest asked suspiciously.

"What plan?" Storm King asked suspiciously.

Dark Curse smirked amusingly, "You will see when the time is right. For now, we proceed with the mission. I will return to Canterlot Castle for making preparation. And of course, I'll turn the day to night time now. After all, our army need rest and prepare for next battle."

"Yeah, sure. Whatever. I'm heading back to do something 'important'," Storm King said in annoyance, "Whatever..."

"We will succeed, my lords," Tempests said firmly.

Maul chuckled, "Yeah. Our plan works."

Storm King scoffed, "You'd better hope so. I'm not in good mood."

Maul whistled, "Let's move it!"

Dark Curse summoned his Dark Mystic Portal, allowing him to enter and transported back to the Canterlot City. Tempest and her crew exited and left the throne chamber, leaving Storm King, who was now looking at the East Kludgetown. He clenched his right hand on his Staff of Sacanas as he angrily hoped that Tempest get the job done and deliver the powers to him alone, not Dark Curse, whom he's still not trusting.

* * *

Dark Curse has returned to Canterlot City, where he used his Dark Magic in turning sun to moon as he intended to do for both Dark Mystic and Storm Kingdom Army to rest. Storm King is returning to his home for business to attend to. Tempest and her crew continued their search for their targets across the Kludgetown, including the East.

Skullitron has sent both his generals and soldiers to patrol and guard the East Kludgetown while keeping an eye out for Storm Kingdom Army and also searching for Mane Six and their friends.

During the late night, something glowed brightly in pink from the sewerage manhole. Lifting its cover up, a familiar pony popped her head out as she took a peak while looking around. She then looked down at her friends.

"Okay. The cost is clear," Flare Tiger reported happily.

And so Mane Six and their friends came out from the manhole. They all drying themselves out from wetness. And at the same time, they muttered and grumbled about it.

"Finally," Capper said in relief while drying his red coat, "Got out of the aquarium tank. No way I'm gonna stay in the water for that long and be a cat's food."

"Which it's quite ironic, catfish," Shorty joked amusingly. This annoyed Capper and Rarity, who nudged at his elbow. He yelped in pain, "Ow! What did I do?!"

"Rude! That's what you did to him," Rarity scolded firmly.

"I still think this is a bad idea," Soul Sweetie said in concern. She and Roughneck were looking at Mane Six and their friends while hiding inside the manhole. She continued, "Maybe you all should stay down here until I get Skullitron agreed to help us."

"And did we tell you that he can get angry when someone tried to mess with his military?" Roughneck asked in concern.

"As much as we want to wait, Princess Soul Sweetie; but we can't afford to waste time," Iris said firmly and calmly.

"Princess Iris's right. Tempest and her crew will find us sooner or later, even if she has to destroy everything including this town and your sanctuary," Blazefist said firmly and calmly while wrapping his dried scarf around his neck, "So, we have to fix the ship, get its fuel tank and get out of here."

"And maybe tried to get to Hippogriffs too," Pinkie suggested happily. Everyone looked at her oddly. She looked confuse and surprise while showing the script, "What? It's in the script."

Flare Tiger hummed as she looked at her movie script carefully, "She has the point. It's in this movie's script."

"Regardless their randomness as usual," Twilight said calmly and firmly, "They're right about one thing. We need the Hippogriffs to help us."

Everyone looked at Twilight. Blazefist asked dryly, "You're joking?"

"Ah... Genius. Didn't we tell you of what happen?" Roughneck asked in annoyance.

"I know. But I believed there must be miscommunication between Seaponies and Hippogriffs," Twilight said calmly, "It wouldn't hurt to try to reason and ask them to help us."

Fluttershy nodded a bit, "And who knows? They might changed their minds to help us and you. After all, Queen Novo is still your aunt."

"No matter what happen, we need all the help we can get to take back our home," Shadow Dragon said firmly and calmly, "An enemy of my enemy is my friend. Hippogriffs could have hated him for attacking them or something."

Roughneck and Blazefist were annoyed about the idea while the rest of their friends calmly agreed with the plan.

"Okay. But stay out of trouble while we tried to get help," Soul Sweetie said firmly and calmly.

"And also, don't push your luck too," Roughneck said firmly and calmly.

Blazefist nodded firmly, "I agreed. Don't make me said 'I told you so'."

"Dully noted, Mr. Grumpy Commander," Twilight remarked dryly, making Iris laughed amusingly. Some of their friends also laughed. The Commander glared at them. She whistled innocently, "Don't blame me when it's the truth."

Mane Six and their friends nodded calmly and firmly. Seapony Sisters closed down the manhole cover as they returned to their sanctuary and planned to discuss with Skullitron about helping Equestria. They then headed off to the airship hanger bay for repairing the gunship while collecting the fuel tanks.

* * *

Mane Six and their allies followed Capper, who led them straight to the the largest hangar bay, where most of airships including AxeKnight Warriors' military transports as well. They were in shock and amazed especially Shorty and Tailtech, who looked very excited and happy about it.

"I'd take it that this place suit you, my friends?" Capper asked charmingly.

"It's... perfect..." Shorty said in relief and happy. He looked shock yet annoyed as he turned and glared at Capper, "Don't try to change my mind. I still don't trust you..."

Capper sighed while shrugged disappointingly yet calmly, "Can't hurt the cat to try."

"Either way, we don't have much time," Blazefist said firmly and calmly, "Shorty, Tailtech, Icy, start repairing the gunship. The rest of us will find and collect the fuel tank as much as we can. Capper and Rarity, should stay and help Shorty."

"Me? Repair?" Capper asked in concern and uneasy.

"Who else? Think we'd trust you to 'help' us get more fuel tank?" Blazefist asked suspiciously.

"I have to agree with Blazefist." Twilight agreed. Capper looked upset while Rarity was annoyed. She continued, "Believe me or not, Rare. I'm happy that Capper stood for us. But just make sure he doesn't do his cunning, Rarity."

Iris nodded in agreement, "Yeah. After the stunts he pulled, I'm not sure he's got any tricks behind his sleeves."

"I see. Don't trust the con artist, am I right?" Capper asked in annoyance while crossed his claws.

"Well, not exactly." Shadow Dragon said uneasily. He then found Rarity's glare at him. He laughed a bit, "But I'm sure we'll get around and trust him soon."

Twilight nodded nervously, "Yeah. I'm sure he'll be our buddy soon."

Rarity groaned in annoyance, "I certainly hope so..."

"Come on, let's get the work done now," Blazefist said firmly, "time is wasting!"

Shorty, Tailtech, Icy, Rarity and Capper remained behind to start fixing and repairing the Armor Strike-I while the rest of their friends searched and collected the fuel tanks as many as they can. And at the same time, they have to avoid getting captured by either

Shorty was now fixing the gunship's engines and wings. Tailtech was checking and testing the ship's weapon system while Icy was checking on the pilot's control and navigation system. Rarity and Capper were helping and assisting them with the tools and assistance they required.

Both of them were now checking on cushions and hanger. Rarity turned and looked at Capper as she couldn't help but wondering about his past and friend.

"Capper, I hope you don't mind me asking," Rarity asked calmly.

Capper smiled as he turned and looked at her, "Of course. Anything you want to ask, Capper is happy to answer it or help."

"So, who is this Chummer? What happen between you and him?" Rarity asked. Capper looked shock and uneasy. She noticed it. She cleared her throat, "I understand if you don't want to talk about it."

Rarity returned to check on the cushions. After some thinking about it, Capper sighed in defeat that he has to tell her about his past.

"Chummer was my best friend. We both came from Abyssinia," Capper answered calmly. Rarity turned and looked at him. He continued while scrubbing and cleaning some dirt off, "After Storm King conquered my home, we both escaped with our lives and came to Kludgetown. Like I told you before, it wasn't nice place. So, we both worked together to survive by stealing money and food for ourselves. Truthfully, I didn't want to continue with this but Chummed wanted."

"What happen?"

"We were about to pay off to Verko over a stupid rare rock for getting rich. But Chummer betrayed me and abandoned me alone in Kludgetown. So, the only creature you can depend on is yourself and survive..."

"Oh my..." Rarity said in shock and concern, "I'm so sorry, Capper."

Capper sighed, "It's alright. I'm okay." He turned and smiled at Rarity, "Besides, I have a true, true friend. I'm happy for it..."

Rarity smiled as she helped deactivating and removing the Captive Collar around his neck, "I'll be honored to be your friend, Capper."

Capper smiled, "Thanks..."

Shorty noticed the Rarity and Capper's conversation. He looked annoyed and angry to see them. He took the remote as he was about to activate it. Tailtech held the remote down while shaking his head to him.

"You're not serious," Shorty asked in annoyance.

Tailtech sighed, "As much as I distrust that cat, but he's a good guy and helping us now. He really means it, this time."

Shorty groaned, "But still..."

"Rarity's not gonna betray you," Icy interrupted as she came to the scene, "She's still loves you. You should know that. She and Capper are being friends. Nothing more."

Shorty huffed while crossed his hooves, "That doesn't make me comfortable or even trusting that cat..." He then sneezed out loud, "He makes me sneeze a lot."

"You and your allergy..." Icy remarked in annoyance.

Tailtech shrugged, "Can't blame him for that..."

Shorty and his team have finished the repairs on Armor Strike-I. The rest of their friends have returned as they have brought the large quantity of fuel tanks. They called their friends about it. Shadow Dragon, Saber, Laxtinct, Tailtech, Applejack and Rainbow loaded up the fuel tanks while Shorty was fueling up gunship's tank.

Unknown to the group, they were being spied by greenish demonic mantis, who was attaching to the ceiling. He hissed and snarled softly before making clicking-clanking noise like communicating with others.

"Good job, everyone," Blazefist said firmly and proudly, "As soon as Shorty fueled the gunship, we'll be leaving this place soon."

"Hmm... To think I'm gonna miss this place," Terrorcreep remarked amusingly. Everyone looked at him oddly. He scoffed while crossed his hooves, "Not. Not after what they did to Fluttershy."

Fluttershy sighed as she patted Terrorcreep's back, "I told you I'm fine. There's nothing to worry about." She whispered softly yet fearfully, "Even though what they did to me is cruel especially the dead animals' blood and meat on me. That's awful..."

Feeling the cool wind blowing at him, Capper couldn't help but shivered in concern, "Speaking of awful, I think we're about to get some company..."

"What do you mean?" Laxtinct asked in concern.

"Are we gonna have the party?!" Pinkie asked happily.

"Really?" Rainbow asked in annoyance.

"Hopefully it's not bad company kinda like guards or bobby trap," Capper said in concern. Suddenly, the lights went off, shocked and worried his and his friends. He gulped, "Or worse - an ambush."

As the lights turned back on, Mane Six and their allies found themselves surrounded and cornered by the army of laughing Skeletal Warriors, muscular Ogre Brutes, armored humanoid Mantises-like Warriors with blades Mantis Struckers, humanoid demon with giant wings Hunter Bats and ghoulish Ninjas - Ghoul Assassins. They were led by AxeKnight Warrior Generals.

And just before Mane Six and their allies could do anything, they got grabbed and held down by the soldiers. AxeKnight Warrior Generals stood before them.

Saber groaned in annoyance, "I hate ambush!"

"Tell me about it," Laxtinct said in shock and annoyed, "That would be the worse surprise I ever had! I have terrible experience with it! Really hate it!"

"Well, boys. What do we have here?" Nightscream asked amusingly.

Axe Mantis snarled, "Trespassers! Spies! For their Storm King!"

"Wait! We're not spies!" Blazefist insisted in concern, "We don't work for Storm King!"

"Don't you remember Fluttershy?!" Rainbow asked while pointed at worried Fluttershy and annoyed Terrorcreep. She continued, "She's the Champion of All Fighters! Don't you remember?!"

Shadow Dragon added, "Please! We're the good ponies from Equestria!"

Twilight nodded in concern, "Yeah. You've gotta listen-!"

Unfortunately for the group, Mane Six and their allies got gagged by the Skeletal Warriors. AxeKnight Warriors have no interest to listen as they're doing their duty.

"Whatever deception you have for us, we will not fall for it," Phantom said firmly and darkly.

Bombardier cracked her fists, "Indeed. You're quite clever to think you could come in our home and do what you're pleased to do!"

"Unfortunately for you all," Nightscream said amusingly while smiling widely and darkly, "You won't live to tell the tale. AxeKnight Warriors will make certain of it."

AxeKnight Warriors and their soldiers then laughed sinisterly and amusingly. This has make Mane Six and their friends uneasy and worried while looking at each other. They're rethinking that it might be bad idea for either getting repairs and stealing fuel tanks from AxeKnight Warriors or even making them their allies. Iris strangely remained calm and dark, which Applejack and Lance noticed it. Eventually, AxeKnight Warriors have began singing happily and wildly, making Mane Six and their allies uneasy and worried.

AxeKnight Warriors: _Maybe you've heard of a terrible group,  
Who are the servants and soldiers of Chaos Herald himself  
Maybe you've heard of Fierce Warriors of Yami  
Called The AxeKnight Warriors_

Nightscream laughed as he grabbed and hugged the ponies crazily, "Hello and welcome!"

Phantom and Axe Mantis shown firm, calm and confident as they're proud to be honorable warriors. Bombardier smiled warmly while helping workers out. Nightscream jumped in front of the ponies as he decapitated the captured Storm Guards, which and scared most of ponies except Iris. Spike fearfully noticed it.

Phantom and Axe Mantis: _We have code of honor_

Bombardier: _And heart of kindness_

Nightscream:_ But no mercy to our enemies  
So you won't get away  
For the crimes you've committed_

While three AxeKnight Warriors moved and escorted Mane Six and their friends out, Nightscream continued singing happily and wildly. They're all heading towards the large medieval castle-like with giant skull on its rooftop.

AxeKnight Warriors: We have a method for spies and intruders  
Rather like hornets protecting their hive

Nightscream: _We, AxeKnight Warriors, is now your judges!_

AxeKnight Warriors: _So, pray for a miracle! Your fates are sealed!  
_

* * *

After entering the Skull Castle, AxeKnight Warriors and the ponies were heading and entering the throne chamber, where most of AxeKnight Soldiers and East Kludgetowners were gathered. The generals moved the prisoners to the front while passing by some angry soldiers and citizens.

Arriving to the throne chair, the AxeKnight Warrior Generals knelt down while bowing to the ground. The ponies are facing to Skullitron, who is without his helmet and cape, and also sitting down on his throne chair. He snarled calmly while looking at the ponies, who looked worry and scared.

"So, what do we have here?" Skullitron said calmly and darkly. He slowly stood up while approaching to Mane Six and their allies. He lowered down while looking at them, "Aw... The ponies from Hero's Day Festival. How interesting..."

This makes Mane Six and their friends uneasy and worried. They don't really like the looks of this.

"So, tell me what are you doing at my military hangar bay?" Skullitron asked suspiciously. While looking at Twilight, Shadow Dragon and Applejack. He looked pale like he's seeing a ghost. He then asked, "Who are you? Why do you look like them?"

"Them?" Twilight, Applejack and Shadow Dragon muttered beneath their gagged cloths.

"Them..." Iris muttered dryly beneath her gagged cloth.

The rest of their friends looked at each other as they wondered of who are 'them' Skullitron was referring to.

Nightscream cleared his throat, snapping his master back to reality. The humanoid bat continued, "My lord, these ponies have committed the most treasonous crimes! They used our tools and even stolen our fuel tanks, without our permission!"

"Is that so?" Skullitron asked calmly and amusingly. He then chuckled a bit, making the ponies uneasy and worried. He sighed as he stood up, "I was going to apologize to you for my town's rude and unethical behaviors for harming you all during the Festival. But it seems to me that you decide to take revenge on me. Very well. It's time for everyone to be reminded that my generosity and patient are to be not taken lightly." He turned to his Second-in-Command, "Nightscream, proceed with 'trial'!"

Nightscream laughed amusingly, "I'm gonna enjoy it..." He turned and face to the crowd, "Let the trial begins!"

The soldiers and Eastern Kludgetowners cheered wildly and happily. Mane Six and their friends became scared and worried now. Unknown to any of them, Roughneck, in her Earth Pony, looked shock and worry of what she just saw. She turned and headed off to find her older sister at once.

Nightscream laughed as he dressed up like lawyer and judge as he playfully hammered on Blazefist's head. This annoyed and irritated the commander a lot. The soldiers and East Kludgetowners laughed happily and amusingly.

Nightscream: _Justice is swift and painful in this Town  
I am the lawyers and judge all in one  
We like to get the trial over with quickly  
Because it's the sentence that's really the fun!_

Axe Mantis sharpened and readied with his blades while hissed, "Any last words?"

Mane Six and their allies yelped in concern as they all shouted and pleaded that they didn't mean to steal the tools and fuel tanks from the AxeKnight Warriors.

Nightscream chuckled, "That's what they all say."

As Nightscream was announcing the sentence, suddenly, he playfully and insanely picked up the puppet-like bat to object. This annoyed the AxeKnight Warrior General to try and shut up his puppet. While it amused both soldiers and citizens, both his allies ad prisoners were annoyed.

Nightscream: _Now that we've seen all the evidence!_

Nightscream's Puppet: _Wait! I object!_

Nightscream: _Overruled!_

Nightscream's puppet: _I object!_

"Silence!" Nightscream screamed angrily as he slammed the bell on the Nightscream's Puppet. Feeling his claw pain, he screamed in pain, "OW! That hurt!"

Nightscream cleared his throat as he approached to the worried ponies. He continued his singing sincerely and sadly that they have to be executed for their crimes. Axe Mantis chuckled evilly as he was ready to execute them.

Nightscream: _We find you totally innocent  
Which is the worst crime of all_

AxeKnight Warriors: _So you're going lose your heads!_

Bombardier placed Fluttershy to the front. Axe Mantis armed with his scythes as he was prepared to execute her. The ponies struggled and pleaded them not to execute her.

"STOP!" Soul Sweetie's voice shouted.

Everyone in the throne chamber looked shock and surprise of what they just heard. They turned and found Soul Sweetie and Roughneck have arrived to the scene.

"Soul Sweetie?! Roughneck?!" Mane Six and their friends muttered in relief.

"You two?! What is the meaning of this?!" Skullitron demanded angrily and darkly.

Soul Sweetie bowed humbly and firmly, "Forgive me, my lord. But I beg of you not to execute them!" Skullitron looked suspicious and annoyed. She continued while she and Roughnecks untied both ropes and gags on Mane Six and their friends, "They're our friends! They're from Equestria."

"Friends? Equestria Ponies?!" Skullitron demanded in shock.

"Yeah!" Roughneck agreed firmly while bowed down, "So what? They need our help! We can't just ignore them! So, we rescued and saved them!"

Soul Sweetie nodded firmly, "Yeah. Their home was invaded and conquered by Storm King and Dark Curse because they were chasing after them."

The AxeKnight Warriors and the Eastern Kludgetowners gasped in shock and surprise of the latest report. They then chatted in concern and worry.

"Yes, it's true! They're after our Elements of Light and Darkness," Twilight confirmed.

Shadow Dragon nodded firmly, "And believe us. Storm King and Dark Curse are not friends of ours! They have taken everything we have including our home!"

Skullitron was speechless and shocked as he demanded, "Why didn't any of you all say so?!"

"We did say so, but your generals shut us up!" Applejack snapped in annoyance.

Feeling foolish and ignorant, Skullitron snarled and growled angrily as he slowly turned and glared at his four generals. They looked scared and worried while quivering and shivering in fear. Both his soldiers and citizens remained firm and silent yet they're still scared as the generals.

The skeletal warlord screamed in anger, scaring off everyone in the room. He cursed and scolded angrily at AxeKnight Warrior while using his spear in whacking and hitting their heads a lot. They yelped in pain while pleading for mercy and forgiveness.

Mane Six and their allies were in shock and surprise of what they just saw. Iris remained calm and firm, though she smiled amusingly. Her unusual smile was noticed by Twilight and Nyx as they're both uncomfortable about it.

"Typical Skullitron..." Iris remarked amusingly.

"She knows Skullitron?" Nyx asked in surprise yet soft.

Twilight hummed in concern, "Who are you really, Iris?"

"Wow... Did not expect that," Rainbow said in surprise.

"No kidding..." Terrorcreep agreed, "This reminds me of my lord and his eldest son punishing the young one for his foolishness..."

"Oh... I remember that one," Fluttershy giggled amusingly.

"Yeah. Skullitron only lose his temper and gone crazy when his generals did something stupid," Roughneck remarked amusingly with cruel chuckle.

Soul Sweetie sighed, "Though it was our fault for not telling Skullitron about it since we wouldn't know if he's gonna work with Storm King for peace at Kludgetown."

After venting out his anger and temper at AxeKnight Warriors, Skullitron turned and face to Mane Six and their allies. They remained firm and vigilant of what the skeletal warlord's going to do next. And to their shock and surprise, he knelt and bowed down in respect. His army and citizens were in shock and surprise as well.

"I hope you forgive me for my generals' and my foolishness. I do not mean to scare and harm you all especially the little ones," Skullitron said calmly and firmly. He then looked at the ponies while saying calmly, "Allow me to redeem it. I hope we can have proper friendly conversation and become good friends and allies, Alicorn Princess of Equestria."

"It was my idea. And he agreed to do it," Soul Sweetie added proudly, "He's very nice and friendly too."

Roughneck nodded, "And don't forget about one thing - he hates Storm King a lot and wanna kick his ass!"

While most of her friends especially Applejack were skeptical and uncertain of it; Twilight, Shadow Dragon and Blazefist remained calm and firm to think about his proposition. They then looked at each other while nodded in agreement that they should do it.

"I'd be honored, Lord Skullitron," Twilight said calmly as she raised her hoof up before the skeletal warlord.

Skullitron smiled as he held and gave a gentle kiss on her hoof, "I am honored, milady." As he stood up, he turned his attention to the crowd. He announced, "Come! Let us have the feast for making new pony friends among us!"

The army and citizens of AxeKnight Warriors gave a loud cheers and applause that they agreed to have celebration and making friends with the ponies. Mane Six and their allies were in shock and surprise about Skullitron's willing making friendship with them. This make Applejack uneasy and worried about it. The cowgirl pony doesn't like it or even trust him due to her uneasiness and hunch about the skeletal warlord.

"I don't really like it..." Applejack said in concern.

* * *

Tempest and her crew continued searching for the fugitives throughout Western Kludgetown. Storm Guards grumbled and snarled angrily as they were tearing out the crates and cargo into pieces while inspecting on them thoroughly. Demon Changelings were interrogating and slaughtering most of the Kludgetowners for locating them as well.

Tempest and her crew were awaiting for the latest reports. Tempest, Maul and Kyuubi were discussing and chatting about where the fugitives were hiding. Rippersnapper and Snarl were leading their soldiers to search and hunt down the fugitives. Grubber was eating his favorite desserts again. Phasma was cleaning her weapon.

The Dark Mystic Portal was activated. Demon Changeling Scout came and approached to Tempest and her crew.

"I bring grave news," Demon Changeling Scout reported in concern,"An attack and destruction of Canterlot's Supply and Reinforcement Route was made by the Silver Bat and Prince Shining Armor's forces, and General Shockwave has perished."

Grubber spitted out his drinks out. He coughed heavily, "Shockwave's dead?!"

"He was the best among our troops." Phasma said in shock and disbelief. She snarled while clenched her fists tightly, "His death will not go unavenged."

Tempest hummed, "I wonder how His Majesty will take this."

"Probably the worse he ever has. He'd probably go crazy!" Maul said amusingly, "The Wannabe King is gonna be a big cry baby."

Tempest sighed in annoyance, "I'd never understand why you're still make as Second-in-Command of your army."

"Oh, Tempest. You're too serious and calm for me to enjoy and like." Maul said amusingly. He chuckled happily, "There's a lot of things you don't know much about me. I'm quite secretive, manipulative and deceptive Demon Changeling to be Second-in-Command. I always get the job done perfectly."

"Do not worry, Tempest," Kyuubi said calmly, "Everything will got according to our plan."

Suspicious of Kyuubi's plan, Tempest asked dryly, "Then, would you let me know about it?"

Kyuubi smirked darkly, "You will soon find out, my dear commander..."

* * *

Skullitron have gathered both soldiers and citizens, including Seapony Sisters and her kinds, and also Mane Six and their friends at the dinning hall. They not only were having dinner, but also celebrating their newly friendship with ponies form Equestria. It kinda shocked and surprised them and even Capper himself since it's his first time to be inside the palace.

While most of the citizens, soldiers and even Seaponies were enjoying their delicious foods and drinks at their dinning benches; some of them were singing, dancing, playing some games, chatting and even partying happily and wildly. All of them enjoyed the party very much.

At top of the hall was another long table where Skullitron and his guests of honor were sitting. On his left side was filled with both generals and adopted daughters, the right side was Mane Six and their friends while the central of table was skeleton warlord himself. Twilight, Shadow Dragon and Blazefist were sitting close to him.

While Skullitron and his generals were enjoying their dinner, Mane Six and their friends were still stunned and shocked to eat their delicious vegetable and sweet desserts. Nevertheless, they were all hungry and thirsty as they ate their dinner including Capper cutting and eating the fish slowly and enjoyably.

Skullitron took a big gulp of his large beer giblet. He sighed happily while putting it down on the table, "Now that is the best drink I ever had!" He turned and looked at Twilight, Shadow Dragon and Blazefist, "I hope you enjoy your dinner. Consider to make up from my mistakes."

Finishing up her daffodil dish, Twilight sighed calmly, "Yes, we appreciate it, Lord Skullitron. Thank you for providing us some pony food, not meat. They're the best dishes we ever had."

Shadow Dragon nodded calmly, "I'm sure everyone else felt the same way. Right?"

The rest of their friends especially Pinkie chatted and nodded happily for enjoying their dinner. Applejack was uncertain and reluctant to agree as she still can't help but feel suspicious and uneasy about it. Saber and Flare Tiger noticed it.

"I'm glad you enjoy it, my new pony friends. I make sure that everything is good for you all to enjoy," Skullitron said calmly as he took another sip of his drink. He sighed in relief, "As long as I lived, I will not let my hometown to be taken or even let the enemies get away. I also expect no mistakes and failures as well. As leader, I made sure that everything is in order and perfect."

"I see. You're indeed a good but strict and serious ruler we ever met," Twilight said calmly yet uneasily. Skullitron chuckled in pleasant while thanked her. She continued, "By the way, I hope you don't mind us talking about something important."

Skullitron smiled, "By all means, my lady. Speak up. I'm listening..."

"Who's them?" Twilight asked curiously, surprising Skullitron. She continued, "You asked me, Shadow Dragon and Applejack about reminding you of 'them'."

"Yeah. Are they some kind of family or friends?" Applejack asked curiously yet with tone of suspicious.

Skullitron snarled at Applejack, "You have no right to ask that question! I will not answer to you!"

"Hey! I was just asking!" Applejack snapped angrily, "You don't have to be rude and nasty at me, Mr. Grumpy Skeleton Monster!"

"My apology for my rude behavior, fool. Because you reminded me so much of someone I hated the most! I can't stand it!"

"So, that's it? You don't want to be nice to me because I reminded you of someone?! The nerve of you to talk me like I'm a vermin! I don't like being treated like one!"

"Well, get use to it, fool! As long I see your face, you and I are not quite friends."

"Oh yeah. We definitely come to on agreement, partner. And trust me, I don't like you a lot."

"Me neither, fool."

"Stop it!" Twilight shouted firmly. Skullitron and Applejack turned and looked at her. She sighed, "Lord Skullitron, please stop antagonizing Applejack. She hasn't done anything wrong. She was just asking the questions. And just because she reminded you of someone, doesn't mean she and this pony are the same person. You shouldn't be rude and rough on her."

Skullitron growled a bit, "I... I apologized, Princess Twilight. I didn't mean to go that far."

"Not me. Her." Twilight said firmly while pointed at Applejack. She continued, "Applejack deserve some apology from you."

Skullitron growled in anger. Applejack glared at him, "I'm waiting..."

"Fine..." Skullitron groaned in defeat, "I apologized. Happy?"

"I am..." Applejack said firmly, "Now about our questions."

"And please don't start the fight again," Twilight pleaded calmly.

Skullitron sighed, "Very well. Twilight, you reminded me of Hikari while Shadow Dragon looked like my former great master - Yami himself. I rather not talk much about Applejack since she's reminded me of my nemesis."

"Wow..." Most of the ponies remarked in surprise.

Applejack groaned, "Can't say I'm surprise." Twilight nudged her chest. She yelped, "What? He did badmouth me."

Twilight sighed, "Just try not to let him get to your head."

"Here we go again," Shadow Dragon remarked dryly. Skullitron looked surprise and confuse. He cleared his throat, "Sorry. Didn't mean to offend you. A lot of ancient creatures including Lelouch often see me and Twilight as Yami and Hikari."

Twilight nodded in agreement, "Do we really look like them so much?"

While looking at Twilight and Shadow Dragon's looks, Skullitron couldn't help but feel heartache and despair yet joy in his heart. He sighed, "Yes. You both do." He sighed calmly, "Let me tell you a tale, a tale of tragic love between light and darkness..."

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_A long, long time ago..._

_Two powerful ancient colossal-like gods stood before each other at the Realm of Nothingness. One was a large dark blue humanoid noble colossal-like worn a crimson ancient yet decorated black and yellow noble robe-like with medieval shining battle armor, gauntlets, shoulder and knee pads, also footwear, ancient mixed of Medieval and Asia crown-like and long red cape - Mystic Heaven. Another was dark crimson armored demonic yet muscular colossal-like warrior has the demonically serpent skull-like face with blazing fire large with brown twin horns, four muscular arms with spikes, two large black demonically wings and long dragon-like tail._

_Both powerful gods discussed and chatted calmly and peacefully like brothers. And at the same time, they began creating the planets, stars, lives and so on. Thus, they have created the multiverse for various creatures to live in peace and harmony._

_Skullitron: **Long years ago did this story begin  
At the Beginning of Light and Darkness  
Two powerful gods taken duty themselves  
Bringing order and balance to Multiverse  
Mystic Heaven, the God of Creation  
Apocalypse Devil, the God of Destruction**_

_Many years since the creation began, both Mystic Heaven and Apocalypse Devil remained friends and brothers while continued their duty to protect and balance order and chaos of multiverse. Some times later, they came to a great argument, which fracture their brotherly friendship about their philosophy and objectives. They have decided to start the war._

_Skullitron: **And they once lived in peace for many years  
Until they came to a disagreement  
At the Dawn of Light and Darkness**_

_Chorus: **Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)**_

_Mystic Heaven created and designed 12 powerful Mystic Guardians with their special and unique powers - Elemental Elements of Harmony. And at the same time, Apocalypse Devil has created his own 13 Chaos Heralds with darkest and demonically powers. They eventually built their own army as they're preparing for the Great Multiverse War._

_**"As the Great War began,"** Skullitron narrated, **"Both gods created their own generals to lead the army into fierce battle. 12 Mystic Guardians to Mystic Heaven, and 13 Chaos Heralds to Apocalypse Devil. And there can be only one God to rule the Multiverse..."**_

_So, the Great Multiverse War have begun. Mystic Heaven and Apocalypse Devil have send their own generals and army of Mystic and Demons to fight and battle at various fierce raging battlefields, which lasted them for many millennia years. Both powerful ancient armies were on standoff as they both gained and lost both soldiers and territories. Neither side have won._

_Skullitron: **And so began Great War  
between Mystics and Demons  
Over millennia years of war,  
there was no victor or defeat,  
Only death and destruction**_

_One day..._

_Yami, the blackish armored demonic warrior with spikes and crimson eyes, has arrived at the land of tropical forest with waterfall and cloudy. He was looking for peace and quiet to meditate in finding a way to end the war. Suddenly, he came across to Hikari, a young beautiful human lady with long raven hair with purple and magenta streaks in ponytail worn beautiful and decorated Ancient Asian Princess dress with blossoming pink flower patterns with some battle armors, gauntlets, shoulder and knee pads, and footwear._

_Both Chaos Herald of Ronin and Mystic Guardian of Light were in shock and surprise of their first meeting. Knowing each other as enemies, they didn't seem to be hostile to each other. Instead, they decided to befriend and chat with each other. Eventually, as years have passed, they became from best friends to lovers. They have fallen for each other. They realized that their unity and love for each other. They believed their love could bring the end of war._

_Skullitron:** And then one fateful day of meeting  
Between Hikari of Light and Yami of Darkness  
And for the first time in their lives,  
They both became friends  
Before they feel...  
The Love of Light and Darkness...**_

_Hikari and her five guardians have arrived at the very same place, she met and fallen in love with Yami. They both stopped at once as they found themselves surrounded and trapped by a large army of Demon Warriors. Mystic Guardian of Light and her allies armed with their weapons as they prepared for the fight against them._

_**"But one night, she and her close friends were meeting her lover at that fateful place," **Skullitron narrated, **"Hikari come across to one of the most dangerous Chaos Herald, who harbored hostile and jealousy at her, as well as her feelings for Yami..."**_

_Kyuubi Lilith and her Chaos Heralds kin have arrived to the scene. The Chaos Herald shown her dark and angry yet sly and sinister looks beneath her mask. She was angrily glaring at Hikari, who is responsible for winning Yami's Heart. Eventually, she activated her claws' sharp blades as Kyuubi and her allies climbed down the hill. They're approaching their enemies._

_Skullitron: **Kyuubi Lilith was a Demon  
With lust of power and desire  
She desired Yami for herself  
And kill anyone for taking him away...  
**  
Hikari and her allies have defeated the soldiers. They turned and found Kyuubi and her allies approaching them._

_"Hikari..." Kyuubi snarled darkly._

_Hikari gasped, "Kyuubi Lilith..."_

_"How dare you steal him away from me?! He's mine, not yours!" Kyuubi demanded in anger._

_"I didn't steal him!" Hikari snapped firmly and calmly, "Yami chose me! He loved me as I loved him! He's my soul mate! Nothing could ever separate us! I will not let you forced him to side with you! He has his own freewill to choose, not you telling him what to do!"_

_Kyuubi growled in anger, "Then, you will die, Mystic filth! I will kill you and free him from your witchcraft! Kill her!"_

_"My sister! Run!" Hikari's Brave Female General ordered firmly as she armed with her large axe._

_Hikari's Brave Female General and three warriors quickly blocked and held the attacks from Kyuubi and her minions. Hikari and her youngest soldier turned and made their escape. Kyuubi has managed to fight and defeat her enemies. She then gave chase after Hikari at once. She desired one thing - death of her enemy while freeing her 'beloved' from her witchcraft._

_**"She ran!"** Skullitron's voice narrated._

_Chorus: **Dies iræ, dies illa (Day of wrath, that day)  
Solvet sæclum in favilla (Shall consume the world in ashes)  
Teste Mystica cum sibylla (As prophesied by Mystic and the sibyl)  
Quantus tremor est futurus (What trembling is to be)  
Quando Judex est venturus (When the Judge is come)**_

_Hikari and her youngest soldier have arrive to a small town. They came across to a large decorated catholic church. And just before they could enter the place, the warrior, who is guarding the church while waiting for them, has transformed into Kyuubi. She has easily killed youngest soldier before piercing her claws at Hikari's chest._

_"Now you died..." Kyuubi remarked dryly and darkly._

_Hikari coughed some blood out, "Killing me... Can't... Bring him to you... He... Chose... His own life..."_

_"Unlikely..." Kyuubi remarked darkly as she kicked Hikari to the ground hard, "In the end, Light and Darkness can never be together. Just as Good and Evil are. Never friends. Never love. And never united as one. Only one must stand to rule the realm."_

_"HIKARI!" Yami's voice shouted, shocking Kyuubi to turned to her back. She then found Yami and his AxeKnight Warriors have arrived at the scene. They both approached to the corpse of Hikari. He held and hugged Hikari close to him. He cried tearfully, "What have you done, Lilith?!"_

_"Fear not, my brother." Kyuubi said calmly, "You are free! Freed from her witchcraft! And we shall be together again."_

_Yami snarled as he turned and snapped at Kyuubi, "No. You're wrong! You're wrong"_

_"Wrong?" Kyuubi asked in confusion._

_Yami put Hikari's corpse down. He slowly stand up while facing at Kyuubi, who is both confuse and scared as she has never seen him so angry before._

_Yami: **Since the day I met Hikari, she changed my life,  
The Love of Light and Darkness**_

_"Ridiculous... Utterly ridiculous..." Kyuubi remarked._

_Yami: **Now you have taken her away from me  
Bringing the Death to Light and Darkness?**_

_"Do not be foolish!" Kyuubi snapped angrily while armed with her claws, "Light and Darkness cannot be together as Mystic and Demon cannot."_

_Yami snarled as his body's aura has slowly glowed darker and crimson colored. He even summoned his Sword of Underworld's Darkness as he is preparing to attack the confused and frightful Kyuubi, who is quivering in fear while unable to hold her weapons to fight._

_Yami: **You can lie to yourself and your minions  
You can claim that you haven't a qualm  
But you never can run from  
Nor hide what you've done from my wrath  
The very wrath of Light and Darkness**_

_Chorus: **Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)**_

_Yami screamed angrily as he angrily and darkly swung and struck his Sword of Underworld's Darkness at Kyuubi, who struggled to deflect and block the attacks for multiple times. She refused to fight back and harm him as she has cared and loved Yami so much. He was too important to her. She can only used her Illusions to mislead and trick him to attack them, instead of her._

_Eventually, Yami unleashed his devastating Darkness Oblivion Beam in destroying the illusions and even wounding Kyuubi. The Chaos Herald of Lust became scared for facing his wrath._

_Skullitron: **And for one time in her life  
Facing the Power of Light and Darkness**_

_Chorus: **Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)**_

_Skullitron: **Kyuubi felt a twinge of fear  
For Yami's Wrath and Love for Hikari**_

_Kyuubi groaned in pain as she summoned the Dark Mystic Portal, "Curse your witchcraft, Hikari! I will return to free him! Mark my word!"_

_Kyuubi make her escape to the Dark Mystic Portal. Instead of pursuing and hunting her down, Yami turned his attention to Hikari's corpse. He cried tearfully as he mourned and pleading in shame and guilt to her. He held her close to him. AxeKnight Warriors remained silent and stood still as they do not wish to disturb and disrespect their master._

_Skullitron approached to his master. He knelt down, "I'm sorry, my lord. I truly am. I wish I was there to save her..."_

_"I know... I know..." Yami said tearfully. He sniffled while wiping them off, "What must I do now? I have betrayed my own kind. I thought I could show them that Light and Darkness can be together. Same goes to good and evil."_

_"It is not my place to speak, my lord. But why not join the Light Side?" Skullitron suggested. Yami turned and looked at him. He continued, "Hikari must have told them about this. They should allow you for our safety, and in-return, we helped them to end this war."_

_"Are you certain of this?"_

_"That is the only advice I can provide, my lord. And consider this to be our redemption for not saving Lady Hikari."_

_After some thinking of Skullitron's advice, Yami sighed, "You're right. I must repent my sins and guilty." He then carried up Hikari's corpse. He looked sadly and tearfully at her, "I will do what I can to bring peace and balance to our home. You and I will meet again in afterlife. I promised."_

_Yami: **Seeing my beloved's dead corpse  
Has me deeply wounded and despaired  
Your death will not be in vain  
As I will keep on fighting  
For our love, my beloved**_

_Yami and AxeKnight Warriors informed Mystic Guardians of latest situation about Hikari's death and joining them as their allies. They helped their new allies to fight and defeat Apocalypse Devil and his Chaos Heralds. They also imprisoned and banished them to different locations._

_Aftermath, Yami disappeared at once. Skullitron and his AxeKnight Warriors wandered across the lands for many years until present time, where they ruled East Kludgetown under their iron fists._

_**"And so, Lord Yami and his brave AxeKnight Warriors defected and sided with Mystic Guardians. They fought, defeated, imprisoned and banished Apocalypse Devil and Chaos Heralds." **Skullitron narrated, **"After the war, my lord disappeared while we wonder across the world until today, we ruled East Kludgetown."**_

_Skullitron: **Now...  
Here is a riddle to guess, if you can  
Sing the Souls of Light and Darkness  
Will they meet again, and will they be together again?**_

_Chorus: **Sing the souls, souls, soul, souls  
Souls, souls, souls, souls  
Souls of Light and Darkness!**_

_**Flashback Ends**_

* * *

After Skullitron has sadly ended his 'Tragic Tale of Yami and Hikari', Mane Six and their friends couldn't help but feel sad and remorse to hear it. Iris has shown dark and gloomy looks like she hated the story or something, which Lance, Nyx and Spike noticed her looks. Though she was remorse to hear the tragic tale, Applejack couldn't help but feel suspicious about the story.

"I... I'm sorry to hear that," Twilight apologized calmly while patted Skullitron's back, "You must have missed them so much, don't you?"

Skullitron sighed as his claws was struggling and shaking for unable to held his fork to pierce the meat, "I... I... I truly am... Lord Yami and Lady Hikari have always been treating me and my soldiers well like a family. Without them," He sighed in defeat, "I have no purpose, other than just ruling this town and avoid the conflict. That is all I can do."

"Oh my. You feel like you wanted to do something else?" Fluttershy asked curiously.

Skullitron nodded sadly, "Indeed... Indeed... I wish I could do something else than just ruling and protecting this town..."

Shadow Dragon hummed thoughtfully, "Maybe you can still help us."

The rest of his friends realized and knew what Shadow Dragon was thinking and talking about. Most of them agreed with his thinking while Applejack was uneasy and disapproval of it.

Blazefist nodded, "He's right about that one."

"I don't understand..." Skullitron said in uncertain tone.

"I was told that you can help us," Twilight said calmly and firmly. Skullitron amusingly looked at her. She continued, "Soul Sweetie told us of what you have done for her and her kind. They said you can be trusted."

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Yeah. Not sure if Soul Sweetie told you or not, but we really need your help to retake our home and fight back the Storm King's and Dark Curse's army."

Skullitron hummed calmly and thoughtfully of the proposal. Blazefist continued, "Please. You said we're friends and allies. Won't you help us?"

"He's right. We need your help," Iris added calmly.

"I'd prefer that our conversation to be private with you four," Skullitron said calmly, concerning and worrying Mane Six and their friends. He continued, "Nothing serious. We just want to discuss of our negotiation to secure our alliance. Nothing more, nothing else."

"And the reason why you didn't want to involve all of us?" Applejack asked suspiciously.

Saber nodded, "I agreed. You did say we're all 'friends'..."

"I know..." Skullitron said calmly before cleared his throat, "However, the conversation is between leaders. And therefore, three of us need some private for our discussion. I feared that maybe spies and traitors among my soldiers. I don't want our discussion leaked out."

Offended by Skullitron's words, Applejack demanded, "Are you saying that we're dishonorable ponies?! You'd think we go and tell anyone about it."

"Actually, Pinkie does that a lot," Terrorcreep remarked dryly.

Tailtech nodded while crossed his hooves, "So does Laxtinct. Can't shut up for one minute."

"Hey!" Pinkie and Laxtinct exclaimed angrily for being offended.

"I'm saying, Jackie, you need to learn your place to be silent and honor the leaders' orders," Skullitron said firmly, "And therefore, you're not invited to our discussion. This is only for leaders, not officers and peasants like you."

Applejack groaned in anger, "I'll have you know that I've been Twilight's best and close friend for a long time especially being her advisor and second-in-command. And therefore, I have the right to be involved of discussion! All of us have! If Twilight's going, then all of us are going with her! She needs some advice!"

AxeKnight Warriors Generals were angered and annoyed, "[Nightscream] How dare you?! [Phantom snarled] You dare disrespect our lord?! [Axe Mantis snarled] Treason... [Bombardier growled] Learn your place, pony or you will face consequence!"

"You want a fight or something?! Coz I'm ready for all of you!" Applejack demanded angrily.

Capper yowled in concern, "Easy, cowgirl! Don't push your luck! That won't be good!"

"Meaning?" Rarity asked in concern.

"I don't like the sounds of that," Tailtech said fearfully.

"Disrespecting Skullitron means big problem," Capper explained in concern, "If no one follows and accepts his order, he won't do a thing or even help. Or worse, his methods of fighting is painful and killing!"

"Yikes. That's not good," Icy said in concern.

Skullitron chuckled, "You heard the cat. He's wise and knows when to not overstep your bounds. So, you should learn that, Apple Boy."

Applejack was annoyed and angered as her face burnt in red, "Why I ought-!"

"AJ, stop it," Twilight said firmly, shocking and concerning Applejack. She sighed, "Applejack, if we're gonna need his cooperation and alliance, then we need to discuss with him in private, without you or the girls."

"What?!" Applejack asked in shock, "You can't be serious!"

"I am," Twilight said firmly. Applejack was upset and annoyed to hear it. She patted her best friend's shoulder, "Look, I'll be fine. I've got Shadow Dragon, Blazefist and Iris. They've got experience with negotiation. Trust me, AJ. Just like before."

After some thinking, Applejack sighed in defeat, "Fine. After negotiation, you'll let me know about it, right?"

Twilight nodded happily, "Count on it." She turned to Skullitron, "Shall we?"

Skullitron smiled calmly, "We shall. Follow me."

Skullitron, Twilight, Shadow Dragon, Blazefist and Iris stood up and leaving the table now. And just before Iris could go and follow them, she turned and whispered to Applejack.

"Go to his quarter room and find the truth," Iris whispered to Applejack, who was in shock and concern. She continued, "He's lying..."

And just before Applejack could ask anything, Iris turned and headed off to follow her friends and Skullitron. As soon as they left the dinning hall, Applejack stood up at once, making some of her friends noticed it.

"I'm going to bathroom," Applejack said firmly.

Applejack headed straight and exited the dinning hall. But not before, Saber and Flare Tiger followed her at once. Whatever she's doing, they'd better make sure she stayed out of troubles, as well as avoiding the fight with Skullitron and his warriors. It's the last thing they wanted...

* * *

Skullitron and his guest of honor arrived and entered the decorated medieval themed living room, which was filled with ancient books shelves, trophies of hunted animals and competition shelves, decorated furniture, various pictures and stuffed toys, fireplace and so on.

Skullitron sat on his sofa while Twilight, Shadow Dragon, Blazefist and Iris sat down on their chairs. They're now starting their conversation.

"So, what is it you want to talk about?" Twilight asked.

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Yeah. Sounded like it's important."

"It is," Skullitron said firmly and calmly. He sighed, "In order for our alliance secured, I need something in-return from you."

"Whatever it is, we can handle it," Blazefist said firmly and calmly.

Skullitron sighed, "I need you get something for me. Something that doesn't belong to this world. Something that some group is guarding and looking after. I want you to negotiate with them, and also convince them to return it to me."

"What would that be?" Iris asked suspiciously yet calmly.

Skullitron's narrowed eyes and said firmly, "I want the Orb of Lost Souls. I want it back."

"The Orb of Lost Souls?" Twilight, Shadow Dragon and Blazefist asked in shock while Iris said calmly and amusingly.

Skullitron nodded, "It's under the Hippogriff's care. Convince them to give it back to me. It will help our cause..."

Twilight, Shadow Dragon and Blazefist couldn't help but feel uneasy and tense about getting the item from Hippogriffs. It might not be good idea. Iris remained calm and amused about it. What is the Orb of Lost Souls?

* * *

Applejack walked through corridors of rooms and several chambers. Tipped by Iris, she was looking for Skullitron's room, hoping that she can find evidence and truth behind his origin and story with both Yami and Hikari. She suspected that he might fabricated it to win his townsfolk and Seapony that he is the hero.

Applejack then came across to the room, which has the demonically skull with wide-opened jaw, twin horns, a symbol of 'Darkness' in Japonese Language on its forehead and two demonically wings. She hummed thoughtfully while reading the sign - 'Property to Lord Skullitron'.

"Yeehaw, partner," Applejack spoke proudly yet softly.

She tried to open but found it being locked. She groaned angrily as she struggled to get it open until she heard the cleared throat. She turned and found Saber and Flare Tiger stood before her.

"Saber?! Flare?!" Applejack asked in concern, "W-What are you-?!"

Saber shushed Applejack, "Pipe down, AJ." Applejack nodded fearfully. He continued, "We followed you to make sure you don't get us into trouble. Plus, I'd like to know about 'Tragic Tale of Yami and Hikari'."

"You mean you knows he's lying?"

"Yeah. I find something off of the story. If we're gonna do this, we need to be smart and stealthy as spies. We need to open the door, without triggering the alarm to our 'hosts'."

"I got this," Flare Tiger said proudly.

Saber and Applejack nodded calmly. With her horn lighting u, she magically teleported. Two ponies heard some clinking, clanking, beeping and electrocuting noise from within. Then, the door is opened before them. Flare Tiger stood before the group. She grinned happily.

"Open Sesame," Flare Tiger joked.

Saber smirked, "Nice one. Let's get in."

Saber and Applejack got inside the room at once. Three ponies found themselves in Skullitron's decorated bedroom, which was filled with master bed, decorated crimson bathroom, bookshelves of books, scientific tools, chemistry, documentary files and stationary tools on working table, art tools, portraits of himself, his AxeKnight Warriors and even Yami.

Saber, Applejack and Flare Tiger searched around Skullitron's room, hoping to find some clues to see if the skeletal warlord's story is true or not. So far, nothing...

Saber turned and looked at Applejack, "Applejack, who told you to start investigating on Skullitron? I doubt Twilight would approve it."

"Iris did," Applejack answered calmly. Saber looked surprise and shocked. She continued, "I wasn't sure if she's really suspicious of Skullitron or disliked him a lot."

"Okay. Care to tell me what's going on?"

"Twilight, the children and me find something unusual about Iris. She doesn't act like what we heard of. Every time ponies talked about 'Hikari' or 'Skullitron and his warriors', she showed her gloomy and angry looks or even talked in different language. And not to mention, she's showing jealous a lot to Twilight when she's with Shadow Dragon."

Saber hummed thoughtfully, "That's definitely odd. That doesn't sound like Iris at all. And also, Hikari is a god she always respected and prayed for. I don't believe it's her."

Applejack nodded in agreement, "That's why I wanna talk with you about it. Think you can investigate and expose her out?"

Saber looked at Applejack as he gave her a smirk, "Being detective is what I'm good at."

"Thanks," Applejack thanked happily.

"Guys, I just remember something now," Flare Tiger spoke firmly. Saber and Applejack turned and looked at her. She continued, "Ever since Skullitron mentioned about 'Hikari' and her brave general got killed by Kyuubi, it hit me to remember some parts. And it ain't pretty."

"Tell us," Applejack said firmly.

Flare Tiger sighed, "It's about you and Twilight." Saber and Applejack looked shock and concern. She continued sadly, "I saw the vision... I saw the big fight... And I saw death... And... And..." She sighed in defeat, "You and her died."

"W-What?" Applejack asked in shock and concern. Flare Tiger nodded in fear. She was shocked and concerned, "I died? Twilight died? How?"

Flare Tiger sighed, "I wish I knew... But I do know that you and Twilight will argue and fight, which hurt you both a lot. And that's what led you both to death."

"No... It couldn't be... She and I... We're best friends. We're sisters! We wouldn't fight. We couldn't..." Applejack said in denial and concern. She then gave some thoughts before sighed, "So, the vision Shadow Dragon, Twilight and I saw is coming true..."

"Okay. Forget about the vision. Focus on the mission. Let's investigate Skullitron's story first," Saber said firmly.

Applejack shook her head in snapping out of concerns. She and Flare Tiger nodded firmly. They and Saber continued their search for the evidence about Skullitron's.

For the moment has passed, Applejack came across to a a journal from the bookshelf. She took it out for reading. While continued reading the journal, Applejack gave a shocked and worried expression as if she found something.

"Saber! Flare! I found it!" Applejack called. Saber and Flare Tiger came to her. She shown the journal's page to them, "Here it is."

Saber read the journal carefully, "Nice work, Applejack. We found the missing page of the story."

"Good. Now we go and tell Twilight about this," Applejack said firmly.

"Uh, we might have the problem," Flare Tiger said in concern.

Saber and Applejack turned to Flare Tiger, who pointed at the entrance, where both Bombardier and Phantom are blocking it. They both looked very angry and annoyed. They then both armed their own weapons. Phantom readied with his crimson blades while Bombardier loaded up her cannons and claws.

"How dare you enter our lord's quarter?!" Phantom demanded darkly and angrily, "You have no right!

Bombardier snarled, "Indeed." She then noticed Applejack's holding the journal. She roared angrily, "That journal is Lord Skullitron's property! You have no right to steal it!"

"Sorry! I need to bring it with me. Everyone deserve to know the truth!" Applejack said firmly, "That's for being honesty!"

"Believe me, Honest Jack. We're not proud of our action, but we're making amend to it!" Phantom said firmly and darkly.

Applejack sighed, "Even so, everyone needs to know what's really going on!"

"There are some truth will only bring downfall and pain to what we have done for this town." Phantom narrowed his angry eyes while said firmly, "And trust me, the truth will destroy everything we have done for the world! We will not let that happen!"

"Agreed!" Bombardier agreed as she loaded and aimed her cannons at Saber, Applejack and Flare Tiger. As her cannons were charging up, she snarled, "In fact, it's best that you will not leave here alive!"

Saber, Applejack and Flare Tiger gasped in shock and worry while staring at both Bombardier and Phantom, who are ready to finish them off now!

"Oh shit!" Applejack cursed.

* * *

While Tempest and her crew continued their search at the East Kludgetown, they then heard a loud explosion. They turned around and found the Skull Castle's left side was engulfing by the black smokes like there's an explosion in it.

"What was that?" Grubber asked in shock while licking his lollipop.

While looking at the Skull Castle, Tempest smirked darkly and amusingly, "Our hunt..."

"Oh yes, it is..." Maul agreed playfully, "We've got them..."

Kyuubi laughed amusingly beneath her mask, "All part of the plan."

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._

**Author's Notes:**  
Sorry for the delays. I've been very busy from last week with my work and other family matters. But nevertheless, I managed to get it done.

1\. **_Capper's backstory _**is based on **_My Little Pony the Movie Prequel's_**.

2.**_ 'AxeKnight Warriors' _**is based on**_ 'Court of Miracles' _**from **_'Hunchback of Notre Dame 1996'_**.

3.**_ 'Souls of Light and Darkness' _**is based on **_'Bells of Notre Dame' from 'Hunchback of Notre Dame 1996' & also its American Musical Counterpart from 2014_**.


	9. Chapter 8: Escape

**Chapter 8: Escape**

**_"After our first encounter and meeting with AxeKnight Warriors Corp, their leader - Skullitron made surprising acquaintance and friendship with us so quickly. Guess Soul Sweetie and Roughneck were right about him. He's really quite friendly and reliable ally._**

**_While hosting dinner for our friendship, my friends and I learned that Skullitron and his AxeKnight Warriors were servants and soldiers of Yami and Hikari during the Multiverse Wars until its end. We then negotiated with him for the alliance and reinforcement for Equestria. He did agree to help us, but we have to give him in-return for his help. We must deliver him the Orb of Lost Souls. But right now, it's under Hippogriff's care. We have to get it back for his cooperation and alliance._**

**_While Skullitron explained to us about the Orb of Lost Souls; my best friend Applejack, Saber and Flare Tiger were sneaking around to 'learn' more about our skeletal friends behind my back. But, it doesn't goes well for them now. Or worse..."_**

* * *

In the living chamber, Twilight, Shadow Dragon, Blazefist, Iris and Skullitron were discussing and negotiating about their alliance and cooperation. In order to secure it, the ponies must find, retrieve and give an ancient relic to him as an offering for the alliance.

"So, why is the Orb of Lost Soul so important?" Blazefist asked firmly.

Twilight nodded, "Yeah. What is this Orb of Lost Soul? What does it do?"

"The very relic that helped my master and Mystic Guardians to win the Multiverse War, and also defeat our enemies," Skullitron said firmly and calmly, shocking three leaders while Iris strangely remained calm and amused. He continued, "And it will help us to turn the tide against our enemies. I assure you. It will bring us great victory..."

"So, you think it can help us?" Shadow Dragon asked curiously.

Skullitron smirked calmly, "I am. And trust in me, my friends. Would I lie to you?"

The ponies were uncertain and uneasy about his questions. Iris spoke bluntly, "It's hard to tell, these days. My mother told me to be weary of Demons. They can't be trusted when it comes to their 'truths' and 'deceptions'. No offense."

"None taken. But I assure you that I do no such thing. In fact, I've done many good deeds for this town, my kind and the Seaponies. You have my word." Skullitron said firmly and calmly. He took a sip of his wine. He cleared his throat, "So, do we have the agreement?"

The ponies looked at each other as they wondered if they're thinking the same thing or not. After some thinking of Skullitron's proposal, they nodded firmly and calmly. They turned and faced to Skullitron.

"We do, Lord Skullitron," Twilight said firmly.

Skullitron chuckled happily while giving an applause, "Excellent! I trust that you will try to talk and convince Queen Novo to give us the Orb of Lost Soul."

Blazefist groaned in annoyance about dealing with Hippogriffs, "We'll try. But I doubt that they would be happy to give up their relic easily."

"Regardless, like Shadow Dragon has said, we need all the help we can get to save our home," Iris said firmly.

Shadow Dragon nodded as he turned to Skullitron, "We'll get it done."

"Excellent!" Skullitron exclaimed happily. He approached to a small chest. He opened it and found the AxeKnight Warrior Medallion, "Take this, my friend. Take Soul Sweetie and Roughneck with you. Find and show this to Captain Celaeno. She's the best captain for leading the cargo crew to dangerous mission. She will help you."

"Understood," Twilight nodded firmly.

Iris added, "We'll get the Orb of Lost Soul for you. Count on it."

"Excellent!" Skullitron exclaimed wildly. He then laughed heartily. He cleared his throat, "Now that our negotiation has concluded. We should return and continue-!"

**_BOOM!_** The ponies and skeleton warlord yelped in shock and surprise to hear the loud explosion. And at the same time, they quickly moved aside as something or someone just bang and landed on the ground hard. They found wounded Saber was on the ground. The detective groaned and grunted in pain.

"Saber?! What the hell?!" Blazefist demanded in shock and concern.

Suddenly, Phantom ghostly appeared before them. Having his dragons' skulls-like gauntlets activated its crimson blades. He struck his blades at Saber, who quickly rolled away from him a mile away before kicked the ghoul warrior off. He summoned and swung his Twin Dragoon Sabers at him back. Both of them swung and struck their blades at each other for few times.

The leaders then heard some loud roaring and screaming. They turned to the entrance, where they found Flare Tiger and Applejack were punching at the giant ogre's face while messing up with her cannons. Bombardier roared in anger as she tried to grab them or shaking them off.

Twilight, Shadow Dragon and Blazefist became worried and uneasy while Iris remained 'calm' again. They shouted and pleaded their friends to stop fighting with Phantom and Bombardier. Unfortunately, both sides continued fighting. This frustrated and annoyed the skeleton warlord a lot.

"ENOUGH!" Skullitron commanded angrily, ending the fight at once. He approached and grabbed both Phantom and Bombardier back. He then demanded angrily and fury, "What is the meaning of this?! How dare you attack our guests?!"

"My lord, please forgive us. But it wasn't our fault!" Phantom pleaded fearfully.

Bombardier snarled as she pointed at Applejack, "It was that bitch! She's the one, who stole your-!"

**_BANG! _**Axe Mantis has entered the living chamber. He then approached and bowed before their master. He then clicker sound, "Master, we have problem!"

"What is it?! Can't you see I'm busy?!" Skullitron exclaimed angrily and annoyingly.

"Sorry!" Axe Mantis apologized fearfully, "But Storm King's army are here! They're heading to the dinning hall!"

The ponies gasped in shock and worry. Twilight hissed, "It's Tempest! They found us!"

"How?!" Blazefist demanded in shock.

Bombardier snarled as she glared at Applejack, Saber and Flare Tiger, "Ask them!"

"They cause the problem!" Phantom exclaimed in fury yet calmly.

Saber cleared his throat, "Technically, you start the problem. We just avoid them!"

"Applejack, what the heck did you do?!" Twilight asked angrily.

"Are you trying to get us killed?!" Shadow Dragon demanded angrily.

Flare Tiger yelped, "Wow, easy there, partner!"

Applejack hissed, "Twilight, Shadow, I know this is bad. But I have a good reason to do it. And trust me, there's something you need to know!"

"We'll discuss this later!" Skullitron said firmly, "I must deal with our unwanted guests. In the mean time, get your friends and get out of here as soon as you can. Time is short!"

Skullitron and his generals quickly exited the living chamber. They're heading straight to the dinning hall.

Applejack looked guilty and shame as she spoke, "Twilight, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to-!"

"It's not her fault. It's mine," Saber insisted firmly and calmly, "Please, don't blame Applejack about it."

"We'll discuss the mess later," Twilight said firmly and dryly to Applejack, "But right now, we need to get our friends and get out of here."

Shadow Dragon nodded in agreement, "Yeah. We're running out of time. Tempest and her gang could be there any moment!"

"Yeah. We'd better move out now!" Blazefist commanded firmly.

Twilight and her friends quickly exited the living chamber. They have to find and meet up with their friends. They have to escape the town before they get caught.

* * *

Both ponies and demons have arrived and entered the dinning chamber, where they found both citizens and Seaponies chattered and muttered in concern about the latest news, involving Tempest Shadow and her team coming in. Nightscream and his soldiers were holding the door, preventing the intruders coming in. Bombardier and Axe Mantis quickly moved and assisted him to hold the door as well.

While Skullitron and Phantom calmly and firmly approached and taken their seats, he turned his attention to his adopted daughters.

"Listen carefully, Soul Sweetie and Roughneck," Skullitron said firmly and calmly, "I need you both to help and guide Twilight and her friends to Captain Celaeno and her crew. You both will follow them to Mount Aris to get the Orb of Lost Souls."

"What?!" Roughneck asked in shock.

"Are you sure?" Soul Sweetie asked in concern.

Skullitron nodded firmly, "We need that relic to save our home from both Storm King and Dark Curse. Can I count on you for this mission?"

Soul Sweetie and Roughneck nodded firmly, "Yes, sir!"

Twilight and her team approached to the rest of their friends, who were still seated. They all looked worry and scared.

"Twilight, what is going on?!" Rarity asked in concern.

"How did they know we're here?" Aqua asked fearfully.

"Did Pinkie, Rainbow and Laxtinct make the mess again?!" Terrorcreep demanded firmly and angrily. Everyone looked at him annoyingly. He looked annoyed, "What?! It' the truth! They always got us into trouble for entertainment and fight."

"HEY?!" Pinkie, Rainbow Laxtinct exclaimed angrily, feeling offended.

"Now's not time! We have to move now!" Twilight said firmly. She looked around of her surroundings while thinking of a way for them to escape. She then noticed a white clothed table. She spoke, "Over there! Hide under the table!"

"Good thinking! While hiding, we can move and escaped as well!" Iris nodded firmly.

Mane Six and their allies quickly moved and hid beneath the clothed long table. Soul Sweetie and Roughneck also joined with them as well. They then took a peek to see what's happening.

Seeing his allies are hiding, Skullitron turned and gave a nod to his three generals. Understanding his gesture, they quickly moved and headed back to their seats. The door was opened as Tempest and her crew marched into the dinning hall. Kyuubi wasn't among them again as she was dealing with her other 'matters' again.

While most soldiers and citizens angrily watched and stood still, they approached and moved towards the skeleton warlord and his generals. The Commander of Storm King smirked amusingly while glaring at Skullitron.

Skullitron snarled softly, "Tempest Shadow..."

"Good evening, Lord Skullitron. I hope we're not interrupting your dinner," Tempest greeted amusingly and calmly, "In fact, I'm surprised that you're having dinner after what has happen to your 'Hero's Day' Festival."

Skullitron scoffed angrily as he took a sip of his wine, "Well, I do need something to calm my anger down. I still haven't forgiven your filthy king for the insults and dishonorable to my festival! It is unacceptable!"

"Oh, my apology, 'Lord Skullitron'. We didn't mean to ruin your fun," Tempest mocked calmly and sarcastically while glaring at Maul, "If not for our friend's stupid prank, we wouldn't be in this tight situation."

Maul scoffed, "Don't get me involved of your mess, Tempest. I'm just enjoying the fun. That's all."

Tempest snarled at Maul, "Imbecile..."

"What do you want?" Skullitron demanded darkly and calmly.

"You know why we're here." Tempest said firmly yet calmly, "So, where are they, Lord Skullitron?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Save your lies, Skullitron. I know what we saw. And I know they're here. Tell me where are they or face consequences..."

"Consequence?" Skullitron asked in annoyed and anger tone, "My dear commander, you have no idea the meaning of 'consequence' when you're in my territory. I answer to no one especially you, your puppet king and the Dark Lord of Dark Mystic Ponies."

Tempest narrowed her angry eyes, "We shall see. Tell us now."

"Try defy and challenge if you dare," Skillitron snarled as his angry eyes were narrowed down while holding a tight grip of his Skeletal War Staff, "Then, I show you the meaning of 'consequence'."

Grubber gulped fearfully, "Oh boy... I don't like the looks of that!"

Maul chuckled evilly, "Now things are getting interesting."

Skullitron powered up his Skeletal War Staff while Tempest was charging up her broken horn. Their army slowly unsheathed and armed their hidden weapons. Both sides are preparing for a big fight. By now, they're now waiting for their opposite group to make a move.

And at the same time, Twilight and her friends, still hiding underneath the table, moving towards the entrance. And also, they have to avoid the enemies' suspicious and spotting on them, thanks to Terrorcreep's sense of hearing and smell, and even Aqua's sharp eyes. They're almost close to the entrance door.

And just before they could exit, something or someone has kicked the table out, revealing Mane Six and their friends. They're now facing Kyuubi Lilith before them.

"Well, well, what do we have here?" Kyuubi asked amusingly, scaring and worrying Mane Six and their friends. She giggled sinisterly, "Little rats trying to escape. How cute."

Nyx gulped fearfully, "Mummy, is that-?!"

"It is, Nyx. Kyuubi Lilith!" Twilight exclaimed in soft and fearfully tone, "Chaos Herald of Lust!"

"That's the demon witch, who killed Hikari?" Spike asked fearfully.

"From the looks of her, it is her," Lance agreed fearfully.

Shadow Dragon hissed in concern, "This isn't good!"

"Oh... How interesting yet cute of you to know me well, my little ponies. I guess I wouldn't introduce myself to you." Kyuubi said sinisterly yet calmly and sincerely, scaring the ponies. She slowly approached to them, who slowly backed away from her. She giggled amusingly, "I could keep you all as my slaves. Pity that I have to slaughter you girls especially this little Hikari and maiden of white for my beauty. It's perfect for me..."

Before anyone could react, Rarity dramatically screamed in fear, alerting not just her friends, but also both Skullitron's and Tempest's armies turned and found Mane Six and their friends. Her friends groaned in annoyance while glaring at her.

"Rarity!" Mane Six and their friends exclaimed angrily.

"Sorry!" Rarity said fearfully.

Skullitron and his generals gasped in shock of what they just saw. The skeletal warlord spoke, "Kyuubi Lilith?! Alive?! Here?! How?!"

"I don't know, my lord. But we're doom!" Nightscream exclaimed in fear and concern.

Bombardier, Phantom and Axe Mantis exclaimed in agreement, "We are!"

"There they are!" Phasma exclaimed in anger.

"I knew it!" Tempest snapped calmly yet angrily as she approached to her targets, "Silly little ponies, you won't get away this time. Get them now!"

"Understood!" Phasma nodded firmly, "Take them alive!"

Kyuubi chuckled as she armed herself with golden glove and purple long nailed claw, "Indeed. Nowhere to run."

Storm Guards growled as they approached to Mane Six and their allies, who armed themselves for the fight. Seeing his newfound friends and even adopted daughters of his are in danger, Skullitron growled in anger and fury as he refused to let them get captured and killed by his enemies. He stood up at once as he jumped and slammed his Skeletal War Staff on the ground, unleashing powerful thunderous shockwave in repelling his enemies including Kyuubi off.

Skullitron roared as he held his War Staff up, "Warriors, rally to me! Fight!"

"Lord Skullitron?!" His allies asked in shock and concern.

"We will not let these fools take over city!" Skullitron exclaimed firmly as he turned and glared at Kyuubi, "Nor will we let our fear stop us! Fight now! Fight for your freedom and home!"

As ordered by their faithful lord, AxeKnight Warriors and the East Kludgetowner Citizens gave a loud battle cries. They armed themselves with their weapons. They all jumped and attacked both unwearied Storm Guards and Demon Changelings. They all began their fierce brawling at once.

Chestnut Vocal & Rap Replay's Voice:_ I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away  
I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away  
I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away, just to throw it away  
I bleed it out_

This action has surprised and shocked Tempest and her crew, who quickly fought back against them at once. Tempest fired her broken horn's magic blast in knocking most of the Skeletal Warriors. Maul fought in swinging his Twin Killer Swords at the Ghoul Assassins and Hunter Bats. Snarl and his soldiers were protecting their leader. Phasma and Rippersnapper engaged most of Ogre Brutes. Grubber was running away for his life.

Rap Replay's Voice: _Damn, this hurts, I won't lie  
Doesn't matter how hard I try  
Half the words don't mean a thing  
And I know that I won't be satisfied_

Skullitron and his soldiers fought back. Nightscream unleashed the Screams of Hell at most of Demon Changelings' ears. Bombardier fiercely and angrily punched and kicked most of Storm Guards out. Axe Mantis screeched wildly and Phantom remained silent firmly as they both swung and struck down their scythes and twin crimson blades at the enemies.

Rap Replay's voice: _So why try ignoring him?  
Make it a dirt dance floor again  
Say your prayers and stomp it out  
When they bring that chorus in_

Skullitron was confronting and facing Kyuubi, who remained calm and demeanor as she too was facing at him as well. Both of them armed with their weapons while glaring at each other.

"It's been a while, hasn't it, old friend?" Kyuubi asked darkly with her narrowed angry eyes.

Skullitron snarled, "Not long enough. I'm afraid." He pointed his War Staff at Kyuubi, "I knew the imprisonment won't hold you and your brethren much longer. I knew this day would come when you finally decided to find and finish me off."

"Indeed, I am. But not now, Commander, I have some preys to find and hunt down."

"I won't let you harm them..."

"Just like before?" Kyuubi asked amusingly, which angered Skullitron. She then chuckled, "How noble yet delusion of you... You've failed."

Skullitron snarled with his angry eyes narrowed, "Not this time!"

Chestnut Vocal: _I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away  
I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away  
I bleed it out, digging deeper just to throw it away  
Just to throw it away, just to throw it away  
I bleed it out_

Skullitron and Kyuubi screamed angrily as they both charged and attacked at once. Both of them swung and struck their War Staffs and Claws at each other for few times. And at the same time, they also blocked and evaded the attacks as well. After few times of clashing have passed, both of them moved back as they unleashed their powerful Demon Hyperbeam Blasts, which were clashing and pushing each other until they reached their targets. It then got overloaded and blasted into oblivion. Both of them resumed their fighting again.

And at the same time, the rest of AxeKnight Warriors Commanders were fighting off with Tempest and her crew. Nightscream was trying to strike down at both Tempest and Maul, who both evaded and blocked the attacks while fighting back at him. Bombardier was wrestling with both Phasma and Rippersnapper. Phantom and Snarl armed themselves with their swords for their firm and swift duels. Axe Mantis was chasing off Grubber, who was running and screaming for his life.

Chestnut Vocal's voice: _I've opened up these scars  
I'll make you face this  
I've pulled myself so far  
I'll make you face this now_

While AxeKnight Warriors were distracting and battling with Storm Guards and Demon Changelings, Mane Six and their allies took the opportunity to make their escape. They all managed to evade and avoid the fight or get captured. They have arrived at the entrance. They all made their escape. Unfortunately, someone from the curtain grabbed and pulled Capper into it, where he yowled and screamed in fear and pain as he got beaten up badly.

Chestnut Vocal: _I bleed it out  
I bleed it out  
I bleed it out_

Maul managed to grab Nightscream's tail, making the humanoid bat demon-like screeched in anger as he flew up while shaking the Demon Changeling King off of him. Tempest, taking a breathe, looked around to find her targets. She realized that they have escaped.

Tempest groaned in anger, "I'm tired of this game!" She took her Summoner Gem out. It then glowed darkly in yellow. She spoke dryly, "Chaos Slayer, find and bring the Light and Darkness to me! Feast upon the rest including your nemesis! Go and hunt them down!"

Tempest thrown her Summoner Gem straight out of the window. It activated itself in summoning Chaos Slayer. The Tyranno Chaos landed on the ground hard. Slamming his left feet on the ground hard, He then raised his head to give a loud thunderous roar.

* * *

After escaping the Skull Castle, Mane Six and their friends have arrived at the town square, where they're taking a breathe from escaping the battlefield.

"Everypony, we've gotta keep moving," Twilight said firmly.

"You're kidding me?" Rainbow asked in annoyance.

"We just got out from the fight," Laxtinct agreed in frustration and tiresome.

Tailtech nodded, "Not to mention, we're very tired too."

"No, she's right. We're not out yet," Shadow Dragon said firmly, "We've gotta get to the docks. We need to find Captain Celeano. She can help us get out of here."

"Won't it better to use our gunship?" Icy asked in confusion.

"No. I haven't fuel up the ship's tank," Shorty said in concern, "And Shadow Dragon and Twilight are right. We have to get out of here now. But can this captain be trusted?"

Soul Sweetie nodded firmly, "Yes. She can be trusted. She's our friend too."

"Find Captain Celeano. Got it," Aqua nodded firmly, "Let's move it out now!"

"Wait!" Rarity exclaimed in concern. Everyone looked at her. She looked around of her surroundings. She looked worry and uneasy. She asked, "Where's Capper?!"

"Seriously?! You're worried of that cat?!" Shorty asked in annoyance and frustration. He groaned, "Rarity, will you use your head for once?! He's been using you from the start! He'd never cares for friendship or even you!"

Rarity groaned, "Shorty, I'm getting fed up with your attitude towards him! When will you ever open your eyes to see that Capper is one of us?!"

Angered and fed up with Rarity's defending Capper, Shorty shouted, "You still don't get it! He's the cat! He's con artist! He's a liar! He will never be one of us!"

"For a scientist, you're such a brainless unicorn with no magic!"

"Says to a white unicorn, who did nothing but always complain and worry a little thing!"

"Will you both shut up for us?!" Saber snapped angrily, "You're trying to get us killed?!"

Terrorcreep nodded firmly while holding Fluttershy close to him, "We have to get out of here now! Tempest and her soldiers could be right behind us now!"

Spotting something from behind town's corner, Flare Tiger gasped in shock, "Too late! We've got company!"

The ponies turned and looked at Flare Tiger, who is pointing at the town's corner. They then found Chaos Slayer has entered the town square. He roared out loud.

Roughneck yelped in fear, "What the heck is that thing?!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Lance, Nyx and Spike asked in shock and concern.

Pinkie screamed, "Tempest's evil T-Rex is here!"

"Everyone, head to the docks now!" Blazefist commanded firmly.

Mane Six and their friends panicked in fear. They quickly got up and made their run to the docks. Chaos Slayer roared angrily and wildly as he gave chase after them at once. Each time he gets close to them, he tried to take a big bite on them or grab them but missed his chance or got hit by some town's buildings, objects or debris.

Nevertheless, Mane Six and their friends continued running as fast as they can. They now have arrived and entered the Western Kludgetown. Passing by the town's stairs, they have arrived at the docks. Chaos Slayer is still on them.

Applejack hissed in concern, "We'll never outrun that monster!"

"If we reach to the docks, that monster could destroy all the airships!" Fluttershy exclaimed in concern.

Roughneck added, "Not to mention, we'll be dead!"

"Somepony gotta do something now!" Laxtinct exclaimed in fear.

Giving some thoughts of preventing Chaos Slayer chasing after his allies, Shadow Dragon took out his Summoner Gem. He turned to his friends including Twilight and Iris. Looking at his Summoner Gem, they all realized of what he's gonna do now.

Twilight gasped, "Shadow Dragon, don't!"

"You can't do it!" Iris exclaimed in concern.

"Keep going! Dragoking and I will hold him off!" Shadow Dragon ordered firmly, "Go! Now!"

Frustrated and angered that they're forced to leave Shadow Dragon behind, Mane Six and their friends have no choice but to move on at once. They quickly searched for Captain Celeano's ship. Shadow Dragon quickly summoned his Dragoking out from the Summoner Gem. The Hydragoon roared wildly and angrily, which Chaos Slayer responded back to him. Soul Sweetie and Roughneck yelped in shock of what they just saw.

"You have Hydragoon with you?!" Soul Sweetie asked in shock.

Roughneck groaned, "Are you kidding me?!"

"can we talk about this later?!" Twilight exclaimed in concern.

While most of his friends were searching, both Shadow Dragon and Dragoking were facing off at Chaos Slayer. Shadow Dragon turned and looked at his pet.

"Dragoking! We have to hold that monster as long as we can!" Shadow Dragon ordered firmly.

Dragoking nodded firmly. He turned and roared at Chaos Slayer, who responded back at him. Both gigantic Ancient Beasts charged and began their fierce brawl. They both headbutted at each other for the moment. The Tyranno Chaos pushed the Hydragoon back before swung his tail in knocking him down to the ground. He then tried to step on him, but missed due to him rolling away from him. Dragoking then fired his Mystic Dragon Flames at Chaos Slayer, who dodged the attack before firing his Mystic Dragon Flame back at him. Both creatures have equal powers.

While Chaos Slayer was distracted in fighting off with Dragoking, Shadow Dragon summoned his Darkness Blade as he swung it at the Tyranno Chaos's legs, injuring him. Chaos Slayer roared in pain while ceasing the attack. Dragoking quickly fired his Frozen Curse Beam, followed by Hydro Cannon and Electrical Thunder Surge. His Frozen Curse Beam frozen Chaos Slayer in solid form, followed by Hydro Cannon's water and shocked by the power of Electrical Thunder Surge. Chaos Slayer grunted in pain before dropped to his knee. Dragoking charged and rammed him off.

As Tyranno Chaos recovered from being push off, Chaos Slayer roared in anger as he was biting and chomping down on Dragoking, who dodge and evade the attacks. He quickly grabbed and held the Hydragoon's neck, strangling him for the moment before thrown him to the ground. Chaos Slayer turned and struck down his tail in whipping and wounding the Hydragoon for twenty times. As Chaos Slayer tried to attack again, Dragoking fired his powerful Storm Gale in blowing him away. Followed by Earthquake Destroyer, he unleash the quake on the ground, causing the Tyranno Chaos to drop down. Dragoking struggled to get up, but tripped and fell down by Chaos Slayer's tail whipping.

Both Ancient Beasts slowly got up from the ground. They both relentlessly and fiercely continued attacking and striking down at each other by biting, clawing, whipping their tails and even ramming and pushing each other against the buildings to bring down their opponent down. Shadow Dragon did his best to help his partner by wounding and injuring Tyranno Chaos's legs while avoiding from getting stomped or killed. This irritated Chaos Slayer to turn his attention to attack him. But luckily, Dragoking got his back in holding the Ancient Beast back, letting his partner to escape.

Shadow Dragon and Dragoking did their best to hold and fight off Chaos Slayer as long as they can for their friends to find and get into the airship.

* * *

Knowing Shadow Dragon and Dragoking can't hold Chaos Slayer much longer, Mane Six and their friends rushed and looked around of the docks. They were searching for Captain Celeano's airship across the bays. So far, they found none.

Luckily, Soul Sweetie found the ship at the very cornered bay. To her shock and worried, the airship's making departure and leaving the bay. She turned to her friends and called, "Everyone, over here! The ship's leaving! Hurry!"

Heard the calling, Mane Six and their friends headed off to Soul Sweetie's locations. Twilight fired her magical flare to the night sky. She prayed hopefully that Shadow Dragon will notice it.

* * *

Both Dragoking and Chaos Slayer continued their fierce brawls across the town. Shadow Dragon did his best to help and assist his partner to take down the Tyranno Chaos. Both Ancient Beasts were badly injured from their bites, brute strengths and prowess. They both now panted and breathed heavily while glaring at each other.

Spotting the magical flare shot up to the sky, Shadow Dragon gasped in realization that his friends have found the airship. Using his Summoner Gem, he got Dragoking returned and sent back into gem for recovery. He turned and ran off towards the destination at once. Tyranno Chaos snarled angrily as he struggled and slowly trying to get up. The Chaos Slayer refused to let his preys escape again.

* * *

Mane Six and their friends then found the airship's has just left the bay. Shorty took out and passed the grappling guns to some ponies. They aimed and fired their guns at the airship cabin's fence bars, which got the hooked up. Pushing a small button, allowing the ponies to get pulled and headed straight to the ship's flank. Twilight, Iris and Pegasus Ponies flapped their wings and flew over to the ship. They all made got into the airship.

All of them turned and looked back to find and locate Shadow Dragon. But there was no sign of him. Twilight then spotted Shadow Dragon just came out from the town's corner. He was heading straight to the dock. And at the same time, Chaos Slayer was behind of him as the Ancient Beast is getting close to him.

The rest of his friends especially his wife and girlfriend shouted and cried to him to run quickly and get to the airship. Shadow Dragon ran as fast as he can to reach them. Reaching to the edge of dock's plank, Shadow Dragon jumped up high while trying to reach his friends. And at the same time, Chaos Slayer halted while trying stretched himself out to reach and taking a bite on the pony.

However, Shadow Dragon was luckily missed Tyranno Chaos's jaws, but also missed in getting a grip on the fence bars. And at the same time, he was looking down as he found lots and lots of spikes on the bottom.

Shadow Dragon gulped in fear, "Oh shit!"

Shadow Dragon screamed in fear while falling straight down to the spike, leading to his death now.

"SHADOW DRAGON!" Everyone shouted in concern.

And just before Iris could react, Twilight quickly jumped and dived down as she was heading straight to Shadow Dragon. Both of them tried reach their hooves out to each other. Luckily, Twilight levitated him, stopping his fall before grabbed and held him tight. She turned and flew back to the ship's cabin.

Both of them panted heavily in exhaustion after surviving the fall. The rest of their friends approached and commented happily to see them alive. Iris was annoyed and fury to see both Shadow Dragon and Twilight being closed together. Applejack and Saber noticed the looks. They looked at each other before nodded firmly.

"Thanks..." Shadow Dragon thanked in relief.

Twilight sighed, "You're welcome. I'm just glad that you're alright."

"Best... escape... plan... ever!" Pinkie cheered wildly and happily. She giggled happily and excitedly, "Can we do it again?! This time, follow the original script!"

Everyone annoyingly glared at Pinkie for the joke she just make especially the one that nearly killed Shadow Dragon, despite him being a Mystic Pony.

Shadow Dragon groaned in anger, "Pinkie, I swear that I'm gonna-!"

"Guys! Company!" Tailtech exclaimed in fear.

Everyone turned and faced group of five humanoid birds-like creatures, who worn black laborers' uniforms and hats with the badges of Storm Kingdom.

One of them was a tall white humanoid parrot-like with long greenish hair and tail and has large golden earrings, long left talons and her pegleg was made of emerald gem. Another was a muscular dark green parrot-like creature with darker green hair on his back and has a missing right hand. Another was lean strong Spix's Macaw-like creature with right missing eye and crimson spiky hair on his back. Third one was a fatty pinkish female cockatoo-like with missing tail. And finally, an skinny yet odd parrot-like creature with odd eyeballs, prosthetic metal nose-like and little tread of crimson hairs and feathered green on shoulders.

"Well, what do we have here?" The captain asked dryly and coldly.

"Just pack of stowaway?" Laxtinct answered uneasily. Everyone turned and glared at him. He yelped in fear and worry, "What?!"

* * *

Knowing her targets have escaped them, Tempest and her crew managed to abandon and escape the brawl with AxeKnight Warriors Corp. They eventually returned to the dock, where they parked their military airship. They even regrouped with injured Chaos Slayer, who bowed in shame before her. This angered and infuriated her a lot.

"Damn it. Another failure..." Tempest remarked angrily. She used her Summoner Gem to bring her Ancient Beast back inside. She growled, "Then, we'll never know where they go now."

"Not quite," Kyuubi said calmly. Everyone turned and looked at her. She snapped her fingers, magically summoned both Skeletal Warrior and Seapony Guard before her. They even held injured Capper as well. This shocked and surprised Tempest and her crew. She continued, "I already have my spies to find and capture one of them."

"How did you do that?" Phasma asked in shock, "How did you bribe these creatures to help us?"

"I didn't." Kyuubi said calmly yet amusingly.

Both Skeletal Warrior and Seapony Guard transformed back into two smaller black-white tails, allowing Capper to drop down on the floor. Two tails flew and returned as they attached back to Kyuubi's long hair. This revelation shocked Tempest, Phasma and Grubber. Demon Changelings kept quiet while being amused of it.

"No way..." Grubber said in surprise.

"Way..." Maul said amusingly.

"You set this up, didn't you?" Phasma questioned firmly.

Kyuubi smirked amusingly, "Like I said, all part of the plan. We will reach and achieve our greatest objective. My destiny will be fulfilled..."

"Better than nothing I suppose," Tempest said dryly and annoyingly. She then approached to Capper. She has broken horn charged up with magic. She glared at the Humanoid Cat, "Now... where are they going?"

"If I said no?" Capper asked painfully yet dryly. Tempest aimed her broken horn at him. He gulped, "Okay! Okay! I'll talk! I'll talk! No need for violence. Uh, they're headed..."

While looking around and thinking a way to mislead Tempest and her crew away from his friends, the button on his red coat shinned brightly. He took a glance at them. He couldn't but feel uneasy and worry. He owed Rarity a lot for her trusting him, understanding him, forgiving him and even befriending him. She's a true friend to him. And at the same time, he has to think quickly before he gets vaporized.

"They headed east!" Capper answered firmly while pointing at the cloudy direction, "Yeah, to... to Black Skull Island."

Tempest and her crew looked at each other. They can't help but feel suspicious that Capper is misleading them or trying to escape them. Kyuubi strangely remained calm and patient.

Capper cleared his throat, "So, uh, glad I could be of service to His Majesty, the Storm King. I'll just be on my way. And consider that to make up for my stupidity riot."

As Capper was about to escape, he got blocked by Rippersnapper and Snarl. He yowled in shock and fright by the blockade.

"Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. Wow. You didn't think we'd let you off that easily?" Maul asked amusingly.

"Agreed. When we get our Light and Darkness." Tempest said calmly. She smirked sinisterly, "Until then, your fate is still... up in the air."

Grubber laughed amusingly, "Oh, you're gonna go in the skiff! Which is a boat! specifically, a air-boat!"

"You talk too much, pig," Phasma remarked dryly as she slammed her punch on Grubber's head.

Grubber groaned, "For the last time, I'm a hedgehog!"

"Let's move out. Time is short!" Tempest said firmly.

Maul chuckled amusingly, "You heard the lady. Settle up!"

As ordered, both Storm Guards and Demon Changelings moved and entered Tempest's military airship. They also brought Capper with them as well. Tempest and her crew marched into the airship. It slowly lifted up from the dock. It was heading straight to their new destination - Black Skull Island.

"Hope you guys make it there before they knew it..." Capper whispered in fear.

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._


	10. Chapter 9: Celaeno

**Chapter 9: Celaeno**

**_"After we make and concluded the negotiation with Skullitron, the Lord of Eastern Kludgetown and Leader of AxeKnight Warriors, has agreed to cooperate and make the alliance with us. But in-return for his help, we need to find and deliver the Orb of Lost Soul to him. However, we got trouble to deal with._**

**_Applejack, Saber and Flare Tiger got into a big brawl with both Phantom and Bombardier. They did something offensive to the warriors. That's not the worst. Tempest and her crew have found out and located our position. We were lucky that Skullitron and his warriors were able to give distraction to Tempest and her crew. All of us make our escape at once especially running away from the Tyranno Chaos._**

**_We barely escaped with out lives. But our trouble hasn't ended yet..."_**

* * *

After barely escaping Tempest's Crew and even Tyranno Chaos; Mane Six and their friends boarded on the ship of Captain Celaeno and her crew. They are now facing the bird creatures, who remained firm and serious as they're glaring at the ponies. The ponies really don't like where this is going.

"We're so in deep shit," Tailtech said in concern.

Icy gulped in fear, "No kidding."

"Well, what do we have here?" The captain asked dryly and coldly.

"No idea, captain," The muscular parrot admitted in concern, "But I do know they're not one of our crew."

"Looks like a pack of stowaways." Eye-patched parrot commented.

The fatty female parrot hummed as she used her fork to scratch on her chin, "What are we s'posed to do with 'em?"

The odd parrot squawked happily, making the rest of his crew also chuckled happily and amusingly. Dragon Strike Force held and kept their friends behind for safety. They have the feelings that the fight is about to start.

The muscular parrot smirked, "I think we tie 'em up!"

The fatty parrot squawked happily, "We clip their wings!"

"Nah. We scar 'em emotionally!" The eye-patched parrot said cruelly and ruthlessly, scaring the ponies much. He gasped in realization. He turned and looked at his captain, "Wai-wai-wai-wait. What say the book, Captain Celaeno?"

Captain Celaeno hummed as she opened and read the rule book, "Storm King's rule book says, 'Throw them overboard'."

Mane Six and their friends became worried and scared as they had a bad feeling of what the cargo crew is gonna do next. The eye-patched parrot quickly pulled down the rope, activating the cargo's plank. This scared most of Mane Six, Iris, Seapony Sisters and the children while Dragon Strike Force armed themselves with the weapons.

The muscular parrot whistled, "Looks like we've got some fighters around here!"

"Just because we're cargo crew doesn't mean we go down easily," The eye-patched parrot remarked dryly, "And trust me, we've face worst than fighting the ponies."

"Let's make a deal, ponies," Captain Celaeno said calmly yet coldly, "We do it easy way or the hard way."

Blazefist narrowed his angry eyes, "Think again, Storm King's laborers! We will not go down without the fight."

"Yeah. We'll commandeer the ship by force if we have to!" Shadow Dragon agreed firmly.

Captain Calaeno smirked, "Looks like we've come to an agreement. Boys..."

Captain Calaeno and her crew readied themselves for the fight, same goes to Dragon Strike Force. And just before any of them could start, Soul Sweetie quickly moved to the front of her friends. She shown AxeKnight Warriors' Medallion to the cargo crew. The bird creatures were in shocked and surprised by it.

"Stand down, Captain Calaeno!" Soul Sweetie exclaimed firmly, "By order of Lord Skullitron, you will ceased the hostility and work for us from now on! Override Storm King's rule book, you'll be rewarded one month with three daily foods and double the bucks than he has! And of course, we'll double our effort of delivering the cargo."

While most of the bird creatures awed in amazement, Captain Celaeno hummed suspiciously, "What is it you want us to do for you?"

Soul Sweetie continued, "Just drop us at the location we need to go. Can you do that?"

"Drop you off, huh?" Captain Celaeno asked curiously, with a humming sound, "Alright. Works for me. Better than just have one lunch! Mullet, Boyle, get our guests to their quarters. Lix, make the best breakfast for our guests by morning. Don't want them get puke. Squabble, double check our surroundings. We don't want Storm Guard following us when doing a favor for our number one client."

Mullet the eye-patched parrot and Boyle the muscular parrot saluted firmly. Lix the fatty parrot headed off to the kitchen. Squabble squawked happily as he climbed the shroud for checking around. Captain Celaeno turned away as she was heading to her quarter. She stopped before looked at the crew and guests.

"Almost forgot," Captain Celaeno said calmly before cleared her throat, "Welcome aboard on Gamora, mateys!"

Mane Six and their friends looked surprise. Saber asked, "Did she just-?"

"Call us 'mateys'?" Rainbow asked in surprise. Most of her friends nodded fearfully. She hummed while nodded in agreement, "Yeah. We did."

"Come on, ponies. Better get to your quarters now." Boyle said firmly and calmly. He and Mullet guided and led the guests to the ship's lowered deck. "We've got work to do!"

Mullet chuckled, "And don't worry, we're not gonna throw you overboard when we got something worth for."

Fluttershy groaned uneasily, "Oh. That doesn't make me comfort."

"If they do, they'd better prepare for our wrath. No one mess with my wife," Terrorcreep said dryly and darkly.

"Since when did Terrorcreep gets so overprotective?" Iris asked curiously and calmly, "He's always gloomy so much."

"Well, when you have a wife to look after, darling, you'd bend to get overprotective," Rarity commented happily.

Rainbow groaned, "And not to mention, he's very rough and scary when it comes to protect her. Trust me, I tried to prank on her once, he almost killed me."

"I warned you, Dash. I warned you," Aqua said dryly, "But you'd never listen."

* * *

Mullet and Boyle guided and led their guests to the guest quarter. Upon arriving and entering the quarters, the ponies found it to be casual quarter with one small table, chair, some beds, casual chairs, waxed candles and books.

"Well, not exactly quite luxury, isn't it?" Rarity asked in uneasiness.

"Well, it's not a cruise ship, mates. Don't expect some waiters to serve you," Boyle commented playfully.

Mullet nodded, "Yeah. So, sleep tight, ponies. It's gonna be busy day for tomorrow morning."

As soon as he and Boyle exited the quarter's, Mullet closed down the door. Twilight and her friends chatted as they settled down on their new room to sit down.

"At least, the bed are comfortable," Fluttershy commented as she laid down on the bed, "They're soft."

Rarity sighed, "I suppose it will have to do."

"Mount Aris is a long way to go," Blazefist said firmly and calmly, "So, sleep tight. And no supper too. We don't know what kind of food those birds ate. I definitely don't want to eat birdseed or crackers either."

"Don't you have Zuko? I mean you did feed him with birdseed and crackers," Laxtinct asked dumbly.

Blazefist turned and glared at Laxtinct, "I'm a pony. He's a falcon. That's the difference."

"Before we get to bed," Twilight said firmly. She turned and glared at Applejack, "AJ, do you have something to say?"

Everyone looked confuse and worry. Saber and Flare Tiger looked uneasy and worried. Blazefist, Shadow Dragon and Iris looked serious and annoyed. They all turned and looked at Applejack, who was sweating nervously and worriedly.

"W-What do you mean?" Fluttershy asked in concern.

"Did Applejack do something wrong?" Pinkie asked in surprise.

Twilight nodded, "According to Skullitron's generals, she somehow caught Tempest's attention on the Skull Castle. So, what did you do that make his generals mad?"

Applejack gulped nervously as she shown the old journal before her friends, "I sort of stole the journal from Skullitron."

"YOU DID WHAT?!" Everyone sans Saber and Flare Tiger demanded angrily and shockingly. They then all commented angrily, "[Soul Sweetie and Roughneck] How could you?! [Rarity] Applejack, what were you thinking?! [Fluttershy] How could you stole the journal from Skullitron?! [Pinkie] That's very bad, AJ! [Tailtech & Icy] Are you trying to get us into trouble?! [Terrorcreep] No wonder Skullitron, Bombardier and Phantom were angry! [Aqua] Applejack, This is serious! [Rainbow] Seriously, AJ! Not cool! [Shorty] That's an agreement, everyone.! [Blazefist] Of all the stunts we have pulled, yours is the worst! [Laxtinct] Ah... I've got nothing."

"Guys, easy! Applejack didn't do it alone!" Saber said firmly.

Flare Tiger nodded, "Yeah. We sort of going with her for doing this."

"Wait! You two really agreed with her to steal that journal?!" Shadow Dragon asked in shock. Saber and Flare Tiger nodded nervously. He groaned while facepalm, "Are you kidding me?!"

"Seriously?! What the heck?!" Blazefist demanded in fury with his body glowed in red.

"I told you before that Skullitron can be trusted," Soul Sweetie snapped angrily.

Roughneck nodded angrily, "Yeah. Why did you do it?!"

Flare Tiger cleared her throat, "Iris told us to do it!"

Everyone sans Saber and Flare Tiger gasped. Applejack nodded in agreement, "Yeah! Iris told me to go to Skullitron's quarter and find anything suspicious about him! And we did it together! You can't deny it, Iris!"

Everyone turned and glared at Iris. Twilight and the children were suspicious about Iris's choice. Surprisingly, Iris remained calm and relax.

"It's true. I did tell them to do so," Iris said calmly. Everyone sans Twilight and her group gasped in concern. She continued, "But I'd never say steal the journal or evidence, otherwise that would cause the big fight between Equestria and AxeKnight Warriors."

Applejack was about to argue but stopped as she realized her mistakes. She hissed in concern, "Uh oh!"

"Uh oh! Indeed!" Shadow Dragon snarled angrily, "How dare you accuse Iris like that?!"

Twilight snapped angrily, "Do you have any idea what you could have done?!"

Applejack sighed, "I know. I know. But I have the reason to do it. And I don't think that Skullitron can be trusted."

"Hey!" Soul Sweetie and Roughneck snapped angrily.

"Why is that?" Twilight asked suspiciously.

Applejack sighed, "One, he and his pals are demons. Two, we have to be sure that he won't trick and betray us like Capper did to us! Three, don't you think his story is a little bit of suspicious and unusual?"

While everyone is dumbfounded and Rarity was annoyed that Capper was reference for his 'betrayal' again, Twilight hummed thoughtfully, "Okay, you have the point about two. But what makes you think his story is unusual?"

Applejack sighed, "How the heck did he knew about this stuff? And I meant how the heck Kyuubi knows about Hikari's meeting Yami at the same place they first met? Or even him knew about it too?"

"It's a simple logic." Twilight said calmly, "Kyuubi's Harpy Spies have spied and reported everything to her about it. Skullitron also knew it because he was sent there to keep an eye on her. Because of the attack, he quickly went back to find and get Yami to save her. That's all."

"Twilight, I don't believe that's really it," Applejack said firmly. She then showed the journal, "But what I found out in his journal. You need to see it for yourself."

Twilight shook her head firmly, "No, I won't." Applejack looked shock and concern. She continued, "I'm not gonna read somepony's journal because of your suspicious. It wasn't right, Applejack. Whatever he writes in there, it's very personal to him. Most likely about him lost everything including his master and mistress."

Her answer shocked and concerned Applejack, Saber and Flare Tiger. The rest of their friends remained silent and firm about it. Iris secretly smirked darkly, which Spike noticed and became worried about it.

Applejack was in shock yet worried to speak, "But Twilight-!"

"Applejack! Please! Enough!" Twilight interrupted firmly, "I've already made my decision. That's final."

"Princess Twilight," Soul Sweetie spoke gently, "Thank you for defending our adopted father."

Roughneck nodded happily, "Yeah. I don't like someone talked about him."

Applejack was upset and annoyed. She sighed, "Fine. But Twilight, I beg you to read it. You need to know about his story. He's not what he seems to be."

Saber nodded in confirmation, "Applejack's right. I read it. The story he told us is incomplete. And he knows the truth of what really happen."

"I... I'll think about it." Twilight sighed, concerning some group including Soul Sweetie and Roughneck. She continued, "But for now, we should get some sleep. Tomorrow morning, we'll discuss about our next plans about fulfilling Skullitron's request."

Blazefist nodded, "Yeah. It's gonna be a busy day especially making friends with Hippogriffs..."

Aqua punched Blazefist's shoulder, "Can the sarcasm, Blaze. You know that we need all the help we can get to save Equestria."

Blazefist groaned in annoyance, "Fine. Don't expect me to be friendly with them."

"Anyway, get some sleep now. Let's just relax for once," Shadow Dragon said calmly.

Iris nodded, "Agreed. I rather want some peace and quiet, without disturbance by our enemies."

Everyone chatted in agreement as all of them climbed on their beds for peace and quiet sleep. All of them gotten into their beds.

Seapony Sisters slept on the big-sized bed. Blazefist and Aqua slept together on a couch. Rainbow, Pinkie, Tailtech and Icy slept on the left bunk bed with four layers. Rarity slept on top while Shorty slept on the lowered part of bunk bed. Terrorcreep and Fluttershy slept in upside down while having their tails hung on the ceiling's beams. Laxtinct, Saber and Flare Tiger slept on the floor. Twilight tucked both Spike and Nyx on the mini beds.

Lance was sleeping on the floor, waiting for his mother to insist him to sleep on soft place like couch or bed. But instead, Iris was busy helping to get Shadow Dragon on the bed before she gets on it. Seeing what she did made him to distrust and suspicious on his 'mother'. Luckily, Twilight came and insisted him to sleep on couch. She may not be his real mother, but she has the one's heart. He appreciate it by giving her a nuzzle. It make her blush a bit.

After tucking the children on their beds, Twilight spotted Shadow Dragon and Iris slept together. Though jealous and upset that he's not sleeping with her, she decided not to be bothered. Whether 'Iris' is really herself being mind-controlled or impostor, Twilight can't do anything about it. Just before she could sleep, she found Applejack stood before her.

Twilight sighed, "Applejack, what is-?!" She got interrupted as she found herself being hugged by Applejack. It shocked and surprised her to ask, "AJ?"

Applejack sobbed and sniffed tearfully, "Promise me that you won't die."

"W-What? What are you talking about?"

"Twilight, please! Promise me that you don't die because of us. Please."

Twilight was uncertain and confused by Applejack's statement. She sighed, "I promised." She and Applejack departed from hugging. She continued, "Applejack, you should know that I won't get killed easily because I'm an Alicorn and have friends with me."

"I know." Applejack said calmly while wiping her tears off, "I just don't want anything bad happen to you after the vision we had and Flare Tiger told me about the future..."

Twilight was surprised yet concern, "I see. But we won't let that happen. After all, we've got this together."

Applejack sighed, "Yeah. You're right about that, Twilight. Let's get some sleep."

Twilight nodded happily as she and Applejack tucked themselves on the floor, closely to Spike and Nyx's baskets. All of them are sleeping peacefully and quietly now...

* * *

At Ponyville Town of Equestria...

Most of Ponyville Town residents and refugees are asleep. The Royal Guards and Mystic Soldiers are on guard and patrol duty. Tao and Mighty Heart were researching and working on the cure to restore both Discord and Derpy to their flesh and blood. Even though E.R.A. Army have won the first battle, they can't celebrate or let down their guards due to the enemies will come up with new plans to defeat and conquer their home.

Shining Armor, Princess Cadance and their allies including Jason Stride, Starlight, Sunset, Team Fighters, Shadow Five and Cutie Mark Crusaders are sleeping at the Castle of Friendship now. Princess Cadance was tucking Flurry Heart on the crib, close to the Crusaders' beds since they insisted to look after her.

Just before she leave, Princess of Love noticed the Crusaders' sad looks. She knew there's something wrong.

"Hey, Crusaders. Is there something wrong?" Princess Cadance asked. Cutie Mark Crusaders remained silent while shaking their heads. The Princess of Love knew something bother them. She suspected they missed some ponies, "You missed your sisters, don't you?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Apple Bloom asked sadly.

Princess Cadance remained silent. Sweetie Belle sighed, "We not only miss them, Princess Cadance. We're also worried about them. I just hope they're alright when finding and getting help from Hippogriffs..."

"I'm sure they'll be fine. We just have to be patient and stay strong," Princess Cadance said calmly.

Scootaloo groaned in frustration, "I hate waiting. And sometimes, I hate to think that something bad happen to them."

Apple Bloom nodded in concern, "Yeah. What if when they got killed or captured by the bad guys? Or... What if we failed?"

Princess Cadance raised her eyebrow at the children. Sweetie Belle continued, "No offense, Princess Cadance. Today's battle was lucky. What if the bad guys taking things serious and mean to take us down? And if we lost and gone before Rarity and others come back? What if-?!"

"Calm down, Crusaders. Worrying and pondering of 'what if' isn't gonna help anyone or this town," Princess Cadance said calmly. She sighed, "I don't know what will happen next. But I do know is that we have to stay strong together to overcome the impossible. As long we have hope and don't give up, we will live for another day. Our family, friends and today's battle has proven that, am I right?"

Cutie Mark Crusaders gave some thoughts of her words and their journeys. They smiled, "Yeah."

Princess Cadance smiled, "Good. Get some sleep. And don't worry, some of Team Fighters are on guard duty. Take care of Flurry Heart."

Cutie Mark Crusaders nodded happily. They quickly fall asleep closely to the crib. Princess Cadance sighed as she left the bedroom. She checked and make sure all the ponies are sleeping peacefully and quietly including the sleeping Sunburst and Starlight, who were researching and studying a way to reverse the Obsidian Stone's effect. She also checked on the soldiers' guarding and patrolling.

Arriving to Twilight's bedroom balcony, she found Shining Armor was outside, overseeing the event and keeping his eyes at the Canterlot City. Despite feeling tired and sleepy, Shining Armor kept his eyes open. She approached to her husband, worrying about his health and sleep.

"You should get some sleep, Shining Armor. Jason and Sergeant Fenix is on guard duty," Princess Cadance suggested in concern.

Shining Armor spoke tiredly, "Don't worry about me, Cadance. I'll be fine."

After inspecting her surroundings, Princess Cadance sighed, "Shining Armor, I understand that you promised Twilight that you will keep her home safe. But that doesn't mean you have to be on guard duty for 24 hours. You need to rest."

"I wish I could, but I can't," Shining Armor said firmly yet tiredly. He sighed, "I... I just don't want to let her down after what happen few years ago."

"It wasn't your fault, Shining Armor. You didn't know it. Or worse, you were hypnotized that you couldn't overcome it. There was nothing you could have done."

"I know. But this is why I cannot let her down again. I'm her big brother."

"I know, Shining Armor. You can't always be there for her. You just do what you can for her. And knowing her, she wants you to rest now and not die. Jason will be the lookout."

While wanted to continue working, Princess Cadance was right about one thing - he needs to rest. Shining Armor sighed, "Alright, you win for once."

Princess Cadance smiled, "Good to hear. Let's get some sleep."

Shining Armor nodded tiredly. After removing his armor, he and his wife slept on Twilight's bed. While sleeping, he muttered softly while tiredly looking at Twilight's photo frame of her family.

"Please be safe, Twiley. Please... Be safe..."

* * *

After departing from the Western Kludgetown, Tempest and her crew have set course to Black Skull Island, which was believed and informed by their captive - Caper. Capper was at the dungeon as he is their prisoner. Maul and Kyuubi were chatting in their private room for unknown reasons, leaving both Rippersnapper and Snarl to guard the place. Phasma was piloting the airship. Grubber was busy eating his favorite sweets again.

Tempest was standing on the airship's front deck. She was glaring and staring at the dark sky, which suddenly came down with the hails of raindrops and thundering noise. As always, Tempest remained calm and firm. However, seeing it raining has made her to close her eyes, recalling he past...

Tempest remember it - the very day she joined the Royal Guard Army after she left her hometown. After she was enlisted in the army, she struggled and suffered bully, insults and humiliation by some unicorn trainees during the course of training. Nevertheless, she endured and overcome it for a long time, without her magic. Eventually, over the years later, she has become the Commander of Royal Guards. The soldiers and officers shown their respect to her. She was proud of her success.

_"Tempest!"_ The voice called.

Interrupted by familiar voice, Tempest opened her eyes, snapping back to reality. She sighed as she turned and found Grubber has arrived and stood before her.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to disturb you," Grubber apologized fearfully, "But you should get inside and rest. It's raining now."

Tempest, annoyed and irritated, sighed calmly, "Alright. I'll be in there soon. Head back first, Grubber." Grubbed looked uneasy and worried. The hedgehog sighed as he turned and headed back to the quarter. Remembering something she wanted to ask, she called out, "Grubber, I need to know one thing."

"What is it? I'm happy to answer with whatever you want."

"Why did you join the Storm Kingdom?"

Grubber yelped and stuttered in surprise, "W-What?!"

"You heard me, Grubber. Why?" Tempest asked calmly yet firmly as she turned and looked at him, "From what I can see and tell, you neither exactly soldier in material nor did you get good reception from your soldiers and superior, and even Storm King himself. So why?"

Grubber looked uneasy and scared as he sighed in defeat, "I did it for my mother."

Tempest looked surprise to ask, "Your mother, how? Was she sick? Was she a war hero? Was she a spy?"

"No, she's a prisoner." Grubber answered sadly, shocking Tempest. He continued, "I joined the army, so I can free her. All I did is failing especially being Second-in-Command after Stride betrayed Storm King. I thought I'm gonna lose her or worse until you came."

"Me?"

"Yeah. If you hadn't come, I would have lost my hide and her too. Because of you, Tempest, I've got hope to save my mother. A little minor mistakes, but I'm sure we'll get it right. We can do this. Right?"

Tempest hummed uneasily yet uncertainly, "All I can say is that if we can achieve and fulfill our mission, then we will be rewarded."

Grubber smiled, "Yeah. Thanks."

Grubber turned and entered the ship's quarter. Tempest was still standing and looking at the black sky. She narrowed her eyes firmly before sighed.

"Fool..."

* * *

At the Sea of Clouds, Gamora Cargo Ship was travelling across it. Inside the guest's quarter, Mane Six and their friends were still asleep peacefully and quietly. Nothing could ruin them. However, Twilight groaned and panted heavily like she's having some nightmares.

* * *

_**Nightmare:**_

_Twilight found herself to be alone at the world of darkness. She looked around to find her friends. She became uneasy and scared to be alone. She then found all of her friends, children and even Shadow Dragon stood before her._

_"Guys! You're all alright!" Twilight exclaimed happily. She sighed, "Thank goodness. I thought-!"_

_"Twilight... How could you?" Applejack asked hollowly, shocking and scaring Twilight. She revealed herself with scars and blood. She wasn't alone as more of her friends, her children and even Shadow Dragon also are heavily wounded and scarred. Twilight was in shocked and scarred of what she just saw. She then sniffed tearfully, "I thought we were friends..."_

_Shadow Dragon nodded angrily, "You betray us..."_

_"W-What?! No!" Twilight protested in disagreement. She then saw her friends slowly moved back and faded into darkness. She cried, "No! Guys, wait! Don't leave me! Not again! Don't-!"_

_Twilight yelped in shock and pain as she was pinned down by the giant paw. She then slowly got lifted up in a tight grip. She looked up and found a giant monstrosity and demonic version of white-black fox with nine tails. It snarled and growled at her._

_"No! No! Guys, help me! Please!" Twilight cried while struggled to get out of the grip._

_"Goodbye, Twilight..." Everyone said darkly._

_Twilight was hurt of the betrayal and abandonment, just like before. She turned and looked at the giant fox, who is snarling and growling while drooling its saliva down like it is very hungry and angry. It then roared wildly. It opened its mouth to lunged at her._

_Twilight screamed in fear, "Noooooooooooooo!"_

_**Nightmare Ends**_

* * *

_**HONK!** _Twilight yelped in shock and surprise as she got up from her sleep. She panted heavily while looking around. She found her friends and family including Shadow Dragon groaned and moaned in annoyance as they slowly got up from their sleeps. She realized it was just a dream. She sighed fearfully as she hoped it won't happen again.

Twilight turned to the front, where she found Mullet was standing before them. He was holding the trumpet as he's responsible of waking up her and her friends.

"Sorry to wake you all up," Mullet said dryly, "Breakfast's ready! So, get your hides out of the bed now!"

* * *

_**SPLUT!** _Lix Spittle poured most of pudding with birdseed on the bowls for both her crew and guests to eat. The crew ate their foods happily and enjoyably. Most of the ponies were disgusted of eating the food, though some like Applejack, Laxtinct, Pinkie Pie, Flare Tiger and even Icy enjoyed it much.

"You actually like them?" Nyx asked in surprise.

Applejack murmured happily, "Well, it's not really that bad. Can't be worse as Icy's cook again." She turned and found Icy glared at her. She cleared her throat, "No offense."

Icy sighed, "None taken. Sometimes I hate criticism since I'm still learning how to cook better."

"Either way, Captain Celaeno," Blazefist said firmly and calmly, "Thanks for agreeing to help us out."

"Whatever," Captain Celaeno said calmly and firmly, "We're only doing this for getting more breaks and money, and also asking Skullitron's guys to help and cover up our work shifts."

"Not a problem," Soul Sweetie said calmly.

"So, where do you want us to drop you to?" Captain Celaeno asked curiously.

"Mount Aris," Twilight said calmly. Her answer shocked Captain Celaeno and her crew. She asked, "Is there something wrong?"

"Didn't any of you know?" Captain Celaeno asked in concern. The ponies shook their heads. She sighed, "Of course, you don't. Two years ago, Mount Aris has fallen and taken by Storm King."

"WHAT?!" Mane Six and their friends asked in shock.

"How? What happen?" Soul Sweetie asked.

"No one knows." Captain Celaeno admitted in concern, "But I do know is that someone has managed to infiltrate and lower down the security, allowing the invasion to invade and taken over Mount Aris. And the next thing you know, the Hippogriffs disappeared."

Shadow Dragon hissed, "Damn it..."

"You'd think they're dead?" Aqua asked in concern.

"No." Soul Sweetie disagreed. Everyone looked at her. She continued, "If Mount Aris was invaded and fallen, then the Hippogriffs would hide themselves in hidden areas, where no one but them can find and access to it."

Roughneck scoffed angrily, "That sneaky aunt of ours... Always good at running away from the fight especially leaving some of her relatives behind."

"Now, now, Roughneck. Don't get too angry. I'm sure there's explanation," Fluttershy said calmly.

"I'm pretty sure it's saving their hides," Blazefist said dryly. He then got nudged by Aqua's elbow. He groaned, "What?"

Aqua groaned, "I told you to knock it off."

Captain Celaeno sighed, "So, you're still going to Mount Aris?"

"We have to," Twilight said firmly, "We need their help and the relic too."

Iris nodded firmly, "That relic is gonna help save our home and defeat Storm King and Dark Curse for good."

"Well, good luck with that," Mullet remarked dryly.

"Is that sarcasm I hear?" Aqua asked dryly.

"No offense, gal," Boyle apologized, "No one can beat Storm King especially defying and pissing him off. Hate to suffer his wrath again."

"Especially what happen to all of us..." Lix said scared. She then patted scared and hurtful Squabble, "This kid got the worse than any of us."

Squabble squawked fearfully while holding his head to the table. Mane Six and their friends can tell that this crew suffered a lot by Storm King's wrath. They must have make him angry a lot or worse. But they also suspected that they're more than just cargo crew.

"You weren't always delivery birds, were you?" Rainbow asked suspiciously.

Captain Celaeno turned and looked at Rainbow, "What makes you say that?"

"I can list them." Aqua said calmly, "One - your appearance, tone and attitude. Two - you gave the name to your cargo ship. Three - your ship's not exactly typically clean and luxury. Four - you got experience with Storm King. I'd say that you were like marines or navy."

"Yeah. I bet it's something cooler and awesome." Rainbow added.

Captain Celaeno hummed, "Nice. And you were right. We weren't cargo crew before." She turned to the left wall, where the Storm King poster was held. She moved it aside while revealing the banner of bird skull with crossed bones. She sighed, "We used to be much more adventurous."

Mane Six and their friends gasped in shock and surprised of what they just saw. And they couldn't believe it either.

Blazefist sighed, "I don't believe it."

"No way..." Laxtinct said in shock and concern.

"Whoa! You used to be pirates?!" Rainbow asked happily and excitedly.

Mullet coughed a bit, "Um, we prefer the term 'swashbuckling treasure hunters'."

"Isn't that consider pirates?" Tailtech asked in annoyance and suspiciously. Captain Celaeno and her crew gave annoying glare at him. He shown the face of realization, "Right... Rhetorical question... My bad..."

Twilight turned and spoke to Soul Sweetie, "You didn't tell us that these guys are pirates."

Soul Sweetie shrugged, "I actually have no idea. But I can assumed that Skullitron and Captain Celaeno are good friends."

"Still... What and how did it happen?" Rainbow asked curiously, "How did you guys end up like this?"

Captain Celaeno sighed, "Let's just say we have a really and really bad luck. A stupid decision I've made got all of us killed..."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_Three years ago..._

_Captain Celaeno and her pirate crew were sailing their flying airship - Gamora. They sailed across the Sea of Clouds for hunting down and raiding most of cargo ships for stealing the supplies._

_**"It was just like yesterday," **Captain Celaeno narrated, **"We just raid couple of Storm Guards' cargo ships for stealing supplies of paste and sand."**_

_One day, they received the bottle of lightning message. As they opened it and found the dark cloud-like monster spoke to them about the gold and jewels. This intrigued them to think about it. Captain Celaeno was uncertain and worried, eventually agreed to take the risk._

_**"Until one day, an opportunity came to us. Stride, Storm King's former Second-in-Command, secretly send us some messages about getting more loots from Storm King's personal vassal. I was reluctant of it. But we decide to take the risk. "**_

_Captain Celaeno and her pirate crew have launched the surprise raid on Storm King's personal airship. They have stolen much of gold and jewels. They then escaped, along with Strife._

_**"The raid was success. We took much of Storm King's gold and jewel for ourselves, and even welcomed Strife to join our crew. We've made an escape."**_

_A day later, Storm King and his army managed to track and chase them down. They captured the Gamora Ship, as well as Captain Celaeno and her pirate crew including Strife. Storm King offer a deal to the pirate captain. She angrily refused it._

_**"But Storm King managed to chase and caught us. He tried to give me the offer as his new Second-in-Command while leaving the rest of my crew as cargo delivery haulers. I refused it."**_

_Angered and fury by her refusal and also raiding his personal ship, Storm King personally tortured and punished Captain Celaeno and her crew painfully while his Storm Guards killed and crippled most of her crew members. The Storm King has crippled and ripped Captain Celaeno's left leg, pulled Mullet's right eye, tear out Boyle's right claw, cut off Lix's tail and also, choked and crippled Squabble to lose his voice and even got his face beatup badly._

_**"So we suffered his wrath by losing our important parts. I lost my left leg, Mullet lost his right eye, Boyle lost his right claw, Lix lost her tail, most of my crew were killed and injured to become cargo crew, but Squabble got the worst - his face got badly injured and lost his voice. He can only squawked. It was terrible..."**_

_**Flashback Ends**_

* * *

Mane Six and their friends were in shock and scared of what they heard. Captain Celaeno and her pirate crew member looked down in shame and pain. The ponies couldn't believe how cruel and savage Storm King is especially punishing the pirate and nearly kill Squabble for stealing his gold and jewels.

"Damn it..." Icy cursed in shock.

"This is..." Aqua said in shock yet painful. She hissed, "This is unacceptable."

"You have no idea..." Captain Celaeno admitted in shame and concern. She then looked at her crew member, "Squabble barely got alive because of me. I can't afford to make a mistake again. All I can do is to make sure that we stay alive. This crew... They're my only family I have. I don't want to lose them..."

Hearing what Captain Celaeno treated her crew as her family, it has made Mane Six and their friends to think about their families and friends from Equestria. They too wanted to make sure they're alive as well.

"Yeah. We know what you mean," Blazefist admitted in concern. He sighed, "I just hope Indigo stays alive. I can't bear to think of losing her. I can't."

Aqua approached and gave Blazefist a hug, "I know. I'm worried too, Blaze."

"All of us do," Applejack agreed, "Our little sisters... I just hope they're alive and not get captured by those monsters."

"Indeed. I hate to imagine it..." Rarity said in concern. Seeing her cried, Shorty wished that he could help her out. She turned and hugged him tearfully. He struggled to pat her gently. She sobbed tearfully, "Sweetie Belle... Mom... Dad..."

Pinkie hummed and whined in concern, "I hope Mr. and Mrs. Cake are okay with the babies. I hope my family especially Maud and Marble are okay too."

Noticing Fluttershy sobbed tearfully, Terrorcreep gave her a hug "Angel... My animal friends... Discord..."

Seeing most of her friends saddened to think about her family, Twilight sighed, "We have to find and get the Hippogriffs' help and relic. It's the only way to help and save Equestria."

"Yeah. You're right," Shadow Dragon agreed as he patted Twilight's back, "We're with you. We'll get back home. I promised."

Twilight smiled weakly yet relieved to her boyfriend, "Thanks..."

Iris was annoyed to see Shadow Dragon and Twilight being together again. Lance, Nyx and Spike noticed it as they're becoming uncomfortable and worried that this 'Iris' may not who she really appears to be.

"Oh yeah! We're gonna save Equestria and Scootaloo! You can bet on it!" Rainbow exclaimed firmly. She turned and looked at Captain Celaeno, "Not only we have AxeKnight Warriors, Seaponies and Hippogriffs, we also got you guys too!"

Everyone was surprised by Rainbow's suggestion. She continued confidently, "With your help, we can take down Storm King and Dark Curse for good! And then, you get your freedom and awesome back! What do you say?"

The pirate crew was surprised and shocked to hear, and even Captain Celaeno. The Gamora's Captain sighed, "I'm sorry. I can't do that, Rainbow Dash..."

Everyone and even Rainbow were surprised and shocked by Captain Celaeno's answer.

"I-I don't understand. Don't you guys want freedom?" Rainbow asked in confusion.

While the pirate crew remained silent and hesitant, Captain Celaeno sighed, "Believe me, Rainbow. We want freedom more than anything. But fighting against Storm King when we barely got out for our lives?" She then clenched her fists tightly, "I can't take the risk again."

Understanding what Captain Celaeno was talking about, Rainbow hissed, "Come on, Celaeno. I get it about what you have been through, but you can't let the fear get to you and your crew. You've gotta fight back. This is your chance!"

Captain Celaeno shook her head firmly, "I appreciate for helping us, Rainbow Dash. But my answer is no. I won't risk my crew for this fight. Never again."

Rainbow protested, "But-!"

"Rainbow Dash, enough!" Blazefist said firmly. Rainbow turned and glared at him. He continued, "If she doesn't want to join us to fight Storm King, we leave it. After all, it's her choice. We have a mission to deal with, and we can't afford to delay."

"He's right," Terrorcreep agreed, "Besides, the pirates are not very important soldiers to recruit. They're just cargo crew."

"They're right, Rainbow Dash," Twilight said calmly, "We have to find and negotiate with Queen Novo for the alliance and relic."

Shadow Dragon nodded firmly, "I'm with them too. After all, Equestria needs the army to fight and save it from our enemies."

Most of the ponies chatted and nodded in agreement, leaving Rainbow disheartened and upset to hear about it. She couldn't believe that her friends won't help and convince the pirates to join and help them now.

Rainbow grunted as she quickly got up and exited the cabin. While the pirates were uncertain and confused by it, the rest of her friends knew it too well. Aqua looked at Blazefist, who nodded firmly and allowed her to follow and talk with Rainbow. Aqua got up and exited the cabin as she was following after Rainbow. And at the same time, Iris smirked secretly yet darkly for unknown reason.

* * *

After leaving the cabin, Aqua has arrived on the upper deck. She found Rainbow was standing at the ship's edge. The young Pegasus was looking at the cloudy sky. The Mystic Pegasus approached to her as she wanted to talk with her.

"We can't just leave them like this. Those guys deserve to be free and do anything they wanted, even though they're pirates." Rainbow said dryly and disappointingly, "You know that, right, Aqua?"

Aqua sighed, "Believe me, Dash. They do deserve the freedom."

"Then, why can't we help them? I mean we're friends and also share hated Storm King and Dark Curse. Shouldn't we work together to fight and beat them?"

"Rainbow, there are some ponies or creatures don't want to be involved of fighting. Because they have the family and friends to look after. Knowing what Celaeno and her crew have been through especially got suffered by Storm King's wrath, I have the feeling they're too scared and doubts to fight back or help us."

"So, we just leave them alone like that?"

"Sorry, Dash. I'm afraid so."

"Damn it," Rainbow cursed angrily, "I really hate it. I can't do anything right."

Aqua patted Rainbow's back, "Look, just because we can't do anything to convince them to join our fight, doesn't mean we won't help and free them."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if we beat and kill Storm King, we can free the prisoners and citizens including the pirates from his wrath. The homeland Storm King has conquered will be freed."

Rainbow looked hopeful to ask, "Really?"

"Really, kiddo. Like you said, we can do this," Aqua nodded confidently. She then gave Rainbow a gentle punch, "So, don't worry too much, Dash. We'll help and free them soon. I promised."

Rainbow smiled in relieved, "Yeah. Thanks for the pep talk."

Aqua smirked proudly, "What are friends and family for? I'll leave you alone for a while. Meet us back at the cabin. No doubt our guys are planning and coming up with the ideas."

"Sure..." Rainbow agreed.

Aqua smiled happily to see Rainbow to understand and agreed with the pirates' choice and team's plans. She headed back to the cabin, leaving her alone to look at the sky. While Rainbow was looking at the cloudy sky happily, someone was approaching her from behind. She noticed the pony standing on her side.

"Iris? What are you doing here?" Rainbow asked in surprise.

"Just checking on you." Iris said happily and calmly, "So, Aqua talked with you about the pirates?"

"Yeah. I was upset and angry that we can't help them now. But if we get enough armies, we can beat the crap out of Storm King and Dark Curse for good. Then, the pirates will be free and can do anything they want."

"That's sounds interesting, Dash. But have you consider try again?"

"Again? You mean talk with them?" Rainbow asked in surprise. Iris nodded happily. She hummed in concern, "I'd love to, Iris. But Celaeno has made her choice. Plus, we've got the mission to do."

Iris sighed, "I know. But it wouldn't hurt to try and inspire them again. After all, we need all the help we can get."

"I don't know. I don't wanna get coach into trouble after the talk we had."

"Come on, Dash. Just try it for once. Like telling and singing to them about how awesome you are. And also, how awesome they are too. Everyone loved being awesome."

"You really think so, Iris?"

"I'm pretty sure, Dash. I'm sure the pirates will change their minds."

Rainbow gave some thoughts about Iris's idea. She smirked happily as the idea could work, and also she loved being an awesome pony. She turned to Iris for accepting the idea, but he Princess of Sky is nowhere to be found. She only found the chest.

Though confused and uncertain, she shrugged happily as she now has the idea to help the pirates regain their mojo and freedom back. It's gonna be awesome for her.

* * *

Inside the cabin, most of the ponies and crew were still eating their breakfast and also chatting. Twilight, Applejack, Blazefist, Shorty, Shadow Dragon, Saber, Iris and Soul Sweetie were discussing with Captain Celaeno and Mullet about getting to Mount Aris.

Aqua has returned to the cabin. She gave a nod to Blazefist, who smiled and sighed in relief to know that she has talked some sense to Rainbow about the decision they make.

"So, will there be any blockade during our voyage to Mount Aris?" Blazefist asked in concern.

"Yeah. Even if the city is conquered and ruined, Dark Curse wouldn't let it to be unguarded," Shadow Dragon said in agreement, "Though I wasn't sure about Storm King..."

Captain Celaeno hummed while looking at the map, "To be honest, I believe there is. But I doubt those guys would have stay there for too long."

Mullet nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Since the Hippogriffs disappeared and ransacked most of the treasures, Storm King's and Dark Curse's armies wouldn't stay there too long. Even if they are still there, I don't think they're in high alert to do anything."

"Could be risky..." Saber said in concern, "It could be a trap."

"I have the feeling that they might know what we're up to," Applejack said in concern.

Shorty nodded in agreement, "Which is why I have to finish up with the Armor Strike-I before we could proceed to that area. Consider that is backup plan."

"If we do make it, then I will help and guide you to the hidden chamber," Soul Sweetie continued.

"From the looks of this, I'd say the plan is in place," Iris said calmly.

Twilight nodded in agreement, "Yeah. We're ready to finish this mission for good."

_**BANG!**_ Everyone turned to the cabin's door, where they found Rainbow is standing before them. She even brought the chest in as well.

"Rainbow?" Aqua asked in surprise, "What are you doing?"

Blazefist hummed suspiciously, "I hope she's not doing something stupid..."

"Helping my friends," Rainbow said firmly and calmly. She slammed the chest on the table before opened it. It revealed pirate trinkets. She continued with firm and pride, "You birds have a choice to make. You could let some cloven-hoofed Storm King tell you how to live your lives, or..." She then took down the Storm King poster while showing the Captain Celaeno's Banner. She smirked proudly, "...you could be awesome again!"

"What the hell is she doing?" Shadow Dragon asked angrily.

"Something tells me it isn't good," Iris said in concern.

Twilight gasped, "Oh no! Rainbow Dash, this really isn't a good time for a-!"

Rainbow slammed her hoof on the table as she began to sing. Everyone was in shock and surprised by her action now.

Rainbow: _I know the world can get you down_

"—song." Twilight remarked dryly while having facepalm.

"She can't be serious," Shadow Dragon said in concern.

Blazefist turned and glared at Aqua, "Aqua..."

"Don't look at me! I make her understand our mission! This isn't what we just discussed!" Aqua insisted in concern.

Rainbow continued singing proudly and firmly about the pirates lost everything after they were captured and punished by Storm King. She then sang about them shouldn't give up and have faith in themselves. She even jumped and squashed the cup into pieces, causing a splash on Lance's face. It annoyed him a lot.

Rainbow: _Things don't work out quite the way that you thought  
Feeling like all your best days are done  
Your fears and doubts are all you've got  
But there's a light shining deep inside  
Beneath those fears and doubts, so just squash 'em_

Rainbow then removed the curtain of Storm King's banner, revealing Captain Celaeno's trinkets, gold, jewels, hat, tools, materials, map and personal items. This shocked yet inspired Mullet, Boyle, Lix and Squabble to awe and rethink about their doing.

The rest of Mane Six, the children, Roughneck, Flare Tiger, Laxtinct, Tailtech and Icy have decided to help Rainbow to give encouragement and inspiration to the pirates. They began to chant and make some noise. The pirates were amazed and surprised as they too joined the fun as well.

However, the rest of their friends were annoyed and irritated by Rainbow's doing and singing to inspire the pirates.

Rainbow:_ And let it shine for all the world to see  
That it is time, yeah, time to be awesome_

Ponies: _Ah, ah, ah-ah, awesome!  
It's time to be so awesome!  
Ah, ah, ah-ah, awesome!  
It's time to be so awesome!_

Captain Celaeno sighed in upset as she joined the singing but mostly about her guilt for letting her family get killed. She turned and glanced at her portrait. Rainbow came as she passed the old captain hat with pink feather to the humanoid parrot.

She even turned and make Captain Celaeno to looked at her crew, who looked proud and firm as they have made their decision.

Captain Celaeno: _You've no idea how hard it's been_

Ponies: _(It's time to be awesome!)_

Captain Celaeno: _This dull routine we've been forced to do_

Rainbow: _Don't let them rob you of who you are  
Be awesome, it's all up to you_

Touched and inspired by Rainbow's song and her crew's determination, Captain Celeano removed her cargo delivery hat aside. She then put it on her head.

Captain Celaeno: _I feel the light stirring deep inside  
It's like a tale still yet to be told_

Ponies: _(It's time to be awesome!)_

Rainbow and Captain Celaeno: _And now it's time to break the shackles free  
And start living like the brave and the bold!_

After seeing their captain has made their decision, the prate crew removed their delivery cargo hats out. They then took and put their own clothes and trinkets on.

Captain Celaeno worn her golden-brownish colored vest-like pirate robe with shoulder pads and brown pants, and also armed with her sword. Mullet was still wearing his eye-patch, and sleeveless dark chocolate vest and dark green pants. Boyle worn the sleeveless brown shirt with shoulder pads and chocolate pants. Lix worn greenish shirt, pants and dark green apron. Squabble worn black shirt, dark chocolate pants, aviator's helmet and floater around his neck.

Rainbow and her singing crew put on their pirate trinkets and clothes. They all joining in the fun as well. Twilight and her friends sighed in annoyance as they have to keep their eyes on them, making sure they don't cause some troubles.

All:_ It's time to be awesome!  
Let loose, be true, so awesome!  
It's time to be awesome!  
Go big, be you, so awesome!_

* * *

Captain Celeano brought Mane Six and their friends out of the cabin. The pirates began to show the demonstration of what they're capable of being the sky pirates.

Mullet playfully swinging the rope around his ship. Lix helped and assisted Twilight and her crew in charting and locating Mount Aris. Boyle brought the chest to Captain Celeano, who showed the giant blue diamond to Rarity, who was impressed and amazed by it.

Mullet: _We used to soar through the clouds in the skies_

Lix: _Elaborate schemes we would love to devise_

Boyle: _We rescued our treasure and stored it away_

Captain Celaeno: _Saving those gemstones for a rainy day_

As both ponies and pirates continued singing happily and wildly, Captain Celaeno and Rainbow climbed and moved to the upper deck's long edge. The Pegasus took and thrown the Storm King's rule book to the abyss. As the crew continued singing happily and wildly, Captain Celaeno turned and faced to the group as she make the declaration.

All: _We see that light filling up our skies_

Rainbow Dash: _So take the Storm King's orders and toss 'em_

All: _'Cause it's the time to let our colors fly_

Captain Celaeno: _Hey, scallywags, it's time to be awesome!_

The ponies and pirates continued playing and dancing around happily and wildly. They're happy to be free and not be bothered by Storm King's rule book. Twilight, Applejack, six of Dragon Strike Force, Iris and Soul Sweetie were still discussing and working on charting the map.

All: _Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey!_

Captain Celaeno declared proudly while steering the wheels, "Come on! Let's show these little ponies how it's done!"

As ordered, the pirates pulled down the ropes as they hoisting and activating Gamora to open and flagged out couple of colorful wings for speeding up the pace and also impressing the ponies. The Gamora has transformed into a parrot-like airship.

The ponies awed in amazement at the airship's appearance. The pirates were standing proudly of their airship and choice they make. Twilight and her group were too busy to notice about it. Aqua was glaring at Rainbow as she was very angry yet proud and happy with her protege for helping and inspiring the pirates.

"Awesome! I knew you had it in ya!" Rainbow commented proudly. Captain Celeano smiled happily. She cleared her throat, "And now for the finishing touch!"

Rainbow flew up to the sky as she is building both her speed and energy. Her supporting friends and even pirates cheered and chanted 'Rainboom' happily, attracting Twilight and her group to turn to them. They looked and found what Rainbow was doing.

"What is she doing?" Iris asked.

"Oh no. She can't be that stupid!" Terrorcreep snarled in concern.

"Unfortunately, she is!" Shorty exclaimed in fear, "She's going to get us killed!"

"You don't mean-?" Applejack asked in concern.

Saber hissed, "Yes, AJ. She's gonna alert our enemies!"

Twilight screamed, "Rainbow, stop!"

"Don't do it!" Shadow Dragon shouted as well.

Twilight and her serious friends tried to call their friend off from using her Sonic Rainboom. Unfortunately, Rainbow didn't hear their screams as she has built her energy and speed. She then unleashed the power of Sonic Rainboom. She cheered and laughed happily as she flew spirally and happily, with her rainbow colors on her back, around the Gamora Ship.

While the ponies and pirates were impressed and amazed by Rainbow's Sonic Rainboom, Twilight and her friends were shocked and annoyed by her stunt.

"Son of a bitch!" Blazefist snarled angrily, "She's going to get us killed! Our mission is in jeopardy!"

Aqua groaned, "Rainbow Dash, what have you done?!"

* * *

Tempest and her crew have woke up from their sleep, and also have their breakfast. They returned to their duty now. Tempest, Maul and Kyuubi was questioning and interrogating Capper for more information. Rippersnapper and Snarl were leading the scout for the recon. Phasma was piloting the airship while Grubber was busy eating his spongecake until he heard a loud boom.

Grubber looked up and found a colorful rainbow from the southern part of Sea of Clouds. He called out his allies. They all turned their attention to the south, where they found Gamora was sailing to.

"Look at that rainbow! Look at that rainbow! Whoa, that's so cool!" Grubber commented, making Phasma to punch him out of the window. He screamed in pain, "Cut it out!"

"Shut the hell for once, pig," Phasma said in annoyance.

"I'm a hedgehog!" Grubber snapped angrily.

"Looks like we found them." Maul chuckled amusingly.

Kyuubi smirked as she fanned a hand fan at her, "Indeed. Looks like Dashie did exactly what I hope for. Her ego always impede and placed her allies in jeopardy."

Tempest hummed suspiciously, "Yeah. Of them to alert us. Funny, though." She turned and glared at nervous Capper, "They don't seem to be heading to Black Skull Island."

Capper gulped while chuckled nervously, "Like 'ha ha' funny or... ha ha..." He found Tempest and her crew annoyed. He hissed, "Guys, what the hell are you doing? Trying to get yourself killed?"

"Phasma!" Tempest called.

Phasma saluted, "Understood! Changing the course! Attacking the airship now!"

Phasma steered and turned the wheels, causing the Tempest's Airship to turn towards the Gamora. She pushed the handler down, activating the airship's rocket booster, boosting up the speed. Tempest's airship was flying and heading towards Captain Celaeno's airship.

Will Mane Six and their friends escape this time?

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._

**Author's Notes:**  
1\. **_Captain Celaeno's Backstory_** is based on **_'My Little Pony the Movie Prequel'_**, with some changes such as she and her crew lost their parts by Storm King rather than born in handicaps especially Squabble's voice and looks. This would make Rainbow to feel sympathy and urged to help them by singing an inspiration song.

2\. People complained and disappointed about Grubber's role especially changing side to good guy at the end in the movie while comparing his to the **_'My Little Pony: Stormy Road to Canterlot' _**for giving some personality. I decide to add a backstory for him, and giving a reason why he still remained in the army, despite the failures and mistakes he has made. I have special plans for him.


	11. Chapter 10: Breakthrough

**Chapter 10: Breakthrough**

**_"Captain Celaeno was planning to throw me and my friends to overboard. Thanks to Soul Sweetie and the medallion badge, Celaeno and her crew stand down and allow us to stay aboard until we reach our destination._**

**_We then learned the truth behind the crew. They were actually pirates before they got captured and punished by Storm King for defiance and stealing his gold from him. I feel sorry for them being forced to become his laborers._**

**_Rainbow wanted to help them, and also asked them to join us, but Celaeno refused because of her mistakes. As much as I wanted to agree with Rainbow, but we have our mission to deal with. But that didn't stop her because Rainbow sang a song to inspire the pirates to regain their 'awesomeness'. As much as I'm annoyed about her action, but I still believed that she did the right thing for her friends._**

**_Unfortunately, Rainbow pulled the dangerous stunt - unleashing Sonic Rainboom. That means our enemies are not far from behind..."_**

* * *

After unleashing and performing Sonic Rainboom, Rainbow laughed happily as she returned to Gamora Ship. Most of her friends cheered and gave the applause happily to her for giving out the best performance they ever seen. She landed on the ground. She gave a bow to all of them.

"Nice work, Rainbow Dash!" Captain Celaeno exclaimed happily, "That's some show."

Mullet nodded in agreement, "Yeah. Not to mention, you've helped us get our 'argh' back!"

"We really appreciate it a lot," Captain Celaeno thanked happily and calmly.

Rainbow smiled, "Always to like to help." She turned and found Dragon Strike Force, Twilight and Applejack were approaching her. She smirked, "Well, look at who just show up at the party? You miss it a lot."

Instead of showing friendly comments to Rainbow, Blazefist gave her a powerful punch. She fell to the ground hard. She even has her muzzle bleed out. Everyone gasped in shock and concern. Twilight, Applejack and six of Dragon Strike Force were angry and annoyed at Rainbow's latest stunt.

"Wow! Bro!" Laxtinct exclaimed in concern and shock.

"What's with you?" Roughneck asked in annoyance.

"Why did you do that for?" Captain Celaeno asked in shock, "She was just helping us to regain our freedom and independent. Nothing wrong about it."

"Do you even realize of what you have done?!" Blazefist angrily asked Rainbow.

Wiped off the blood, Rainbow grunted as she slowly get up, "What? You've got problem with my singing? I'm more awesome than you and your little girl? Better than her? I enjoyed beating her upside down?" Blazefist, again struck another punch at her again. She groaned in pain, "Really need to shut that up..."

"You don't get it, Rainbow?!" Twilight exclaimed in frustration, "Your Sonic Rainboom has alerted Tempest, Maul and their crew! You led them right to us!"

Shadow Dragon nodded angrily, "She's right. You're gonna get us killed!"

Everyone gasped in shock and concern, and even Rainbow has the same reaction as theirs.

"W-What?!" Rainbow asked in shock and concern. She shook her head in denial, "N-No way! There is no way they could have spotted it. Besides, they're miles away from us!

**_DING! RING! _**Squabble squawked out loud while ringing the bell. Everyone turned to him. He then pointed at the rear. They turned and found Tempest's military airship coming out from the Sea of Clouds. All of them gasped in shock and concern.

"Shit! Storm Guards!" Boyle exclaimed in concern, "They've found us!"

Everyone turned and glared at Rainbow, who looked nervous and worried to say, "Okay. Maybe they kinda did?"

"Are you kidding me?!" Everyone sans pirates asked angrily and annoyingly.

"This is serious, Rainbow," Terrorcreep snapped angrily, "You put us and our mission in jeopardy!"

Aqua grabbed and held Rainbow up, "What were you thinking, Rainbow?! I thought we just have this discussion over!"

"We did, Aqua!" Rainbow exclaimed in concern. She then turned and pointed at Iris, "But Iris came to me! She talked to me! She told me that I should try again to talk Celaeno and her crew! Or maybe, try to do some singing! She really was there with me!"

Everyone was in shock and confused by Rainbow's statement. Most of them were both doubtful and suspicious about it.

"Rainbow Dash, what are you talking about?" Soul Sweetie asked in concern.

Rainbow was confused. Terrorcreep groaned, "Iris has been with us at the cabin for the whole time while you were mopping about you couldn't help Captain Celaeno. How could she be in two places at the same time?!"

Rainbow was in shock and confuse. She then looked at her friends and even pirates, who nodded and chatted in confirmation.

"Wait a minute! I'm not lying! I really didn't! Iris was really there with me!" Rainbow insisted fearfully and frantically. Everyone was unconvinced. She continued, "I'm honest! Aqua! Celaeno! Tell them!"

Aqua sighed in shame while having her facepalm, "I really don't know what to say..."

"I wish I could say I believed in you..." Captain Celaeno admitted in concern, "But Iris was really with us about Mount Aris's situation."

Shadow Dragon sighed while shaking his head angrily, "Unbelievable. Another accusation to Iris again..."

"Or maybe... Another deception?" Twilight asked suspiciously.

"It has to be. Just like what she did with me." Applejack asked her suspiciously, "We really need to be careful around her."

Twilight nodded, "Agreed. I hope Saber can find out if Iris is really her or not."

Rainbow was in shock and concern, "No... No way! I'm not lying!"

"Save it, Rainbow. We need to do something now," Blazefist said angrily and firmly.

Captain Celaeno nodded in agreement, "He's right. We need to hide you now! The Storm Guards still think we're cargo crew."

Twilight nodded in agreement, "We've gotta hide!"

Soul Sweetie nodded, "Hopefully, they go away for good!"

"No!" Aqua protested angrily and firmly. Everyone turned and looked at her. She continued, "I'm tired of running and hiding! I say it's time we fight back!"

Blazefist nodded firmly and calmly, "She's right. We're gonna show Tempest and her crew that we're not the ponies to be mess with. Like she said, we fight back!"

Everyone gasped in shock and concern to hear what Blazefist and Aqua has said.

"Bro and sis, are you two seriously crazy?!" Laxtinct asked in shock and concern, "You seriously want to pick a fight with them?!"

"Indeed. We don't stand a chance against them," Rarity exclaimed in fear, "Or worse, we'll be dead!"

Fluttershy gasped, "We can't! We can't! Our families and home are depending on us!"

"No. He's right." Saber said firmly, "If we keep on running, they won't stop until all of us or at least Shadow Dragon and Twilight get captured. We can't let that happen."

Shorty sighed, "Unless we inflict some damages to their airship, we will never escape them!"

"Better yet, take them down for good," Terrorcreep said cruelly, shocking Mane Six and the children.

Aqua looked at Blazefist, who nodded in agreement. She smirked while crossed her hooves, "That's the plan, guys. Time to fight back."

"Prepare for the battle," Blazefist gave the firm orders, "Celaeno, take the wheels of the ship, and get the weapons for battle! We've gotta take down that-!"

Captain Celaeno interrupted, "Hold it! Who said we're taking orders from you?! Gamora and my crew are mine to command, not yours!"

Annoyed and angry at her refusal to cooperate, Blazefist turned to grab and hold Captain Celaeno close to him. He then activated his left hoof of Fire Fist, scaring her off. The rest of his friends and crew became worried and scared.

"Blazefist! Easy!" Laxtinct exclaimed in concern.

Blazefist kicked Laxtinct off while glaring and scowling at Captain Celaeno, "If we don't work and drove our enemies back together, then enslaved is the least of your worries. And trust me, Dark Curse is not a type of Dark Lord you want to mess with."

"I'd comply to him if I were you," Aqua warned Captain Celaeno calmly, "And trust me, my negotiation with you can be very extreme and deadlier than his. You don't want to mess with us."

Captain Celaeno gulped in concern, "Well, when you put that way, it make sense. I'll take the wheels. Mullet, Boyle, get the weapons ready! Squabble, Lix, help the ponies out! Let's show those Storm Guards of what we're made of!"

"Aye-aye, captain!" Pirates saluted firmly and fearfully.

"Remind me not to get on these guys' bad sides," Roughneck said in concern.

Soul Sweetie sighed, "No kidding..."

"Everyone, get ready for the fight," Blazefist ordered firmly. He turned to Shorty, "Shorty, get the Armor Strike-I repaired and fueled up! We're gonna need it to escape. Lax, Tailtech, Icy, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow and the kids will help you out."

Shorty nodded firmly, "Understood!"

"Got it!" The group whom Blazefist has assigned saluted.

"W-What?! Are you serious?!" Rainbow asked angrily and annoyingly.

"That's an order, Rainbow Dash. Follow and comply it!" Blazefist said angrily while glaring at Rainbow.

Rainbow groaned, "Damn the order! I'm not gonna run away from the fight!"

"Yeah. Letting you loose to screw things up is the last thing I want happen to our team. Just like your stupid song and Sonic Rainboom alerting the enemies to our positions!" Blazefist snapped angrily, "I'm not gonna lose my family because of your reckless, selfishness and lying!"

"Oh yeah?! You wanna pick a fight with me? Coz I'm ready for it!" Rainbow snapped.

Blazefist readied with his Fire Fists, "Come on, Dash! I'll teach you the meaning of 'pain'."

"Knock it off, guys!" Aqua snapped angrily as she punched and knocked both Blazefist and Rainbow, with her Hydro Cannon. She continued while glaring at them, "We need to work together, not against each other! So, put your goddamn issues and start fighting the enemies off! Got it?!"

Blazefist and Rainbow were annoyed and irritated about working together, but they knew Aqua has the point. They decided to put their difference aside for now.

"We don't have much time," Saber said firmly, "They're coming."

"You're right. Let's get the job done! Settle up!" Blazefist ordered firmly.

Aqua turned and glared at Rainbow, "Rainbow, for once, follow the orders."

Rainbow groaned in frustration, "Fine..."

"Battle stations, everyone!" Captain Celaeno ordered firmly.

Mane Six and their friends quickly make their defense and preparation for the battle against their enemies. Captain Celaeno's crew quickly searched and gathered cannons, weapons and blasters for the fight. Shorty, Laxtinct, Tailtech, Icy, Rarity, Fluttershy, Rainbow and three children headed to the docking bay at once as they have to check, repair and fuel up the Armor Strike-I.

"Hold on a second!" Pinkie called as she took out the script. She muttered annoyingly and angrily while reading it carefully, "Huh?! There wasn't anything about an air battle taking place!

Flare Tiger sighed while patted Pinkie's back, "Pinkie, this is an adaptation, remember?!"

"No time to be random, you two!" Rainbow called angrily.

Everyone was making the preparation for the air battle. As Spike was climbing down the stairs, he noticed Iris's dark smile, making him uneasy and worried to think of what she's really after. Nevertheless, he has to go and help his friends now. Time is running out.

* * *

On Tempest's Military Airship, Tempest and her allies noticed something odd about the Gamora Ship. It's turning its attention to them.

After eating another spongecake, Grubber gulped in shock, "Was that supposed to happen?"

"No. It wasn't," Tempest said firmly and dryly. She smirked, "To be honest, I'm too tired of chasing them. I'm glad that they decide to fight back, so I can deal with them personally."

"Me too," Maul agreed playfully. He sighed as he cracked and stretched himself, "I missed fighting my rival. He's the fun guy. Plus, Twilight's fun too for me to mate."

Grubber groaned in disgust, "That is disgusting."

Tempest scoffed calmly, "Nevertheless, prepare for battle! Phasma, straight to them now!"

Maul nodded proudly and amusingly to his Demon Changelings and Storm Guards. They all headed off and make battle preparation. Snarl chuckled amusingly as he tied up Capper to the pillar, hoping to get the attention of their enemies. Phasma turned the steers before pushed down the handler hard, causing the military airship blasted off and charged straight at Gamora Airship.

Maul moved to the ship's rear, meeting up with Kyuubi. She was holding and looking at a familiar Magic Mirror's reflection of herself. She hummed calmly as she remarked and admired to herself about how beautiful and perfect she is.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything especially doing self-admiring again," Maul said calmly and amusingly.

"So, the fight begins?" Kyuubi asked calmly yet annoyingly and disappointingly. Maul nodded firmly. She sighed while looking at her Magic Mirror, "What a pity. Mortals are lately becoming more stubborn, violent and stupid creatures now. Nevertheless, they do make an interesting entertainment especially their 'friendship'. I look forward to end it." While licking her mouth, she held the mirror in front of herself, "I wish I summoned the powerful never-ending cyclone!"

As commanded, Kyuubi's Magic Mirror surged itself with greenish electrical. Gathering and charging up its energy, the Magic Mirror unleashed and fired its magical beam. It flew and hit on the clouds between Tempest's and Gamora Ship. It then began to swirling and forming the destructive force of a large tornado - cyclone.

"Oh yeah! Playtime!" Maul exclaimed happily and wildly.

Kyuubi laughed sinisterly and darkly, "Indeed. Let's see how you survive this, Hikari and Yami..."

* * *

On the Gamora's Ship, Mane Six and their friends are making final preparation for the defense. Shorty and his team are at the below deck as they're making sure that Armor Strike-I is ready and functional for their escape plans. Lix assisted them in ship's repairs.

Captain Celaeno was still steering and piloting the Gamora Ship. Mullet and Squabble armed with their blasters. Boyle readied the cannons while joined and assisted by Saber, Soul Sweetie, Roughneck, Pinkie and Flare Tiger. Twilight, Iris, Blazefist, Aqua and Terrorcreep readied with their magic and Elemental Elements of Harmony for blasting. Shadow Dragon and Applejack armed themselves with their weapons for the fight.

Twilight then spotted something amiss at the center of Sea of Clouds. She gasped as she has discovered the appearance of cyclone. Everyone also noticed it as well.

Pinkie asked in shock, "What is that?!"

"Cyclone! At Sea of Clouds?!" Roughneck shouted in concern, "You've gotta be kidding me!"

"What's next? Charging to our doom?!" Terrorcreep asked dryly.

Saber hissed, "Hate to think of that!"

Captain Celaeno smirked, "That's the idea, boys."

Everyone sans pirates gasped in shock and concern. Twilight protested, "You can't be serious!"

"We'll be dead if we go in there!" Shadow Dragon snapped in concern.

"Relax. We've got this," Captain Celaeno said confidently, "Brace up yards, ponies and birds! Dying is the day worth living for."

"You heard her! Brace up!" Mullet echoed firmly, "We're going in!"

Both pirates and ponies held on the cannons and fences tightly and firmly as Captain Celaeno steered and thrust her ship straight to the cyclone now.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _Memories consume like opening the wound  
I'm picking me apart again_

* * *

Tempest and her crew noticed Gamora Ship was sailing straight to the cyclone. While Storm Kingdom officers were surprised by the stunt, Maul and his minions were amused and entertained by it. Nevertheless, they have the mission to do.

"They're crazy than I thought!" Grubber commented in shock.

Tempest narrowed her firm eyes, "Doesn't matter. We won't let them escape again." She then activated her battle mask on her face. She breathed firmly, "Captain Phasma!"

"Understood!" Phasma exclaimed firmly as she pushed down the thruster handler, "Full speed ahead! Let's show those fools what our Bonecrusher is made of!"

While still tied to the pillar, Capper yowled in shock and fear, "Are you crazy?!"

Maul chuckled, "What's the matter, kitty? You afraid to lose your nine lives?"

Kyuubi smirked, "Let the game begins..."

Tempest and her crew armed and readied themselves with their weapons and cannons for the fight. Phasma steered the airship straight to cyclone.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _You all assume  
I'm safe here in my room  
Unless I try to start again_

* * *

Both Gamora and Bonecrusher have reached and entered the cyclone. They then began to sail down the cyclone's swirling. Both airships are facing at each other during their sailings.

"Ready the cannons!" Captain Celaeno and Phasma ordered firmly and determinedly.

As ordered by the captains, both Gamora and Bonecrusher crew quickly readied and aimed their cannons at each other. The crew members armed themselves with their guns, blasters, bows and arrows for the battle. They're awaiting the captains' orders. As both airships continued flying and sailing down the cyclone, they have targets at sights.

"FIRE!" Captain Celaeno and Phasma ordered at once.

From distance, both Gamora and Bonecrusher fired their cannons and blasters at each other; shooting down the enemies as well as damaging the airships.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _I don't want to be the one the battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused  
_  
Mane Six and their allies also joined the fight as well. Twilight and Iris fired their powerful Unicorn Bursts. Pinkie, Saber, Soul Sweetie, Roughneck, Flare Tiger and Boyle fired the cannons. Blazefist unleashed and launched his Firestorm Phoenix and Fire Shots in hitting the enemy troops. Aqua fired her Hydro Cannon in pushing and knocking their cannons back. Terrorcreep summoned and struck down his Thunderstorm for halting and deflecting the blasts. Shadow Dragon defended the crew by swinging and striking down his Darkness Blade, with the help of both Shield of Darkness and Aura Dragon Power. Mullet and Squabbled provided the covering fire for his allies.

Chester Vocal's Voice: _I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean_

Tempest and her crew are fighting back as well. Tempest fired and unleashed her powerful blast in blasting and knocking both cannonballs and some bullets. Maul and Kyuubi have swiftly and quickly dodge and deflect the attacks as well. Rippersnapper roared angrily as he swung and struck down his giant axe at the weapons. Snarl helped and led his team, firing their cannons back at the enemies. Grubber screamed and panicked fearfully while running and dodging the attacks.

Chester Vocal's Voice: _I don't know how I got this way  
I know it's not alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight_

As both airship continued firing at each other, Gamora and Bonecrusher were getting closer as they're reaching the end of cyclone. They both got tangled at once, causing the crew nearly to fall down on the deck. They managed to recover and got up for the next fight.

"Board enemy ships!" Captain Celaeno and Phasma exclaimed out loud.

Blazefist readied with his Falcon Spear, "Let's do this! Aqua, Terrorcreep, Saber, Flare Tiger, Pinkie, Boyle, Squabble, with me! Let's break the ship to pieces! The rest of you defend the ship!"

Looking at his glowing Summoner Gem, Shadow Dragon sighed, "Sorry, not this time. I'll save it for the real fight on the ground."

Blazefist and his team climbed the airship's shroud to top. They grabbed and swung over to Bonecrusher Airship, where they began engaging and fighting off the enemies including Phasma and Rippersnapper. Kyuubi, hated to get her hands dirty again, decided not to join the battlefield and watch it, unless it's personal for her to deal with.

Blazefist, Saber, Aqua and Terrorcreep are fighting with Rippersnapper, who roared angrily and wildly while swinging and striking his giant axe at them. Pinkie, Flare Tiger, Boyle and Squabble are dealing with Phasma, who armed and fired her blasters at them while swinging her Chromed Pike at them. Capper was still tied up to the pillar.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _Clutching my cure  
I tightly lock the door  
I try to catch my breath again_

"Now, now, my pet. You will get your revenge soon," Tempest said calmly to her Summoner Gem before putting it in her pocket. She turned to her crew as she gave the order, "Let's go now! I want Princess of Friendship and Mystic General of Dragon alive!"

Maul whistled happily, "Grubber, Snarl, with me! To battle!"

Tempest, Maul and their minions including 20 soldiers charged and jumped over to Gamora. They are now facing off Mane Six and their allies now.

"Take no prisoner!" Tempest ordered firmly.

As ordered, both Demon Changelings and Storm Guards charged and attacked Mane Six and their allies, who fought back fiercely and determinedly. Twilight, Iris and Applejack were fighting off Tempest. Shadow Dragon was dueling with Maul firmly and determinedly. And at the same time, they were fending off the enemy troops. Mullet was sniping and shooting down both Storm Guards and Demon Changelings while guarding and keeping his captain safe. When her first mate is in danger, Captain Celeano joined the fight as well to save him. Soul Sweetie and Roughneck covered each other's back by fighting the enemies off.

Snarl was searching and looking for more of his enemies, suspecting that they might try to escape. And at the same time, Grubber was running and hiding from the fight. Once he find his hiding place, he can eat his spongecake and watch the battle happily.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _I hurt much more than any time before  
I have no options left again  
I don't want to be the one the battles always choose  
'Cause inside I realize that I'm the one confused_

* * *

While battling the enemy force, Boyle and Squabbled cried out loud as they charged and attacked Phasma, who easily blocked and deflected the attacks, with her Chrome Pike for ten times. When Boyle tried to strike his claw at her, she dodged down and grabbed him by neck, shocking him. Luckily, Squabble charged and rammed her off but she slammed her fists in knocking him down. Boyle jumped and attacked her, but instead Phasma grabbed and thrown him at the pillar, indirectly freeing Capper from the tied up ropes.

Pinkie and Flare Tiger charged and attacked at Phasma, who easily dodged and evaded their funny 'attacks'. Annoyed and angered at their jokes, Phasma grabbed and thrown Pinkie at Flare Tiger. They both got slammed to the walls. She was about to fire her gun if not for Capper yowled out loud, scaring her off. Both Boyle and Squabble charged and rammed her to the walls. Pinkie and Flare Tiger readied and fire the cannon at her, damaging her armor as well as wounding her.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean_

Blazefist, Saber, Aqua and Terrorcreep were facing off Rippersnapper, who is readied with his giant axe. Saber unleashed Wind Storm in blowing him back. Followed by combination of both Aqua's Water Torpedo Shard and Terrorcreep's Thunder Fangs, they shocked the Znema Dravec, who didn't even fazed. Blazefist charged as he fired his Fireball Shots. However, Rippersnapper roared in anger as he charged out and attacked them. They fought back and tried to take him down, but he was too fast and strong for them to hit. Eventually, he roared angrily as he slammed some punches in knocking them out.

Refused to give up, Aqua got up at once as she charged and engaged a duel with Rippersnapper. Both of them have a fierce fight for a while. Blazefist, Terrorcreep and Saber grunted as they struggled to get up. They looked at each other as they nodded firmly while charging up their Elemental Elements of Harmony. Both of them continued punching until their faces are badly bruised and wounded.

Rippersnapper grabbed and held Aqua. He was about to finish her off. Luckily, Terrorcreep jumped and unleashed his Thunder Fangs, wounding and electrocuting him, freeing Aqua. Saber unleashed Zen Air Slashes, wounding him a lot. Blazefist jumped and fired his Firespin Strike. Both of them used and combined Wind Storm and Firestorm Phoenix in burning and wounding him alive. Rippersnapper groaned in pain as he fell to the ground hard.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight_

Both Blazefist's and Pinkie's teams regrouped and reunited as they're relieved that they're safe from harm. But they knew that they're not done yet. They quickly sabotage and damaged the airship's control. And to their surprise, Kyuubi remained silent while looking at the mirror. This make them uncomfortable and uneasy if she was aware of them or doesn't bother at all.

Nevertheless, they have completed their mission. They quickly returned to Gamora Airship at once, bringing Capper along as well.

And at the same time, the wounded Rippersnapper held the greenish Summoner Gem, which hissed and buzzed loudly. He snarled and roared angrily as he thrown to the ground, summoning his Ancient Beast to come out and fight.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _I'll paint it on the walls  
'Cause I'm the one at fault  
I'll never fight again  
And this is how it ends_

* * *

On Captain Celaeno's airship, Mane Six and their allies were still fighting off Tempest, Maul and their soldiers. Captain Celaeno, Mullet, Soul Sweetie and Roughneck fought enemy troops while watching and protecting each other's backs from the attacks.

Twilight, Iris and Applejack were facing at Tempest. All four of them are ready to fight.

"Thought you could escape from me, Princess?" Tempest asked calmly yet firmly beneath her breathing mask.

Twilight groaned, "Not successfully this time."

"But that doesn't mean we're giving her up to you," Applejack said firmly.

Iris nodded firmly, "Indeed! We won't give up the fight!"

"Oh, isn't that sweet?" Tempest remarked calmly yet amusingly. She giggled, "Too bad you'll end up like your dear mother and aunt.

Iris growled in anger, "You're gonna pay for that, you broken-horned bitch!"

Iris charged up her magical horn, shocking and concerning both Twilight and Applejack. They tried to stop her, but she fired her Unicorn Burst at Tempest. The broken horned unicorn dodged to her left before firing its powerful electrical magic blasts from her nose cannon-like in knocking Iris off.

Tempest smirked while glaring at both Twilight and Applejack, "Now, for you, princess..."

As Tempest charged while readied with her electrical magic powers, she fired the shot at Twilight. But Applejack pushed her aside before she got hit by chest. Twilight groaned as she fired her Unicorn Burst in hitting Tempest, who barely dodge the attack. She jumped and slammed a punch against Twilight's face. The Princess of Friendship grunted painfully as she quickly and firmly kicked at Tempest's face back. Both of them continued punching and kicking at each other for few times. Both of them armed and readied their Unicorn Burst and Electrical Magic Burst, which sparked and exploded in pushing them back.

Tempest charged and readied to attack Twilight. Applejack jumped to halt and slam her to the ground. They both rolled over while punching at each other until they reach the cabin. As Tempest grab and held her head up to finish her up, Applejack headbutt on her before kicked her off. Both of them have a fierce fight in punching at each other by face, body and hooves for few times. Applejack rammed and held her against the fence while pushing her off the airship. However, Tempest kicked her before grabbed and tied the rope around her neck, slowly strangling and choking her out of air.

Twilight levitated and slammed the glass on Tempest's mask before allowing Applejack to kick her. And at the same time, Iris fired multiple Unicorn Bursts in hitting the commander. She then charged and rammed her off. Tempest got thrown off back to the Bonecrusher Airship's platform.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight_

Shadow Dragon and Maul readied with their Darkness Blade and Twin Killer Swords as they both were glaring and aiming at each other. They both charged and swung their blades at each other for few rounds. They then both clashed for the moment while glaring at each other.

"Been a long time since we last fought." Maul remarked amusingly.

Shadow Dragon grunted, "The feeling's mutual. Only difference is that Iris is back, and you won't take her away from me or my son again."

"We'll just see about that." Maul laughed amusingly and wildly. They both departed as they again clashed each other's again. He smirked, "You won't be needing your pet monster to back you up this time. Otherwise, he could destroy the whole ship."

"I don't need him to," Shadow Dragon said firmly and darkly.

Both Shadow Dragon and Maul departed from the fight. They both swung and clashed their blades at each other for few rounds. Shadow Dragon activated his Aura Dragon Power, powering and energizing him a bit as he charged and rammed Maul off. He tried to thrust at him. He dodged the attack before hitting him by guts. Demon Changeling continued launching some punches while dodging and evading the punches from the Mystic Pony. As Shadow Dragon fell to his knees, Maul charged to finish him off. On the last second timing, he quickly swipe his kick in tripping him to fall down.

Maul grunted in pain as he slowly got up. Shadow Dragon jumped over and slammed him to the ground, where he swung and slammed Demon Changeling's head on the floor for ten times. He has his head rammed him off before punched him thrice. He then kicked him off. He grabbed and slammed his head against the walls for ten times. He then thrown him straight to the fences. Maul jumped and slammed his Twin Killer Sword in finishing him off, luckily, Shadow Dragon blocked it for the moment. However, Demon Changeling tried to take a bite on the Mystic Pony, who struggled to move his head from getting bitten. He rammed his head against Maul's face before nudged and kicked him off. Maul screamed in shock as he fell right on the Bonecrusher airship.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _I don't know what's worth fighting for  
Or why I have to scream  
I don't know why I instigate  
And say what I don't mean  
I don't know how I got this way  
I'll never be alright  
So I'm breaking the habit  
I'm breaking the habit tonight  
I'm breaking the habit (tonight)_

Shadow Dragon panted heavily as he dropped to the ground hard. He turned and found Grubber, who looked scared and worried. The hedgehog screamed and panicked as he quickly returned to the airship at once. He turned and found Twilight, Iris and Applejack came to him. They quickly helped get him up. He gave both Twilight and Iris a hug as they returned it to him.

Blazefist and his team returned to the airship in time. And just before any of them could do anything or celebrate about their victory, their airship got rammed and shaken up. They looked up and found a large creature hissing and snarling wildly and angrily.

* * *

At the airship's below deck; Shorty, Tailtech, Icy, Rarity, Fluttershy and Lix were finishing up with the repairs and also fueling on the Armor Strike-I's fuel tank. Laxtinct, Rainbow and the children were keeping their eyes out on situation.

Rainbow groaned as she grabbed and thrown the wrench at the walls, "How long are you gonna finish up your work?"

Shorty groaned in frustration as he welding torch in fixing the gunship's damages, "Little more time if you stop destroying my tools!" He then found a damaged wrench, "Rainbow Dash, I needed that!"

"Is he always that cranky?" Lix asked in confusion as she tightened the screwdriver.

Rarity sighed, "You have no idea."

"Come on! We have to finish this up," Tailtech exclaimed in concern as he poured the fuel into the Armor Strike-I's tank, "I don't know how much our friends can hold."

"Them?! What about us?!" Laxtinct asked in concern. He pointed at the entrance, where Snarl has entered the scene, "We've got company!"

"Laxtinct, you're making big deal for no reason," Lance said in annoyance as he readied with his Dual Blades, "He's just one guy."

Snarl chuckled, "Well, you're about to find out why you don't mess with me, kid! Plus, I wasn't alone too!"

**_BANG!_** Everyone on the below deck yelped in shock and concern to hear and feel the tremor.

"Oh yeah! Action time!" Rainbow exclaimed happily.

Tailtech looked at his watch. He gasped, "Our guys need help!"

"Tailtech, Rainbow, Laxtinct, go and deal with the problem now," Shorty ordered firmly, "Lance, Nyx, Icy, Rarity, Fluttershy, hold that Demon Changeling off!"

Rarity yelped, "Why me?! I'm not a fighter!"

"Me neither!" Fluttershy exclaimed in concern.

"Will you just help and buy me more time?!" Shorty demanded angrily. He cleared his throat before sighed calmly, "I need more time to fix the damages!"

Tailtech, Rainbow and Laxtinct nodded and headed off to the top. Icy, Fluttershy, Rarity and the children were facing off Snarl, who cracked and stretched his head happily as he readied with his demon claws. He hissed wildly and happily as he charged and thrust his claws at them, who dodged and moved aside at once.

Rap Replay's Voice:_ I am a little bit of loneliness  
A little bit of disregard  
Handful of complaints, but I can't help the fact  
That everyone can see these scars_

Lance rushed and engaged with Snarl. They both swing their blades and claws at each other for the few times. He then dodged down before jumped and kicked him to the walls. He even tried to take him down. Rarity and Icy fired her Diamond Gatling Blaster and Frozen Shards at Demon Changeling, who easily dodge while destroyed most of them. He then charged and knocked them easily and swiftly. Nyx and Spike readied themselves for the fight. Snarl turned and gave a loud roar, scaring them both off.

Snarl turned to Shorty and Lix, who both yelped and squawked in concern. They quickly were giving the repairs on Armor Strike-I, as well as fueling the tank up. Fluttershy was standing in his way. She's still scared and worried to fight back because she's scared of frightening monster especially Terrorcreep wasn't there for her.

Rap Replay's Voice: _I am what I want you to want  
What I want you to feel  
But, it's like no matter what I do  
I can't convince you to just believe this is real_

"Oh please, you're not honestly think you can take me down?" Snarl asked amusingly. Fluttershy was still scared and worried. He chuckled, "Wow. This is gonna be easy than I thought. Just like taking care of that stupid Discord. Turning him into stone."

"You did what?!" Fluttershy demanded angrily and furiously. She screamed in anger, scaring Snarl off. She activated her Animal Ruby. She used the power of Cheetah's Speed and Bear's strength. She screamed, "I'm gonna kill you!"

Fluttershy screamed angrily as she charged and engaged with Snarl, who yelped in concern. She launched multiple punches and kicks on him before slammed and ramming him off. Seeing him got wounded, Icy got up as she fired Ice Beam in freezing Snarl's body up before summoning Soldiers of Ice to come out and charged at him. He got thrown straight back to the Bonecrusher's Cruiser. He grunted in pain for landing on the ground.

Fluttershy panted heavily as she slowly calmed herself down. She then cried tearfully to hear about Discord being turned into stone. Icy approached and gave her a comfort hug.

Shorty and Lix were shocked and surprised by Fluttershy's rage. Lix whistled, "Didn't know she has the terrible temper."

"She rarely use it," Shorty said in concern.

Rap Replay's Voice: _So, I let go, watching you  
Turn your back like you always do  
Face away and pretend that I'm not  
But, I'll be here 'cause you're all that I got_

* * *

Rainbow, Laxtinct and Tailtech got up to the upper deck, where they found a giant insect-like creature with smaller mandible and twin pincers-like mandile, muscular armored body, giant antennas, twin giant compound eyes, six smaller eyes, twin giant claws, twin claw-like hands, large beetle wings, giant abdomen with giant scorpion stinger and four ant's legs-like.

The insect-like creature screeched out loud as it was attacking and battling with Mane Six and their friends. And at the same time, it summoned and ordered its mini-version of itself to attack and kill them.

Rainbow yelped, "What the heck is that?!"

"Oshibka!" Tailtech exclaimed in concern, "Oh man! This isn't good! I didn't know they have one?!"

"Hello?! Can we kill or push him off our ship?!" Laxtinct asked angrily, "Seeing bugs makes me think of how much I hate the camp!"

Tailtech hummed thoughtfully and carefully as he looked around of his surroundings including Bonecrusher's damanged airship, cyclone, cannons, his watch, Laxtinct and even Rainbow Dash herself. He smirked proudly.

Chestnut Vocal and Rap Replay's Voice:_ I can't feel the way I did, before  
Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored  
Time won't heal this damage, anymore  
Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored_

"I've got the idea," Tailtech said firmly and calmly, "Lax and I will distract Oshibka! Rainbow get ready with the Sonic Rainboom! We're gonna take that thing down!"

"Are you serious?!" Laxtinct asked in concern.

Rainbow smirked, "Yes! Finally, some action!"

"On my signal, you strike it down straight to Bonecrusher," Tailtech said firmly. Rainbow and Laxtinct nodded. He smirked, "Let's do this!"

Rainbow flew up to the sky as she readied herself with Sonic Rainboom. Tailtech and Laxtinct joined in as they armed and fired the cannons at Oshibka and its minions, as well as helping and saving the team as well. And at the same time, Tailtech used his magic in tinkering and changing the watch's frequency like he's trying to contact them.

Oshibka has proven to be formidable foe as it continued attacking and damaging the airship especially firing both acids and poison stingers at Mane Six and their friends, who struggled to fight off both Oshibka Minions and evading the attacks. Luckily, Tailtech managed finishing his tinkering as he fired his watch's sonic wave at the Ancient Beast Insects. He then chatted through it, making the Oshibka Minions stopped and listened to it.

Oshibka was confused and annoyed as it screeched out loud. Oshibka Minions turned and attacked her at once. The large creature screeched in pain and agony.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _No, hear me out, now  
You're gonna listen to me, like it or not  
Right now, hear me out, now  
You're gonna listen to me, like it or not  
Right now_

"Rainbow! Boom at it!" Tailtech ordered.

Rainbow smirked as she flew down at once, charging and powering up her Sonic Rainboom. She charged and slammed a powerful force in knocking Oshibka and its minions down, causing Bonecrusher Airship straight into the abyss of cyclone. Most of its crew screamed and panicked in fear. Rainbow managed to return to her group.

Blazefist turned to Captain Celeano, "Celeano, get us out of here!"

Captain Celaeno nodded, "On it! Hang on!"

Captain Celaeno steered the pirate ship, sailing and escaping the cyclone. Her pirate crew held tight on the ropes, making sure wind is blowing the sails. They're now escaping the cyclone.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _I can't feel the way I did before  
Don't turn your back on me, I won't be ignored_

* * *

The Gamora Ship has escaped and returned to Sea of Clouds. Mane Six and their friends were in shock and surprised that they not only have escaped Cyclone alive, but they also have defeated Tempest and her crew. They all now celebrating and cheering wildly and happily for being alive and victorious. Shorty and his team returned to upper deck.

"Good news! Armor Strike-I is fully repaired!" Shorty exclaimed happily.

"Well done, Shorty!" Rarity said happily as she gave Shorty a kiss. This make him happy and relaxed. She turned and found Capper standing besides with his friends. She gasped as she charged and gave the humanoid cat a hug, "Capper, you're alive! I thought you were killed!"

"Aw come on!" Shorty asked in annoyance and frustration.

"Well, I was. But I managed to trick and mislead them to Black Skull Island, giving you ponies some time," Capper said calmly and happily. He groaned, "It would have been gone better if somepony hadn't done 'Sonic Rainboom'."

Everyone turned and glared at Rainbow. Rarity groaned, "Yes. We are aware of that. It was our mistakes. But it's over."

"Not yet!" Mullet exclaimed in concern. Squabble squawked in fear while ringing the bells. He pointed ahead, "Blockade dead ahead!"

Everyone looked at the pirate ship's frontal edge. They gasped as they found a large Dark Devastator Cruiser and three Shredder Light Cruisers are in their way. They even let most of Stinger Jets and Armored Beetles Strikes to attack.

"That's not the worse! Tempest's back!" Laxtinct screamed in fear and concern.

Everyone gasped as they looked back and found the Bonecrusher Airship has somehow magically returned to the surface, and to their surprise, it's fully repaired. It's heading towards them.

"You've gotta be kidding me?!" Everyone asked in shock and concern.

"How?! We blow it up!" Rainbow exclaimed in concern.

Twilight hissed, "Kyuubi Lilith! She has the Magic Mirror. She must have wish to escape the cyclone and has the ship repaired!"

"Why that no good witch! She cheated!" Aqua exclaimed in concern.

Boyle hissed while looking at Gamora Airship's condition, "We're in no condition to fight! She needs repairs now!"

"If we stay here, we'd be dead..." Captain Celaeno said in concern.

Everyone groaned in concern, realizing that they can't escape. Blazefist gave some thoughts about their escape plan. He then turned and found a large barrels of gun powders, fuel tanks, grenades, blasters and more. This gave him the idea.

"Everyone, I have the idea..." Blazefist said firmly, "Get to Armor Strike-I now! We're about to do something dangerous."

Everyone was in shock and confusion by Blazefist's plan. Saber has picked it up, "Everyone, do it! Abandon ship! Abandon ship!"

"Abandon ship?! Why would you-?!" Captain Celaeno asked suspiciously before gasped, "Oh no! Don't you dare do this!"

"It's the only idea I've got," Blazefist said firmly, "Besides, if we get out of alive, save our home and beat our enemies in time, you'll get the bigger money as Skullitron's."

Captain Celaeno groaned in frustration before muttered and grumbled angrily. Mullet placed his claw on her shoulder, making her to turn and looked at him and the rest of her crew. They all nodded firmly while smiling weakly. This shocked and frustrated her yet also made her realize of what is important.

Captain Celaeno sighed, "Fine. Keep that promise. Got it?"

Blazefist nodded firmly, "Count on it. Get to Armor Strike-I. We're getting out of here!"

Everyone quickly climbed down the stairs to below deck. Saber remained behind as he decided to help Blazefist out. The commander was relieved and happy to hear it. Both of them quickly poured barrels of powder and oil around the ship.

* * *

The fighters poured in as they began firing their blasters and bombarded Gamora Airship. The Dark Devastator Cruiser and Shredder Light Cruisers have also moved and boxed as they have trapped and blocked the pirate ship from escaping.

Bonecrusher Airship was heading towards it. It has pleased Tempest, Maul and Kyuubi that they have succeeded their mission. Rippersnapper has recalled his Oshibka back to his Summoner Gem.

"There's no escape now," Tempest smirked calmly. She groaned as she turned and glared at Kyuubi, "Though you could have used your stupid Magic Mirror in the first place?"

Kyuubi sighed, "I'd like to make them get their hopes high before crushing it. I enjoyed torturing and ruining the pathetic mortals' moments."

Maul snickered, "That's what I liked about you, Kyuubi!"

"Maybe you should use it to make sure that they won't escape again," Tempest said calmly yet sarcastically.

Kyuubi smirked, "I would have." She snickered amusingly, "Where's the fun with that?"

Tempest groaned, "Honestly, why them?"

* * *

On the Gamora Ship, the army of Storm Guards and Dark Mystic Soldiers encountered and attacked both Saber and Blazefist. After they just finished up pouring out the oil and powder on the ship, they fought back and defeated most of them. At the same time, they both glanced and smirked at each other like they're having rivalry and competition in defeating most of enemy soldiers.

While fighting most of enemy soldiers, they then climbed down the stairs to the lower deck, where the rest of their friends are inside the Armor Strike-I and its attaching to a giant passenger cargo-like. As Saber gotten into the ship, Blazefist pulled the handler, opening the lower deck's doors. Armor Strike-I dropped and dived down at once. The army of Storm Guards and Dark Mystic Soldiers have arrived and entered the lower deck.

Blazefist fired his Fireball Shots at the gun powder, which slowly crisped and burning the trail back to its main source. He then quickly jumped and dived down at once. Dark Mystic Soldiers and Storm Guards armed and fired their guns at him. He barely dodge and evade the blasts, though his left wing got shot. Luckily, Armor Strike-I came to his aid as Saber grabbed and got him in.

As soon as its burning trail reached at the end of main sources, the fire sparkled and ignited them at once.

**_BOOM!_** Gamora has exploded! Destroying not only itself, but also all the cruisers that came too close to it. Tempest and her crew were in shock and concern of what they just saw. They couldn't believe in their own eyes.

* * *

After the explosion, the debris of Gamora Airship were falling down into the ocean. Armor Strike-I was among them. Surprisingly, it was flying, dodging and passing by the debris. Mane Six and their friends including the new ones. They all cheered happily and wildly. They have once again escaped the clutches of their enemies again.

"Looks like the cost is clear," Shorty said in relief as he was piloting the Armor Strike-I, "We're far away from the enemies for now."

Tailtech nodded, "Yeah. That was a close call especially managing to fit all of us in. How did you do that?"

Shorty smirked, "I'm always come in prepare with the cargo carrier. I have the feeling that we might have more guests in."

Rarity awed happily as she grabbed and hugged Shorty, "Thank goodness! You're the best, Shorty!"

Just before Shorty could do anything, Rarity gave Shorty a passionate kiss, making him sighed and awed happily.

Aqua helped and healed Blazefist's left wing's wounds, though some were too deep for her. He has his left wing bandaged.

"You okay?" Aqua asked.

Blazefist smirked, "Never better. Glad we escaped."

"Yeah, we do," Aqua said calmly. She gave her husband a kiss. She continued, "Don't worry. We'll get home. We will save Indigo."

Blazefist nodded, "Thanks."

"Hey, guys," Rainbow approached to Blazefist and Aqua. She sighed, "I just want to say I'm sorry for screw up. I just-!"

"Save it," Blazefist said firmly. Rainbow looked down in shame. He cleared his throat, "Besides, you did want to help them. And even though you didn't do it, Tempest and her crew would have come to us sooner or later, even Capper got them distracted."

Rainbow was surprised. Aqua nodded as she gave a nudge on her shoulder, "Yeah. Getting these pirates on our sides is the right call."

Rainbow couldn't help but feel relief and happy as she gave them a nudge, "Thanks."

"I know what is next!" Nyx cheered happily.

Spike nodded, "Yeah! We're home free!"

Twilight giggled happily, "Yes, we are."

"Let's finish this," Shadow Dragon said proudly.

Shorty laughed, "Okay, everyone, hold on to your seat belt now! Next stop, Mount Aris!"

Soul Sweetie sighed, "Yeah. Back to our aunt's home..."

Mane Six and their friends cheered and celebrated wildly and happily. Armor Strike I was heading straight to Mount Aris, without anyone following them from behind.

* * *

Bonecrusher Airship has arrived at the destruction site, where its crew members see nothing but debris and parts of both Gamora and other Dark Mystic Cruisers. No survivors.

Tempest groaned in anger as she turned and launched the punch at Maul to the ground. She glared at him, "This is your fault! You always keep ruining our perfect chance to capture them alive! WHat is wrong with you?!"

Maul scoffed while wiping the blood off, "Nothing's wrong with me. Something wrong is you." Tempest looked shocked yet annoyed. He continued, "The problem is that you've got no patient and don't trust anyone but yourself. And of course, you assumed too much that we would follow you. Think again, genius!"

"How dare you?!"

"I dare you to insult and fight me to prove how wrong I am. Because in the end, we're not the only ones, who are keeping dark secrets about the agenda you have."

"I only want my horn back! There's nothing else I want! I don't have agenda!"

"Keep lying, Ms. Mary Poppins., because we all know that you're not really loyal to Storm King."

Tempest and Maul got into a heated argument while the rest of the crew remained silent while watching the argument. As Grubber was chewing his lollipop, he noticed something on the broken plank. He picked it up. He unfolded it as it revealed itself to be a map. He gasped in surprise and shock. He turned and called out.

"Guys! Look what I've found!" Grubber called while waving the map to them.

Tempest and her crew stopped their argument. They turned and looked at the map. The very same map that Mane Six and their friends used to chart and locate Mount Aris.

"Well... Looks like they're heading to Mount Aris." Tempest said amusingly, "I see. Now we know why they come here in the first place. And also, the reason why you didn't want to capture them early. You purposely frighten and pressure them to ."

Kyuubi smirked, "Yes, Commander Tempest. They're not only trying to get the Hippogriffs' help, but also retrieving the very item that you have failed to take..."

Tempest smirked proudly, "Yes... I know..."

Maul chuckled evilly, "Oh yeah. Instead of chasing them now..."

"We let them do our dirty work," Tempest said calmly and amusingly, "The Orb of Lost Souls will be ours..."

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._

**Author's Notes:**  
1\. Originally, Tailtech was about to show off his new invention - a **_Jet Fighter Tornado_** while fighting off some enemy fighters, along with Rainbow Dash. But I felt it's unnecessary and distracting, and not to mention, they're still at the cyclone's swirling while fighting Tempest and her crew.

2\. Blazefist and Saber were originally rammed the Gamora Ship straight at the blockade's main cruiser, destroying it. This will crippled and bring down the Dark Mystic and Storm Kingdom's morale down. They then escaped for their lives. Tech was originally to appear as the Commander of Mount Aris Blockade, but decided to drop it since he doesn't have much role in it.

3\. There's another alternative scene, where Mane Six and their allies were forced to abandon their allies to escape and get to Mount Aris, leading them back to the original scene, where both pirate crew and Capper got killed by Tempest's electrical shots.

4\. There's another scene where Tempest was making a contact and reported about her 'crew's plans and getting the Orb of Lost Soul. But I decided not to because I have planned something unexpected for her at the end of story.


	12. Chapter 11: Agenda

**Chapter 11: Agenda**

**_"Thanks to Shining Armor and the brave soldiers of Equestria Rebellion Army winning their first battle, more ponies and creatures are inspired to fight back and retaking their home and territories. And even Mystic Ponies are sending reinforcement and supplies to them for fighting back. This was getting good._**

**_And to be honest, I find something odd and suspicious about it. Dark Curse never make the alliance with the Storm King, unless he has a reason to do it. He must have the agenda especially when it involved of our Elements of Harmony. And whatever his secret plan was, it can't be good for all of us._**

**_I can only hope that my brother and others can find out of what's his true agenda and put a stop to it before we get back home. I hope..."_**

* * *

Since Shockwave's defeat and death at the hooves of E.R.A.s, the ponies and creatures across the Equestria are fighting back the enemies while reclaiming their home and territories. Thus, this has forced Dark Mystic and Storm Kingdom Army have increased their patrol and defenses on their bases, outposts, armory, supply depots and even Canterlot City. The enemies can't afford to let E.R.A.s gain their upperhand.

Within the Canterlot Castle's throne chamber, Dark Curse was sitting down alone while reading the Ancient Demon's Dark Book as he was waiting for the latest report form his trusted Demon Generals. Guildenstern, Amon and Psychopath Joke have returned from their reconnaissance mission. They both bowed before him while making a report to him.

Sensing someone is contacting him, Dark Curse summoned the portals for him to communicate and talk with. He found Demon Generals and other shadowy figures.

"What is the situation now?" Dark Curse asked calmly.

_"Everything is going as plan. The marks of our ancient ritual will be ready by today,"_ Kishin Akuma reported firmly and calmly, _"However, since the Shockwave's unfortunate death, more resistances are forming and fighting back now."_

Crimson Skull nodded firmly, _"Indeed. If these fools have taken our advise more seriously, then we wouldn't have suffered more casualties."_

"Do not fret too much, Crimson Skull and Kishin Akuma. The Storm Kingdom's incompetence and failures are nothing but minor setback," Dark Curse said calmly. His Demon Generals were silent while looking at him. He continued, "In fact, the enemies and our 'collaborators' have learn nothing of our true objective. As long both sides are fighting against each other, then our plans will proceed without interference."

_"Should they discover the truth?"_ Crimson Skull questioned firmly.

Kishin Akuma nodded in agreement, _"No doubt that the enemies will discover our true plans."_

"Even if they did, it'll be too late for them to stop us now," Dark Curse said calmly and firmly. He scoffed a bit as he turned and looked at Guildenstern, Amon and Psychopath Joke, "However, it wouldn't hurt for us to prepare some descent challenge for this rebellion. I assume that your reconnaissance mission is complete?"

Guildenstern chuckled sinisterly, "It is, my lord. Our fearsome beasts are ready for their next battle. The enemies will tremble in fear to face them!"

Psychopath Joke chuckled sinisterly, "Yeah! Deadlock looked very excited and happy about having his own war beast to ride. I have no doubt that he wants to start a war for avenging Shockwave's death." He laughed out loud, "Those E.R.A.s will be dead by the time they found out about what kind of monsters we have! I'd love to see them to scream for mercy and help."

"My lord, I have no doubts that my former apprentice will lead the reconnaissance team to infiltrate and try discover our true agenda. She is quite cunning, manipulative and resourceful little girl." Amon said firmly and calmly, "I would personally like to deal with her. I will make sure that she will not succeed her mission."

"Excellent..." Dark Curse said calmly and firmly, "But remember this, your only mission is to prevent them learning our agenda. Protect the ritual, even if it means sacrificing Storm Guards to do so."

"Yes, my lord!" Dark Mystic Ponies exclaimed and saluted firmly.

The Dark Mystic Portals disappeared in the mist. Guildenstern, Amon and Psychopath Joke turned and left the throne chamber for their mission. Unknown to any of them, a Dark Mystic Guard, who was guarding the entrance, quickly left his post as soon as another Guard came to take over it.

After leaving the Canterlot Castle, Dark Mystic Guard went behind the armory. Moving most of crates aside, he then found and opened the trapdoor. He entered and climbed down into underground, where he removed his armor. He revealed himself to be Han Zane, Princess Luna's new friend and Han Zero's reincarnation. He sighed in relief while wiping the sweats off.

"Man, being a spy is real tough..." Han commented in concern. He then held the recording device up, "Well, it's good thing I've recorded their conversation, but never got a chance to see the book. The Main E.R.A.s need to hear about this. Just hope that they find and destroy the ritual."

* * *

Somewhere distanced from Ponyville Town, five soldiers were patrolling and guarding their outpost. Two soldiers were keeping their eyes out for any sign of enemies at the towers, the patrol leader and his lieutenant were discussing and planning of the enemy attacks and finally, the last soldier was finishing up with his cook.

The cook was on on his way to his buddies until he noticed a shadow loomed over him. He looked up and found something shocking and scary for him to scream, alerting the rest as well. And just before anyone could react, a large shadowy winged creature squawked and screeched out loud as it attacked and killed them at once relentlessly and wildly.

* * *

Shining Armor and Princess Cadance made their way to the war council chamber as they have received the latest news. They found Jason Stride, Shadow Five, Freedom Fighters, Tao and his family, Rexstrike, Mayor Mare and the rest of military officers and politicians were gathered and waiting for them to begin the meeting.

"What's the situation?" Shining Armor asked firmly.

"We received the latest but unsettling reports from outposts and other units," Rexstrike reported firmly yet concernedly. He passed some report files to Shining Armor. The Leader of E.R.A.s looked at them carefully, which were consisted of soldiers' death and bodies were torn apart, and also some shadowy large creatures. He continued, "I don't know exactly. But I do know that they were attacked and killed by these strange large creatures. I have doubts they're dragons or changelings."

Starlight hummed thoughtfully, "Could it be Tirek? Chrysalis? Ahuizotl? They're dangerous villains, who wanted world conquest and revenge on us."

Sunset nodded in agreement, "That makes a lot of sense. We have seen them for a while..."

"No, I don't believe so," Princess Cadance disagreed in concern, "Tirek is still trapped and imprisoned in Tartaurs while Chrysalis is nowhere to be found during Storm Kingdom's invasion. I have my own doubts that she would join Dark Mystic Ponies, not after what Maul did to her."

"But question remains is what could have done to these ponies?" Sunburst asked in concern.

"We'll deal with that soon. We have more reports from our little spies," Jason said firmly and calmly. He took out the large envelope. He opened it before taking out the recording cassette. He placed and slide it in front of the members. He continued, "Han Zane recorded some interesting information."

Shining Armor activated the recording cassette. Everyone listened to it carefully. They became uneasy and worried especially having their suspicious confirmed that Dark Curse never truly allied with Storm King, but merely used him and his army to stall or weaken the enemies while bide time for their 'agenda'. They even found out about enemies using 'war beasts' as weapons especially 'Deadlock' is leading the invasion.

"That doesn't sound good," Flash said in concern, "And whatever those war beasts we're dealing with, they must be very dangerous as war machines."

"Or more dangerous than them..." Shiroi said uneasily and worryingly.

"War beast is not important," Tao exclaimed angrily and firmly. He hummed in concern while rubbing his chin, "I am more concern with Dark Curse's 'agenda'. What kind of ritual is he performing for?"

Mighty hummed in concern, "Hard to tell, Sensei. But I suspect it can't be good. We should investigate and learn more of his agenda. So, we can make countermeasure spell against it."

Dragon Kick nodded firmly, "Agreed. We have to stop him."

"Even so, we need to defend Ponyville Town," Shining Armor said firmly and calmly, "I have no doubts that they're coming back to hit us hard. They want payback for what we did to Shockwave."

Rexstrike nodded, "Yeah. No doubt they're bringing A-Game to finish us off."

"They can try if they wanted," Flash said proudly and confidently, "We can take them down. This isn't the first time we have dire situation to deal with."

"Still, we don't know what kind of monsters we are dealing with," Sunburst said in concern.

"And not to mention, we need to know what kind of ritual Dark Curse is working on," Jason said firmly and suspiciously, "And knowing him; he's after something big, dangerous and deadly enough to defeat us. This involved of the Elements of Harmony."

"But why them?" Sunset asked in concern, "We all know what Storm King wants. He just wants more power for world domination. But for Dark Curse, didn't he do this before?"

"He did during Third Mystic War," Starlight explained calmly and firmly, "He powered himself with pure Rainbow of Darkness to destroy us. But now, he wants them for his ritual, which could mean anything."

"So, what do we do?" Flash asked.

Sunburst hummed thoughtfully while looking at the map, "Our best bet is that we split up and take care of the situation such as main unit will take care of Ponyville Town Defenses while the rest will infiltrate the enemy base to destroy or turned their war machines and war beasts on them, and we also find out the enemy's true agenda."

"I will lead the defense," Shining Armor said firmly, "Rexstrike, Flash, Sunset and Shadow Five will stay behind with me to hold the enemy line as long as we can. Hopefully, we can survive the beast's rampage."

"I will take care of these war beasts and war machine supplies," Jason said firmly and calmly, "I will need the best of Freedom Fighters, Dragon Kick and Mighty Heart."

"Then, I will take Sunburst, Starlight, Shiroi and Steel for reconnaissance mission," Princess Cadance said firmly, shocking and concerning everyone. She continued, "Once we rendezvous with Han Zane, then we will locate and find out of what kind of ritual they're using for. If possible, we can destroy it too."

"Princess Cadance, you can't!" Shining Armor protested in concern.

Jason nodded firmly, "It's too dangerous! You won't make it out alive!"

"Indeed!" Tao agreed in fear, "You mustn't be involved of military matters! In fact, you should stay behind to look after the town and your child!"

Most of military officers and politicians protested for the life and safety of Princess Cadance, as well as taking care of Flurry Heart. Cutie Mark Crusaders were looking after the baby now.

"Listen to me! This isn't the time to worry about my safety and life when the world is depending on us. Both of you are dealing with the most dangerous situation you ever had! So, I have to do mine! Because if no one finds out what Dark Curse is planning for his ritual, both Mystic and Equestria Realms will be in grave danger!" Princess Cadance exclaimed firmly, shocking and surprising the group. She sighed, "Besides, Mayor Mare and Mr. Tao have the situation under control. Cutie Mark Crusaders are looking after Flurry Heart now."

Mayor Mare nodded firmly, "I will do my best."

"So, No point of arguing with you?" Shining Armor asked in concern. Princess Cadance shook her head firmly. He sighed in defeat, "Alright. But please be careful, Cadance."

Jason nodded in agreement, "Yeah. No doubt Dark Curse would be expecting you and your team trying to find out his agenda."

"Let him try," Princess Cadance said firmly, "He and his pals are about to learn that princesses aren't always about being pretty ones."

"Go Cadance!" Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered happily while Flurry giggled.

"Your highness!" Carmine cried as he has entered the war council chamber. He bowed to the ground while making a report, "I bring news! The enemy is making their move!"

"Then, it is settle," Shining Armor said firmly as he stood up at once, "Everyone, to your station! And good luck!"

Everyone saluted and cheered wildly and firmly. All of them are preparing for next battle now.

Shining Armor took Rexstrike, Flash, Sunset and Shadow Five to Ponyville Town's Walls to repel the invaders. Jason is making preparation for his strike team, joined in by Red Arsenal, Metalgear, Drake Trio, Dragon Kick and Mighty Heart. Princess Cadance gathered Starlight, Sunburst, Shiroi and Steel as they're readied for their reconnaissance mission. Tao, Mayor Mare and even Cutie Mark Crusaders are looking after both town and Flurry Heart now.

* * *

Shining Armor and his Main Army have gathered at the Ponyville Town Walls. All of them are making preparation to defend their home and fight against the enemies. They have set up the ballistas, cannons and catapults on the walls. HAM Walkers, Armored Tanks, Scout Walkers and some turrets were placed on the ground to fight against the enemies' War Beasts and Heavy Arsenals. They also built some barricades and dug several trench holes for firearm soldiers to use and fire at the enemies.

The main force of E.R.A.s are almost finished their preparation. Spitfire, leader of Wonderbolt, spotted some shadowy figure from distance. This make her gasped in alert. She quickly flew down and make a report to Shining Armor. The leader of E.R.A.'s nodded firmly as he turned and faced to the front.

"Everyone, to your station now!" Shining Armor reported firmly, "Prepare for battle!"

The main army of E.R.A.'s quickly get into their positions at once. Wonderbolts formed up on the air. The firearm soldiers quickly got into the trench holes and barred behind the barricades as they loaded up and armed with their various blasters and rocket launchers. The archers armed with their bows and arrows. The engineers got into their arsenals while loading up the ammunition into them. The soldiers wielded their swords, spears, pikes, axes and shields. Shining Armor and his team positioned themselves on the front line.

Sergeant Fenix took the binocular to scan the area while seeing and finding out what kind of arsenal has. He found a large numbers of Dark Mystic Machines - 25 Neutron Death Tanks, 10 armored Mammoth Destroyers, 10 MAHC Tanks and 15 Spider Recon Walkers.

However, the Dark Mystic and Storm Kingdom also have several kinds of war beasts, which worn Storm Kingdom Armors - a herd of armored grayish giant elephant-like with twin large curved tusks, its medium on sides and smaller ones on its mouths - Heavytusks; strong muscular-building yet furry buffalo-like creatures with horns - Bullhorns, a pack of blackish hairy demonic wolves-like - Draufgangers and golden bright feline creatures with lion's eyes of jackal and body is filled with black spots and stripes - Simbas, a flock of giant winged demonic prehistorical bats-like with Pternadon's Head and giant and smaller gliding wings - Battras and dark bluish feathered eagle-like with giant wings - Aeroskye, large group of grayish armored Triceratops-like with sharp horns and smaller horn - Rumblehorns, spiky armored Stegasaurus-like with strong legs and large mace-like - Armorspikes, a group of giant silver colored yet strong-armed ape-like creatures - Apebeasts, Oshibkas and its hive minions, and also more of Vileraptors.

Deadlock was leading the army of Dark Mystic and Storm Kingdom Assault Units. He was now riding Squidminator, a giant levitating dark greenish octopus with the armored yet energized head and sharped beak-like of squid's, several eyeballs and twin giant golden bug's eyes-like, several electrical-powered tentacles and two giant paws-like. The General screeched out loud wildly and angrily while holding his long ancient spear at the front.

Seeing the large numbers of enemy artillery and creatures has put shock and scares on the E.R.A.'s, none of them have ever seen and encounter them before in their lives. They were uncertain if they can do it or not.

"Enemy sighted," Sergeant Fennix reported, "They're packed with lots and lots of heavy siege weapons and war beasts."

"That doesn't sound good," Flash said in concern.

Rexstrike hummed while looking through his binoculars, "From the looks of this, the War Beasts are Ancient Beasts!"

What?! Ancient Beasts?!" Shining Armor asked in concern, "Aren't they supposed to be extinct?!"

"Apparently not," Rexstrike said in concern, "But I recall the rumors that involved of director building an amusement park and zoo on an island, involving of exquisite and rare creatures. I'm guessing they're the ones."

"So, what now?" Sunset asked, "If we're gonna beat them, then we need some help about pushing those monsters back. Coz there is no way we can overcome them."

Flash hummed thoughtfully, "Maybe Mr. Tao might know about the Ancient Beasts. He can help us out."

"Good thinking, Flash." Shining Armor said proudly and relieved, "You and Sunset should return and find Mr. Tao for the assistance and idea. The rest of us will do our best to hold the enemy lines as long as we can."

"You're kidding?" Indigo asked in shock and concern, "No offense, Prince Shining Armor, but we are dealing with a large group of Ancient Beasts and heavy artillery, you know?!"

"Yeah. We'd be dead," Lemon Zest said fearfully.

Sugarcoat nodded in agreement, "Agreed. I doubt our artillery have any effects on the enemy war machines and creatures."

Shining Armor sighed, "I know. But it's worth the risk. Now go!"

"We're gonna die, right?" Sunny Flare asked fearfully.

Sour Sweet scoffed in annoyance, "Gee. What do you think, genius?"

Everyone nodded and saluted firmly as they returned to their positions at once. Both Flash and Sunset returned to the Ponyville Town, searching and asking his help to deal with the enemies. Shining Armor and the E.R.A.s returned to the front line as they prepared themselves for the battle.

Spotting the enemies are in battle positions, Deadlock snickered amusingly, "So, these ponies believed that they can overcome our great army of war machines and war beasts?" He scoffed, "Very well, I accept this kind of challenge. I shall avenge Shockwave's death!"

Deadlock gave a loud screech before struck a whip on his Squidminator, which gave a loud screech. He headed off at once. He was soon joined by the army of Dark Mystic Artillery and War Beasts. They're all charging straight at Ponyville Town Walls.

E.R.A.s were still scared by the numbers and creatures' appearance. Nevertheless, Shining Armor and his officers remain brave, firm and determined. They ordered their soldiers to prepare to fire and engage the enemies. The warriors quickly formed the barricade with their shields and spears while the firearm soldiers armed and aimed their weapons and arsenals at the enemy force.

Closing to the walls, the E.R.A.s began firing their blasters, rockets and heavy artillery at enemy forces now. Though their weapons did hit, damaged and injured them; Dark Mystic War Machines and War Beasts continued marching. Dark Mystic War Machines unleashed the barrage on them while War Beasts charged and attacked them head on such as Apebeasts, Draufganger, Simbas and Vileraptors ran and strike their preys down. Heavytusks, Bullhorns, Rumblehorns and Armrospike charged, rammed and knocked out most of the war machines hard. Oshibkas, Battras and Aeroskye performed air attacks on them as well.

E.R.A. Soldiers barely dodged and escaped the attacks while struggled to fight and fire back at the enemies. They managed to take down some riders, pilots, archers and soldiers from their both war machines and war beasts. And sometimes they managed to make a dent and destroyed their arsenals and beasts. Nevertheless, Shining Armor and the E.R.A.s continued fighting as long as they can.

* * *

Tao, Mayor Mare and some of their soldiers led and escorted the ponies to their home for lockdown and safety. And at the same time, he also performed some protective spells on their homes, making sure theirs won't get hit and damages as well as keeping the ponies safe within. As he and his team were making sure the ponies are safe inside their home, Flash and Sunset have arrived in time.

"Mr. Tao!" Sunset called frantically. Tao turned and looked at her. She continued, "We might have the problem!"

Flash nodded fearfully, "Yeah! We've got Ancient Beasts to deal with! They're attacking our home!"

Tao gasped, "Aieyah! There is no time to lose! We must do research first!"

"Uh, shouldn't we help them first?" Flash asked in concern, "Shining Armor and others can't hold the enemy force much longer!"

Sunset nodded, "Yeah! They've got war machines and war beasts to deal with! We have to do something!"

"Do you want Tao to find a way to destroy enemy advantage and defeat them?" Tao asked angrily and annoyingly. Flash and Sunset nodded uneasily. He then screamed, scaring off the couples, "Then, let Uncle do his research first! It's the only way that can help us win the second battle, or else we suffered more casualties! It cannot be rushed!"

Flash groaned a bit, "I forgot how scary he can be when he's angry."

Sunset sighed, "But he's right about one thing. We need to do research first! Come on!"

Tao, Flash and Sunset headed back to the Castle of Friendship. They have to do a lot of research, finding a way to defeat their enemies.

* * *

While Shining Armor and his E.R.A. Main Army were holding off the enemy forces, both Jason's and Princess Cadance's Teams managed to sneak out and headed to Canterlot City via using the sewerage tunnels. Taking them at least 15 minutes, they have arrived at the rendezvous point, where they found and met up with Han.

"Mr. Zane!" Princess Cadance exclaimed in surprise. She shook Han's hoof, "It's an honor to meet you in pony!"

Han smiled, "Me too, your highness. I wish we have proper greetings and photography with you."

Jason groaned, "We're not here for socializing, genius."

"Right, sorry." Han apologized. He took out the documents and photos as he passed them to both Jason and Princess Cadance, "Anyway, these are the information and pictures I managed to get away from Dark Curse's office and war council chamber. Let me tell you. It wasn't easy."

"Being a spy is never been easy," Dragon Kick said firmly and calmly, "Trust me. I've been there before. Gives me pain to my flank."

As Jason looked carefully at the documents and photos carefully, he lifted his mask up. He shown both shock and concern as he was looking at shadowy yet blurry creature-like figures. He turned and glared at Han.

"Are you kidding me?!" Jason exclaimed angrily. Everyone turned and looked at him. He continued, "You're telling me that the War Beasts we're dealing with are actually Ancient Beasts from Jurassic Land?!"

Han shrugged uneasily and fearfully, "I think so. They don't look like any animal I know of."

"This is not good," Dragon Kick said in concern, "There is no way Shining Armor and the main force can hold them much longer."

Mighty nodded, "Indeed. Ancient Beasts are very relentless, headstrong and dangerous ancient creatures especially the pack of predators or adult herbivores. They will fight and kill anything that stand in their way, or worse, eat them alive."

"Then, what are we gonna do?" Rob asked fearfully.

"Duh! Fight them!" Boomer exclaimed proudly and happily.

Metalgear groaned in annoyance, "Are you serious, Boomer?!"

Red Arsenal groaned, "You and your pea brain, Boomer. We'd be dead by the seconds if we tried to fight with them. We need to think smart, not act."

"I am Grunt." Grunt grunted a bit.

"Free them? You've gotta be kidding me?" Boomer asked in annoyance, "Even if we did, they will still kill us, you know! Coz we're not in their right size!"

"Maybe. Maybe not..." Princess Cadance said calmly and firmly. Everyone looked at her. She continued, "But this will give us the advantages that we need."

Jason hummed thoughtfully, "You could be right, Cadance. Since Dark Mystic and Storm Guards are responsible of capturing them and their pack, the Ancient Beasts would take revenge on them. Assuming that could work for our advantages."

"We wouldn't know if we don't try it," Dragon Kick said firmly, "It's the only suggestion we have now."

"Fine. Just don't provoke or anger them," Jason said firmly, "Trust me. These guys are not friendly as Blue and Dragoking."

Everyone chatted in agreement. Han continued, "Head to the east. That's where most of Ancient Beasts were kept, researched, 'tamed and trained'. They were under Guildenstern's supervision and research."

"Terrific..." Starlight snarled angrily, "Hated that ghoul a lot..."

Steel nodded firmly, "That's cool and all. But what about Dark Curse's ritual? Do we know where is it?"

"No," Han said in concern, "But I have the gut feeling that the ritual is holding at the garden courtyard. It's heavily guarded by lots and lots of Dark Mystic Ponies. No sign of Storm Guards there."

"Wow. That was unexpected," Steel said in shock, "I thought he would be hiding his ritual at somewhere secretive and secured location, instead at the garden."

"Yeah. He would have." Starlight said in concern. Everyone turned and looked at her. She continued, "I don't think he would set the ritual at the garden on purpose. I think he's setting a trap for us."

Shiroi hummed thoughtfully, "She's right. He knows that we've been spying and gathering the information. He's expecting us now."

"Even so, we have to know what kind of ritual they're setting up," Sunburst insisted in concern, "And a chance at least, we destroy it before they complete the ritual."

Jason nodded firmly, "It's risky, but worth the trouble. We have to do it while we still have the chance."

Princess Cadance sighed, "I hate risking ponies' lives, but we have no choice. Let's do it."

"Alright, split up now team!" Jason ordered firmly, "We're gonna blow the joint for good!"

And so, the ponies split up to continue their mission. Jason took Dragon Kick, Mighty Heart, Red Arsenal, Metalgear, Boomer, Rob and Grunt for the mission in 'rescuing' and freeing Ancient Beasts from their imprisonment. They took left path of sewerage. Princess Cadance led Han, Sunburst, Starlight, Shiroi and Steel in recon and searching for the ritual via right path of sewerage.

Sunburst approached to Starlight as he asked, "Starlight, you know he's gonna be there, right?"

"I know," Starlight nodded firmly.

"You sure you wanna do this? Fighting your own mentor and father figure?"

"I have to if we want to save our home and win. After all, he and I agreed that we both will face each other as enemies."

"That's what worried me the most..."

* * *

E.R.A.s Main Army struggled yet persistent to fight and hold the line as long as they can, despite they're heavily outnumbered and outmatched against enemy forces of War Machines and War Beasts. The enemy arsenals have demolished and destroyed most of the E.R.A.'s artillery, brought down some parts of walls and even killed countless brave soldiers and volunteers with no chance and remorse. However, E.R.A.s refused to surrender and continued resisting; with their courage, resourcefulness, determination and teamwork.

Whenever the E.R.A. Soldiers got attacked and mauled by Draufgangers, Simbas and even Apebeasts; their allied troops quickly come and aid them in numbers to repel the beasts away. Whenever Mammoth Destroyer and other large yet strong armored creatures came close to stomp them, the soldiers fired their cannons, catapults and even rocket launchers in repelling and destroying them. Some of them managed to snipe their sniping blasts and threw their swords and spears at the enemy pilots, riders and even archers and rifle units.

Shining Armor, Rexstrike, Shadow Five and the rest of the officers did their best to come and aid their soldiers while fighting and defeating most of enemy soldiers. Sunny Flare and Lemon Zest remained behind at the castle walls as they both sniped their Sniping Blast and Sound Blaster at enemy pilots and riders, causing their War Machines and War Beasts to go out of control and attacked others. Indigo charged and struck down her Wind Naginata at the enemy troop in high speed. Sour Sweet went wild as he swung and struck her Storm Nunchucks at the riders, and even hijacked and used their war machines against the enemies. Sugarcoat guarded the walls with her might against the enemy troops.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _A fire needs a space to burn  
A breath to build a glow  
I've heard it said a thousand times  
But now I know_

Shining Armor and Rexstrike charged and defeated most of enemy troops. They then came across to the giant Squidminator, which was coiling and tearing most of E.R.A.'s War Machines apart, and even poisoned and killed soldiers. Deadlock roared out loud as he fired his Magical Beast Staff in knocking and defeating E.R.A. Soldiers while even striking and thrusting it in killing them. He turned and found Shining Armor and Rexstrike stood before him.

Deadlock chuckled sinisterly, "The leader of pocket resistance! What a treat! I've been desired to seek and slaughter you to savor my taste of vengeance for the fallen Shockwave! Are you prepare to face me and my mighty Terminator?!"

Rexstrike laughed, "Terminator? You named that squid 'Terminator'? I thought you call it 'Squidward'? That fits him well."

Shining Armor chuckled, "Good one, General. In fact, I don't even find 'Deadlock' to be scary. It more like 'Mad Priest'!"

"You dare mocked me?!" Deadlock demanded angrily. He then screeched out loud, "You shall feel the wrath of Storm King's Colonel and High Priest! I promised you for that, rebel scums!"

"Come and get me, ugly!" Shining Armor snapped angrily.

Deadlock gave a loud screech while giving a nudge to his Squidminator, charging straight at Shining Armor and Rexstrike. They both rolled and slide passing them by. They both fired their Unicorn Bursts and blasters at them from behind but missed, only to annoy them to turn back. Deadlock screeched in anger as he fired his powerful beam blast while Squidminator swung and struck their tentacles and paws, attacking both ponies.

Luckily, Shining Armor used his Shield Barrier to block and deflect while Rexstrike took and fired his blasters at Deadlock and his mount. The Storm Kingdom Colonel blocked and deflect the attacks while his Squidminator screeched in firing his poison acid and struck tentacles in attacking the ponies, who dodge while fighting back fiercely and determinedly. Some soldiers also came and help their leaders as well.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _That you don't know what you've got  
Oh you don't know what you've got  
No you don't know what you've got  
Until it's gone  
Until it's gone  
Until it's gone_

* * *

After sneaking through sewerage network, Jason's Team has arrived at the East. They emerged out from the manhole. They then found themselves at the ruined large zoo amusement park and more of research facilities.

"Figures that he would be using zoo and research facility for his pet project," Jason remarked dryly.

Dragon Kick nodded, "Yeah. Whatever he's been doing, it can't be good."

"Since when there's ever been good," Boomer asked in annoyance.

"You know that was rhetorical question," Rob said in annoyance.

"Let's get a move on now," Red Arsenal said firmly, "Our main force can't hold the line."

Jason's Team nodded firmly as they quickly yet quietly entered the zoo at once. When encountering and found some patrol units, they quickly took them down before alerting the rest of their allies such as Red Arsenal and Metalgear fired and snipd his arrow and Cybernetic Blaster at them, Drake Trio grabbed and knocked them before hidden them within the darken corners and crates, Dragon Kick sneaked and held their breathe in knocking them out of cold and Mighty quickly dealt and defeated most of Storm Guards.

After nearly an hour passed of travelling and searching through the building, Jason and his team have arrived at the largest warehouse-like chamber, that is filled with computers, scientific tools, technological equipment and more. Ancient Beasts,; looked weak, pain and exhausted, were imprisoned and trapped within the cages.

Guildenstern was floating around his laboratory chamber as he was leading and supervising his scientists and technicians of handling the research and experiment on Ancient Beasts. They're testing the creatures' intelligent, strength, prowess and bonding between individual, family, allies and partners. They even tested their new inventions, involving of mechanical headband devices in connecting yet controlling Ancient Beasts.

"Damn it..." Boomer cursed in shock.

Rob nodded fearfully, "Yeah. I'm now really scared of fighting with them..."

"What's the plan?" Dragon Kick asked while looking at Guildenstern and scientists carefully. He hissed, "If we do attack them ahead, they will control and use the Ancient Beasts to attack us."

Jason hummed thoughtfully as he looked and analyzed the situation carefully, "I might have the idea. But I'm gonna need lots and lots of big guns." He slowly turned and looked at Team Fighters, "Think you can handle it?"

While his team were in confused, Red Arsenal knew what Silver Bat meant. He nodded, "Leave it to us, sir. We'll blow the joint." He turned to his team, "Team Fighters, attack!"

Red Arsenal jumped over from the balcony. He dropped to the ground as he fired his Cybernetic Hoof Blaster Mode at the computers and tools. This scared most of scientists to quickly panicked and abandoned their posts. Drake Trio and Metalgear were shocked and surprised about his action. Nevertheless, they too joined in and demolished the lab at once. Dark Mystic Soldiers and Storm Guards quickly came in and deal with the intruders at once.

Jason gestured Dragon Kick and Mighty Heart to follow him at once. As soon as they arrived and approached to the cages, three of them quickly deactivated and shut down devices while freeing Ancient Beasts. The ancient creatures roared angrily and wildly as they roam freely and even attacked some soldiers and scientists while escaping then lab.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _Wake in a sweat again  
Another day's been laid to waste  
In my disgrace  
Stuck in my head again  
Feels like I'll never leave this place  
There's no escape  
I'm my own worst enemy_

Guildenstern, angered and annoyed of his lab being demolished, shouted and demanded his scientists remained calm and deal with the situation. He turned and found Jason, Dragon Kick and Mighty Heart were responsible of the mess. He teleported and reappeared before them as he fired his Ghoulish Staff in blinding them before knocked them hard.

"Fools! You destroyed laboratory! My research is ruined!" Guildenstern snapped angrily, "I will rip your souls out of your bodies, Mystic Fools!"

Jason scoffed as he aimed his blaster at Guildenstern, "Go to hell!"

BANG! Guildenstern teleported as Jason missed the shot at him. The ghoulish scientist reappeared above him as he unleashed 'Thousand of Storm Ghouls' upon Jason. Luckily, Mighty quickly used and summoned the barrier chant to protect him. Dragon Kick jumped between the walls before slammed a hoof on the scientist to the ground. But instead, ghoul quickly teleported. Each time Jason and his team tried to attack and hit him, Guildenstern kept on teleporting and reappearing before firing his Ghoulish Staff at them. Until the last moment, Jason and his team were about to attack, Guildenstern unleashed the 'Thousands of Storm Ghouls' attack in wounding and knocking three of them out.

While three of them struggled to recover, Jason armed and fired his blasters at Guildenstern, who easily blocked and deflected the blasts while firing his Skull Struck in hitting three of them hard. Jason, Dragon Kick and Mighty Heart were badly injured by the attack. Guildenstern stood before them as he aimed his Ghoulish Staff at them.

"Time to die, fools..." Guildenstern said darkly, "And trust me, I will savor you three as my experiments."

Jason scoffed, "Hell..."

Guildenstern scoffed, "Mockery? That's your last moment to speak?"

"I wasn't talking to you." Jason said amusingly.

And just before Guildenstern could say anything, he got struck and slammed to the ground. He turned and found Blue hissing and snarling at him. Vileraptor began clawing and biting Guildenstern's back, making him to scream in pain and agony. Until the last moment, he grabbed and fired his Ghoulish Staff in blinding Blue's eyes.

Guildenstern groaned in pain, "This isn't over!"

Guildenstern quickly teleported for good before Blue could finish him off. Jason and his team regrouped after they have cleared out the scientists and Ancient Beasts while destroying the lab.

"Well, that takes care of it," Red Arsenal said amusingly, "Mission Accomplished."

"What about the citizens?" Metalgear asked in concern, "It would be heavy casualties!"

Jason nodded, "Don't worry. Ancient Beast maybe wild animals, but they're not stupid and mindless. For now. they will roam freely and attacked their 'hosts' for 'treatment' on them. It won't be pleasant."

"Good call. Yeah. I wouldn't be on their bad sides," Dragon Kick said fearfully.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice:_ I've given up  
I'm sick of feeling  
Is there nothing you can say?  
Take this all away  
I'm suffocating!  
Tell me what the hell is wrong with me!_

* * *

Minutes of travelling through sewerage tunnels and Canterlot Castle have passed, Princess Cadance and her team have arrived at the garden. They then have found more of the demonic and scary armored strong elite Dark Mystic Ponies - Demon Elites, Chimera Berserkers, Demon Changelings and Dark Mystic Soldiers. They even found a large white marks on top of demonic altar. It was drawn in large star with 16 points with ancient symbols within circles, demonically alchemy's written markings around the star and also a large ancient mark on top of demonically skull symbol, 'light' and 'darkness' in middle.

Princess Cadance and her team quickly hid behind the wall as they discussed and make some plans. They all nodded firmly. Steel and Shiroi came out from the hideout as they both fired their Blazing Chakrams and Blasters at some soldiers, getting their attentions. The soldiers turned and chased after them at once, decreasing the numbers of patrols and guards.

Seeing their chance opening, Princess Cadance and her team charged in as they put their sleep spells on some of patrol units and Chimera Berserkers. They then have arrived at the garden, where they found Amon and his unit stood before them.

"Starlight..." Amon said darkly and firmly.

"Father... No. Amon..." Starlight said sadly yet painfully. She sighed sadly as she summoned her Glimmering Ancient Staff, "Guys, find out and destroy the ritual."

"Are you sure?" Sunburst asked in concern. Starlight remained silent. He sighed, "You don't have to do this."

Starlight narrowed her firm eyes, "I have to. Go now."

Princess Cadance nodded understandingly, "Be careful, Starlight. Don't die."

Princess Cadance and Sunburst went around Amon, but they were blocked by some soldiers. Both of them charged and engaged with the enemy soldiers while heading straight to the ritual altar. They have to find out and at least, destroy it. Starlight and Amon were facing at each other.

"This is it..." Amon said firmly.

Starlight sighed, "It is, Amon. I can't believe that we're doing this."

"We both have our duties to perform," Amon said firmly and calmly as he positioned himself for the fight, "I hope you're prepared for it. There is no turning back."

Starlight sighed tearfully, "I know..."

Starlight and Amon gave a loud battle cries. They both charged towards each other. They both landed some punches on each other's faces for the moment. They got pushed back for the moment. They then engaged and fought each other firmly and determinedly by punching, kicking, blocking and dodging the attacks for few times.

Starlight slide down in kicking and tripping Amon, who jumped over her. He then tried to stomp his hoof on her. She quickly rolled over to the left before getting up. She then fired her Unicorn Burst at him four times, but only for him to dodge and miss the blasts. He grabbed and rammed her to the walls before slammed his punches on her. She barely dodged the attacks for five times. She then slammed a headbutt on his mask, causing it to have a minor crack. She then kicked him off. She tried to slam a punch on him but he grabbed and thrown her to the ground. As she struggled to get up, her head got grabbed and slammed to the ground by him for five times.

Seeing her weakened and exhausted, Amon sighed in shame yet sad as he approached to her. He held her up by pulling her mane. Concentrating his power, his right hoof glowed darkly. And just before he could try placed his hoof on her forehead, Starlight gasped as she unleashed her Blind Spell, blinding his eyes. Amon was backed off, allowing her to slam a powerful punch on him, cracking and destroying the mask before kicked him off.

Amon was defeated, lying down on the ground. Starlight panted heavily as all she can do is look at him. She sighed in shame and upset to looked at her mentor being defeated.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _I don't know what to take  
Thought I was focused, but I'm scared  
I'm not prepared  
I hyperventilate  
Looking for help somehow, somewhere  
And no one cares  
I'm my own worst enemy_

Princess Cadance and Sunburst were heading straight for the altar. While the Princess of Love provided some firing cover for him, the Royal Crystaller studied and analyzed the ritual mark carefully. For the moment has passed, Sunburst gasped in shock and fear of what he has discovered. He turned to Princess Cadance and Starlight.

"We have to destroy it now!" Sunburst exclaimed in fear.

"What's wrong?!" Starlight asked in concern.

Princess Cadance continued, "What did you find out?!"

"It's real bad news," Sunburst exclaimed frantically, "It will destroy everything! We have to destroy the ritual mark now!"

Spotting more Demon Elites and Dark Mystic Soldiers coming out from Canterlot Garden's entrance, Princess Cadance and her team quickly moved back while firing their Unicorn Bursts back at the enemy troops. More have continued pouring and attacking them.

Distanced from Canterlot Garden, Han armed and fired his rocket launcher at the ritual altar, blowing it up to pieces. He quickly regrouped with Princess Cadance and her team. Shiroi and Steel have also returned from distracting and escaping enemy troops.

"Did I hit the right target?" Han asked hopefully.

Princess Cadance nodded happily, "You did. Mission accomplished. Let's head back to Ponyville Town now!"

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _I've given up  
I'm sick of feeling  
Is there nothing you can say?  
Take this all away  
I'm suffocating!  
Tell me what the hell is wrong with me_

Princess Cadance and her team quickly headed off and returned to the manhole, where they entered and escaped through the sewerage tunnels.

The scarred Amon grunted in pain as he slowly recovered and getting up. Dark Mystic Soldiers have arrived and assisted him to get up. He weakly got up and turned to explosive site of ritual altar. He hissed in frustration and anger as he summoned the portal for contacting his master.

"My lord, everything goes according to our plan," Amon said firmly and calmly, "They suspect nothing at all."

Dark Curse smirked darkly and amusingly, "Excellent..."

* * *

E.R.A. Main Army and Dark Mystic-Storm Kingdom Arsenals and Artillery continued battling and attacking. Shadow Five did their best to help defeat the enemies while rescuing their allied troops to safety. Shining Armor and Rexstrike continued engaging and dueling with Deadlock, who is still riding his Squidminator while firing his Magical Beast Staff at them both.

Tao, Flash and Sunset have arrived at Ponyville Town Walls. They have found enemy war machines and war beasts continued rampaging and slaughtering the E.R.A. Soldiers, and also destroying most of their arsenals.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _I thought I kept you safe and sound  
I thought I made you strong  
But something made me realize  
That I was wrong_

"This isn't good!" Flash exclaimed in concern, "We have to do something!"

"And we will!" Tao exclaimed firmly as he put down some of ingredients and materials including ancient book, bluish chemical, jellyfish jam jar, ginger, garlic, spider's web, fish fin, eyeball, talon, feather and so on. He continued, "It's the reason why I said we must do 'research' in the first place! I have the answer that can end their arsenal for good!"

"Which is the reason why I'm here!" Psychopath Joke's voice exclaimed sinisterly. Flash and his team looked up and found the mad clown stood before them. He laughed loudly, "Don't mind me to join the party!"

"Damn it! Psychopath Joke!" Sunset exclaimed in concern as she armed with Blazing Sunset War Fan.

Flash groaned, "I hate clowns!"

"Keep him busy!" Tao exclaimed in concern as he quickly set up the spell ritual, "Uncle needs more time to prepare the spell!"

"On it!" Sunset said firmly.

"I so hate the clown!" Flash exclaimed angrily as he armed with his Windstorm Spear.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _'Cause finding what you got sometimes  
Means finding it alone  
And I can finally see your light  
When I let go_

As Tao began making ritual preparation, both Flash and Sunset engaged and fought Psychopath Joke, who casually and happily blocked and dodged the attacks before engaged them with some randoms such as throwing clown pies, firing party cannon with dangerous cannonballs, trying to cutting and slashing his knife, slamming fire extinguisher in knocking them hard, blowing some explosive dynamites and even throwing the deck of razor sharped cards at them both. The couple yelped as they both dodged and evaded the attacks, and also covered each other as well.

After Psychopath Joke threw some pies at Flash and Sunset's faces, he charged and swung his fire extinguishers at their faces. And just before he could use his knife to finish them off, Sunset quickly fired her spell to blind him. Flash swung his Windstorm Spear in knocking him off. He then tried to thrust and struck his spear at Psychopath Joke, who happily dodge and evade the attacks for five times. He then slammed another pie on his face. As Flash was recovering for the attack, Psychopath Joke jumped and attacked him from his back. Flash grunted and struggled in pain to get the mad clown Mystic Pony out of him.

Weakened and injured, Flash fell on the ground hard. Psychopath Joke was about to finish him off until he got his face hit by war fan, followed by a punch. Sunset continued punching and kicking him for ten times. But she got grabbed and slammed to the ground hard by Psychopath Joke. The mad clown Mystic Pony was about to finish her off. But instead, he got his left chest struck by Windstorm Spear. Flash screamed angrily as he weakly yet determinedly charged and rammed him to the edge of the walls. Psychopath Joke resisted by hitting and stabbing him a lot.

Close to the edge, the Crystal Commander gave a last push on the mad clown to the wall's. However, he barely fall. And just he could do anything, Sunset charged and kicked him off. Psychopath Joke screamed in fear while falling straight on his soldiers.

Flash sighed in relief that he and Sunset have defeated Psychopath Joke. Feeling wounds and pain on his body, he grunted before fell on the ground. She approached and checked on him. She then used her healing spell on him, hoping he will be alright.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _'Cause you don't know what you've got  
Until it's gone  
Until it's gone  
Until it's gone_

Shining Armor and Rexstrike continued battling with Deadlock. Squidminator screeched out loud as he activated and shocked his paws at both of them to back off. They then got grabbed and coiled in its tentacles. They grunted in pain to feel its grip and electricity.

Deadlock was about to finish them off. Suddenly, a boulder was thrown and knocked both him and his Ancient Beast off to the ground, freeing Shining Armor and Rexstrike. Puzzled by surprise attack, ponies turned to the direction where the boulder was thrown. To their shock and relief, they both found Cutie Mark Crusaders and even Flurry Heart were cheering happily as they're near to the catapult. The foals are responsible for saving their lives.

Shining Armor and Rexstrike turned and faced the Colonel of Storm Kingdom Army. Deadlock screeched wildly as he swung and struck his Magical Beast Staff at the Leader of E.R.A.s, who continued blocking and deflecting the attacks as long as he can. Rexstrike charged and rammed him to the ground. He then gave some punches on High Priest of Storm Kingdom. After fifteenth punch, Deadlock grabbed both of his hooves before kicked and bounced him off. Shining Armor fired his Unicorn Burst at Deadlock before unleashing Repel Force in knocking him off.

Deadlock grunted in pain as he recovered from the attack. He held up his Magical Beast Staff before gave a loud roar, awakening Squidminator again. He mount his beast as he began the fierce rampage upon Shining Armor and Rexstrike, who both turned and ran for their lives. While they were running for their lives, their E.R.A. Soldiers provide firing cover and attacks the beast. Though the creature was indeed injured by attacks, nevertheless, it continued attacking the ponies and destroying most of arsenals and artillery.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _Until it's gone  
Until it's gone  
Until it's gone  
Until it's gone  
Until it's gone_

Shining Armor and Rexstrike came across to a dead end. They turned and face Deadlock and his Squidminator. The High Priest and his Ancient Beast were about to finish them off. Suddenly, the hole was opened and revealed itself to be a Dragoon Republic's Juggernaut. Inside, Cutie Mark Crusaders were pressing lots of buttons to activate its power. And it did by unleashing powerful flamethrower at Deadlock and his Squidminator.

Both Deadlock and Squidminator screamed in pain and agony upon feeling the burn on them. They all have burnt and crisped to death. Shining Armor and Rexstrike sighed in relief. They turned and looked at Cutie Mark Crusaders and Flurry Heart, who were smiling at them. The E.R.A.'s Leaders gave the children hoof bumps.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _'Cause you don't know what you've got  
Oh you don't know what you've got  
No you don't know what you've got  
It's your battle to be fought_

After finishing up with his ritual, Tao placed himself in lotus position on the whitish mark of ancient ritual symbol with garlic, ancient lantern, flute, blue crystal and bronze bell. He then began chanted, causing himself to glow in white. He concentrated and summoned a large energy ball in bluish color with electrical thunder surging on it.

With his chanting complete, Tao screamed out loud as he fired the electrical energy ball to the sky. It exploded and rained its energy power upon the battlefield and across the land. They all rained down and hit most of enemy war machines and war beasts. Most technologies shocked out of their systems including the mind-control devices on Ancient Beast. And more surprise, Ancient Beasts disappeared out of everyone's sights.

Dark Mystic Ponies and Storm Guards became scared and worried. They dropped their weapons as they all panicked and escaped with their own lives. And at the same time, E.R.A. cheered out wildly and happily as they have won another battle again. Shining Armor and most of his officers sighed in relief as they have survived another fight.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _No you don't know what you've got  
'Til it's gone  
'Til it's gone  
'Til it's gone_

* * *

At Canterlot Castle's throne chamber, Dark Curse was looking at the captured yet ruined capital city. He witnessed most of enslaved and captured ponies and creatures were cheering out wildly and happily. Most of Dark Mystic Ponies and Storm Guards struggled to stand up and recover from their painful defeat and heavy casualties. They even tried to reboot their weapons and arsenals.

Dark Curse turned his attention to scarred Amon, wounded Guildenstern and bruised Psychopath Joke. Three of them bowed humbly while looking down.

"Despite some major defeats we have suffered and also the losses of supplies and armory. But it is worth of our risks," Dark Curse said calmly as he walked passed his officers. He stood before the butterfly symbol. It slowly faded and revealed the same mark that Sunburst has found from the Canterlot Garden. He smirked darkly and amusingly, "We are closed to complete our true agenda. All we need now is both Elemental Elements of Light and Darkness, and also the Orb of Lost Soul. It will become fruition. Order shall be restored under the reign of chaos."

* * *

After the fierce battle against the Deadlock and Dark Mystic-Storm Kingdom's Arsenals, the E.R.A. Main Force is now taking a break and resting from it. Both Jason's and Princess Cadance's Teams have escaped and returned to Ponyville Town safely. The doctors and nurses are checking up and treating soldiers' wounds including Shining Armor and his team.

Shining Armor and all of E.R.A. Officers were gathered inside the war council. They're all were treated with medicine and bandages. They're now were discussing about the latest reports.

Flash groaned in pain, "Not sure if I want to fight those things. I'd rather not. It almost kill me."

"No kidding," Sunset agreed. She turned and looked at Tao, "What was that spell did you use?"

Tao sighed, "'Blackout Ritual Spell' helps us to shocked and destroy most of their war machines and technologies for good. 'Home Returning Spell' allowed to send most of Ancient Beasts back where they came from - Jurassic Land for good."

"That's some good news," Rexstrike said in relief before groaned painfully, "I'd never ever want to face Squidminator again. I still feeling some aches on my back."

"No kidding." Jason agreed as he patted Blue gently, "I think having one species as partner is enough. This girl is more than enough I can handle."

"Either way, we should be thankful of Mr. Tao. If you hadn't use spell, our force will be finished," Shining Armor added with moan of pain.

"Speaking 'spell'," Princess Cadance said in concern as she turned and looked at Sunburst, "Sunburst, what did you learn about that ritual mark? What does it do? What got you spooked?"

Sunburst sighed before shown his concern and feared looks, "Something dangerous... Something terrifying... Something that no one would dare to use..." Everyone looked at him. He continued while shivering in fear, "That ritual is the Dark Sacrificial Ritual."

"Dark Sacrificial Ritual?!" Everyone asked in confusion.

Tao gasped, "Aieyah?! Not that! Any but that!"

"What is that?!" Starlight asked in concern.

"Dark Sacrificial Ritual is an ancient yet terrifying and dangerous ritual that not only resurrect the dead, but also bringing destruction and death on the world for recreation. It also destroy and free imprisoned creatures from another powerful trapped dimension including the Demon God himself," Sunburst said fearfully and uneasily, shocking the group. He continued, "To do such spell, it required specific ingredients and material especially sacrificing a living soul to achieve it."

Tao nodded, "Sunburst is right. But what is Dark Curse trying to accomplish it for? Who is he trying to resurrect or even breaking someone free from the imprisonment?"

"No clue..." Starlight admitted in concern. She then gave some deep thoughts, "I may have theories about what he can do." Everyone turned and looked at her. She continued, "We all know that Dark Curse wanted nothing but the destruction of order, peace and harmony especially trying to recreate them under his reign of chaos and destruction. That require something powerful enough to do so..."

"I don't get it," Shiroi asked in concern, "What are you trying to get to?"

Starlight sighed, "I'm saying that he's looking for ancient creature from the old history. What kind of creature that desired destruction and chaos especially bringing death to harmony?"

Everyone gave some thoughts of what Starlight was referring to. Tao gasped, "The Demon God!"

Everyone gasped in shock and concern. Cutie Mark Crusaders gasped, "Demon God?!"

Cutie Mark Crusaders screamed in fear, and even scared Flurry Heart to cry tearfully. Everyone was in shock and surprised by their reaction. Luckily, Grunt came to held and hug them for comfort, which calmed them down a bit.

"It make sense now," Sunburst said in concern and fear, "With the power of the God besides him, he could bring destruction and death to our world! That's gotta be his true agenda!"

Flash sighed, "Well, at least stop his plan for good."

Han nodded in agreement, "Yeah. We wouldn't be worry about that anymore."

"No, it is not," Mighty disagreed. Everyone turned and looked at him. He continued, "In order to free Demon God, the Dark Sacrificial Ritual required special and unique ingredients and conditions such as his essences of Thirteen Chaos Heralds, millions of living souls, all corrupted and darkened Elements of Harmony and also the key ingredient is the death of the Light and the rage of the Darkness."

Everyone gasped in shock and concern of what they just heard. All of them chatted in concern and fear after puzzling the information together.

"You've gotta be kidding me," Han snapped in annoyance.

"That's why Dark Mystic Ponies wanted the Elements of Harmony," Starlight said in concern, "They used Storm Kingdom to hunt and capture our friends!"

Sunset hissed, "And also, Twilight and Shadow Dragon are being involved of the ritual as well."

"Indeed, we must find and destroy the rituals," Tao exclaimed in concern, "If my son and his friends ever captured or returned home, we'll be doomed!"

Dragon Kick nodded, "Yeah! I'll alert all the resistance about this. And hopefully, Nezha sent reinforcement and supplies here soon. We have to push our enemies back to Dark Mystic Realm for good."

"Bad news!" Sergeant Fennix's voice exclaimed. Everyone turned to the tent's entrance, where the sergeant just enter. He panted, "Nezha can't sent reinforcement, just supplies and little war machines only. He claimed that they're still battling with the Dark Mystic Invasion. We then got cut out from the line, and not even our Mystic Soldier could use the portal to return home too!"

Everyone gasped in shock again. Dragon Kick was in deep shock and concern, "But that's impossible! The enemy fleets are too few to invade and conquer our land! In fact, they should have finished the job yesterday! And also, they should have sent reinforcement across the Equestria!"

"Huh?!" Shining Armor asked in concern, "Then, why would he lied to us?! Why would he abandon us?!"

"He wants the Equestria destroyed," Jason said suspiciously. Everyone turned and looked at him. He continued, "He harbor hatred and agenda against the mortals since the Humans took everything from him. He also wanted to keep his kind safe in home zone."

Everyone was in shock and concern of what they just heard. Princess Cadance hissed, "This can't be happening..."

"Then, we're doomed?!" Shining Armor asked in concern.

"Aieyah!" Tao exclaimed in fear.

* * *

Outside of Ponyville Town's Walls, Shadow Five and her scouts were gathering and moving some wounded soldiers inside the town. They even took some of their damaged weapons, arsenals and artillery, and even the enemies' for repairs and upgrades.

Indigo was looking at the new blaster as she was amused and happy. She imagined of playing with the blaster for the moment. She then heard a twig snapped. She turned to a damaged MAHC Tank, where she found shadowy figure. Uncertain and suspicious of it, she decided to check it out. As she slowly approached to the damaged missile tank, she found nothing.

Indigo hummed suspiciously before shrugged it. As she turned back, she found her suspect stood before her. The creature scared her off. And it wasn't alone, more of them have come and surrounded her. This made her uneasy and scared.

"What the heck?! How did you all get here?! What do you want?!" Indigo demanded frantically as she armed with her Wind Naginata. She gasped, "What did you do to my mom and dad?! Where are they?!"

The creatures armed themselves with their sharp claws and weapons while making eagle's screech noise. They slowly approached her like they were about to attack her. Even though she is armed, Indigo is scared to do anything. They screeched out loud as they jumped up high above her.

Indigo gasped and screamed, "NO! STAY BACK! MOM! DAD! ANYONE?! Heeeeeeeelllllllllpppppppppppppp!"

Who are they?! What do they want with her?!

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._


	13. Chapter 12: Hippogriffs

**Chapter 12: Hippogriffs**

**_"Thanks to Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom, Tempest and her crew able to catch up to us. Rather than just keep on running and hiding from them, Blazefist and Aqua have decided to fight back. And so, most of us agreed._**

**_With the help of Captain Celaeno and her crew, and even Seapony Sisters; we have managed to repel and defeat Tempest and her crew especially their Ancient Beast - Oshibka and its hive. We also rescued Capper from them too. We then escaped the enemy blockade, with the help of Armor Strike-I._**

**_Now, we're on our way to Mount Aris, hoping to find and secure the Hippogriff's help and the Orb of Lost Soul as an exchange with Skullitron for our alliance to complete. But once we get there, we're about to learn of what transpired to Hippogriffs and also the dark secret behind an ancient relic..."_**

* * *

_**"We had to crash the gunship at the bottom of the mountain!" **_Rarity's voice demanded angrily yet frustratingly.

After escaping Tempest and her crew, Mane Six and their allies continued their journey to Mount Aris. Unfortunately, something happens to the Armor Strike-I as it was flying out of control. It crash landed on the beach of Mount Aris. And so, the ponies have no choice but to walk and climb to the top of Mount Aris.

"Well, we would have gotten to the top if not for someone letting the cat near me!" Shorty exclaimed angrily. He then sneezed out loud. He blew his handkerchief, "I'm allergic to cat!"

Capper groaned as he was holding Rarity on his back, "It wasn't my fault if that fatso of yours hadn't push me that hard on you!"

"Hey!" Laxtinct protested angrily and annoyingly.

Capper sighed, "Besides, I was trying to ask you to slow down the gunship. That's all. I wasn't having fun with flying, not after my first experience with airship."

Captain Celaeno scoffed annoyingly, "Watch it, cat! You're insulting its captain since I saved your ass!"

Capper groaned, "Thanks for pointing that out."

Rarity screamed in frustration, "That's it! I simply... cannot... even! I have nothing! The bad guys have won!" She then whined out loud, "I'm so sorryyyyyyyy-y-y-y!"

Everyone couldn't help but feel annoyed and frustrated by Rarity's usual dramatic. Can't she be quiet for the moment.

"Is she always like that?" Capper asked in annoyance. Shorty nodded while sneezed out loud. He groaned, "I prefer her when she's not cranky and dramatic."

Shorty sighed, "You have no idea."

Rainbow, who is on the top of Mount Aris, turned to her friends and shouted, "We're almost there!"

Rarity growled, "Will you stop saying that?!"

Captain Celaeno sighed, "No offense, Rainbow. She has the point of 'almost there' when we're not even at the top."

"No, really!" Rainbow disagreed happily. She quickly lead and guide her friends to the top of Mount Aris. She smiled, "We're actually here!"

Mane Six and their friends were standing before two large Hippogriff Statues-like entrance. They're all surprised and relieved that they have finally reached their destination.

"I don't believe it..." Nyx said in surprise.

Twilight smiled happily, "Me neither, Nyx. But this is it!"

Blazefist snarled with a bit of anger, "Hippogriff..."

Aqua nudged Blazefist's shoulder, "Blazefist, cool it."

Laxtinct nodded calmly, "Yeah. Try not to blow your steam, kay?"

Blazefist groaned in defeat, "Fine. But don't expect me to be nice when they tried to kill us..."

"Never thought we'd be back here," Roughneck said dryly.

Soul Sweetie sighed, "Yeah..."

"Well, I'll be." Applejack agreed before laughed briefly, "Hippogriffs, here we come!"

Rarity sighed, "Time to rest my hooves!"

"Girls, don't get your high hope," Captain Celaeno called in concern. Everyone turned and looked at her. She continued, "Just remember what we told you."

Mullet nodded, "Yeah. The Hippogriffs have disappeared since Storm King conquered it."

Everyone remained silent for the moment as they knew that Captain Celaeno was right. They might not able to find the Hippogriffs since it was conquered two years ago. Nevertheless...

"Don't worry, we will find them," Soul Sweetie said confidently. She the gave uneasy and worried looks, "Just need to remember where the hidden passage is."

Everyone groaned in annoyance as they all have sweat dropped on their heads while fell to the ground. They could not believe of what they just heard.

"Are you kidding me?!" Terrorcreep snarled angrily.

Fluttershy grabbed and held Terrorcreep while patting his head gently, "Now, now, no reason to get angry. I'm sure we'll figure it out together."

Roughneck nodded, "Yeah. With many of us here, I'm sure we can cover the ground."

"In that case, we'd better start now," Shadow Dragon said firmly.

Twilight nodded in agreement, "Yeah. No doubt Tempest and her crew will figure out our plan. We have to hurry before they get here."

"Well, let's do it then," Iris said firmly and calmly.

Mane Six and their allies chatted and nodded in agreement. They all marched into the Gates of Hippogriffs. Once filled with excitement and hope, their reactions slowly turned into shock, worried and feared as they are now witnessing the destruction site of Hippogriff City. And also, there were no signs of life and it was too quiet for now.

While Captain Celaeno and her crew remained firm and calm yet silent for the moment, Mane Six and their allies couldn't believe in their own eyes that Storm Kingdom and Dark Mystic Ponies have indeed invaded and conquered the Mount Aris. Hippogriffs are nowhere to be seen. Not even their corpses can be found.

"I don't believe it..." Capper said in shock and concern.

"Welcome to the Hippogriffia..." Captain Celaeno said dryly, "Well, what's used to be..."

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _Crawling in my skin  
These wounds, they will not heal  
Fear is how I fall  
Confusing what is real_

"I don't believe it..." Rarity said in concern.

"It is true," Tailtech said in concern and shock, "Storm Kingdom and Dark Mystic Ponies really did invade and conquer the Hippogriffia. You'd think that-?!"

"No bodies, remember?" Icy interrupted firmly and calmly, "Like Soul Sweetie said, the Hippogriffs could be hiding. They could be alive."

Spike gulped in fear, "Man, those guys really turned this whole place into a ghost town."

"A g-g-g-g-ghost town?!" Fluttershy stuttered in fear and shock.

Terrorcreep snarled at frightened and worried Spike, "Not funny, Spike..."

Spike gulped, "I wasn't."

"Then, what should we do now?" Flare Tiger asked in concern.

Twilight hummed firmly and calmly, "We'd better split up and find the hidden passage. Tempest and her crew will be here soon."

Shadow Dragon nodded in agreement, "Yeah. The sooner the better. Split up now." He turned to Seapony Sisters, "Princess Soul Sweetie and Roughneck, I hope you jog your memory soon. We don't have much time now."

Soul Sweetie nodded in understanding, "I will try."

"Leave it to us," Roughneck said firmly and calmly.

Mane Six and their friends split up to find and activate the hidden passage, that would lead them to Hippogriffs. And hopefully, they can find the creatures very soon.

Twilight, Shadow Dragon and Iris headed to the northern city. Applejack, Saber and Flare Tiger headed to western city. Rarity, Shorty, Tailtech, Icy and Capper checked on the eastern city. Rainbow, Blazefist, Aqua, Captain Celeano and the pirate crew checked on southeastern city. Fluttershy, Terrorcreep and Seapony Sisters were searching on northwestern city. Pinkie and Laxtinct were finding on northeastern city. The children worked together to search and locate on southwestern city.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _Discomfort, endlessly has pulled itself upon me  
Distracting, reacting  
Against my will I stand beside my own reflection  
It's haunting how I can't seem  
To find myself again  
My walls are closing in_

However, their search has come to naught. All Mane Six and their allies could find is the ruins of city and houses, the forest were burnt and chopped down to pieces, mosses were placed everywhere and no sign of Hippogriff, so far.

Eventually, Mane Six and their allies regrouped at once to the central square of Hippogriffia City for the reports.

"Anything?" Twilight asked in concern.

Everyone chatted and shook their heads in concern. Applejack sighed in concern, "Sorry, Twilight. We tried."

Twilight grunted in frustration, "No, it can't be. This can't be it. There must be somewhere we didn't check it out. We're missing something."

Shadow Dragon sighed as he patted Twilight's back, "Don't worry, Twilight. We will find it, Twilight. I promised."

"I agreed with Shadow Dragon," Iris said firmly and comfortingly, "I'm sure we'll find the hidden passage. Count on it, Twilight."

**_SQUAWKED!_** Mane Six and their allies got alerted by Squabble's squawking. They quickly followed and headed towards the humanoid parrot's squawking direction. Upon arriving to their destination, they found Squabble staring and looking at the large wall. They all turned and looked at it. They found something shocking yet frightening.

Mane Six and their friends were looking at the wall portrait of demonic yet scary crimson Pegasus unleashing the blazing flames and slaughter upon some Hippogriffs across the land. It shocked and scared Mane Six and their new friends. Dragon Strike Force became uneasy and worried about the portrait. Blazefist remained firm and calm while looking at it. Both Aqua and Laxtinct were uneasy and worried about the portrait.

Rap Replay's Voice: _Without a sense of confidence I'm convinced  
That there's just too much pressure to take_

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _I've felt this way before  
So insecure_

"Wow. Freaky..." Capper remarked in shock.

Pinkie nodded, "No kidding. This is the scariest picture I ever seen."

"W-What is this?!" Fluttershy asked fearfully.

"Aw man! I'd never seen this kind of picture before..." Spike said in concern.

Nyx hummed in concern as she looked at the portrait carefully, "Does the picture looked familiar to any of you?"

"Yeah, it does..." Lance agreed before showing shock and concern, "No way. It couldn't be..."

"It is, guys." Laxtinct said fearfully. Everyone turned and looked at him. He gulped, "That's Blazefist."

Mane Six and their new friends were in shock and concern. Rainbow remarked, "No way. That's Blazefist?"

"But that thing doesn't look like him!" Rarity protested in concern.

"It is true, Rainbow Dash. He was the 'Scourge of the Hippogriffs'." Aqua said calmly and firmly. She then looked at the wall portrait. She hummed in concern, "Never thought the Hippogriffs still remembered Blazefist as the boogieman."

"Neither do any of us," Saber agreed.

Shorty sighed, "technically, most of Water Tiger Kingdom consider Bladestrike, Blazefist and Laxtinct as the boogiemen since they did terrorized us a lot at the Battle of Southern Eagle Fortress from early A.E." Everyone turned and looked at him oddly. He cleared his throat, "Sorry. Just pointing out."

Blazefist scoffed as he crossed his hooves tightly, "Whether these Hippogriffs remember me or not, they have the right to fear me after what they did." He turned and looked away from the wall as he was about to walk away, "We have the mission to complete."

"Don't mean to pry, Commander. But what happen?" Captain Celaeno asked. Blazefist halted as he turned and glared at her. She continued, "What make Hippogriffs scared of you?"

Capper hummed suspiciously, "Or better yet, what makes you hate them so much in the first place?"

Dragon Strike Force especially Aqua and Laxtinct were uneasy and worried as they knew that Blazefist never liked to talk about his past, involving of Hippogriffs and his deceased son. However, the question didn't bother the Commander much.

Annoyed and angered to recall of his past, Blazefist sighed as he decided to talk about it. He turned and faced to his team and friends, "Hippogriffs took everything from me. They destroyed my life. And they took my happiness away."

* * *

_**Flashback**_

_**In 140 A.E., during Qin Dynasty Period,**_

_Blazefist and Laxtinct, were still young children, were having great time at the small village. They also were having fun with their friends, and also worked very hard on farming and business with their parents. However, their home was often attacked and robbed by Hippogriff Bandits, causing famine on the village._

_Luckily, Azure Phoenix and his army, were patrolling on the eastern region, came across to Blazefist's village. They spotted Hippogriff Bandits invading and robbing the village. This prompt the Imperial Phoenix Force to fight and repel them for countless times. The villagers thanked the imperial force so much._

_**"Before Lax and I became part of Imperial Phoenix Kingdom and even the Mystic Ponies or founding our own team,"** Blazefist narrated, **"We were just peaceful peasants from the small village during the period of Qin Dynasty. However, my home is often robbed by the Hippogriff Bandits for money and food. But thanks to Azure Phoenix and his soldiers, we were saved for countless times."**_

_By the time of 145 A.E., Azure Phoenix and his army were involved of Yellow Scarf Rebellion, thus, leaving the village defenseless. Hippogriff Bandits have returned to not only robbing, but also slaughtering the villagers including Blazefist's family and burnt down their home._

_Blazefist and Laxtinct were the only survivors of the village. And so, the crimson Pegasus did what he has to do to protect his brother while struggling to steal and fight for the survival. He even fought and defeated some bandits and thieves to get the food and money._

_**"But during the Yellow Scarf Rebellion, the Hippogriff Bandits came back again. And this time, they're not gonna just robbed us but slaughtering us and burnt down my home. My home is gone. My family is dead. Just me and my bro. I did what I have to keep my brother safe."**_

_Though Blazefist and Laxtinct joined Azure Phoenix's army for the cause, he has personal agenda against the Hippogriffs. They both fought bravely and determinedly, in the name of their lord. And at the same time, when and wherever he finds Hippogriffs as he personally fought and killed them._

_**"Since that day, I want nothing more than find and kill all of Hippogriffs for what they have done to my family and home. So, both me and Lax joined the Imperial Phoenix Army to restore peace and order, and also get my revenge. But it wasn't enough to let go my hate and anger."**_

_Years later during Three Kingdoms of Ma Period,_

_After the Battle of Southern Eagle Fort, Courage Tiger and Azure Phoenix have negotiated and made truce between two kingdoms. Both Aqua and Blazefist married as the symbol of peace and truce. They both have fallen in love, and eventually become the family. Aqua gave the birth of her first son - Ruby. This made Blazefist happy pony as he finally let go of his hatred on Hippogriffs and moved on._

_**"But that changed. Ever since Courage Tiger sent his sister Aqua to me for marriage and peace between our armies, I finally let go of my hate and moved on. We became family and finally have a son. I named him Ruby."**_

_Six years later, Blazefist was summoned to the Xu Chang Palace. Azure Phoenix was being targeted and attacked by the Hippogriff Assassins. With the help from his allies, they both repel and defeated most of them. However, when Blazefist wasn't looking, the assassin was about to kill him. Instead, Ruby jumped and pushed his father aside, thus allowing himself to get stabbed through heart._

_This shocked and scarred Blazefist, Aqua and even Imperial Phoenix Army to see Ruby get killed. Blazefist screamed in anger as he used the fire torch in killing the assassins. He turned and looked at Aqua, who was holding the dead body of her son. The rest of his allies and even Laxtinct lowered their heads down while cried tearfully for him. Blazefist gritted his teeth angrily as he has decided to take his revenge again._

_**"However, things went wrong. When Hippogriff Assassins were sent to assassinate Lord Azure Phoenix, I responded to it. I managed to defeat and kill them. But it comes with high cost. My son, just only 6 years old, got killed for trying to stop the assassin. That has crossed the line."**_

_Blazefist requested the expedition, which Azure Phoenix understood and allowed him to deal with his hated enemies personally. And so, Blazefist led his army to village-by-village as he personally defeated and captured most of Hippogriffs. Once they all caged in, he personally lighted the torch on them as it slowly burnt them alive._

_All Blazefist see and heard is the cries of his hatred enemies for responsible of his son's death. He has never forgive them ever since..._

_**"My lord understands my anger and hatred. So, he allows me to deal with them personally until there was nothing left of them..."**_

_**Flashback Ends**_

* * *

Blazefist has finished his narration of his hatred over Hippogriffs. Most of Mane Six and their new friends were deeply shocked and concerned to hear the story. Dragon Strike Force remained firm and silent as they knew it's never been easy for the commander to forgive Hippogriffs over the death of his son.

"Wow... That's unbelievable..." Mullet commented in shock.

Boyle nodded in agreement, "Just imagine if any of us died by our hated enemy, we'd do anything to avenge them. Believe me. I wouldn't care until my enemy is dead."

Captain Celaeno sighed, "I'm so sorry to hear that, mates. It must be hard for three of you."

"Sister, you don't know the half of it," Laxtinct said in concern, "I wasn't even involved of crazy expedition, at all. But when Blazefist came back from his mission, he looked really crazy and mad pony like he's enjoy killing them."

Aqua sighed while looked away in concern and fear, "That's what scared us the most. I broke up with him and return home when my brother needs my help."

"Believe me, Aqua. I was ashamed of it," Blazefist said shamefully as he approached and gave his wife a hug, "I'm sorry for everything."

Aqua held Blazefist's hoof while smiling sadly, "I know. But we're together again. We have our own kid again."

Blazefist kissed Aqua's cheek, "This time, I'll keep her safe. You can count on it."

Aqua smiled, "I know."

"Yeah. Let us hope nothing bad happen to Indigo," Iris said mysteriously, alerting Shadow Dragon and Saber. She continued, "I hate to think of what the same enemy could have done to her."

Blazefist hummed in concern, "I know, Princess. But I'm confident that she's alright. She's got friends with her."

Aqua nodded firmly, "Plus, she's a tough girl. She's not only the Wonderbolt and Water Tiger Soldier. She's our daughter."

Iris smiled mysteriously, "I'm sure she is. She has your fire in her."

"Yeah, she does," Blazefist commented happily while blushed in red.

"Iris?" Shadow Dragon asked in confusion and worried.

"You noticed it?" Saber asked in concern while dragging his friend away. Shadow Dragon turned and looked at him in surprise. The detective nodded, "Yeah, I did. So, does Twilight, Applejack and the kids."

Shadow Dragon was in shock and concern to ask, "Why didn't they-?"

Saber interrupted, "I'll tell you later. But not now."

Twilight, Applejack and the children distanced themselves from the group. They continued to have their discussion.

Applejack narrowed her suspicious eyes, "I don't like how she talks. Like she's expecting something to happen."

"Me neither," Twilight agreed, "She knows something is about to happen. But how are we gonna make her talk?"

"I might have an idea. You might not like it," Lance said in concern. They looked at him. He gulped, "Dad has to make her love him, so she can spit it out."

"Lance!" Twilight snapped in annoyance.

Lance hissed in concern, "Hey! I'd never say it's a good idea. But it's the only way. We have to tell him the truth."

"You kidding me?" Spike said in concern, "If he doesn't believe in AJ or Dash about what Iris did to them both, what makes you think we can?!"

Applejack sighed, "Spike has the point. She managed to turn the truth on me, instead on her. She managed to turn the rest on Dash."

"He has to know it," Nyx said in concern. She sighed, "They have to know it."

"I wish I could tell them. But without proof, we can't convince our friends to help us," Twilight said in concern.

Applejack sighed, "Hope Saber find the evidence to prove that Iris is an impostor or being controlled by someone else. It's the only thing we can convince everyone that Iris can't be trusted."

"You and me both, AJ," Twilight said in concern.

Alerted by hearing a harmonically song in his ear, Tailtech asked, "Hey, guys. Did you hear something?"

While everyone was confused and uncertain of Tailtech's question as they disagreed, Flare Tiger listened carefully as well. She gasped, "I heard it too. Listen."

As instructed, Mane Six and their friends let their ears out as they listened carefully to whatever sound Tailtech and Flare Tiger have picked up with. They finally able to hear the sound. To their shock and surprise, they didn't expect someone humming calmly in deserted city. But where does it come from?

While listening to the source of sound, Icy turned and found something ahead. She saw a ruins of large ancient temple-like. She shouted, "The sound is coming from there!"

"What's in there?" Terrorcreep asked curiously yet seriously.

Shorty hummed, "Looks like a temple."

Soul Sweetie gasped, "The Hippogriff Sacred Temple?"

Roughneck hummed, "You don't think that-?"

"It has to be," Soul Sweetie said firmly.

"Let's check it out," Twilight said firmly.

"And remember, everyone, be on guard," Blazefist said firmly, "We're not alone..."

Everyone nodded firmly. Mane Six and their friends armed themselves with their weapons. While remaining vigilant and keeping their eyes out on danger, they slowly moved and approached to the old Hippogriff Sacred Temple. They entered it.

* * *

After entering the temple, Mane Six and their friends began passed through some debris and rubble of hallway. Few minutes have passed, they came across to a large ancient yet decorated chamber that was filled with a large pool of cleared water, some Hippogriff Statues and some waterfall. It also has a large magenta lotus pod in middle of lake. This was where the source of humming song comes from.

And to their surprise, they found a glowing yellowish figure was inside of it. She was singing and humming harmonically while taking a shower. Both Soul Sweetie and Roughneck seemed to recognize the figure.

And just before anyone could do anything, Roughneck shouted, "Cousin Skystar! You in there?!"

'Skystar' gasped, "Oh no!"

And just before anyone could stop and calm 'Skystar' down, the mysterious figure quickly escaped and disappeared from the lotus pod. Mane Six and their friends didn't get the chance to talk with her.

"Way to go, Roughneck! You scared her off!" Soul Sweetie scolded Roughneck, who was annoyed. She called, "Skystar! It's alright! It's us! It's Soul Sweetie and Roughneck!"

_"What?!"_ 'Skystar' Voice asked in shock and surprise, _"Soul Sweetie? Roughneck? Is that really you?"_

"Yeah! It's us, cous!" Roughneck confirmed happily, "Your favorite rough and tough cousin is in the house!"

_"No way!"_ 'Skystar' Voice exclaimed happily, _"But who are they? What do they want?! How do I know I can trust them, cous?"_

Mane Six and their friends looked uneasy and worried as they can't argue with 'Skystar' for the reasob. If they were in her positions, they would be suspicious and uncertain to trust some random strangers. How are they gonna convinced her to trust them?

"It's okay, cousin. They're with us," Soul Sweetie said calmly, "They can be trusted."

Roughneck nodded, "Yeah. They're our friends. They're the good guys too, just like-!"

Soul Sweetie nudged Roughneck's chest, silencing her. The greenish Seapony Sister groaned and glared at the pink one, who shook her head as she doesn't want to alert and scared 'Skystar' about Skullitron. It might give her wrong idea o scared her off.

'Skystar' hummed calmly, _"Okay... So, what do they want here?"_

"Please," Twilight pleaded sincerely and calmly, "The Storm King invaded our land. Our forces are doing their best to resist him until we find the Hippogriffs. We need their help."

'Skystar' gasped in shock and concern, _"The Storm King?!"_

While Mane Six and their friends were waiting still, the mysterious yellowish figure slowly emerged out from the top of left Hippogriff Statue. She flew down as she landed on the ground gently. She revealed herself to be a young yellow beautiful Hippogriff with blue curvy tail and mane with magenta colored rose on her on left, and also worn beautiful necklace of shells.

Mane Six and their allies gasped in surprise and shock to see a Hippogriff standing before them. Not only them, Laxtinct was stunned and touched by the beauty of the yellow Hippogriff especially her beautiful mane with flower. While blushed in red and awed happily yet cutely, Laxtinct can't help but falling in love with her. Aqua noticed his reaction as she smiled happily to noticed it while Blazefist was annoyed to see that.

"Cousins!" Skystar exclaimed happily. She charged and gave a tight yet happily and passionately hug to both Soul Sweetie and Roughneck, "I'm so glad I see you guys again! I can't believe that you're alive!"

"Alive?!" Soul Sweetie asked in surprise.

Roughneck groaned, "Seriously? I thought you guys knew!"

"Knew?! Are you kidding me?!" Skystar asked in shock and concern as she let her cousins go, "None of us knew you all were alive at all!"

Mane Six and their friends were in shock and surprise to hear what Skystar has said. Could Queen Novo deceived her own kind from knowing that the Seaponies are rescued and sheltered by AxeKnight Warriors Corp?!

Skystar turned to her new friends. She shook their hooves and claws, and even Blazefist and lovely dozed Laxtinct while greeted happily, "It's so nice to meet you all in pony! So hard to believe that I'm actually meeting some creatures, who are Storm King's enemies and coming here to find us! Thank goodness that you came! Otherwise, I'd be going crazy!"

"Hate to be rude. But can you take us to the queen?" Iris asked in concern.

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Yeah. We don't have much time."

"Of course! Of course! Don't worry! I'll take you all to my mom! Promised!" Skystar exclaimed happily, "Just follow me!"

"Her mom?" Mane Six and their friends asked in surprise.

"Yeah! My mom is Queen Novo!" Skystar exclaimed happily, "And so, I'm the princess."

Mane Six and their friends were in surprise and shock to hear it. Laxtinct chuckled happily, "Wow. She's the princess? That's something..."

Pinkie giggled, "Yeah. And it's not even in the script for us to find out about her! But who cares?"

"Follow me! You're gonna love this ride!" Princess Skystar exclaimed

Needing the Hippogriffs' help and relic, Mane Six and their friends went and followed Princess Skystar as they headed towards the large white tiger-like statue. She pulled the string down, activating its mouth and revealed a hidden passage.

"Alright! This is it!" Princess Skystar exclaimed happily. She squealed happily, "This is gonna be fun!"

Mane Six and their friends took a peek on the White Tiger's mouth as it was leading into deep of the abyss. While Mane Six, the children and even Capper were scared and worried of what they were looking at, Dragon Strike Force and the pirates remained firm and brave.

"I hate to ask. Where does this lead to?" Rarity asked fearfully.

Fluttershy quivered in fear, "It doesn't look safe."

"Who knows?! It could be fun!" Pinkie cheered happily. Most of everyone groaned in annoyance about her randomly remark. She looked confuse and asked, "What?"

"Never mind," Shorty said in annoyance as he turned to Princess Skystar, "Are you sure it's safe?"

Princess Skystar hummed thoughtfully before giggled, "One way to find out. Here I go! Woohoo!"

And just before anyone asked, Princess Skystar jumped and dived through the Mouth of White Tiger Statue. This shocked and concerned Mane Six and their friends as they have no idea if they should go in or not.

_**"HEY! YOU COMING IN OR WHAT?!"** _Princess Skystar's Voice called.

While everyone was still uncertain and worried, Pinkie giggled, "You heard her! Cannonball!"

"Pinkie Wait!" Twilight protested in concern. Unfortunately, Pinkie dived into the Mouth of White Tiger. She groaned in annoyance, "I hate it when she does that."

"Don't worry. it's safe to use it, even though it's dark and long way to the Hidden City," Soul Sweetie said calmly. Everyone turned and looked at her. She giggled uneasily, "I kinda just remember now."

"Now you tell us..." Applejack said in annoyance.

Roughneck groaned, "You have no idea."

"Alright, everyone, let's move out now!" Blazefist said firmly, "We don't have much time."

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Yeah. Tempest and her crew will be here soon. Better follow them and find Queen Novo now."

Twilight groaned in defeat, "Good point. Hopefully, nothing's bad happens when we're going in that thing, even though it might be scary."

Rarity groaned, "I hate epic adventures."

"Quit complaining, Rarity," Shorty snapped in annoyance.

And so, Mane Six and their friends jumped and entered the Mouth of White Tiger at once. And at the same time, they all screamed fearfully, happily and wildly. The Mouth of White Tiger closed its mouth at once.

* * *

_**SCREAMED!**_ Mane Six and their friends were screaming and crying in shock and fear, though some like Pinkie, Flare Tiger, Rainbow, Aqua, the pirates and the children were having fun. They were sliding down through a long yet complex and spiral slides while avoiding both flying bats and dropping spikes.

After minutes have passed, Mane Six and their friends were reaching the end of ride. They just have gotten over the tallest hill as they dived straight towards the cave. They all screamed in shock and concern as they entered it. Upon ramming and knocking something very large and hard, all of them groaned and moaned in pain.

Mane Six and their friends were still recovering and getting up from the ground slowly. All of them were still in pain. They turned and looked at Princess Skystar, who smiled uneasily and awkwardly.

"Sorry about that," Princess Skystar apologized uneasily, "But that's the safest way to get here than going through the whirlpool. But trust me, you won't make it out alive if you don't have the Pearl of Transformation or gills."

Laxtinct laughed happily while smiled widely, "No problem, pretty bird. It's quite fun."

"FUN?!" Most of Mane Six and their friends asked in shock and annoyance while some asked happily and playfully.

Princess Skystar giggled happily as she helped Laxtinct, "You're a funny pony. But thanks. I knew making friends like you is fun and better than cooping inside here. I was so bored and crazy. Trust me. It's not very healthy."

Laxtinct chuckled happily, "No problem. Happy to have date with you." Princess Skystar looked surprise and confuse. He cleared his throat, "I mean 'fun' with you! That's what I mean."

Princess Skystar giggled again, "Definitely funny guy I ever met. I loved funny guys."

Laxtinct sighed, "And I like pretty birdies..."

Mane Six and their friends couldn't help but feel their hearts being touched and also awed happily and cutely. Iris gave disgust looks to other side. Blazefist was annoyed to see it while Aqua sighed happily.

"Well, what do you know," Aqua commented.

Blazefist groaned, "Unbelievable..."

"Come on." Princess Skystar said happily as she led her new friends out of the cavern, where she shown them to hidden and ancient yet beautiful decoratively Hippogriff's Aztec City-like. She smiled, "Welcome to the Hidden City, my friends!"

Mane Six and their friends awed and chatted in amazement and surprise upon looking at the Hidden City. Princess Skystar then led and guide them straight to the majestic decorated European Themed Castle-like. While walking through the city street, they found some Hippogriffs and the children, who were running and hiding behind the houses and city blocks.

Mane Six and their friends can't help but feel worry and uneasy yet understanding that the Hippogriffs have never met and encounter some strangers before in their life.

Aqua approached to Blazefist, "Now, Blazefist, just remember of what we're supposed to do."

Blazefist groaned, "You don't have to tell me twice, Aqua. I won't try to kill them. Promised."

"I know," Aqua said calmly, "I just need to remind you again. If you do it, I'll give you a knuckle sandwich! Got it?!"

Blazefist nodded nervously and fearfully while the rest of his friends chatted and snickered amusingly and playfully about him get scolded and owned by his wife. Nevertheless, they have arrived and entered the palace.

* * *

After entering the palace, Princess Skystar led Mane Six and their friends into the throne chamber, which was filled with dark blue walls, some bouquets of purple and greenish flowers, the floor was filled with decorated white flower patterns, hallway of several blue decorated ancient pillars with purple flower-like lamps, several emptied portrait frames on the walls, and top of the chamber was a purple flower-like throne chair with decorated window and on top of it was a beautiful white decorated chandelier with several hanging lamps. It was also filled with Hippogriff Elite Guards.

While Mane Six and their friends marveled and complimented on the decoration of throne chamber, they were heading towards the throne chair, where the Queen of Hippogriffs was sitting and sleeping peacefully on it. She was none other than Queen Novo.

Princess Skystar flew towards her sleeping mother. She then exclaimed happily, "Mother, look what I found!"

"Is it another shell?" Queen Novo asked dryly yet sleepily.

"Nope." Princess Skystar answered happily.

"Because I am telling you if it is another shell, I am—" Queen Novo was interrupted upon opening her eyes and looking at Mane Six and their friends. She gasped loudly in shock as he sat up straight. She turned and glared at her daughter, "Princess Skystar, whatta you done?! You know the outsiders are forbidden here! Guards!"

As responded, the Hippogriff Elite Guards armed themselves with their spears and pikes. They aimed their weapons at Mane Six and their friends. They were in deep shock and concern.

"Oh snaps!" Capper gulped in fear.

Captain Celaeno hissed, "You could say that again, kitty. And we haven't even start making trouble or looting their booties."

"So much for a welcoming committee..." Blazefist asked dryly. He turned and looked at his friends especially his brother. He asked "You sure you want them on our side. I rather have them roasted before they finished us off."

Laxtinct groaned, "Will you give it a rest?! They're protective, and plus, they haven't seen the daylight since Storm King conquered the Hippogriffia."

"He does have the point," Twilight agreed in concern, "If it were to us, we would do the same thing."

"Well, hopefully, they won't try to kill us," Rainbow said in concern.

"It's not them we should be worry about," Shadow Dragon said firmly while looking at Blazefist.

Aqua nodded understandingly, "Yeah. That's what worried me the most. I just hope he won't try to burnt out in rage."

Applejack hissed as she looked at Queen Novo's angry looks, "Yeah. And I don't think she's in mood to talk with us."

"We'd better do something now," Terrorcreep snarled dryly, "I don't like playing nice with them..."

"Terrorcreep, no fighting. We're here to make friends, not enemies," Fluttershy scolded firmly, "Please restrain your urge of fighting and overprotective of me."

Terrorcreep groaned, "I was just doing my job, you know."

The Hippogriff Elite Guards were getting close to Mane Six and their friends. They were about to put shackles on the heroes. Princess Skystar gasped in shock and concern as she flew to them for their aid.

"No no n-no! M-M-Mom, please! It is so not like that!" Princess Skystar pleaded, "The Storm King and Dark Mystic Ponies are trying to destroy their home, too! And also, Cousin Soul Sweetie and Roughneck are here!"

Queen Novo gasped in shock while looking at her daughter. Princess Skystar nodded happily as she pointed at Mane Six and their friends, where she spotted her Seapony Nieces among them.

"It is you! Guards, lower your weapons!" Queen Novo ordered. As commanded, her Hippogriff Elite Guards stand down. She flew down and approached to her nieces, "Soul Sweetie! Roughneck! You're both alright! I am so glad to see you're both-!"

"Wow! You got the nerve saying 'glad to see us both alive'!" Roughneck snapped angrily.

Queen Novo looked confuse and upset, "I don't understand."

Soul Sweetie explained, "Aunt Novo, Roughneck was talking about us and Seapony being rescued by Skullitron and AxeKnight Warriors when you weren't there for us."

Hippogriff Elite Guards and Servants gasped in shock and concern. They all muttered and chatted. This surprised and also made Mane Six and their friends suspicious that Queen Novo didn't tell anyone about it.

"So... It is true..." Queen Novo said in shock and concern. She sighed, "I am so sorry, honey. I really am. I thought Skullitron was trying to trick me. He tried to make me laid down my guard, so he can take me out and get the relic."

"You did a lot of worse, you know," Roughneck snarled angrily.

Queen Novo sighed in defeat and shame, "I know. But after hearing the news about Seaquestria's Fall, I couldn't risk sending my guards to search and rescue. I only assume that all of you were killed and captured as slaves. And even if I did, I fear of traps for us. I couldn't risk my subject's safety."

Mane Six and their friends couldn't believe in their eyes and ears. Queen Novo chose to leave Seaponies and even her own relatives behind for her subject's protection. Not only that, she also refused to come and collect them after learning Skullitron and his AxeKnight Warriors rescued them.

"I don't believe it..." Soul Sweetie said in shock yet angry, "So, you just abandon us?!"

Roughneck screamed in frustration, "Do you even have any idea of what we all have been through?!" Queen Novo remained silent. She continued angrily and tearfully, "If not for Skullitron rescued and kept us safe, then we wouldn't be here to tell you off for how much we hate you for abandoning us, letting us die and even insulting our friend and father figure! You honestly think that we're cool with what you have to do?! Do you think we're gonna forgive you after three damn years?!"

Queen Novo shook her head in shame, "No, I don't. But I will say this, honey. I will never stop thinking and missing you all especially my little brother. He hasn't been himself since the Fall of Seaquestria. He missed and loved his family so much. He'd do anything to be with them."

"Yeah, right..." Roughneck remarked sarcastically.

Princess Skystar spoke, "It's true. Mom and Uncle Skybeak do care. But because Storm King and Dark Mystic Ponies, we didn't have much choice but to stay hidden until they're gone or at least, some good creatures to come and find us. Please, don't be mad at my mom, cousins."

Soul Sweetie and Roughneck were still heartache and angry to forgive Queen Novo. The elder Seapony spoke, "We can't forgive you for what you did. But we understand, Aunt Novo."

Roughneck scoffed, "We're making sure that you won't bail on us."

"Thank you..." Queen Novo said in relief. She turned and looked at Mane Six and their allies. She asked, "And I assumed that you all are from both Equestria and Mystic Realm?"

Twilight nodded, "Yes. Yes, we are."

"I can only assumed that you came here to ask our help?" Queen Novo asked. Mane Six and their friends nodded happily. She sighed, "I'm sorry. I can't."

While everyone was in shock and concern, Blazefist spoke, "Wow. The Queen of Hippogriff denied our request? That's a surprise. Seeing you and your kind always run with your tail between your legs."

Laxtinct groaned, "Duh! Again?!"

Flare Tiger yelped, "Bad move, Blazefist!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Aqua asked in annoyance, "You wanna do it again, Blazefist?!"

Angered by his insult, Queen Novo turned and glared at Blazefist. She gasped, "'The Scourge of Hippogriffs'?! Here?! In my Hidden City?!"

Hippogriffs Guards and Servants especially Princess Skystar gasped in shock and concern. They all muttered and chatted in concern while looking at Blazefist. The Princess of Hippogriffs approached to Laxtinct.

"You didn't tell me that he's the 'Scourge of Hippogriffs'?!" Princess Skystar demanded in shock.

Laxtinct chuckled uneasily, "Slip my mind. Sorry."

Queen Novo growled as she jumped and landed before Blazefist. The Queen of Hippogriffs angrily glared at the Commander of Dragon Strike Force, who remained firm and serious while putting up his Fire Fist. The rest of his friends backed off while readied themselves to stop the fight. The Hippogriff Guards did the same thing as well.

"Have you come to finish us?!" Queen Novo demanded angrily. She then screeched angrily at Blazefist, "If so, Scourge; I will fight you to protect and keep my subjects safe . I will not let my kind be massacred again! That is my promise"

Aqua approached and tried stop her husband. But instead, he halted her by his gesture of hoof. Blazefist glared at Queen Novo and spoke dryly, "If I want you dead, then I would have done so many years ago and not today. And besides, I am not here for revenge."

"Is that so? What are you here for?"

"What do you think? You already heard what your kid has said?"

"And again, no," Queen Novo answered firmly, "What makes you think I would trust your kind again?"

Mane Six and their allies were in shock and surprised by Queen Novo's phrase about 'trust your kind again'. Did something bad happen to her when she encountered the pony? Or is it because of Blazefist that she refused to trust outsiders?

"'Trust your kind again'?" Twilight asked in shock and confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" Shadow Dragon asked.

Saber hummed in concern, "You're not talking about Blazefist, aren't you?"

"No. I was talking about the scared purple pony and a hedgehog. They deceived us all. They are the ones, who let the enemies in and conquered our home. They also forced us to run and hid beneath the city." Queen Novo said angrily. The revelation shocked and concerned Mane Six and their friends they knew the description well. She noticed it, "I assumed you know them well?"

"Yeah. They're Commander Tempest and Grubber. They both worked for Storm King," Applejack said firmly.

Fluttershy nodded fearfully, "Yeah. They're not very nice but scary and dangerous too. They're the ones, who led our enemies to invade and conquer our home."

"Not to mention, my mane and hooves are a mess!" Rarity complained angrily. Everyone turned and looked at her oddly. She yelped, "What?! It is true!"

Shorty groaned, "Honestly, Rarity."

"When she ever stop doing that?" Tailtech asked in annoyance.

Icy sighed, "Probably never, Tailtech."

"And also, the reason why we're here to ask you guys to help us and handover the Orb to us," Rainbow added firmly.

The Hippogriffs gasped in shock and concern to hear it. They all chatted and muttered in concern, once again. And this time, they're talking and discussing about 'The Orb of Lost Soul'.

"So, you're here for the ancient relic?" Queen Novo asked curiously yet suspiciously. Twilight nodded in confirmation. She sighed, "You're not the only group, who wanted the Orb. Skullitron, Storm King and even Dark Curse wanted it too."

"Really?" Mane Six and their friends asked in shock.

Princess Skystar nodded fearfully, "Oh yeah. And trust me, it wasn't very good. They won't stopped until they get the Orb."

"Well, you don't have to worry about Skullitron. He's on our side," Roughneck said confidently.

Soul Sweetie nodded in agreement, "Yeah. All he wants is the Orb of Lost Souls, so his alliance with us will be complete."

"Really? Did Skullitron tell you about the Orb of Lost Souls?" Queen Novo asked firmly.

Twilight nodded, "He did. He told us that the relic is the key of helping us to get victory. It's also the reason of helping Mystic Guardian to win the Multiverse War."

"Yeah." Shadow Dragon agreed, "With it, we might able to defeat our enemies and save Equestria."

"Then, all of us can lie happily ever after! The end!" Pinkie exclaimed happily.

The rest of their friends chatted and confirmed with Twilight and Shadow Dragon's stories.

"So, he did not tell you the truth..." Queen Novo said suspiciously. She turned to the dark blue colored Hippgriff Guard, "Stratus Skyranger, bring me the Orb of Lost Soul."

Stratus Skyranger gasped, "My lady, are you certain of this? You know that Orb is-!"

"I know. They don't. I must show them why," Queen Novo said firmly.

Stratus Skyranger nodded reluctantly. He flew off to another chamber. He returned as he brought the ancient box. He passed it to Queen Novo. She opened it. It revealed itself to be a dark crimson colored orb with demonic and scary skull with twin horns attaching it with strange dark essence-like flowing around it eerily and scarily. And there were ancient scriptures in there as well.

Mane Six and their friends looked shock and surprise to see it. And at the same time, they felt disturbing dark and eerily, and also hissing cold yet burning flames around the Orb of Lost Soul. Iris didn't seem to be affected as she remained calm yet happy and amused when looking at the Orb. Something isn't right with it.

"You felt it?" Lance asked in concern.

Nyx nodded fearfully, "Yeah. I'd never felt this kind before in my life."

"Me too," Spike agreed, "I don't think I'm gonna like this one."

Twilight hummed in concern while looking at the Orb of Lost Souls, "Something tells me that this Orb is not what it seems to be. And I don't think I'd like to know what it really does."

"Neither us do, Twilight." Applejack agreed in concern, "I don't feel good when I'm close to it."

Looking at Iris's mysteriously remained calm and relax, Shadow Dragon became uneasy and worried as he muttered in concern,

"Behold. The Orb of Lost Soul," Queen Novo sighed while showing the box of both the Orb of Lost Soul to her guests. She continued seriously and firmly, "It is time I tell you the secret behind this Orb. And also the reason why we are its guardians and also, why it must be protected."

Stratus Skyranger and his guards held some ancient slabs for Queen Novo explained and talked about the Orb of Lost Souls. And just before Queen Novo could narrate, Princess Skystar started at once while pointing at the first slab. It revealed picture of Mystic Heaven and Apocalypse Devil were at war against each other.

"Once upon a time, like, very and very long time ago, Mystic God and Demon God started the war with each other. They also created their own generals - Mystic Guardians and Chaos Heralds. They have been at war for a very, very long time." Princess Skystar explained happily and calmly. She then proceed to another slab, which shown Chaos Heralds were creating new weapon - Orb, "And in order to win this battle, the Chaos Heralds have decided that they create a new weapon of mass destruction for turning the tide. And, so they created the Orb of Lost Souls."

Mane Six and their friends gasped in shock and concern of what they just heard. The Orb of Lost Soul was created by Chaos Heralds for war?!

Queen Novo nodded, "It's true, honey. It's very true."

Princess Skystar turned to another slab, which scared her the most. It revealed of Chaos Heralds used the Orb of Lost Souls on both soldiers and innocents. Their souls were extracted out and absorbed within the orb by force. The Orb of Lost Souls empowered them into powerful strong warriors as they began slaughtered and destroyed most of their enemies. They even used it for dark ritual for resurrection or destruction. Seeing ancient scriptures have scared Mane Six and their friends, and even the children.

Princess Skystar sighed, "After the weapon of mass destruction finally created, Chaos Heralds tested and used it on some large numbers of soldiers, innocents, animals and more. The Orb's power is to extract out and absorbed the souls by force, ending the battle very soon. Not only that, the Orb can also make the Chaos Heralds more powerful and dangerous, and also for feeding them and ritual. Therefore, it was dubbed as 'The Orb of Lost Souls' for taking the souls away."

Mane Six and their friends were deeply shocked and scared to hear the story. They couldn't believe of what they just saw and heard of.

"But not for long. After Yami lost Hikari to Kyuubi Lilith, he betrayed his own kind by stealing and delivering the Orb of Lost Soul to Mystic Guardians for surrendering and joining their sides," Princess Skystar smiled as she looked at another slab, involving of Yami and his army changed sides and helped Mystic Guardians by getting the Orb of Lost Souls and defeated most of Chaos Heralds. She continued, "And in the end, the Mystic Guardians won the Multiverse War! Demon God and his Chaos Heralds are defeated, imprisoned and banished to different world. Never ever heard again."

Queen Novo nodded in confirmation, "Even though the Chaos Heralds are gone for good, Mystic Guardians feared that they will return someday. And so, they entrusted the group of fierce and protective creatures to guard the Orb of Lost Souls, at all cost. If anyone ever get the claws on it, the world will be at the end. All will be lost."

Mane Six and their friends were still in shock and concern as they couldn't believe it. The Orb of Lost Soul belonged to Chaos Heralds, and not Mystic Guardians. They can't believe that Skullitron didn't tell them about the Orb.

"I hope you understand this, everyone," Queen Novo said calmly, "No one can control it because the Orb will corrupt and kill you, by the second you tried to touch and hold it. Only Mystic Guardians and Chaos Heralds can. It's too dangerous to be used to fight the enemies."

"Never thought the treasure can be evil and curse," Captain Celaeno said in concern.

Lix groaned, "I hate evil treasure..."

Capper hissed, "Yeah. Worse than Misfortune Malachite."

"I can't believe it..." Twilight said in shock and concern.

"Me neither," Blazefist said in concern, "I'd never thought that the Orb of Lost Souls is actually Chaos Herald's relic, not Mystic Guardians'. This could be a problem..."

"Yeah..." Shadow Dragon agreed in fear, "Damn it. This isn't good."

Applejack sighed, "I knew Skullitron can't be trusted. I knew he lied to us!"

"He couldn't have!" Nyx protested, "He was so nice and good to us."

Spike nodded, "Yeah. He really did lots and lots of good things. He can't be working with Storm King or even wanted to conquer the land. He's not the bad guy!"

"He must have a good reason to do it," Fluttershy said in concern.

Pinkie nodded, "Yeah. He did help Yami to join and side with Mystic Guardians to win the war, you know."

"If so, then he wouldn't have bother and demand us to give the Orb of Lost Soul back to him!" Queen Novo snapped firmly, "His master entrusted it to Mystic Guardians, who put us as the guardians of the Orb. And under no circumstances, we will not let anyone get it, even though it did belong to Yami."

"Aunt Novo..." Soul Sweetie said in shock and concern.

Roughneck snarled, "How dare you?!"

"I understand you two are indebted to Skullitron for saving and protecting you both." Queen Novo said sympathetically. She sighed, "But he is using you to get me to give up the Orb of Lost Soul to him. And there is no telling what plans he may have for the Orb. Or worse, the Storm King and Dark Curse might have the chance to ambush and get the Orb. I cannot risk it. You must understand this."

Roughneck groaned in frustration, "This is so unfair. I hate turning back on him! He-!"

Soul Sweetie interrupted and spike to Roughneck, "I know, Roughneck. But Aunt Novo was right about the Orb. It's too dangerous to be used for fighting against the enemies."

Princess Skystar sighed, "I know it's rough and frustrating. But it's for the best, cousins."

Mane Six and their friends were still upset that they cannot use the Orb of Lost Souls for fighting against their enemies and also gained Skullitron's alliance.

"But you will join and help us, right?" Twilight asked hopefully.

Aqua nodded firmly, "Yeah. We have come a long way to get here."

"Storm King and Dark Curse will finished their conquest on both Equestria and Mystic Realm soon," Shadow Dragon said firmly, "We need all the help we can get to save our homes before it's too late."

"We need your help, Queen Novo." Icy pleaded, "Please, help us."

Iris nodded firmly, "You can't just ignore this. Our home needs help now."

Queen Novo sighed in defeat, "Honey, I'm sorry about your home. I truly am. But my responsibility is to protect my subjects." She closed the box as she passed it to Stratus Skyrangers. She continued, "And I must keep the Orb of Lost Soul locked away and guarded. It is not going anywhere."

Stratus Skyrangers left the chamber as he returned to the Vault, where he stored and kept the Orb of Lost Souls within.

"What?!" Lance, Nyx and Spike asked in shock, "No!"

Rarity gasped, "I can't believe it."

"You can't be serious!" Rainbow asked in shock and upset.

Fluttershy cried tearfully, alerting her husband to comfort her. She remarked sadly, "No. This can't be happening."

"So, that's it?" Blazefist asked dryly, "You decide to hide here while letting your friends and allies died?! And not to mention, you won't even take your arms and fight back?! You and your guys are bunch of cowardly assholes!"

Terrorcreep nodded firmly and darkly, "Some leader you are. At least, there are some brave leaders and heroes are willing to stand up for others, unlike you."

"No kidding. You are nothing like any of them," Saber said firmly.

"Guys, remain calm!" Shorty exclaimed in concern, "Don't antagonize her! We still need her help!"

Queen Novo was angered by the insults. She remained calm and firm, "Then, so be it. I rather be a coward than be a brave fool to get killed for strangers like you."

"But still, you can't just hide down here! Trapped forever!" Applejack insisted firmly, "There's so much you're missing!"

Pinkie nodded happily, "Yeah! If you help us, then you're gonna get some awesome party!"

"Trust me. Pinkie Pie is the best party planner in the world," Flare Tiger insisted happily, "Whatever you need, she will get it done for one day. You'll be in big surprise."

"Not to mention, we're gonna be best friends for life!" Laxtinct exclaimed happily. He then held Princess Skystar close to him, "And did I say that your daughter is the most beautiful Hippogriff I ever seen? I really do believe it! Everyone will think so too!"

Princess Skystar awed happily, "That's sweet of you."

"Won't you try it?" Tailtech asked hopefully.

Hippogriffs including Princess Skystar chatted and muttered in concern yet curious. They wondered if they should go and help the ponies to save their home from both Storm King and Dark Curse. And not to mention, they should try and checkout on new world as well. Capper, Captain Celaeno and her crew, and even Seapony Sisters nodded and chatted in agreement with their pony friends about helping them.

Queen Novo remained firm and serious with her thinking. She sighed, "The answer is still no. I will not send help to your home." Her answer shock and upset Mane Six and their friends. She then passed by the ponies, "I shall let you all sleep here for one night. By dawn, I want all of you to leave and return home. In the end, all of us lose, no matter how hard you try..."

Queen Novo exited and left the throne chamber. Mane Six and their friends can't help but feel upset, angry, sad and disappointed. They unable to secure Queen Novo's alliance and cooperation, and not even the Orb of Lost Souls. They have failed their mission. It means the Equestria will be doom, without reinforcement and help now! What will they do now?

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._


	14. Chapter 13: Love

**Chapter 13: Love**

**_"After our long journey from Equestria, we have finally arrived at Mount Aris. Just like Captain Celaeno has said, the Hippogriffia was indeed invaded and conquered by Storm Kingdom and Dark Mystic Ponies. And not to mention, it was deserted. No life around here._**

**_To our luck, we've found and met Princess Skystar, who is willing to help and led us to the Hidden City. We also get to meet with Queen Novo, who seems less pleasant and happy to meet the outsiders like us, no thanks to Tempest and Grubber. When we asked for her help and the Orb of Lost Soul, she refused. She gave us the darkest tale behind the Orb of Lost Soul, which turns out to be the Chaos Herald's Weapon of Mass Destruction and Ritual. Yeesh! I hate to think of what our enemies can do with it._**

**_Needless to say, we've got nothing from the Hippogriffs. No help. No relic. No reinforcement. Equestria is doom now. What can we do now?"_**

* * *

After Queen Novo refused the ponies' request of alliance and relic, she left the Throne Chamber for her seaweed wrap and massage. The rest of Hippogriff Guards and Servants also left as well. Mane Six and their friends could only do is stare and looked at the throne chair. They all couldn't believe that they have come so far, but all for nothing. Have they failed their mission?

"So that's it? We left home for nothin'?" Applejack asked in upset and disappointed tone.

"Not quite. We already learn that Hippogriffs won't bother to help us," Blazefist said firmly and calmly. Everyone looked and glared at him. He looked confused and exclaimed, "What? It's the truth! You saw that!"

"Plus, we still have Skullitron and some buddies of ours to help us out," Laxtinct exclaimed happily.

Capper, Captain Celaeno and her crew, and even Seapony Sisters nodded in confirmation due to the ponies helped gave them hope to become friends and fight for them.

Applejack scoffed, "I don't trust him. He did lie to us about the Orb of Lost Soul, and even the story about Yami and Hikari."

"I know. But we still need him," Twilight said firmly, "He and his army are the only reinforcement we have to depend on since Queen Novo won't help us."

"I fear it will not work," Terrorcreep said dryly, "Without the Orb of Lost Soul, Lord Skullitron will not send help to us."

Soul Sweetie was about to speak, Saber interrupted, "I doubt Soul Sweetie and Roughneck can convince him to join us. Demons are very strict and tricky when it comes to negotiation and deals. They will not do anything until they get what they wanted."

Shorty sighed, "Like Applejack has said, all for nothing..."

"Ooh. He beat you, sis," Roughneck joked.

Soul Sweetie groaned, "I hate it when he was right."

Rainbow groaned, "So, uncool! Totally uncool!"

"I know," Aqua said sadly.

While the ponies were muttering and moaning in defeat and sad over the failed mission, Princess Skystar was playfully thinking. She gasped as if she has the idea.

"Oh, my gosh! Best... idea!" Princess Skystar exclaimed happily, "You can stay with us! Forever!"

Princess Skystar laughed heartily and happily. Most of ponies looked uneasy and uncertain by her 'idea', though Laxtinct looked happy and lovely about it, and even Pinkie also happy about it.

Princess Skystar brought some items that are made of shells, "There are so many things we can do! We can make friendship bracelets out of shells and... picture frames outta shells and... decorative wastebaskets out of shells... Oh, I have so many projects that involve shells, haha!"

"Wow. This Hippogriff sure loved seashell a lot," Nyx commented in surprise.

Spike nodded in agreement, "Yeah. You could say that again." He turned and looked at Seapony Sisters, "So, why is your cousin loved the seashells so much?"

Roughneck groaned, "Soul Sweetie gave the present to Skystar on her 12th Birthday. And believe me, she's obsessed with the seashells! And only seashells! That's crazy!"

Soul Sweetie groaned in annoyance as she nudged Roughneck's chest, "At least, she's happy and make sue of them, Roughneck. That's all that matters."

"Whatever. She is worse as Silverstream and Bubbles," Roughneck remarked dryly and annoyingly.

Lance hissed, "That's kinda rude of you, you know."

Roughneck scoffed, "Like I said. Whatever..."

"Now I have someone new to share them with! I mean, aside from my friends, Shelly and Sheldon." Princess Skystar giggled a bit as she shown both red and purple shells with eyes. She laughed happily, "Right? 'Shelly'? And 'Sheldon'? Get it?"

Laxtinct sighed happily, "Who doesn't?"

"I think I fall in love with shells," Pinkie said happily.

"How is that solve our problem?!" Blazefist demanded angrily and fury, scaring Princess Skystar off. He groaned, "Did you honestly think that all of us will be happy for staying here forever?! And forgetting of what's more important than some stupid shells?!"

Everyone looked worry and scared to see Blazefist to get angry. Princess Skystar was scared and uneasily to say, "I... I... I didn't mean to-!"

"Well, guess what?!" Blazefist asked angrily, "We don't have time for playing hide'n'seek game or even making some stupid seashells! We have our home, our friends and our family to protect and save! And I will not wait around and do nothing when my daughter needs me the most! I can't and won't let her die again! Not on my watch!"

"Blazefist, calm down," Saber pleaded Blazefist, "She didn't mean it."

Shadow Dragon nodded, "You don't need to get angry. We know what's important. We get it."

"And believe us, we felt the same way too," Twilight agreed in concern.

"But not her. Not her mother. Not all of their kind," Blazefist said darkly and angrily. It shocked and hurt Princess Skystar. He continued, "All of them are nothing but bunch of selfish and pathetic cowards, who only cared for themselves and not for others. I will never forgive them for they have done and do now especially if it's my son!"

Everyone gasped in shock and concern while Princess Skystar looked hurt to hear what Blazefist has said to her. The Hippogriff Princess formed some tears coming out and flowing down on her cheeks.

"I'm sorry about what our ancestors have ever done to you," Princess Skystar snapped tearfully and angrily, "But believe me. I really want to help you guys. I really do! I don't even want to hide here and doing nothing for the rest of my life! I hate hiding and running from problems!"

Princess Skystar cried tearfully and sadly as she trotted off and exited the throne chamber. Everyone couldn't believe of what they saw. They turned and glared at Blazefist.

"What?!" Blazefist asked angrily.

"How could you?!" Laxtinct asked angrily.

"Blazefist, you really push too far," Aqua said dryly.

"Do you really have to go that far?!" Rainbow asked angrily.

Fluttershy nodded, "I agreed. And I understand that you have some issues with Hippogriffs. But Princess Skystar doesn't seem look like a bad creature."

"I concurred! She's the best cousin we ever had," Soul Sweetie agreed, "Sure, she's not smartest or bravest Hippogriff. She's very nice and funny too."

Roughneck scoffed, "Just blame Aunt Novo, not her, dummy."

Pinkie nodded angrily, "Yeah! And also, you can't blame Queen Novo for not trusting us or even wanted to send help either. You can blame Tempest for that mess too. She's just doing what is best for her subjects. Just like what ours and even Twilight did."

"Her?" Blazefist asked in annoyance before scoffed, "Not a chance."

Laxtinct sighed, "You really need to let go of your anger issue, bro. Seriously..."

Terrorcreep scoffed, "Unlike her, they're not cowards. They're brave and strong leaders, who never back down from the fight until they know when the end is near."

"I have to admit. He's right about it," Saber agreed, "All Queen Novo did is hide and let the world die."

Shorty nodded, "75 percent confirmed that if she keeps on hiding her for the rest of her lives, she not only let her civilization to be destroyed, but also the world."

"Terrorcreep/Saber/Shorty!" Fluttershy, Applejack and Rarity scolded angrily, "How could you?!"

"You know they have the point, girls," Tailtech supported the idea, "Just face the facts."

Icy groaned, "Tailtech! Did you forget why she did it?"

Tailtech shrugged, "Hey. I'm just pointing it out only."

"Pointing out?! Pointing out?! Are you kidding me, you guys?!" Pinkie asked angrily and annoyingly.

"Do I look like I'm kidding?" Blazefist asked angrily.

Pinkie groaned, "You guys saw how disappointed Princess Skystar was. Couldn't we stay and help her for just a little longer?"

"Yeah! She needs friends. She needs me," Laxtinct said sincerely with a blush. Everyone looked at him oddly. He yelped before cleared his throat, "As friends, of course."

"Why do we care about them?" Terrorcreep asked annoyingly.

Saber nodded, "It's not like they care about us."

"We probably should leave them rot here since they don't want to help us," Shorty agreed.

"Okay! That is harsh!" Rarity snapped angrily.

"Care or not! We should at least and try to help them!" Applejack said firmly.

Fluttershy nodded firmly, "Like Pinkie said, we should help them out. And who knows? We might change their mind to help us out."

Aqua hummed thoughtfully, "You know. They have the point. We could try and help them."

Blazefist groaned, "Are you kidding me, Aqua?! Not a million years I ever want to help those monsters!"

Pinkie groaned, "You're so unbearable and selfish pony!"

Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force gotten into a heated argument about the Hippogriffs. Twilight, Shadow Dragon, Flare Tiger and the children did their best to calm their team down from arguing with each other. The rest of creatures were in deep shock and concern. Iris remained calm and amusingly about the situation.

"Wow. I did not expect that," Captain Celaeno said in concern.

Capper nodded nervously, "Yeah. I thought they would be get along and help everyone else." He sighed, "Guess when you have some hated other creature, there's bound to be some big disagreement and fight."

"That is true. With them like this, there's no way we can help saving our home," Soul Sweetie said in concern, "We need to do something."

"Like fighting?" Roughneck asked, making the pirates squawked amusingly. Capper, Captain Celaeno and Soul Sweetie turned and glared at her. She groaned, "What? You've got a better idea?"

Both Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force continued their argument, making Twilight infuriating and annoying to shout. And at the same time, she also has some thoughts of what Pinkie has said about 'helping Princess Skystar'. It gives her some idea.

"Everypony, stop!" Twilight shouted angrily. Everyone stopped at once. She sighed, "I know all of us are frustrated and upset with what's been happening. But we will save our home. I can promise you for that."

"So, you have the plan, Twilight?" Applejack asked in surprise.

Twilight nodded, "We're doing Pinkie's plan."

Everyone was in shock and surprised by Twilight's plan. Blazefist groaned, "You're not serious about it, aren't you?"

"Is she serious?" Capper asked Captain Celaeno.

Captain Celaeno shrugged, "To be honest, that is the craziest plan I ever heard of."

"If she is, I just hope she's not following the original script," Flare Tiger said hopefully.

"Well, we still need to come up with a plan to get back." Twilight explained, "A few minutes won't make a huge difference. And if there's anypony who can cram a lifetime of fun into a blink of an eye, it's Pinkie Pie and Laxtinct! Spoiler alert, he likes her."

Everyone turned and looked at him. Laxtinct's face turned in red with smoke blowing out, "Aw, come on! That's my secret crush!"

"Dude. All of us knew it since we got here," Lance said amusingly.

"You've said it," Nyx agreed slyly.

"Oh no! Not a chance!" Blazefist disagreed.

Terrorcreep nodded, "I doubt they will change their mind to help us out."

"Well, it wouldn't hurt to try," Twilight said calmly. She turned and looked at Pinkie and Laxtinct, "Pinkie, go ahead and show Skystar the best time ever! Lax, make your move on her."

Laxtinct gulped, "I don't know..."

Pinkie squealed happily as she held Laxtinct close to her, "We won't let you down! Let's do this, everypony!"

"YEAH!" Mane Six and the children cheered happily and wildly.

Aqua smiled, "I'm in, girls."

"Count me in," Icy cheered happily.

"So, are we," Capper added, with his crew chatted and nodded in agreement.

Flare Tiger laughed happily, "Yeah. I'd better go. Making sure that everything is alright." She then turned and whispered to Applejack, "Between you and me, we should stay here for the moment."

though uncertain and concern of what Flare Tiger has said, when she turned to Twilight, who looked worry and uneasy, it has make Applejack realized something. She nodded calmly, "Good thinking. I'm worried that she's gonna do something she regrets."

"No way! Forget it. I will never befriend them!" Blazefist snapped angrily. He turned and exited the throne chamber, "If anyone needs me for returning home and planning to take down our enemies, I'd be at my quarter."

"I would need to get more materials and tools," Shorty said calmly and firmly, "For repairs on Armor Strike-I."

Tailtech nodded, "I'll go with him."

Terrorcreep scoffed, "I have more important things to do than this. I would take a walk now."

"Terrorcreep..." Fluttershy said in concern. She sighed, "If it makes you feel better, then I will go with you."

"Fluttershy..." Terrorcreep said in shock and surprise. Fluttershy smiled. He sighed, "Thank you..."

Shadow Dragon was about to say, Saber interrupted and hold back, "Shadow Dragon and I need to do some talking about other matters first." He laughed uneasily while looking at Iris, "Hope you don't mind leaving privacy for both of us."

Iris hummed in annoyance, "I supposed so..."

"Well, you can follow Lance and the kids. Get to know more about them," Shadow Dragon suggested, "Help them to cheer up Princess Skystar. It's what you're good at."

Everyone chatted in agreement and happily. Twilight, Applejack and the children looked carefully at her as they wanted to see her reaction and answer.

"Maybe another time. And besides, Lance is big boy to handle by himself." Iris said calmly. This has alerted Twilight, Applejack, the children and even both Saber and Shadow Dragon. This is not how Iris would respond especially to her own son. She sighed, "Which any case, I will follow Blazefist. Just making sure he doesn't do something stupid and irrational."

Aqua sighed, "That would be great since he won't listen to me."

Blazefist groaned, "It is not like that." He sighed as he looked at Iris, "Thank you, Princess. I would need some thinking of how we can overcome the odd and save the day."

Iris smiled, "I'm happy to help. Who needs those monsters?"

Blazefist smiled, "Yeah. You're right about it."

The 'monster' word shocked and surprised Shadow Dragon. He doesn't recall of her calling any creature and even Hippogriffs 'monster' before. There's something wrong with her. Saber or Twilight might know something amiss.

"Then, it's settle. Let's do this," Twilight said calmly. She nudged Nyx, "You should go with them."

"What about you?" Nyx asked.

Spike nodded, "Yeah. You should join too. You need some rest, Twilight."

Twilight smiled, "Don't worry. I just need to check on something else. I'll be there soon."

Five of Mane Six, Laxtinct, Aqua, Icy, Flare Tiger, the children and their new friends headed off to find Princess Skystar. Blazefist and Iris headed to quarter. Terrorcreep and Fluttershy have a night walk. Shorty and Tailtech went to market for tools and materials. Shadow Dragon and Saber headed to another chamber for some privacy discussion involving of Iris Crystal.

Twilight remained behind at the throne chamber as she was looking at the left hallway, where Stratus Skyranger placed the Orb of Lost Soul back to Vault. What is Twilight planning now?

* * *

Blazefist and Iris have left the throne chamber and the group behind. They both were heading straight to their own quarter for their next planning.

"Thanks, Princess Iris. I appreciate for accompanying me," Blazefist said calmly yet relieved, "Talking about making friends with those... Creatures... Almost make me boil up my temper. And believe me, princess. It's not pretty since the last time I was that angry."

Iris smiled and nodded calmly, "It's understandable, Blazefist. It's only natural for everyone to get angry when talk about your hated enemy."

"Yeah. You have no idea..."

"Either way, think we should check around the area. We might find something useful, effective and rare for us to use and exchange with Skullitron for his alliance."

"You know. I was thinking the same thing too, Princess Iris. As much as I hate Queen Novo and her cowardice, she has the point about the Orb of Lost Soul. It's too dangerous to be used. It could cost the lives of innocents."

"And not to mention, we don't even know if Skullitron and his army can be trusted either. He did lie to us about the Orb of Lost Soul. And who knows? He could be lying about the story."

"I don't like making assumption on him a lot. One thing for sure is that his kind is better than Hippogriffs."

"Good point. So, where do we start?"

Blazefist hummed thoughtfully, "Let's check on the armory. They may have some strong and powerful weapon to trade with Skullitron. And hopefully, she let us keep it."

Iris smirked slyly, "Yeah. I hope so too..."

Blazefist and Iris headed off to the armory, hoping to find and get the rarest and effective weapon or relic for Skullitron's alliance now...

* * *

After leaving the Hidden City's Palace, Shorty and Tailtech went to the market street, hoping to find more tools and materials for repairs on Armor Strike-I. They have not only successfully bought new tools and materials, but also some food supply and fuel tank for the team and the gunship.

"This is good news." Shorty exclaimed in relief, "We have all the necessary tools and materials for the repairs on Armor Strike-I. We can leave Mount Aris soon."

"Yeah, I supposed..." Tailtech agreed in uncertain and worried tone.

Noticed his tone, Shorty turned and looked at Tailtech, "What's wrong, Tailtech?"

"Huh? Oh. Sorry about that, Shorty. Didn't mean to make you worry." Tailtech apologized. He sighed, "To be honest, Shorty, we should have help our friends to cheer up Princess Skystar. And who knows? We might have the chance to convince Queen Novo to help us out."

Shorty sighed in concern, "Tailtech, I wish I could agree with you to help them. But right now, we need to fix the gunship first. That's our main priority. Otherwise, we won't able to outrun Tempest again or even return home."

"Hmm... I guess you're right."

"Don't worry, Tailtech. Everything will be fine. Rarity and others can convinced Princess Skystar and Queen Novo to help us, though I'm still having doubts that they can change their minds. But I only hope that stupid cat is not up to his tricks."

Tailtech groaned, "Shorty, relax. Rarity can handle it. And besides, he can be trusted. No need to worry so much."

"I supposed so." Shorty reluctantly agreed. He sighed, "Alright, we'd better get some more tools and materials now."

Tailtech nodded, "Roger that!"

* * *

Terrorcreep and Fluttershy left the Hidden City's Palace as they were taking out for a night walk. They have arrived at the beautiful garden, which was filled with a cleaned lake with some lotus and lily pad, makeshift bushes-like, trees and flowers. They even found some Hippogriffs were enjoying their moments at the park such as chatting, exercising, playing games and having picnic. Some children were playing games as well.

Fluttershy awed as she looked around and marveled at the beautiful sights of garden. Terrorcreep remained silent throughout the event as if he was thinking of something else.

"Oh my... This place is truly beautiful. It reminds me of our home. I miss it so much. Don't you agree, Terrorcreep?" Fluttershy commented happily with a sigh. Didn't get respond from her husband, she turned and looked at Terrorcreep was staring at the mother Hippogriff and her children were having picnic. She cleared her throat, "Terrorcreep?"

"Hmm? Oh." Terrorcreep responded in realization. He turned and looked at Fluttershy, "Sorry, Fluttershy. Didn't mean to get space out so much. You were saying?"

"I was talking about how much the garden reminded me of home," Fluttershy answered calmly yet worried. Terrorcreep nodded in understanding. She then asked, "Terrorcreep, is there something bothering you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You seem distracted ever since we've arrived at the garden. Is something wrong, Terrorcreep?"

"What? No! Nothing's wrong."

"Terrocreep, I'm not stupid. I'm your wife..."

Taking out his Christian Crest necklace from beneath of his black shirt, Terrorcreep looked at it before sighed, "Sorry. This place... The family... It's reminding me of my mother..."

"Your mother?" Fluttershy asked in surprise and realization, "Oh... I see. You missed her, don't you?"

Terrorcreep nodded, "A lot. My mother and I often come to the garden for peace and quiet especially away from my filthy father. Here, we often talk, having picnic, training and teaching me about the Christianity and having fun. And sometimes, we helped out some ponies. Those were good days."

"That was sweet of you..."

"I haven't done it since her death."

"Oh... right..." Fluttershy said in realization. As she gave some thoughts, she then smiled as if she has the idea. She turned and looked at her husband, "Guess what, Terrorcreep? We can do like what you did with your mother."

"Really? Do you mean it?" Terrorcreep asked in surprise. Fluttershy smiled and nodded happily. He sighed happily as he gave her a warm hug, "I would love that. Thank you for being my wife."

Fluttershy smiled as she hugged him back, "Whatever problem you have, you can always ask me to help."

Terrorcreep smiled, "I know..."

Suddenly, Fluttershy and Terrorcreep heard some banging, knocking and sawing noise like something or someone was attacking the tree trunk. They then decided to look around of the area to find the source. They went deep within the forest, which led them straight to the open area.

Eventually, Fluttershy and Terrorcreep have found a blue Hippogriff with silver-gray mane and tail was punching and clawing on the tree trunk. He then stopped for the moment as he was taking a breathe. As tears flowing down, he covered his face. He then cried tearfully while slowly dropping to his knee.

"Oh my. What happen?" Fluttershy asked.

Terrorcreep hummed, "I don't know. We shouldn't be bother about it."

"Terrorcreep!" Flutteshy scolded firmly.

Terrorcreep groaned, "Fine. We'll go now."

Fluttershy smiled in relief as she and her husband approached to the blue Hippogriff, who is still crying tearfully. They both stood before him. He stopped crying as he looked up and face them. They greeted him warmly. However, he couldn't be bother about it.

"What do you want?" The blue Hippogriff demanded calmly.

"Just wondering of why do you attack the tree? If you don't mind me asking," FLuttershy asked calmly.

The blue Hippogriff sighed, "I was angry, frustrated and sad over my losses. I couldn't get over it, no matter how hard I tried." Terrorcreep and Fluttershy looked concern while wondering curiously at the same time. He continued, "I've missed them so much. I wish I could see them again. My family. My beautiful Ocean Flow, and my children - Silverstream and Terramar."

Fluttershy gasped in shock and surprise, "Could it be? Are you Sky Beak?"

Sky Beak looked confuse and surprise, "Yes. Yes, I am. How did you know about me?"

"Our apology, Sky Beak. My name is Terrorcreep and this is Fluttershy," Terrorcreep introduced calmly, "We know your name because we met your family."

Sky Beak gasped in shock and surprise. Fluttershy nodded in confirmation, "It's true. We found and met them from Kludgetown's Lake Destiny's Sanctuary. We even helped treated your wife. All of them are well and alive."

"Really? They're alive?" Sky Beak asked hopefully.

Terrorcreep nodded as he took out the card as he passed it to Sky Beak, "And your children asked us to deliver this to you."

Sky Beak took the card. As he opened it, he gasped in surprise and shock. He looked at the card that is filled with birthday decoration and picture of him and his family. The words are **_'Happy Birthday, Dad. Love, Silverstream, Terramar and Mom'_**. And once again, he cried tearfully yet happily. For the first time in his life, he finally smiled as he held and hugged the card close to him.

Sky Beak sniffled while wiping tears off. He looked at Fluttershy and Terrorcreep, "Thank you so much. I am in your debt, Mr and Mrs. Terror."

Terrorcreep and Fluttershy smiled and nodded happily. And at the same time, both of them nuzzled on each other's heads warmly and calmly.

* * *

Saber and Shadow Dragon were at the art and sculpture gallery. They were alone now, with no one and not even Iris were there to listen. They were discussing of Iris Crystal and her 'unusual' behavior lately, as well as who else was aware of it. It shocked and concern Shadow Dragon.

"I don't believe it..." Shadow Dragon said in concern, "Why didn't they tell me about her? If they have-?!"

Saber interrupted, "If they did, you would refused to listen and push their concerns aside. Unless they has the evidence to convince you and others, no one is convinced that this Iris isn't her."

Shadow Dragon hummed in concern, "Good point. I don't even recall how mysterious and rude she is when it comes to Indigo or any creature."

"I also don't recall any of that either," Saber admitted firmly, "But either way, be weary of her. I have no doubts that she's up to something again. She could be working for our enemies."

Shadow Dragon hissed, "Yeah. You're right. I just hope that Iris is being mind controlled or impostor, not the real one."

"Yeah, me too. Hate to think that," Saber agreed in concern while crossed his hooves. He sighed, "Either way, I'm glad you're aware of Iris's behavior. And maybe it's time you should spend some time with Twilight, you know."

"Twilight?" Shadow Dragon asked in surprise yet confuse.

"Yeah. I don't know about you, but I'm pretty sure that she's been lonely, sad, upset and jealous lately ever since you spent a lot of time with 'Iris'."

"Seriously? I wasn't aware of that."

"Oh boy... You sometimes can be oblivious..." Saber remarked in concern, making his best friend glared at him. He cleared his throat, "Sorry. But maybe you should spent some time with her now. And knowing Iris, she would have wanted you to move on with someone else than self-pity over your failures and missing her too much."

Shadow Dragon hummed thoughtfully, "Guess you're right about that. I haven't spend some time with her. And to be honest, maybe I should have. Plus, she did save my life."

Saber smiled, "Good to hear it, buddy. Let's go."

Shadow Dragon and Saber left the art gallery. They're heading to the throne chamber, where Twilight was stationing at.

* * *

Exiting Queen Novo's Throne Chamber, Twilight has entered the left hallway, which led her straight to the Vault, which was a vault with golden Hippogriff statue with two giant claws holding two doors, and it also has two unique claw-like keyholes and unique ancient patterns. The vault also has some holes on the walls. She observed and studied it carefully as she was trying to figure a way to open it, without alerting the Hippogriffs.

After thinking a long time, Twilight sighed as she has the idea. She lighted up her unicorn magically as she is aiming it at the Vault's keyholes. She began tapping and unlocking it slowly and cautiously. She almost there. Unknown to her, the Vault's Hippogriff Statue's eyes glowed in red as it slowly opened and extended out its claws. It was about to grab Twilight.

Luckily, someone has lassoed on the Princess of Friendship before pulling it away from the Vault's giant claws clasping each other hard. Twilight yelped in shock of what she just saw.

"What the?!" Twilight asked in shock and concern.

"That was close..." Applejack's voice said in relief. Twilight turned and found the cowgirl's standing before her. She helped her best friend up, "You okay, Twilight?"

Twilight sighed, "Yeah, I am."

"Good. So, I can do this," Applejack said calmly. She then shouted out loud angrily at Twilight, "What the heck were you thinkin'?! I mean, stealin' the Orb?! Didn't you listen to what Queen Novo and Princess Skystar have said about it?"

Twilight sighed in defeat, "It was the only way to save Equestria."

"'Cept it wasn't!" Flare Tiger disagreed angrily. She sighed, "That Orb could have corrupt or kill you if you tried to take it! Or worse, it could take the lives of millions!"

Applejack nodded in concern, "Flare's right. Twilight, it's too dangerous. And I don't think that we should give the Orb to Skullitron."

"But we need him, Applejack." Twilight insisted in concern, "He's the only one, who agreed to help us. He has the army. He saved Seapony Sisters and their kind. He was nice and generous demon."

"I know. But he lied to us." Applejack firmly reminded Twilight, "He knew what the Orb can do, and he also knew that we'd be too worry and scared to do it. So, he did. He can't be trusted, Twilight. You know that."

As much as she wanted to argue, Twilight knew her best friend was right. She sighed, "You're right. But what can we do to get him and his help? I still don't believe Queen Novo would change her mind to help us."

"I still don't trust him," Applejack said in concern and serious. Twilight looked disappointed and upset. She sighed, "I don't know how are we gonna do it. But I'm pretty sure we'll figure it out. We always do especially you."

Not the answer she expected, Twilight smiled to see Applejack agreed with her. She gave the cowgirl a warm hug, "Thanks, Applejack. I knew you understand the situation."

Applejack sighed, "I just hope I don't regret it. I still think he can't be trusted."

"Either way, I'm glad we stop this repeated big mess again," Flare Tiger said in relief. Twilight and Applejack looked confuse and uncertain. She continued as she shown the**_ 'MLP Movie Orignal Script' _**to her friends, "I was talking about other versions of you making the same mistake like you almost did. Otherwise, you're gonna regret it for the rest of your life. Trust me, it's not pretty. That is one big spoiler alert from last two years."

Twilight and Applejack looked shock and surprised by Flare Tiger's randomness. They're not sure if they understand her at all or thinking she's a bit crazy.

"That's a bit of craziness, but she has the point." Applejack remarked. She turned and looked at Twilight, "I'm just glad we stopped you in time."

Twilight sighed in relief, "Yeah, me too. I'm glad to have friends like you."

"There you are!" Saber's voice called. Twilight and her friends turned to their back as they found Shadow Dragon and Saber arriving to the scene. The detective looked surprise as he asked, "What are you girls doing here?"

Twilight looked nervous and worried. Applejack laughed a bit, "It's a long story."

"Well, it doesn't matter," Shadow Dragon said calmly as he turned and looked at Twilight, "In fact, I came here for you, Twi."

"Really?" Twilight asked in surprise. She cleared her throat a bit, "I mean. Don't you want to spend some time with Iris? It's not like I'm jealous, angry, upset or sad about you spending more time with her than me!"

Everyone glared at nervous Twilight, who was smiling uneasily for the moment. They already know she's jealous. She groaned in defeat as she hoped that they don't figure it out.

Shadow Dragon sighed, "Twilight, I already know that Iris wasn't herself." Twilight looked surprise. He nodded, "Yeah. Ever since we got here, she gotten more cold and ruthless. She doesn't sounded herself. And also, Saber clued me in."

Twilight sighed while looking down, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you the truth. But I didn't want you to get angry with me for accusing the wrong pony. I just don't want to make same mistake again."

"Yeah. I know," Shadow Dragon nodded understandingly, "And I'm sorry that I didn't spend some time with you. I didn't mean to make you jealous."

"I know you didn't. You just want to spend some time with your wife. You missed her."

"But still, that doesn't excuse me for not thinking about you. I still love you, Twilight."

"Me too, Shadow Dragon. Me too..."

Shadow Dragon smiled as he held his hoof up before his girlfriend, "So, what say? We spend time together. Just us? How about it?"

Touched by Shadow Dragon's gentleness and sincerity, Twilight smiled as she held his hoof, "I would love too, Shadow Dragon."

Both Shadow Dragon and Twilight looked at each other for the moment. And to their surprise, a familiar white flashed and passed over their pupils while their hearts beat hard with passion and love. They haven't had that since their first meeting. They both blushed a bit before laughed. They both then smiled as they exited the Throne Chamber for their date now.

Saber, Applejack and Flare Tiger smiled before laughed for the moment. They were happy that Shadow Dragon and Twilight are together again.

* * *

Shadow Dragon took Twilight to the garden. He bowed down before her while raising his hoof before her. Twilight was touched and happy as she took his hoof while taking a deep breathe. He then pulled her close to him. They both began their gentle and passionate dance while going around and around of the garden.

Shadow Dragon: _May I have this dance with you?  
Take my hoof, take a breath  
Now, princess, let me take the lead  
And let the music touch your heart_

Shadow Dragon faced and looked at Twilight's eyes. She blushed in red before looked away for the moment. They then departed and distanced themselves while holding each other's hooves. He held and pulled her hoof, turning her spin thrice before he grab and held her. They then continued dancing.

Shadow Dragon: _I'll be by your side  
Never take my eyes off you  
No matter how far apart we are,  
We'll always be together_

Both Shadow Dragon and Twilight continued dancing happily around for few times. He then grabbed and held her up for the moment before bringing her down for five times. They both held and continued dancing passionately and lovely for the moment.

Saber, Applejack and Flare Tiger have arrived at the scene. Three of them found Shadow Dragon and Twilight dancing and singing happily and passionately. This make them smiled happily and proudly especially Applejack, who shed some tears of joy to see her best friend finally be together with him.

Shadow Dragon: _You Are My Destiny  
A Light that shined my Darkest Hour  
No one to tell us no  
Or decide our fate  
Or say we're only dreaming_

As Shadow Dragon and Twilight were dancing, the former spun the latter around for the moment. She then distanced herself from him as she performed spinning dance. He stood there and watched her dancing and spinning around happily and passionately. After 15 rounds have passed, he approached and grabbed her hoof, halting the spinning dance. He then dragged her back to him. Both of them smiled as they continued dancing passionately and lovely.

Twilight: _You Are My Destiny  
A joyous heartbeat I never felt  
But when I'm with you here  
It's crystal clear  
That now You Are My Destiny in this World_

While minding their own business and having their own time, more Hippogriffs family and couples halted as they noticed Twilight and Shadow Dragon. They halted their doing at once. They turned and looked at the couple dancing. They couldn't help but marveled and chatted happily about it.

Shadow Dragon: _Now You Are My Destiny in this World_

Twilight: _Unbelievable moments  
Indescribable feeling_

Shadow Dragon: _Feeling_

Twilight climbed on top of the flower garden box's as she performed and posed some elegant yet beautiful dancing pose before Shadow Dragon. She then grabbed him to get up. They both held each other hooves as they moved and swung theirs around gently and passionately.

Shadow Dragon grabbed and held her hoof as he gave a spin around her. Letting go of his hoof, Twilight spun around while heading towards at the end of garden box's edge. He quickly grabbed and held her waist before learning towards her down, barely reach to the ground.

Twilight: _Nothing can keep us apart  
'Cause my heart is wherever you are  
You Are My Destiny_

Shadow Dragon: _Don't you dare close your eyes_

Twilight: _I will never be afraid when I'm with you_

Shadow Dragon: _With every step together, we'll be better  
_  
For the brief moment, both Shadow Dragon and Twilight gave each other a lovely looks. He brought her up. He climbed down the garden's box before getting her down. They both continued dancing passionately and happily such as each turn they spun each other, they held each other to spin themselves, they then ran through the long flow or riverbank till the end, and finally, they then danced around casually and calmly.

Twilight: _I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
So, no matter what I face, I'll be brave_

Inside the spa, Queen Novo was relaxing and sleeping on the message bed. She also has a seaweed warp on her eyes for resting her eyes. Her Hippogriff Masseur was massaging her back. She then heard some commotions and noise. She climbed down from the bed as she approached to the window. She witnessed Hippogriffs surrounded and marveled at Shadow Dragon and Twilight dancing.

Though distrust and suspicious, Queen Novo couldn't help but to feel surprise yet amazed and marvel at the dancing sight. It reminds her of Sky Beak's and Ocean Flow's dancing during their wedding.

Shadow Dragon: _You Are My Destiny_

Twilight: _No mountains too high enough_

Shadow Dragon: _We'll breakthrough our Darkest Hour_

Twilight: _No oceans too wide_

Twilight and Shadow Dragon: _'Cause every moment I spend with you,  
It worths everything to me.  
Let me share this dreaming moment with you_

Reaching the end, Shadow Dragon took a small Cherry Blossoming Petal. He placed it on her left ear, making Twilight blush. Both fot hem held each other's hooves as they faced each other for the moment. They both smiled. They then danced slowly and calmly while spin themselves each other for the moment.

As they slowly stopped their dancing, they then approached to each other. Both of them smiled happily and lovely, with their eyes filled with white flashes on the pupils. They then moved close to each other. They gave deep passionate and lovely kiss by lips.

Shadow Dragon: _You Are My Destiny_

Twilight: _You Are My Destiny_

Shadow Dragon: _A Love of My Life_

Twilight: _A Love of My Life_

Shadow Dragon: _A Heartwarming Dream_

Twilight: _A Beautiful World_

Shadow Dragon and Twilight: _For you and me_

Hippogriffs gave the round of applause and cheers for Twilight and Shadow Dragon's romantic dancing and singing performance. Saber smirked happily while crossed his hooves. Applejack smiled proudly and happily while forming tears of joy. Flare Tiger sighed as she took picture of both of them kissing each other.

Queen Novo has witnessed everything. She sighed while smiling sadly, "Maybe... There is hope..."

Queen Novo turned away and returned to her massage as she needs more time to think about Twilight's offer of alliance. She believed there is a chance for them to retake their home and defeat Storm King and Dark Mystic Ponies for good.

* * *

Blazefist and Iris have seen Shadow Dragon and Twilight's singing and dancing from the second building. The Commander was impressed and happy for their friends together. However, Iris remained annoyed yet fury and hostile to look at both of them being close and even kissed together.

Blazefist sighed, "Gotta admit one thing. They do look like a couple."

"Yeah, right..." Iris remarked dryly.

Blazefist noticed Iris's odd response. He questioned, "Princess, are you alright? You don't sound your usual self?"

"Hmm? I don't know what are you talking about, Commander."

"Don't blame dumb with me, Iris. I noticed something off about you. And there is one thing I'm very aware of. You'd never agreed with me about calling anyone or even my hated enemies 'monsters'. And not to mention, you never call me by my title. You always call anyone their names, regardless by positions and title."

Iris yelped in concern, "I... I..." She then noticed something behind of Blazefist's back. She gasped, "Something behind you!"

Blazefist turned to his back. He gasped in shock and concern. He saw mysterious shadowy figure stood before the entrance. He turned and walked away at once.

"I don't like it. Follow him," Blazefist commanded.

Iris smirked darkly, "Yes, Commander. Follow him..."

Blazefist and Iris headed off as they went after the mysterious shadowy figures. They even alerted Stratus Skyranger and his guards in alert to find and capture the intruder at once.

* * *

Princess Skystar has returned to her bedroom on the Hidden City Palace's West Wing. Her bedroom is filled with decorated and beautiful seashells, sea animal toys, lamps, drawer, books and more, chandelier and water bed. She was crying tearfully while lying down on the bed.

Unknown to her; Rarity, Rainbow, Pinkie, Laxtinct, Aqua, Icy, the children and their new friends have followed her all the way to her bedroom. They opened the door as they peeked and looked at the scene. They can hear her crying tearfully of Blazefist's racism insults to her.

Princess Skystar sniffled as she took the tissue to wipe it off, " It's probably for the best."

While Princess Skystar was sulking sadly, Mane Three and their friends chatted and discussed of who will be the pony to go. Eventually, they have gotten into argument while fighting and pushing each other for the moment until they accidentally kicked both Pinkie and Laxtinct into Princess Skystar's room.

The fighting and argument surprised and shocked Princess Skystar to be alerted. She found Laxtinct grumbled angrily as he armed himself with his Boulder-like Fists. Pinkie tried to plead and ask him not to start the fight.

"Pinkie? Lax?" Princess Skystar asked in surprised, halting Laxtinct and Pinkie from doing anything else. She then approached to them as she asked, "Is everything alright?"

"NO!" Laxtinct exclaimed in concern, making all of his friends groaned in annoyance. Pinkie nudged him by chest. He cleared his throat, "I mean 'yes'! Everything is alright! Nothing could have gone wrong! Absolutely nothing at all!"

Pinkie groaned in annoyance, "Laxtinct..."

"I mean. Just checking on you if you alright," Laxtinct said uneasily and fearfully. He cleared his throat, "Hope my brother didn't hurt you."

Princess Skystar sighed, "Unfortunately, he did. I'm still upset by his insult."

Laxtinct sighed, "I'm really sorry for what he just did. He's having trouble to like the Hippogriffs after what has happened to my nephew."

"It's okay, Lax. I understand it." Princess Skystar said calmly yet sadly as she turned and faced to him. She continued, "I can't imagine of how much angry and hatred you have after losing the family you really love to the enemies. If I was in his position, I would never forgive him."

Laxtinct hissed, "Yeah. It's terrible. I honestly think that it's terrible."

"Still, what are you doing here? I thought you're going home to save it."

"Well, we were. Twilight thought that we should check on you first, and maybe help cheer you up. After all, you did help us."

"Aw. That's very sweet and kind of you, Lax. Thank you," Princess Skystar said calmly. She sniffled as she wiped some tears off, "And you know? You're very different from your brother. You don't really hate me and my kind so much."

Laxtinct yelped, "What?! No! Of course not! I would never think like that, princess. Believe me. You're so kind, beautiful and funny girl I ever met."

Princess Skystar smiled and blushed in red, "Thanks, Lax. You're quite a funny guy too. I loved funny guy."

Her face burnt in red, Laxtinct awed happily, "She likes funny guy. That's amazing."

Pinkie cleared her throat as she held both Shelly and Sheldon. She began to sing playfully and happily, making Princess Skystar giggled while Laxtinct groaned in embarrassment.

Pinkie Pie: (Shelly) _Hey, now, don't be sad_  
(Sheldon) _I know we cannot stay_  
(normal voice) _But we've got a couple minutes  
And a little time to play_

Princess Skystar sighed: _I know you have important things  
So it's okay, just go_

Laxtinct nodded nervously and worriedly as he dragged Pinkie away from Princess Skystar. The last thing he wants is embarrassment in front of her. But they both were stopped and pushed back by the rest of their friends.

Rarity: _Laxtinct, don't be so shy._

Capper: _She's waiting for you_

Seapony Sisters: _Think of something to say_

Icy: _Think of something to do_

Aqua gave her some thoughts. She took out the metallic ball. She approached to Laxtinct before passed it to her.

Aqua:_ I know...  
Show her the view!_

"View?" Laxtinct asked in confusion. He looked at the metallic ball, "Oh! View!"

"What? What is it?" Princess Skystar asked in confusion.

"Just follow us! You'll love the world," Pinkie said happily, "There's so many wondrous things you've got to see. Trust me you'll like it."

Laxtinct nodded nervously, "We just need some bigger space first."

Princess Skystar smiled happily as she dragged and took all of her friends to the large area for them to use and show her 'the world'.

* * *

Princess Skystar took her friends to downtown street's center, where the large water fountain if located. Laxtinct looked nervous and uneasy as he turned and looked at the Hippogriff Princess. She nodded happily that this is the place. He turned to his friends, who nodded happily and confidently to do it.

Laxtinct gulped a bit before taking a deep breathe. He then approached to the water fountain, where he placed the metallic ball on top of water fountain. He then activated it. It then revealed itself the holographic pictures of the world and adventures Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force have been through.

Princess Skystar and other creatures awed in amazement and surprise of what they just see. Some Hippogriffs also noticed it. They all chatted and muttered of what they saw.

"Wow. So this is what the world looks like?" Princess Skystar asked in surprise. She awed, It's so beautiful. I bet my mother never get the chance to see how amazing and wondrous the world is! I really wanna be part of the world."

Princess Skystar looked at how beautiful and different the city and land, and even how friendly ponies and creatures are to each other. She even saw many adventures and battles Mane Six and their friends have been through

Princess Skystar: _Looking upon the Beauty of the World  
Suddenly seeing something new and different  
Quaint and pretty and friendly and fair  
Seen at the Beauty of the World_

Princess Skystar sighed in concern as she recalled the teachings by her mother about how dark and scary the world is. She turned and held Laxtinct's face while looking at him happily. He awed happily while blushed in red.

Princess Skystar: _When I was told that the world is dark  
And I was scared to take a good look at it  
But someone show me how bright the world  
That someone is you_

Princess Skystar continued looking around of her surroundings. She was amazed and impressed of the world. She truly wants to be part of the world.

Princess Skystar: _To show me life from the Beauty of the World  
Nothing needs to be worried and no one needs scared  
Thanks for giving me new point of view  
Now, I feel want to be part of  
Here at the Beauty of the World_

Princess Skystar was still looking at the world view. Laxtinct stood there to look at her. As much as he wanted to talk with her or at least say 'I like you', Laxtinct groaned in frustration as he looked away. He was too shy and nervous to talk with her. Luckily, his friends were there to encourage him to talk with her now.

Rainbow: _Why are you standing like a statue made of stone?_

Rarity: _Laxtinct_

Pinkie: _Say something!_

Captain Celaeno: _You're with a girl_

Mullet and Boyle: _(And what a girl!)_

Lix: _So you and her looking_

Seapony Sisters: _At the Beauty of the World!_

Lance and Nyx: _She looked at you  
_  
Spike: _Right at you!_

Rainbow:_ And she didn't scream..._

Aqua: _... or faint ..._

Pinkie: _... or lose her feed_

All: _What more proof that  
She likes you  
Could anyone possibly need?_

Rarity: _She wants you!_

Lance, Nyx and Spike: _What are you waiting for?  
_  
Icy: _Don't waste this precious chance_

All: _Laxtinct, do something!_

Aqua: _Blazefist's gone..._

Rarity:_ And here's a girl made for romance..._

Nyx:_ Ev'ry curve so well curled_

All: _At the Beauty of the World_

Pinkie found more Hippogriffs arrived at the scene as they looked at the World View. They all wondered and chatted happily how great and beautiful the world is. Pinkie gasped happily as she decided to talk with them and convince them how beautiful the world is. Her friends also joined the fun as well.

Pinkie: _One small thing, it's a good place to start _

All: _Just one small thing_

Pinkie: _One small thing, and we don't seem so far apart_

All: _Don't seem apart_

Pinkie: _Soon, one small thing leads to more  
It's so much more than there was before  
Just one small thing, and you will see  
The start of something big for you and me_

After leaving the garden; Twilight, Shadow Dragon, Applejack, Saber and Flare Tiger have arrived to see the scene. Fluttershy, Terrorcreep, Shorty and Tailtech also arrived as well. Even Queen Novo has come since she heard some rumors from her guards and servants. All of them were amazed and impressed to see Pinkie and her group have managed to gather the Hippogriffs to see how beautiful and great the world is. And at the same time, all of them were dancing and singing happily and wildly

All of them sans Queen Novo joined the fun and singing.

Pinkie:_ One small thing _

Hippogriffs: _Just one small thing_

Lance and Capper: _Or a tall thing_

Hippogriffs: _Just one tall thing_

Nyx and Seapony Sisters: _Or a sing thing _

Hippogriffs: _Just one sing-y thing_

Rarity: _Or a bling thing _

Hippogriffs: _Just one bling-y thing_

Spike: _A conga thing_

Hippogriffs: _Yeah, a conga thing_

Rainbow and Captain Celaeno: _Or a longah thing_

Hippogriffs: _Just one longah thing_

Pinkie and Princess Skystar:_ A blue thing, true thing, you thing (Oooh-oooh)  
A whee thing, sea thing, me thing (Oooh-oooh-oooh!)  
So many things and everything until our time is done  
There's one small thing for each and everyone!_

Laxtinct hasn't say or sing anything except staring and looking at how beautiful and amazing Princess Skystar. Twilight and her group looked at each other. They smiled and helped encouraging Laxtinct to speak and sing to Princess Skystar.

Fluttershy: _Say something romantic_

Terrorcreep: _That's stupid and ridiculous _

Fluttershy slapped Terrorcreep's head, making him yelped in pain, "OW! Fluttershy!"

Shorty: _It's making us frantic_

Tailtech: _The seconds are flitting_

Saber: _See how the clock can tick_

Applejack: _She may take up knitting_

Flare Tiger: _Please take our advice here_

Twilight and Shadow Dragon: _You have to entice here_

All: _We don't mind admitting  
We want to throw rice here..._

Inspired and touched by his friends' encouragement, Laxtinct took a deep breathe as he turned and faced to Princess Skystar. He was about to say his first words to her. Everyone got excited to see how he talked to her.

But he stopped at once. His whole body is burning up in red, and he hasn't say a word to her. Laxtinct groaned in defeat before looked down in defeat and falling down on the ground. Everyone groaned in defeat to see Laxtinct unable to muster his courage to speak up of his mind. Queen Novo approached and patted him from his back.

Queen Novo: _Oh well, I guess silence  
Will have to suffice here_

"Pri-Princess Skystar!" Laxtinct called.

His shout got everyone alerted and surprised. Princess Skystar turned and looked at him. He blushed in red again while pointing his hooves on each other as he sang. She joined the singing as she held his hoof up. Both Laxtinct and Princess Skystar blushed to look at each other. Everyone and even Queen Novo cheered happily to see Laxtinct finally got Princess Skystar like him.

Laxtinct: _I-It's nice here  
The two of us watching_

Princess Skystar: _The two of us watching_

All: _The two of you watching  
At the Beauty of the World_

As Hippogriffs continued cheering and applauding to Laxtinct and Princess Skystar, they both yelped in surprise to see everyone gathered here for their performance.

Pinkie gasped, "Twilight, Applejack, Fluttershy, you've made it! Where were you all?! You missed all the fun!"

Twilight giggled, "It's a long story, Pinkie. It seems you not only cheer Princess Skystar, but also all of Hippogriffs. Well done."

Pinkie smiled, "Thanks.

Queen Novo sighed as she looked at Twilight and her friends, "Well, I guess there is one small thing we can do."

Mane Six and their friends gasped in surprise of what they just heard. Has Queen Novo truly change her mind?

Twilight asked, "You mean that-?"

"Yes, Twilight. I am willing to send reinforcement as the token of our friendship and alliance. General Seaspray, Captain Stratus Skyranger and my brother will be leading our forces. I shall join the lead as well," Queen Novo said calmly. Mane Six and their friends cheered wildly and happily. She whispered to them, "But as for trading with Skullitron, I advice that Orb of Lost Soul remains here. I have special rare treasure he won't resist."

Shadow Dragon sighed, "T-That's great!"

Aqua grabbed and gave a noogie on Shadow Dragon's head, "Yeah! Can't wait to tell Blazefist about this! Lax and Skystar are on the tree! And we got help now!"

Applejack sighed, "Nothing can get any worse..."

"YOUR HIGHNESS!" Stratus Skyranger called. Everyone turned and looked at him. He reported, "We have intruder at the Vault! She's back! The Chaos Herald of Lust is back!"

Everyone gasped in shock and concern while Queen Novo snarled angrily to hear the name. All of them trotted off as they're heading back to the Hidden City's Palace.

* * *

Upon their arriving to throne chamber, Mane Six and all of their new friends regrouped with Blazefist and Iris, who were both in battle positions.

"Where the hell were you all?!" Blazefist demanded in fury. He sighed, "Never mind. We've got situation!"

Mane Six and their allies turned and faced at Kyuubi Lilith, who is sitting down on her throne chair. The floor is filled with more dead Hippogriff Guards. Some have died in wounds. Others looked dried up. The Chaos Herald's mouth, and even her mask, claws and dress are filled with blood. She smirked darkly and amusingly while looking at her enemies.

"I've been expecting you, my friends..." Kyuubi Lilith said amusingly and darkly.

Twilight gasped, "Kyuubi Lilith..."

Question now is will Twilight and her friends survived Kyuubi Lilith and prevent her from reaching the Orb of Lost Souls? In fact, how the heck did she get here?

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._

**Author's Notes:**  
1) Surprise! This is the biggest change I ever did in this story, and not to mention adding new song into it as well. It is my decision to do it differently. So, don't criticize me about it! And don't worry, the friendship will be broken. I assure you for that.

2) **_'Other Versions of Twilight'_** Flare Tiger is reference to both the original **_My Little Pony the Movie & other FIMFiction/Fanfiction counterparts_** using their own friends to get the **_'Pearl of Transformation'_**.

3) **_'You Are My Destiny' _**is based on **_'A Whole New World 2019 Version' from Aladdin 2019_**. And the **_dancing scene_** is based on both **_High School Musical 3's - 'Can I have this Dance' Scene_** and also **_'China Got Talents' - 'Tim and Taisia's Endless Love Scene'._**

4) **_'Beauty of the World'_** is based on**_ 'Top of the World' from 'Hunchback of Notre Dame Musical'_**, and with some lyrics from**_ 'One Small Thing' from My Little Pony the Movie_**.


	15. Chapter 14: Broken

**Chapter 14: Broken**

**_"After Queen Novo refused to help us, I have to take the drastic measure to save Equestria. I tricked my friends to 'help cheering' Princess Skystar and some Hippogriffs while some of my them went and mind their own business. This is my chance to get the Orb of Lost Soul for Skullitron's help. I really hate doing this to my own friends, but... I have no choice..._**

**_Surprisingly, Applejack and Flare Tiger stayed behind and stopped me from doing it. They managed to talk me out from stealing the Orb and telling me to find another way. I was worried, scared and desperate about saving Equestria. But I reluctantly agreed with them._**

**_Another big surprise to me, Shadow Dragon decided to spend more time with me after learning the truth behind Iris's recent behavior. So, he and I dated, danced and sing at the garden. We even get 'Love Light' in our eyes and kissed. It was the best night I ever had with him._**

**_Pinkie and her team cheered up Princess Skystar by showing how beautiful the world is, and even convinced the Hippogriffs that all of us are friends. And best of all, Queen Novo changed her mind and agreed to send help except trading the Orb, which I agreed with her that it's too dangerous to trade and use for war._**

**_However, we have intruder to deal with. What is it Kyuubi Lilith up to now? Whatever it is, it can't be good..."_**

* * *

Mane Six and all of their allies have gathered at the Throne Chamber. They armed themselves with their weapons. They're now facing Kyuubi Lilith, who is now sitting down on the throne chair. She smiled gleefully and darkly while facing them. This make them uneasy and worried about Chaos Herald of Lust's thinking.

"You..." Queen Novo demanded angrily.

"Good to see you again, your majesty?" Kyuubi Lilith asked calmly and amusingly. Her answer made Mane Six and their allies uneasy and worried. While gently patting the throne chair's left handler, she spoke calmly, "Still, I wonder why you didn't invite me to this party of yours. I heard that you were celebrating for some kind of important occasion. I enjoy music, dancing and even entertainment of death. It's quite pleasure for me to enjoy."

Mane Six and their allies were uneasy ye firmly angry and annoyed by Kyuubi Lilith's idea of pleasure. Princess Skystar moved to the front to confront the Chaos Herald of Lust. This shocked and surprised everyone, and even worried Queen Novo.

"You weren't invited, monster!" Princess Skystar declared firmly.

Everyone awed in amazement and surprise of what they just saw. Even Queen Novo was impressed to see her daughter strongly stood up to the Chaos Herald.

"N-Not what?!" Kyuubi Lilith feigned a surprise gasped. She then make a soft giggle, making everyone uneasy and worried. She sighed, "What an awkward situation? And here I thought we were all friends since I allow you all to live."

Everyone was confused and uncertain of what Kyuubi Lilith has said. Blazefist was suspicious about her words. Queen Novo looked uneasy and worried like she knew something about it.

"What is she talking about?" Blazefist demanded firmly.

"It's nothing! Nothing important!" Queen Novo exclaimed firmly yet nervously.

Kyuubi Lilith feigned a gasp, "You mean Queen Novo didn't tell you all about this?" She smirked, "She make the deal with the devil."

Everyone was in shock and concern of what they just heard. Queen Novo remained silent for the moment.

"That's a lie!" Princess Skystar snapped angrily, "My mother will never make a deal with someone like you!"

"Yeah. Do you expect us to believe your lie?" Roughneck asked angrily.

Everyone chatted and exclaimed angrily and agreement. Though relieved and happy that her subjects remain loyal to her, Queen Novo was still uneasy and worried.

"Really?" Kyuubi Lilith asked amusingly. She smirked slyly as she snapped her fingers. The portal appeared and formed the monitor screen-like. She asked, "How did you explain about this, my dear? She deliver the Commander and his wife's greatest treasure to me as token of our friendship and keeping your kind safe."

"Treasure?" Blazefist asked in shock and confusion, "We don't have any treasure."

Aqua nodded firmly, "Yeah. Even if we do have, we don't even care about it."

Laxtinct was about to say something but got nothing except to say, "What they say!"

Kyuubi Lilith smirked, "I'm pretty sure you'll love this one..."

The portal slowly formed and revealed the video, Queen Novo gasped, "No! Don't look at it!"

Everyone ignored her waning as they looked at the portal video carefully. It soon revealed the video of Queen Novo and Kyuubi Lilith's first meeting from three years ago. Mane Six and their friends, and even Princess Skystar and the Hippogriffs were in shock of what they just saw. Queen Novo looked away in shame and guilt.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_**Two years ago...**_

_After barely escaping with their lives from Storm Kingdom and Dark Mystic Force, Queen Novo and her Hippogriffs were settling down on the Hidden City. Queen Novo was at her new throne chamber, where she found Kyuubi Lilith was waiting. They were chatting and discussing about the predicament the Hippogriffs were dealing with._

_"With my help, I'll make certain that Storm King and Dark Mystic Ponies will leave you and your kind alone to the peace they hace," Kyuubi Lilith said calmly, "In-return, you shall help us to get what we require."_

_Queen Novo narrowed her angry and suspicious eyes, "Why should I trust and help you after what that pony has done to me?"_

_"No. But do you have a choice?" Kyuubi Lilith questioned calmly, making Queen Novo uneasy and concern. She continued, "I don't expect you to like it. But I expect you do what is necessary to protect your subject. They're the main concerns, not the outside world. I know it very well."_

_Queen Novo hummed in concern while showing her firm and angry looks, "If I do accept it, do you truly keep your word?"_

_Kyuubi Lilith smirked, "Of course, I do."_

_"So, what is it you want?"_

_"Patient, my dear. I will give you the order very soon. For now, enjoy your peace and quiet solitude."_

_And just before Queen Novo could ask, Kyuubi Lilith teleported out at once. While she's relieved that her kind is safe from harm, she looked sad and guilty as she approached and sat down on her throne chair. She sighed in defeat as she couldn't believe that she is helping the demon._

* * *

_**Two years later...**_

_Queen Novo was alone, resting and sleeping on her throne chair. She then found Kyuubi Lilith reappear before her. She got up and sat up straight to face her._

_"So, you have return..." Queen Novo asked dryly._

_Kyuubi Lilith smirked, "Yes, I have. I have the mission for you."_

* * *

_At Ponyville Town's outskirt, the group of Hippogriff Guards exited out from the portal. They ambushed and trapped Indigo near to the damaged MAHC Tank. They then began torturing her by punching, clawing and scarring her a lot. She screamed in pain and agony, feeling the wounds deepened her a lot and her face is scarred and bruised badly. She groaned in defeat while laying down on the ground._

_The Hippogriff Guard grabbed and pulled her up by her mane. She screamed in pain to feel her mane being pulled. She groaned and glared at him._

_"Ready to surrender?" Hippogriff Guard asked darkly._

_Indigo spitted her blood at his face. She groaned in anger, "I will never surrender to the likes of you! I am the daughter of Blazefist and Aquastroke! You can go to hell, jackass!"_

_Hippogriff Guard smirked darkly, "Fine by me."_

_And just before Indigo could say anything, Hippogriff Guard slammed her to the ground hard before he and his guards began kicking, punching and clawing her out to the ground. She screamed in pain while bleeding a lot. She panted painfully and exhausting as her body is covered in blood._

_The Hippogriff Guard grabbed and held her head up. He took a knife close to her throat. As she was breathing heavily, he slit it through her throat. It bleed out a lot. He threw her to the ground. He then looked at Indigo, who gave the last breathe while closing her eyes down..._

_**Flashback Ends:**_

* * *

As soon as the portals video ended, everyone especially Blazefist and Aqua couldn't believe in their own eyes. Queen Novo was in deep shocked and scared of what she just witnessed. She shook her head in disbelief. They all turned and looked at Kyuubi Lilith, who smiled darkly and amusingly as she thrown the bag to the ground. It opened and revealed thousands of ponies' badges and bones.

Mane Six and their allies gasped in shock and concern. They can't believe of what they just saw. They turned and glared at Kyuubi Lilith.

"Yes. The corpses of your hometown..." Kyuubi Lilith remarked amusingly and darkly, "All of them are gone. Thanks to my friend."

"Nooooooooooooo!" Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force screamed in fury and agony.

While Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force cried and commented tearfully and undeniably about the loss of their hometown, Blazefist and Aqua turned and glared at Queen Novo and Princess Skystar. They're both scared and worried.

"Is it true?!" Blazefist demanded darkly and angrily, "Did you accept this?"

Everyone turned and glared at Queen Novo, who is now looking scared and worried. She shook her head, "I have nothing to-!"

"Cut that crap now!" Aqua exclaimed in anger with tears pouring down, "Did you do it?!"

"Mother..." Princess Skystar pleaded, "Please, tell me this isn't true..."

Looking at Princess Skystar's eyes and her subject's, Queen Novo sighed in defeat as she can't keep the secrets anymore. She spoke, "Yes. I did..."

Everyone couldn't believe of what they just heard. Queen Novo has truly indeed accepted Kyuubi Lilith's proposal to keep her kind safe from danger.

"I don't believe it..." Capper commented in shock.

Captain Celaeno shook her head in denial, "This can't be true! Out of all creatures, you're willing to help our enemies for their safety?!"

"Aunt Novo, how could you?!" Soul Sweetie asked in shock and disbelief.

Roughneck groaned, "Traitor!"

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _Are you lost in your lies?  
Do you tell yourself I don't realize  
Your crusade's a disguise  
Replaced freedom with fear, you trade money for lives_

Chestnut Vocal & Rap Replay's Voices: _I'm aware of what you've done_

Boiling up his pure anger, Blazefist and Aqua's bodies glowed darkly as they activated their Elemental Elements of Fire and Water. Twilight and Rainbow were alerted of it.

Blazefist turned and fired his Fireball Shots at Queen Novo. Twilight quickly jumped in front of her as she cast the Barrier Spell on her and Queen Novo. She managed to block the attack for the moment. Everyone gasped in shock of the attack. Aqua summoned her Tsunami Blade as she was about to attack Princess Skystar, but the Hippogriff Princess got grabbed and thrown to the ground by Rainbow.

Stratus Skyranger screeched out loud as he ordered the guards to attack Blazefist and Aqua while protecting their queen and princess at once. Just before they could start the attack, Aqua and Blazefist unleashed their powerful Hydro Cannon and Firestorm Phoenix at the Hippogriff Guards, who got struck and thrown off from the throne chamber. They turned and aimed at their targets - Blazefist locked on Queen Novo while Aqua targeted at Princess Skystar. Twilight and Rainbow gasped to see their friends' looks.

"RUN!" Twilight and Rainbow screamed to Queen Novo and Princess Skystar.

Understanding the situation, Queen Novo and Princess Skystar quickly turned and flew off at once. All the Hippogriffs screamed and panicked as they ran for their lives. Twilight used her spell in halting Blazefist's movement while Rainbow pushed Aqua back. However, they both easily knocked their own friends aside. They then proceeded with their ruthless mission.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _No, no more sorrow  
I've paid for your mistakes  
Your time is borrowed  
Your time has come to be replaced_

"We have to stop them now!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed in concern.

Twilight nodded, "He's gonna kill them!"

"What about that witch?!" Iris demanded in concern, "She's gonna get the Orb!"

"Forget the orb! We have to help our friends now!" Rainbow exclaimed in concern.

Laxtinct screamed as he ran off to stop her, "SKYSTAR!"

And just before Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force, Kyuubi Lilith laughed amusingly, "You should have done it when you have the chance. Your friendship has impede your mission! How utterly foolish, Hikari!"

Everyone gasped in confusion. Twilight, Saber, Applejack, Flare Tiger, Iris, Shadow Dragon and even Seapony Sisters kept quiet for the moment as they already know what has happen.

"Twilight?" Pinkie asked in concern.

"What is going on?" Shorty demanded.

Twilight hissed as she headed towards Blazefist and Queen Novo at once. Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force split up at once. Shadow Dragon, Iris, Saber, Applejack, Flare Tiger, the children, Terrorcreep, Fluttershy and Seapony Sisters went after her. Pinkie, Rarity, Rainbow, Shorty, Tailtech, Icy, Capper, Captain Celaeno and the pirates went after Laxtinct, Aqua and Princess Skystar.

Kyuubi Lilith laughed amusingly and darkly as she raised her hand on her left. As if she was trying to reach it, the Orb of Lost Soul broke out from the Vault. It flew straight to Kyuubi Lilith's claw. She smirked darkly as she has the orb now. She then summoned the portal for her to use and escape now.

"The plan is coming to fruition. Perfect..."

* * *

Princess Skystar flew as far and away as she can. She turned to her back. She found angry Aqua was chasing her down. And at the same time, she has to defeat and killed a lot of Hippogriff Guards while firing Rainstorm and Hydro Cannon to scare the Hippogriffs off. Princess Skystar was too far away from her, Aqua quickly fired her Hydro Cannon on the ground, allowing her to flew over her target. She then punched and slammed Princess Skystar to the ground hard.

Princess Skystar grunted in pain by the attack. Aqua grabbed and lifted her up. She began punching her, bruising and wounded her a lot for few times. Princess Skystar was completely bruised by the attack. Aqua activated her Water Tiger Claw as she readied to kill her enemy and avenged her daughter's death.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _I see pain, I see need  
I see liars and thieves abuse power with greed  
I had hope, I believed  
But I'm beginning to think that I've been deceived_

Chestnut Vocal and Rap Replay's Voices: _You will pay for what you've done_

Just before she could do it, Rainbow rammed and knocked Aqua to the ground. The rainbow maned pony tried to talk with her but the Mystic Pegasus was too angry and fury to listen as she punched and knocked her aside. The rest of her friends have arrived and surrounded to stop her.

Aqua screamed in anger as she fought and attacked her own friends to get to Princess Skystar. Pinkie used and thrown the cupcakes at Aqua, stopping and pushing her back. Instead of that, Aqua launched her Ice Punch at her off. Laxtinct summoned Fortress Wall, followed by Icy's Ice Beam to trap her. However, Aqua escaped by firing her Water Torpedo Shard to escape and knock them out. Shorty, Rarity and Tailtech fired their Flame Volley Blaster, Diamond Gatling Shards and Typhoon Blaster at her. But no avail, Aqua summoned Rainstorm on them, causing them to halt and hid within the shelter. Capper and the pirates stayed close to protect Princess Skystar.

Aqua activated her Tsunami Blade. She charged straight at the creatures. They all braced for impact. Laxtinct screamed to Aqua to 'stop' while running towards them. Close to her target, she was about to thrust her blade at them especially the Hippogriff Princess. Rainbow quickly flew towards her friends at once.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _No, no more sorrow  
I've paid for your mistakes  
Your time is borrowed  
Your time has come to be replaced_

Instead of her target, Aqua got Tsunami Blade stabbed at Rainbow's left gut, causing her to bleed out. Aqua gasped of what she just saw. She retracted her blade out. Rainbow fell to the ground hard, lying down. The rest of her friends shouted and called out her name.

Aqua, shocked and devastated, asked, "W-What have I done?!" She then screamed, "Nooooooooooooooo!"

* * *

Blazefist was hunting down Queen Novo, who was running away for her life while being escorted and protected by Hippogriff Guards. The citizens went and hid inside the buildings at once. Blazefist has defeated and killed a lot of soldiers and innocents that stand in his way by Blazing Sword, Fireball Shots, Firestorm Phoenix and Fire Spin. He has burnt them alive. He's indeed 'The Scourge of Hippogriffs'.

Witnessing her kind being massacred and burnt alive, Queen Novo and her Hippogriff Guards turned and faced Blazefist, who armed with his Falcon Spear.

"What's the matter? Are you trembling?!" Blazefist asked angrily and darkly, "Well, you should be."

Queen Novo snarled, "I told you before. If you lay hoof on my subject, I will fight. This madness ends!"

"I couldn't agree more," Blazefist agreed darkly, "When I'm done with you, I will claimed your daughter's head. An eye for an eye."

Angered and infuriated by the threat, Queen Novo screeched in anger and fury as she and her Hippogriff Guards charged and attacked Blazefist. The Commander easily dodged and evaded the attacks before slaughtered and burnt them alive. He dodged and evaded the attacks before retaliating at her, crippling her wings and body. He then kicked her to the ground at once.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _Thieves and hypocrites  
Thieves and hypocrites  
Thieves and hypocrites_

As Queen Novo struggled to get up, Blazefist readied with his powerful attack. Shadow Dragon jumped over him as he kicked the commander off. Saber and Terrorcreep came and pulled him back while he pushed his friend back. Seapony Sisters, Iris and the children approached and checked on the queen. Twilight, Applejack and Flare Tiger were standing by to help them.

Angered and fury by his comrades' betrayal, Blazefist jumped and kicked Shadow Dragon off before activating his Fire Fists, which burnt both Saber and Terrorcreep off. He armed with his Falcon Spear. Shadow Dragon, Saber and Terrorcreep readied with their Darkness Blade, Twin Dragoon Sabers and Dual Thunder Axes. Three of them charged and fiercely engaged with Blazefist, who was fast and strong to dodge and block the attacks while striking back at them.

Terrorcreep summoned his Crimson Lightning to attack Blazefist, who used his Falcon Spear to block the attack. He pulled and dragged the vampire pony towards him, allowing him to slam the tactician down hard. He turned and faced off Saber, who was his rival and equal match. Both of them charged and clashed their weapons at each other fiercely and determinedly for few times. They both clashed for the moment, Blazefist kicked at Saber's foreleg before struck his Fire Fist on his face and then kicked him off.

Blazefist turned and faced off Shadow Dragon as they both continued swinging and striking their weapons at each other, and even fired their Fire Shot and Darkness Ball as well for few times. They then had a clash for the moment. Shadow Dragon punched Blazefist before tripping and nudging his elbow on the chest. Blazefist screamed in anger as he unleashed Fire Shield, which blown him out. Shadow Dragon recovered but got grabbed and blasted off by Blazefist's Firestorm Phoenix.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _No, no more sorrow  
I've paid for your mistakes  
Your time is borrowed  
Your time has come to be replaced_

Blazefist turned and glared at Queen Novo, who was protected and guarded by Twilight and her friends. As he slowly approached them, Applejack charged as she tried to ram him off. But instead, he flew over and fired the Firespin Strike in trapping her. Flare Tiger was about to use her magic but got hit hard by his Fireball Shot. He turned and faced at Twilight, who looked scared and worried.

"Please, don't do this. This is not what Indigo wants!" Twilight pleaded.

Blazefist narrowed his angry eyes, "I don't care. They killed my only daughter! You should have completed your mission, Twilight!"

Twilight sighed, "I'm sorry. I can't do it."

"So, am I," Blazefist said dryly and darkly.

Blazefist then unleashed the power of dark Megastorm Phoenix Blaze as he planned to burn Twilight and her allies alive. Twilight and Iris were forced to activate and used 'Barrier Spell' to withstand the attack. Unfortunately, they can't hold it long as the fire power is breaking through their shield. They're about to burnt alive.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _No, no more sorrow  
I've paid for your mistakes  
Your time is borrowed  
Your time has come to be replaced_

Blazefist was about to finish his enemies off for good. Suddenly, he got his head knocked hard. He dropped to the ground. Laxtinct, shocked and hurt, stood behind him as he has Earth Fist. He and his team have arrived as well. Icy put a shackle on Blazefist's hooves. Aqua was holding Rainbow on her back since the latter was too badly injured to walk.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _Your time has come to be replaced  
Your time has come to be erased_

Princess Skystar approached and hugged scared and worried Queen Novo. Mane Six and their allies stood there and watched the queen and princess hugging. They were too shocked and scared of what has had happen. More Hippogriffs have arrived as well.

"Queen Novo..." Twilight spoke.

"This is why we don't bring strangers into our home!" Queen Novo said angrily and dryly, shocking Mane Six and their friends. She looked up and glared at them, "All of this so you could sneak in and take the orb?!"

Twilight looked down in guilty as she kept silent. Applejack approached and held her best friend close to her for comfort. Rarity, Rainbow, Pinkie and even Fluttershy turned and glared at her. Dragon Strike Force remained silent as they looked away in shame. Aqua glanced at wounded Rainbow as she was ashamed of hurting her sister figure. Laxtinct was also guilty and shame about his older brother going berserk.

"You don't deserve to be one of us. All of you!" Queen Novo snarled angrily, "Get out!"

Twilight pleaded, "Your majesty, I'm so sorry that I-!"

Queen Novo interrupted angrily, "GET OUT NOW!"

Mane Six and their allies got shocked and scared by the screams. Soul Sweetie sighed in shame as she used and activated the device, summoning the portal. All of them quickly entered and left the Hidden City.

"Good riddance," Queen Novo said angrily.

"Good riddance?! How could you can say?!" Princess Skystar exclaimed angrily. Queen Novo turned and looked at her. She continued, "They and even Laxtinct saved our lives from Blazefist and Aqua!"

"He used you! They used you! They all deceived us! All they wanted is the Orb, not our friendship!" Queen Novo scolded angrily, "And now, Kyuubi has it! It's their fault! They should not have come here especially that monster! We should not have be involved of it!"

"No! They may have lied to us, but they didn't do it! Twilight didn't try to steal the Orb! She saved you! She protected you!" Princess Skystar snapped angrily, "And the only creature, who has lied to us for two years is you! You don't even want to see how beautiful the world is than how dark and cruel it is! I hope you're proud of yourself!"

Queen Novo gasped in hurt, "Skystar... I only did it for you..."

"You did it for yourself," Princess Skystar said angrily, "Can't believe I'm saying this. Blazefist was right. You're pathetic and coward! I'm ashamed to have a mother like you."

Queen Novo was devastated and hurt by Princess Skystar's words and even her subjects' glare. And just before she could say anything, Princess Skystar flew off at once. All of her subjects including Sky Beak chatted and muttered angrily about their queen's deception. They turned and walked away at once. Sky Beak was the last Hippogriff as he turned and gave her the angry glare. And just before she could say anything, her younger brother turned and left her alone.

Queen Novo was alone. She then cried tearfully and shamefully, "What have I done..."

* * *

After leaving the Hidden City, the portal reappeared at the mountain of rocks near to the beach - Basalt Beach. Mane Six and their friends emerged out from the portal. All of them were in deep shock and scarred of what transpire at Mount Aris. They all couldn't believe that bad things is happening especially Blazefist and Aqua's berserk.

"I can't believe this is happening..." Tailtech said in shock and concern.

Icy sighed, "I know. This... This can't be the end."

"It is..." Shorty confirmed dryly yet sadly, "We've lost everything..."

Mane Six and their friends looked despaired, hurt and loss over everything they once knew is gone. They have failed their mission.

Aqua put Rainbow down gently. Using her glowing hoof, she placed hers and began healing her protege's chest. The blood and wounds slowly disappeared as it's healing. Rainbow groaned in pain as she slowly open her eyes. She weakly looked at Aqua.

"A-Aqua?" Rainbow asked weakly.

Aqua sighed, "Don't move too much, Dash. You're healing now. I'm so sorry for everything."

Rainbow grunted in pain, "It's okay. I don't blame you for avenging her..."

Blazefist groaned in pain as he regain his consciousness, "W-What happen? Where are they?! Did we finish them?"

"We didn't," Laxtinct said dryly and angrily. He then glared at Blazefist, "They banished us out. We're so screwed."

Blazefist sighed before screamed in anger, "Nooooooooo! DAMN IT! DAMN THEM ALL!"

Laxtinct sighed in defeat as he muttered, "Damn us all actually..."

"Twilight, what is going on?" Pinkie demanded dryly and angrily, "Back at the Throne Chamber... what does Kyuubi 'you should have done it when you have the chance'?" She then gasped in shock and concern, "No. Don't tell me that you really wanted to do it?"

Twilight sadly turned and looked at her, "Pinkie... I..."

"My friends, there you are!" Skullitron's voice exclaimed happily. Skullitron and his four AxeKnight Warriors stood before Mane Six and their allies. They then dropped to the beach for approaching and greeting their allies. He smiled happily, "I am glad to see you safe! I take that everything has gone according to our plan, my friends. I would love to hear it especially the looks of that cowardly Queen of the Hippogriffs! It'd be priceless!"

Almost of everyone was in shock and confused about it. Twilight looked down in shame and sad. Shadow Dragon, Blazefist, Saber, Flare Tiger and even Seapony Sisters remained silent for the moment. Iris looked amusing and sinisterly, which the children noticed it. Applejack looked angry as if she knew that Skullitron has something to do with it.

"I'm confused," Capper said in concern.

"What is he talking about?" Rarity asked in concern.

Fluttershy hissed, "I don't like it either."

"You all shouldn't," Applejack said dryly and angrily. Her friends looked at her. She continued, "Pinkie, you asked why would Twilight wanted to steal the Orb? Because it wasn't her plan, it was Skullitron's! He's the one did it!"

Most of everyone looked shock and concern to hear the news. Twilight and her allies kept quiet about it.

"WHAT?!" Skullitron asked angrily.

"You heard me! I know it was you!" Applejack exclaimed angrily, "You lied to her! You tricked her! You used her to do the dirty work, so you can get the hands of the Orb for your conquest of Equestria!"

Everyone and even Twilight gasped in shock and concern. They couldn't believe of their ears. Was Applejack telling the truth?!

"That's preposterous and insulting! I would never do such a thing!" Skullitron exclaimed in anger.

"Want a bet?!" Applejack asked angrily. She took the journal out. She asked, "Recognize this?"

"My journal?!" Skullitron asked angrily. He turned and glared at Phantom and Bombardier, "Is that the reason why you attacked her?!"

"Yes, my lord!" Phantom admitted in defeat, "Forgive us for failures!"

Bombardier nodded, "She shall know the truth."

Opened the journal and showing where is the proof, Applejack smirked, "Here's the proof that I've found out his loyalty, plans and also his so-called 'Tragic Tale of Yami and Hikari'!"

Everyone approached and read the journal carefully. They all couldn't believe in their own eyes. Applejack was telling the truth about Skullitron and his AxeKnight Warriors.

Everyone was in shock and concern. Soul Sweetie shook her head, "No! No!"

"I don't believe it! I won't!" Roughneck protested in anger.

"That's right. Kyuubi didn't find out about Yami's falling in love with Hikari," Applejack said firmly and dryly. She glared at Skullitron, "It was him! He was so jealous and angry that his master spent more time with her than leading him and his army to fight for honor. So, he set it up for Kyuubi to kill her!"

"W-What?!" Nightscream demanded in shock and offense, "How dare you?!"

Axe Mantis screeched in anger, "Our lord would never do such a thing!"

"That's a lie!" Skullitron exclaimed in fury. He approached as he took the journal. He read it carefully. He gasped while his claws shivered and quivered in shock as he dropped the journal down. He shook his head, "No! No! No! This isn't true! It's not true! This isn't my handwriting! Honest!"

Applejack stomped her hooves to the ground, "Admit it! You lied to us! You've been working with our enemies since you and Storm King made truce! Queen Novo was right. You can't be trusted." She groaned, "Not to mention, payback for badmouthing me a lot!"

Skullitron groaned and exclaimed frantically, "I would never do such a thing! I would never ally and serve beneath them especially that witch! They're my enemies! I swear to you all!"

"Keep on lying, demon! No one's gonna believe you!" Applejack snapped angrily, "I can guarantee it!"

"Please! You must believe in me!" Skullitron pleaded in fear and despair.

Most of Mane Six and their friends were doubtful and concern about him. Applejack smirked proudly as she has proven right. He groaned in anger as he knelt and bowed down to the ground, which shocked and surprised the group. AxeKnight Warriors were shock and concern for their lord.

Skullitron pleaded, "Please... You must believe in me! I would never do such a thing to all of you especially you two and your family! Not just Yami and Hikari, but all of you are very precious to me." He then cried tearfully and sadly, "Nothing is more important than family."

AxeKnight Warriors knelt down and pleaded, "Please! Believe in him!"

Mane Six and their allies were in shock and surprised by Skullitron and his AxeKnight Warriors. They never thought that they actually have feelings and also can cry too. Perhaps, they should give them the chance.

"Skullitron, I..." Twilight said calmly.

Applejack interrupted, "Get out! We don't need you and your kind of help! You all can't be trusted. You're all monsters!"

"Applejack!" Twilight exclaimed in shock, "Don't!"

Angered and offended by Applejack, AxeKnight Warriors groaned and snarled angrily as they wanted to kill her for the insults. Skullitron, too angry and fury by insults, stood up at once while glaring at her. He held his Skeletal War Staff up like he was about to attack. Everyone remained silent while watching the event.

Instead of attacking Applejack, Skullitron slammed his Skeletal War Staff on the ground hard. He roared angrily while wiping his tears off, "Fine! Since you don't need our help or even listen to us, we'll leave now! I hope you're happy for it, Honest Jack!"

Skullitron turned and walked away from his 'supposed-to-be' allies. AxeKnight Warriors growled and snarled at Applejack before turned and walked away as well.

"Good riddance..." Applejack snapped dryly. She sighed, "We got rid of the monster."

Twilight scolded angrily, "Applejack, how could you?!"

"What? What did I do?" Applejack asked in concern, "I was being honest and truthful!"

"Honest?! Truthful?!" Twilight asked angrily, "You're wrong! That wasn't honest and truthful! That was blunt and insult! You hurt Skullitron's feelings! You ruined our only reinforcement to save Equestria!"

"No! Queen Novo and her Hippogriffs were our only reinforcement! If Skullitron hadn't force you doing this, they would have been helping us!"

"Skullitron didn't force me! I volunteered!"

"W-What?!" Applejack asked in shock, "No. I don't believe it!"

"It's true, AJ," Shadow Dragon admitted.

Blazefist nodded, "We could have get the job done, but she insisted that she do it."

Twilight sighed, "Yes. I'm worried that Blazefist would let his personal vendetta get in his way or Shadow Dragon take blame for stealing if he failed. I don't want to make them the bad guy to Hippogriffs! So, I did it. Skullitron was right about it."

"So, you didn't really want us to show her the best time ever!" Pinkie asked angrily, "You just wanted us to distract her!"

Four of Mane Six and the children gasped in shock and concern. They all couldn't believe that Twilight would do such a thing. Most of Dragon Strike Force remained silent while also giving thinking about Twilight's action.

"Twilight... No..." Fluttershy said in disbelief.

"No. It can't be true..." Nyx protested in denial.

Spike nodded, "I won't believe it! I won't."

Rarity hissed angrily while cried tearfully, "Shame on you, Twilight!"

"How could you lie to us?! Used us?!" Rainbow snapped angrily.

"Excuse me?!" Twilight asked angrily. She snapped, "I never would have done it, but this isn't Equestria! We can't just dance around with con artists, celebrating some parties, getting ourselves humiliated in public, make rainbooms in the sky and expect everything to work out! It's not enough! We are not enough!"

Hearing those words have made Rarity, Capper, Fluttershy, Terrorcreep, Rainbow and the pirates looked guilty and shame for the mess they make.

"No, Twilight! You're wrong!" Applejack snapped angrily, "We stuck together! We were gonna get the help we needed! The only thing that stopped us... was you!"

"You said it, Applejack!" Pinkie supported angrily.

Twilight was in shock and hurt as she glared at Applejack, "I can't believe you! Out of all my friends, you're the only pony I can trust and talk to, Applejack! You always support me and be there for me, no matter what! But you've ruin everything! How could you turn your back on me?!"

"No, I didn't, Twilight!" Applejack said angrily, "I'm protecting you from making the mistakes you're gonna regret. I've helped you! I've comforted you! I've cared for you! But you don't even care about it because it's all about you!"

"You're wrong! I'm doing the best I can! It's all on us." Twilight said angrily, "Shadow Dragon and I are the one Tempest wants. We both possessed the Elemental Elements of Light and Darkness!"

"You're also the only one who doesn't trust her friends!" Applejack snapped in fury.

Pinkie nodded angrily, "Couldn't have put it better myself, AJ!"

Shadow Dragon, some of Dragon Strike Force, Fluttershy, Rainbow, the children and even the Seapony Sisters gasped in shock and concern. Applejack has insulted Twilight.

"Applejack! Pinkie! That's enough!" Saber snapped angrily.

"Don't trust her friends?!" Twilight asked in fury and angry. She turned her hard and glared at Applejack and Pinkie. She cried tearfully while her horn sparkled darkly, "Well, maybe, I would've been better off without friends like you!"

Sensing Twilight's anger and action, Shadow Dragon snapped, "Twilight, no!"

And just before Twilight fired Unicorn Burst, Shadow Dragon jumped and blocked the blasts as he got hit. He grunted in pain. Everyone gasped in shock and concern. Applejack and Pinkie were shocked and stunned by Twilight's fury and magic blast. It could have killed them both.

"Shadow Dragon, no!" Twilight exclaimed in concern. She approached and held her boyfriend, "Why?! What were you thinking?!"

"Don't make mistakes as I did..." Shadow Dragon apologized shamefully and painfully, feeling his chest burnt by magic sparks.

"W-What?" Twilight asked in confusion. She looked up and found Applejack and Pinkie were both scared and hurt. She spoke, "Oh no... W-What have I done? No. What have I become?"

"Twilight..." Applejack asked frantically and fearfully, "W-were you really-?!"

"I can't believe you..." Pinkie said in shock, "You said those horrible words to me. You broke Pinkie Promise..."

"You're a monster, Twilight. That's what you are!" Iris snapped angrily, "You should be ashamed of yourself for treating and using your friends like tools. You don't deserve this!"

Twilight looked down in shame and guilty. Angered by his 'mother's' insults, Lance angrily gave a big slap on Iris's face. Everyone was in shock and concern by Lance's action for pushing Iris back. He then stayed close to Twilight.

"Don't you dare talk to her that way!" Lance snarled angrily, "You may look like her, you are not my mother. Twilight is! In fact, she's a better mother than you are!"

"You wretched and spoiled brat!" Iris snapped in anger as she readied with her Unicorn Burst, "You will learn to respect to me! You will obey me! So, prepare for punishment, brat!"

"Iris!" Shadow Dragon scolded angrily as he slowly and painfully get up. He glared at Iris, "How dare you talk to him that way? He's our son! You're his mother!"

Iris narrowed her angry eyes, "Not anymore!"

Pinkie gasped, "What?!"

Applejack snarled, "Damn you, Iris!"

"Don't talk to my brother like that!" Nyx snapped angrily.

Spike snarled, "Yeah! You've got no right to say that to him! He's our family!"

"How foolish..." Iris remarked dryly, "I knew the relationship with all of you is stupid and useless. He and I should be perfectly fine to be alone. I hate children."

"Iris! How could you say that?!" Pinkie snapped in shock, "They're your family!"

Iris scoffed, "I don't care... They're wretched and broken family!"

Twilight and her family, and even Shadow Dragon gotten into a heated argument with Iris about the family and relationship that she refused to try than spending more time with him. Pinkie was trying to stop their fight.

Saber sighed in concern as he glared at Applejack, "I hope you're happy and proud of this. All this to snap Twilight out about friendship and saving Equestria."

"I was trying to look after Twilight! I don't want her to do something she's gonna regret it!" Applejack snapped angrily, "I've stopped her from trusting Skullitron! He's the real threat!"

"Is he?" Saber asked dryly, "The way I see it now is that Skullitron truly care his people and the Seaponies, and he really wants to help us."

"You're not seriously believed in him, are you?! You read his journal! You should know he can't be trusted!"

"Applejack, is this really about him or you?"

"What's that supposed to be mean?!"

"It means you are not being honest to yourself and everyone else. In fact, you're hiding your true reason of why you're distrusting Skullitron! I don't believe that badmouthing is the real reason! I want the truth now, AJ!"

"I am being honest! You should know me!"

"I know you are not being honest when it comes to Twilight!"

Applejack groaned, "You really give me headache, Saber!"

"Did I?!" Saber demanded angrily.

Saber and Applejack have gotten into fierce argument about honesty.

"Twilight was right," Blazefist snapped angrily. He glared at Mane Five, "It's all your fault!"

"W-What?!" Rainbow asked angrily.

"If you girls hadn't screw this up, then none of this could have happen!" Blazefist snapped angrily. He gritted his teeth in anger, "I wanted to avenge Indigo Zap's death, but you stand in my way! You have no right to stop me!"

"You can't be serious!" Aqua protested in concern, "You would massacred all the innocents! This is wrong! This is not what Indigo wanted!"

"Aqua! Have you forgotten what they did?!"

"Have you forgotten of what you have done before?! I will not become a monster for the sake of revenge! In fact, I don't want to hurt anyone else especially Rainbow Dash!"

"Then, you're an idiot! You're a selfish and heartless mare! You don't care about her!"

"Don't you dare bring her into this, monster!"

"How dare you?!"

"Guys stop! Knock it off!" Rainbow pleaded.

"Back off!" Blazefist snapped angrily as he kicked Rainbow off He snarled, "This is family matter Dash! And you're not one of my family! You are responsible for ruining everything and my kids death! I hope you're happy with screwing everything up!"

Rainbow gasped in heartbroken as she formed tears, "I... I..."

Aqua slapped Blazefist's face, "Don't you dare talk to her that way. She's our family! She's my protege and sister!"

"No! She is not! Selfish bitch!" Blazefist snapped angrily.

Aqua shouted, "Murderous monster!"

"Guys, please!" Rainbow pleaded.

"That's enough!" Captain Celaeno demanded firmly, "Stop it now! You guys are family, not enemies!"

Rainbow tried to calm down Aqua and Blazefist, who arguing and shouting over Indigo's death and killing Hippogriffs. Captain Celaeno and her pirates also joined in as well.

"First, Twilight is out of her mind, then Shadow Dragon and the children... And now, Rainbow, Blazefist and Aqua?! Even Applejack and Saber?!" Rarity said in concern, "Has the world gone mad?!"

"No. Only you..." Shorty said dryly, alerting Rarity. He spoke angrily, "The only pony who has gone mad is you!"

"What?! How dare you?!" Rarity asked angrily before groaned, "What has gotten into you?!"

"Me?! What about you?!" Shorty demanded in fury. Rarity was in shock and concern. He continued, "You chose that cat over me! You believed in that cat's lies over my concerns! And the worse of all, you spent more time with him than me! You're the only pony, who has gone mad and betrayed of what is more important."

Rarity was furious as she realized, "Is this about me or you?! I can't help but to think of what you have said. You were not worry about me. You were jealous of him!"

Shorty yelped, "T-That's preposterous!"

"Don't 'preposterous' to me! Admit it! You were jealous!"

"I am not! I don't trust him! That's simple fact! I was trying to protect you from him!"

"Stop giving excuses and admitted the truth!"

"No! You stop doing this!"

"Come on, you two stop it! Stop involving me of this argument!" Capper pleaded, "This is not the time to fight over me! The world needs us now!"

"Rarity! Shorty! Stop it!" Tailtech pleaded.

Icy nodded, "I beg of you! This has to end!"

Capper, Tailtech and Icy pleaded Rarity and Shorty to stop fighting each other.

"Stop! Please! I hate fighting!" Fluttershy pleaded in concern.

"Leave them be, Fluttershy!" Terrorcreep said firmly, "We should not be interfering this mess!"

"Terrorcreep, how could you say this?! They're our friends and our family! We should help them!"

"No. We will not. My priority is to protect and keep you safe! Nothing more, nothing less!"

"I don't need protection! But this world, our friends and our family need us now! We have to stop this fight now!"

"No. We will do no such thing. That is their mess, not ours. We should kind our own business."

Fluttershy was in shock and hurt, "If that's how you think, then I'm ashamed of you to be my husband! I hate you! You monster!"

"How dare you!" Terrorcreep snapped angrily, "I did everything for you! You dare turn your back on me?! Some wife you are! You're weak and pathetic!"

Fluttershy gasped and whimpered tearfully, "Then, you're so cruel and ruthless pony! You don't care about anyone about yourself! Your mother would be ashamed of you!"

"Don't you dare bring my mother into this! You have no right!"

"No, you have no right! This is not what she wanted! She would have wanted you to be more pony than monster!"

"If that's how it is, then so be it!" Terrorcreep snapped darkly, "I will do what I must to protect you!"

Fluttershy cried tearfully, "This is not how I wanted!"

"Fluttershy! Terrorcreep! Stop this!" Soul Sweetie pleaded, "You're husband and wife! You can't argue like this for along!"

"Come on! Knock it off!" Roughneck agreed in concern.

Seapony Sisters struggled to stop and calm down Fluttershy and Terrorcreep from arguing and breaking up.

Flare Tiger is witnessing the heated argument between Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force, as well as other creatures tried to stop and calm down the fight. However, it was getting a lot of worse than before.

"No... No... This isn't happening..." Flare Tiger said in concern. She then held her head tight as she felt headache. She screamed, "No! It's coming true! Death! Death is coming! The end is coming! I can sense it! Applejack's and Twilight's deaths are coming! It can't be stop!"

Laxtinct has been quiet for the moment. He hasn't spoken since he and his friends left the Hidden City of Mount Aris. He has been heartbroken of not only finding out that Queen Novo is helping Kyuubi Lilith, but his niece got murdered while Blazefist and Aqua have gone berserk to kill all the Hippogriffs. He nearly lost Princess Skystar.

The argument between Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force is becoming tensed and worse than before. In fact, it almost driving him mad and angry to scream and unleash the powerful quake on the ground, causing all of his friends and family to fall down hard. All of them were in shock and concern, as well as angry with Laxtinct's sudden attack.

"Laxtinct! What the hell was that?!" Blazefist demanded angrily, "Are you trying to get us killed?!"

"Yeah!" Aqua agreed angrily, "That wasn't even funny at all!"

"More like making a big mess..." Terrorcreep remarked dryly, "It's what he's always good at!"

"Terrrocreep, stop bullying him!" Fluttershy scolded Terrorcreep. She sighed, "Though what he did is risky."

Mane Six, Dragon Strike Force and their new friends complained and remarked angrily with Laxtinct's sudden attack. This only make him angry.

"What's gotten into you?!" Pinkie asked in upset tone, "Funny ponies don't attack their own friends!"

"Funny Ponies?! FUNNY?! Is that how you think of me?!" Laxtinct demanded angrily, shocking and scaring off his friends. He slowly turned and glared at them. He continued, "Well, guess what?! I'm sick of being funny and getting blame for the mess! I am tired of this!"

"Laxtinct, calm down," Fluttershy said calmly.

"No! No! No!" Laxtinct shouted angrily, "I will not! I've had it! I'm through with it! I'm done being friends with you all! Not after what you have done to those Hippogriffs! Some friends you turned out to be!"

"W-What?!" Twilight asked in shock yet concern.

"What are you talking about?!" Shadow Dragon demanded, "All of us and even you are real best friends!"

"Yeah. Even though we just have some disagreement, we're still..." Blazefist hissed in frustration, "Friends..."

"Oh yeah, buddy?" Laxtinct asked angrily and suspiciously, "Are we really friends? Or just pretending?"

Laxtinct began the singing as he began questioning and doubting Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force's friendship since the last two days of journey. It shocked and hurt them to hear he say that.

Laxtinct: _Are all of us really friends?  
Are all of us really in this together?  
Don't you all dare make me laugh!  
If we're truly friends,  
Then why must we fight among ourselves?!  
We might as well be enemies!_

Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force tried to convince him that they're still friends. Laxtinct angrily ignored and refused.

Fluttershy: _But, Laxtinct, that is not true!_

Rarity:_ Indeed! We would never think that way!_

Tailtech: _Yeah! We're still in one piece!_

Saber: _We're still a team!_

Laxtinct: _You're a liar!  
With every new excuse you try out  
You only make me want to cry out  
'Would I'd be better off  
without friends like you!'_

As Dragon Strike Force was talking and calming down with Laxtinct, he turned and retorted back at them about their advice.

Terrorcreep: _Don't be ridiculous!_

Aqua: _Come on, Lax! You don't mean that!_

Shorty: _Calm down! Just take some time to-_

Laxtinct: _You guys give such good advice  
So why has not one single word any of you've said  
Been any help at all?_

As Mane Six tried to calm him down, Laxtinct shouted at the girls about fancy and dreams they think it would come true.

Pinkie: _Laxtinct! Stop it!_

Rainbow: _This isn't you!_

Laxtinct: _And you girls are so nice!  
The more your dreams and fancies fill my head  
The farther that I fall!_

Lance, Nyx and Spike: _Laxtinct!_

Laxtincy held his head while lowering and dropping to the ground while screaming and demanding them stop putting silly ideas in his head. He also demanded that if they were really his friends, they would have help them from suffering.

Laxtinct: _Get out of my head!  
If you were my friends, you would have  
Understand and help me out now  
Rid of my loneliness  
I would've not be in pain_

Icy: _Please, stop it, Laxtinct!_

Flare Tiger: _You're not alone!_

Laxtinct then talked about Princess Skystar, whom he has fallen in love with. But because of Queen Novo's overprotective nature and suspicious of the world, she wanted to protect her daughter from being harmed. After what has happened, Laxtinct realized and knew she was right about him and the world now.

Laxtinct: _I've found a girl,  
Whom I've falling in love with  
But her mother refused  
And forbidden my love for her  
She loved her daughter so much  
She feared it was cruel outside  
She only did what is best for her  
Her words were cold as stone  
But they were true  
Not like you_

While most of Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force were disbelieved at Laxtinct's delusions and fury at the friendship; Twilight, Applejack, Blazefist and Shadow Dragon became alerted and knew that he was right. They weren't being good friends at all.

Twilight, Applejack, Blazefist and Shadow Dragon: _Laxtinct..._

Laxtinct: _Take all the dreams you've sown  
Take all your lies and leave me alone!_

Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force gave some thoughts. They all agreed that they would leave Laxtinct alone, and also decided to gone their separate ways. Capper, Captain Celaeno and her crew and Seapony Sisters were in shock. They tried to talk their pony friends out of it. But the ponies did it.

Shadow Dragon: _All right, Laxtinct  
We'll leave you alone_

Twilight: _All right, Laxtinct  
We'll trouble you no longer_

Blazefist: _You're right, Laxtinct  
We're only fooling ourselves_

All: _We just thought that we were  
Made of something stronger_

Capper, Captain Celaeno and her crew and Seapony Sisters were in shock and hurt to see all of them have abandoned their own friendship. As Laxtinct was staring at the ocean, he gave one last scream as his body slowly formed and turned into a statue form. It shocked and scared the group off.

Laxtinct: _And now I'm on my own  
Never again to befriend and trust anyone  
Let it remain unknown  
And my one pony eye  
Will evermore be dry  
And until the day I die  
As if I were made of stone!_

"I... I can't believe this..." Soul Sweetie said in shock.

Roughneck screamed in anger, "I hate it! I hate this world! I hate Storm King! I hate Dark Mystic Ponies! I hate Aunt Novo! I hate everything! I really hate it!"

Captain Celaeno sighed, "That's it? Friendship is over?"

Though upset and sad to see his friends went separate ways like Chummer, Capper shook his head firmly, "No! It is not! There's still hope!"

Just before anyone could ask, Capper turned and headed off to the north, where Skullitron and hos AxeKnight Warriors went to. Captain Celaeno and Seapony Sisters were confused and uncertain of Capper's doing. Nevertheless, they followed after him at once.

* * *

After splitting and went for their separate ways, Shadow Dragon was alone and sitting on top of mountain's edge. His looks shown shock, sad and heartbroken. He was glaring at Mount Aris. He couldn't believe that everything has gone wrong especially Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force have broke up, and he blamed himself for not being there with Twilight.

Applejack came from behind as she found Shadow Dragon was sitting alone on the edge. She sighed in defeat as she couldn't help but feel guilty and shame that she caused the friendship to argue and break. She approached to him from behind

"What are you doing here?" Shadow Dragon asked dryly.

"Just hate sitting down alone. Mind if I join in?" Applejack admitted dryly and sadly. Shadow Dragon nodded. She sat down, close to him. She continued, "I really screw it up, didn't I?"

"Not just you. All of us did. And even me." Shadow Dragon said calmly, "I should have been there for Twilight. I should have told her that I can do it, not her. Then, she wouldn't have gotten into argument with all of us."

"Still. There is no excuse of me start the fight. And to be honest, I wasn't being honest." Applejack admitted in shame and guilt. Shadow Dragon looked at her in shock and surprise. She continued, "I was jealous and upset that Twilight is willing to trust him more than me. I felt like I wasn't good enough for her. I felt like she doesn't trust me or even care for me anymore."

"Applejack, that is crazy! Twilight would never think of that!" Shadow Dragon snapped firmly. He sighed as he patted Applejack's shoulder, "No one would ever replace you. You are her best friend and sister figure she could ever have."

"I couldn't agree more," Saber's voice agreed. Shadow Dragon and Applejack turned and found him arriving to the scene. He smiled weakly, "Hey, there."

"Saber..." Applejack said in surprise. She gotten up and hugged him at once. She cried tearfully, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry for everything! I didn't mean to-!"

Saber shushed gently, "It's okay, Applejack. I'm not angry. I'm just glad that you got your sense back." He sighed, "Come on. Let's find Twilight now."

Applejack smiled weakly, "You've got it, partner."

"Let's movie it," Shadow Dragon said calmly. He and his friends were about to move out. They were blocked by Iris. He spoke, "Iris..."

Iris sighed, "We need to talk."

"We'll talk later," Shadow Dragon said firmly, "I need to make the amends with her."

"For what?! She's the one, who caused the big mess in the first place! She also doesn't want the friendship either! She also have made bad influence on these pesky brats. In fact, she's not your wife. I am. So, you and I are gonna talk, right here and right now."

"No. We are not. In fact, we are done."

"W-What?!" Iris demanded angrily and darkly, "Are you divorcing me?! Your own wife?!"

Shadow Dragon gave her the glare, "You may look like her, but you are not my wife. Not after what you have done today especially how you threaten my children!" He narrowed his angry eyes glaring at her, "Unlike you, Twilight shown remorse of her action and willing to apologize her friends. This is something that the real Iris would have done. And you are not her!"

'Iris' was in shock and fury to hear such words. And just before she could do anything, Shadow Dragon and his friends trotted off at once. She snarled angrily as her eyes slowly briefly revealed four golden pupils.

"Very well, Yami. Play time is over..."

* * *

After splitting up from her friends and team; Twilight, was alone, sitting down on top of rocky walls' edge. She was crying tearfully in despair and pain. She couldn't help but feeling guilty and ashamed of what she has almost done to Applejack and Pinkie. She Pinkie Promised with her that she would never use such words on her. She did and hurt them a lot, causing all of her friends to split and went separate ways. She was ashamed of everything.

Flare Tiger and the children were standing behind her. Unlike their friends, they remained besides with her till the end. They remained silent for the moment as they don't know what to do or say. They then approached and sat close to her.

"Twilight? It's okay. You'll figure it out." Spike said calmly.

While crying tearfully, Twilight spoke sadly, "No. I can't. I ruined everything. There's no chance to save Equestria now. It's all my fault."

"No. It's not your fault," Lance disagreed, "It's never been yours. It's her! Whoever that mare is, she is not Iris! She's not my mother. She died a long time ago." He then patted Twilight's back, "You are my mother now, Twilight. My dad, Nyx, Spike and everyone I know of are my real family."

Nyx nodded, "He's right, mummy. It is not your fault. In fact, you were just doing your best to help ponies and save our home. Just like how you saved Queen Novo from Blazefist's wrath."

"Yeah, don't give up," Spike encouraged, "We can do this. We can still save Equestria, with or without reinforcement. You still got friends."

Twilight was still shocked yet surprised. Flare Tiger continued, "It's not too late to talk and apologize them now. I'm sure they especially Applejack know you didn't mean it. They need you more than you need them, Twilight..."

After some thinking of what they have said, Twilight smiled weakly, "Thank you so much. You guys are the family I can depend on." She wiped her tears off. She sighed, "Let's go. It's time to make up of my mistakes and apologize to my friends."

Flare Tiger and children cheered happily and wildly. As Twilight and her family were about to leave, they gasped in shock as they found Grubber armed with this Stun Blaster.

"Surprise!" Grubber exclaimed happily as he fired his Stun Blaster in hitting and knocking Flare Tiger and children. He laughed, "I've got them! Bring the cage!"

Twilight grunted in fury. As she was charging up her magical horn, a large birdcage-like suddenly dropped and trapped her inside. It shocked and scared her. Suddenly, the birdcage slowly lifted and pulled up to the familiar military airship, which shocked and scared her.

"No no no no no! Noooooo!" Twilight shouted in fear, "Somepony! Spike! Nyx! Lance! Flare Tiger! Applejack! Shadow Dragon! Heeelllppp!"

Flare Tiger and the children grunted in pain as they struggled to get up due to Grubber continued firing the Stun Blaster on them, keeping them at bay.

Grubber laughed happily, "Sorry, princess! No one can help you now!"

"Think again!" Shadow Dragon's voice shouted.

Grubber turned and found Shadow Dragon, Applejack and Saber were charging at him. He screamed in fear. And just before he could escape, the cowgirl quickly lassoed and tied him up at once. He got caught and trapped. The hedgehog is unable to escape now.

They then helped Flare Tiger and the children. They then turned and looked up where they found Twilight's being transported to Tempest's airship.

"We've gotta stop her!" Shadow Dragon exclaimed.

Applejack gave firm looks, "We will! Hold on!"

And just before Applejack could use the lasso, she and her friends felt the ground was shaking and quaking. It scared and shocked them.

"Earthquake?!" Spike asked in concern.

"Impossible! That shouldn't have one!" Nyx exclaimed in concern.

As Lance looked around, he gasped in shock and anger, "No! Not earthquake! Her!"

Everyone turned to their back, where they found Iris used her magical horn's power in creating earthquake on the wall's edge. All of them were in shock yet angered by her doing. The Princess of Sky gave a dark yet sinister smirk as if she wanted them dead. She betrayed and attempted to murder them.

"Iris?!" Shadow Dragon asked in shock yet angry, "Stop it!"

Saber snarled, "That witch is finally revealing her true colors!"

"I knew it!" Applejack snapped in anger. She screamed in anger as she charged and about to attack Iris, "I'm gonna kill you, you traitor!"

And just before Applejack could land a punch on her treacherous friend, Iris grunted and screamed in pain as her body began undergo of transformation. Her pony form slowly turned into a familiar humanoid fox-like. This shocked and scared the ponies.

"N-No way!" Spike and Grubber exclaimed in concern and shock.

Nyx hissed, "That really wasn't Iris! She's the impostor from the start!"

Shadow Dragon growled, "Kyuubi Lilith!"

Kyuubi Lilith grabbed and held Applejack's neck. She then thrust her golden claw, right through the cowgirl's chest. Applejack screamed in pain. This shocked the ponies including Twilight and Saber.

"APPLEJACK!" Twilight and Saber screamed in anger and tears.

Applejack coughed painfully, "You won't get away with this."

"I already have, Honest Jack. Thanks to all of you," Kyuubi Lilith said amusingly yet darkly. She laughed, "You know what they say. Being honest hurt you a lot."

Kyuubi Lilith thrown Applejack back at Shadow Dragon and his allies. They all were glaring and snarling at her. She claws glowed darkly in red.

"You won't get away with this, witch!" Lance exclaimed in anger, "No one makes fun of Iris Crystal!"

Shadow Dragon snarled, "You will pay for everything, Kyuubi Lilith!"

Kyuubi Lilith smirked, "You can try, Yami. I'll be waiting, my love. Let anger and hate fueled your rage. Meet us back at Canterlot. Save Hikari if you can."

And just before anyone could react, Kyuubi Lilith slammed her claws on the ground, unleashing powerful blasts. It has caused the edge broke off from the mountain. It's falling straight into the sea. The ponies and Grubber, were on it, began falling down while screaming and panicking in fear.

"Twiliiiiiight!" The ponies and children screamed fearfully and tearfully.

Witnessing everything from the lifting birdcage to Tempest's Airship, Twilight screamed out loud in pain and tears, "Noooooooooooooooo!"

The last time she ever saw her remaining friends and Shadow Dragon is them falling into the depths of ocean. Twilight, completely heartbroken and sad, cried tearfully and painfully. The rest of her friends are nowhere near to her. She is now alone and isolated.

What happens next now?

_To be Continued..._

_Review & Suggest..._

**Author's Notes:**  
1\. **_'Broken Friendship'_** is based on **_'Made of Stone' from Hunchback of Notre Dame (Musical)_**.

2\. Originally; Capper, the pirates and Seapony Sisters have figured it out of who Iris Crystal before they got thrown into the sea. But it's kinda out of order and doesn't make sense of when did they became aware of the situation. I decided to drop it.


	16. Chapter 15: Tempest

**Chapter 15: Tempest**

**_"How could this have happen to us?_**

**_Since our encounter again with Kyuubi Lilith, we've found out the darkest truth behind Queen Novo's reason of not wanting to help us. She made a deal with the devil for protecting her subjects by helping Kyuubi for one special task - destruction of our home - Ponyville Town. Because Indigo Zap was killed in action, her parents went in blaze and attacked the Hippogriffs including Queen Novo an Princess Skystar.  
_**

**_Though we managed to stop Blazefist and Aqua in time, Queen Novo declared us to be exiled and never returned here. To make matter worse, both my team and Dragon Strike Force gotten into a fierce argument about what we could have done to save Equestria._**

**_However, Laxtinct ended the fight when he declared that all of us aren't really friends to him and each other. Maybe he was right. I tried to hurt Applejack and Pinkie for insults when I was trying my best to save my home. In the end of results, I wounded Shadow Dragon while the teams are completely disbanded._**

**_But something's much worse than disbanding team, I got captured by Tempest and her crew when we're at its weakest point. I also lost my friends, my sister and my boyfriend to Iris, who turned out to be Kyuubi Lilith's disguise, plunged them into the sea._**

**_And now, I'm lost and all alone. Everything I know is gone now..."_**

* * *

On top of Bonecrusher, Tempest and her crew members saw everything. Tempest and her allies couldn't believe it with their own eyes. Maul and his Demon Changelings looked amusing and relaxing like they expected it to happen. They slowly turned and looked at Kyuubi Lilith was standing before her.

"W-What is going on?" Phasma demanded dryly, "How could that princess be Kyuubi Lilith when she's still with us?!

"You knew it, didn't you?" Tempest asked Maul dryly. The Demon Changeling smiled and shrugged amusingly. She firmly looked at Kyuubi Lilith's face closely, "You weren't really with us since the beginning of our mission, weren't you, Tail of Kyuubi?"

Kyuubi Lilith smiled darkly as she engulfed into purplish smokes. She transformed into a black-white tail, shocking Phasma and Storm Guards. Tempest remained firm and calm. The tail quickly slithering away from the group as it arrived and returned to Kyuubi Lilith, who just teleported and appeared before her allies. As soon the tail attached to its owner, the fox humanoid lady smiled amusingly and calmly.

"Oh. You figure it out, didn't you?" Kyuubi Lilith asked amusingly, "When did you realize it?"

Tempest narrowed down her eyes as she spoke, "Simple. Ever since you came and join my crew, you did nothing to help us with our mission. And all you ever did is mentioning 'All Part of the Plan'." She turned and looked at the Basalt Beach's mountain edge, "And there's more, I find something suspicious about Princess Iris. She doesn't seem friendly and kindhearted than the history has depicted her. You're a terrible actress, you know."

Kyuubi Lilith scoffed, "No. I'm just a little impatient of getting those mortals complete their mission."

"Don't you mean your obsession and lust with Yami?" Maul asked amusingly. Kyuubi Lilith sighed in annoyance as she fired her Dark Magic Blast at him off. He groaned in pain, "Yup. Still obsessive with him!"

"Either way, our mission is complete," Kyuubi Lilith said calmly, "Return to Canterlot City now!"

"Complete?! Complete?!" Tempest demanded angrily yet surprising emotionally, "We didn't capture Shadow Dragon, whom you just drown him into the bottom of the sea! And my lieutenant is with them! Our mission is not complete! We will not leave until we get them!"

Tempest panted heavily as she slowly calmed herself down. She then found most of her crew were looking at her oddly and shockingly. She was confused and uncertain of their looks.

"That is something..." Snarl commented in surprise, "She never spoke out so out loud."

Rippersnapper growled suspiciously, "Indeed. Who knew that losing a little hedgehog could easily anger you? How amusing."

"I wouldn't care for that pig anyway," Phasma remarked dryly and annoyingly, "He's not worth to save."

Angered by Phasma's insults, Tempest's horn glowed brightly and electrically again as she spoke darkly, "How dare you?! That hedgehog is worth saving! I will not abandon my soldier, just because you don't believe he's a capable officer. But to me, he is! We are going back for him now! And this is also our chance to capture Shadow Dragon as well!"

"No, we will not," Kyuubi Lilith said calmly. Tempest was angered. She continued "Do not worry, he will not be harmed by them, even he doesn't have information. He will not be killed." She held the Orb of Lost Soul, "Besides, we have our own mission to perform. We must escort both our captured princess and Orb of Lost Soul to Canterlot City now."

"What about Shadow Dragon?!" Tempest asked suspiciously.

Kyuubi Lilith smirked, "He will come for her. He will not abandon her. I'm sure of it. We'll be waiting for him at Canterlot City."

Tempest hummed suspiciously, "I don't know what you truly after, but let us hope your plan will work."

Kyuubi Lilith smiled, "Do not worry. It will work."

Maul chuckled amusingly, "Yeah. He can't resist losing her again. Guaranteed!"

"We shall see..." Tempest said dryly and suspiciously.

* * *

After she was captured alive, Twilight was brought up to the engine chamber. Storm Guards and Demon Changelings were keeping their eyes on her, as well as guarding her. After losing her family, friends and Shadow Dragon into the bottom of sea; the Princess of Friendship became fierce and angry as she wanted nothing more than revenge on her enemies.

Twilight grunted and struggled angrily and frustratingly, trying to escape. She fired her Unicorn Burst at the birdcage's bars, ramming and knocking it and even using her teleportation spell. But no avail, at all. The birdcage has strong magic resistance.

"Give it up. There is no escape..."

Twilight gasped to hear the voice. She then heard some footstep. She looked up and found the humanoid fox's shadow moving and walking down the stairs. And at the same time, the humanoid shadow slowly formed and transformed into a pony. Upon reaching to the ground level, she revealed herself Princess Iris Crystal.

Twilight groaned, "You!"

"Surprise to see me?" Iris asked amusingly before laughed sinisterly, "Didn't expect that, did you?"

"You can cut out the act, Kyuubi Lilith," Twilight snapped angrily, annoying Iris. She continued, "You're not fooling me. I know Iris more than you do. You may look like a princess, but you are not her, demon!"

Iris was annoyed as she began to transform and turn into Kyuubi Lilith. Twilight has seen this before, and she truly hated it a lot. It angered and reminded her about Queen Chrysalis pretending to be Princess Cadance while turning all of her friends against her until she's alone to dispose of.

"I should have known! All this time, you've been with us from the beginning," Twilight said angrily, "But still, why didn't you capture us earlier, instead of this wild goose chase?! You could destroy your enemies to complete it?! Why go all the trouble?"

"You're not really clever, aren't you?" Kyuubi Lilith asked amusingly, "How amusing..."

Twilight narrowed her angry eyes, "Care to educate me then?"

"Would you like to know more?" Kyuubi Lilith asked calmly. She giggled a bit, "Very well. Let me retell the tale of my perfect strategy."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_After escaping the Human Realm via Magic Mirror, Kyuubi Lilith has returned to the Chaos Heralds at the unknown realm. All of them were discussing and planning their next objectives, involving of Dark Sacrificial Ritual. They're all tasked for making the ritual preparation._

_Kyuubi Lilith was tasked to weaken and corrupt all the Elements of Harmony including Element of Light and Element of Darkness, and also search and retrieve the Orb of Lost Souls._

_**"After I've return to my home, the Chaos Heralds were tasked to make final preparation for the Dark Sacrificial Ritual to free our god,"** Kyuubi Lilith narrated, **"And in order to do so, we require some ingredients and also materials for the ritual. I was tasked with the most important mission - weakening and corrupting all of the Elements of Harmony, capturing the Light and Darkness and also retrieve the Orb of Lost Soul for the ritual."**_

_While hiding in plain sights or disguising as pony, Kyuubi Lilith spent months of observing and studying Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force's abilities, backgrounds and also their bonds to each other. She also was searching and exploiting the weakness that could help her weaken and destroyed their bonds of friendship for completing her mission.  
_

**_"To complete my mission, I must first know my enemies, their capabilities and bonding to each other. So, I observe and study all of you carefully while finding a way to weaken and separate all of you from each other."_**

_During her observation and study, she came across to Shadow Dragon's history book involving of Iris Crystal being his deceased wife. She smirked darkly and amusingly as she believed that it is her key to success._

_She searched for the tomb, so she can touch and absorb the essence to transform into Princess Iris Crystal, even it's just the dust. Eventually, she has found it from Xuchang Province's Hidden Forest. She has succeeded for turning into Princess Iris Crystal._

_**"And at the same time, I have discovered my beloved's deceased wife, whose appearance proved to be most useful for my mission. So, I searched and located her tomb. Though her body has turned to dust, her essence was good enough for me to transformed into a perfect form of Princess Iris Crystal with personality."**_

_Since the journey has been set, Kyuubi Lilith as Iris Crystal has deceived and manipulated the event by using Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force's strength, weakness and bonds against each other for completing her mission:_

_I) Removing the important part about her mast plans from Flare Tiger's mind since she's from the future and play a role in it.  
II) Making Shadow Dragon spent more time with her._

_III) Make Rarity defensive to be generous and defending Capper, resulting Shorty to be jealous and suspicious of the cat;  
IV) Humiliating Fluttershy in public, which has turned Terrorcreep into paranoid overprotective husband;  
V) Using Rainbow's loyalty against her own friends for pirates, resulting suspicious on her friends not trusting her.  
VI) Anger Blazefist and Aqua over the death of their daughter  
VII) Upsetting Pinkie, Tailtech and Icy about her friends' arguing and even Twilight's words,  
VIII) Using Applejack's bluntness against Twilight and compromising the mission, making Saber argued with her about her honesty,  
IX) Laxtinct to blame and ending the friendship between Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force,  
X) Making Twilight guilty and ashamed of her mess, as well as losing faith in friendship._

_**"Now, I can proceed with my mission. And it worked perfectly well. I have manipulated, use and turned all of your friends against each other because of their personal differences and desires. They have not only destroyed their own friendship and team, they also have corrupted their own Elements of Harm**_

**ony_ including yours and Yami's. And of course, you allow me to take the Orb of Lost Soul for myself."_**

**_Flashback Ends_**

* * *

After hearing her enemy's strategy, Twilight was in deep shock yet angry as she glared at Kyuubi Lilith, who smirked darkly and proudly as if she enjoyed looking at the pony's reaction.

Twilight screamed angrily, "Damn you. You used us! You used us! You used us! You destroyed my friendship and bond with them!"

"Indeed. My mission is almost complete," Kyuubi Lilith said amusingly.

"Not quite. You may have captured me, but not Shadow Dragon," Twilight said confidently and calmly, "You can't complete the Dark Sacrificial Ritual without Shadow Dragon. The Demon God is not coming back. You failed your mission, Kyuubi."

"Is that so, Hikari?" Kyuubi Lilith asked calmly and amusingly. It shocked and scared Twilight. She continued, "Yami will be joining us very soon. Like a brave yet foolish hero, he has someone he must save and protect. Not only that, his Element of Darkness will soon be corrupted by his rage and hatred."

Twilight's eyes were in deep shock and scared as she realized what Kyuubi was talking about, "No. No!"

"Oh yes. It will come true," Kyuubi Lilith said calmly and amusingly.

Kyuubi Lilith then slowly removed her fox mask out of her face. To Twilight's shock and surprise, she saw her face. Her looks is most beautiful creature with crimson bat shaped tattoos, and also has a purplish diamond on her forehead, pointed ears, her eyes has twin pupils within, beautiful hair with streak of dark purple and also worn head-wear with couple of raindrop jewels.

The Chaos Herald of Lust sighed happily, feeling relief from wearing the mask. She then smiled darkly as she used her right hand to hold and turned Twilight to face her.

"Beautiful, am I not?" Kyuubi Lilith asked calmly. She sighed while her left hand gently touching her face, "I have not shown my beautiful face for a long time because I feared mine to be damaged and scarred. I disliked it a lot. I want it to be best looks for the event and Yami."

Twilight groaned in disgust, "Yuck. More like ugliest face I ever seen. Rarity is ten times better than you, bitch!"

Angered and annoyed by the remark, Kyuubi Lilith snarled, "Laugh it up while you can, Hikari. I'll be the last one to get it." She then squeezed Twilight's face tightly, making the Alicorn yelped in pain. While looking at her face, she smirked darkly. She then licked her mouth amusingly, "And you know what? It wouldn't hurt a bit for me to get more beauty from you."

And just before Twilight could say anything, she gasped in shock upon looking at Kyuubi's mouth morphed into a large demonically mouth with fangs. Chaos Herald of Lust took a big bite on the Princess of Friendship mouth, begin absorbing and eating her alive. Twilight screamed and panicked out loud while punching and whacking her to get herself free. But no avail as she slowly losing her beauty, youth, strength and energy. She is de-aging and dying now.

**_BOOM! _**Kyuubi Lilith yelped in pain as she felt something shot on her back. She dropped to the ground hard. Twilight dropped on the birdcage's floor, coughing out loud while slowly regained her strength, beauty and energy. Both of them turned to the staircase, where they found the calm and firm Tempest, who was charging up her electrical magic on her horn, climbing down the stairs.

"Tempest?" Twilight asked in shock.

"You?! How dare you?!" Kyuubi Lilith snarled angrily.

"In case you've forgotten, our job is to escort and bring her back to Canterlot City, not harming her," Tempest said dryly and firmly. Kyuubi Lilith growled angrily as she readied with her Dark Magic Spell. She then continued with a confident smirk, "I wouldn't retaliated and do something foolish if I were you, Chaos Herald of Lust."

"Why is that?!" Kyuubi Lilith demanded.

Tempest scoffed, "I've contacted and informed the Dark Lord about it. And he is very displeased with it. He wished to speak with you now."

Kyuubi Lilith snarled angrily to hear the latest report. She sighed in defeat as she grabbed and worn her fox mask. She then teleported herself out to her quarter for discussion with her master.

Tempest sighed, "I always hate that Herald a lot."

"Tempest..." Twilight called weakly, "Thanks..."

"I'm not doing this for you, Princess. You're my ticket to get my reward," Tempest said darkly yet calmly. She turned and looked at Twilight, "Who would have thought that the Princess of Friendship is now without friends? How surprising twist of the event." She sighed calmly as she looked away, "I wish I could have use yours words on the traitors."

"Traitors?!" Twilight asked in shock and upset, "Why are you doing this? You're a pony! How could you betray the Equestria?!"

Angered by Twilight's question, Tempest slammed her hooves while charging up and shocked her electrical magic on the birdcage's bars. It scared off the Princess of Friendship.

"Equestria betrays me!" Tempest exclaimed in anger. As she panted and calmed herself down, her electrical magic dispersed. She continued, "I'm more than they'll ever be!"

Twilight looked concern and scared. She has the feeling that she's about to find out why Tempest betrayed and against the Equestria. Tempest began her singing about not trusting others but yourself to handle the situation.

Tempest: _It's time you learned a lesson  
It's time that you understand  
Don't ever count on anybody else  
In this or any other land_

Tempest turned and faced at the wall. She claimed that she once wanted the friendship with others, but instead, she was abandoned and betrayed by them. She claimed that she has realized that is nothing but merely childish wish.

Tempest: _I once hoped for friendship  
To find a place among my kind  
But those were the childish wishes  
Of someone who was blind_

As Tempest turned and faced at Twilight, the steam blown out from the sewers. She approached to the birdcage as she give it a spin for the moment.

Tempest: _Open up your eyes  
See the world from where I stand  
Me, among the mighty  
You, caged at my command_

After a while of spinning the cage, Tempest quickly halted it before giving a glare at Twilight. She then held the Princess of Friendship to turn and looked at her eyes. The Commander of Storm Kingdom began narrating the story behind her betrayal against Equestria.

Tempest: _Open up your eyes  
Give up your sweet fantasy land  
It's time to grow up and get wise  
Come now, little one, open up your eyes_

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_As Tempest retell her childhood tale, she once was a filly and has her horn healed and also has two friends - greenish female unicorn with mint green colored fuzzy mane and tail named Glitter Drops and the light cyan colored unicorn with gentle short combed grayish-blue mane and tail named Spring Rain. Three of them were playing 'pass the ball' happily and wildly._

_While playing the game, Glitter Drops has accidentally thrown the ball too hard as it dropped and bounced straight into the cave. While both Glitter Drops and Spring Rain were scared and worried, they both insisted Tempest to go in. She responded by rolling her eyes while marching into the cave._

_Tempest: **We all start out the same**_

**_With simple naive trust  
Shielded from the many ways  
That life's not fair or just_**

_While venturing into the cave, young Tempest found the ball. As she was levitating it, she noticed something ahead while hearing some growling noise. She found the creature to be Ursa Minor. It growled and snarled at her._

_And just before she could do anything, the Ursa Minor gave a powerful paw on Tempest. Thus, giving her a deep scar on right eye and also has her horn destroyed._

_Tempest: **But then there comes a moment  
A simple truth that you must face  
If you depend on others  
You'll never find your place**_

* * *

_Weeks later after surviving the Ursa Minor's attacks; young Tempest, with her horn broken, emerged out from her home. She looked around of her surroundings as she found many unicorns were using magic to perform tricks and spells, and even levitating some items. It upsets and saddens her that she lost her magic._

_While walking down to the park, the ball bounced and rolled towards her. She looked up and found both Glitter Drops and Spring Rains stood before her. They both smiled her as they insisted her to try and levitate it. As Tempest tried to use her magic, it only did was unleashing electrical sparks, which almost damaged the ball and scared her friends off. Both Glitter Drops and Spring Rain levitated the ball before running off at once._

_Seeing her friends running off, Tempest looked down as she began crying sadly and tearfully because her horn was broken. She wished her horn to be restored._

* * *

_Years later, Tempest left her hometown as she journey all the way to Canterlot City, where she hoped that someone could help restored her horn. Instead of that, she came across to Captain Rexstrike, who personally helped and trained her to be at the best, without magic. Though bullied and humiliating by the unicorn recruits, Tempest managed to overcome her weakness and passed her military training while gaining respect from them. She was ranked and became the commander of her own squadron - Bonecrusher Squad._

* * *

_During the Third Mystic War, Tempest and her squad were sent to attack one of Kishin Akuma's fortresses. As they marched and invaded the fortress, they found out it was empty. And just before they could do anything, the door got shut. The Akurmashi Army, emerged from their hidden areas, ambushed and attacked._

_Though Bonecrusher Squad bravely fought the enemy force, they slowly got swarmed and slaughtered by the demon-like warriors. Tempest fired an electrical blast to the sky, signaling for reinforcement. However, the cowardly yet selfish general, whom she served for, has ordered his army to retreat than sending help._

_Tempest was in shock and angered by betrayal. She struggled and fought against the Akumarshi Army while trying to save her squad. Almost a whole day of battle at the fortress, the Commander managed to defeat and killed most of Akurmashi Army, but her squad was all but killed. She also gained more scars on her body and her left eye was blinded by her enemy troops._

_Tempest: **And as you take that first step  
Upon a path that's all your own  
You see it all so clearly  
The best way to survive is all alone**_

_Hurt and angered by the betrayal from her general, Tempest then angrily walked out and left the fortress. She planned to return home for revenge. She journeyed across the Dark Mystic Realm's Desert for three days. She's almost died until a mysterious figure stood before her. He held his hoof before her, which shocked and surprised her. She pondered if she should trust him or not._

_Tempest: **Open up your eyes  
See the world from where I stand  
Me, among the mighty  
You, caged at my command**_

**_Flashback Ends_**

* * *

After listening to Tempest's background story, Twilight couldn't believe in her own eyes and ears that her childhood friends would abandoned her, and also none of military officers didn't go and rescue her during the Third Mystic War.

As Tempest pulled down the lever, the birdcage began lifting up to the top. And at the same time, the Commander gave the dark glare and smirk to the Princess of Friendship that it's time to accept her fate that friendship is weak for her.

Tempest: _Open up your eyes  
And behold the faded light  
It's time to grow up and get wise  
Come now, little one, open up your eyes  
Open up your eyes!_

As soon as the birdcage reached to the military airship's surface, Twilight then looked up and found Canterlot City and even more portions of Equestria are under the control of Dark Mystic Ponies and Storm Kingdoms. She has indeed failed her mission to bring reinforcement in time.

Twilight turned and looked at Tempest, who has just arrived to the top. She apologized, "I'm so sorry you felt so alone."

"I saw the truth. My 'friends' abandoned me when times got tough. All of my squadron have died in vain. Looks like I'm not the only one." Tempest said bluntly yet calmly. Twilight looked away in shame and guilty. She continued, "Face it, Princess. Friendship has failed you, too."

Twilight shook her head in disagreement, "Friendship didn't fail me. I failed friendship."

"Well, it doesn't matter. In the end, the result is same." Tempest said calmly and firmly. She turned and looked at Ponyville Town, "I have to admit it. Your brother and his rebellion have put up the resistance well against our forces."

"Huh? W-What?" Twilight asked in shock and surprise.

"You heard me well. They defeated and killed both Shockwave and Deadlock. The ponies and creatures of Equestria rebelled and fought back, even without Mystic Ponies' help. Most impressive."

"My brother... My family... Ponyville Town... Alive and fighting? Could it be that..."

"But too bad, they all fight and win for nothing. They're going to lose."

"Tempest, I know you wanted your horn back and also revenge on those, who have abandoned and betrayed you. But you can't trust Storm King and Dark Curse! You know that."

"Whoever said that I'm working for Storm King and Dark Curse?" Tempest said calmly.

"What? Then, who are you working for? " Twilight asked in concern and surprise.

"My true allegiance, who started this mess from the beginning. And I believed you know him well, Princess Twilight." Tempest said calmly, "But it doesn't matter now. Because in the end, I will get what I wanted. Just like what Kyuubi has proven, everyone is all for themselves, just like your friends..."

Tempest turned and walked away from Twilight. The Princess of Friendship turned and looked at destruction sights of both Canterlot City and Ponyville Town. She sighed in defeat and shame as she hated imagine if there's no reinforcement come and save them. She lowered and dropped to the ground as she cried tearfully.

_"Twilight... Twilight... Twilight... Don't give up... Stand up..."_

While sobbing tearfully, Twilight was confused and uncertain. She looked and found Princess Iris Crystal stood before. Instead of sinister looks, she smiled gently and sincerely. Surprising feature of her is that she is glowing brightly.

Twilight grunted angrily before screamed, "Enough with illusion! I'm sick of it! I'm tired of facing the shapeshifters!" She then turned and looked away from her, "Just leave me alone, Kyuubi. You've already hurt me enough..."

Iris sighed in defeat,_ "Twilight, I'm so sorry that you have to suffer like this because of that monster impersonate me."_

"Huh?" Twilight asked in surprise by the tone and statement. She turned and looked at Iris, "W-Who are you? You're not Kyuubi, am I right?"

_"No, I'm not, Twilight." _Iris said calmly and gently, _"If I was alive, I would be happy to have friends and be part of new family, with you, Twilight. All I ever want is Shadow Dragon to be happy and moved on especially my own son. I want him to be with his new family. You are the only one who can help them, Twilight."_

Twilight gasped, "Oh my... Iris Crystal? Is that really you?"

Iris smiled,_ "Surprise... Finally, I get to meet you in pony, though I'm just a spirit."_

Twilight smiled sadly. She then looked down in shame, "I'm so sorry." Iris was confused and uncertain. She continued in shame, "For everything... We didn't get the reinforcement. I got myself captured. The Demon God is coming back. And now, Equestria is doomed. Not to mention, I've hurt my own friends and family especially Applejack and Shadow Dragon. I never get a chance to say sorry to them. I don't deserve friendship."

_"Don't say that, Twilight."_ Iris said calmly and firmly as she gently touched Twilight's looks, _"No matter what anypony have said to you, you deserve the friendship. You have earn that title. You have earn friends, family and love."_

"How could you say that after what I've done?"

_"Nopony is perfect. Mistakes often happen. But what matters is that either you learn from it or repeated it forever. From what I have seen so far, you always make it up and step up to face them again, no matter how bad things have become."_

"Really?" Twilight asked hopefully.

Iris smiled and nodded happily, _"I do. So, don't give up. Don't lose hope. Have faith. Your friends and Shadow Dragon are coming. Everything will be fine, Twilight. Believe it."_

"Iris..." Twilight said tearfully yet happily. She approached and gave the Spirit Iris, "Thank you so much..."

Iris smiled, _"That is what friends do, Twilight. That's what friends do..."_

As both of them departed from hugging, Iris is then magically disappeared. Twilight looked up and glanced at Equestria. She took a deep breath before releasing it. All she can do is hope her friends will come and save her, and also a chance for her to apologize to them.

* * *

Back at the Basalt Beach, something was bubbling on the sea. Shadow Dragon gasped for air as he emerged out from the water. Saber, Flare Tiger, the children and even Grubber, who struggled to swim, came out form the water. All of them were panting heavily. They then noticed something amiss - Applejack is missing.

Saber hissed in concern as he dived down into the sea again, searching for Applejack. For the moment later, he came out from the sea while holding unconscious yet wounded Applejack. Shadow Dragon and his team quickly swam towards to the beach. Saber held and put her down on it. He found out that she's not breathing.

Saber then held and gave some pumping on her chest while giving her some CPR by lips, giving her some air for few times. He refused to let her died, like her parents. After several times of pumping, Applejack yelped and coughed out loud before spilling water out. The cowgirl coughed heavily before she got grabbed and held by Saber. She was in shock and surprise to see that.

"Thank goodness, you're alright..." Saber said in relief.

Applejack sighed, "All thanks to you..."

While looking up at the sky, Shadow Dragon was in shock and angry to find that Bonecrusher Aiship has left now. This make him to scream in anger and fury.

"Damn it! Damn it!" Shadow Dragon cursed angrily, "We've lost them! Twilight's gone."

Flare Tiger hissed in anger, "This is all my fault. This is the event I should have read and remembered to prevent it! But instead, I forgot! Damn it!"

"It's not your fault, Flare Tiger," Shadow Dragon said firmly, "That Kyuubi did it. She knew you're trying to warn us. She prevented it. All the effort we have is ruined!"

"What are we gonna do?" Applejack asked weakly.

Lance turned to Grubber, whom he grabbed and held against the walls. He snarled, "Start talking!"

"Whyy do you guys want me and Twilight so badly?!" Shadow Dragon demanded angrily.

"I don't...I don't know!" Grubber exclaimed in fear. Shadow Dragon snarled angrily as he held the Summoner Gem before him. Dragoking was hissing and snarling within it, which scared the humanoid hedgehog. He yelped in fear, "Okay! Okay! I'll talk! Storm King wants to wield the power of the Elemental Element of Light and Darkness into his Staff of Sacanas!"

"What's that?" Nyx asked.

Grubber yelped, "It's some kind of magical twig for getting and firing the magic of the Elemental Elements of Light and Darkness! With them, he'll be strong, powerful and immortal god-like! You do not want to mess with him! If she did it, then Tempest will get her horn back like he promised her."

"Hold everything! You mean to tell us that broken-horned unicorn committed all those atrocities just so she could get her horn back?!" Spike asked angrily. Grubber nodded nervously. He screamed in anger, "Damn you! Do you have any idea what you have done?!"

Grubber gulped, "I'm sorry, okay! I didn't mean us to take your friend away from you!"

"You don't understand!" Spike said angrily and tearfully, "Twilight isn't just our friend, she's our mother!"

"W-What?" Grubber asked in shock.

Nyx sobbed tearfully, "And you don't even know what it's like to have your mother taken away from you!"

"I... I'm sorry..." Grubber said in shame as he knew the feeling of a mother being taken away.

Lance grunted as he thrown Grubber to the ground, "Go! Get out of here now before we change my mind! Get out!"

Grubber yelped in fear as he quickly make the run for it before he gets killed by the ponies. He's already ran towards the cornered of mountain edge.

"Damn it! That's not good," Saber said in concern, "But I'm more worried about Dark Curse's real goal."

Applejack grunted, "Whatever he's up to, it can't be good."

As his eyes narrowed down while holding a grip of Summoner Gem, Shadow Dragon gritted his teeth and snarled, "Saber, Applejack, go and get help from our friends. Get their act together now. I'm gonna get her back. No matter the cost."

Applejack grunted in pain, "W-What? Don't... Don't do it..."

"She's right. You won't make it there." Saber said in concern.

As his crimson eyes slowly turned into yellowish serpentine eyes, Shadow Dragon snarled, "I'll take my chances."

And just before anyone could say anything, Shadow Dragon trotted off now as he is journeying back to Canterlot City, leaving the rest of his friends and family behind. No matter the cost, he will get Twilight back...

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._


	17. Chapter 16: Reconcile

**Chapter 16: Reconcile**

**_"After I was captured by my enemies, I make yet another encounter with both Kyuubi Lilith and Tempest Shadow. Both of them share the story with me._**

**_For Kyuubi Lilith, she and her siblings - The Chaos Heralds were tasked on making preparation for Demon God's return. While they prepare some ritual across the Equestria, she was tasked to not only capture me and Shadow Dragon for holding the Elemental Elements of Light and Darkness, but also corrupted them as well as other Elements of Harmony. So, she has been manipulated and tricked my friends to argue and fight among ourselves, causing our Elements of Harmony to get corrupted and lost its hope._**

**_She caught me when I was alone and isolated especially my Elemental Elements of Light and Magic have lost its hope and power. And only left is that Shadow Dragon come to rescue me while his Elemental Element of Darkness corrupted and raged._**

**_For Tempest Shadow, I learned and found out of why she betrayed and sold Equestria to the enemies. Not only her horn was broken, her friends abandoned her when she needed the most. But that's not the worse case. Even though she was made to be Commander of Royal Guards without her magical horn, she and her Bonecrusher Squad were abandoned and left for dead by her general. Thus, she decided to turn her back on them while getting her horn back._**

**_I feel sorry for her. It reminds me so much of me except I turn my back on them. Some friend I turned out to be..._**

**_While I was losing my hope and despair over my failures and Equestria's at the edge of losing, I was visited by Iris Crystal. And this time, she's real and spiritual. She encouraged and pleaded not to lose hope because believing her friends will be back for me._**

**_I sure hope she's right. I hope my friends and Dragon Strike Force reconcile and get their act together now before it's too late. I also hope they especially Applejack and Pinkie forgive me for hurting them..."_**

* * *

**_SCREAM!_** Kyuubi Lilith was thrown to her quarter's walls hard. She coughed painfully while spilling some blood out. Her face is bruised and scarred. And at the same time, her face slowly de-aging into old facial. She panted heavily as she looked up and faced at the angry holographic form of Dark Lord. Maul and his Demon Changelings were standing there and kept quiet.

Kyuubi Lilith panted fearfully as she quickly get and bowed down, "My lord, please forgive me!"

"I gave you a simple order yet you defy me!" Dark Curse asked angrily as he fired Dark Magic Attack on her. She yelped in pain as she got pushed and slammed on the walls hard. He continued, "This is the reason why we've lost the Great Multiverse War because of you! You have caused everything we have prepared for! Your ignorance and obsession knows no bounds!"

Kyuubi Lilith hissed as she bowed down again, "I beg of you, my lord! I didn't mean it. I just wanted some part of her beauty, making me more beautiful."

Dark Curse snarled as he fired Dark Magic Attack again on her, "Unless I give you permission to do so, you will not harm her until we completed our mission. Do you understand, witch?!"

Kyuubi Lilith hissed in anger and frustration, "U-Understood..."

"Maul. You were supposed to make sure she doesn't do anything foolish." Dark Curse snarled angrily. Maul turned and looked at him. He lowered his head in 'shame'. He sighed, "Make sure she doesn't do it again. If she does, punish her. Everything must be go according to our plan. We cannot fail..."

Maul chuckled amusingly as he bowed humbly, "Leave it to me, my lord."

Dark Curse's hologram dispersed at once. Kyuubi Lilith hissed in anger as she approached to her closet. She found various items, potions and cosmetic items. She took moisturizing cream as she placed its cream on her face, adding it with herbs and dark magic. She chanted it a bit. Her face slowly restored back to her beauty self again.

Turning and looking at the mirror, her face was beautiful and perfect. Kyuubi Lilith sighed in relief, "That's better." She turned and glared at Maul, "You could have warn me if that mortal was spying on me."

Maul shrugged, "Well, you don't always listen to me like a few times. So, you have to learn the hard way."

"How amusing..."

"Either way, like the Dark Lord said, we need her life for Dark Sacrificial Ritual. Killing her too early before the ritual start? Not a good time."

"I know that, fool." Kyuubi Lilith snarled angrily as she put her fox mask on her face again, "And don't worry, I won't make mistake again. I won't kill her yet..."

Maul smirked, "Yeah, you'd better not. I'm watching you."

"Don't concern yourself, Envy..." Kyuubi Lilith said dryly and annoyingly.

"I hope you're right, sis..."

* * *

At the Basalt Beach, Four of Mane Six, sad and upset, sitting alone on the beach after the big argument with Dragon Strike Force about not taking situation serious or even thinking about saving the Equestria.

Fluttershy sighed, "This whole journey was such a mistake." She gasped in shame, "All we wanted was somepony to help us. But instead, we drove our own friends and even my own husband out because we weren't working together as a team."

"No reinforcement at all..." Rarity said in concern and upset.

"Yeah..." Rainbow agreed sadly, "Now there's no way we can stop Dark Curse and the Storm King..."

While sadly looking at the sea, Pinkie couldn't help but feel sad yet guilty and shame over what Twilight and Laxtinct has said to her. She sighed as she turned and looked at her friends. She asked, "Do you think that we should talk with Twilight and others?"

"Why?" Rainbow asked in disappointed and upset, "We weren't really friends or even in this together. Laxtinct was right. We doing this for ourselves..."

Rarity sighed, "Indeed. All because of our selfishness and inconsiderate of our friends, families and even each other especially Shorty."

"I know," Pinkie admitted in concern. She continued, "But they didn't mean those horrible words to us. In fact, Twilight really didn't try to steal the Orb, at all. Not to mention, she did protect and save Queen Novo from Blazefist's rampage. I am willing to talk and forgive them because they wanted to help and save Equestria. It's something we should do now."

While Rarity and Rainbow were giving some thoughts, Fluttershy spoke, "She's right. We should talk with them. They're our friends and somepony we loved so much."

"Yeah," Rainbow agreed.

Rarity sighed, "Let's find Twilight and Applejack first, and then we talk with others."

"She's! Been! Taken!" Spike's voice cried.

Mane Four were alerted by Spike's scream. They turned to their back, where the found Saber, holding injured Applejack on his back, Flare Tiger and the children were heading towards them.

Fluttershy gasped, "Applejack! What happened to her?"

"Where're Twilight, Shadow Dragon and Iris?" Rainbow asked in concern.

"We were attacked!" Lance exclaimed and panted heavily, "My mom wasn't really my mom! She was Kyuubi in disguise."

Saber hissed while looking at Applejack, "And not to mention, she wounded Applejack, and nearly drown us to death when she destroyed the cliff's edge!"

"My mummy's been taken!" Nyx added on, "Temepst! Kyuubi! They grabbed her! And took her on their ship!"

"Shadow Dragon went after them! All by himself!" Spike exclaimed in concern.

Mane Four gasped in shock and concern to hear it. Rarity groaned as she stomped her hoof on the ground, "Damn it! That witch has us all fooled! Just like what Chrysalis did to us!"

Flare Tiger sighed, "It's all my fault! I'm supposed to remember this event, and prevent it from happening! But that witch somehow manipulated and altered my mind! I'm so sorry."

"It's alright, Flare. It's not your fault. It's all of us..." Rainbow said in shame. She gritted her teeth firmly, "We gotta get her back!"

"And we will," Applejack said weakly as she slowly got off from Saber's back. She sighed, "But we need all the help we can get."

Saber nodded, "She's right. We need Dragon Strike Force back on the action now."

With her three friends smiling, Pinkie smiled, "Leave it to us, Saber. We'll get them on hoof. Count on it!"

Mane Four turned and headed off to find the rest of Dragon Strike Force, as well as talking and reconciling with them. They need their help more than ever.

"I just hope those guys are forgiving as you are, Saber." Applejack said in concern, "Because if they don't, then..."

"They will, Applejack. They will." Saber said calmly as he patted on Applejack's shoulder, "Don't worry. The team will be back in one piece. Everything will be fine, Applejack. It's not over yet."

Though wanted to believe in him, Applejack looked at the sky with concerns and uneasy, "Still... We'll be all alone to face Storm King, Dark Curse and their army. We already lost our homes. All of our friends and families from Equestria and Mystic are gone. We might be too late to save Twilight and Shadow Dragon." She sighed in defeat, "It's impossible..."

"Impossible?" Saber asked in surprise yet annoyed. He scoffed, "Applejack, if there's one thing I learn from my experience, nothing is impossible. Plus, no matter how bad the odds, we'd never give up until this case closed. In fact, I know you and your friends would never give up without the fight. Just like Bright Mac and Pear Butter..."

Saber looked up and stared at the sky as he recalled of Bright Mac and Pear Butter. Despite their families are rivals to the core, they're brave and kind ponies for standing besides with their loved ones. He even claimed that the children are happy to have such parents, making Applejack felt touched and inspired.

Saber: _I know a couple from two farms  
They're brave and kind ponies  
They stand besides with their loved ones  
The children are proud to have them_

Saber sighed as he looked down in guilt and pain. He remembered the day Applejack's parents died at the hoof of General Metric and Colonel Cobra while he was taking her home safely. Though he was hurt and guilty for failing them, he was forgiven by the Apple and Pear Family.

Saber: _Even though they're no longer standing here  
The tragic may leave a scar  
But scars can heal and reveal just  
Where you are_

Saber turned and looked at Applejack. He listed down about benefits her parents have left behind for her to learn and carry on to become the pony she is now.

Saber: _The parents you love will stay with you  
The lessons you have learned will guide you  
And now you are carrying on their legacy  
You have their great strength inside you  
And when you're hitting the rock bottom,  
Ask yourself this, Applejack,  
"What will you do now?  
Do you want to give up?"_

Applejack shook her head as she began her singing about her for loving farm and family, which is essential part of her.

Applejack: _Give up? No...  
I am a girl who loved her farm  
I am a girl who loved her family  
It's part of me_

Applejack even talked about her parents, despite they're gone, their legacy and morality lived in her. Saber nodded in agreement with her.

Applejack: _I am the daughter of Apple & Pear  
Who are no longer part of this world  
But their legacy and moral lived on  
Through me_

Applejack recalled all the situation and struggles she has faced especially her personal demon and matters, she nearly gave up. She then remembered about her parents and legacy that made her strong and never give up, and then overcome her struggles.

Applejack: _Their bravery gave me a great strength  
Their kindness made me to have hope  
Their legacy taught me to be honest  
I can't give up!_

Sensing presence getting close to her, Applejack turned and looked up. She found spiritual forms of Bright Mac and Pear Butter stood there and smiled sincerely at her. Seeing them has reignited and gave her strength to be strong and never give up.

Applejack: _Their spirit has never left me at all  
It's inside me  
It's like the wind  
Always falling and rising_

Applejack recalled about most of her friends especially Twilight and Saber, whom she considered to be closest sister and brother she ever had. She struggled and slowly getting up to declared that she will save them and never give up from saving them.

Applejack: _My best friends are depending on me  
Coz they're my family  
So, no matter the odds  
I will protect them  
Coz I won't give up!_

Applejack yelped in pain, feeling her chest's wounds, "Ouch! I think I break my rip cage!"

Saber sighed while shaking his head, "Honestly..."

"No kidding. Right now, you need more bandages and medicine," Flare Tiger said seriously as she put Applejack down. She smiled as she took out the medic kit, "Lucky for you, partner. There's a doctor in the house."

Applejack sighed calmly as she closed her eyes for relax. Flare Tiger and Saber began putting some medication on her chest. The children stayed close to them, providing some cover.

* * *

Pinkie has returned to the beach, where she and her friends left Laxtinct alone. She even called out for his name while pleading to come out for a talk. By the time she reached her destination, she gasped in shock and concern. She was looking at Laxtinct's statue form with despair and angry looks.

"Laxtinct! No..." Pinkie said in concern and fear. She called out again while approaching towards the statue, "Laxtinct, if you can hear me, I wanna talk with you about the mess we make!"

Suddenly, the rocky spikes suddenly emerged out and struck from the land, scaring and blocking Pinkie off. And at the same time, the Laxtinct's statue mode made a growling noise and his eyes glowed in red. She noticed it. She became worried and scared about it.

"Okay! Don't talk with me. But just hear me out for the moment, please." Pinkie said in concern and worry, "I'm sorry for everything back at Mount Aris and here. And you were right about us not being friends and in this together."

Laxtinct remained unresponsive, though he hasn't make a threat like summoning the boulders, spike attacks, making growl noise or showing his crimson angry eyes. Pinkie sighed in relief as she realized that she managed to reach him. She has to keep on talking with him.

"Thanks for not trying to kill me," Pinkie said in relief. She continued, "You've got right to be mad at me, Blazefist or anyone else for making fun of you or even us started blaming and arguing with each other for the mess. In fact, it was Iris's fault. But she turned out to be faker and it was Kyuubi Lilith be with us from the start! She used and turned us against each other, and made it like it's everyone is for their own."

Laxtinct is yet again remained unresponsive, however, the spiked rocks slowly removed and submerged from the ground. The statue remained still again.

Pinkie continued, "But still, that doesn't excuse the mess we have made. But I want you to know one thing. Even though we fight and argue a lot, we're still friends till the end, no matter what." She sighed, "And I know you one thing for sure. You liked Skystar a lot. And I wish I could have done something better, or at least, tried to talk Blazefist out from hating Hippogriffs. I just want you smile. Not for me. For her. You and her are a thing."

Pinkie cried tearfully and happily yet sadly about her speech to Laxtinct. He's still remained statue again. He hasn't made a move. Disappointed and upset yet expected, Pinkie sighed as she already gave it all to get through to him.

Unknown to her, tears appeared and formed from Laxtinct's statue face. It then flowed down on his cheek. At the same time, he sang calmly and sincerely. He recalled how lonely he gets whenever he looked at his friends dating with the lovers during the night. He wished he could have that.

Laxtinct: _So many times out there  
I've watched a happy pair  
Of lovers walking in the night  
They've had a special glow around them  
I wish I could have that Bless of Love_

As he was singing about finding a love, Laxtinct's statue started to crack, adding in with more lights to shine. The spiky rocks slowly submerged and vanished to the ground.

Laxtinct: _Who knew I would have felt  
That warm and loving glow  
Though I might pray with all my hope  
Nopony as funniest and happy as me  
Was ever meant for Bless of Love_

Hear the cracking and singing noise, Pinkie slowly turned her head to her back. She gasped upon finding and looking at Laxtinct's statue breaking and cracking like he's trying to break free.

Laxtinct: _But suddenly an angel came to my life  
And befriend with me without a trace of fright_

As Pinkie slowly approached to Laxtinct, the statue is breaking and cracking before it exploded to pieces. The light has engulfed the whole scenery, blinding her eyes for the moment. As soon as the light dimmed down, she found Laxtinct posed his dancing end pose with pride and happy yet sad looks.

Laxtinct: _I dare to dream that she  
Might even love for me  
And as I sing this song for her someday  
My sad, lonely world seems so bright  
I swear it must be Bless of Love_

Laxtinct looked at Pinkie, who looked sad yet happy to smile. Both of them were silent for the moment. They then trotted towards each other. They then hugged happily and warmly.

"Pinkie, thank you," Laxtinct said in relief, "And so sorry for what I have said to you and others."

Pinkie shushed Laxtinct gently and calmly, "It's okay, Lax. It's okay. I'm glad we're good."

"Yeah..." Laxtinct nodded happily as he departed from hugging his best friend. He sighed before showing his rocky fist, "Where is that bitch?"

Pinkie smiled in relief, "We'll get her. We need others first."

Laxtinct sighed, "I just hope he's not mad at me for what I said to him."

* * *

Fluttershy looked around as she was calling out and searching for Terrorcrep. But she hasn't found him at all. She looked worry and scared as she feared for his safety. Rather than panicking and worrying, she calmed herself down as she gave some thoughts if she were Terrorcreep, where would he go and hide.

While surveying her surroundings, Fluttershy looked up and found a cave, deep within the rocky mountains. She flew straight into it. As she landed before the cave, she found a familiar crest on the ground before its entrance.

Fluttershy called, "Terrorcreep?"

_"Go away! Leave me alone!" _Terrocreep's voice shouted angrily.

Annoyed by his attitude and tone, Fluttershy took a deep breathe and marched into the cavern. She began searching for him from ceiling, sides and bottom.

_"You're quite stubborn, you know?" _Terrorcreep's voice asked in annoyance and angry, _"I sometimes hate it when you do that for getting what you wanted."_

Fluttershy sighed, "That's because I wanted to talk with my husband."

_"After what is happening," _Terrocreep's voice said in shock, _"You still call me 'your husband'? You forgive me for what I did is necessary?"_

"Of course, I do," Fluttershy agreed, "Though I'm still not happy with your ruthless tactics, I knew you did it to protect me. I really wish you could have consult with me. We could have avoided bloodshed."

_"Fluttershy, you know we can never avoid bloodshed especially when we're at war. If I were to become monster to protect you, then so be it. I am not gonna lose you, just like how I lost my mother."_

"Don't, Terrorcreep! It's not what your mother wanted! It's not what I wanted. Terrorcreep, I don't want a monster to protect me. I want a husband to be there for me. I want him loved and cared for me. I want him support and help me out. I want him save me when I'm alone. In fact, I want him be the pony I loved."

_"Do you really mean it so much?"_

"Yes. Yes, I do. I always love you." Fluttershy said tearfully while looking around, "And do you know who give me the courage and strength?"

"I know..." Terrorcreep said calmly. Fluttershy was surprised for hearing the voice so close to her. She turned to her back. She found him standing before him. He dropped and approached her. He held her hoof as he spoke, "In fact, it was you, who give me courage and strength to accept my religion and heritage."

"Really?" Fluttershy asked in surprise, "How?"

Terrorcreep smiled, "You give me the chance to be a monster with heart of pony..."

As he began singing calmly, Terrorcreep recalled the events he has been through - the loss of his mother, struggled to survive and strive to become tactician to military and witnessing how cruel and dark the world is. He admitted that he never think about how much kind the world is.

Terrorcreep: _All those days running away from a nightmare  
All those years living in a gray  
All that time never truly seeing  
How much kind the world becomes_

Terrorcreep turned and looked at Fluttershy. He sang lots of good things about her especially being a moonlight to her. It made her blush a bit.

Terrorcreep: _Now you're here shining in the moonlight  
Now you're here, suddenly I realize  
If you're here I finally understand  
Where my destiny now lies_

Terrorcreep and Fluttershy held each other hooves. They both sang together gently yet harmonically and peacefully. Fluttershy even returned the Christian Crest to Terrorcreep, who gently take and worn it around his neck.

Both: _And at last I see the Moonlight_

Terrorcreep: _And it's like my curse has lifted_

Both: _And at last I see the Moonlight_

Fluttershy: _And it's like our wounds is healed  
_  
Closing to the end of song, Terrorcreep and Fluttershy moved their heads closed to each other. While blushing in red, they both held and hugged passionately. They then gave a deep yet warmly and gently kiss on lips.

Both: _And it's warm and real and bright  
And the Moonlight becomes more beautiful  
All at once, everything is clear now  
Now that I see you  
Now that I see you..._

After the kiss, both Terrorcreep and Fluttershy departed from hugging. They both smiled happily and warmly. They nuzzled each other's muzzles.

"Your mother would be proud of you, Terrorcreep" Fluttershy said calmly.

"Thank you. In fact, I'm proud and happy to have wife like you, Fluttershy," Terrorcreep asked. Fluttershy blushed a bit. He sighed before showing his serious looks, "Are you ready?"

Fluttershy sighed, "I hate killing. But when my friends need me, I have to do it to protect them and my new family."

Terrorcreep smiled and nodded in understanding. Both him and Fluttershy exited out the cavern. They headed off to regroup with the rest of their team.

* * *

Rarity called out for Shorty as she was walking down the beach. So far, she found no sign of him or even his assistants. She became scared and worried for him as she feared for their safety. She can't help but feel guilty and shame for accusing and arguing with Shorty because of his suspicious and jealousy with Capper. She wished that she could have talked with him that she still loved him.

**_BOOM! _**Rarity yelped in concern to hear the explosion. She looked up and saw the black smoke coming out and flowing up to the sky. She gasped before forming tears. She screamed and called out for his name while running towards it.

Upon arriving to her destination, Rarity found something shocking and annoying yet relief. Shorty, Tailtech and Icy were still alive, though they all got burnt marks during repairs on Armor Strike-I Gunship.

Shorty coughed heavily as he wiped the dirt off, "Tailtech! Icy! I told you before not to use the welding torch on the engine part!"

Tailtech groaned, "Sorry for that, jackass!"

"What was that?!" Shorty asked angrily.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault if you hadn't been such a jackass! Just like how you did with Rarity and Capper!"

"Don't you dare bring that up to me again! I don't want to hear or talk about it especially that mare! After everything I've done for her, she turned her back on me while choosing that stupid cat over me! Never once she apologized to me."

"Hey! Maybe if you had told her about how you feel, she could have understand and apologized! But instead, you just go and rant about not trusting Capper because you were jealous and hated cats a lot."

"I don't hate cats! I don't like them get too close to me when I'm allergic to them!"

"Yeah. That doesn't convince me at all! You keep up like this, she won't apologize to you about your feelings and jealousy over Capper! Heck! You and her might as well."

"Well, I don't care anymore! In fact, she broke up with me already. She doesn't even want to come and see me after what has happened."

Icy yelped as she noticed Rarity's standing before them, "You'd better hope she doesn't go Dramaty right in front of us! She heard you!"

Shorty and Tailtech turned back and found Rarity standing before them. While the white unicorn waved to them awkwardly and uneasily, Tailtech and Icy were surprised while Shorty annoyed as he turned and worked on repairs of gunship.

"Talk now. You only have 5 minutes," Shorty said dryly. He was repairing on the communication console, "I'm very busy."

Rarity sighed, "Alright, Shorty. I overheard of what you have said before. I do admit that I didn't consider about your feelings, but that doesn't excuse of you acted and behaved towards Capper. It is unacceptable and immature of you! And don't you dare add your stupid allergy in!"

Shorty scoffed, "Well, excuse me for 'behaving' like that when my girlfriend spend too much time with street rat like him!"

"Technically, he's a cat, Shorty," Rarity corrected firmly.

Shorty turned off his welding torch as he turned and faced at Rarity, "The point is I am not only jealous, but I'm also angry and upset at you for abandoning and leaving me alone! You spend more time with Capper than me!" Rarity looked shocked and worried. He continued sadly, "Do you have any idea of how lonely and hurt I felt? And not to mention, never even get someone to love me."

Rarity looked down in shame and guilty as she spoke, "I do... A lot..."

"W-What? Are you kidding me?"

"I wish I was. I've been hurt and betrayed by other stallions I thought I've found and loved with. But none of them is perfect for me until Sweetie Belle set up the blind date for me and you. I started to fall for you, darling."

"Really?" Shorty asked in surprise yet touched. Rarity nodded. He sighed, "I felt the same way. And you know what? I'm glad your sister and my assistants set the blind date for us than being alone."

Rarity nodded, "Indeed, darling. Thanks to our little blind date..."

Shorty began singing about if he hadn't met and see Rarity in his life. He told her how lonely and sad he was during his time as first incarnation and reincarnation about not finding his love. Nopony has ever loved him.

Shorty: _If I never met you  
If I never have this feeling  
I would have this cold stone  
Ignoring my heart's calling  
If I never knew you  
I would never share this moment  
For the first time, I have found  
The missing part of me_

Shorty recalled the first day of their first blind date, which turned out to be unexpected yet surprising moment and worthwhile to him. He thanked Rarity for the date. It touched Rarity's heart to cry tearfully and happily.

Shorty: _And I'm so thankful to you  
I'd have spent years in loneliness  
Life is meaningless  
If I never met you_

Rarity then began her singing about her experience of not able to get her love since Prince Blueblood and Trenderhoof. It was disaster for her to handle and move on from rejection. And the day her younger sister and assistant set up the blind date during Hearth's Warming Eve, Rarity believed that she has found her love.

Rarity: _I thought I don't deserve to be loved  
Thinking that I was a nopony to be worthwhile  
So, I believed nopony would ever get to know and love me  
All I heard the whispers of rejection in my ears  
But still my heart believed there is someone out there_

Both Shorty and Rarity sang together calmly and harmonically how much they mean to each other. They were meant to be together.

Rarity: _For If I never met you_

Shorty: _There's no moment I regret_

Rarity: _If I never have this love_

Shorty: _Since the moment that we met_

Rarity: _I would have been ignorant to_

Shorty: _If our time has gone too fast_

Rarity: _How precious life can be..._

Shorty: _I've lived at last..._

Reaching to the end of song, Shorty and Rarity leaned their muzzle close to each other. They both gave each other a deep passionate kiss.

Shorty & Rarity: _Life is wonderful  
I'm glad I've met you_

Tailtech and Icy sighed happily to see Shorty and Rarity have reconciled and rekindled their love together. They sang the song briefly.

Tailtech: _Well, it's about time._

Icy: _Well, thank the Mystic God_

Tailtech: _Hate to imagine bad._

Icy:_ Hate it indeed._

Tailtech:_ Glad to see they reconcile and come together on their own_

Icy: _It's so peculiar._

Tailtech and Icy: _So whatever happen, let us just hope  
These silly couples always stay and be together till the end  
_  
Tailtech: _Let's hope they stay and be together till the end_

Icy: _Let's hope they stay and be together till the end_

While the unicorns were busy and distracted, the communication console gave a little shock of static. It comes with the familiar sound, that shocked and surprised the group to stop what they're doing.

_"Hello?! Can anypony hear me?! This is Indigo Zap from Ponyville! I repeat! Can anyone hear me?! Mom! Dad! You there?! Please talk to me!"_

Rarity gasped in shock and concern, "What in the world?!"

"T-That's impossible..." Shorty said in shock, "How?!"

* * *

Rainbow was flying across the corridor of mountains. She was calling out for both Blazefist and Aqua. She gets no response from them. While still searching and calling for them, she then noticed something amiss at cliff, which is near to the ocean. She gasped as she found them both.

As she flew down and landed on the cliff, Rainbow found both Blazefist and Aqua were sitting on each other's opposite direction. While not looking at each other, they were glaring at the ocean, and also kept silent for the moment. She was relieved and happy that they didn't have go too far for her to find. Now she can talk to them.

"Get lost, Rainbow Dash," Blazefist snapped in anger yet calmly, "You're not welcome here."

Aqua nodded, "He's right. You shouldn't be here. We're not in mood to talk with you now."

"Agreed," Blazefist said dryly. He turned and glared at Aqua, "I wish I could say the same thing to you! You just have to pick this spot, didn't you?! For what?! Annoying me?!"

Aqua turned and blew raspberry at Blazefist, "In your ass! I came here for some peace and quiet, as well as getting my mind off you!"

"Funny! I was thinking the same thing, but instead, you got in the way! So, why don't you get off my back and get lost?!"

"Go to hell! This is my right to come here, not you!"

"Oh! Like how you said that isn't your right to avenge Indigo's death?! But you backed off!"

"Hey, don't you dare bring her into this again! I don't want to be part of your revenge to kill the Hippogriffs!"

"Yeah. Too coward to avenge her?!"

"No! I don't want to become a monster like you! I will never go back again! This is not what she wanted! It won't bring her back!"

"I don't care! She deserve retribution! I will avenge her! Cowardly bitch!"

"Monstrous jerkass!"

"You're the worst wife I ever had," Blazefist snapped angrily.

Aqua snarled, "The feeling is mutual because you're the worst husband I ever had!"

"Will you just shut up for once?!" Rainbow screamed angrily. Aqua and Blazefist stopped their argument as they turned and looked at her. She continued angrily, "The only reason why you two blamed each other being jackass and worst parents ever is because you guys think you know what is the best for Indigo! You guys don't at all! You guys are more monsters than the parents she wanted!"

"How dare you?!" Blazefist snapped angrily.

Aqua snarled, "You don't even know what I wanted for her at all!"

"All I want is to see her grow up!" Blazefist and Aqua exclaimed in union, "I will do anything to protect and keep her safe! No matter the cost!"

"Oh yeah?! Tell that to Ruby!" Rainbow snapped angrily, shocked yet angered Blazefist and Aqua. She yelped, "Sorry! Didn't mean it to do that."

Blazefist was annoyed and frustrated to exclaim, "No, you are not!"

"That is not cool, Dash," Aqua snapped in annoyance.

Rainbow sighed, "I know. I'm so sorry. But think about it for once. Is this what Ruby and Indigo wanted? Do you want to become monsters for revenge? And you think they're happy with their parents now?"

While still angry and annoyed, both Blazefist and Aqua gave some thoughts as they slowly realized and understand what Rainbow was talking about.

Rainbow continued, "You guys are good parents. It's obvious that you loved them so much, and you wanted to watch them grow up and become the better ponies with better lives. I get that. But you're both doing it all wrong."

"Really? Like you're an expert of it?" Blazefist asked dryly.

"Yeah. Because I've been there before in my life..." Rainbow said sadly and upset, shocking the couples. She continued, "My parents acted that way when I lost first race. They wanted to cheer me up, but instead, they've gotten into a big fight. It scared me, and even make me shouted at them to stop it. So, they stopped it and did their best to cheer me out instead."

"Rainbow..." Aqua said in shock.

"As long you guys fight, argue and even wanted revenge and killing everyone so badly; the kids will be scared of you. Or worst, they can't even love you anymore when you're both are more monsters than parents," Rainbow said calmly and seriously, "All they want is to make you proud of them. How could they if you guys act more monsters than parents? Is this what you want?"

While still angry with Rainbow's accusation, both Aqua and Blazefist gave some thoughts as they realized and understood of what she meant. They couldn't believe in their eyes and ears. They're ashamed of themselves for what they have done now especially they wanted for their children.

Imagining about his children's growing up and getting their own careers, Blazefist would be proud and supportive to them as their father, who is proud of them.

Blazefist: _Proud of My Kids  
I want to be their Proud Father  
Believe me, whatever path they take,  
I'll be supportive and caring to them_

Blazefist sighed as he looked down in shame and upset. He won't be there to see his dream come true because his children are gone. Blazefist then lamented that he was ashamed and angry at himself for being a terrible father because of his personal vendetta and messed everything up. He feared that his children would fear and resent of him as monster than loving him.

Blazefist: _But I've lost my chance  
I've lost myself  
So say I'm bad being father  
A slow learner, Okay, I agree  
That I've been one angry pony  
Some father, some pride and some joy  
But I'll get over these lousin' up  
Messin' up, screwin' up times_

As Blazefist turned and looked at Mount Aris, he imagined of how much hardworking, determined and loving Indigo and Ruby are when they're following his hoofstep, and also avoiding disappointing him. To him, it doesn't matter because he will be proud of them.

Blazefist: _I know my kids are doing their best  
To follow my hoofstep  
Not to disappoint me  
But I want them to know that I'm always  
Proud of My Kids_

Aqua approached and comforted Blazefist. She lamented about her too share the mutual feeling as he is about being bad parent. To her husband, he was in shock and surprised that she and him are sharing similar problems and feelings.

Aqua: _You're not the only one being bad parent  
You're not alone to feel so bad  
They say mothers know, doing and being best  
But that couldn't be all that I am_

Aqua turned and looked at the sky. She then talked about her didn't want Indigo and Ruby feel pressured because of her expectation. She wanted them to be happy and feel free while not being angry and sad about their failures.

Aqua: _I want them no expectation  
But be happy and feel free  
There's no good reason that they should be  
Sad and angry with themselves  
I believe and know _

Aqua then gave a loud yet proud singing that she wanted to be a mother, who is proud of her children with their lives. She also doesn't want to make them feel bad and embarrassed about her because she wasn't smarter, beautiful and wise as anyone else.

Aqua: _Someday and soon  
I want to be their Proud Mother  
Though I can't make myself better  
Or smarter or beautiful or wise_

As Aqua cried and sniffed tearfully, Blazefist approached and comforted her that both of them did their best to be parents. And deep in their hearts, they wanted to tell their children that they will always be proud of Indigo and Zap no matter what.

Blazefist: _We both did our best to be good parents_

Aqua:_ Since we weren't born perfect like our families_

Blazefist and Aqua: _Oh, Indigo and Ruby,  
I want them know that  
We're Proud of Our Kids_

Both Blazefist and Aqua held and hugged each other while sobbing tearfully. As Rainbow approached to them, they grabbed her for holding and hugging her. This surprised yet shocked her. It also relieved her that they couldn't stay mad at her now. She hugged them back.

As three Pegasi departed from hugging, Aqua spoke, "Rainbow... Thank you for being there for us. You're a best sister and protege I could count on."

Rainbow was touched by Aqua's sentimental speech. Blazefist patted her by shoulder, "Yeah. We're thankful of that. No matter what I said, you are like family to me and Aqua."

Rainbow sobbed tearfully yet heartily, "Thanks..." She wiped her tears off, "Ready to kick that jerk Iris's flank?!"

"Iris?!" Blazefist and Aqua asked in surprise and confusion.

Rainbow sighed, "I'll explain on the way. Come on. Gotta regroup with others now!"

Three Pegasi flew off at once. They're returning to Basalt Beach at once, regrouping and reuniting with the rest of their friends now.

* * *

Back at the beach, Flare Tiger and Saber have managed to patch up on Applejack's injuries. They both helped her stand up. The children approached and hugged her warmly that they're glad that she's alright. She hugged them back as well.

"I'm alright. I'm alright," Applejack said warmly yet weakly.

"Glad to hear it," Saber said warmly, "Too bad that witch took your hat when we're trying to save her."

Applejack sighed, "Don't worry about it. It's just a hat. Nothing important than saving Twilight."

Flare Tiger patted Applejack's head, "Don't worry. We'll get it back. Count on it."

"Hey! Look! They're back!" Spike called happily.

Applejack and her team looked up. They found rest of their friends are coming back to them now. They all looked relieved as well as showing serious and determined face. Mane Four have not only convinced and apologized to Dragon Strike Force, but also told them about Iris was an impostor.

Just before anyone could start, Blazefist approached to Laxtinct, "Lax..."

"Blazefist..." Laxtinct said in guilty tone. He sighed as he gave his older brother a warm hug, "I'm sorry for everything I said to you. I'm sorry about Indigo. She's the best kid..."

"I know..." Blazefist said calmly as he patted his younger brother's back. He continued, "And I'm also sorry about messing your life up and almost killing your girlfriend. Both you and her definitely deserve each other."

Lax sighed as he wiped his tears off, "Thanks. Best brother ever."

"Best family ever," Aqua said happily.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Shorty added in. Everyone looked at him. He continued, "We managed to fix the communication console, we received the call. It came from Ponyville."

Everyone sans Rarity, Icy and Tailtech gasped in shock and surprised.

"It's true! Everyone we know at Ponyville Town is alive! Indigo too!" Rarity confirmed, "Kyuubi lied to us! She tricked us, Blazefist and Aqua to attack Queen Novo as distraction for her to get the Orb of Lost Souls!"

Shocked yet angry, Blazefist slammed his hoof against the rock, "She's alive?! Damn it! What have I done?!"

"It's not your fault. None of us knew what really happen to Ponyville Town while we were away," Aqua said firmly, "So, whatever happened is done. For now, we have to get back home."

Blazefist nodded in understanding, "Agreed. We have to get back home!"

"Glad that everyone is back on hooves," Terrorcreep said firmly, "But we've got the situation."

"Yeah! We've gotta get Twilight back!" Rainbow exclaimed firmly. Everyone exclaimed and cheered in agreement. She continued, "We owe her a big apology for our mess up."

"I agree but we have the problem," Shorty said in annoyance and concern, "Armor Strike-I is not fully repaired! And we don't even have enough time to fix it!"

"Even we did, we won't able to catch up!" Tailtech said in concern.

Icy nodded, "Yeah. Not to mention, we're outnumbered and outmatched against Storm Kingdom and Dark Mystic Ponies."

"Hate to add more bad news," Rarity said in concern, "We don't have reinforcement either. All because of us..."

"No... It can't be..." Nyx said in concern and sad.

Seeing his friends looking down in defeat, Blazefist shook his head. He refused to let the defeat and mistake get to him and them. It is time for them to stand up and fight back.

"No! It's not over!" Blazefist snapped firmly and determinedly. Everyone turned and looked at him. He continued, "We're not giving up because of Kyuubi tricked and used us like pawns to hurt each other! We have faced lots of worse dire situation than this, but we've overcome it! We beaten the bad guys! So, no matter the odds and danger we faced, we will fight and overcome it! Because if we don't do it, then everything we know will truly be lost and dead! I will not let it happen! I have my daughter to see again! I won't waste that chance! What about you guys?! Don't you have something to fight for?!"

"He's right," Lance agreed firmly, "We've come this far! We're not giving up!"

Spike nodded, "Yeah! Twilight is depending on us. It's time we save her!"

Blazefist nodded firmly, "That's the spirit, guys. We will get back home. We're gonna show them that the magic of friendship still live and fighting! Count on it."

Inspired by Blazefist's speech, Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force gave the loud cheer and battle cry as they too won't give up fighting!

"Now that's an amazing speech!" The familiar yet smooth voice exclaimed. Everyone turned to their back. They found Capper standing on top of the mountain. He smiled, "It's a good thing I happen to know of a group of mighty heroes that could handle this easily!"

"Oh great! Look what the cat dragged in! Himself!" Shorty said in annoyance. Rarity gave him the glare. He groaned, "Working on it, Rarity. Okay?"

Capper smiled as he proudly gave speech, "These heroes have faced the Storm King's army and escaped! I've seen them tackle the streets of the roughest towns, break out of the tightest situations, and inspire others to join their cause!"

While the rest of Mane Six and the children awed in amazement and surprise, Dragon Strike Force and Applejack were annoyed about it.

"Now don't get too excited. He's just talkin' about us." Applejack said in annoyance.

Rest of Mane Six and the children awed in disappointment. Shorty asked, "What exactly you're trying to tell us? What makes you think we inspire others to join our cause? There were none."

"Not to mention, all we did is running away fro our lives," Flare Tiger added in concern.

"Wow. Someone didn't do the homework. There were more than you think, my friends," Capper said amusingly with a scoff. He then slide down the small hill's slide. He jumped and landed before his friends, "The best part is you guys challenged them and escaped certain doom at the hooves of Commander Tempest and Kyuubi Lilith!"

"Uh, what about it?" Laxtinct asked in confusion.

Capper sighed, "No one have ever done that before until you guys did. And let me tell you. You all are amazing! Plus, I am the friend you truly need now."

"Capper..." Rarity was touched to say.

Shorty sighed, "For once, he's right. I'm glad he's on our side."

"Yeah, he is," Rainbow said happily, "What we did before. It was pretty great."

"Are you kidding me?!" The confident yet cocky voice exclaimed in shock. The ponies turned to the mountain, where Captain Celaeno and her pirates climbed down it. She exclaimed, "That was awesome!"

As Squabble squawked happily, Boyle laughed happily, "You said it, Squabble! Figured you could use a claw!"

Captain Celaeno nodded, "We're on board to help you fight the Storm King! Just not on board our... actual ship."

Everyone turned and looked at Blazefist, who blushed in red while looking away. Mullet laughed while looking at Rainbow, "Well, it doesn't matter! We're with you now!"

"That's right," Lix said happily, "You can count on us to to kick some booty."

Captain Celaeno smirked, "After all, it's time to be awesome!"

"Yeah! It is awesome..." Rainbow said happily.

The pirates cheered out wildly and laughed heartily in agreeing with her. Rainbow smiled happily that the pirates are with them. She turned and looked at Blazefist and Aqua, who smiled and nodded happily as they're proud of it.

BUBBLED! The ponies and their new friends were alerted. They turned to their back to the beach, where they saw and found two familiar sisters and group of 7,000 Seapony Soldiers jumped out of the water. They all transformed into their Equestria Ponies forms. They all landed on the beach before them. They all gasped in surprise yet relief.

"Princess Soul Sweetie! Roughneck!" Fluttershy exclaimed in surprise, "You too?!"

"What?! You're expecting Santa Hooves or Easter Bunny?!" Roughneck asked amusingly. She laughed heartily as she patted Fluttershy's mane, "Of course, we came, silly shy! Think we would bail out on the biggest fight we're about to go?! No way!"

Soul Sweetie sighed in amusement before smiled, "Always with the violence, but my sister's right. Fluttershy, we owe you a lot. When we lost everything and our home, you gave us hope and faith. You even pray to the Mystic Guardian of Light, believing that we will get our home back. And the most surprising of all, you never give up, even when you at the lowest point and darkest hour."

Roughneck snickered, "Here's a hint. Time for us to stand up and do what we should have done."

Soul Sweetie nodded happily, "We're gonna stand by your side. We're gonna help you get your home back!"

"Soul Sweetie... Roughneck..." Fluttershy said tearfully yet joyfully. Terrorcreep approached and gave her a hug. She sighed, "Thank you."

"Oh, we still have someone else you need to meet," Soul Sweetie said calmly.

Capper laughed heartily and uneasily, "And trust us, it wasn't easy to get him here too."

"Takes some couple of blows and words get to through his thick skull," Captain Celaeno laughed uneasily before muttered, "I cannot believe I used that word literally on him."

"Pretty he's not happy, but he has to face it," Roughneck said uneasily.

While the ponies and Spike were confuse and uncertain, Soul Sweetie pointed them to the right direction. As they did, they found Skullitron and AxeKnight Warriors Corp stood before them. They were in shock and surprised to see them here.

"Skullitron?!" The ponies and Spike asked in shock and surprised.

"Yes, me. I have return..." Skullitron admitted in shame yet reluctantly. He knelt down to the ground. He continued, "I know you will not believe in me. But you will listen. I have a confession to make. Whatever you read from the journal, none of them is true. It has been fabricated."

Though everyone is willing to listen to Skullitron, they also knew someone won't because of her concern and suspicious on him. They turned and looked at confused Applejack.

"What are you'all looking at?" Applejack asked in confusion, "Let's just listen to him. I'm sure he has the real reason of not telling us the truth about Hikari's death."

Everyone sans Saber was shocked and surprised by her answer. Saber smiled, "You heard her."

"Thank you," Skullitron said in relief while slowly standing up, he looked at the ponies and creatures. He sighed, "Applejack was right about one thing. I was jealous and angry, but not at Hikari but my arch-rival - Honest Jack."

Everyone was in shock and surprised by the answer. Skullitron continued with his story.

* * *

_**Flashback:**_

_During the Great Multiverse War, Hikari and her trusted general - Honest Jack were standing before the large army of Light. They were working together with the rest of Mystic Guardians as they waged ward against the Chaos Heralds and their minions. As depicted, Honest Jack has always been standing besides with her for either strategy or fighting together with her against the enemies. She is also protective and watching out for her like an older sister._

_During most of the battlefield, Skullitron and Honest Jack often met and encountered as they fought and dueled with each other a lot, and even leading their assault to invade and defend the fortress and villages. Despite them being enemies and adversaries, they deeply respected and humbled to each other for leading the soldiers to battlefield honorably and also caring and protecting their leaders very much._

_**"Honest Jack is Hikari's most trusted and honest general, and also her closest sister for giving advice and saving her life for multiple times."** Skullitron narrated, **"Since the beginning of Great Multiverse War, I've encountered her, fought her and berated her a lot during the wars. And let say that we really hated each other a lot, but we also respect to each other for defending our master from the enemies at any cost."**_

_Ever since Yami and Hikari met and married in secret, their forces became allies and friends in secrets. So, they all did their best not to harm each other, as well as avoiding suspicious from their brethren. Despite that, Honest Jack was suspicious and alienated against mostly Skullitron and his army, which annoyed and angered him a lot._

_**"Since both Lord Yami and Mistress Hikari married in secret, both of our forces became allies and friends. Though Honest Jack trusted my master, she doesn't trust me and my kind. She alienated me, discredited me and even mistreated me; the worst is that she insulted my kind, despite we have proven my loyalty to both Yami and Hikari."**_

_Tired of being insulted and mistreated, Skullitron has decided to eliminate her by making an accidents or assassination on Honest Jack. He decided to lure her to the secret meeting place, and also secretly informed Kyuubi to ambush and kill her one and for all."_

_**"Eventually I grow tired of it, I decided to kill her once and for all. I gave her a false information to meet me at the very same place Hikari and Yami met. I even informed Kyuubi to set an ambush to kill her off." **_

_As his plan was expected, Honest Jack did came to meet him at the secret meeting, but she wasn't alone. Hikari and her four other friends also followed her as well. Skullitron, hidden within the tree, was in shock and worried as his plan is in jeopardy with Hikari in the way. He was too late to stop them._

_Kyuubi Lilith and her brethren emerged and ambushed Hikari and her friends. All of them were killed during the night attack._

_**"My plan work well, but I didn't expect Hikari and her friends to be there with her. And so, they all died..."**_

_Ashamed and guilty of what he has done, Skullitron was in great despair for letting Hikari and her friends died because of his hatred for Honest Jack. In order to make up of his mistakes, he advice his master and army to join Mystic Guardians and rebelled Chaos Heralds._

_**"I was ashamed and shocked of what I have saw and done. I want to make up of mistakes. I helped and advised my master to turn back on our brethren while helping Mystic Guardians to win the war."**_

_After the Great Multiverse War, Skullitron revealed the truth to Yami, who was in shock yet hurt and angry as the leader punished his own commander for deception. Eventually, Chaos Herald of Ronin left and abandoned his army as he wandered the world, all by himself._

_Skullitron, now commander and leader of his army, lead and protect his kind for over millennia years until the right time for them to rise and seek redemption..._

_**"After the war, I told Yami the truth. As expected, he was hurt and angry at me for betrayal and secrecy. He abandoned and left me and his army behind. I couldn't blame him for it. All I can do now is keep my brethren and army alive until the right moment to redeem my mistakes and shame."**_

_**Flashback Ends...**_

* * *

The ponies and their allied creatures were in shock yet pitiful and sad to hear the story. They especially Applejack have now finally understand and know the true face of Skullitron and his AxeKnight Warrior Corp.

"I'm not asking forgiveness, my friends I just want you all to know and understand of what I've been through, and why I helped and protected the East Kludgetown and Seaponies, Even though you failed to get the Orb for me, I am willing to help you all. I just want to redeem it." Skullitron said calmly. He sighed, "I understand if you cannot forgive me..."

While Skullitron is bowing to the ground, his AxeKnight Warriors' Officers also joined in. The ponies were debating and wondering if they should allow Yami's Demon Army to join them or not. Nevertheless, Applejack approached towards the Commander as she held her hoof before him. This shocked and surprised her friends.

"I forgive you..." Applejack said calmly, surprising everyone. She continued with a sad smile, "And I'm also sorry for insulting you. I was... just worried and jealous of you taking Twilight away from me. The last thing I want is losing her. She was like a sister to me."

While shocked and surprised by her answer, Skullitron cleared his throat and spoke calmly, "I know the feeling as well. So, are you willing to accept my help?"

Applejack smiled, "I do."

Skullitron smiled as he grabbed and shook the pony's hand, "Thank you, my friend! The AxeKnight Warriors Corp is fighting on your side!"

AxeKnight Warriors gave a loud cheer and applause. The ponies and their allied creatures also cheered happily as well. Not only Applejack and Skullitron have put their difference aside as well as becoming friends, they have now the large army.

Suddenly, the ponies and their allied creatures have heard some flapping and screeching noise. They turned to their back, where they saw and found a large shadowy clouds floating towards them. They were in shock and worried. And just before they could do anything, Blazefist held his hoof out, gesturing his friends not to fight and attack.

As the large shadowy clouds approaching the ponies, it slowly revealed the large army of 7,000 Hippogriff Soldiers including Stratus Skyranger, Skybeak and Seaspray; led by a familiar yellow Hippogriff Princess. They were in shock and surprised as they couldn't believe of what they just saw. The Hippogriffs descended and landed on the beach.

"Hellooooooo! Me again!" Princess Skystar greeted happily. She then giggled as she approached to both Laxtinct and Pinkie, "I'm gonna get so grounded, but I talked things over with Shelly and Sheldon and they pointed out that you were just trying to help your friends. In fact, I owe it to Twilight and Rainbow for saving my life and even my mom's from rampaging parents."

While ponies especially Blazefist and Aqua were embarrassed and uneasy by the event, nevertheless, they're relieved that Princess Skystar wasn't angry with them at all. Laxtinct looked happy with 'falling-in-love' looks as he was happy that she forgave him. Pinkie giggled happily to hear it.

Blazefist bowed to the ground, "Please, forgive me and my wife's rampage and foolishness."

"What?" Princess Skystar asked in confusion.

Aqua sighed as she explained, "We just found out that our families, our friends and our home are alive. Because of Kyuubi's manipulation and lies, we fell prey to her illusions and nearly massacred your kind!"

"But that doesn't excuse of what we did." Blazefist added firmly, "I'm not asking forgiveness, but I beg you not to punish my friends and my family. It's not their fault. It's just mine alone. Punish and finish me off."

"Blazefist. No..." Rainbow said in concern.

The Hippogriffs chatted and muttered about Blazefist's willingly to accept his punishment. Some wanted justice and revenge on him. Others believed that he should be given a chance.

"I'm really upset and angry with you for insulting me and my kind, and even nearly killed us," Princess Skystar said seriously and firmly. She sighed, "But if my mom or me were in your position, we would do the same thing. We did it for our loved ones. And also, we're alive. I won't kill you."

"Y-You forgive me?!" Blazefist asked in surprise.

"Yeah. Plus, you're Laxy's brother. And I would never want to harm you. But I wanna help too. 'Cause ya know... one small thing... can make a really big difference!" Princess Skystar said happily, "And also, I want to see more Beauty of the World."

Laxtinct smiled as he held her claws happily, "You will get it."

"What about your mom?" Pinkie asked in concern.

Princess Skystar scoffed, "Don't worry about my mom. That's not important. Helping you guys is what I should do, not hiding and running away from the fight like my mom!"

"I couldn't agree more.." The strict voice said dryly, shocking everyone at the Basalt Beach. They turned and found Queen Novo was in midair before them. She descended and landed on the ground. She turned and looked at her daughter, "As for you, young lady..."

Princess Skystar interrupted, "I get it, mom! I'm grounded for going out and help the outsiders! But I don't care! These guys need our help, and I won't back away from it! You can't make me!"

Queen Novo groaned, "I was gonna say that I'm coming with you to lead the army."

Everyone was in shock and surprised by her answer. They didn't expect her to change her mind and help them at once, not after what Blazefist and Aqua have done to her and her kind.

"Y-You're willing to help us?!" Blazefist asked in surprise.

"Yes, I'm willing to help. To make up for my mistakes and my cowardice," Queen Novo said firmly and calmly. She turned and glared at Blazefist and Aqua, "I can't forgive you two for what you have done. But I understand your pain and anger of deception and hurt for losing the ones you loved so much. You'd do anything to avenge them. I would feel the same way if I was in that position."

Blazefist was in shock and surprise to protest, "But still-!"

Aqua added in concern, "Kyuubi Lilith lied to us! Used us to attack you!"

"Yes. She did it because I refused to accept the assignment. So, I did not sent my soldiers to attack Ponyville Town, at all. I heard what you have said." Queen Novo said calmly and firmly, surprised everyone. She continued, "Like my daughter have said before, 'helping you all is what we should do'. It's time to make up of my mistakes, secrets and cowardice. I owe my life to Twilight for saving me from rage. Where is she and her boyfriend?"

"She's been taken by Tempest and Kyuubi Lilith," The familiar yet cute and gruff voice spoke. Everyone yelped in surprise. They turned to the right again, where they found Grubber stood before them. He smiled and waved awkwardly, "Hi!"

"You again?!" Lance asked angrily, making everyone groaned and snarled at Grubber. He demanded, "What are you doing here? I thought I told you to get out!"

Grubber sighed, "I know. I came back to make up for what I did."

"And you expect us to believe in you?" Nyx asked suspiciously.

Spike snorted angrily, "Yeah. Not after what you did to Twilight!"

"Believe me. I'm very sorry for that. And I know the feeling too," Grubber admitted in shame, making everyone confuse and curious. He continued, "The only reason I joined the Storm Kingdom was because..."

"The Storm King offered you food?" Pinkie asked happily while showing the plate of cupcakes.

"Besides that. It was for my mother." Grubber explained, shocking the ponies and their allies. He continued, "Yes, and she's the Storm King's prisoner. And if I don't do the right stuff..." He started tearing up sadly, "...I may never see her again."

Everyone was in shock, surprise and pitiful, though some were suspicious and uncertain. Fluttershy cried tearfully as she approached and gave Grubber a warm and comfort hug. Lance, Nyx and Spike looked at each other as they have discussion if they should trust him or not.

Grubber sighed, "And that's why... I want to help too."

"Hmm... I don't know..." Blazefist said in concern and suspiciously.

"Let him help us," Terrorcreep said calmly, surprising his friends. He continued, "I understand his feeling of losing a mother. And we will help him get her back. Plus, he has more information of our enemies and their formation."

"Yeah. With him on our side, we can win," Lance said firmly.

Nyx nodded, "Yeah. I believed he's telling the truth. Storm King won't know what hit him before it's too late."

"After all, the more the merrier," Spike said happily as he held his hand out before Grubber, "Right?"

Grubber was surprised yet happy. He shook Spike's hand, "Yeah. Thanks."

"This is it! I can feel it!" Flare Tiger said happily. Everyone turned and looked at her. She smiled, "I remember now. This is the moment. We can do this! We can win, with his and our new friend's help."

"Whoever that is, hopefully, he's friendly," Lance said calmly and amusingly.

Nyx nodded, "Yeah, we need all the help we can get."

Grubber nodded, "Hopefully, it's not Phasma. I hate that monster. She always call me pig. I'm not really that fat."

"That's it, right? We didn't make friends with anypony else?" Spike asked in annoyance. Everyone turned and glared at him. He looked surprise, "What? I'm just saying!"

"14,000 soldiers..." Queen Novo said calmly after counting down both Hippogriff and Seapony Soldiers. She smiled, "I believe it's enough."

Soul Sweetie nodded, "Definitely it's enough to take down Storm King and Dark Curse for good."

"It won't be enough. Our enemies are strong and deadly, as well as they have more powerful and dangerous arsenals and weapons of mass destruction." Skullitron said firmly. Everyone turned and looked at him. He smiled, "Do not worry, I came prepared. Follow me."

Skullitron turned and climbed the mountain. The ponies and their allied creatures were uncertain and confused of what he meant. Nevertheless, they followed him at once.

* * *

After climbing up the mountain, the ponies and their allied creatures have reached to the top. They found Skullitron standing on the edge of cliff, looking and marveling proudly at something. As they approached to him on the cliff, they gasped in surprise of what they just found. As the war horn was sounded, they're all looking at the largest formation of AxeKnight Warrior Soldiers including Kludgetowners, Abyssians and also humanoid birds, who were cheering and gave battle cries. The army also have several armored largest spaceships and armored tanks.

Skullitron smiled, "As promised, I have gathered and recruited my best warriors for the army."

"Wowza! That's a lot of them!" Grubber exclaimed in shock.

"Not to mention, our kind..." Capper said in surprise.

Captain Celaeno nodded, "You've been busy. How many of them you have recruited?"

"40,000 Warriors..." Skullitron proudly commented, shocking and surprising the ponies and their allies. He smirked, "While Storm King is busy with marveling at himself with magic powers and conquest, I took my sweet time to rescue some poor souls and persuading most of Kludgetown Westerners to join us. I have turned them into mightiest warriors I ever built!"

"Incredible..." Queen Novo said in shock and surprise.

Soul Sweetie smiled, "And that is why we trusted him, Aunt Nova."

Skullitron held his claw up, gesturing his minions to be silent. He began his speech,

"Soldiers and citizens of Equestria's Southern Land! My friends and my brothers-in-arms! For many years, I was born to serve my lord Yami faithfully and loyally, and willingly to sacrifice my life for him and his cause! It was only my sole purpose to serve and protect my master. But ever since his disappearance, I was lost, just like all of you. Instead of disbanding and leaving me behind, you all stayed with me till the end. Not only that, we came across and rescued the lost souls. Like my brothers, they too stayed with me as well. I thought they looked up to me because I was bravest and strongest leader. But I realized they looked up to me because I was like a father to them, just as Lord Yami to me. I realized now that I must rise to not only lead you, but to protect you and our new friends. But I cannot do it alone. You all must rise as well! Rise to face our fears! Rise to show them what we're made of! Rise to face and defeat our greatest threat! Rise and become strong and noble heroes, like these ponies!"

The army of AxeKnight Warriors Corp gave a loud cheers, battle cries and applauds to Skullitron's speech. The army of Seapony Soldiers and Hippogriff Soldiers also joined in as well.

"Brave and Mighty Soldiers of AxeKnight Warriors! Now, it's our time to rise and defeat our enemies! All for One! And One for All!" Skullitron declared proudly and firmly, "For Hikari! For Yami! For Princess Twilight and Shadow Dragon!

The army of AxeKnight Warriors, Seaponies and Hippogriffs gave the loud battle cries while waving their battle flags. All of them are ready for war.

Nyx whistled, "That's one hell of the army."

"Makes me wonder if this is good idea." Spike said in surprise and fear.

Flare Tiger smiled, "Well, consider this a backup plan if we don't get help from others."

Skullitron turned and looked at his new friends, "Our army is ready for war. Our course is clear. Are we ready?"

Applejack smiled, "We are! We're coming, Twilight!"

The ponies and their allied creatures cheered and gave battle cries out loud. All of them are ready for the upcoming war, as well as saving Twilight and Shadow Dragon.

"As soon as we bake up a plan!" Pinkie remarked happily.

"Seriously, Pinkie?!" Blazefist asked in annoyance. Pinkie shrugged playfully. He groaned, "Honestly, I hope she doesn't mean baking a cake literally..."

"Who knows? It could happen." Flare Tiger said playfully.

Blazefist groaned, "I really hate asking that..."

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._

**Author's Notes:**  
1) Yet another big changes here is Queen Novo join the gang and win the war. We all know that Queen Novo will obviously not wanting to help Twilight and her friends after the Pearl of Transformation being stolen until the end, she came back and joined the party. Right... Some leader she is in the original...

2) There's plenty of **_Disney Songs_** I have based on and used it here:  
i) **_'I Won't Give Up'_** is based on**_ 'I am Moana' _**from **_Moana_**.  
ii) **_'Bless of Love'_** is based on**_ 'Heaven's Light'_** from **_Hunchback of Notre Dame_**.  
iii) **_'I See The Moonlight'_** is based on **_'I see the Light'_** ending from **_Tangled_**.  
iv) **_'If I Never Met You' _**is based on deleted/extended song **_'If I Never Knew You'_** from **_Pocahontas_**.  
v)**_ 'Let's Hope'_** is based on**_ 'Something There' _**ending from **_Beauty and The Beast_**.  
vi) **_'Proud of My Kids' _**is based on deleted song **_'Proud of Your Boy' _**from **_Aladdin_**.


	18. Chapter 17: Rage

**Chapter 17: Rage**

**_"While I was hoping that my friends and Dragon Strike Force are making the amends and getting their acts together, Tempest and her crew are escorting me back to Canterlot, where they can get my Elements of Harmony - both Magic and Light. Or in worse case to deal with - Both Dark Mystic Ponies and Chaos Heralds are trying to free the Demon God._**

**_During escorting back to Canterlot, I learned from Tempest that my brother, my family and all ponies from Ponyville Town are alive. I realized that Kyuubi Lilith used that illusion for not only distraction on my friends' bickering and fighting, but also making us losing hope and faith that we have failed the mission. It worked well. I can feel both of my Elements of Harmony are weakening and losing its powers. Just like before._**

**_I just hope that my brother is not doing something foolish to save me when he finds out about this. But what I was hoping is that Shadow Dragon don't risk his life to save me especially corrupting and darkening his Elemental Element of Darkness._**

**_If he did, the world is meeting its end..."_**

* * *

**_ROAR! _**The raging and fierce yet determined Shadow Dragon was mounting and riding his Dragoking. All alone, both of them have ran from Basalt Beach to Kludgetown, followed by Badlands and Demon Land, and finally they have arrived and returned to their hometown for a whole morning. By the afternoon, they both have arrived at their destination. They're now on top of the small hill. They both were looking at the destruction site and battlefield of Canterlot City and Ponyville Town.

While looking at Canterlot City, Shadow Dragon climbed down from Dragoking's back. He took out a small metallic box-like, which he pushed its button. It got activated and revealed itself the set of his battle armor. He then put on his armor set.

And at the same time, he gave some thoughts about his loved ones. He already has lost Iris Crystal to Maul from 500 years ago, and he refused to lose Twilight again. She's too important to him. He won't let her die again. He will do whatever it takes to find and save her from them, no matter the cost. His thoughts was blinded by his rage and anger especially they're affecting his Elemental Element of Darkness.

After putting on his armor, Shadow Dragon and Dragoking turned and looked at Canterlot City again. He then summoned and armed with his Darkness Blade. His eyes revealed more of his raging serpentine irises. He is ready to find and hunt them down.

"Hang on, Twilight. I'm coming..."

* * *

Deep within Canterlot City Market Street, Han has arrived at the cornered alley, where there was no one in there. He quickly opened and moved the manhole's cover aside, allowing Shining Armor and his squadron of 30 soldiers including Jason, Blue, Flash, Starlight, Sunset, Sugarcoat, Sour Sweet and even Indigo to come out from it.

Shining Armor turned and nodded to Han, who nodded firmly as he takes the lead now. He led Shining Armor and his squad sneaking stealthily and quietly through the alley for few minutes. They even climbed and jumped from one building to another.

Jumping on the large building, they have arrived at ruins of food stall, where Storm Guards and Dark Mystic Soldiers were keeping most of ponies and creatures as prison cells, and also served the enemy troops as their personal slaves and butlers. Hyper Linking Park and Songbird Serenade were among them as they're inside their own cages. Both Chestnut Vocal and Songbird Serenade were singing sadly.

Chestnut Vocal:_ I know I'm not the center of the universe  
But you keep spinning 'round me just the same_

Songbird Serenade: _I know I'm not the center of the universe  
But you keep spinning 'round me just the same_

Both: _And I drive myself crazy  
Thinking everything's about me_

Chestnut Vocal: _Holding on  
Why is everything so heavy?  
Holding on_

Both: _So much more than I can carry  
I keep dragging around what's bringing me down  
If I just let go, I'd be set free  
Holding o-!_

**_BAM!_** Both the cages got shaken, causing Hyper Linking Park and Songbird Serenade panicked and lose their balance. They fell to the ground hard. Storm Guard snarled angrily at them both. Instead of being submissive, Rap Replay got up as he grabbed and held the guard close to him, allowing the rest of his bandmates to attack and punch him very hard.

Rap Replay snarled at Storm Guard, "You mess with one of us?! You mess with all of us! No one gets away with it." He then rapped, "Yo, we ain't afraid of monster like you anymore. You guys are such losers!"

Rap Replay gave a powerful headbutt against the Storm Guard's head, making him fell down hard. While the guard was groaning and moaning painfully, he turned and approached to Chestnut Vocal. He helped his friend to get up. The rest of his band arrived and check on him.

"You okay, buddy?" Rap Replay asked warmly. Chestnut Vocal nodded weakly. He sighed as he gave him a warm hug, "Don't worry, man. You've got us. We won't let anything happen to you or any of us."

"He's right. Princess Twilight and her friends will come. Shining Armor and his army are fighting." Songbird Serenade said confidently. She smiled, "They always do."

"Yeah!" Hyper Linking Park agreed proudly and firmly.

Chestnut Vocal sighed before forming a sad smile, "Yeah, man..."

Though they're prisoners and slaves, the ponies and creatures exclaimed firmly and bravely as they have refused to give in to the enemies. They're no longer be afraid or even letting the monsters threatening and insulting them anymore.

Shining Armor and his squad has seen and analyzed the situation already. They quickly moved away from the building's edge. They quickly hid behind the building's doorway. They then began strategizing of saving the civilians.

"Alright, everyone, you know the drill," Shining Armor said firmly and confidently, "Sour Sweet and Sugarcoat will distract and lure the guards away from the prisoners. Me and the rest of us will take them down at the cornered area. Starlight, Sunset and Han will get the rest to safety. After that, we'll regroup with Dragon Kick and Rexstrike back to the rendezvous point, and make our escape. Got it?"

Shining Armor's Squadron nodded and exclaimed softly, "Yes, sir!"

Shining Armor noticed Flash was looking at south direction. He called, "Flash?!"

Flash turned to his leader as he gave the worried and scared looks, "Uh, sir. You really need to see this."

Though confused and uncertain, Shining Armor approached and looked at Flash's direction. He gasped in shock and disbelieved of what he just saw. The rest of his squadron also followed him as well. They were too have his same reaction.

Shining Armor and his squadron were looking at Tempest and Maul were marching on the front of their army. Rippersnapper and Snarl were carrying and moving the cargo wagon of Twilight's prison cage. Phasma and her Storm Guards were following them from behind. And the worst thing they couldn't believe in their own eyes - Iris was walking with the wagon, instead of getting trapped within.

Shining Armor quivered in shock and fear, "No... It can't be..."

"I don't believe it..." Sunset said in shock and concern.

"Twilight was captured?! Our friends are gone?! Iris was working with them?!" Starlight asked in disbelief.

Both ponies and creature prisoners and slaves also couldn't believe in their eyes. Not only Twilight was captured and taken in as prisoner, but Iris was working for the enemies. She has betrayed her own kind as well. They all screamed and shouted in foul languages angrily at Iris, calling her 'traitors' and 'bitch'.

However, 'Iris' smirked amusingly as she doesn't care about what anyone thinks. Twilight remained looking down sadly and shamefully as she couldn't bear to look at them. She felt like she has failed them.

Shining Armor hissed as he shouted out loud, "Twiiiiiiiliiiiigggghhhhtttt!"

Everyone was alerted as they turned and looked up at the building, where Shining Armor and his squadron were positioning in. His squadron pleaded and begged him to be quiet while bring him down, but he was too stubborn while looking at his sister. Twilight was in shock yet relieved to see his brother alive. Tempest was telling her the truth.

"Shining Armor!" Twilight called out tearfully. She sobbed, "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

Shining Armor cried, "Hang on! I'm coming! I'm coming!"

Jason held Shining Armor while cried, "Shining Armor, don't!"

"We have to get out of here now!" Flash insisted in concern.

Shining Armor snarled, "Not without my sister! I will breakthrough their ranks. Even if I have to do it alone!"

Phasma groaned, "Imbeciles. Storm Guards! To your position now! Aim and shoot them down!"

All of Storm Guards armed with their shields and spears, as well as having archers armed with their bows and arrows. They were aiming and firing at Shining Armor and his squadron, who barely avoid and dodge the attacks. The Prince of Crystal Empire was too angry and stubborn to care about the arrows as he wanted to save his sister.

Tempest halted her march while allowing the rest and even taking Twilight prisoner to move out. She then approached to the building, where Shining Armor and his squadron are. 'Iris' also joined in as well.

"Shining Armor, don't!" Twilight cried out in concern, "Run now! Run! Get out of here!"

"I applaud you for coming this far especially destroying Shockwave and Deadlock, Prince Shining Armor," Tempest commented firmly and calmly. She scoffed, "But this resistance will end soon! I promise you for that."

'Iris' giggled, "Believe me. It's best to surrender."

Shining Armor screamed in anger, "I'll kill you! I'll kill you all! I'll kill you! I'll get my sister back! Count on it!"

"You will try, your highness..." Tempest remarked amusingly yet calmly.

As Tempest and 'Iris' returned to their group, Captain Phasma and her units continued firing their arrows at Shining Armor and his squadron.

And just before he could do anything reckless, Shining Armor was held back by Jason, Flash and Starlight. Three of them shook their heads to him, gesturing and pleading him not to do it. Angrily yet reluctantly, Shining Armor complied as he and his squadron quickly climbed down the building's stairs and making their escape at once. They can't stay there anymore.

Seeing the enemies have escaped, Phasma gestured and ordered both Storm Guards and Dark Mystic Soldiers to chase and hunt them down. She and the rest of her units quickly returned and regrouped with Tempest and her crew. They're now heading straight to Canterlot City.

* * *

Tempest and her crew have arrived and entered the throne chamber, where Dark Curse was amusingly and happily looking at the Dark Sacrificial Ritual mark. Both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna petrified forms within glassed case with technological console on both sides of ritual mark.

Iris magically transformed into her true form of Kyuubi Lilith. She, Maul and Tempest approached to Dark Curse from behind. All of them sans Twilight knelt and bowed to the ground before him. He slowly turned to his back while looking at them.

"Welcome back, my little friends..." Dark Curse said amusingly. He turned and looked at Twilight within the cage. He chuckled amusingly, "Twilight Sparkle, it's been a while, hasn't it?"

Twilight narrowed her angry eyes at him, "Dark Curse, so you really are alive..."

Dark Curse smirked amusingly, "Surprise to see me in flesh and blood? Don't be, Twilight. Everyone knows that I won't get killed so easily."

Knowing Dark Curse's working with Kyuubi Lilith to free the Demon God, Twilight snarled, "You won't get away with this, Dark Lord!"

Dark Curse chuckled amusingly, "Haven't you figure it out, child? We've already won."

Dark Curse waved his hoof, gesturing Phasma and her Storm Guards to move Twilight's prison cage out from the wagon. They placed hers on top of the ritual mark. She turned and looked at the petrified forms of Royal Sisters. Twilight was purely shock and horrified as well as guilty and shame as she couldn't bear to face them for her failures to get help.

Tempest scoffed, "It's a good thing they're stone. So you don't have to see their disappointment in your complete utter failure."

Twilight turned and looked at the Commander of Storm Kingdom as she pleaded, "Tempest, don't do this! Don't give them-!"

"Elements of Light and Magic?" Tempest interrupted firmly and calmly, "Did you think you'd keep it all to yourself? Time to share."

Kyuubi Lilith giggled as she summoned and fanned her handfan on her, "Indeed, Hikari, don't keep it to yourself. Nopony can't save you now."

Twilight glared and snarled at Kyuubi Lilith, "You're wrong! Shadow Dragon, Applejack, and the others will stop you!"

"Oh, you mean Yami and Honest Jack?" Kyuubi Lilith giggled sinisterly, "I'm afraid that one of them isn't coming?"

"What do you mean?" Twilight asked in confusion yer feared.

Kyuubi Lilith took the familiar hat before Twilight, who was in shock, pain and sad to look at it. The rest of her allies remained silent yet amusing to see the Princess of Friendship to have the reaction. Tempest remained silent and firm as she refused to show sympathy and pity to the princess.

"No... It can't be." Twilight said tearfully yet shockingly.

"But it is. This scene reminds me so much of your first incarnation lost her beloved sister to me. And here we are, I repeat the history." Kyuubi Lilith said amusingly as she threw and pass the cowgirl's hat to Twilight. Approaching to the cage, she smirked as she pluck out some strings of mane, "You are all alone now..."

Twilight looked down in guilt, "Damn it... Damn it all..."

"Trust me, Princess. You know I was right from the start. You can only trust yourself." Tempest sighed firmly before showing her proud smirk, "I'd love for everybody out there to know what I can really do."

"Ooh, fascinating!" The loud yet amusing and calm voice exclaimed. Everyone turned and looked at the balcony, where they found Storm King marched into it. He held the Staff of Sacanas. He smirked, "Tell me, Sparky, what can you do? Light a candle with that sparkler of yours?"

Dark Curse and his warriors stood still calmly and firmly. Tempest also stood still as well. Phasma and her Storm Guards bowed and knelt to the ground.

"To serve your bidding, your mighty one," Phasma said calmly.

Storm King laughed playfully, "Bidding's good. I like bidding!" He turned and looked at Twilight's cage. He looked surprise as he asked, "Um, what are you supposed to be?"

Though scared and sad over Applejack's 'death', Twilight took a deep breathe before released it. She firmly turned and faced Storm King, "I'm the Princess of Friendship!"

Storm King laughed, "Oh. That's nice." He turned and glared at both Tempest and Dark Curse, "Why is this one still moving? And where is her boyfriend? Isn't he supposed to be here?"

Tempest cleared her throat, "As you recalled from Hero's Festival, she and her friends put up a bit of a fight, but she's alone now. She won't be a problem."

Dark Curse smirked, "And do not worry, Shadow Dragon will come. He will be here soon."

Storm King scoffed as he moved away from his allies while patting both Tempest's and Dark Curse's mane. It annoyed them a lot.

"Yeah. So, speaking of problems, this place, it seems a little too—oh, I don't know—" Storm King complained softly. He then shouted, which scared almost everyone sans Dark Curse, Kyuubi Lilith, Maul and Tempest, "Cute!"

Storm King turned and glared at his allies, "I don't like cute! I never did like cute! Doesn't really go with my whole 'big bad powerful magic guy' thing, does it?! And not to mention, I was told that I've lost two best commanders and the resistance is still fighting while I was away! Unacceptable!" He scoffed as he turned and glared at the ritual mark, "Deliver the punchline, Tempest and Dark Curse, because this has gotta be a joke!"

And just before he could slammed his Staff of Sacanas on it, it was halted and held by Maul's grab. This shocked yet annoyed the Storm King to move his staff aside.

"Hey, what's the big deal?!" Storm King demanded in annoyance, "I was just throwing my tantrum!"

Maul scoffed, "Yeah! Why don't you throw some cutie flowers at me instead, monkey idiot?!"

Storm King roared as he demanded angrily, "What was that?!"

"Enough!" Dark Curse shouted with his loud yet powerful voice, silencing his allies. He continued, "Do not worry, everything will be in order. I can assure you."

Storm King scoffed, "You better hope so, buddy. I'm not a patient type of guy!"

_**BAM!** _Everyone turned and looked at the fearful and worried Storm Guard, barging and entering the throne chamber. He knelt to the ground as he make the report by growling fearfully. Mostly Storm King, Phasma and Tempest understood him well.

"So, he finally came. All by himself..." Tempest asked amusingly.

Kyuubi Lilith smirked, "As I have said before, all part of the plan."

"In that case," Tempest said calmly as she activated her battle mask, "I shall go and deal with him personally. My pet is looking forward for a rematch. That pony will not get in my way to get my horn. Phasma, with me!"

Tempest marched out at once. Phasma groaned in annoyance as she followed after her. Both of them have exited the throne chamber. The rest of them remained behind as they all shown intrigued and amusing looks about wanted to see the entertainment. Twilight looked worry and scared about it.

Storm King smirked, "Well, this is going to be fun..."

Twilight hissed in concern, "Shadow Dragon..."

* * *

"We're going back and save Twilight!" Shining Armor exclaimed angrily, "And I'm gonna kill those traitors!"

Shining Armor and his squad have managed to escape the Storm Guards and Dark Mystic Ponies. They were now inside the Donut Joe's donut shop. All of them looked shock and scared of what they just heard.

"With all due respect," Sour Sweet said innocently before screamed in fear and fury, "Are you out of your mind?! Are you gonna get all of us killed!"

"She's right. If we go and charged at the throne chamber to save Twilight, 99 percent that we'd be dead for one second!" Sugarcoat said in concern, "I suggest we retreat and regroup with our main force, and get reinforcement from the Mystic Ponies! We might have high probability chance to have a fighting chance and rescuing our allies. If you do not, then this rebellion is finish!"

Han nodded in concern, "We have to retreat now!"

"NO! We won't retreat until we rescue Twilight!" Shining Armor exclaimed angrily, "And we're going back now! That's an order!"

"Don't do this, sire! It's too dangerous!" Flash pleaded.

"Twilight doesn't want you to die!" Sunset pleaded.

Shining Armor pushed Flash and Sunset aside, "I don't care, Commander Sentry! Get out of my way! We have to save her now!"

"Use your head, idiot!" Jason exclaimed in annoyance while punching him to the walls. He continued, "If you died, then who's gonna look your family?! What will your wife do if her husband died?! What will your daughter do if her father died?! Is that what you want?! Is this what Twilight would have wanted you to do?! To die?!"

Though angry with Jason for attacking him and insulting him, Shining Armor gave some thoughts of what he said. He took a deep breathe before sighed as he reluctantly nodded.

"We will get her home, we promised," Starlight said firmly.

Indigo gasped as if she spotted something ahead from the entrance, "Something's going on over there!"

Shining Armor and his squadron were confuse and uncertain as they took the glance at the Canterlot City's entrance. They found shadowy figure is entering the entrance now. The figures fought and battled with the enemy troops. They became curious yet worried and uneasy about it. They quickly moved out while hiding behind the crates and buildings to find out of what's going on.

* * *

**_SLASH! SCREAM! _**At the Canterlot City's Entrance, Five Storm Guards groaned and moaned in pain as they all fell to the ground hard. Shadow Dragon waved his Darkness Blade gently, swinging the blood off from its blade. He then sheathed his sword. He slowly turned his head and faced at the army of Storm Guards and Dark Mystic Ponies. Dragoking growled softly as he has his long neck moved and surrounded his master while readying for the fight.

Shadow Dragon turned and looked at Dragoking, "You ready, buddy?"

Dragoking growled softly before nodded, "Hell yeah..."

"Let's do it..." Shadow Dragon said darkly with his serpentine eyes glowed darkly again.

As Shadow Dragon and Dragoking slowly and firmly marched through the entrance, the army of Storm Guards and Dark Mystic Ponies gave the loud battle cries. They all charged and attacked the Mystic Pony and his Hydragoon.

As the army of Storm Guards and Dark Mystic Ponies are getting close and ready to strike the enemies down, Dragoking swung his tail in striking and knocking them off, wave-by-wave. This allowed Shadow Dragon dashed and passed them by while swinging and striking his Darkness Blade at them one-by-one.

Chestnut Vocal: _It starts with one_

Rap Replay: _One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind  
I designed this rhyme to explain in due time_

Shadow Dragon then came across with couple of Berserkers Warriors and Storm Guards. He unleashed and fired his Chaos Hyper Blasts in killing them all. He turned and found more of Dark Mystic Soldiers and Skeleton Scouts are charging and thrusting their spears at him. He quickly yet barely dodge the attacks before swinging his Darkness Blade at their stomachs, killing them at once. Spotted some from his back, he quickly fired his Darkness Sphere in pushing them back. He swiftly moved and sliced them at once.

Both: _All I know_

Rap Replay: _Time is a valuable thing  
Watch it fly by as the pendulum swings  
Watch it count down to the end of the day  
The clock ticks life away_

As Demon Changelings dived and charged at him from midair, Shadow Dragon found more of Demon Elites and Bersekers are charging from behind while some of Ghoul Acolytes are armed and prepared their Dark Magic Spells to fire at him. Shadow Dragon screamed as he unleashed and blasted his powerful Nightmare at them. More of enemy troops are coming as he continued fought them.

Both: _It's so unreal_

Rap Replay: _You didn't look out below  
Watch the time go right out the window  
Tryin' to hold on, didn't even know  
I wasted it all just to _

Storm Guards and Dark Mystic Ponies quickly used their weaponized transports - Mammoth Destroyers, Neutron Death Tanks, Armored Spider Scouts and MAHC Tanks charged and unleashed the barrage at the Hydragoon. It didn't scared and fazed him but only annoyed him.

Dragoking roared out loud as he stomped and stepped on the Dark Mystic Arsenals, destroying them one-by-one. He also swung and struck his tail in knocking and killing them one-by-one. He even unleashed Mystic Dragon Flame, Electrical Thunder Surge and Spike Splinters in knocking them down at once. And sometimes, he even took the big bite of them.

Both: _To watch you go_

Rap Replay: _I kept everything inside  
And even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually be a memory  
Of a time when I tried so hard_

Spotting his master struggled to fight them off, Dragoking quickly summoned his two heads from his body. Three of them unleashed powerful Darkness Destroyer Beams in obliterating all of them. Shadow Dragon quickly unleashed his powerful Darkness Oblivion Beam in destroying the rest of them. They both have destroyed most of the defense enemy forces.

Chestnut Vocal: _I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter_

Both Shadow Dragon and Dragoking turned to the front, where they found most of frightened and worried enemy soldiers were running away from them. They then gave chase on them as they refused let them escaped while hoping to find and rescue Twilight.

Reaching to the forked road of Canterlot City, Dragoking got pushed and knocked aside by the large shadowy figure with loud yet snarling roar. And at the same time, Shadow Dragon encountered more of Dark Mystic Soldiers and Storm Guards. He growled angrily as he fought and battled against them at once. As soon as he defeated them, the sooner he can regroup with his best friend.

* * *

Dragoking was pushed and rammed straight to the deserted yet ruined city. The multi-headed beast shook his head, recovering from the headache. He looked up and found Chaos Slayer stood before him. He even found himself surrounded and cornered by more of Dark Mystic Force, Storm Guards and their arsenals and military transports. They all arming and aiming their weapons at the Dragoking.

The Hydragoon snarled angrily before giving a loud screeching roar while getting himself up from the ground. Tyranno Chaos replied by his fierce and snarling roar angrily at his nemesis. This caused both powerful Ancient Beasts to charge and rammed at each other hard, which often made them to knock and destroyed most of the buildings. Most of Dark Mystic Ponies and Storm Guards were backing off while watching the monsters' fierce battles.

Rap Replay:_ One thing, I don't know why  
It doesn't even matter how hard you try  
Keep that in mind, I designed this rhyme  
To remind myself how_

Dragoking and Chaos Slayer have begun engaging the fierce fight. Both of them were holding while pushing and ramming each other like sumos wrestling to win the fight. The Tyranno Chaos armed with his right bladed arm in slashing and injuring the Hydragoon, which angered him to retaliate by swinging and striking his tail at him before tripping him down. The multi-headed serpent monster raised his left claw in trapping and holding the armored Tyrannosaurus Rex to the ground for the moment. And at the same time, Dragoking readied with his Electrical Thunder Surge.

Both: _I tried so hard_

Rap Replay: _In spite of the way you were mockin' me  
Actin' like I was part of your property  
Remembering all the times you fought with me  
I'm surprised it _

Chaos Slayer snarled as his axe-like tail swung and struck at Dragoking's back, making him to yell in pain and also backing off. This allowed the Tyranno Chaos readied and fired his Dragon Burst Flames at the Hydragoon's face. As he gotten up, he grabbed and thrown the serpentine Ancient Beast to the ground. Chaos Slayer began punching and clawing at Dragoking, who slipper and swiftly moved and dodged the attacks.

While Chaos Slayer was distracted in attacking Dragoking, the serpentine Ancient Beast has secretly summoned four more heads as they dug a tunnel to the ground. Going through the underground, four heads emerged out of the ground as they quickly activated his Spike Splinters in biting deeply on the Tyrannosaurus Rex Ancient Beast's four limbs, allowing his main head to be freed and unleashed his powerful Mystical Dragon Flame in blast him off.

Both: _Got so far_

Rap Replay: _Things aren't the way they were before  
You wouldn't even recognize me anymore  
Not that you knew me back then  
But it all comes back to me _

While Chaos Slayer was on the ground as he struggled to get up, Dragoking readied his multi-heads armed with Elemental Attacks. But instead of attacking him, he got hit by some missiles and blasts. He turned and found the army of Dark Mystic Ponies and Storm Guards using and firing their arsenals at him. While he struggled the attacks, Dragoking retaliated by thrusting his multi-heads in attacking the arsenals and also firing his Elemental Attacks at them.

Both: _In the end_

Rap Replay: _You kept everything inside  
And even though I tried, it all fell apart  
What it meant to me will eventually  
Be a memory of a time when I tried so hard_

While Dragoking was dealing with the enemy troops, Chaos Slayer jumped and slammed the Hydragoon to the ground. He began tearing out all of his nemesis's heads by biting them with his large jaws or pulling by claws. He then tried to fire his Mega Flamethrower at him. Luckily, Dragoking fired his Hydro Cannon at his nemesis's mouth, extinguishing the flames.

The Tyrannosaurus Rex-like beast coughed heavily while spitting the water, allowing the multi-headed serpentine beast to kick him off. Dragoking summoned both fusion power attacks of Earthquake Destroyer and Storm Gale in pushing and knocking him out. He snarled as he fired Frozen Curse Beams in freezing and trapping him in frozen prison.

Chestnut Vocal: _I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter_

And just before Dragoking could do anything, Chaos Slayer has unleashed and fired his Dragon Burst Flames, freeing himself from his freezing prison and even at Dragoking to back off. Both Ancient Beasts snarled and gave out loud angry wild roars. They both charged and started their fierce and violent brawl with each other by jaws biting, clawing and scratching and even ramming and knocking by brute strength and even their Elemental Power Attacks for few rounds.

While both Ancient Beasts holding each other for the moment, Dragoking has three more heads to attack at Chaos Slayer from behind. But Tyranno Chaos quickly swung his right bladed arm in cutting them off. He then grabbed and slammed the Hydragoon to the ground. He was about to unleash his powerful Dragon Burst Flames, but halted and held back by Dragoking's five heads before two more joined in. Two heads fired both Orion's Light Shots and Darkness Destroyer Beam, injuring and wounding his nemesis.

Enduring the attacks as long as he can, Chaos Slayer thrust his armored skull-like helmet's third horn at Dragoking's chest, relentlessly injuring him. The multi-headed serpentine Ancient Beast screamed in pain before having his heads coiling and grabbing the Tyrannosaurus Rex-like Ancient Beast's limbs. Dragoking thrown Chaos Slayer on his back to the ground hard.

Chestnut Vocal: _I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know  
I've put my trust in you  
Pushed as far as I can go  
For all this  
There's only one thing you should know_

Dragoking and Chaos Slayer quickly got up at once. They both then unleashed their powerful Hyper Dragon Beams and Destroyer Beam at each other. Their powerful beams have clashed and pushed each other, trying to breakthrough and hit their targets. Instead of gaining the upper hand, their powerful beams have sparkled and exploded, causing two Ancient Beasts to move back.

Chestnut Vocal: _I tried so hard and got so far  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter  
I had to fall to lose it all  
But in the end, it doesn't even matter_

While recovering and resting from the attacks, Dragoking and Chaos Slayer were glaring and snarling at each other for the moment. Despite being worn out from the fierce duel, they refused to accept the defeat until one of them must die and destroyed.

"Chaos... Slayer..." Dragoking snarled, "Nemesis..."

Chaos Slayer growled, "Dragoking, die..."

Dragoking and Chaos Slayer gave yet another fierce angry and wildly screeching roars. They both charged and resumed their relentless violent duels.

* * *

After got separated from his Hydragoon, Shadow Dragon continued attacking and killing the enemy troops relentlessly and mercilessly while moving and marching forward firmly. He even interrogated and demanded them to reveal the location of Twilight. None of them are willing to reveal the location or even pleaded for their lives due to them feared their leaders more than him. Nevertheless, the Storm Guards and Dark Mystic Soldiers continued swarming and attacking him, but all of them got killed. This has forced most of the warriors to turn and ran for their lives at once. He gave chase at once.

Shadow Dragon has arrived at the very same platform of ruined main Festival of Friendship, where he and his friends began their journey to the South. He looked around of his surroundings as he found the place is deserted and emptied. He has the feeling that it's a trap.

"Welcome back, Demon of Darkness," Tempest's voice spoke darkly, causing Shadow Dragon angrily react and turn back. He found her standing on top of musical stage. Wearing her battle mask, she breathed heavily, "I've been expecting you. Are you ready to surrender now?"

Shadow Dragon scoffed angrily as he unsheathed his Darkness Blade, "Where is she?!"

"Safe in her own prison, Demon. All thanks to you and your 'friends'." Tempest said amusingly, angering Shadow Dragon. She continued, "All of you have really did some serious damages on her. All of you have betrayed her and turned on her because of your selfishness and personal beliefs. Some friends you all are."

Shadow Dragon snarled in anger, "Shut up, bitch!"

"Why? Because I'm telling the truth?" Tempest asked amusingly, "Like how you spent more time with your so-called 'wife', hurting your Princess of Friendship. Wow. You really loved her more than Twilight. Some boyfriend you turned out to be. You betray-!"

Tempest got interrupted as Shadow Dragon dashed and punched at her face, throwing her straight to the backstage hard. It did some little damage on her battle mask. He then unsheathed and armed with his Darkness Blade.

Shadow Dragon snarled in anger, "Say that again. I will rip you apart, bitch!"

She coughed heavily and shockingly before spitted some blood out. Tempest sighed calmly as she slowly got up and turned to face him. She then unsheathed and armed with twin swirling-shaped blades-like.

"You know... I've heard rumors about you being the most feared, strongest and powerful warrior especially having the Elemental Element of Darkness. I've always want to find out and test my skills against you, Demon," Tempest said calmly and amusingly, "Looks like I have the chance. And so does my Persian Blackout Swords."

Shadow Dragon snarled as he held the grip of his Darkness Blade, "Lucky you. You're about to see why no one survive my wrath."

Tempest smirked beneath her mask, "Let's find out, shall we?"

"Fine by me..." Shadow Dragon agreed darkly.

Shadow Dragon and Tempest moved out from the musical stage. Both of them distanced from each other at the end of platforms. They both armed with their weapons in their fighting positions. Both of them are ready to fight.

Most of Dark Mystic Soldiers and Storm Guards were gathered and surrounded the area as they're witnessing the duel, along with prisoners and slaves. Dark Curse, Storm King, Maul and Kyubi Lilith were standing on top of the balcony Shining Armor and his squadron were there as well, hiding from the residence's rooftop to see the event. Both Starlight and Sunset used their recording video spell in recording the whole duel between Shadow Dragon and Tempest.

As the leaf plucked out from the tree, it slowly descending and flowing straight to the ground. Reaching to its ground, the leaf gently landed on the pond, with little splash. Both Shadow Dragon and Tempest gave the loud battle cry as they charged and engaged the fierce duel with each other. Both of them fiercely and relentlessly swung their blades against each other for few rounds.

After Shadow Dragon swung and struck his blade against Tempest to back off, he charged and jumped up high. While rolling around in midair, he struck and kicked his hoof at her to the ground. He swung and struck his blade on her. She barely moved, dodging the attacks from both left and right for three times. She then kicked him by face before tripped him to the ground hard. Just before he could react, she fired her powerful Electrical Shock Blast in hitting him by face. She charged and rammed him straight to the platform's pillars.

Chestnut Vocal: _I'm tired of being what you want me to be  
Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface  
I don't know what you're expecting of me  
Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes_

Tempest struck and slammed her Persian Blackout Swords at Shadow Dragon, who blocked and held off the attacks, with his Darkness Blade as long as he can. She quickly kicked him by his gut, allowing her to slam and pushed hers against his, slowly reaching towards his head. Shadow Dragon struggled to push his blades back as hers almost reaching to his face.

Rap Replay: _Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

Chestnut Vocal: _Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

Rap Replay: _Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

Luckily, Shadow Dragon quickly nudged Tempest by kicking his hoof at her flank, causing her nearly to fell off from the platform's balcony. She quickly grabbed its pillars, allowing her to get back up and kicked him off. She thrust in crossing her Persian Blackout Swords at Shadow Dragon, who barely moved back as the blades nearly cut off his neck. He rolled back before firing and blasting his Darkness Spheres at her, who blocked and deflected the blasts. Tempest then unleashed and fired her Electrical Shock Blast at Shadow Dragon, who summoned Shield of Darkness to hold off the blast. It almost knocked him overboard. Luckily, he fired his Chaos Hyper Blast, which knocked her off as well.

Both:_ I've become so numb,_

Chestnut Vocal: _I can't feel you there_

Both: _Become so tired, _

Chestnut Vocal:_ so much more aware_

Both: _I'm becoming this, _

Chestnut Vocal:_ all I want to do_

Both: _Is be more like me _

Chestnut Vocal: _and be less like you!_

Shadow Dragon and Tempest found their weapons got knocked off from their hooves by their opponents' attacks. Nevertheless, they can do it without their swords. They both charged and engaged yet another fierce duel. Tempest, using her Phoenix's Fiery Punch, throwing strong hardened punches swiftly and firmly at Shadow Dragon, who was using Blazing Dragoon Style, blocking and evading the attacks while striking punches at her for ten rounds.

Eventually, Tempest thrust her punch at Shadow Dragon, who grabbed and held hers before thrusting and striking his punch at her face for five times. She quickly kicked his right back hoof's gaskin, injuring him to drop down. She thrust some punches at his face again. He pounced and slammed her to the ground. They both were rolling around while throwing some punches at each other's faces for ten rounds. Shadow Dragon managed to kick her off from him.

Chestnut Vocal: _Can't you see that you're smothering me?  
Holding too tightly, afraid to lose control  
'Cause everything that you thought I would be  
Has fallen apart, right in front of you_

The army of Storm Guards and Dark Mystic Ponies were cheering and applauding for Tempest to keep on fighting and winning. Both prisoners and slaves, and even Shining Armor's Squadron were supporting and praying Shadow Dragon is winning.

Shadow Dragon has activated his Aura Dragoon Power, summoning his spiritual black dragon-like out. It merged and formed his black samurai armor into more enhanced yet strong hardened dragon-like armor with blackish glowing aura. It has enhanced and boosted up his powers, strength, speed, endurance and even Elemental Element of Darkness. He levitated and brought back his Darkness Blade. Seeing him powering up, Tempest hit her armor's chest, activating its power. Her armor glowed darkly in purplish aura and electrical surging through it. It has morphed into more advanced and strong yet electrical iron armor-like. She magnetically summoned back her Persian Blackout Swords.

Both Shadow Dragon and Tempest have yet again armed and readied with their weapons for the next fight. Both of them charged right at each other.

Rap Replay: _Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

Chestnut Vocal:_ Every step that I take is another mistake to you_

Rap Replay: _Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow_

Chestnut Vocal: _And every second I waste is more than I can take_

Shadow Dragon and Tempest; brutally, fiercely and relentlessly, swung and struck their blades at each other, even using their powerful Aura Dragoon Armor and Thunder Iron Armor powers in taking their opponents down hard. As they clashed their blades at each other hard and swift, they also launched and thrust punches and kicks as well. They have the clash for the moment before departed at once. She has managed to struck and scarred on his left eye in vertical line while he gave a powerful deep cut on her right side of chest, cheek and eye.

Using their armors to boost up their powers again, both Shadow Dragon and Tempest have again charged and clashed with each other fiercely and brutally through blades, punches, kicks and even their power attacks crossing for few times.

Both:_ I've become so numb,_

Chestnut Vocal: _I can't feel you there_

Both: _Become so tired, _

Chestnut Vocal:_ so much more aware_

Both: _I'm becoming this, _

Chestnut Vocal:_ all I want to do_

Both: _Is be more like me _

Chestnut Vocal: _and be less like you!_

As Shadow Dragon and Tempest continued engaging their fierce duel, two familiar Ancient Beasts have crashed to the main Festival of Friendship destruction site. Chaos Slayer roared angrily as he continued pushing and ramming Dragoking, struggled to push back, all the way to the Canterlot Castle's side. And just before he could activate and fired his Mega Flamethrower, Dragoking has summoned two heads out as they both quickly fired and blasted their Mystical Dragon Flames and Hydro Cannon, pushing him back. The main head quickly unleashed and fired his Darkness Destroyer Beam pushing his nemesis back, and even knocked and dragged Tempest with him.

Chestnut Vocal:_ And I know I may end up failing, too  
But I know you were just like me  
With someone disappointed in you_

On the balcony, the leaders of both Storm Guards and Dark Mystic Force were still watching the battlefield. Dark Curse turned and looked at Kyuubi Lilith, who was being stun and daydream-like, as if she was scanning and sensing something. She sighed calmly before looked at the Dark Lord. She nodded firmly and calmly. He nodded firmly as well. She turned and marched out at once.

Both the warriors and their Ancient Beasts continued their brutality and fierce duel. Shadow Dragon and Tempest continued swinging and striking their blades at each other. Dragoking and Chaos Slayer were punching, kicking and even used their power attacks on each other, and they even snarling and roaring like predators were fighting over a meal.

Both:_ I've become so numb,_

Chestnut Vocal: _I can't feel you there_

Both: _Become so tired, _

Chestnut Vocal:_ so much more aware_

Both: _I'm becoming this, _

Chestnut Vocal:_ all I want to do_

Both: _Is be more like me _

Chestnut Vocal: _and be less like you!_

Both the warriors and their Ancient Beasts have the brief yet strong and hardened clash. They then departed at once. Both Shadow Dragon and Dragoking with three heads readied and powered up their own Supreme Cannon and Hyper Dragon Beam. Tempest and Chaos Slayer are charging up their Thunderstorm Power Beam and Demonic Radiation Breath.

Both sides launched and fired their most powerful beams at once. Both teams' powerful beams have clashed, causing a powerful explosion that almost engulfed the whole Canterlot Castle in bright light for the moment. Everyone was blinded by it.

Both: _I've become so numb,_

Chestnut Vocal: _I can't feel you there!_

Rap Replay:_ I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

Both: _I've become so numb_

Chestnut Vocal: _I can't feel you there!_

Rap Replay: _I'm tired of being what you want me to be_

As soon as the light dispersed, everyone in Canterlot City was alright and alive, though some were injured and unconscious by the powerful attacks. The Festival of Friendship site is even more damaged before especially the Canterlot Castle was in bad shape.

As Everyone recovered, they quickly looked at the center of battlefield. They found Shadow Dragon, Dragoking, Tempest and Chaos Slayer were glaring at each other. And at the same time, all four of them were not only have lost all of their powers and strength, but they also were in bad shapes from their fierce fights.

And just before anyone could do anything, they heard some flapping noise. Everyone turned and found 'Iris' stood before them.

Shadow Dragon snarled and roared angrily while aiming his Darkness Blade at Iris, "Where is she?!"

'Iris' smirked sinisterly as she magically summoned the video portal before everyone. The video screen shown Twilight was still trapped within the cage as she was looking down in fear and worry. She even levitated the Twilight Sparkle voodoo doll-like. And just Shadow Dragon could ask, Iris, using her magic, levitating and crushed the voodoo doll hard. This affected the video's Twilight to react and yelled in pain. It shocked Shadow Dragon and the world except the enemies.

Shining Armor cried, "TWILEY!"

Heard the screams from the western blocks of city, Phasma signaled and alerted her units to fire their blasters at Shining Armor and his squadron. While most of them quickly make their escape, Shining Armor was standing there to watch Twilight got crushed in the video. This angered him to fire some Unicorn Burst at enemy troops one-by-one. Jason, Flash and Indigo quickly grabbed and dragged him away. All of them are making their escape.

Shadow Dragon, shocked and worried, watching Twilight suffered and crushed due to 'Iris' using the voodoo doll spell on her.

"Surrender now, Yami... Or else..." 'Iris' demanded darkly. She then slowly turn and twist the voodoo doll to the right, causing Twilight to have her neck slowly turn and twist to scream in pain. She smirked sinisterly and darkly, "She will die."

Shadow Dragon became scared, worried and feared as his serpentine raging eyes slowly returned to his normal crimson eyes. He continued looking and watching at Twilight's suffering by 'Iris's voodoo doll spell.

"Well?" 'Iris' asked calmly.

Shadow Dragon snarled angrily while gritted his teeth. He hated losing to his enemies and wanted revenge against them for deception and hurting him and his friends. But it's not worth it when Twilight's life is in grave danger. He thrown his Darkness Blade to the ground. He dropped to his knee. This shocked and worried Dragoking.

"I... I surrender..." Shadow Dragon said firmly in defeat, "Please. Stop it..."

'Iris' smirked amusingly as she let go her grip on Twilight's Voodoo Doll, causing the real one from the video to follow its respond. The Princess of Friendship dropped on the ground as she breathed and coughed heavily to recover.

'Iris' smirked amusingly, "Well thinking, my dear brother. Wounded him as much as you want. Lock that serpent monster in his cage now!"

Phasma, Storm Guards and Dark Mystic Soldiers approached and attacked Shadow Dragon relentlessly and furiously. Dragoking roared in anger as he tried to save his master, but instead, he got grabbed and held back by electrical leashes. The Hydragoon was being pulled and dragged away from his master. He was brought towards to the large cage, where Guildenstern, Amon and Psychopath Joke were waiting for another studies. 'Iris' smirked amusingly while turning and returning to the castle.

Both Tempest and Chaos Slayer glared at their own rivals, watching them suffering for not only losing the battle but also each other and their own friends.

* * *

Returning from the balcony's view; Storm King, Dark Curse and Maul were chatting and discussing for their victory.

"So, does this mean that I can get my powers now?!" Storm King asked happily.

Dark Curse shook his head calmly, "Not yet. By tomorrow dawn, you'll get them all."

Storm King groaned, "Do I have to wait for long?! I hate waiting! This is the moment of getting the all powerful yet awesome and destructive powers for me to use and unleash on all of them! They will fear and bowed before me!" He giggled happily, "I can't wait to be the king!"

Dark Curse groaned, "You will get it. Be patient. It will come by tomorrow's dawn."

Storm King snarled, "Better worth it..."

Maul sighed, "Never get it why we have to team up with him?!"

Storm King, Dark Curse and Maul exited out of the throne chamber, leaving Twilight alone in the chamber. All of them were discussing of the next plans for their future. She sighed in concern as she couldn't help but feel uneasy and worried of what's happening next.

While still waiting and wondering, Twilight heard the door was being opened up. She turned to the entrance. She gasped in concern upon looking at Tempest marching in, along with two Storm Guards marching and holding the injured Shadow Dragon.

Twilight cried, "Shadow Dragon!"

Shadow Dragon groaned in pain as he raised his head up to look at her, "Twilight..."

The first Storm Guard opened the cage's door, allowing the second one to throw Shadow Dragon in. Twilight became worried and scared for looking at her injured boyfriend.

While walking away and heading towards the entrance, Tempest spoke, "Don't worry. He's alive. Both of you have some use to our leaders." This attracted Twilight's attention to look at her. She turned her head back at her captive, "Enjoy the moment while it last, princess..."

As soon as Tempest exited out of the throne chamber, she closed and locked the door. Twilight feared that the enemies have captured both of them for the next master plan. Now, they're preparing for the Dark Sacrificial Ritual. The end is coming.

"Shadow Dragon!" Twilight exclaimed in concern as she turned and looked at injured Shadow Dragon. She held his head up to face her. He groaned and moaned weakly while still looking at her. She looked sadly and upset to say, "Why?! Why did you come back by yourself?! You shouldn't have done it!"

Shadow Dragon groaned and moaned painfully, "I... I have to..."

"WHY?!"

"I don't want to lose you like how I lost the real 'Iris'..."

Twilight sighed in concern while shaking her head. She sobbed tearfully, "I wish you didn't do it. Now we both are here means Dark Curse and Storm King will get our Elements of Harmony. Our homes will be conquered and destroyed! Why would you do it?!"

Shadow Dragon sighed, "Because You Are My Destiny..."

Twilight was in shock yet surprise to say, "W-What?"

Shadow Dragon weakly getting up as he held and touched Twilight's right side of cheek, "If this is going to be our last moments, then let's make the best out of it, Twi..."

"Shadow Dragon..."

"What do you say?"

After some thinking of what he has said, Twilight couldn't help but feel he was right. She sighed in defeat, "I guess you're right. You Are My Destiny too..."

Twilight and Shadow Dragon looked sadly at each other. They hold held each other as they gave deep passionate yet sadly kiss by lips.

"I love you till the end..."

* * *

Shining Armor and his squadron have escaped and returned to the Ponyville Town safely. They reported to Princess Cadance and the rest of townsponies for what they have discovered - Twilight and Shadow Dragon being captured alive. The Ponyville Town ponies screamed and panicked in fear and worry about the latest news. The heroic teams and soldiers did their best to calm down the citizens.

This annoyed and frustrated Princess Cadance to use her Canterlot Voice, "SILENCE!" Everyone remained silent at once. She sighed and continued, "Thank you. This is not the time for panicking and screaming. Right now, we need new plan to fight the enemies and rescue Twilight, even if it means we have to force ourselves to get inside!"

Shining Armor nodded firmly, "Thanks, Cadance! I knew you agreed with me! And I say we do it now!"

"With all due respect, sir! This is a terrible idea!" Sunburst exclaimed in concern.

Flash nodded, "We don't stand a chance to take back our capital city! And not to mention, we're dealing with Dark Lord and Storm King! We won't beat them!"

"Or die trying," Jason remarked bluntly. Everyone turned and glared at him. He scoffed, "What?! It'll be awesome glorious day to die."

"Regardless! We barely survived for two days against the enemies, and even defeated two commanders!" Starlight said in concern, "I don't think we can take the city back!"

Sunset nodded in concern, "We need to wait for the reinforcement!"

Tao grumbled, "If I can only get the contact with Nezha, so I can give him the piece of my mind for his deception!"

Shining Armor groaned, "No! We're not waiting for any help! We're going now and take down the enemies once and for all!"

"And save the rest of our friends, with or without reinforcement," Princess Cadance agreed while holding and rocking her baby, "We have to do this before the situation gets worse."

"Like that?!" Boomer asked in concern as he pointed to the sky.

Everyone turned and looked at the black sky. They all found the large numbers of enormous armored spaceships are flying and heading towards them. Ponyville Town ponies were about to panicked and screamed. Princess Cadance quickly ordered the citizens quickly go and hide in their own homes while Shining Armor has his army readied to fight against the enemies.

With all of the citizens returned to home safely, the E.R.A.s moved out to the south. They all armed and readied with their weapons and arsenals, locking targets on the unknown ships. The spaceships slowly descended and landed on the ground firmly. While the E.R.A.s were standing by and ready for the fight, the ships' ramps opened and lowered down, revealing the big surprise to them.

"Howdy, everyone! We're back!" Applejack greeted happily.

The E.R.A.s were in shock and surprise of what they just saw. Mane Five, Dragon Strike Force and the children climbed down the ramps. The families, friends and lovers passionately and happily charged and hugged them at once, as well as chatting and commenting for being safe and staying alive. The lovers hugged and kissed each other passionately and happily. Blazefist and Aqua charged and hugged Indigo close to her as they all cried tearfully.

"I'm so glad you're alright." Aqua said tearfully yet happily.

Indigo sniffed tearfully, "Me too, mom! Me too!"

Blazefist sighed as he held her close to him, "But what about those Hippogriffs? I was told they attacked you. Were they real?"

"Oh yeah, they are." Indigo confirmed. Her parents looked shock and worry. She continued, "I mean! Those weren't Hippogriffs, they were Demon Changelings. I don't know why they did it for."

"Looks like we got confirmation that Kyuubi really faked the whole scene..." Aqua said firmly.

Blazefist nodded, "Yeah. When we get the hoof on her, I'm gonna burnt her alive."

"So, am I," Aqua agreed. She turned and looked at Indigo, "How did you get out of alive?!"

Indigo turned and happily patted Blue, making the latter to lick her happily. She then giggled while looking at her parents, "You can thank Blue for that. She saved my life, and alert the others to save my ass."

Princess Cadance and Shining Armor approached and looked at the large vast of AxeKnight Warriors Corp, Seaponies, Pirates, Abyssians and Hippogriffs. Skullitron and his four commanders, Queen Novo, Princess Skystar, Soul Sweetie, Roughneck Rumble, Capper, Captain Celaeno and her pirates and even Grubber lowered down and knelt before them. Royal Crystal Prince and Princess, uneasily and nervously, bowed back to them.

Princess Cadance turned and looked at Mane Five and Dragon Strike Force, "That's some friends you brought here..."

Shining Armor asked, "And what and how did it happen?"

Applejack sighed, "It's a long story. We'll explain later. But right now, we need to talk with the Mystic Emperor and all the leaders of Equestria. We need their help now!"

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._


	19. Chapter 18: Rally

**Chapter 18: Rally**

**_"After I was transported back to Canterlot City, Shadow Dragon made his way back to the city, all by himself. He fought and defeated most of Storm Guards and Dark Mystic Ponies. Dragoking also helped his master out a lot. However, he has unintentionally caused his Elemental Element of Darkness darker and corrupted. I hated to say. Even though he's nearly become demon, he's still a great and strong fighter. He never back down from it._**

**_Eventually, both Shadow Dragon and Dragoking encountered and fought both Tempest and her Chaos Slayer ferociously and wildly. That was some fierce and crazy fight between two warriors especially the monsters. Ancient Beasts' ferocious rivalry and battle is indeed scary and destructive I ever seen. And not to mention, Tempest actually fought and challenged the Dragon Warrior, and nearly win the duel._**

**_No thanks to Kyuubi's impersonating Iris Crystal, she threatened Shadow Dragon to surrender to her because of me being held hostage and almost died. And now the enemies have both of us. They will have both of our Elements of Harmony for their own personal gain._**

**_Now I can only hope that my friends, my brother and others united as one and formed the plan to rescue us before the plan could initiate their evil plan. I just hope one thing. I hope Mystic Ponies and other creatures have repelled the intruders and joined the battle. Hopefully, soon..."_**

* * *

After Mane Five and Dragon Strike Force have returned with large reinforcement, they and the rest of E.R.A.s were gathered inside the Ponyville Town Hall for meeting and devising new strategy for retaking the capital city, and also rescuing and saving Twilight and Shadow Dragon.

Thanks to Mystic Tao's and Dragon Kick's help, he not only managed to contact with Mystic Council, but also the rest of Leaders of Equestria - Dragon Lord Ember, Changeling King Thorax, Prince Rutherford of Yak, Griffon Elder Grandpa Gruff, Diamond Dog Prime Minister Rover, Great Ape King Kutta, Chief Thunderhooves, Breezie Leader Seabreeze and a few more of leaders across the Equestria. They can begin the council.

However, as Sunburst and Applejack make the reports involving of Twilight and Shadow Dragon being captured, as well as discovery of Dark Curse's true agenda, the leaders chatted and muttered in concern and outrageous of what they have just heard. They became relentless, uneasy, worried and feared of the latest situation. Acting Mystic Emperor, Nezha remained calm and firm as he was still silent and listening to the situation.

_"Order! We shall have order"_ Azure Phoenix ordered firmly and calmly, causing everyone to be silent. He continued, _"Panicking and arguing will not help us solve the situation. We must remain calm now."_

_"Calm?! Have you lost your mind?!"_ Seabreeze exclaimed in shock and frustration, "Weren't you paying attention at all?!"

Thorax nodded, _"Mr. Seabreeze's right! Fighting and dealing with Storm Kingdom and Dark Mystic Ponies, but dealing with Demon God?! That's crazy!"_

Rover whined fearfully,_ "I don't want to fight him! I'm too young to die!"_

_"So, you rather run and hide from the fight?! Let them do what they want?!"_

Ember demanded in fury.

Prince Rutherford roared, _"Yaks rather fight and die than run and hide! Yaks not let those evil monsters and monkeys free Demon God!"_

King Kutta howled out wild, _"Yeah! Apes fight! Apes fight to win!"_

_"Are you that stupid?!"_

Cunning Fury asked in frustration, _"Storm King wants power while Dark Curse wanted to free Demon God!"_

_"Despite his rudeness and insulting, he is not wrong,"_

Iron Brave said in concern, _"Attacking head on only results more casualties. We cannot afford it!"  
_  
Lightning Wisdom nodded,_ "Agreed. We need to devise strategy to defeat them, not simply relying on barbaric tactics to against them!"_

Frozen Sage sighed, _"Indeed. Without it, we'll be walking into a trap!"_

_"I'd say this is a bloody waste of time!"_ Grandpa Gruff exclaimed in annoyance. Everyone turned and looked at him. He continued, _"Come on. Are you seriously gonna believe this baloney?! I don't believe they'd be dumb enough to do it!"_

"Hey! What makes you think we say that, Gruff?!" Rainbow demanded in frustration.

"What happened from last three days is dead serious!" Aqua snapped angrily, "We're at the verge of extinction! Demon God will be free soon! We must act now!"

Sunburst nodded in concern as he put out and shown the evidence on table, "We know what we saw! Dark Curse is using the Dark Sacrificial Ritual to free and bring Demon God here! And he needs the Elemental Element of Light and Darkness. Twilight and Shadow Dragon are there now!"

"We have to go and rescue them at once before it's too late!" Flash exclaimed in concern.

Shining Armor slammed his hooves on the table while exclaimed, "Please, send reinforcement here now! Find the ritual marks, and destroy them now! We still have the chance to stop the ritual! We have to do it now!"

_"We will not send reinforcement and risk our lives for the sake of two ponies!"_ Nezha exclaimed firmly. Everyone turned and looked at him. He continued, _"The evidence you have gathered and shown is nothing but false intel. It is impossible for a pony or creature to remove and take out the Elements of Harmony from the Chosen One! Or even anyone would be foolish enough dare to free Demon God! Everyone knows that freeing him would only bring apocalypse and destruction on our worlds!"_

"What are you saying, your majesty?!" Blazefist demanded firmly.

"I don't think I like to hear that..." Tailtech said in concern.

_"You want me to be straight? Fine..." _Nezha said dryly and darkly, _"I'm saying - I will not risk my kind to help and save your friends!"_

Everyone was in shock yet uncertain and concern. Pinkie growled, "How could you say that?! You're willing to let us die?!"

"You can't be serious!" Icy exclaimed in concern.

"We risked our lives to go to the South and get help while all of you are busy fighting the enemies for your own nation!" Rarity exclaimed angrily, "And you decide not to help us?!"

"And not to mention, we have to fight and repel the invasion by ourselves for two days!" Starlight exclaimed angrily and frustratingly, "We barely stand up on our hooves!"

"You can't abandon us!" Sunset exclaimed in concern.

"That's mean!" Fluttershy snapped in fury.

Terrorcreep held Fluttershy close to him while speaking firmly, "You can't turn back on us, my lord. We need reinforcement now."

Shorty nodded firmly, "We needed now to save our friends!"

_"No. Let me tell you something," _Nezha exclaimed angrily, _"The only reason why we keep losing and easily get beaten by our enemies is because you all were childish ignorant fools to believe that friendship is magic! It doesn't bring unity and hope to our nations, it brings deception, betrayal and pain! Used us like a puppet! Deceived us to get what they wanted! And worst of all, it brings consequence and death! Just like what you did to Twilight! You all are the reason why she was captured! And also, the reason why Shadow Dragon was easily defeated! And bringing this pig to our forces is the worse decision you ever make!"_

Mane Five and Dragon Strike Force were about to argue, but stopped instead. They looked down in shame as they knew Nezha was right about their action.

"Enough!" Princess Skystar exclaimed in fury, "How dare you talk to our friends like that?! How dare you talk about having friendship is the worst?! How dare you all treated them like they're enemies when they risked everything to save our homes?! And you decide to back off?! You guys are cowards!"

Nezha glared at Princess Skystar, _"Silence, Half-Breed. You have no right to speak..."_

"No!," Queen Novo said firmly, "She's right. These ponies are indeed the bravest and noblest ponies I ever met including Princess Twilight Sparkle! They gave me courage to stand up and do the right thing."

Capper nodded in agreement, "They risked everything for everyone, and even strangers and criminals like us. They gave us kindness and generosity."

"They gave us freedom and loyalty! They gave us awesome!" Captain Celaeno exclaimed proudly.

"They gave us hope and faith!" Soul Sweetie added up.

"Not only that," Skullitron joined in, "They gave us redemption and second chance. We will not waste that gift while we still draw our breathe to fight."

"Yeah!" Everyone exclaimed firmly and proudly.

"Yeah. They're our friends," Grubber said firmly yet nervously, "We'll fight for them if you won't help us, you cowards!"

Everyone including Mane Five and Dragon Strike Force were surprised and impressed with their new allied creatures spoke up for the teams. Some leaders such as Azure Phoenix, Ember, Thorax and Prince Rutherford were impressed and touched by the inspiration. Others were still doubtful and uncertain of it.

_"Do you truly believe that Magic of Friendship bring salvation?"_ Death Tactic asked dryly, _"Are you all truly foolish and pitiful enough to take the risk?"_

While everyone was chatting and muttered in concern and curious, they looked at Mane Five and Dragon Strike Force for the answer.

Applejack took a breath to speak, "Yes! We do! I won't let my sister died while I'm still alive!"

"We won't lose our mother too!" Lance, Nyx and Spike added firmly.

"We won't leave any of our friends behind," Saber said firmly, "What about you all? Would you let your friends and family? behind"

While everyone was silent and gave some thinking, Nezha spoke up,_ "This doesn't mean anything. In fact, this is a lost cause."_

"Maybe to you..." Princess Cadance said firmly and calmly, "To us, it is not. We will fight till the end."

Shining Armor growled and glared at Nezha, "Trust us. If they get all the Elements of Harmony, free the Demon God and also finish all of us; they will come after you all. You all won't stand a chance against them. You all be dead soon..."

Nezha scoffed, _"My decision is final. No one is going to help you because our duty is to our own nations. I'm sure the others feel the same as well. Good luck with your so-called 'Magic of Friendship'. "_

As soon as Nezha's hologram disappeared, the leaders were still in dilemma of whether they should send reinforcement to Canterlot City now or not. But they also knew that they need to protect their nations and citizens too as they must protect it at all cost.

Azure Phoenix sighed in shame, _"Without the Mystic Emperor's or the council's approval and support, we cannot mount and send reinforcement. I'm truly sorry."_

The Mystic Councilpony of Fire's hologram disappeared, followed by the rest of Mystic Council and also the Leaders across the Equestria. Mane Five and their allies were upset and disappointed about the leaders' decision. They won't get anymore reinforcement to help them. They're on their own now...

* * *

After the meeting with Mystic Council and Leaders across the Equestria; Mane Five, Dragon Strike Force and the children returned to the Castle of Friendship. They were gathered inside the Friendship Council Chamber for some timeout and thinking of what Nezha has said to them.

"That went well..." Rainbow remarked dryly.

"I can't believe this..." Icy said in disappointment.

Lance groaned angrily as he slammed his hooves on the Cutie Map table, "Damn that Nezha! I knew that guy is a jackass jerk to us, but he is more even more jackass jerk to let everyone and even our parents to die! I swear that I'm gonna-!"

Nyx interrupted, "Let it go, Lance. We have more important things to do."

"Yeah! We have to save Twilight and Shadow Dragon now!" Spike exclaimed firmly.

"But do you think she will forgive us?" Fluttershy asked in concern. Everyone turned and looked at her. She continued, "I mean... We've abandoned her twice. Maybe... Nezha was right. Our friendship did cause some problems."

Rarity sighed, "I hate to admit it. I did think the same thing."

"You are not seriously of thinking that again," Shorty asked dryly.

Terrorcreep approached and patted Fluttershy's back, "Fluttershy, forget what that idiot has said. He doesn't even know anything about friendship or even our friends. I'm sure they will forgive us for mistakes as we them..."

"Do you really think so?" Fluttershy asked hopefully.

"Well, duh!" Laxtinct exclaimed happily as he jumped and held Fluttershy and annoyed Terrorcreep close to him. He squaled happily, "There's one thing that Twilight and Shadow Dragon while Nezha doesn't have! Friends like us!"

Despite Nezha's harsh words to them, they know he wasn't right. They have made some mistakes, doesn't mean they're giving up. They can't let it get to their heads now because they need a plan to rescue Twilight and Shadow Dragon soon.

Tailtech smiled happily, "Lax's right. All of us will always be friends, no matter what, even the slightest mistakes we make!"

Pinkie cheered happily, "Yeah! Go, Mane Six! Go, Dragon Strike Force! We can do this! We're gonna save our friends!"

"Yeah! Besides, we don't need that jerk's help," Rainbow said firmly and proudly, "And we've faced worse than this! We can do this.

Aqua laughed heartily as she gave Rainbow a hoof bump, "That's the spirit, kiddo. Let's forget about him and the 'reinforcements', and focus on what we can do to breakthrough the enemy lines and save our friends before they could start the ritual."

Saber hummed in concern as he looked at the Cutie Map, "It won't be easy. No doubt the enemy have double the patrol and guard around the city, making it more secured."

"Let them try!" Applejack said firmly and determinedly, "That's not gonna stop us from saving our friends especially Twilight!"

"And we will," Blazefist said firmly and calmly, "Let's start planning a way to breakthrough the enemy lines and defeat them while we still have the chance. We need the best strategy we have to defeat them."

"That's why I bring more goods!" Flare Tiger exclaimed happily as she entered the chamber.

Flare Tiger wasn't alone as she has brought Shining Armor, Jason, Blue, Princess Cadance, Han Zero, Sunburst, Flash, Starlight, Sunset, Mystic Tao and his family, General Rexstrike, Team Fighters, Capper, Skullitron and his AxeKnight Warriors, Captain Celaeno and her Sky Pirates, Seapony Sisters, Queen Novo, Princess Skystar and some of Hippogriff Officers, and even Grubber. All of them nodded firmly and determinedly as they too wanted to help as well.

Mane Five, Dragon Strike Force and the children smiled happily and relieved that they have good friends and families like them. They all gathered around the Cutie Map table. They then began discussing and devising the strategy, based on the reports and schematic on Canterlot City. They have to do everything they can to save Twilight and Shadow Dragon before Dark Sacrificial Ritual could initiate.

"First of all," Shining Armor said firmly and calmly. He slowly turned and glared at nervous and worried Grubber. He returned to Mane Five, Dragon Strike Force and the children. He asked, "Are you sure he can be trusted?"

Jason crossed his hooves firmly, "Yeah. What if he's really a spy for them? He's just pretending to earn our trust, learn our plans and inform his bosses about it."

Grubber groaned in frustration and upset that some ponies refused to trust him. Lance patted his back gently while spoke firmly, "Don't worry. He can be trusted."

Spike nodded happily, "Yeah. We can vouch for him."

"Plus, his mother was the enemy prisoner. He joined them to save her," Nyx said calmly, "With his help and info, we'll know more about enemy's positions. Show them, Grubber."

Touched by three children's faith and trust in him, Grubber saluted firmly and proudly. He climbed on top of the Cutie Mark Table. He began detailing enemies' positions and even their strategies, and also Storm King's objective of getting the Elements of Harmony.

After he has placed and listed them down, everyone then looked at the table - a Canterlot City Battlefield Map, filled with several red chess pieces and some of military arsenals and transports. They have surrounded and covered the walls and cities, and even the castle itself. At the castle's positions, it has six red chess pieces and two blue ones.

"Here it is," Grubber explained firmly, "This is how the guys positioned in the battlefield especially the main ones like Tempest, Shadow Dragon and Twilight in the throne chamber. That's where the ritual begins for Storm King to get the Elements of Light and Darkness."

"What?!" Sunburst asked in shock and concern, "B-But that's impossible! We destroyed the ritual mark yesterday!"

Starlight hummed in concern, "Unless... It was a decoy... Lure us away from the real one while they're still making preparation."

"We've been duped," Princess Cadance said in frustration, "All for nothing... We didn't slow down their preparation. And I can bet it's ready for tomorrow's."

"Well, it doesn't matter. Either we did succeed or fail, Dark Curse is always ten steps ahead of us," Jason said firmly and dryly, "All we can do is we lay siege and retake our home, and rescue our friends."

"I'm with you, Jason." Shining Armor agreed firmly and calmly. He turned and looked at the battlefield. He hummed in concern, "Even though we destroyed most of their supplies and arsenals, they keep on spawning them. It looks like they're not going down without the fight."

"Yeah. No kidding. I doubt frontal assault would work." Flash said in concern, "Their defense could be strong and powerful enough to repel us. Or worse, we could be dealing with ambush or enemy reinforcement. We'll be dead."

Sunset nodded, "So, what can we do to breach the walls?"

"I've got it!" Pinkie exclaimed happily.

Everyone turned and looked at her as they wondered of what kind of idea or plan she has. Pinkie explained while imagining happily,

"We'll bake the biggest but the bestest and delicious cake we ever had. And of course, I'd like to add some party for them to celebrate! It says something like 'Congratulation, Storm King for getting the Elements of Harmony and winning the war!' We stuffed the best and strong guys like the Sky Pirates, Hippogriffs and Seapony inside it. Capper and Grubber will lead and get us inside. Once inside the city, the guys will come out and attack, and get Shining Armor and the rest of them inside at once. So, all of them will fight and beat the crap out of them. And the rest of us will go inside the Canterlot Castle to save the rest of our friends, and beat Storm King for good! This is the best plan I ever come up with!"

While Pinkie was smiling and giggling happily about her 'strategy', most of the ponies including her friends were in deep shock and disbelief of what they just heard, though some like Laxtinct, Grubber and Princess Skystar were absent minded and liked it since they loved sweet stuffs.

"Pinkie, that's the dumbest plan I ever heard!" Blazefist exclaimed in frustration and annoyance.

Terrorcreep sighed, "That will never work. We'll be dead if we use this kind of strategy."

"Seriously. This kind of plan sucks," Rainbow remarked dryly.

"Why?!" Pinkie asked in upset tone.

"Yeah! It could work," Laxtinct said happily, "I mean everyone loved cakes! Right?"

Grubber sighed and rrolled happily, "Oh! I love cakes especially frosting one..."

"I don't think you understand. Even our cake trick work on Storm Guards, but not Dark Mystic Ponies," Capper hissed in concern, "From what I can remember, these monster ponies can smell our blood and scent. One smell, we'd be dead before we could start the battle."

Pinkie groaned in frustration, "Aw come on! This is my moment! Why do you keep changing the script?! Why?! WHY?!"

Flare Tiger sighed as she patted Pinkie's back, "Pinkie, relax. You'll get the moment."

"Better be the cannon plan..." Pinkie said dryly and annoyingly.

"Looks like we need another strategy," Tailtech said in concern. He looked at the battlefield map, "There must be a way to breach the castle walls."

"How about we sail on air?" Captain Celaeno suggested in pleasant and proud tone, "After all, we, Sky Pirates, are good with sailing our ships across the sky! We can easily drop in and attack them from the air."

Queen Novo hummed thoughtfully and amusingly, "That would be our perfect advantages."

"Yeah!" Captain Celaeno's crew and Queen Novo's Officers cheered.

"That won't work," Shorty said in concern. He revealed the data pad, revealing the picture of Ares's Shield Gate. He continued, "The Ares's Shield Gate is designed to prevent anyone from getting in and out especially if it's the invasion force. It also protect and repel any attacks including the ships' bombardment. There is no way we can get through it by air."

"Aw come on!" Princess Skystar exclaimed in frustration and upset.

"Sewer! We could use the sewer to get in and attack the enemies!" Han suggested.

"I'm with him." Flash supported happily, "I mean, come on, Han managed to sneak in and out for getting some information."

"And it did help us to get in and complete out mission," Sunset agreed.

Jason sighed, "I don't think so. I just received reports from Carmine that they have doubled the guards around the city. They suspected that they have spies sneaking around to get the information. Looks like they're not making same mistake again."

"Aw come on!" Han complained in frustration.

"We could try with the caves?" Starlight suggested while looking at small cavern near to the Canterlot City, "It did lead us straight to the Canterlot Castle. That's where we could launch the attack."

Sunburst hummed thoughtfully, "It could work. The enemies have no knowledge of another route than us and our Changeling Allies, unless..."

"Unless Dark Curse and Maul knew about it, they could lay the ambush for us," Princess Cadance said in concern, "Best not to take that chance."

Soul Sweetie turned and looked at Canterlot City's waterfall. She gasped, "We could try with the waterfall. We can turn everyone into Seaponies, and swim all the way into city, and attack them."

Roughneck whistled, "Yeah. They won't know what hit them!"

"Ooh! I would love to see my fin again. It would be beautiful and divine to be Seapony again." Rarity complimented happily, making everyone groaned in annoyance.

"Don't be so certain yet," Icy said in concern and worried, "Even if we did sneak in, we'll be defenseless and dead, once we get out of the lake. The enemy outnumbered us."

Aqua sighed, "She's right. And just imagine if there's hostages around, they'll use them to make us back off and surrender. Too risky..."

"It appears that our only option is frontal assault," Skullitron spoke calmly. He sighed, "If that so, I'd be glad to lead the front line. The AxeKnight Warriors Corp will not back down or run from the fight. We shall keep on fighting until we reach our destination."

"But that could kill you all!" Applejack exclaimed in concern.

Fluttershy nodded, "It's too dangerous! We should reconsider and think another plan."

"No. I'm afraid there isn't one," Skullitron said in concern as he looked at the battlefield map again. He sighed, "We're running out of option and time. This is the best strategy we could think of. The frontal assault is our best option to breach the enemy's gate. It may cost us our lives, but it helps you to get inside. That's our priority."

Nightscream, Phantom, AxeMantis and Bombardier nodded firmly, "We would be glad to give our lives to defend our allies and achieve victory!"

Everyone, and even Shining Armor, was still uncertain and disliked the idea. But Skullitron was right. They're running out of time and option. They need to act now. They really hated doing this to AxeKnight Warriors Corp.

While thinking of a strategy, Saber noticed and looked at Tank walking around. It gave him the idea and realization. He picked it up as he placed it on the table. Everyone looked at him.

"I might have the idea to overcome the enemies' defense." Saber said firmly before pointing at Tank's shell, "We're gonna use the Tortoise Formation."

While everyone was confuse and uncertain; Dragon Strike Force smiled happily as they knew what he was talking about.

"That could work. We can use it." Blazefist said firmly and happily. Everyone looked at him. He continued, "The Tortoise Formation is the most unpredictable but effective and strong formation to confuse and ambush the enemy troops. With some signals and different kind of traps, we can take them at once."

Terrorcreep nodded, "It was an outdated and ancient formation, but it works well against these guys. They don't have knowledge of it."

Aqua smirked, "Yeah! We can take them down now! It's our chance!"

"Maybe so, but remember, they have the arsenals to destroy our formation," Shorty added in concern, "If we can breach the walls, we need strong and effective armors to hold the formation together until we get inside."

"Like the fortress?" Flash asked.

Sunburst hummed, "I wonder what kind of fortress..."

"Yukimura Sergei's Fortress!" Lance exclaimed in realization. Everyone turned and looked at him. He continued, "Yukimura Sergei is the legendary and greatest hero Japony ever has in ancient times. He built and used his own fortress with strong and brave soldiers to hold off the enemy lines for a long time, with the help of unity, strategy, traps and arsenals. It was known as**_ Sergei Fortress_**."

"You read that from the 'Spirit of the Sergei Clan' Book, didn't you?" Nyx asked playfully.

Shiroi sighed, "Can't say I'm surprised..."

Spike smirked, "Of course. It's his favorite."

Lance rolled his eyes, "Well, duh. How else I come up with the idea?"

"That could work," Shorty nodded thoughtfully, "By combining both Sergei Fortress and Tortoise Formation, it will become most formidable and powerful fortress-formation to defeat the enemies. And even we can breach and enter the castle. That could work!"

Tailtech added, "And not to mention, we should fortify the fortress more metallic than wood. Plus, we should add wheels if we want to march and lay siege on the enemy base."

"Let's just say we used the frontal assault on the enemy," Princess Cadance said in concern, "What about the hostages? The enemy could use them against us. We could have harm or kill them during the assault. Is there anyway we can help them?"

"If you're talking about sending small team to rescue them, we could," Terrorcreep said firmly and calmly, "But no doubt the enemy will double the patrol and guard the hostages heavily. It will be difficult to rescue them."

"Unless we can distract and lure all the enemy troops out," Aqua added in concern, "it won't be easy..."

Rainbow hummed thoughtfully, "Maybe, we can." Everyone turned and looked at her. She continued, "We can use the water, sewer and even cave routes to get in and rescue them! While we use the Sergei Fortress to get all of the guys, then some small team will get inside and rescue the hostages! That way, we can fight back at the same time."

"Oh! Wee! That could work!" Applejack exclaimed in agreement, "And we know which team to get in. Team Fighters, Seapony Team and Hippogriff Team will use the routes to get inside."

"Wow..." Jason said in surprise, "This could actually work..."

"It sure does. This is definitely the best strategies we ever come up with," Shining Armor agreed firmly and proudly, "Everyone, you all know what to do. Let's move it!"

"Yes, sir!" Everyone shouted and saluted firmly.

Mane Five and their allies moved out and exited the Council Chamber. They're heading off to make the preparation for tomorrow's battle and rescue mission.

* * *

Mane Five, Dragon Strike Force and their allies began their preparation for retaking the capital city, and also rescued the hostages and prisoners including Twilight and Shadow Dragon. They all have their own assignments to make the preparation for the battle.

Shining Armor, Jason, Flash and Sunset gave the instruction to the E.R.A.s of their strategy of retaking the Canterlot City and rescuing the citizens. Mystic Tao, Mighty Heart and Dragon Kick were working and performing the protection spell on Ponyville Town. Princess Cadance, Sunburst and Starlight were discussing with Mayor Mare and the citizens of the upcoming battlefield. Blazefist, Aqua, Rainbow, Indigo, Captain Celaeno and her Sky Pirates and even Scootaloo were training the both Equestria-Mystic Army and Southern Equestria Army at their best for upcoming battle.

Shorty, Tailtech and Icy were discussing and designing the plans of constructing the 'Sergei Mobile Fortress', with some strong metal materials, military transports, arsenals and also implanting the 'Tortoise Formation' program in the fortress. Applejack, Saber, Pinkie, Laxtinct, Sugarcoat, Lemon Zest and even Apple Bloom were building up the fortress. They were assisted by both Skullitron and his AxeKnight Warriors Corp, and Queen Novo and her Hippogriffs. Lance, Nyx, Spike, Team Fighters and even Grubber also and assisted their friends on the assignment.

Rarity, Capper, Sunny Flare and even Sweetie Belle were working and designing the armors for the soldiers to use and wear. When either citizens of soldiers were doubtful and scared, Terrocreep, Fluttershy, Sour Sweet, Soul Sweetie and Roughneck helped comforting and telling them that everything will be fine, and they will win the war. Flare Tiger and her family were working and sharpening the weapons for the soldiers to use.

Most of ponies have worked and almost completed their preparation for whole afternoon and evening. They have completed their construction of Sergei Mobile Fortress with arsenals and weapons loaded up. The leaders have given some instruction and battle plans to both officers and army. Mane Five and their allies have donned their own battle armors and upgraded their weapons. The army of both E.R.A.s and also Southern Equestria Army are ready for dawn's battle.

* * *

After the serious meeting between Mystic and Equestria, Nezha has dismissed his Mystic Council, and even ordered them to return to their country and defend it at all cost. And of course, he gave the strict order to them that they're not allowed to leave and reinforce the Equestria and its alliance to rescue Twilight and Shadow Dragon. His decision has made most of the council dissatisfied and annoyed.

Azure Phoenix was walking down the lobby hall, accompanied by Anger, Master Ratio, Schemetrick and also Rhino Armor. The Mystic Councilpony of Fire was annoyed, disappointed and also angry with Nezha's decision of not sending reinforcement. He then found some of his colleagues and other officers were gathered. They then began have discussion, regarding of Nezha's decision.

"Despite what our current Mystic Emperor's strict 'order' to remain and defend our base," Azure Phoenix said dryly and firmly, "I agreed with Mane Five and their allies' concerns. The enemy will free the Demon God, and destroy and conquer the Equestria. No doubt, they'll come after our realm."

"What should we do, cousin?" Anger asked.

Azure Phoenix sighed, "The war is inevitable. We cannot ignore it too long. We have to do something now before it's too late."

Most of Mystic Council chatted and nodded in agreement. Virtue Dragon spoke, "I agreed. As long the Storm King and Dark Curse lives, there can be no peace. Our only option is to send reinforcement to them while we still can."

"Lives at stakes..." Princess Leaf said in concern.

Courage Tiger nodded, "Indeed. We have to fight before they freed the Demon God. We cannot let that happen."

"IF we do this, we're committing high treason..." Lightning Wisdom said in concern.

Cunning Fury scoffed, "Us or him committing the treason. All he ever did is that calling us to remain and guard our countries. It's a waste of time and our talents."

"Better than doing nothing..." Iron Brave snapped dryly, "I rather pick a fight with them than listening to this Emperor's will."

Frozen Sage nodded firmly, "I agreed. We must act now. This is for the greater good."

"But what should we do with Mystic Emperor?" Master Ratio asked in concern, "He'll not let us off that easily."

"Leave that to us..." The calm yet noble and gentle voice spoke. Everyone turned and found Yuko, Susano and Black Alpha approached them from behind. She spoke, "We'll handle our 'Emperor'. You handle the reinforcement. You should also contact and gather more allied creatures and ponies from the Equestria. Get as many soldiers and arsenals as you can for the upcoming battle."

Surprised yet relieved that Yuko, Susano and Black Alpha agreed to help them, Azure Phoenix sighed calmly, "Understood. Thank you. We shall do our best." He turned to his Mystic Council, "Let's move it."

Mystic Council nodded firmly, "Yes, sir!"

* * *

In the late evening, the army of Storm Guards and Dark Mystic Soldiers have doubled their guard and patrolling on the Canterlot City, securing the capital city from the enemy invasion. They checked on the prisoners and slaves, making sure that they don't cause the problems. They're also have to secured Shadow Dragon and Twilight's captive in the cage for Storm King's 'ceremony' to receive Elements of Light, Magic and Darkness, as well as becoming the King of Equestria.

Storm King, Tempest and Phasma were inside of Princess Celestia's bedroom. Storm King was resting and lying down on the bed, They were having some discussion, involving of tomorrow's event.

"We've already got two of them here. Not to mention, we've conquered most of Equestria. These rebels don't have enough of weapons and supplies to fight back. Mystic Ponies and any other creatures are not sending the reinforcement." Storm King listed down calmly before growled impatiently, "So, why do we have to wait?"

"We don't know, sir..." Phasma admitted in concern.

Tempest narrowed her suspicious eyes, "As we suspected, your majesty. They have their own agenda. And no doubt, they're not really helping you to get the powers and rule Equestria as promised. Like I said before, we don't trust him."

"What makes you say that?" Storm King asked curiously.

Tempest continued firmly, "Ever since Kyuubi Lilith joined us on the hunt of Princess Twilight and Shadow Dragon, she kept on mentioning 'all part of the plan' and never give me the details. And not to mention, it is odd for the Dark Lord to ask for our alliance, unless he wanted something. I have my own suspicion. I believe the Elements of Harmony is the key to his secret agenda."

Storm King hummed thoughtfully, "That is true. Whatever Dark Curse is up to, I won't let him get in my way. As soon as I get all the Elements in my staff, the sooner I can end my partnership with him and start ruling the Equestria for myself."

Tempest smirked, "You'll give me my horn?"

Storm King smirked as he looked at Tempest, "Don't worry, Tempest. You'll get it very soon."

* * *

Dark Curse, Maul and Kyuubi were gathered inside Princess Luna's bedroom. They too were having discussion about completing their agenda. The Dark Lord was glaring at the moon. He smirked amusingly and darkly as if he's sensing everything is falling in place.

"It's almost time..." Dark Curse said calmly and firmly. He turned to both Maul and Kyuubi, "Remember you roles, Envy and Lust. Do not fail this mission. It is very crucial that we must free him at the right moment of eclipse! The Demon God must return to me! Do you understand?!"

Maul and Kyuubi nodded and bowed humbly, "Yes, my lord."

"Good... Good... I shall contact the rest of your brothers and sisters to prepare the ritual." Dark Curse said calmly and amusingly as he turned and looked at his Second-in-Command, "Maul, head to the Tree of Harmony now. I've already have the Demon Changelings set up the ritual for you. Make sure you removed and transferred all its power to the Staff of Sacanas."

Maul chuckled, "Oh yeah! I'm on it, boss!"

Dark Curse turned and looked at Kyuubi Lilith, "My child, I am counting on you for the final phase of Dark Sacrificial Ritual. Make sure that you have the clean kill on her and also enraged Yami. Do not mess this opportunity. It is very important. Understand?"

Kyuubi Lilith nodded firmly, "It will be done. What of Storm King?"

"Yeah. He'll be figuring our master plan, my lord," Maul said in concern.

Dark Curse smirked calmly, "Do not worry. Everything will go according to our plan. I can assure you that our partnership with this puppet will be over. Rest now, my child..."

"Yes, Father..." Kyuubi Lilith bowed humbly.

As soon as Dark Curse and Maul left Princess Luna's Chamber, Kyuubi Lilith turned and approached to the window. She removed her mask, showing her beautiful face again. She then began singing calmly and sincerely yet sinisterly.

Kyuubi Lilith: _Great Demon Father,  
You know we have served you faithfully  
Of our devotion we will free you_

Demon God: _Cette ut memet, puella (Speak to me, my daughter)_

Kyuubi Lilith slowly turned her attention away from the window. She then slowly approached to fireplace. She ranted of her devotion and loyalty to Demon God.

Kyuubi Lilith: _Oh, Great Demon Father  
We, Heralds, will fulfill your bidding,  
Destroy the Light and reclaim what is rightfully ours_

Demon God: _Sensum amplus tumultus (I sense great disturbance)_

Kyuubi Lilith began ranting about Yami's betrayal, and how Hikari 'seduced' him to turn on her and her Heralds. She even talked about her hatred and disgust for her.

Kyuubi Lilith: _Then tell me, Oh Father,  
How could he betray and fight our kind  
Why would he chose her Light over My Lust_

Demon God: _Cogitatione (In thought)_

Kyuubi Lilith: _I loathed her, I hate her,  
Her beauty seduced his eyes on her  
Her Light is taking over his Darkness  
_  
Chorus: _Vestra imo timore (Your deepest fear)_

While looking at the fireplace, Kyuubi Lilith found the fire began blazing and forming in the form her nemesis, Hikari. It disgust and angered yet terrified her that Hikari is coming back and descending in Twilight as her vessel and to take her revenge on her.

Kyuubi Lilith: _Like Hikari  
My Nemesis  
This princess has her soul  
Her powers, awaken  
Is haunting me to death_

Suddenly, the surroundings changed and transformed into demonically yet destructive and chaotic realm with lava boiling up and flowing around. She turned and found large yet shadowy demonic giant demon with large wing snarling and growling. She gasped and pleaded in fear and concern. He was snarling and growling at her.

Kyuubi Lilith: _It's not my fault_

Demon God: _Mea culpa (Through my fault)_

Kyuubi Lilith: _I'm not to blame_

Demon God: _Mea culpa (Through my fault)_

Kyuubi Lilith: _It was that filthy witch  
Her Light cursed Yami against us_

Demon God: _Mea maxima culpa (Through my most grievous fault)_

Kyuubi Lilith: _Have mercy on me!_

Demon God: _Mea culpa (Through my fault)_

Kyuubi Lilith: _I'm redeeming my mistakes_

Demon God: _Mea culpa (Through my fault)_

Refused to be defeated, Kyuubi Lilith screamed and declared that she will defeat and kill Hikari. Her declaration has made mysterious figure disappeared in to nothingness, causing everything return to reality

Kyuubi Lilith: _I will not allow her Light  
Overpower and defeat me_

Demon God: _Et non deficient mae rhed (Do not fail me again)_

Kyuubi Lilith stared at the fireplace, looking at Twilight and Yami were dancing at the garden from Mount Aris's Hidden City. She clenched her fists as she wanted him to return to her.

Kyuubi Lilith: _My father, guide me  
Help me rescue my beloved  
Help me restore him to his true form_

Clenched and raised her right golden glove up, Kyuubi Lilith imagined and declared that she will kill Twilight, preventing Hikari returning and possessing Twilight as her vessel and also get Shadow Dragon to love her.

Kyuubi Lilith: _Destroy Twilight Sparkle  
So Hikari's Light cannot reach her vessel  
So, Yami can finally come home..._

Kyuubi Lilith took out Twilight's Voodoo Doll. She then removed the string of hair around doll's neck, deactivating the voodoo spell. She then declared that she will erased Hikari's existence for good, and also making Yami hers. She threw the voodoo doll into the fireplace.

Kyuubi Lilith: _Hikari  
My Nemesis  
The time has finally come  
Free him or  
Your Soul  
Yami's Soul & Heart will be mine_

As the fireplace is still burning and destroying the voodoo doll, the shadows emerged out and darkened the whole chamber, leaving Kyuubi Lilith on the spotlight. She was looking at the same mysterious figure. She knelt down and bowed to the ground while declared that she will get Yami while Hikari dies.

Demon God: Al Ad Mortem (Death to All)

Kyuubi Lilith: _Hail the Great Power of Evil!_

Demon God: _Al Ad Mortem (Death to All)_

Kyuubi Lilith: _Long Live the Demon God!_

Demon God: _Al Ad Mortem (Death to All)  
_  
Kyuubi Lilith: _Yami will be mine  
And Hikari will die!_

After her scream of declaration, the chamber slowly returned to reality. Kyuubi Lilith panted heavily while still glaring at fireplace. Its fiery blaze then blew off by the gust of wind. She then laughed sinisterly and darkly.

* * *

On the next morning, Mane Five and the rest of their allies were gathered at Ponyville Town Hall's stairs. Mane Five donned their respective colored Royal Guard Armors, and even Dragon Strike Force and Team Fighters worn theirs. All of them were standing before both the citizens and army as they all were awaiting for both speech and order to march out. Starlight, Sunset and some of unicorns used their horns magically in recording and amplifying the message across both Equestria and Mystic Ream.

Shining Armor, donned his Royal Captain's Armor, approached to the announcement stand. He was facing and looking at the citizens and army. Before begin speaking, he was looking at the Castle of Friendship. He was thinking about Twilight. He almost lost her thrice, he won't again. This time; he, his family and friends to help him save both his sister and her boyfriend.

Shining Armor sighed firmly and spoke, "Everyone... Yesterday, when we tried to get reinforcement from Mystic Ponies and others creatures. None of them agreed to send help because of their duty is to protect their own nations, not others..."

The citizens and soldiers chatted and muttered in concern and disappointment about it. Most of them yelled and shouted angrily about them abandoning them. Some of them nodded in understanding that their own nation must come first. A few were scared and uneasy about it.

Shining Armor continued his speech, "I know all of you are scared, upset, angry and sad that we won't get any help now. But from the last three days, we have defeated the enemy invasions including two Storm Kingdom's Officers - General Shockwave and Colonel Deadlock. We also have occupied most of enemy bases, supply deports and armory, as well as rescuing and protecting the civilians from them."

Shining Armor sighed sadly as he felt he wanted to cry. But instead, he continued, "Even though Princess Twilight and Shadow Dragon were captured by the enemies, we have never ever let that stop us to fight and protect our home! We also have never give up our hope either! Princess Twilight's friends got us through. They've brought reinforcement from the south. They gave us hope and chance to fight back."

Shining Armor's speech has inspired and touched the citizens and soldiers to forget about their concerns and fears of losing to the enemies and hope, as well as not getting reinforcement.

"And so, everyone," Shining Armor said firmly and calmly, "We will let our enemies know that as long as there is hope and friendship among us, we will not surrender. We will not retreat! And we will not bow down to the Dark Lord of Storm King either. Today, we will retake our land! We will defeat our enemies! We will rescue Princess Twilight and Shadow Dragon! So, brave soldiers of all Equestria, prepare for this battle. For today, we will send all of them to hell!"

The citizens and soldiers of Ponyville Town and E.R.A.s gave the loud cheers and battle cries. All of them are willing to fight till the end.

"That's some speeches..." Blazefist commented.

Shining Armor sighed, "I have help. Princess Cadance helped me out." He turned and looked at Princess Cadance, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Princess Cadance nodded, "I am. The soldiers need another leader to lead. Mayor and Cakes will look after my baby."

"We will win and get Twilight back," Applejack said firmly, "Count on it."

As both E.R.A.s and Southern Equestria Army were making preparation for the battle; Shining Armor, Princess Cadance and Applejack noticed a pale, light grayish spring bud colored Earth Pony with light cyan and moderate opal spiky groovy mane and tail, and has three sea turtle cutie mark looked scared and worried as he was looking at his helmet.

Sensing his fear and concern, they then approached to him at once. The young Earth Pony yelped in surprise upon looking at them.

"Prince Shining Armor! Princess Cadance! You're here!" The Earth Pony exclaimed in concern. He quickly put the helmet on his head, "Sorry, I was just checking on my armor."

Not convinced, Prince Shining Armor asked, "What's your name, kid?"

"Sandbar, sir," Sandbar reported.

Shining Armor continued while patting Sandbar's shoulder, "I know you're scared." Sandbar looked in shame. He continued, "There is no shame of admitting it. And believe me, I'm scared too. I'm scared that I won't able to survive this fight much longer. But I have to do it. Because I have someone to fight for. I'm not gonna let the fear get to me. You should the same thing."

"Trust me, Sandbar, you're not alone," Princess Cadance said calmly, "You have families and friends to stand by your sides. Just like us."

"Really?" Sandbar asked hopefully.

Applejack nodded, "You betcha. Don't worry, partner. You'll have some friends be there for as you them. You're not alone. All of us are in this together. You're brave."

Inspired and touched by their inspired speech, Sandbar took a deep breathe and bowed, "Thank you for encouragement. I will do my best."

Shining Armor smiled, "Good. Let's move out, soldier. And remember, stay together with your friends and us. We'll overcome everything."

Sandbar saluted, "Yes, sir! I'd better find and regroup with dad."

As soon as Sandbar moved and returned to his father and some unit; three leaders turned and met up with the rest of their friends and even Southern Equestria Leaders. All of them nodded firmly and confidently. All of them turned and faced at the Canterlto City as they're ready for the upcoming battle.

* * *

Inside the throne chamber, Shadow Dragon and Twilight have slept together peacefully and quietly. They already have tried to break out from the anti-magic cage by brute and magic force. All they can do is stay together till the end, as well as hoping that their friends will come and save them before the Storm King gets their Elements of Harmony powers and Dark Sacrificial Ritual begins.

Suddenly, the doors opened in two, alerting Twilight and Shadow Dragon to get up. They turned and found Dark Curse, Storm King, Kyuubi Lilith, Tempest and Phasma entered and marched towards them. Both ponies became uneasy and worried, and yet they remained brave, firm and fearless of what they're facing.

"It is time..." Dark Curse said amusingly and calmly.

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._

**Author's Notes:**  
1) _**'Hikari, My Nemesis'**_ is based again on**_ 'Hellfire' from 'Hunchback of Notre Dame'_**. And this time, it is much different than one from **_'Journey to Demon Land'_** since it is focusing on Tso Lan's desire to get Nyx back on his side. This song is very focused on Kyuubi Lilith's obsession of lust on Yami and also revenge on Hikari.

2) Originally, I wanted to add another song for Twilight and Shadow Dragon. But I decided to drop it because it is not the right moment to use. May or may not want to use**_ 'Someday' parody song from Hunchback of Notre Dame..._**


	20. Chapter 19: Sergei-Maru

**Chapter 19: Sergei-Maru**

**_"My team and the rest of my allies are doing their best to get more help from Mystic Realm and the rest of creatures from Equestria, but so far, they especially Nezha won't agree to join us. They rather hide and defend their home than taking the offense against Storm King and Dark Curse._**

**_Rather than giving up, they worked together with both Southern Equestria Army and Equestria Rebellion Army in devising the master plan that can save not only me and Shadow Dragon, but also the hostages within Canterlot Castle._**

**_I can only hope that they can do it as fast as they can because Storm King is about to get the Elements of Harmony into his Staff of Sacanas while Dark Curse can finally begin the ritual to set free the Demon God. This isn't good..."_**

* * *

Storm King, Dark Curse, Tempest Shadow, Kyuubi Lilith and Phasma have arrived and entered the throne chamber. Looking at both Storm Guards and some of Dark Mystic Soldiers, Dark Curse pointed at both Shadow Dragon and Twilight, who were still hugging each other closely. He then pointed on both left and right cage, gesturing them to separate Twilight and Shadow Dragon from each other.

The soldiers nodded firmly and understandingly as they approached to the cage. Shadow Dragon held Twilight back while glaring at the enemy soldiers. As they opened the gate, Shadow Dragon screamed in anger as he charged and pushed them back. He then tried to fight back by punching and kicking at them hard for the moment. Phasma came and gave him a hard punch, allowing Storm Guards to come and grab him at once.

Twilight was about to fire her Unicorn Burst, but found Kyuubi Lilith struck out and coiled around her neck, about to choking her. Leaving no other choice but to comply, Twilight stopped using her magic for the moment. Dark Mystic Soldiers dragged her out at once.

Storm Guards placed Shadow Dragon on right cage while Dark Mystic Ponies locked up Twilight on the left cage. Both of them were inside the cage. Kyuubi Lilith, Tempest and Phasma were standing at the entrance. Storm King was standing before the ritual mark while Dark Curse was in middle of it.

As soon as the sun and moon were placed together and formed the eclipse, the Dark Sacrificial Ritual mark glowed darkly and eerily, making two heroes uneasy and worried. Storm King was excited and happy as he's going to get his own power. Kyuubi Lilith, Tempest and Phasma remained silent while watching the event.

**"By the ancient power of destruction and chaos bestow on me,"** Dark Curse chanted darkly and sinisterly yet calmly, **"I call upon you to remove the powers of all Elements of Harmony and its connection to Tree of Harmony that dwell within these so-called 'Chosen Ones'. Transfer these powers to the most worthy one, so the true Chosen One shall complete his true mission and cleanse this world! Now, remove their powers now!"**

As Dark Curse's eyes glowed darkly and eerily, alerting and signalling Storm King to raise and slam his Staff of Sacanas on the ritual mark's center hole. The ritual mark glowed brightly in blue, spread around itself including Twilight and Shadow Dragon's cages. This surprised and amused the king.

And just before Twilight and Shadow Dragon could react and do anything, the lightning energy of lavender and black colors crawled and spread around their bodies. They also electrocuted and shocked them painfully. Both of them grunted in pain as they struggled to withstand the pain while keeping their powers within.

Unfortunately, they can't hold it much longer. They opened their eyes of white flash as their Elements of Magic, Light and Darkness energy powers burst out from their bodies. They're flowing and entering straight into the Staff of Sacanas.

"NO!" Twilight and Shadow Dragon exclaimed in shock and concern, feeling their powers sipping away from them.

However, they're not the only ones...

* * *

At the Cave of Tree of Harmony, Maul and his Demon Changeling Army were standing before the tree. The Dark Sacrificial Ritual mark was placed around it. The ritual mark glowed darkly as well. Its Six Elements of Harmony's was sipping and sending out straight to Canterlot City. The Tree of Harmony is also affecting the Mother Tree of Harmony as well.

As Demon Changeling Army was cheering wildly and happily, Maul laughed happily and amusingly that everything has gone according to their plan.

* * *

At Ponyville Town, both E.R.A.s and Southern Equestria Army were donning their own armors and armed with their weapons, readying for the war. Mane Five and their allies were discussing of what they have to do for the battlefield.

Suddenly, Blazefist yelped in pain as he felt his chest hurt before dropped to the ground. As he was screaming, his body was covered by dark crimson electrical energy veins-like. Everyone was alerted of it. And just before they could do anything, Mane Five and Dragon Strike Force yelped in pain as they have the same reaction and respective colorful electrical energy veins on them as well.

While all of them were screaming in pain, they opened their eyes in white flash as their Elements of Harmony energy powers burst out from their bodies. They're flowing and entering straight to Canterlot City at once.

Mane Five and Dragon Strike Force grunted in pain as they dropped to the ground hard after their Elements of Harmony extracted out. They all were panted in exhaustion and pain. They were still recovering from the surprise attack. Their allies approached and helped them out.

"What the hell was that?" Lance asked in concern.

Blazefist hissed in pain, "I have no idea. But that really hurts a lot!"

"My flank hurts a lot," Rarity exclaimed in pain, "I really hate epic adventure!"

"Tell me about it," Saber agreed painfully. He thrust out his right hoof, but nothing happens. It shock and scared him, "Guys! My wind! I can't use my Element of Wind!"

Everyone gasped in shock and concern. Mane Five and Dragon Strike Force performed and thrust out their own Elements of Harmony, but nothing happens. This shocked and scared them off. They all became uneasy and worried of what they just saw.

"I-I don't believe it!" Aqua exclaimed in concern, "My water! It's gone!"

"No way!" Rainbow protested in shock.

"Mine too!" Laxtinct exclaimed in fear.

"This can't be good!" Applejack said in concern, "What is wrong with us?!

"It's happening!" Grubber exclaimed in fear, "Storm King got all the Elements of Harmony! It's starting now!"

Starlight gasped upon looking at the eclipse, "Uh, guys, is today supposed to be eclipse?"

Sunburst gasped, "Oh no! They're gonna start the ritual! We have to move now!"

"We've gotta save Twilight and Shadow Dragon now!" Applejack exclaimed in concern.

"Your highness, your order?" Flash asked firmly and calmly.

Sunset nodded firmly, "We're ready to move out."

Everyone turned and looked at Shining Armor, who just put and worn his Royal Guard's Helmet on his head. He then shown his firm and brave face.

"Equestria, mobilize! It's time to take back our home and our heroes!"

* * *

Back at the throne chamber, all of the Elements of Harmony including Twilught's and Shadow Dragon's continued pouring and entering into the Staff of Sacanas. Both the Princess and Mystic Pony screamed and struggled in pain, feeling their powers sipping and taking away from them.

"Check out the light show! " Storm King laughed happily and excitedly as he was still holding the staff while witnessing the event.

Dark Curse smirked amusingly and sinisterly that everything has gone according to his plan. Tempest and Phasma were shocked yet amazed of what they were witnessing. Kyuubi looked at both Twilight and Shadow Dragon struggling and screaming in pain.

"It will be over, my love and my nemesis," Kyuubi said calmly, "Everything will be back to the way it was."

As soon as all of the Elements of Harmony are absorbed into the Staff of Sacanas, Storm King pulled out the staff. He then looked at the staff happily and excitedly as he has never had so much power within it. Both Twilight and Shadow Dragon fell to the ground hard as they have lost their magic powers now. And at the same time, they were looking weakly and tiredly at each other.

"T-Twilight..." Shadow Dragon called weakly.

Twilight coughed, "Shadow Dragon..."

"Wow! Wow!" Storm King said happily while looking at his staff, "I like it. I really like it."

"I'm glad you enjoy it, Storm King," Dark Curse said calmly as he approached to the Storm King, "It is time to begin one last phase to complete our ritual. And soon this world will be yours while I retake what is rightfully mine."

"Hmm... About that..." Storm King said calmly yet amusingly. As he hit his staff on the ground, activating its magic power, he chuckled sinisterly and evilly, "There's been a change of plan, 'partner'..."

And just Dark Curse could ask, Storm King turned and fired his Staff of Scanas's full magical powers in blasting and shooting the Dark Lord, causing him to get disintegrated into ashes.

This alerted Kyuubi Lilith and her Dark Mystic Soldiers to armed with their weapons. Unfortunately, Tempest and Phasma made the loud whistle, alerting Storm Guards to charge in and attack the Dark Mystic Soldiers. Both of them fired their powerful Thunderstorm Power Beam and Laser Cannon Beam at Kyuubi Lilith, who activated and unleashed her Song of Death to block the attacks for the moment. And at the same time, she quickly teleported and escaped the throne room at once.

Twilight and Shadow Dragon was in shock and surprise to see Storm King has turned on Dark Curse before the Dark Lord could do anything.

"I don't believe it. He actually outsmarted Dark Curse?" Shadow Dragon asked in disbelief.

"You never really want to work with him, weren't you?" Twilight asked in shock.

"Work with him? Yeah, right? That guy wasted my time for too long. I don't give a damn about his ritual. What a bogus!" Storm King remarked dryly and annoyingly. He laughed a bit, "Let's get this storm started!" He gasped about the idea, "Ooh, hey, that's good. I should trademark that."

Shadow Dragon grunted, "Maybe you should trademark with**_ 'Storm King being a perfect idiot pawn to Dark Lord'_**. That fits you well. Since most of this work are actually done by Dark Curse."

Angered and annoyed by the insult, Storm King groaned as he activated his Staff of Sacanas. He turned and glared at Shadow Dragon, "Why you?! No one insults the Storm King!"

Storm King fired a powerful Firestorm Phoenix in knocking both Shadow Dragon and Twilight out from their cages. They both got knocked against the walls hard. And just before they could do anything, he fired a powerful Thunderstorm at them, breaking through the walls of throne chamber. Close to the balcony's bars, Shadow Dragon quickly grabbed and held Twilight close to him as they both have a great impact against the bars hard. Both of them grunted in pain.

"Way to go..." Twilight remarked in annoyance.

Shadow Dragon coughed a bit, "Hey, we got out, didn't we?"

"Not bad. Actually, kinda first rate." Storm King said amusingly as he exited the throne chamber. He then looked at the staff, "What else does it do?"

Tempest followed Storm King. She spoke, "Your Excellency, you promised to restore my horn and give me—"

Phasma interrupted, "Silence, pony! You have no right to make demands."

"Know your place, Captain!" Tempest snapped angrily.

Phasma snapped angrily, "No! You should know your place, deserter! Storm King will do as he pleased!"

"Deh-deh-deh-deh-deh, okay. Hang on." Storm King exclaimed in frustration, silencing Tempest and Phasma.

Storm King turned and approached to Twilight and Shadow Dragon. He raised his staff, readying to attack. This caused Mystic Pony used his body to cover Twilight from the attack. Instead of the attack, the sun was raised up, alerting the king.

Seeing the sun moving based on his Staff's movement, Storm King tested its power by moving up and down. It's affecting the sun's direction to follow. This shocked and amused him a lot.

"You gotta be kiddin' me! I can even move the sun?!" Storm King asked happily. He chuckled as he walked and passed by Twilight and Shadow Dragon, "A ha ha! Wow! These Elements of Harmony are something! Now this is what I'm talkin' about! Ha ha! Time to play!"

Storm King laughed gleefully as he playfully and happily swung the Staff of Scanas, controlling the sun's direction. Phasma and Storm Guards clapped their claws for the king achieved their goals. Twilight was in shock and uneasy about the latest situation while Shadow Dragon remained firm and serious about it. He turned and glared at Tempest.

"I hope you're happy for this." Shadow Dragon snarled angrily, "You've given him the most powerful weapons in Equestria and Mystic ever has to defend the realms. He's gonna destroy the world, and even kill you! He won't give you your horn back!"

Tempest scoffed in soft tone, "Of course, he won't honor my agreement." Shadow Dragon was in shock. She continued, "I'm aware of it since the start of my true mission. I will kill him before he gets his chance. I will have my reward."

"W-What?" Shadow Dragon asked in shock.

Twilight nodded weakly, "It's true."

After playing his Staff of Scanas, Storm King slowly turned and faced at Shadow Dragon and Twilight. As he was approaching, Mystic Pony quickly moved and held Twilight back of him. He was glaring and snarling at the Satyr-like King. And just before they could do anything, Storm King slammed his staff on the ground, activating Vine Whips in grabbing and holding them down.

Storm King laughed amusingly, "Ooh! Love! How cute!" He groaned as he readied his Staff of Sacanas's Thunderstorm power, "How I hate it. Time to finish you up for good!"

**_BOOM!_** This alerted most of everyone on the balcony, they all turned and looked at the front. They spotted and found five pinkish layered cream cake were on midair. They all fell and dropped on Storm King, who yelped and yelled in shock. Instead of holding still, the cake turned into liquid while flattened on him.

Tempest, Phasma and the Storm Guards were in shock. Twilight and Shadow Dragon laughed amusingly to see the cake dropped on their enemy, and also relieved that their friends have returned in time. Suddenly, the screaming of anger was sounded as Storm King emerged out from the creamy cake. He even spitted some out from his mouth.

"I hate cakes especially if it's made of strawberry!" Storm King exclaimed in anger and frustration. He then found a notice card on it. He read it out loud, "'Get ready to get your ass kicked, Dark Lord's puppet!' PUPPET?! PUPPET?!"

Storm King screamed in anger as he activated and unleashed his Staff of Sacanas's Ice Beam in freezing and breaking them apart. He turned and looked at the distance, where he found Captain Celaeno and her crew, Pinkie, Princess Sksystar, Indigo, Sour Sweet and Lemon Zest were making some funny faces and insulting out loud. This annoyed and angered him a lot.

Storm King screamed, "No one insults Storm King! Get them! Send the army!"

"How many?!" Phasma asked in concern.

"First to five waves! 30,000 of our soldiers! Or something! Oh, I don't know!" Storm King exclaimed in frustration, "Just send them and kill all the resistance now!"

"But your majesty, it could be trap!" Tempest insisted in concern yet firmly.

Storm King snarled at Tempest, "Do I look like I care?! I will show you how I handle the resistance since Shockwave and Deadlock have the problem in finishing them up!" He took and used headset for contacting his army, "All units! This is Storm King! Go and finish the rebellion now! Forget the strategy, trap and tanks! Just kill them all! Easy peasy!"

Storm King and his officers turned and looked at the front, watching the large army of 120,000 Storm Kingdom and Dark Mystic Soldiers were marching out and chased after Rainbow and her team, who turned and ran off at once. Twilight and Shadow Dragon prayed and hoped that their friends are ready for the biggest fight against the army.

* * *

After donning their armors and armed with their weapons, the army of 120,000 Storm Kingdom and Dark Mystic Force charged out from the Canterlot City. They all charged straight at Pinkie and her team.

Lemon Zest whistled out loud, "Wow! We've got their attention!"

"It's good enough!" Pinkie exclaimed happily. She sighed, "I can't believe the author let me use the cake plan, even though it's not in the same plot!"

"Seriously?" Sour Sweet asked in annoyance.

"Everyone, retreat! Fall back!" Captain Celaeno ordered.

Pinkie and her team dropped and left their funny face masks and tools behind. They all began running and retreating. Storm Kingdom-Dark Mystic Army continued charging and chasing after them at once. Despite having large numbers and moving in high speed, the enemy army is unable to catch up to them.

As Pinkie and her team continued running for their lives, they then spotted sandstorm ahead of them. They even spotted a shadowy figure waving to them. They all smiled happily as they continued running and entering into the sandstorm. Though they're aware of trap, the enemy force continued marching and entering the sandstorm, searching and hunting them down.

Storm Kingdom-Dark Mystic Army continued trotting and marching wildly and angrily through the sandstorm, without stopping or hesitating until they catch and kill the enemies. And so far, they found nothing and no sign of the enemies. They then noticed something ahead of them - a large shadowy building shaped. Though uncertain and feared of it, they continued marching towards it.

As soon as they come close to the strange building, more arrows and laser beams shot out from the shadowy building as they hit and struck own on some of troops. Despite the surprise attacks, Storm Kingdom-Dark Mystic Soldiers gave out loud roar and screech as they all quickly march and entered the building's entrance before they get shot and killed. Most of them have managed to enter the building, some of them got killed during the march.

With all of Storm Kingdom-Dark Mystic Soldiers entered the building-like, all of its entrances immediately closed down and sealed off. Some of units have entered to the dead end, open spaces or even cornered areas, thus, the large metallic doors immediately emerged from the ground, cutting them off from the rest of their main units. This shocked and confuse the army as they have no idea of what they're dealing with.

* * *

Back to the Canterlot Castle, Storm King and his officers were in shock and surprise of what they just saw. Twilight and Shadow Dragon were amazed of it. They're looking at the large metallic and armored yet decorated Japony's Fortress-like, filled with garrisons-like, some towers, and couple of large arsenals (Armored Tanks, HAM Walkers, Cannons, Turrets, Catapults and Ballistas) around in its maze formation-like. It was sprouted with many yet different nation flags - Equestria's, Mane Six's, Dragon Strike Force's, Sacred Light Wizards', AxeKnight Warriors Corp's, Harpies', Abyssinians', Hippogriffs' and Seapony's.

"What the hell is that?!" Phasma demanded in shock and confusion.

"I-It cannot be..." Tempest said in shock and worried, "Sergei-Maru?! They actually build the Sergei Clan's most formidable fortress in mobile?!"

Shadow Dragon exclaimed proudly, "Alright, Lance! That's my son!"

Twilight sighed, "They did it. They've got the help to fight back!"

Storm King screamed in anger as he turned to his headset, "All units, don't hold back! Attack! Attack! Attack!"

* * *

Though the army of Storm Kingdom-Dark Mystic Force have received the order and willing to fight, they're still scared and confuse as they wondered where and how to find and kill the enemies. They search and search everywhere to find a garrison or locating the enemies for them to kill, but found nothing, empty and dead end.

* * *

In the middle of Sergei Mobile Fortress, lies a large armored tower-like castle. Shining Armor, Princess Cadance, Jason, Blazefist and Skullitron were inside the tower's command bridge, witnessing and overseeing the event. Sunburst and Capper were leading the team of engineers and technicians, handling both communication and controlling the mobile fortress's system.

"We've got them where we want them to be," Jason said confidently.

"For an old and outdated formation, it's quite useful against them," Princess Cadance commented, "Hopefully Team Fighters and the rest get inside and rescue the hostages."

"Not if we fight and draw them out as much as we can..." Shining Armor said firmly.

"Skullitron, Jason and I will go out and lead my team to go offense now," Blazefist said firmly. He turned to Sunburst, "Sunburst, you know what to do."

Sunburst nodded, "Understood. Don't worry. This is like riding a bicycle."

Blazefist nodded firmly as he, Jason and Skullitron put their helmets on. They then used the lift to go down and lead their team. Shining Armor turned and looked at Princess Cadance, who nodded firmly and confidently. He turned and looked at Sunburst and Capper.

"Form up! Begin the attack!" Shining Armor ordered firmly.

Sunburst and Capper nodded as they and their technicians signaled and contacted some defense units to form up and begin the attack. They also handled the Sergei Mobile Fortress's formation system.

* * *

As signaled by the middle main tower, the Sergei Mobile Fortress's walls and doors began shifting and moving into different kind of formations. This alerted E.R.A. and AxeKnight Warrior soldiers to move out and follow the formation at once. And the formation also confused and concern the Storm Kingdom-Dark Mystic Army as more of them got separated from the main units, and trapped into small yet cornered areas.

As some units of Storm Guards and Dark Mystic Soldiers struggled and worried in finding a way out or searching for the enemies, more pikes emerged from the walls' lowered ground in injuring and slicing on enemies' feet and hooves while some spears and glaives thrust out and speared at the enemy troops' chests and heads.

After wounding and bringing down the enemy troops to the ground, the walls formed into various doors to flip and opened at once. The ponies and their allied creatures to emerge and finish the enemies off at once.

Rap Replay's Voice: _Take me down to the river bend  
Take me down to the fighting end  
Wash the poison from off my skin  
Show me how to be whole again_

The army of Storm Kingdom and Dark Mystic Army were still confused and panicked by the confusing and tricky formation as they have no idea of what they can do now. They then received the message from Storm King, who is getting impatient and furious with them unable to handle the situation.

_"Stop being idiots and do something!"_ Storm King's voice demanded angrily, _"Kill them! Kill them all! I don't know how but I Don't care! Just kill them now for Storm's Sake!"_

As ordered by Storm King, the army of Storm Kingdom & Dark Mystic Army managed to calm themselves and recovered as they refused to let the formations of Sergei Mobile Fortress confuse them. As soon as the E.R.A.s and Southern Equestria Soldiers emerged out from the walls to attack, some of them all got grabbed and struck down by the enemy troops. They refused to give in to their fears and confusion.

Shining Armor and Princess Cadance, from the main tower, were in shock and surprised of the enemeis managed to recover and fight back. Nevertheless, they quickly and firmly ordered Sunburst and Capper to signal and send the Mane Five and their allies to fight head on.

Chestnut Vocal's & Rap Replay's voices: _Fly me up on a silver wing  
Past the black where the sirens sing  
Warm me up in a nova's glow  
And drop me down to the dream below_

From northern garrison, its gate opened in two as Blazefist emerged out from the gate. He was riding his armored grayish dragon out. He was charging straight at the group of Dragon Yokai Raiders. The raiders spotted him. They turned and rode their skeletal dragons-like. First to four raiders threw their spears at him. The commander of Dragon Strike Force easily swung his Falcon Spear to block and deflect the spears.

Chestnut Vocal's & Rap Replay's voices: _'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything there for you to see_

Rap Replay's Voice: _For you to see_

Closing to his enemies, Blazefist screamed out loud as he thrust his Falcon Spear at the first Dragon Yokai Raider out from his skeleton dragon. He then swung and struck down second, third and so on raiders. He then came across to the group of raiders formed in on line as they thrust out their spears at him. Fortunately, he halted his beast while throwing out some of explosive dynamites at them, causing most of them exploded. He then continued engaging and battling against the enemies.

From the Northern Garrison, Indigo cheered out wildly upon looking at her father bravely fought and defeated the raiders.

"Way to go, dad! Kick their asses!" Indigo cheered.

"You think that's cool, kiddo?" Aqua asked confidently and wildly, alerting Indigo to turn and look at her happily. She smirked, "Watch this! Let's go, Dash! Let's kick their ass!"

"OH YEAH!" Rainbow cheered.

The Northern Garrison's western gate opened, letting both Aqua and Rainbow out. They both armed with their Water Tiger Claws and Mystical Rainbow Spear. They all stood before the large army of Dark Mystic Soldiers and Storm Guards. All of them charged and attacked them head on. And just before they could do it, Aqua charged as she gave a powerful spin with her claws swinging and striking down on multiple enemies for the moment.

Rainbow flew, charged and raid through the enemy lines until she took down Demon Elite to another garrison, where she pushed him into the turned as she armed and engaged the enemy troops in high speed while using agility to dodge and evade the attacks.

After the spin attack, Aqua shrugged and dropped her claws down, making the enemy troops surprised and believed that they can take advantage. They all charged at her at once. She quickly grabbed the spear, piercing and killing Storm Guard's chest. She then grabbed and thrust his spear at another Storm Guard before grabbing and taking his to attack one and another couple of warriors.

After defeating most of enemy troops in their area, Aqua and Rainbow turned their attention to a small squadron of Dark Mystic Soldiers, Skeleton Scout and Storm Guards. They all became worried and scared to fight as they were backing to the walls. Both of them smirked as they both make the loud whistle noise.

As signaled, Indigo make the battle cry as she and her squadron emerged out of the walls and attacked the remaining enemy troops at once. For the moment later, enemy squadron has been dealt with. Indigo turned and looked at her mother and rival, who smiled at her.

"Awesome!" Indigo cheered.

"Definitely, awesome!" Rainbow and Aqua agreed.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _In this farewell  
There's no blood, there's no alibi  
'Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth of a thousand lies  
So let mercy come and wash away_

Fluttershy panicked as she was running away from the Storm Guards, Orc Soldiers, Werewolf Scouts, Frankenstein Brutes and a single Vampire Baron. They chased her all the way into the darkest yet emptied garrison. They have cornered and trapped her as she is alone and isolated.

And just before the enemy troops could do anything, the garrison's entrance closed down at once, which shocked and surprised them. They looked at the front as they found Terrorcreep emerged from the shadows. He armed with his Dual Thunder Axes. But he wasn't the only. More of Mantis Struckers and Hunter Bats including Sour Sweet, Nightscream and AxeMantis made the most scariest faces and screeches at them. Enemy troops panicked and screamed in fear. Unfortunately for them, they have nowhere to escape.

Terrorcreep and his ambush units are jumped and attacked the enemy troops, slaughtering everyone of them. Hunter Bat and Mantis Struckers engaged the enemy soldiers fiercely. Nightscream gave a powerful screech noise at the soldiers while swinging and striking his wings' blades in killing them. AxeMantis made a screech noise as he wildly and manically slaughtered most of the soldiers. Sour Sweet screamed out loud in bashing Storm Nunchucks at her enemies to pieces. Terrorcreep kept Fluttershy close to him as he swung and struck down his Dual Thunder Axes at them while she used her Stare to halt them from approaching.

For the moment has passed since Terrorcreep and his units launched the ambush, the garrison has been silenced. The garrison opened its door and revealed a wounded yet scared and trauma Storm Guard emerged out from it. He screamed in fear as he ran for his life. Terrorcreep and his team emerged out as they gave cheers out loud. Both husband and wife looked at each other as they gave a warm hug for the moment.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _What I've done  
I'll face myself to cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done_

Coming out from the Western Garrison, Saber and Applejack are charging and facing off against the army of Dark Mystic Foot Soldiers. They all made some screeching noise as they charged and engaged two heroes at once. Both of them looked at each other for the moment. They nodded firmly as they armed with Twin Dragoon Sabers and Mind Whiplash.

As soon as the enemy foot soldiers came close, both of them began swinging and taking the enemies down fiercely and relentlessly one-by-one. They also helped and protected each other. Despite their efforts and determination, more soldiers continued swarming and attacking them.

Chestnut Vocal's & Rap Replay's voices: _Bring me home in a blinding dream  
Through the secrets that I have seen  
Wash the sorrow from off my skin  
Show me how to be whole again_

Luckily, Sugarcoat jumped and landed in front of Saber and Applejack. She make the loud whistle, activating the floor traps. The enemy troops fell into the hole, where Skullitron, Phantom, Skeleton Warriors and Ghoul Assassins attacked and killed all of them at once. Sugarcoat covered her allies by swinging Ocean Trident and even used its ability of tsunami in pushing them into the holes.

Applejack's Team have managed defeated and cleared out the enemies from their garrison. They gave battle cry for their victory. Applejack, Saber and Skullitron gave each other a hoof bump for teamwork and victory.

Chestnut Vocal's & Rap Replay's voices: _'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything there for you to see  
For you to see_

The small squadron of brute warriors of Gorr Warriors, Chimera Berserkers and Frankenstein Brutes have arrived at the eastern garrison. They were trying to ram and bring down the walls. This shocked and scared some soldiers within.

Fortunately, Bombardier and her Ogre Brutes have arrived at the scene. Laxtinct were there as well. All of them gave their loud battle cry. Their battle cry alerted the brute army to turn and face them. And just before they could do anything, all of them charged and engaged them at once. Bombardier punched and knocked them one-by-one, and even used her twin cannons in shooting and blasting them to pieces. Laxtinct screamed angrily as he swung and slammed his Rock Hammer, killing and breaking them.

While Laxtinct and his team were fighting, Pinkie came out as she make the loud whistle. Lemon Zest and her team emerged out from the walls. They all armed and fired their cannons and blasters in shooting and killing the enemy troops down at once.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _Put to rest what you thought of me  
While I clean this slate  
With the hands of uncertainty  
So let mercy come and wash away  
_  
While the army of Dark Mystic Soldiers were searching and hunting down on enemy troops, Icy came out from the walls. She charged and struck two to three enemies down, with her Icing Skated Blades. The enemy troops turned and found her making funny faces at them. They all screeched and roared angrily as they armed and aimed their blasters and bows and arrows at her. She quickly used and turned her weapon into skates for her to use and escape. They all chased after her at once.

For the moment has passed, Icy came to the dead end. The Dark Mystic Soldiers are coming close to her as they readied and aimed their blasters and arrows to shoot at her. And just before they could fire, she smirked before dodged down at once. The walls opened in two, revealing Shorty, Rarity, Tailtech, Sunny Flare and the army of rifle ponies and archers. They aimed and fired their blasters and arrows in shooting down the enemy troops. And at the same time, they marched and continued firing at the enemy troops.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _What I've done  
I'll face myself to cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done_

On the northwestern garrison; Flash Sentry, Starlight and Sunset armed themselves with their weapons - Whirlwind Spear, Blazing Fan and Glimmering Staff as they're facing the army of more Storm Guards and Dark Mystic Soldiers. They're outnumbered and outmatched against the enemy troops.

And just before the enemy troops could do anything, Flash make the whistle, alerting Captain Celaeno, her crew and Kludgetowners armed and lassoed their ropes on the enemy units. They all then pulled and dragged the enemies into their garrisons, where they and the ponies quickly slaughtered and killed all of them. Flash, Starlight and Sunset also helped them by attacking some units that tried to escape captive.

As soon as almost all enemy troops were disposed, leaving only one Storm Guard remaining to stand. He looked nervous and scared. Sandbar threw and lassoed the creature before dragged it down. Unfortunately, the Storm Guard resisted the pull but Boyle and Mullet came and helped Sandbar pull and drag him into Captain Celaeno's garrison, where Lix and Squabble pulled him. Captain Celaeno and her crew make the quick kill on him.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass_

Chestnut Vocal's & Rap Replay's Voices: _Hardly anything else I need to be_

Hyper Linking Park's Voices: _'Cause I'm only a crack in this castle of glass  
Hardly anything there for you to see  
For you to see  
For you to see_

The last remaining of enemy troops were leading by Storm Guard Commander. They have managed to find and regroup with some small squadron to the center. They turned and found the center garrison opened itself, where Shining Armor and Princess Cadance emerged, along with Jason, Rexstrike, Flare Tiger and some units.

Storm Guard Commander snarled as he readied with his spear and shield. Shining Armor readied with his Royal Crystallized Sword. They both charged and engaged with each other. They both swung and struck their blades at each other fiercely and firmly for few rounds.

As they were fighting, Jason spotted an archer armed and aimed his blaster at Shining Armor. Just as he blasted it out, Jason jumped and blocked the blast while shooting back at him. Jason dropped to the floor hard as he was injured.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _For what I've done  
I start again  
And whatever pain may come  
Today this ends  
I'm forgiving what I've done_

Just as Shining Armor was distracted to find his ally get injured, the commander was about to finish him off. Princess Cadance teleported and used her magic barrier to block the enemy commander's attack, allowing her husband to turn and struck his sword in killing the commander. He turned and smiled at her. She smiled back at him as well.

Shining Armor turned and helped Jason to stand up. The bounty hunter nodded firmly and proudly. The Crystal Empire Prince nodded firmly as well. They both then joined their allies as they're facing the remaining enemy troops. More enemy troops are armed and fired their blasters and arrows at the units, Flare Tiger used her Time Spell to halt the time of enemy's shooting, allowing Shining Armor and his units to charge and finish them off at once.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _I'll face myself to cross out what I've become  
Erase myself  
And let go of what I've done  
What I've done_

Hyper Linking Park: _(Na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na)_

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _Forgiving what I've done_

Hyper Linking Park: _(Na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na, na na na)  
(Na na na na)_

Mane Five and their allies have successfully defeated and eliminated the first wave of Storm Kingdom-Dark Mystic Army. They all gave the cheers wildly and happily as they won the battlefield. Shining Armor fired his sparkle flare to the sky, signalling Sunburst and Capper to control the Sergei Mobile Fortress to continue moving towards the Canterlot City.

* * *

Storm King has seen everything. He screamed angrily and wildly as he fired and shot his Staff of Sacanas's Hydro Cannon, which dropped and poured the water on him, making Twilight and Shadow Dragon snickered at him, despite both of them were still coiled by vine whip. Tempest was annoyed about it while Phasma was embarrassed and annoyed to see her king get himself humiliated.

With his Wind Storm to blow and dry his fur, Storm King shook his body before growled angrily. He then contacted more of his troops.

"Second, Third and Fourth Wave! Go and deal with them! Bring down that stupid fortress now!" Storm King exclaimed angrily, "Forget about guarding the river, cave and sewer! All of them are at the fortress!"

"But sire, that would lead the enemies take that routes to get here!" Tempest exclaimed in concern, "It's too risky!"

Storm King scoffed, "You worry too much, Tempest. In fact, these ponies are just too dumb for thinking that they can win because they've beaten my generals. I'll just show them of who they're messing with!"

"Sire, allow me to take the role," Phasma exclaimed firmly, "Allow me to take care of them personally. I will avenge my comrades. I will make certain that they will be dealt with."

Storm King smirked, "Be my guess, Captain! Go and finish them at once!"

Phasma nodded firmly. She turned and gestured the rest of her Storm Guards to follow her. All of them have left the throne chamber. Storm King turned and watched the event. Tempest remained silent and calm that she hoped the plan she and her master has crafted will go smoothly. Shadow Dragon and Twilight were still coiled and trapped by vines.

* * *

**_"Attention! All flight personnel, please report to your commanders immediately! Attention! All flight personnel, please report to your commanders immediately! We have been given direct order to head to Canterlot City at once! Troopers and Pilots, you'll be briefed by your squadron leaders on route. Good luck!"_**

Responding to the announcement, both pilots and soldiers from ten countries of Mystic Realm are making the preparation. They're all donning and wearing their battle armors. They're also gearing up with their weapons and blasters. They're loading up the military transports and flights into Mystic Prime Battleships and Mystic Assault Warships. The pilots and soldiers are boarding into their ships as well. Ten Mystic Councilponies and their officers have also boarded into their ships.

Mystic Ponies are not the only creatures making preparation for battle. Dragons, Griffons, Yaks, Buffalos, Changeling,s Minotaurs, Diamond Dogs, Breezies and more of other ponies including Pillars of Equestria are also making the preparation for war as well. They're now heading out to battle.

* * *

As ordered second, third and fourth wave of 60,000 soldiers were marching out to engage and deal with the Mane Five and their allies at once. Thus, they have left the river, cave and sewer unguarded. Seapony Sisters and their Seapony Guards emerged out from the river and waterfall as they're peeking and found no sign of enemies. They submerged and continued swimming. Queen Novo, Princess Skystar and the Hippogriffs came out from the caves. Team Fighters, Han Zane, Mystic Tao and his family, Grubber and some of their troops are coming out from the sewerage.

Though there are enemy troops were guarding the hostages and prisoners in the cages, they were too few of them. And of course, most of them including Storm Guards were arrogant and relaxing for letting their guard down. Some of them were annoyed and disappointed that they didn't get to join to the battlefield.

As the enemy guards and patrols were distracted with their own patrolling and personal matters to deal with, Team Fighters and their allies emerged out from their hiding and attacked them.

Seaponies jumped out of the water to grab and drown most of them into the river. Hippogriffs flew up to claw, grab and drop them to the ground and attacked them. Team Fighters and their allies quickly free the prisoners and hostages including Songbird Serenade and Hyper Linking Park from the cages. Han, Mystic Tao and his family quickly led and guide the hostages to sewerage, leading all of them back to Ponyville Town.

Team Fighters regrouped with Seapony Sisters, Queen Novo, Princess Sksystar and their forces. They're now discussing for their next assignment.

"Alright, everything has gone according to plans," Lance said firmly and confidently, "We've managed to get everyone out in time!"

"Now, we rescue mummy and Shadow Dragon now!" Nyx exclaimed impatiently.

Spike nodded fearfully, "Who knows what kind of bad things they will do to them!"

"We will, dear," Queen Novo said gently, "Right now, we need to disable the arsenals and military transports before they could do damage to Sergei Mobile Fortress!"

"Agreed," Soul Sweetie exclaimed in agreement, "Let's move out now before it's too late!"

"I'll go with these guys to get inside the castle," Princess Skystar insisted calmly.

Roughneck scoffed, "Don't worry, I'll keep an eye on my cous."

Queen Novo and Soul Sweetie were reluctant and worried, though they knew that they need to cover it up as soon as possible. They nodded firmly that they allowed their relatives to go.

With everyone nodded in agreement, Team Fighters and their allies quickly moved out and split up. Seaponies and Hippogriffs are heading to the south via swimming on the river and flying on midair. Team Fighters, Princess Skystar, Roughneck and Grubber headed to the north. Unfortunately for them, they got blocked by Phasma and their army of 10,000 Storm Guards.

"Phasma!" Grubber exclaimed in concern.

Nyx groaned, "Get out of our way, freak!"

Phasma readied and loaded up her blaster, "No! You won't be going anywhere, traitor! You will not able to save anyone either!"

"No!" Lance exclaimed in concern.

* * *

Seaponies and Hippogriffs have arrived at the south, where the defense turrets and military tanks have positioned and readied to fire at the Sergei Mobile Fortress. And just before they could do anything, they heard the battle cry. They turned back and found Storm Kingdom-Dark Mystic Soldiers, Mammoth Destroyers and Neutron Death Tanks have arrived and aimed at the army of Seaponies and Hippogriffs. They were all in shock and scared of what they just saw.

"Shit!" Queen Novo and Soul Sweetie cursed in shock and concern.

* * *

**_BOOM! _**The enemy defense turrets and military arsenals are firing and shooting down at the Sergei Mobile Fortress. The mobile fortress is approaching to the walls. And at the same time, second and third wave of 50,000 Dark Mystic Soldiers and Storm Guards have breached the fortress and they attacked Mane Five and their allies, who are struggling to fight back and also taking cover from the powerful blasts by 20 percent.

Sergei Mobile Fortress is taking heavy damages from the turrets and arsenals. Their soldiers also suffered casualties from the attacks as well. The main tower got blasted by Mammoth Destroyer's beams. Luckily, Sunburst, Capper and the technicians escaped it in time. They regrouped with Shining Armor, Mane Five and their allies.

"Shining Armor, we can't take much more of this!" Sunburst exclaimed in concern, "Sergei Mobile Fortress is taking heavy damages!"

Capper nodded, "If our friends don't take down that defense, we're finished!"

"Just hold on as long as you can! We have to!" Shining Armor exclaimed in concern.

"Everyone, keep on fighting! We can do this!" Applejack exclaimed in determination, "Keep fighting! We have to save our friends and stop them!"

Everyone nodded firmly and determinedly. Mane Five and their allies turned and continued battle against the enemies as fierce and determined as they can. Despite their bravery and effort for fighting and pushing the enemies back, the enemy defense turrets continued firing and launching the barrages on them. They might not able to hold the line and breach Canterlot City in time.

_**BOOM!**_ Instead of Sergei Mobile Fortress get the blast, the Canterlot Castle's walls got blasted. And most of the enemy turrets and arsenals are also destroyed. This alerted and surprised Mane Five and their allies by it.

"What just happen?" Sunset asked in surprise.

Starlight gasped as she saw something in the sky, "Everyone, look!"

Mane Five and their allies looked up and found the large fleets of Mystic Prime Starships, Light Cruisers and Assault Warships are floating above them. Not only them, but more creatures and ponies from the Equestria have too also arrived and reinforce at the Canterlot City. Mane Five and their allies were in shock and surprise by reinforcement.

"I-I don't believe it..." Princess Cadance said in surprise.

"They're here..." Applejack said happily, "We've got reinforcement and help! We now have the chance to save our friends and stop them too!"

Saber nodded firmly, "You bet it is, AJ. We can do this!"

"This is our chance. Time to fight back!" Blazefist exclaimed firmly.

"Twilight... Shadow Dragon... We're coming now..." Shining Armor sighed firmly before turned and faced at the Canterlot Castle's entrance, "Everyone, this is it! To war!"

Mane Five and their allies gave the loud battle cry and cheers. All of them charged and rammed through the gate. They all began the fierce battle against Storm Kingdom and Dark Mystic Army, with the help of their reinforcement now. Will they win or lose?

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._

**Author's Notes:**  
1\. **_Sergei Mobile Fortress_** is based on _**Sanada-Maru**_ from **_real-life Sengoku Period from Japanese History and its counterpart - Samurai Warriors: Spirits of Sanada_**, and also combined with **_Tortoise Formation_** from **_Red Cliff Part I (2008 Film)_**.


	21. Chapter 20: Battle

**Chapter 20: Battle**

**_"Storm King has taken all both mine and Shadow Dragon's Elements of Magic, Light and Darkness. Unfortunately, Dark Curse use the Dark Sacrificial Ritual to assist and powered Storm King's Staff of Sacanas, absorbing and getting the rest of Elements of Harmony from the Tree of Harmony and its Mystic Counterpart, and even our friends. He has all the Elements of Harmony._**

**_Just before Dark Curse and Kyuubi Lilith could initiate the Dark Sacrificial Ritual, the Storm King quickly turned and fired his Staff of Sacanas at them, forcing them to escape. He never has the intention of working with them. I did not expect that._**

**_To our relief, our friends managed to return and rally both Equestria Rebellion Army and Southern Equestria Army to fight back. With the help of Sergei Mobile Fortress, they have defeated first wave of 120,000 Soldiers and lured most of them out to attack them. And at the same time, Team Fighters guide and lead both Hippogriffs and Seapony Team to infiltrate and rescue the prisoners and hostages in time._**

**_Despite their effort, the Storm Kingdom-Dark Mystic Force were too strong and powerful for our forces to breakthrough. They almost died until something unexpected yet relief happens..."_**

* * *

Yuko, Black Alpha and Susano were gathered at the War Council Chamber, along with some ministers and military officers. The technicians and intelligence officers were communicating and leading the Mystic Army, engaging and battling the enemy force. They were standing before the council table, where they're watching and witnessing 'The Battle of Canterlot' unfolding between Mystic-Equestria Alliance and Storm Kingdom-Dark Mystic Force.

While three Mystic Councilponies and their officers were discussing and planning of how they could assist their army to fight back the enemy troops, they heard the doors were opened very hard. They turned and found Nezha and his Ultimate Warriors marched into the area.

"How dare you all went behind my back?!" Nezha demanded angrily as he and his warriors approached to three Councilponies, "You've sent the reinforcement to the Equestria, even though I have gave the strict order?!"

Yuko scoffed a bit, "And you honestly believe that we should listen to you?"

"You should." Nezha said dryly and angrily, "I am the grandson to Jade Emperor Takei, and heir to the throne. And you will and must obey me!"

"Though you have good intention for protecting our realm and citizens from danger, you do not understand the grieve situation you have put us through," Susano said dryly.

Black Alpha nodded, "Indeed. As they have explained before, the enemy will achieved their victory, and will come to invade our realm sooner or later. They possessed the powers of Elements of Harmony. We cannot afford to let that happen."

"I am well aware of that," Nezha said dryly and angrily yet softly.

"Really?" Yuko asked amusingly yet dryly and suspiciously, "If you knew that they were telling the truth, why do you not send reinforcement?"

"Indeed..." Black Alpha said dryly, "Could you've been plotting to destroy the Equestria Realm from the start?"

Nezha remained silent yet angry and annoyed. Susano sighed in disappointment, "Nezha, I'm truly disappointed in you. You still have yet let go of your anger after many years have passed. You still desire revenge?!"

"I have, master." Nezha answered rudely and angrily. Everyone was unfazed by his anger. He continued, "It was their arrogance and ignorance caused everything including my body and my family. Why should we rescue when they caused the problem? They deserve the punishment."

"I see..." Yuko said dryly, "Such ignorant spoiled rotten brat. Your grandfather and the council have been weary of your attitude and ambition. We were hoping that you will let go of it. You leave us no choice."

Nezha snarled angrily, "What's that supposed to be mean?!"

"For such behavior and putting personal grudge before others will not to be tolerated," Black Alpha said firmly, "Your authority over politics and military will be diminished. You are not allowed to give order, making decision or judge, without the council's vote and approval. Failed to do so, we will remove you from your throne."

"This is not only your punishment," Susano said dryly, "But also your lesson and training. Do you understand, apprentice..."

Nezha snarled angrily. And just before he could do anything, he was held by Death Tactic, who shook his head firmly and calmly.

"Do not be rash and foolish," Death Tactic said dryly, "Obey their orders for now, Nezha."

As much as he wanted to attack and kill the council for diminishing and denying his right, Nezha sighed in defeat, "Very well. I shall comply. For now..."

"Very good..." Susano said firmly. He turned his attention to war council table, "Let us return to the battlefield. We must prevent the Demon God's return!"

Black Alpha, Yuko and some of the officials and even three Ultimate Warriors turned their attention to the war council table. While their attention have been diverted on the battlefield, Nezha gritted his teeth as his eyebrow narrowed angrily. His shoulder was held by Death Tactic. Both Sushi Tsunami and Ripper shook their heads firmly.

"Remember, my lord, do not act rash..." Death Tactic said calmly yet firmly, "I assure you that everything will be in place."

After calming himself down, Nezha sighed calmly, "Very well. We shall play their rules. For now..."

* * *

Mane Five and the army of both E.R.A.s and AxeKnight Warriors Corp regrouped with both Hippogriffs Army and Seapony Army. They're all marched into the capital city, and engaged the fierce battle against the vast army of Storm Kingdom and Dark Mystic Ponies.

Having just arrived at the battlefield; the massive fleets of Mystic Prime Starships, Light Cruisers, Assault Cruisers, and many more of creatures' airships and battleships were preparing to launch the attack, under the command of the Mystic Councilpony of Fire, who is acting as the Chief Commander of the Alliance Reinforcement.

Azure Phoenix and his remaining Imperial Phoenix Army are currently in the large blazing blue colored phoenix themed Mystic Prime Starship. He is sitting on his command chair, with remote control on its right handler and keyboard on its left side. Strikespell, Anger and Rhino Armor were standing besides him. Both Schemetrick and Master Ratio were looking through the computers, as well as leading the technicians and engineers, operating the ship.

Pushing the red button, Azure Phoenix spoke through the microphone to announce, "This is General-in-Chief Azure Phoenix of Imperial Phoenix Army. All forces report in."

_"[Virtue Dragon] General, this is Dragoon Republic Leader standing by. [Courage Tiger] This is Water Tiger Leader, standing by. [Cunning Fury] Sovereign Lion Leader, standing by. [Iron Brave] Metal Armor Sentinel Leader, standing by. [Frozen Sage] This is Ice Amazon Leader, preparing to attack. [Lightning Wisdom] This is Thunder Science Leader, standing by. [Princess Leaf] This is Peace Nature Guardian Leader, standing by. [Thorax] Changeling King, standing by. [Ember] Dragon Lord, ready. [Prince Ruthford] Yak Prince, ready to smash! [Chief Thunderhooves] This is the Buffalo Chief, awaiting the command. [King Kutta] King of the Apes, ready! [Seabreeze] Breezie Leader, ready. [Rover] This is Diamond Dog Commander, ready to pounce! [Grandpa Gruff grumbled] Damn those codenames. This is completely stupid and waste of my time! This is Old Griffon Papa. Ready to kick some asses, so I can get some goodnight sleep!"_

Azure Phoenix turned and looked at Strikespell and Anger, "My son, Anger, lead the ground assault. Help them reach to Canterlot City. Take the strongest and best officers with you."

"Yes, father," Strikespell reported firmly.

Anger saluted, "Will be done."

Strikespell and Anger turned and exited the command bridge. They're both heading to hangar bay, where they're gathering and preparing both soldiers and military transports for battle. Azure Phoenix turned and faced at the front. He took a deep breathe.

"This is going to be one hell of the fight..."

* * *

Within the Ares's Shield Gate Station; Krennic, leader of the station, has seen everything. He was in deep shock and concern of what he just saw. His technicians were working and accessing the station's computer system.

"Bloody hell. That bitch told me that Mystic Ponies won't send the reinforcement because of Nezha's paranoid! I knew she can't be trusted!" Krennic cursed angrily. He turned to the technician, "Lock down the city!"

"But sir, we haven't receive any order from the Dark Lord or Storm King!" Technician Leader said in concern.

Krennic scoffed, "The Dark Lord entrusted the station to me, not that stupid Storm King! And I order you to lock down the city! We cannot let those army enter it! The Dark Sacrificial Ritual must be performed today! Do it!"

"Understood! Activating the Shield Gate now!" Technician Leader exclaimed in concern.

Krennic added angrily, "Inform Amon, Psychopath Joker, Warstrike and Grimcrush to engage the enemies! We must not let them in!"

Technicians began typing and accessing the computer as they're activating the shield gate at once. They're also contacting four commanders to engage the enemy fleets. Krennic muttered and mumbled angrily as he hoped that the Dark Sacrificial Ritual begins.

* * *

Receiving the order from Krennic, Storm Kingdom-Dark Mystic Force fleets were flying towards the Mystic-Equestria Alliance fleets. They also launched Stinger Jets, Armored Beetle Strikes and Bonecrusher Bombers were launched, flying and attacking the fleets.

Seeing the enemy fleets launching the fighters from the Imperial Phoenix Starship's window, Azure Phoenix suspected the battle has begun.

He announced, "All forces, prepare for battle! Water Tiger, Metal Sentinels and Thunder Science Unit, engage the enemy fleet. Changelings and Griffons defend the fleet! Yaks, Buffalos, Apes and Diamond Dogs begin the assault from your own direction. Dragoon Republic, Sovereign Lion, Ice Amazon, Nature Peace Guardians, Dragons, Breezie; begin landing and reinforcing our allies. Strikespell will lead the ground assault. Follow his lead!"

_"Yes, sir!"_ Leaders reported firmly.

30-50 Black Hawk Gunships and Carriers carrying Armored Tanks, HAM Wakers and Scout Walkers including various starfighters emerged out from the Imperial Phoenix Starship. They were accompanied by Falcon Jets, Wasp Strikes and Stingray Bombers. They're all heading straight to Canterlot City.

"Copy, General-in-Chief!" Strikespell said firmly within his leading decorated phoenix themed Falcon Jet, "This is Blue Phoenix One! Fighters and Ground Assault Unit, on me! To battle!"

"Copy that, Strikespell!" Ember's voice exclaimed firmly.

"We'd better make a quick!" Seabreeze's voice exclaimed in concern.

Prince Rutherford's voice roared, "All charge! Now! YAK SMASH!"

As instructed by both Azure Phoenix and Strikespell, Mystic-Equestria Alliance have split their forces, engaging Storm Kingdom-Dark Mystic Force.

Imperial Phoenix, Water Tiger, Metal Sentinels and Thunder Science are engaging the enemy fleet, sending our their fighters. Changelings and Griffons assisted the fleet to fight the enemies. Most of the fleet send the gunships and carriers descending straight down to the ground; joining in by Dragoon Republic, Ice Amazon, Sovereign Lion, Nature Peace Guardians, Dragons and Breezies. Yaks of North, Buffallos of South, Diamond Dogs of East and Apes of West charged straight to the capital city.

Responding to enemy invasion, the Ares's Shield Gate was activating and raising down its powerful magical force-field. Strikespell's squadron and unit have managed to get through it, followed by Dragoon Republic and Ice Amazon cruisers, and half forces of four Ground Assault Units from the ground. Unfortunately, the magical barrier was too fast to form around Canterlot City. Not only preventing invasion from entering the capital city, it also killed 5 - 20 fighters and troopers for touching the magical barrier. This caused most of them to back off from it at once.

From his Imperial Phoenix Cruiser's window, Azure Phoenix saw Canterlot City being covered by magical barrier.

"What happen?" Azure Phoenix demanded firmly.

Looking through his computer screen, Schemetrick hissed, "Not good unfortunately, my lord. Ares's Shield Gate has been activated and prevented any reinforcement. I'd never thought that our own space station would turn on us."

"Neither do I," Master Ration agreed in concern, "And the only way to breakthrough the barrier is to destroy the station."

Azure Phoenix hummed firmly and calmly before showing his serious face, "So be it." He then contacting his other allies, "All forces, do not falter! Focus on engaging with Dark Devastator Cruisers and the fleets. We also must destroy the station too! Engage the enemies now!"

_"Yes, sir!"_ Leaders reported.

"Begin the attack!" Azure Phoenix commanded firmly.

And so, the fierce battle has begun. Mystic Cruisers and their Fighters are now engaging the fleet of Dark Devastator Cruisers and the large numbers of fighters. The remaining forces of Ground Assault Units were finding a way to breakthrough the magical barrier, without getting themselves hurt and killed by the force field.

* * *

Thanks to Mystic Army's Fleet destroying the defense, the Sergei Mobile Fortress have breached the city walls, knocking and bringing them down. And at the same time, they also launched the turrets and arsenals firing and destroying enemy artillery, saving their allies. The fortress opened its entrance as the E.R.A.s and AxeKnight Warriors Corp emerged out and charged into the capital city. Mane Five, Dragon Strike Force and their friends meet up with Queen Novo and Soul Sweetie.

"You made it!" Soul Sweetie exclaimed in relief. She sighed, "Thank goodness. Sorry for not able to destroy the defense down in time."

Queen Novo nodded, "If those reinforcement hadn't come in time, we'd be finished."

"Yeah. Looks like our talk got through them," Applejack said in relief and happy, "We have the chance to win this!"

"Yeah!" Rainbow and Pinkie exclaimed happily.

"Wait. Where're the Team Fighters?" Fluttershy asked in concern and realization. She gasped, "Oh no! Don't tell me!"

Terrorcreep groaned, "Unbelievable. I have the feeling that they're gonna do something recklessly."

Saber sighed, "I think they do, TC."

"Yup. They went on ahead without us," Soul Sweetie said in concern.

Queen Novo nodded, "If we were ambushed by the enemies, then they maybe in grave danger. My daughter needs my help now!"

"Then, we'd better move quickly to find and save them," Shining Armor said firmly as he turned and looked at the Canterlot Castle. He hissed, "We don't have much time. We have to retake our capital city, and rescue Twiley and Shadow Dragon ASAP."

Jason chuckled a bit as he reloaded his blasters, "Yeah. It's time to finish this."

"Agreed," Blazefist said firmly. He turned to E.R.A.s and S.E.A.s, "All units, charge! It's time to take back our home! Take no prisoners!"

E.R.A.s and S.E.A.s gave the loud battle cry. Mane Five, Dragon Strike Force and their allies moved out at once while leading their army to move out and charge into the battlefield. HAM Walkers, Scout Walkers, Armored Tanks, Cannons, Arbalests and Catapults were deployed. The large army of Storm Kingdom and Dark Mystic Force responded to the invasion, with the help of their military transports - Neutron Death Tanks, Mammoth Destroyers, MHC Tanks, Armored Spider Scouts, which also were deployed and engaged them as well.

Upon their fierce clash, both sides of the army began the ferocity battle. Soldiers swung and struck their swords, spears, pikes and even throwing punches and kicks at each other. Archers unleashed the volley of arrows. Rifle ponies launched the barrages of bullets and laser beams. Military Transports have fired their powerful shots and blasts at the enemy troops and arsenals.

Mane Five and their friends helped and fought the enemy army as well. Shining Armor screamed in anger as he swung and struck his Crystallized Royal Sword to block four to five attacks from enemy troops before unleashing his powerful Magical Barrier to repel them off. He even fired his multiple Unicorn Bursts in knocking them down before punched and kicked them off. Storm Guards roared wildly as they charged and attacked him. He used his Magical Barrier to withstand the attack, but felt not strong enough to hold it off. Luckily, Princess Cadance came to his aid by activating her Love Enhancing Spell, giving him strength to block and repel them off. And at the same time, she angrily unleashed and fired her Unicorn Burst in defeating some of Dark Mystic Ponies. The enemy soldiers were about to shoot him down, but they got sniped and shot down by Jason and Rexstrike.

Blazefist swung and struck his Falcon Spear at Dark Mystic Soldiers one-by-one. He then got smacked and thrown to the ground as the Chimera Berserker swung and slammed his axe at his head. But halted and pushed him off by Aqua, she then threw some punches before kicking at the brute. As she helped her husband to get up, Demon Elite screeched out loud as he was about to swing his bladed pole at them but got stabbed by Indigo and her thrusted her Wind Naginata. They both smiled at her as three of them turned and faced off the large numbers of enemy troops. Luckily, Rainbow charged and rammed them through. They joined her and charged into the battlefield.

Applejack swung and struck down her Mind Whiplash at the enemy troops, and even lassoed them up one-by-one. This allowed Saber charged in and defeated them at ease, and even protected and saved her for quite some time. The Demon Elite approached and grabbed her high before trying to kill her. Saber tripped and injured the monster's legs, allowing Applejack to stomp on him. Shorty, Rarity, Tailtech and Icy led the rifle ponies to fire and shoot down the incoming enemy troops. Laxtinct swung and slammed his Rock Hammer at the enemy troops while Pinkie fired the multiple cupcakes at them. Flare Tiger used her Time Spell to halt, move forward and reverse the event that allowed her to defeat them and saving her allied troops at ease. While Terrorcreep has summoned and struck his army of Grizzly Wings at the Dark Mystic Ponies, A Storm Guard approached and gave the scare on Fluttershy, who screamed in fear. And just before Mystic Vampire could do anything, his wife spoke and consulted the guard, who agreed to talk with her about his problem. It surprised and shocked him.

Sunset and Starlight worked together by firing their Unicorn Bursts in knocking them, as well as levitating and throwing them off, and also using their shield spells to repel the attack. Sunburst used and fired the Armored Tank in taking down the enemy arsenals and transports. When the enemy troops tried to infiltrate and kill him, Flash came and thrust his spear in killing them one-by-one. Lemon Zest and Sunny Flare fired their blasters at them while Sugarcoat and Sour Sweet covered and protected them.

Soul Sweetie and Queen Novo led both Seaponies and Hippogriffs to fight off the enemies. When facing off enemy brutes and Storm Guards, Skullitron and AxeKnight Warriors came and assisted them at once. Capper used and fired his sniper in taking down on enemy snipers. Captain Celaeno and her pirates stole and use the weapons on the enemy troops.

Shining Armor grunted as he hold off the Demon Elite's Sword. He turned and looked at Applejack, Blazefist and Saber, "Head for the castle! We'll hold them off!"

"We don't have much time!" Princess Cadance exclaimed as she repelled the enemy troops, "Find and rescue Team Fighters!"

Applejack nodded firmly, "Understood! Mane Five and Dragon Strike Force, let's go!"

"You heard her! Move it!" Blazefist ordered firmly, "Capper, Skullitron, on us!"

"We'll follow you!" Skullitron exclaimed.

Mane Five and Dragon Strike Force moved out at once, joined in by AxeKnight Warrior Corps to cover them reaching to Canterlot Castle. While the army of E.R.A.s and S.E.A.s continued and struggles fighting back the enemy troops, they also having trouble with enemy fighters and more of military transports.

Luckily, Strikespell and the reinforcement have arrived in time to save them. Strikespell and the rest of his squadron were now dealing with enemy fighters.

"Alright, this is it," Strikespell said firmly in his Falcon jet, "Heatwave, Aero and Solflare, I hope you're ready for this dogfight. Take down enemy fighters before they hit out reinforcement! Bella, Arcee and Rak helped our allies and push them back!"

"Copy, Blue Leader," Voices of Heatwave, Aero and Solflare responded firmly.

"We'll do our best!" Voices of Arcee, Rak and Bella reported.

"I've got the bad feeling about it," Kindy's voice said in concern.

The cruisers, gunships and carriers descended and landed on the ground, unloading the troops and military transports including Imperial Phoenix, Dragoon Republic, Ice Amazon, Pillars of Old Equestria and even some newly young recruits. Yaks, Buffalos, Apes and even Diamond Dogs have arrived and joined the battlefield.

The E.R.A.s and S.E.A.s gave the loud battle cry and cheers as they got reinforcement before engaging the battle. Anger and his units arrived and regrouped with Shining Armor and his allies.

"Well, it's about time," Shining Armor exclaimed in relief.

Anger saluted firmly, "Sorry for being late. Having trouble with the temporary Emperor." He looked up and found Ares's Shield Gate was activated and covered the shield on the capital city. He hissed, "Damn it. They cut off our reinforcement!"

"What are we gonna do now?" Princess Cadance asked in concern.

"Keep fighting. That's all we can do now," Anger said firmly, "Hope cousin figure a way to breakdown that space station."

"Unless we're lucky enough to blow that shit off," Jason joked.

Shining Armor nodded, "Alright, press forward!"

The E.R.A.s and their allies army charged and engaged the enemies on the ground, providing covering fire for Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force getting to the Canterlot Castle. Strikespell and the allied fighters continued firing at the enemy units.

* * *

On midair battlefield, Mystic-Equestria Alliance fleets were engaging and firing their cannons and turrets at the Storm Kingdom-Dark Mystic's while their fighters were having fierce dogfight with each other.

While most of Falcon Jets were firing and engaging Stinger Jets, Armored Beetle Strikes and even Storm Kingdom Airships; some of them were covering the Stingray Bombers for bombing and destroying enemy fleets, and even Ares's Shield Gate. Wasp Strikes were formed into one large flying wedge formation as they fired and shot down enemy fighters. Griffons and Changelings also joined the air battlefield by attacking and knocking down the fighters, invading and taking over the airships and some carried the large detonators to drop and bombed the station. Gilda and Pharynx were leading the strike team, taking down the station.

"Alright, let's drop some shit on them!" Gilda ordered firmly. She turned and looked at the armored young blue colored Griffon, who was struggling to dodge the blasts and holding the detonator. She called, "Come on, Gallus, stay with me!"

"I'm trying!" Gallus exclaimed in concern and fear.

"Try harder, kid! We're going in! Take that stupid station down!" Pharynx exclaimed wildly, " Let's do this! Bombs away, kiddies!"

Gilda and Pharynx led their strike team straight to Ares's Shield Gate station. Its turrets and cannons turned and fired at them. Two to five of them got hit and shot down. Despite some soldiers got hit, they have managed to drop the detonators to explode on the station. They were soon joined by squadron of Stingray Bombers.

After launching exploding detonators and missiles on Ares's Shield Gate, it has no effect or damages by the attacks, so far. Gallus noticed more fighters blasted off from the station.

Gallus squawked, "Company! We've got company!"

Pharynx groaned, "I hate it when that happens!"

"Take evasive action!" Gilda ordered firmly, "Watch your six! Those things bites!"

Gilda and Pharynx's squadron quickly split up and will taking evasive maneuver from enemy fighters' shots and missiles.

Luckily, some of them got hit and crushed by the rocks, large arrows and cannonballs. Gallus turned and found some of ground assault units were using their arsenals in shooting and taking down enemy fighters. Mystic Tao and his Sacred Light Wizards unleashed and fired powerful magical spells, Yaks used the catapults launching some large boulders, Diamond Dogs used and fired the arbalests' large arrows, Apes activated and fired the cannons and Buffalos used Armored Tanks and HAM Walkers.

Prince Rutherford laughed happily. He turned and looked at the young brownish haired female yak with twin braided hair. He patted the young yak's shoulder, "Nice shot, Yona! Yona got good shot!"

Yona laughed happily as she put the giant boulder on the catapult, "Yona loved catapult! Yona loved smashing! This is fun!"

"Yes, Smash them! Smash them!" Prince Rutherford laughed happily before glared at the Ares's Shield Gate, "Yak smash that stupid station!"

While firing their arsenals at the enemy fighters and cruisers, the main Ground Assault Units tried to take down the Ares's Shield Gate down. However, yet again, there's no effect on the station.

"Imperial Phoenix Leader, this is Changeling King!" King Thorax called out as he was leading the squadron of his Changelings, "We're starting the attack on Ares's Shield Gate now!"

King Thorax dived down at once while holding the detonators, followed by his squadron. They all dropped the detonators and nukes on the station. And once again, no damages has impacted on the station.

Unfortunately for them, they were being followed by five Storm Kingdom's Airships. They were shooting the Changelings down. This caused a young pale arctic blue colored Changeling with light amaranth mane and tail panicked and breakaway from the group. A small squadron of few Stinger Jets went after her.

King Thorax noticed her running off, "Ocellus, stay close ! Get back now!"

"I can't!" Ocellus panicked in fear as she flew and dodged the blasts, "I need help now! Somepony! Help!"

Suddenly, a familiar blue Griffin flew towards in grabbing and moving her away from the fighters. Leopardos and Jesuits appeared as they easily cut down and destroyed the fighters. Both Gallus and Ocellus flew away from the battlefield as they regrouped with their squadron.

Gallus sighed in relief, "Phew! That was close! Glad we saved you!"

"Thanks, Mr. Griffon." Ocellus thanked in relief.

"Yeah, whatever," Gallus said arrogantly, "Stay close with the group! These guys are no pushover! And the name's Gallus!"

Ocellus nodded, "Okay. I'm Ocellus! But seriously, thanks!"

King Thorax, Gilda's squadron and Hippogriff Squadron continued engaging and fighting off the enemy troops, as well as assisting their allies on the battlefield.

Inside the Imperial Phoenix Cruiser, Azure Phoenix and his allies continued watching the air battlefield, as well as looking at the Ares's Shield Gate. So far, there is no good result from destroying the station, other than the fierce battle against enemy fleets.

"Any news?" Azure Phoenix asked.

"No sir. We have no effect on Ares's Shield Gate," Schemetrick said in concern, "We still cannot contact our allies either."

The starship's quaked due to it gotten hit by the blasts, Master Ratio yelped and fell on his back. He grunted as he got back up and looked at his computer, "Deflected shield's down to 70 percent!"

Azure Phoenix grunted, "Keep trying. My son, my family and my pupil are down there! They can't hold much longer!" He then noticed how two Dark Devastator Cruisers close to the Ares's Shield Gate. He gasped, "That's it. I have a better idea. Get me Dr. Ciel, D.E.C.K. and Mano now! I need their expertise and technologies!"

"On it!" Schemetrick reported firmly.

Azure Phoenix sighed as he turned and looked at the window, "Hang on, my friends. We're coming."

* * *

Team Fighters, Grubber, Roughneck, Princess Skystar and their units are being surrounded by Phasma and her squadron of Storm Guards. With her gesture of tightening fist, her squadron armed and readied with the shields and spears. Two and three units lined up with their rifles armed. Team Fighters and their allies armed themselves for the fight.

"Traitor!" Phasma exclaimed in anger as she armed with her blaster, "I will rip you apart, you filthy pig!"

"Seriously? A Pig?" Spike asked in annoyance, "She can't tell the difference, can she?"

Grubber groaned in anger, "For the last time, I AM A HEDGEHOG, YOU STUPID BUCKETHEAD!"

Phasma scoffed as she armed herself with her blaster, "All units, open fire!"

And just before they could do anything, Phasma and her squadron got shot and hit by pixie dusts and flamethrower blast. This caused some of them panicked and ran away from the attacks. Others remained firm as they put out the fire and dusts. She and her squadron, and even their enemies looked up and found two familiar units flying down.

Spike gasped, "Ember! She made it!"

"Breezies here too!" Nyx exclaimed in relief.

"Team Fighters," Lance ordered as he summoned both Oblivion Dragon Blade and Oathkeeper Blossom Blade, "Take them down!"

Roughneck gave a loud cheer, "Wooo! Time for ass-kicking! Get ready to taste some Roughneck Style!"

Team Fighters and their allies charged and engaged the enemies at once. Breezies and Dragon also joined the battlefield as well. The Dragon fought against Storm Guards fiercely and wildly. Breezies flew around as they distracted and annoyed the Storm Guards attacking and killing each other.

Lance charged and swung his Dual Blades at the enemies one-by-one. Shiroi transformed into her Kasai as she fired her guns while covering fire for her boyfriend. Red Arsenal fired his arrows and Cybernetic Cannon at the enemies. Steel Blaze came to his aid as he engaged a fierce blazing combat against enemy troops. Metalgear and his Metal Ponies began firing the enemies at once. Nyx and Cutie Mark Crusaders kept on running away from the Storm Guards while finding and using some heavy objects, dropping and slamming them to death and even using cannons at them. Princess Skystar came to their aid as she rammed and knocked them hard.

Spike, Grubber and Drake Trio gave the loud battle cry as they jumped and attacked the enemies at once. Storm Guard grabbed and slammed Spike against the wall. And just before he could finish the little dragon off, Ember jumped and slammed him to the ground. She turned to Spike, she then grabbed and hugged him.

"Oh, thank goodness! You're alright! I thought you're goner after three days passed! I was so worried and scared." Ember exclaimed in concern. She then sneezed on her friend's spikes, shocking Spike. She yelped, "Sorry! Didn't mean that!"

Spike chuckled uneasily as he blew the flames off. He then hugged her, "It's okay. I'm cool. I'm glad you came and help us. I knew you won't abandon us."

Ember blushed and smiled, "Of course, Spike. We're friends, after all. We look out for each other."

Spike blushed, "Yeah..."

"Spikey Wikey and Ember-!" Boomer was interrupted upon looking at Ember and Spike glaring at him. He chuckled uneasily, "Sorry, gotta go!"

Boomer turned and helped his allies as they fought and battled against the enemy troops.

Ember groaned with her cheeks burning in red, "Why does everyone keep thinking we're couple?! I mean I'm a teenager while you're a kid."

"Tell me about it." Spike agreed in annoyance. He turned and found some of his friends in trouble. He spoke, "Come on. We'd better go!"

"Yeah! I've been itching for a big fight for a very long time," Ember said amusingly.

Ember and Spike charged and joined into the battlefield as they help and assisted their friends to fend off the enemies.

Jumping and slamming 10 Storm Guards down, Roughneck has easily punched and snapped their necks hard. She then fought off couple of enemy troops one-by-one or even fought and killed three to five of them.

"Woohoo! Who wants to piece of me?! Roughnecks Rumble is gonna kick your ass!" Roughneck cheered out loud. She turned and found more Storm Guards have arrived to engage the enemies. She smirked as she cracked her neck and hooves, "Oh yeah! Bring it on, assholes! More fun for me to play!"

Lance whistled, "What a mare!" He noticed Kasai was annoyed. He cleared his throat, "I mean! Thank goodness that mine is Shiroi!"

Kasai sighed, "You'd better, boy!" She then found Phasma came behind him. She gasped, "Lance, behind you!"

Lance turned to his back as he found Phasma armed and aimed her blaster at him. Kasai charged and rammed her away from him. Kasai quickly fired her Gem Blasters at the Storm Guard's Captain but the armor was too thick and strong to block and deflect the blasts off. Storm Creature gave a powerful slap on the mare to the ground hard. And just before Phasma could execute Shiroi, Lance charged and rammed her off.

Phasma recovered from the attack as she activated and readied with her Chrome Pike. With his Dual Blades armed, he charged and attacked the Storm Guard's Captain. Both of them swung and clashed their weapons at each other fiercely and determinedly for few times. As they both have the clashed for the moment, he gave a powerful headbutt on her head before kicked her first, followed by punching her for five times. He then stabbed her Dual Blades at Phasma's chest, making her yelled in pain yet anger. She grabbed and slammed him to the ground hard. He grunted in pain as he struggled to get out before slammed and struck his blades on her feet, making her screamed in pain. Phasma punched him until his muzzle bleed out.

And just before Phasma could finish Lance off, Kasai fired her Hikari Shots in hitting the Storm Captain's back. But her armor was too thick and strong for her attack. Phasma turned and approached to Shiroi, who readied herself for the fight. Both of them began the fierce punches and kicks at each other for few times. Kasai gave a throw kick at Phasma, who dodged down and grabbed her. She thrown her at Lance, who just recovered from the attack. Both of them got slammed and knocked on the walls hard.

Phasma loaded up her blaster as she was about to finish Lance and Kasai off. She got her helmet hit by small rocks. She turned and found Cutie Mark Crusaders and Spike threw some rocks at her. She then fired her blast at them. They yelped and hid behind the barracks for cover. During the fight against the enemy troops, Grubber turned and found the children and Spike were under attacked.

While still scared of Phasma due to enormous size, Grubber refused to see his friends to get killed, and also he still hated her calling him 'pig'. While grabbing a large club, Grubber grabbed and thrown a stone at her head. Phasma snarled angrily as she turned and glared at him being worried and scared when facing and looking at her angry looks.

"Leave my friends alone, grub!" Grubber shouted firmly.

Phasma snarled as she activated and readied with Chrome Pike, "I should have finish you when we conquer your worthless town, pig! You're a bug in the system!"

While scared and worried, Grubber gave a loud breath as he readied with his giant club, "Let's go, Chrome Dome! I ain't afraid of you!"

Phasma and Grubber yelled wildly and angrily. They charged and slammed their weapons at each other. Grubber determinedly yet struggled attacking and taking the captain down, unfortunately, she has proven too much for him. She fiercely and relentlessly attacking her by fists and swinging her pike at scared Grubber, who got hit and slammed to the ground hard for too many times. She then grabbed and thrown him at the cannon hard.

"Grubber!" Spike and Cutie Mark Crusaders cried.

Phasma turned and fired her blaster at the children. They quickly move and hid behind the barrack. While she was busy in firing at them, Lance and Kasai recovered as they jumped and attacked her at once. She grunted angrily as she struggled and engaged them.

Grubber grunted and recovered from the impact. He found Phasma ha defeated Lance and Kasai while firing her blaster at Cutie Mark Crusaders' barrack.

While thinking a way to defeat her, Grubber noticed a damaged Armored Tank, which he believed it could be his advantage. He approached and climbed the tank to the top. He armed and readied with his club. He whistled at Phasma, who turned and looked back at him. He screamed angrily as he swung and slammed his club at her mask, causing her to fell and dropped on the floor hard.

Clenching both of her fists, Phasma grunted angrily as she slowly recovered and getting herself up. Her mask has a hole on left side, which revealed a blue demonic eye. She turned and glared at Grubber, who is still standing on Armored Tank. Both three Storm Guards and ten Dark Mystic Soldiers have arrived and surrounded him. They aimed their blasters at him.

"Grubber!" Lance, Nyx and Spike exclaimed in concern.

"Disobedient! Disrespectful! Traitor!" Phasma snapped angrily, "Cowardly pig as always!"

At first he was scared and worried by surroundings, Grubber became annoyed and angry as he has enough of being insulted. He then found Nyx, who readied with her horn magically glowed. He took a deep breathe as he decided to make his stand.

"Oh yeah?" Grubber asked in annoyance, "I'm not the only traitor for turning back on Storm King! You are!"

Storm Guards and Dark Mystic Soldiers were confused and uncertain. Phasma was annoyed, "What are you talking about? I am loyal to my king, unlike you and Tempest!"

"Don't bet on it. Wanna know how we managed to take down your forces so easily?!" Grubber rebuffed firmly. He then pointed at Phasma, "You did it! You told me you wanted to overthrow the Storm King and take over his kingdom for your own! So, you told me what to do to take down the king for you to get the power! You even threatened to kill me if I speak out about this! So, what now? What are you gonna do if someone find out about it?"

Phasma scoffed and rebuffed, "Who would believe the story like that?"

Nyx fired her Illusion Spell in front of everyone in the area. She shown Grubber's 'memory scene', which is exactly what he has described. Since Strife's betrayal and Tempest's ascension to become Storm King's Second-in-Command, she plotted to take him down by means of necessary. She even plotted the plans of how to take him down, and also threatened and forced her to do it. This shocked and scared Storm Guards and Dark Mystic Soldiers, and even Phasma.

As the soldiers slowly turned and glared at her, Phasma became uneasy, worried and paranoid as her claws are shaking. Ad just before they could do anything, the Storm Guard's Captain quickly fired her blasters, killing all of her troops at once. Grubber jumped off as he slammed his club, in cutting off her claw. Phasma screamed in pain, losing her left claw.

As Grubber was about to swing his club, Phasma retaliated and strike back at him. He jumped and slammed on dead Storm Guards. She approached and armed with her Chrome Pike.

"You were always scum." Phasma snarled.

Grubber scoffed, "I'm Hero Scum, bitch!"

Phasma raised her Chrome Pike, readied to finish him off. Grubber grabbed and armed with a bazooka, which scared her off. He fired the missile at her, sending her off the Canterlot Castle's edge. She was falling straight down to waterfall.

"I HATE THAT HEDGEHOG!" Phasma screamed angrily and agony.

Upon making an impact on the large lake, it unleashed a powerful explosion on it, killing her once and for all.

Grubber sighed in relief as he lied down on enemy troops' corpses, "It's about damn time that she got it right."

"Nice one, Grubber!" Spike cheered happily as he and his friends have arrived and approached him. He whistled, "Wow. You were right. Tricking everyone thinking that she's a real traitor."

"And she fell for it. Good job, Grubber," Nyx cheered.

Grubber smiled and blushed, "It was nothing. I got help from my friends."

Mane Five, Dragon Strike Force, AxeKnight Warriors Corp and Capper have arrived at the scene. Applejack, Rarity and Rainbow approached and gave the hug to their young sisters, glad seeing them being alright and safe with their friends.

"Everyone's alright?" Blazefist asked firmly.

Lance nodded, "We are. But we should get a move on now."

"He's right. Twilight and Shadow Dragon won't hold much longer," Applejack exclaimed in concern, "Come on, y'all. Let's move it now!"

And just before Mane Five and their allies could do anything, they heard more battle cry from the east. They realized enemy reinforcement have arrived to stop them.

"Go! We'll hold them!" Skullitron exclaimed firmly. Applejack nodded firmly as she and her friends quickly moved out at once. Both Roughneck and Princess Skystar remained behind with him. They found enemy reinforcement have arrived and entered the battlefield. He held his Skeletal War Staff up high, "Warriors, form up! Let us show them the passage to pits of hell!"

With his allies gave the loud battle cries and cheers, Skullitrom led them to charge and engage the enemies at once fiercely and bravely, giving enough time for Mane Five and their allies to reach to Canterlot Castle.

* * *

After contacting Dr. Ciel, D.E.C.K and Mano for their assistance, Azure Phoenix gave them the instruction of what they have to do. Three scientists quickly set up and placed their new experimental devices, attaching to the Stingray Bombers. Three of them gotten into their fighters. ZeekCrimson accompanied them as well. They led the squadron of bombers straight to Dark Devastator Cruisers.

"Green Squadron, this is Green Leader," Ciel's voice called out, "Prepare your EMP Torpedoes now! We're going in!"

"Roger, Ciel! Targeting Dark Devastator Cruisers now!" ZeekCrimson responded firmly.

As instructed the Stingray Bombers Squadron launched and fired the EMP Torpedoes straight to two Dark Devastator Cruisers, which got hit by powerful electrical shocks. This has caused them to go blackout.

Seeing everything from his cruiser, Azure Phoenix smiled, "It is time. Schemetrick, Ratio, order the evacuation. I will do the rest!"

"My lord, are you certain of this?" Master Ratio asked in concern.

Schemetrick nodded, "It's too dangerous, my lord."

"If we do nothing, there will be danger," Azure Phoenix said firmly, "Now order the evacuation. I will handle it."

Master Ratio and Schemetrick reluctantly nodded firmly. They then ordered the Imperial Phoenix Crew and Soldiers to evacuate and abandon the ship at once. Two advisors saluted and headed off to lead the rest out. Azure Phoenix turned and looked at Rhino Armor and five pilots, who shook their head while held his hoof against his chest.

Rhino Armor snorted out loud, "We're staying here, my lord."

Azure Phoenix smiled in relief, "Let's do this, old friend."

Rhino Armor and his pilots quickly gotten into their seats while Azure Phoenix sat on his command chair. They're piloting the Imperial Phoenix Cruiser now.

As Imperial Phoenix Cruiser approached to two immobilized Dark Devastator Cruisers, couple of fighters, gunships and carriers launched out from the ship. They flew and distanced themselves away from the cruiser. The Mystic Prime Cruiser aligned itself while aiming at two enemy ships.

"Are you ready?" Azure Phoenix asked firmly. Rhino Armor and the pilots saluted and exclaimed 'yes'. He nodded, "Engine Thrusters, full power. Ram those ships straight to the station! Prepare for impact!"

Rhino Armor and the pilots pushed some buttons before pulling down the handler, activating the Imperial Phoenix Cruiser's engines at full power. It blasted off and charged straight at two immobilized cruisers. As soon as it rammed them both; it began pushing and moving two Dark Devastator Cruisers, knocking and damaging each other, heading straight to Ares's Shield Gate.

With everything has been set, Azure Phoenix and his team quickly exited the command bridge at once. They headed straight to the cruiser's hangar bay, where they boarded and gotten into the Black Hawk Gunship. It lifted off and left the cruiser and regrouped with its crew. The Imperial Phoenix Cruiser was still pushing and moving immobilized cruisers towards the Ares's Shield Gate.

Inside the Ares's Shield Gate, Krennic and his technicians were panicking and screaming in fear of what they just saw.

"Shoot them down! Shoot them down now!" Krennic ordered angrily, "Don't let them near to our station!"

Dark Mystic Technician gasped, "Too late!"

Krennic and his technicians looked up and found three ships are heading towards them. And all they did is scream in fear and shock. Three damaged ships crashed and made an impact on the Ares's Shield Gate, causing it exploded and destroyed into pieces. Its debris fell upon on the capital city. It killed dozens of enemy soldiers and destroyed the arsenals. This has removed the magical barrier at once.

Seeing the magical barrier removed, Azure Phoenix stood up and spoke, "All forces, attack! Take down Storm King and Dark Curse! Don't let up the siege!"

_"Yes, sir!"_ Mystic-Equestria Alliance exclaimed.

As ordered, Mystic-Equestria Alliance have mobilized and charged into Canterlot City. They all gone out for all attack against the army of Storm Kingdom-Dark Mystic, with everything they've got. The Alliance relentlessly, determinedly and bravely fought, defeated and killed most of enemy troops while charging and making their way to Canterlot Castle.

* * *

Mane Six, Dragon Strike Force, Team Fighters, Capper, Grubber, Breezies and Dragons are taking the lead. They then come across to Chaos Slayer, who charged and chased them off. Storm Elite Guards and Demon Elites were guarding the entrance.

Moving to the left block of city, Nyx and Cutie Mark Crusaders got separated from the group. They then heard some familiar screeching noise. They then approached to the cage, where they found something familiar within in. They quickly opened the cage as Dragoking emerged out from it. He gave the loud roar.

Nyx smiled, "Come on, Dragoking. Let's ride!"

"Cutie Mark Ancient Beast Riders! Here we come!" Cutie Mark Crusaders cheered wildly.

Dragoking gave a loud roar. Nyx and Cutie Mark Crusaders got on his back as they nudged and led him straight to the festival area now.

While Mane Six and their allies continued running away from Chaos Slayer, the Tyranno Chaos got hit by his helmet from Mystic Dragon Flames. He turned and found Dragoking roared and charged straight at him. Both monsters resumed their monstrous duel again, and this time, one of them will survive and win. Both of them relentlessly and fiercely attacked each other by struck the claws, biting and unleashing the elemental powers.

With Dragoking and Chaos Slayer were battling, Mane Six and their allies resumed the attack on the entrance. The Dragons launched and fired their Dragon Flames and Breezies spread their dusts at the Storm Elite Guards and Demon Elites, followed by Mane Six and their allies engaging and defeating them. They're getting close to the Canterlot Castle.

* * *

At the throne chamber's balcony, Storm King and Tempest were in shock and surprise of what they just saw. And they couldn't believe it. Both Twilight and Shadow Dragon, surprised, were happy and relieved that Mystic-Equestria Alliance have come together and taken most of enemy forces down.

"What?! How?!" Tempest asked angrily, "This isn't what we have planned!"

"They've made it," Shadow Dragon said calmly, "And look, Applejack's there! I told you that she's alive."

Twilight sighed, "Applejack's alive? Thank goodness. Now this is the Magic of-?!"

"DON'T SAID IT!" Storm King exclaimed in frustration and anger, "I don't want to hear 'Friendship, and flowers, and ponies', and bleh!" He smirked as he armed and readied with his Staff of Sacanas "I'm so totally over the cute pony thing. This... ends... now! Elements of Harmony, do your thing! Blow them up!"

As commanded, Storm King laughed happily and manically as he raised and fired the Staff of Sacanas at the sky. The dark clouds began approached and slowly formed together before unleashing the power of destructive yet terrifying forces. It then summoned and struck out different kind of darker Elemental Elements of Harmony around the capital city.

"Oh no..." Shadow Dragon said in concern.

Twilight hissed, "He's insane. With so much power, he could destroy the world!"

* * *

Mane Six and their allies have managed and defeated most of enemy troops. They have arrived and reached to the castle. And just before they could do anything, they looked up at the sky as they found clouds were formed and unleashed several terrifying dangerous different kind of elemental powers on both air and ground including both Mystic-Equestria Alliance and Storm Kingdom-Dark Mystic.

Fire spread and burnt down the cities. Ground was shaking and quaking wildly while creating lots of cracks and holes. Vines emerged from the ground and attacked everyone. Thunderstorm and windstorm were unleashed and destroyed everything including both forces of cruisers and fighters. Water were formed into tsunami for striking and drowning most of Storm Guards and Dark Mystic Soldiers. Ice were hailed and killed the soldiers. Metals were summoned and created into sentinels to attack everyone. Light and Darkness shot out and attack everything and everyone.

Seeing how the destructive powers Storm King has unleashed, Applejack shouted, "Everyone, run! Run now!"

As ordered, everyone including Mystic-Equestria Alliance Cruisers and Ground Assault Units were forced to turn away and retreat from the battlefield while taking shelter to hide. Dragoking quickly swung his tail at Chaos Slayer straight into tornado, which spun him and the rest of Storm Kingdom-Dark Mystic Soldiers around it wildly and crazily.

Everyone managed to escape and taken shelter within the large building. Unfortunately, the armored orange female dragon with wings, yellowish horns and purple spikes on head screamed for help. Spike turned and quickly grabbed her hand while holding the pillar. He screamed in pain and agony while trying to pull her towards him. Luckily; Ember, Lance, Nyx and Drake Trio have arrived and pulled Spike and orange dragon into the building time. All of them gasped and panted heavily.

"Hey, you alright?" Spike asked.

Orange dragon coughed heavily, "Yeah. Thanks. I'm alright."

"Smolder!" A dragon cried out. Everyone turned and found Garble approached and hugged the female orange dragon close to him. He exclaimed, "Thank goodness! You're okay, sis! I was so worried that I'm gonna lose you."

"I'm fine, Garble," Smolder smiled as she pointed at Spike, "All thanks to him."

Garble was in shock, as well as everyone and even Spike else. Spike saved Garble's sister - Smolder?! Garble took a deep breathe while glaring at Spike. His friends came and formed perimeter around him while glaring at him.

"Relax. I'm not here for the fight," Garble said firmly yet humbly. He bowed down while looking at Spike reluctantly and uneasily, "Thanks, Spike. For saving my sister."

"Uh, sure. No problem. Friends?" Spike asked uneasily.

"Whatever," Garble grumbled.

"Focus here!" Tailtech exclaimed in concern. He turned and looked through the window. Canterlot Castle is surrounded by elemental power attacks. He hissed, "This isn't good! We're stuck!"

"No kidding!" Rainbow agreed, "You'd have to be flying faster than a speeding Pegasus to break through that wind!"

Thinking of what Rainbow has said, Pinkie gasped as she took out and put the helmet on her head, "Excellent idea, Rainbow Dash! I need Big Guy for a Big Help."

Everyone was confused and uncertain of what Pinkie's thinking. Blazefist hissed, "I've got a bad feeling about it."

* * *

Storm King laughed triumphantly and happily as he was witnessing how destructive and powerful Elements of Harmony has brought upon the capital city, enemy forces and allies. Twilight and Shadow Dragon were scared and worried as they feared for their friends' safety. Tempest remained firm and calm as she knew that she has the chance to kill him.

"Now I truly am the Storm King!" Storm King declared happily while holding his Staff of Sacanas, "And the entire world will bow to my ba-ba-ba-boom, baby!"

"Yes, yes, you are every bit as powerful as I promised, Sire, Tempest said firmly as she approached to Storm King. She then bowed down to the ground as she pretended to plead in hurry, "Now, restore my horn and I swear to use my magic to serve you!"

The Storm King laughed while glaring at her, "Who cares about your dinky little unicorn horn?!"

As Storm King walked away from Tempest, the commander remained firm and angry as she activated her Electrical Shock Blast energy. She snarled, "So... You used me?"

"Well duh?!" Storm King exclaimed manically as he turned and glared at her, "Get with the program! I used you! It's kind of what I do!"

Tempest scoffed, "I'm not surprised because I'm going to kill you now, by order of my true allegiance!"

"I see. You never meant to work for me from the start?"

"Never. You're nothing but pawn to both Dark Curse and my lord."

Storm King roared, "Die, traitor!"

Tempest snarled, "No, you die. Barbarian scum!"

Storm King fired his Staff of Sacanas at Tempest, who dodged and evaded the attacks for few times. She then unleashed and fired her powerful Thunderstorm Power Beam. Both powers clashed and exploded, knocking them both aside hard. Storm King slammed on the wall while Tempest barely grabbed and held the balcony's pillar, and also the vines got burnt and freed Shadow Dragon and Twilight to the ground.

Seeing Storm King's down while holding the Staff of Sacanas, Shadow Dragon gave a loud battle cry as he charged and grabbed the staff. But the Satyr quickly held his staff. Both of them were on tug-of-war for getting the staff.

Twilight was about to help her boyfriend to get the Staff of Sacanas from Storm King, but also found Tempest struggled to hold and getting to the balcony. What's she gonna do now?! Help her boyfriend to fight off Storm King or deal with Tempest?

Losing a grip on balcony's pillar, Tempest grunted and gasped in shock and fear as she was about to thrown straight into the tornado. It could be the end of her life. Surprisingly, Twilight quickly grabbed and held Tempest's left hoof. This shocked and surprised Tempest.

Shadow Dragon noticed it as he was in shock and confusion. Storm King roared as he was about to land a punch but he dodged down and rammed him straight to the walls hard. He turned and approached to Twilight.

"Twilight, what the hell are you doing?!" Shadow Dragon demanded in shock and concern, "Let it go, Twi!"

Twilight shook her head, "No! I won't!"

"W-Why?" Tempest asked in shock and confusion, "Why are you saving me? I'm your enemy!"

"Because this is what friends do." Twilight said firmly yet sincerely and calmly.

Her statement shocked and surprised both Shadow Dragon and Tempest. She can't be serious about helping Tempest to realize and understand how important and great friendship is?!

"Twilight, y-you can't be serious!" Shadow Dragon protested, "Look all the mess and destruction she has caused especially her master she's working for!"

"He's right." Tempest agreed firmly and calmly, "I've destroyed everything for my revenge and to get my horn back, no matter the cost! I sacrificed everything for this. You shouldn't have helped me! You should let me die with dignity."

"No, Tempest," Twilight said sincerely and calmly, surprised Shadow Dragon and Tempest. She smiled, "For what I've seen and been through, everyone deserve the second chance, no matter how bad they have from their past. It's a matter they're willing to take or turn back on it. And after what you've been through, you need a friend to help you. I'm willing to be one. You are not alone, Tempest. I'm here fr you, my friend."

Shadow Dragon and Tempest couldn't believe in their own ears and eyes. Twilight still believed in friendship, and willing to give second chance to everyone and even her, despite the destruction she has caused for revenge and regaining her loss horn?!

Tempest sighed as she nodded a bit that she allowed Twilight and Shadow Dragon to help her. Twilight struggled to pull the commander in. Still annoyed with Twilight's willingly helping the enemy and the least to befriend with her, Shadow Dragon groaned in frustration as he doesn't want her to get killed. He quickly grabbed and held on Tempest's hoof.

"I hate this! If you turned on us, I will kill you!" Shadow Dragon snapped firmly.

Tempest sighed before nodded, "Do not worry. I won't attack her. I promised."

"Yeah, right," Shadow Dragon grumbled in annoyance.

"Shadow Dragon!" Twilight scolded.

Shadow Dragon sighed, "I was looking out for you. I don't want to lose you. I still don't trust her."

"Fair enough," Twilight nodded understandingly.

Shadow Dragon and Twilight grunted as they brought Tempest to the balcony. They all sighed in relief that they're safe. They looked up and found Storm King stood before them. Shadow Dragon moved to the front as he blocked and covered Twilight and Tempest behind him.

"Awwww! Isn't that just so sweet!" Storm King remarked sarcastically. He then laughed for the moment. He readied and aimed his Staff of Sacanas at Shadow Dragon, Twilight and Tempest. He smirked, "Yeah. See ya!"

While Twilight and Tempest became worried and scared, Shadow Dragon snarled firmly and bravely as they're facing their fate. Is this the end of them?!

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._

**Author's Notes:**  
1) **_The Battle of Canterlot City_** is based on **_Rogue One's Battle of Scarif, The Last Samurai (2003)'s climax battle & Lord of the Rings: Return of the King - Battle of Pelennor Fields_**.


	22. Chapter 21: Death

**Chapter 21: Death**

**_"All of my friends and family almost died if Mystic-Equestria Alliance Reinforcement hadn't arrive in time to save them. With their help, the battle has turn the tide in their favor. They have achieved many victories such as destroying the Ares's Shield Gate Station, defeating most of enemy troops and fleet, and now reaching to Canterlot Castle._**

**_However, Storm King prevented my friends' rescuing me and Shadow Dragon, no thanks to his Staff of Sacanas. Tempest was about to finish him off but caught and blasted off during the duel with the Storm King._**

**_Despite of what she has done, I pity and sympathize Tempest for taking this path of revenge and restoring her horn. Even though Shadow Dragon doesn't trust her a lot, he's willing to help me save her. But now, we have to face off Storm King._**

**_Is this the end of us?"_**

* * *

Mystic-Equestria Alliance Fleets, Equestria Rebellion Army and Southern Equestrian Army have halted from advancing towards the Canterlot Castle due to the Elements of Harmony storm have unleashed and destroyed most of ships and fighters. All they could do now is wait for the right opportunity to strike while defending and fending off the remaining forces of Dark Mystic-Storm Kingdom.

Strikespell, as Blue Phoenix One, is leading his squadron in finishing off the rest of enemy fighters and also Storm Kingdom fleet. And at the same time, he took a peek through his window. He found Storm King armed and aimed his Staff of Sacanas at Twilight, Shadow Dragon and Tempest.

"This isn't good," Strikespell exclaimed in concern. He then contacted his allies, "Shining Armor, Blazefist, This is Blue Phoenix One. Whatever plan you have now, you better pick up the pace. Twilight and Shadow Dragon are about to get executed!"

* * *

"Working on it!" Shining Armor shouted at his com-link as he took down two to six Storm Guards and Dark Mystic Soldiers. He turned and found his wife has returned from leading her soldiers in taking down the enemy troops. He asked, "Are they done, Cadance."

"Almost. But between you and me, Shining Armor, I'm not even sure about Pinkie's plan," Princess Cadance admitted in concern.

Shining Armor sighed, "You and me both. But it's the only plan we have to save Twiley."

Starlight, Sunburst, Grubber, pirate crew and ponies were putting and attaching the familiar party cannon to Bombardier's back. She grunted in pain, feeling the large cannon weighing her down. Nightsceam and Capper were navigating and calculating its cannon's aiming and shooting at its target. Skullitron and the rest of units were pushing and driving off the enemies back,as well as gathering and taking the surrendered enemy troops as their prisoners.

Skullitron returned to Nightscream, Bombardier and Capper. He demanded, "Report,"

"Weapon's ready! Preparing to fire," Nightscream reported.

Skullitron turned and looked at the party cannon. He asked, "Are you certain of this!?"

"Just do it! Thank you!" Pinkie's voice shouted happily, "Okay, big guy! Fire it up!"

Bombardier growled, "I'm a woman, fool!"

"Sorry!" Pinkie apologized. She then looked around of her surroundings. She was cramped inside the large party cannon, with Mane Four, Dragon Strike Force and children, She squealed happily, "I'm excited! Who's excited?! Aaah! I've never been so excited! This is my biggest moment I've been waiting for!"

Blazefist groaned, "Pinkie, if we died, I'm gonna kill you for this!"

"Save it, Blazeifts," Aqua said firmly, "Alright, everypony, buckle up coz we're going in for a big crazy ride. Get ready!"

As soon as everyone held each other tightly and closely, Applejack shouted, "Twilight, we're coming. Okay! We're ready! Nightscream, Bombardier, Capper, fire it up!"

Capper nodded as he turned and looked at his friends, "Everyone, get clear!" As commanded, everyone including Starlight, Sunburst, Grubber and pirate crew quickly departed and moved away from the cannon. He sighed while looking at the Canterlot Castle before looked back at the party cannon, he hissed, "You ponies are crazy! Bombardier, fire a hole!"

Both Nightscream and Capper covered their ears as Bombardier gave the loud roar and fired her large cannon, which blasted off Mane Six, Dragon Strike Force and the children. They all screamed and panicked in fear and frantically while Pinkie laughed happily and excitedly as they're heading straight to the Canterlot Castle's balcony.

* * *

Back at the castle's balcony, Storm King was busy laughing while aiming his Staff of Sacanass at Twilight, Shadow Dragon and Tempest. He was about to finish them off for good, but instead he got rammed by a group of ponies. All of them got knocked and pushed straight back into the throne chamber.

Twilight and Shadow Dragon quickly moved and returned inside. They both gasped in surprise as they found familiar friends were lying around on the ground while moaning and groaning painfully. Storm King groaned in pain as he got knocked out from hitting on two giant doors.

Pinkie giggled weakly, "Bull's-eye!"

Blazefist grunted in pain as he recovered from the blast, "One of these days, Pinkie, your stunt is gonna get us killed!"

"Save your death threat, Blazefist. She got us in." Applejack's said firmly. As she hot up, she looked up and found Twilight and Shadow Dragon approaching her and her friends. She gasped, "Twilight!"

"Applejack, you're alright! All of you! You're here!" Twilight exclaimed in surprise and relieved. She then sobbed tearfully, "I'm so happy that you're all alive! Applejack, Pinkie, I'm so sorry for everything especially how I talk to you both. I was wrong to-!"

Interrupting her talk, Applejack hugged Twilight while gently shushing her, "Shh... It's okay, Twilight. It's okay. I know you didn't mean to. And I'm also sorry for how I talk and ruin the friendship with Skullitron and get the help we need."

"Yeah, Twilight." Pinkie agreed, "Friends mess up sometimes, but we never should've doubt and abandon you."

Touched by Applejack's and Pinkie's apology and kindness, Twilight hugged back best friends for the moment. Both of them smiled tearfully and sincerely. Watching the scene, it made everyone smiled and awed happily that two best friends have reconciled and together again. They then both departed.

"I know you all didn't. But I'm glad you all came back." Twilight said in relief. Remembering about the hat on her head, she took it down. She then passed it to surprised Applejack, "I believed this is yours."

Applejack laughed softly as she took and put the hat on her head, "Thanks, Twilight."

"That's nice and all about sappy, happy and warm fuzzy feelings of all nonsense." Terrorcreep remarked dryly, making Fluttershy nudged him by shoulder. He grunted, "We've got the situation here!"

Noticing Storm King recovering and standing up, Twilight gasped, "Yeah. You're right, Terrorcreep. I've got to get the staff away from that Storm King!"

"Go! You've got this, Twilight!" Pinkie cheered.

"No." Twilight disagreed, surprised her friends. She turned and faced Storm King, "We've got this. Together."

Shadow Dragon smirked as he summoned his Darkness Blade, "Oh yeah. Now that's the Twilight I know!"

"Kick his freaking ass!" Nyx cheered happily.

Twilight groaned in frustration, "Okay! Who taught her that language?!"

"Not me!" Lance and Spike denied in concern.

"Focus here!" Shadow Dragon said firmly as he and his friends armed and readied with their weapons. He snarled, "Let's take that asshole down!"

Storm King growled, "You'd think you can take me down?! I would like to see you try, ponies! Nopony can take the Storm King down!" He laughed wildly before coughed and wheezed heavily. He cleared his throat, "Anybody got any lozenge?"

"Everyone, take him down!" Twilight and Shadow Dragon ordered firmly.

Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force charged straight at the Storm King. Lance, Nyx and Spike moved and take cover from the attacks. Tempest, still shock and confused of Twilight risked her life to save her, witnessed the fierce duel between Mane Six-Dragon Strike Force and Storm King as she wondered how will their Magic of Friendship defeat the maniac king from Storm Kingdom.

As Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force are close at their targets, Storm King roared as he jumped and slammed his Staff of Sacanas, summoning and unleashing powerful Earthquake. This prompted everyone moved and dodged the attacks at once.

Rarity, Shorty and Tailtech armed with their Diamond Gatling Blaster, Flame Volley Blaster and Typhoon Blaster. They fired their blasters at Storm King, who quickly used Armor Mode and spun his staff in blocking and deflecting the blasts. Using her Icing Skated Blades' skate mode, Icy charged straight at him while dodging and evading the blasts. Storm King tried to swung his Staff's Firespin Attack at her, she dodged and slide down while tripped him to the ground. Laxtinct jumped up high and gave body slam on his back, followed by Terrorcreep and Saber holding and pinning him down by grabbing his hands and arms.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _If everything would just stop  
Then maybe I could collect my thoughts  
If everything would stand still  
I could've hidden how lost I feel_

Applejack and Rainbow charged as they tried to grab and pull the Staff of Sacanas. Unfortunately, despite pinned down, Storm King held tightly on his staff. He then activated and unleashed Staff's Thunderstorm, shocking and electrocuting the teams to back off at once. He roared angrily as he then unleashed his powerful Firestorm Phoenix at his surrounded enemies to back away from the attack. They unable to get close to get the staff.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _I should've said what I hear  
I should've let myself fear  
I should've made myself clear_

Unfazed by the flames, Aqua gave the loud battle cry as she charged and barged through the flames. She then engaged with Storm King in a fierce combat. Armed with both Ice Punch and Earth Fist, he attacked her, bruising and injuring her. Swift and quick yet fierce as the water, she dodged the attacks while striking back by punching and kicking at him by face, shoulder and legs. Both Storm King and Aqua have been punching and kicking at each other for few times.

Managed to punch her face, Storm King unleashed the Hydro Cannon in blasting and knocking her off. Aqua was about to hit the balcony's bars but prevented by Rainbow and Fluttershy to grab her in time.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _So this is how we fall apart  
This is how the ending starts  
And when we find we've lost our minds  
We fake what we don't know_

Activating and readying the Staff of Sacanas's Ice Beam, Storm King was about to fire the Ice Beam at Aqua, Rainbow and Fluttershy. Luckily, Flare Tiger used her Time Spell to halt the time while rescuing and moving them away. Pinkie poked Storm King to turn back as he found Pinkie playfully fired the nonstop firing of her cupcakes at his face. It annoyed and angered him as he tried to swing and strike down his staff at her but only missed and got his guts kicked by Applejack.

Blazefist and Saber gave the loud battle cry as they charged and rammed him off, followed by Shadow Dragon to jump and slam a powerful punch on the Storm King's face, and then Twilight and Rarity ducked down to make him trip and fell on his back. Finally, Laxtinct swung his Rock Hammer on his face while Terrorcreep jumped and struck down his Dual Thunder Axes on both of his shoulders. Both Blazefist and Saber thrust their Falcon Spear and Twin Dragoon Sabers on his guts. This angered and annoyed him to blast Wind Storm at all of them off.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _I never asked to let go  
I never thought I could sink so low  
I never let myself down  
Until the second I did right now_

Activating his Staff of Sacanas's Kindness Healing Power, Storm King recovered and healed from the injury. Using both Honesty Strength and Loyalty Speed, he charged and knocked Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force one-by-one. Tailtech tried to shoot him down, but he summoned and activated the Generosity Barrier to block the blasts. He slammed his staff on the ground, activating and summoning the Vine Whips to coil and trap the ponies.

Storm King laughed evilly and maniacally as he summoned his Metal Soldiers and even gave them Laughter's Explosive Grenades. They're ready to finish off the heroes.

Luckily, Lance jumped into the action as he rammed and pushed Storm King back. He summoned his Dual Blades as he engaged with him. Spike quickly came and saved Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force while Nyx used her Battle Form to engage and destroy Metal Soldiers to cover his back.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice:_ I should've said what I hear  
I should've let myself fear  
I should've made myself clear_

Storm King roared angrily as he slammed his Staff of Sacanas at Lance, who blocked and held the attack before kicked the former off. He charged in high speed as he swiftly swung and struck his Dual Blades at him for few times. He managed to wear him down as much as he can before kicked at the king's face. And just before he could do anything, Storm King threw the Laughter Explosive Grenades, prompting Lance to back off at once but got hit by Solar Beam and Hydro Cannon. Storm King smirked amusingly as he launched and fired Fireball Shots, Frozen Shards Zen Air Slashes and Thunderballs at Lance, who blocked and deflected the attacks as long as he can. He then got hit and blasted off by Earth Fist.

Storm King grabbed and held Lance up for the moment. He readied and activated Crimson Lightning, readying to finish Lance off. However, Lance quickly gave him a headbutt before tripped him to the ground. Lance slammed his Dual Blades at Storm King, who blocked and held off the attack.

As both Storm King and Lance have clashed for the moment, the former smirked sinisterly, making the latter worried and scared. He activated and fired the Chaos Hyper Blast in blasting and knocking him to the door hard. Storm King then used The Orb of Light and Unicorn Burst in blasting and injuring Lance a lot.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _So this is how we fall apart  
This is how the ending starts  
And when we find we've lost our minds  
We fake what we don't know_

As Storm King was distracted of attacking Lance, Spike came from behind as he unleashed the Dragon Flame, which burnt his butt. He screamed in pain as he got blasted up to midair. Blazefist, Aqua, Rainbow and Terrorcreep slammed their punches at him straight to Twilight, Shadow Dragon, Applejack, Saber and Laxtinct to punch him back to their friends on air. Both team continued punching and throwing him up and down, with the help of Flare Tiger's Time Spell of Fast Forward, injuring him more.

Shorty, Icy, Tailtech and Nyx approached and healed Lance's injury. Nyx looked at her older brother, with her concern and scared looks. Lance smiled weakly and happily at her, making her smiled a bit.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _This is how we fall apart  
This is how the ending starts  
And when our heads betray our hearts  
We fake what we don't know_

Storm King, injured by the attacks, activated and unleashed Nightmare to repel and knocked both Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force out. He then fired his Enchanted Light Beams injuring and wounding them more. While still pinning down by the attack, Pinkie threw some strawberry cupcakes at Storm King. The attacks annoyed and frustrated him as he hated the cupcakes a lot.

Laxtinct got up as he swung and slammed his Rock Hammer at Storm King straight to Aqua, who threw a powerful punch at him. He got thrown back at Shadow Dragon, Blazefist and Saber, who grabbed and slammed him to the ground. Applejack and Rainbow jumped and slammed on him by guts.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _Cause all we are is everything we've done  
All we are is how quickly we run  
And all we are  
We are_

As Storm King slowly getting up from the ground, Fluttershy came before him as she gave him 'The Stare', which scared, distracted and held him down for the moment. Terrorcreep flew at once to get a grab on the Staff of Sacanas but the king managed to resist 'The Stare' to grab and swing the vampire at the shy pony off.

And just before Storm King could finish off the married couple; Mane Six, Dragon Strike Force and the children jumped and attacked him. Angered and annoyed as he relentlessly fought back and attacked them. Rainbow helped Terrorcreep and Fluttershy to get up and joined their friends to battle Storm King.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _This is how we fall apart  
But this is how beginnings start  
Cause when our heads betray our hearts  
We fake what we don't know_

Tempest couldn't believe in her own eyes that Twilight and her best friends continued to resist and battle the Storm King, despite knowing that they might not have the chance to withstand and overcome him and his powers.

Then again, she also recalled Twilight risked her life to save her, despite the destruction she has caused at Canterlot City and even insulted the princess that friendship failed her. Could she be wrong about friendship?

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _And if our doubt begins again  
The answers find us in the end  
So in the meantime we'll pretend  
And fake what we don't know_

Fusing and combining all the Elements of Harmony powers, Storm King has unleashed and fired his Staff of Sacanas's Elemental Powers in knocking and defeating Mane Six, Dragon Strike Force and the children. All of them moaned and groaned in pain by the powerful attacks. Despite the pain and injuries they have suffered, all of them grunted and struggled painfully to stand up, readying for the next fight.

Storm King laughed amusingly, "Wow. You ponies got some guts." He scoffed as he readied with his Staff of Sacanas's Elemental Powers, "Yeah. This is where our game needs to end. Goodbye, my little ponies."

"Do you worst," Shadow Dragon said weakly and painfully, "We've seen the worse..."

Twilight coughed, "We're doing this together..."

"Yeah..." Mane Six, Dragon Strike Force and the children agreed firmly.

Storm King smirked amusingly. As soon as his Staff of Sacanas' being powered up Elemental Power, he was about to unleash the powers on the ponies. Mane Six, Dragon Strike Force and the children quickly come to hug and held each other tightly as they're ready to brace an impact.

**_BOOM! _**Storm King got his back struck and hit by powerful lightning. Mane Six and their friends were in shocked and surprised that the king got hit. They then found Tempest is the one, who is responsible of attacking him, with Thunderstorm Power Beam.

"Tempest?!" Everyone asked in shock and surprise.

"Now's your chance! Hit him!" Tempest called out loud.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _This is how we fall apart  
But this is how beginnings start  
Cause when our heads betray our hearts  
We fake what we don't know_

As instructed by Tempest; Mane Six, Dragon Strike Force and the children gave the loud battle cry as they charged and attacked him by punching, kicking and swinging their weapons at him for few times while pushing him towards the balcony.

Closing to the edge of balcony, Storm King managed to make his stand on the ground. And just before he could do anything; Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force charged and gave one last swing of their attacks. Shadow Dragon screamed as he used and thrust both Darkness Blade and Sparkle Star Blade at Storm King's guts, making the latter yelped and screamed in pain.

Twilight quickly grabbed and snatched the staff away from Storm King. Shadow Dragon distanced himself for few meters away. He charged straight at wounded king. He jumped up high as he struck and kicked straight at him. Storm King yelped and screamed in pain yet agony and fear as he was thrown and fell into the tons of tornadoes

Storm King screamed, "Nooooooooo! Cursssssseeeee you ponies!"

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _And if our doubt begins again  
The answers find us in the end  
So in the meantime we'll pretend  
And fake what we don't know_

Feeling the tornado force dragging and pulling her towards it, Twilight grunted as she can't hold on much longer. Luckily, Shadow Dragon and Applejack came and held her down. The rest of Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force also helped them too. Twilight smiled in relief. She quickly swing her Staff of Sacanas as she quelled the chaotic natural disasters. Everything has returned to normal now.

"Did we win?" Nyx asked hopefully.

Scanning and checking around the area, Twilight sighed in relief as she turned and looked at her friends and children, "Yes, Nyx. We did it."

Everyone cheered wildly and happily as they approached and gave her a warm smile and hug that they have won the war. Twilight sighed and smiled in relief that she's glad to have friends and loved ones are there for. She then looked at Tempest, who is conflicted and uncertain of what she did before and now, remained silent to look away from them.

"Thank you, Tempest," Twilight thanked gently.

Surprised by Twilight's kindness and still thanking her, Tempest sighed calmly yet shamefully, "You shouldn't have. I... I don't deserve it or forgiveness." Twilight looked down in disappointment. She turned and looked at the her, "But I appreciate you for saving me. Thank you, princess."

Twilight smiled, "You're welcome..."

As Twilight and all of her friends were hugging and having their moment over their victory, Tenpest noticed something amiss behind them. She saw and found Dark Mystic Portal was created and appeared. To her shock and concern, Kyuubi Lilith slowly emerged out from the portal.

Tempest gasped, "Behind you!"

And just before Twilight and her friends could react, Kyuubi Lilith unleashed the Song of Death on them. Most of them got thrown and fell into the throne chamber's floor. All of them groaned and moaned painfully as they struggled to get up. The Chaos Herald of Lust snapped her fingers, summoning the Harpy Soldiers. They quickly grabbed and held them and even Tempest to the ground.

Twilight grunted in pain as she struggled to get up while trying to use the Staff of Sacanas. Unfortunately, Kyuubi Lilith fired her Dark Magic, inflicting more injures on the princess to drop on the ground. She then approached to the wound princess. She took away the Staff of Sacanas while her tails grabbed and coiled around her tightly.

Twilight grunted and coughed painfully, "K-Kyuubi... Lilith..."

"This is your end, Hikari.." Kyuubi Lilith said sinisterly. She turned and looked at the ritual mark. She smirked as she snapped her fingers, summoning the Orb of Lost Soul on left hand. She sighed amusingly, "And I am going to enjoy to kill you again."

Kyuubi Lilith snapped her fingers, prompting her tails to move and slam Twilight hard on the ritual mark. The Princess of Friendship yelped and screamed in pain. She then used the Cursed Spell on her, summoning the chains out, trapping and holding her down to the center of ritual mark. Twilight grunted painfully and agony as she struggled to get out.

Dark Sacrificial Ritual Mark glowed darkly, along with the sun and moon still forming the eclipse. Twilight and all of her friends gasped in shock and concern. They realized that the ritual is about to start.

"Twilight, No!" Shadow Dragon shouted.

Applejack screamed, "Twilight, get out of there! It's starting!"

"I'm trying!" Twilight shouted and struggled to escape especially unable to perform her magic, "I can't use my magic anymore!"

"My brothers and sisters..." Kyuubi Lilith called through her psychic links, "It is time!"

* * *

As commanded by Kyuubi Lilith, the other eleven Chaos Heralds including Maul have made the final preparations and taken their places at their own locations for Dark Sacrificial Ritual - Pride at Frozen North,Lust at Canterlot City, Ronin's essence at Tree of Harmony, Envy at Changeling Kingdom, Greed at Griffonstone, Sloth at Manehattan, Vanity at Seaequestria, Gluttony at Somnambula, Wrath at Demon Land, Melancholy at Hollow Shades, Bloodthirsty at Tenochtitlan Basin, Dread at Dragon Land and Manipulation at Japony.

As the eclipse glowed darkly and eerily, the Dark Sacrificial Ritual Marks also glowed darkly. All Chaos Heralds have positioned themselves in the middle of mark. They squatted down in praying position as they began chanting darkly and sinisterly. The ritual marks continued glowing more dark and sinisterly. The time to free Demon God.

**_"Let the Light extinguish its own Life, awaken the true essence of evil from the Darkness's Depth. Free the Demon God from its prison. Spread its seeds across the Heaven, Earth and Tarturus. Destroy the old order. Recreate the new order. Now, my Children of Chaos ad Destruction, Complete the mission."_**

* * *

Sensing the Dark Sacrificial Ritual has been activated, Kyuubi Lilith smirked sinisterly and darkly. She amusingly turned her head to glare at the worried and scared Twilight. She held the Staff of Sacanas and the Orb of Lost Soul up high, allowing the eclipse's powerful dark light ray to hit and shine on them. It began to glow darkly, sinisterly and eerily.

Kyuubi Lilith then fused the Orb of Lost Soul together with the Staff of Sacanas's Crystal, which glowed more darkly and eerily. The Chaos Herald of Lust began praying and chanting sinisterly and darkly:

**"When Sun and Moon are One, Where Good Asleep and Evil Awake,**

**The Thirteen Unite as One, Reveal the Prison They Know and Find,**

**By cursing Element of Light, shadowing Element of Darkness,**

**Sacrifice the Blood of Light, Unleash the Rage of Darkness**

**Consumed its Thousands More Souls of Life and Death**

**Release the Demon God from its Prison Hell**

**The Day of Destruction shall forged a New Age of Demons,**

**Age of Mystic shall fall and be forgotten..."**

Kyuubi Lilith held the Staff of Sacanas up high, "Now let your light shall be sacrificed to awaken my Great Father! Die, Hikari!"

Kyuubi Lilith slammed and struck down her Staff of Sacanas straight at Twilight chest, piercing and stabbing through her heart. The Orb of Lost Soul gave the shocking energy surge. It launched and struck its electrocuting energy down on the princess's body.

As her body got electrocuted and shocked by the Staff of Sacanas's powers, it began to bleed out from her chest. Princess of Friendship then screamed in pain while coughing and spilling out so much of blood. She even can feel her soul is being ripping and pulling out from her body; slowly surging and flowing into the Orb of Lost Soul. All of her friends gasped in shock and scared of what they just saw.

"Twilight! Nooooooooooo!" The ponies screamed in shock and despair.

As soon as Twilight began losing her strength and will to move or resist the powers, the Orb of Lost Soul has ceased absorbing as it has taken the soul in. The Staff of Sacanas's Crystal began to glow more darker than before, affecting and corrupting all of Elements of Harmony's powers. Twilight coughed and wheezed heavily and weakly.

"One last task..." Kyuubi Lilith said amusingly. She pulled out her staff from Twilight's chest, which injured and pain her a lot. She snapped her fingers, commanding her Harpies to release the prisoners. She then kicked the Princess of Friendship straight at them. She declared, "Witness the end of her life. Say your peace to her before I sealed her fate. This will be the last time you ever see and love her..."

"No... No..." Flare Tiger exclaimed in disbelief, "This can't be happening! We failed?!"

Shadow Dragon screamed as he grabbed and held his girlfriend in his hooves, "Twilight! Twilight! Don't die!"

"Please, Twilight. Stay with us!" Applejack pleaded in fear and despair, "Please!"

"You can't die, Mummy! Please!" Nyx shouted and cried in tears.

"Twilight. Don't leave us!" Lance and Spike pleaded in despair, "Don't leave us, mom!"

The rest of Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force cried and pleaded tearfully and painfully as they don't want her to die. Tempest was in shock and disbelief that someone has actually able to kill the Princess of Friendship.

"I... I... I'm sorry..." Twilight coughed heavily and painfully yet sobbed tearfully, "I'm... so sorry... I... Hurt... You all... again... I'd... Never meant... it..."

"Stop talking, Twilight! You'll be fine!" Shadow Dragon said frantically and firmly. He turned and looked at Shorty and Flare Tiger, "Shorty, Flare, you've gotta save her now!"

"Please! You guys are the only ponies, who can do this!" Fluttershy pleaded in concern.

Shorty looked at Twilight's wounds. He hissed, "I can't. The wound is too extensive. It's impossible to heal her."

"I can't heal her or reverse the time," Flare Tiger said tearfully and shamefully, "My Time Magic is almost depleted. Kyuubi will find a way to kill her, and even curse the event back to its right track. I can't change the fate!"

"You can't mean that!" Rarity said in concern.

Rainbow protested frantically and tearfully, "No! No! There's gotta be a way!"

Pinkie exclaimed in concern, "We can't let her died!"

"It's okay, everyone... It's okay..." Twilight wheezed weakly and painfully while spilling more blood. She coughed, "I... I'm glad... All of you... are here... And... And... I apologized... For everything... You girls... are... best friends... I could... ever have..."

"Twilight..." Rainbow, Rarity, Fluttershy and Pinkie said tearfully.

Applejack sniffled and sobbed tearfully, "You're more than just my friend, Twi. You were my sister. I love you..."

"Me too... Me too..." Twilight said weakly. She turned and looked at Lance, Nyx and Spike, "You... You guys... Are... Are... My precious... To me..."

Spike sniffled, "We know, Twilight. So are you to us!"

"We always love you, Mummy!" Nyx cried tearfully.

Lance hissed before giving a kiss on Twilight's forehead, "Like I said before, you're the best mom as real Iris I could ever have in my life..."

"I should've been there for you," Shadow Dragon hissed in anger before cried tearfully as he held and hugged the dying Twilight close to him, "I'm so sorry, Twilight. I failed you..."

"No... No, you didn't..." Twilight said weakly and painfully. She weakly and slowly moved her right hoof up, gently touching her boyfriend's face, "I... I'm glad... We met... Fall in... Love... with you... I... I love... I love you... Dragon Hope..."

Shadow Dragon hissed in pain while crying tearfully, "I know, Twilight. I know."

Sensing negative emotions and despair boiling up within the ponies' hearts, Kyuubi Lilith smirked amusingly as she believed it's the perfect moment to complete the ritual. Standing on the center of ritual mark, she raised her Staff of Sacanas up high.

"Goodbye, my nemesis. Go back to hell again."

Kyuubi Lilith slammed and struck down her Staff of Sacanas at the ritual mark's hole, activating the Dark Sacrificial Ritual. Both the Orb of Lost Soul and Staff of Sacanas glowed darkly and eerily and also surging with electrical energy wildly and crazily.

The souls including Twilight's within the Orb of Lost Souls have been surged and sent through the staff to the ritual mark, followed by all of the Elements of Harmony and negative emotions the users have carried. The ritual mark has received all of both souls and negative energy powers, it then make the exploding noise while glowing darkly and eerily in dark purplish and blackish colors.

The Orb of Lost Souls and Staff of Sacanas have then launched and shot out the blackish beam into the sky. It formed the darkest clouds hissing, howling and screeching eerily and darkly, along with the purple lightning struck out and the screams of pain and despair sounded. It began consuming and blocking the clear sky and brightest sun's light. It also then rained its dark purplish water drops and the lightning struck down on the ground. The earth quaked and glowed darkly and eerily, along with spiritual energy sapping out and slowly sending straight into the dark clouds.

Due to the ritual's effects, Twilight gave the last breathe as her hoof that touched Shadow Dragon began to fall and drop on the ground. Her eyes slowly and weakly closed down. She became both immobile and lifeless. Shadow Dragon and all of his friends gasped in shock and fear of what they just saw.

"Nooooooooooooooo!"

Twilight Sparkle is dead. The Dark Sacrificial Ritual has begun. The Demon God is returning from Hell...

_To be Continued..._

_Review and Suggest..._


	23. Chapter 22: Hope

**Chapter 22: Hope**

**_"Shadow Dragon and I reunited with the rest of our friends including Applejack being well and alive. I'm so happy and relieved that they're alright and forgive me for saying horrible things to them. And now, we're ready to face our greatest threat together._**

**_We fought and battled against Storm King. He's very strong and deadly when he was possessing and holding the Staff of Sacanas. It wasn't easy for us trying to defeat him and get the staff. With the help of Tempest, we have defeated and thrown him into the tornadoes. We got the Staff of Sacanas. With it, we quelled the natural chaotic disasters. It was over. So we thought._**

**_Kyuubi Lilith ambushed and held captive on us. With everything and ingredients including me prepared, she can begin the Dark Sacrificial Ritual. To complete the ritual, she has to kill me by stabbing through my heart for absorbing and sending my soul straight into the ritual mark, along with my friends' deepest negative emotions and feelings. With it completed, Demon God is set to return to Equestria by absorbing more of souls._**

**_I... I'm dead now... Now, my friends are on their own to face off Kyuubi Lilith. They have to stop and defeat her and get the Staff of Sacanas and Orb of Lost Soul to end it before it's too late. Can they do it without me..."_**

* * *

At the Canterlot City, Mystic-Equestria Alliance continued their fierce battle against the last remaining forces of Storm King-Dark Mystic Army. Most of the enemy fleets, military transports and arsenals have been destroyed during their fierce battle.

Amon, Psychopath Joke, Warstrike and Grimcrush gave the order and led the remaining forces of Dark Mystic, fleeing and escaping the battlefield. They all returned to their own realm safely. Storm Kingdom remained behind, continued fighting and battling the enemies, but easily repelled and defeated by the allied force.

And thanks to Mane Six, Dragon Strike Force and the children stopping and defeating the Storm King, the chaotic natural disasters have been quelled and silenced. Now, it's their chance to push back and reclaimed the capital city. Shining Armor and his main units of E.R.A.s continued charging at the enemy forces, followed by Azure Phoenix and the remaining forces of Mystic-Equestria Alliance. The Allied Fleets flew close to the capital city. The end of battle is close.

**_BOOM!_** Mystic-Equestria Alliance halted their advance while Storm Kingdom stopped defending and repelling back the enemies as they all have heard some explosion noise. They turned and looked up at the balcony.

Everyone saw the blackish beam shot out from the castle as it fired straight into the sky. It then formed the darkest clouds hissing, howling and screeching eerily and darkly, along with the purple lightning struck out and the screams of pain and despair sounded. It began consuming and blocking the clear sky and brightest sun's light. It also then rained its dark purplish water drops and the lightning struck down on the ground.

"W-What's going on?!" Starlight asked in concern.

Feeling the ground quaking wildly, Sunset hissed, "I don't think I like the sound of that."

"Oh no..." Sunburst said in shock and concern, "It's starting!"

Flash looked shock and worried to ask, "Wait. You don't mean..."

Shining Armor gasped, "Twiley..."

"You mean we're too late?" Princess Cadance asked in concern, "Her life's been sacrificed?!"

The ground formed strange purplish spiritual energy-like to emerge and flown straight to the sky. One of Skeleton Warriors took a breathe on it. He yelped in pain as he coughed and breathed heavily like he's been suffocating. However, he wasn't the only one as more too have suffered his fate as well. Both Mystic-Equestria Alliance and Storm Kingdom including Shining Armor and his team were all suffocating and screaming wildly and painfully as they're losing their energy, strength and lives within them.

And at the same time, the ground was shaking and quaking wildly and crazily, causing the city blocks began breaking apart, falling and crashing into pieces. The ground began cracking from Canterlot City across the Equestria like something or someone's trying to breaking out. It even has some dark purplish glow within it. The hissing and roaring was sounded out loud, followed by giant claw breaking through and emerging out from the hollow. Everyone was alerted, worried and scared of what they just heard and saw.

"Oh no. He's coming!" Princess Cadance exclaimed in concern yet painfully, "Everyone's... in danger... Flurry! I'm sorry..."

Shining Armor groaned in pain while cried tearfully, "Cadance... Flurry... Mom... Dad... Twiley... I... I'm sorry..."

As everyone was suffering and screaming from their souls being ripped apart from their bodies, the Demon God slowly emerging out from the ground. He is coming back.

* * *

Witnessing from the castle's balcony, Kyuubi Lilith smirked proudly and happily that her mission was success. She removed the mask, revealing her 'beautiful' face again. She took a deep breathe before looking at the scenery of world in chaos and thousands death souls ascending to the dark sky. She not only killed Twilight for sacrifice and revenge, but also freed her father from his prison realm. She then laughed amusingly and happily that everything has gone according to the Chaos Heralds' plan.

Still in pain and despair, Shadow Dragon was still looking at Twilight's corpse while holding her in his arms. He even cried and sobbed tearfully. All of his friends and children were there as well. All of them were mourning and crying tearfully over her death. They couldn't believe that she got killed when they just reunited and apologized over their mistakes they've made from last four days. She's gone...

"I can't believe it..." Shadow Dragon said in pain and despair while cried tearfully, "I've lost her... I've lost my love again..."

Applejack sniffed tearfully, "I couldn't believe it either too, partner. She can't be gone... She can't be..." Nyx cried tearfully, making her to hold and hug the little black Alicorn. She shushed gently at her, "It's okay, sugarcube. It's okay."

"No! It's not!" Nyx protested while cried tearfully and angrily, "It's not alright! It's not! My mommy is gone! She's gone!"

Applejack sighed in defeat as she can't deny Nyx's upset. While patting the little filly's back, the cowgirl cried tearfully, "I know. I know, sugarcube."

Spike groaned before slammed his fist against the floor, "No. No! Noooooooo!"

"Damn it... Damn it all," Lance cursed angrily, "Mother... I'm so sorry. I couldn't protect her. I failed my family..."

As Shadow Dragon and his friends were crying and mourning over Twilight's death, Kyuubi Lilith was annoyed and irritated to hear their sobbing of tears and pain. She turned and glared at the scene.

"Are you done sobbing over the dead body? It's very irritating and disgusting." Kyuubi Lilith asked in annoyance, causing Shadow Dragon and his friends snapped back to reality. They turned and glared at her. She continued, "You have seen many death before, so why bother with this one? This one's nothing special and important. Her life is meaningless and worthless."

"Nothing special?! Nothing Important?!" Pinkie asked angrily.

Fluttershy growled in anger, "Her life is meaningless?! Worthless?!"

"How dare you?!" Rarity snapped in anger.

Rainbow yelled in anger, "You've got no right to talk our friend like that!"

"And you fools do? And whose fault that led her to death in the first place?" Kyuubi Lilith asked amusingly, shocking yet angering Mane Five and Dragon Strike Force. She continued, "That's right. You fools did it. What kind of friends are you all for abandoning and betraying her and their important missions for personal desires? Pathetic and weakling."

"Pathetic?! Weakling?!" Blazefist asked angrily, "You dare call Twilight that?!"

"Bastard!" Aqua snapped in anger.

Laxtinct snarled, "I'm so gonna kill that bitch!"

Terrorcreep growled, "I couldn't agree more..."

"But to be honest with you all," Kyuubi Lilith said calmly and amusingly, "You all be better off without friends like her. After all, she's hardly worth anything. She's good as death!"

That was the last straw! Shadow Dragon roared in anger, "SHUT UP!"

Holding Twilight's corpse close to him, Shadow Dragon angrily charged and punched straight at Kyuubi Lilith's beautiful face, which unleash powerful push and knock her straight to the walls. His friends cheered wildly and angrily for giving her the taste of medicine. The Chaos Herald of Lust grunted in pain from the attack. She then found her nose bleed.

Kyuubi Lilith snarled, "How dare you?! You dare harm me?!"

"You deserve it, bitch," Saber snapped in anger.

"You have no right talk to us about our friendship with Twilight," Shorty added angrily, "In fact, you have no right to talk bad about her!"

"And besides, you're ugliest creature we ever seen!" Tailtech snapped angrily.

Icy nodded, "Yeah. Twilight's the more beautiful than you, you ugly son of a bitch! Her heart is much purer and better than yours!"

"Yeah. We can bet that Yami loved Hikari, not because of her looks or powers but her beautiful and gentle heart," Flare Tiger commented firmly, "And yours is the worse and ugly."

"You betcha, you'all," Applejack said firmly before turned and glared at Kyuubi Lilith, "Twilight is always better than you, no matter what you do. You can never beat that."

"Twilight is the best friend we ever had!" Rainbow, Rarity, Pinkie and Flutttershy cheered firmly.

Shadow Dragon nodded, "That's right. I will and always love her more than you. You can take any forms you wanted, but you are not my love!"

"Yeah! Twilight's the best!" Lance, Nyx and Spike cheered firmly and wildly, "Twilight's the best!"

Mane Six, Dragon Strike Force and the children cheered and chanted 'Twilight's the best' for few times. This has annoyed and angered Kyuubi Lilith to scream in anger and fury, silencing and scaring them at once.

"You will regret for insulting me, mortals!" Kyuubi Lilith snarled angrily. She then glared at Shadow Dragon, "After millennium years have passed, you still harbor some feelings for Hikari even in death?!"

Shadow Dragon's eyes narrowed angrily and firmly while holding a grip on Twilight's corpse close to him, "Nothing will ever change that. Not even you, demon."

"We shall see," Kyuubi Lilith said dryly and darkly. She armed with her demonic claws, "I promise you that you will be mine and mine alone, even if I must kill you and reincarnate you into a perfect being to think and feel for me only!"

Annoyed and angered by Kyuubi's desire, Shadow Dragon gently and calmly put Twilight's corpse down. He then summoned and readied with his Darkness Blade, "Over my dead body, bitch!"

Looking at the Staff of Sacanas and the Orb of Lost Souls on ritual mark, Tailtech gasped gave some thoughts and spoke, "Guys, I might have some idea." Everyone turned and looked at him. He continued while analyzing and calculating the situation, "In theory, if we get and use those relics, we might have the chance to not only stop the ritual but also freeing all those souls including Twilight's!"

Everyone gasped in shock and surprise. Applejack asked, "We can get Twilight back?!"

"Theoretically, yes," Tailtech said nervously and concernedly, "But either way, we have to get those relics back first!"

"Count on it," Rainbow said firmly.

Blazefist nodded, "Agreed. Even if we must die trying to get them back, no matter the cost. This is for Twilight."

Mane Five and Dragon Strike Force nodded firmly, "Yeah."

Sensing and suspecting Mane Five and Dragon Strike Force's intention, Kyuubi Lilith quickly and swiftly grabbed and held on the Staff of Sacanas. She then narrowed her angry eyes, "You want this so badly? Then come and get it, insects!"

Though Mane Five, Dragon Strike Force and the children were nervous and scared; they remained firm yet brave and determined as they have to get back both the Staff of Sacanas and Orb of Lost Soul, so they can free and save Twilight's soul.

"We will get Twilight's soul back! And we will kill you, bitch!" Shadow Dragon snapped angrily and firmly, "Everyone, attack! Kids, look after her body!"

Mane Five and Dragon Strike Force gave the loud battle cry before charged straight at Kyuubi Lilith. Lance, Nyx and Spike quickly moved to the corner of the throne chamber, where they kept Twilight's corpse close to them. Instead of running or fighting Kyuubi Lilith, Tempest stood there and watched the battle between ponies and Chaos Herald. She wondered of how they would be able to defeat and overcome her.

Mane Five and Dragon Strike Force surrounded Kyuubi Lilith, who remained calm and still. And just before they could do anything, she snapped her fingers, alerting and gesturing her Harpy Minions to engage them as well. The ponies responded by fiercely and determinedly swinging their weapons to fight against the Harpy Minions, and even killing them. Kyuubi Lilith remained standing still while amusingly and pleasingly watched the duel.

After the ponies have defeated the Harpy Minions, they turned their attention at Kyuubi Lilith, who remained still and calm. When Applejack tried to land a punch on Kyuubi Lilith, the Chaos Herald has magically split herself into two. The first one gave a punch at her, followed firing Dark Magic, blasting the cowgirl off. She was lucky as Saber and Shadow Dragon catch her in time. The rest of their friends came and regrouped with them. And just before they could do anything, two Kyuubi Lilith snapped their fingers as they split themselves into more of themselves.

This confused but also frustrated and annoyed Mane Five and Dragon Strike Force. They all began fiercely and angrily attacked all of Kyuubi Lilith clones. The clones counterattack the ponies' attacks aggressively and fiercely yet swiftly. Some changed their shapes and forms to match with their enemies' appearance. Others used their Trickster Fox Style to swiftly dodge and evade the attacks before strike back. Most used their Illusion Spells to confuse and evade the attacks. A few used their spells such as Dark Magic, Curse Spell and Song of Death at them. Kyuubi Lilith Clones have easily and aggressively defeated Mane Five and Dragon Strike Force.

Despite the beatings they have suffered, Mane Five and Dragon Strike Force refused to give up and continued attacking Kyuubi Lilith, who remained calm and amused as she used her magic tricks and skills to dodge and evade the attacks while strike back at them at ease.

The children became uneasy and scared as they hoped that Mane Five and Dragon Strike Force survived the battle with Chaos Herald of Lust. And at the same time, they were keeping an eye on Twilight's corpse. Tempest approached the children from behind.

"What are you doing?" Lance demanded.

"Analyzing the situation, and also keeping an eye on you and your mother. I'm not expecting friendly reply from you either," Tempest said firmly. She continued, "They don't stand a chance against her."

"We know. But they have to," Lance said firmly.

"Why? Why risk their lives against something or someone is more powerful and impossible to defeat and kill," Tempest asked firmly.

Spike gave Tempest a serious and firm looks, "Because this is what friends do. They will do anything to save the ones they care."

Tempest was in shock and surprise as she has heard those words before. Lance sighed, "Right now. That Staff of Sacanas and Orb of Lost Souls are ticket to save Twilight. We have to get it or die trying. And we're not giving up."

"We have to save her," Spike said tearfully and agony as he looked at Twilight, "I'd be lost without her..."

Shocked and surprised of how dedicated, caring and determined these friends are; Tempest sighed, "Twilight's truly lucky to have friends like you..."

"You have no idea," Nyx said firmly. She turned and looked at Twilight's motionless face. She sighed while sniffled tearfully, "Mummy, we really need you now..."

* * *

**_SCREAMED! _**Twilight got up from the ground. She then panted and breathed heavily yet fearfully and worriedly. She then slowly calmed herself down.

While looking around of her surroundings, Twilight shockingly and fearfully found the world is in darkness but also covered with wasteland, dead forests, skeletal-like animals, thousands of pony and human skulls, another thousands more of purplish glowing spiritual orbs-like floating around and so much watery blood flowing across the ground. She even could hear some dark, grieve and dreadful muttering and chanting from the spiritual orbs-like.

She then found herself covered in blood, Twilight gasped in shock and fear as she tried to move. Sudden feeling ache and pain on her chest, she grunted in agony. She looked down at her chest, where she found a large hole pierce through her chest. She was in shock and scared, wondering how did she get it. She then realized and remembered of what happen. She was stabbed to death while her soul was removed and absorbed by the Orb of Lost Soul for Dark Sacrificial Ritual. She has died.

"I can't believe it... I died..." Twilight said in disbelief, "The ritual has started means the Demon God is coming back. Now, my friends and family could have died." Her eyes formed with tears, she coughed a bit, "I failed. I've let everypony down. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry..."

Twilight then cried and sobbed tearfully over her failures and death, realizing that everything she and her friends have worked for is gone forever.

While Twilight was still crying; a mysterious spiritual glowing light, appeared out of nowhere, flowed and approached to her. She then shined out brightly upon her. Twilight refused to look and find out as she was sobbing tearfully.

"Twilight... Twilight..." The gentle and kindhearted voice called, surprising and shocking Twilight to look up. She found the spiritual orb slowly formed into a familiar Sky Princess, which surprised and shocked her. She continued, "Please... Stand up now..."

"I-Iris?!" Twilight asked in surprise.

"Twilight, you must stand up now," Iris pleaded firmly yet gently, "Your friends... Our families... They need you now. You have to help them now."

Though wanted to help her family and friends so much, Twilight sighed as she looked down in defeat and pain, "I... I can't." Iris was in shock and concern. She continued, "How can I help them when I'm dead? Even if I wanted to help them, how can I escape this place is? We can't stop and defeat Chaos Herald of Lust. She's too cunning, manipulative and powerful. She's a god."

Though understanding Twilight's predicament, Iris remained firm and calm as she spoke, "So what?" Twilight was in shock and surprised. She continued, "Twilight, there will always be a strong opponent or obstacle for us to face. Despite that, we can't give up the fight, no matter what."

"I don't even know how or what we can do. It's... It's impossible..." Twilight said in concern.

Sensing Twilight's concerns and fears, Iris approached her. She helped holding the lavender Alicorn's face to look at her.

"Twilight, do you remember all the missions and battles you have been through?" Iris asked calmly. Twilight nodded a bit. She continued, "Most of them are impossible to win and overcome, and yet you'd never give up and keep on fighting until you win, no matter what happens. Something has make you to keep going. Something make you fight for what is worth. Something that makes you never give up. Tell me, Twilight. What is it did you fight for in the first place?"

Twilight gave some thoughts of what Iris has said. She then recalled of what she has been through since the beginning. She remembered how scary and dangerous obstacles and trials she has to face and overcome for many years. She also recalled that she has to be alone to do what she has to save the Equestria. But she also remembered why she did it and how she achieve it in the first place.

"Yeah, I do..." Twilight answered calmly. She looked up and faced at Iris. She sighed before closed her eyes, "When I first came to Ponyville, I'd never care or bother about friendship. All I want is to make sure Equestria is safe from danger. I felt like I have to be alone to do it. I felt it's my duty and responsible to princesses and my home."

Iris smiled amusingly as she expecting something. She asked, "So, did you really do it alone?"

"No. No, I didn't," Twilight said firmly and confidently. She opened her eyes to face at Iris. She answered, "It was my friends. They're the first ponies to open up my eyes, and also make me realize that friendship is truly magical. In fact, it helped and taught me so much, and it even make realize that I can help them and open their minds about friendship. "

"Did you do it alone to achieve that goal?"

"Again. No. My friends were there for me. They helped me achieve that goal. They helped me overcome the impossible and achieved victory. It even helped me gain something I never thought I could get."

"Should I ask again?"

"Not just friends. A daughter, a son and a love in my life. Friendship is truly wondrous and magical for making impossible possible."

"Then, let me ask you one more time," Iris said firmly with her determined eyes, "Are you going to give up and let everything died?"

Twilight narrowed her determined eyes, "Not a chance. As long as I stand, I won't let my dreams and everyone I loved die. I have something and some ponies to fight for."

Iris smiled proudly, "That's the spirit, Twilight. Like us, I'd never quit."

"About time that you get snap out of it," Midnight's voice spoke dryly. Twilight and Iris looked back, and found Midnight Sparkle stood before them. She groaned, "That's gotta be the cheesiest and sappiest speech I ever heard."

Iris scoffed as she shrugged, "Guilty as charge. But worth it."

Midnight groaned while crossed her hooves, "Whatever. I just want to get out and kill that bitch! She screw up everything, and even our life! And trust me, I am one pissed dark side of Princess of Friendship you do not want to mess with!"

"Really? That's something," Twilight said amusingly.

Midnight groaned, "Don't get use to it, princess..."

Twilight then looked around of her surroundings, "But do we get out of here? We're stuck here."

Iris smiled as she held Twilight's left hoof, "Working together as a team and friends."

Midnight groaned as she held Twilight's right hoof, "Sometimes, it makes me less sick. Better hope it's worth everything."

"Twilight, call out your Elements of Harmony." Iris instructed firmly, "They will respond to your call. Chant them something it is familiar with. They will help you escape this realm. And it is also the time to let these unfortunate souls free."

"Better hope that you can get the Rainbow Power," Midnight added, "It's the only thing that can beats that bitch. It did help us beat Tirek and Dark Curse. It can do so again."

Twilight nodded firmly, "Alright, let's do this!"

Twilight tightly held both Iris and Midnight's hooves as they all began praying and meditating firmly and peacefully. Their bodies glowed brightly in lavender colors. The large silhouette female with large angelic wings worn kimono dress and Japony Crown with golden light glowing appeared behind them

_"Oh, Elements of Harmony, grant me and my friends strength and magic now! Please help us!" _Twilight prayed firmly and calmly, _"Please help us! Help the ponies and creatures across the Equestria! Unite all of us, so we can stand and fight together as one! We are strong and powerful together as one! Help us to defeat this evil! Help us to save our home! We are one!"_

Her mane slowly gained some familiar streaks of yellow and some magenta on her mane and tail, her wings are filled with purple and magenta colors and her hooves are covered with sparkling magical stars. She began to glow brightly and majestically. She turned and looked at both Iris and Midnight, who nodded firmly and then spiritually entered her body.

Twilight's Inner Voice: _When I lost my way in my Darkest Hour  
You all have come and bring me back to Light.  
My best friends, you always have been there for me,_

Twilight spread her wings out. She then lifted off from the ground as she flew straight to the top. With the thoughts of her friends and everyone she met, cared and loved in her heart; Twilight became determined that she will return to the living and help them to overcome and defeat Kyuubi Lilith and prevent Demon God's return.

Seeing something shiny at the depth of the darkness, Twilight believed that is the way out from the prison. While charging straight at the shinning light, she gave the loud battle cry as she was about to breach and make the fierce impact through it.

Twilight's Inner Voice: _When you've gave me courage, you became my strength  
When you show me wisdom, you became my mind  
The Light of Hope unites all of us as One  
The Magic of Friendship Lives On_

* * *

Kyuubi Lilith grabbed and held weakened Applejack up for the moment. The cowgirl grunted and struggled as she tried to struck down her Mind Whiplash at her. The Chaos Herald of Lust screamed in anger as she thrown Applejack straight at the glass case of Twilight Sparkle's image. The cowgirl grunted in pain before fell and hit on the ground hard. But Applejack wasn't alone.

Both the rest of Mane Four and Dragon Strike Force were also defeated as well. The children and Tempest became scared and worried of what they saw. Their defeat is inevitable now.

Kyuubi Lilith approached to both defeated Shadow Dragon and Applejack. She spoke, "Are you done? Are you ready to surrender and renounce your love for me? I will spare you, my love."

Shadow Dragon snarled, "F#$& You, bitch!"

Applejack laughed, "Now that's funny."

Kyuubi Lilith growled, "You have tested me for the last time! Prepare for reeducation!"

**_BOOM!_** Everyone yelped in surprise and shock, feeling the ground quaking and shaking in the throne chamber like the Demon God has returned or not. Tempest and the children noticed something amiss. They looked down and found Twilight's corpse went missing. Something's happening.

Everyone turned and looked at the Dark Sacrificial Ritual mark as they noticed something amiss. The ritual mark is glowing in bright white light, instead of eerily dark glowing. Something's coming out from the ground. Suddenly, a white glowing silhouette emerged out from the ritual mark. She stood in midair before everyone.

The glowing slowly dimmed down, and revealed Twilight Rainbow Power. Everyone gasped in surprise and relief while Kyuubi Lilith was in shock and disbelief.

"Twilight!" Everyone shouted in surprise, relief and happiness.

"I-Impossible! H-How?!" Kyuubi Lilith demanded in disbelief.

And just before everyone could react, Twilight flew down straight at Kyuubi Lilith, who panicked by the surprise attack. Twilight quickly fired her Unicorn Burst, which hit her enemy's chest. She then grab the Staff of Sacanas and Orb of Lost Soul.

She screamed firmly and angrily as she slammed the Staff of Sacanas on the ritual mark, destroying and shattering the Orb of Lost Souls to pieces. Thus, it not only end the Dark Sacrificial Ritual to prevent the Demon God's return, but also freeing more than thousands of souls from the past and present from it. All the souls are now flowing across the Equestria.

Kyuubi Lilith screamed in shock, "Noooooooooooooo!"

* * *

At the Canterlot City, the Demon God's claw began to disappear, with his sound of roar slowly fading away. And at the same time, the strange purplish spiritual energy-like, dark clouds with lightning and raining also have dispersed and faded away as well. Not only that area, ritual marks across the Equestria also have same effects as Canterlot City has. The Dark Sacrificial Ritual has ceased its progress, and even exploded and injured the rest of Chaos Heralds and even some of Dark Mystic Ponies.

Both Mystic-Equestria Alliance and Storm Kingdom have ceased from suffocating, they then coughed yet breathed and panted heavily as they're recovering from the surprise spiritual attack. All of them including Shining Armor, Princess Cadance and their allies wondered of what's been going on around. They also wondered of how did Mane Five and Dragon Strike Force able to prevent the ritual in time.

* * *

Kyuubi Lilith screamed in fury before dropped her knees on the Dark Sacrificial Ritual Mark while gathering and keeping the shattered pieces of Orb close to her arms. Still holding the Staff of Sacanas, Twilight flew and returned to her friends and the children, who gave some loud cheers and hugged her happily and warmly. Tempest stood there to watch the event as she couldn't believe that Princess of Friendship has defied her fate and escaped her death as well.

"You're alright! Thank Celestia!" Applejack sniffled tearfully and happily, "I'm so happy that you're alive!"

Spike sniffled as well, "I knew nothing can hold you down."

"Thanks. But I didn't do it by myself," Twilight said calmly before looking at all of her friends and family, even spiritual forms of Iris and Midnight. She smiled, "I've had some help from my friends, my family and my boyfriend."

Lance scoffed before rubbed his muzzle a bit, "Glad to be there for you, mom."

"Yeah. You're the best, mummy," Nyx cheered happily.

"[Rainbow] You've said it, kiddo. You're so awesome! [Aqua] Way to go, Twilight! [Blazefist] That's some guts you've got there, princess! [Terrorcreep] I'm impressed. [Saber] Way to make the comeback, kid! [Fluttershy] We're so thankful that you make it out alive! [Rarity] Nothing couldn't be happier than you're here with us. [Shorty] Indeed. I never thought you could do such a thing! [Tailtech] So hard to believe that she can defied the Orb of Lost Soul. [Icy] I know it's incredible! [Pinkie cheered] Friendship is magic! Hooray! [Laxtinct laughed] You've said it, Pinkie! [Flare Tiger sighed] Glad that the prophecy didn't come true!"

Twilight smiled happily that everyone's happy to see her alive. She turned and looked at Shadow Dragon. He approached to give her a warm hug, making her to return it to him. They both then gave each other a passionate loving kiss on lips for the moment.

Departing from kiss, Shadow Dragon smiled, "Welcome back, Twilight."

Twilight sighed, "It's good to be back alive. Thanks to Iris and Midnight. I'm truly blessed with amazing and wondrous friends and family like you all. I'm so happy that we're back together."

"Happy?! Happy?!" Kyuubi Lilith demanded angrily. She turned and glared at Twilight and her friends, who readied themselves for the fight. She snarled while clenching the Orb of Lost Soul pieces, "How dare you get your stupid 'Happy Ending' when I'm around?! How dare you?! Have you humiliated me enough?!"

"Yeah, we dare. Bitch!" Twilight snapped amusingly and firmly, "After all these years, you'd never understand anything about friendship and love. You only know lust, obsession and control for yourself, after all."

"If you think you can kill her again, think again," Shadow Dragon said firmly as he stood on Twilight's side, "We got this together."

"YEAH!" Mane Five and Dragon Strike Force cheered wildly and happily.

Glowing in dark auras-like, Kyuubi Lilith screamed in anger, "I will tear you pieces, fools! Prepare to die!"

As Kyuubi Lilith screamed wildly and angrily, her dark auras have exploded and engulfed her whole body. She then began growing and transforming into a large beastly fox-like creature. Twilight and her friends knew where this was leading to.

"Everypony, are you ready for this?" Twilight asked firmly. Mane Five and Dragon Strike Force nodded and cheered firmly and determinedly. She then held and placed the Staff of Sacanas in front of her and her friends. She continued, "Everyone, hold onto the staff. Concentrate hard on it. Let the staff feel you, so it can channel and send all the Elements powers back to you all. It's time to go Rainbow Power!"

Everyone nodded firmly and confidently. All of her friends held on the Staff of Sacanas as they concentrated very hard on it. The staff sensed the users' concentration and spiritual. It then channeled and gave out all of the Elements of Harmony to the rightful users. As soon as Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force received all the powers spiritually. Feeling powers surging in their own bodies, they all bean their transformation.

The rest of Mane Five have received their won respective Rainbow Powers. Dragon Strike Force have their rainbow powers as well:

1) Shadow Dragon's black-greenish sharper spikier mane and tail has golden crimson and navy streaks, and his hooves were covered by his glittering colorful dragon and serpent symbols.  
2) Blazefist's black blazing flame-like mane and tail has crimson, orange and yellow streaks, and his hooves were covered by his glittering colorful blazing fire symbols.  
3) Saber's dark & lighter greenish long samurai ponytails in mane and tail, which has yellow, darker green and bright green streaks, and his hooves were covered by his glittering colorful dragon's head symbols.  
4) Aqua's long flowing watery-like navy mane with brighter colors of indigo, light greenish and aquamarine, and her hooves were covered by her glittering colorful water symbols.  
5) Shorty's lighter yet brighter red colored long combed-down mane and tail like leaf hairsytle has dark orange and brown streaks, and his hooves were covered by his glittering colorful light bulb symbols.  
6) Terrorcreep's darker colored of blue-cyan thunder-like spikier mane and tail with turquoise streak added, and his hooves were covered by his glittering colorful bats symbols.  
7) Laxtinct's brown mane and tail became armored yet large afro-style with streaks of light brown and dark green, and his hooves were covered by his glittering colorful hardened stone symbols.  
8) Tailtech's crimson-orange spiky mane and tail became more armored and sharper straight, his hooves were covered by his glittering colorful wrench symbols.  
9) Icy's blond mane sprouted twin braided style with streaks of icy white and pink colors, and her hooves were covered by his glittering colorful snowflake symbols.

Both Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force have the Rainbow Powers now while Flare Tiger doesn't as she relied on her Time-Space Magic to help and fight. Twilight threw the Staff of Sacanas to Tempest to hold and kept it close to her. They are now ready to face Chaos Herald of Lust. As soon as the blackish glowing mist dispersed, Kyuubi Lilith is no longer humanoid fox-like dark goddess but was replaced by a giant demonically white-black fox with nine tails with red markings on her face worn blackish-reddish demonic armor. She snarled at them.

While the children awed in amazement and surprise at the battlefield, Tempest was too impressed and shocked of what she's seeing.

"Are you ready to die, fools?!" Kyuubi Lilith asked darkly.

"No. We will not die," Twilight said firmly, "We'll stop and defeat you, Kyuubi! We'll win and save our home!"

Shadow Dragon nodded, "Get ready for some beatdown, bitch!"

Kyuubi Lilith roared angrily as she punched at Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force. They quickly split up at once to evade the attack. While arming and readying with their weapons, they then surrounded the monster, which was growling and snarling at them.

Rainbow made her first move as she charged and moved in high speed while swinging and striking down her Mystic Magical Spear around her body. Blazefist and Aqua joined in as they fired and unleashed their Firestorm Phoenix and Hydro Cannon, which burnt her alive. Saber screamed wildly and angrily as he created and unleashed Air Raid in ramming and knocking her around the wall. Laxtinct and Applejack charged before jumped up high to launch their very powerful punch at her, pushing her back. Shorty quickly summoned Vine Whips to hold her down.

With Kyuubi Lilith held captive, Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force charged and engaged her at once. However, unbeknownst to them, the demonically nine-tailed fox smirked sinisterly and cunningly as she planned this to happen.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _I remember black skies  
The lightning all around me  
I remember each flash  
As time began to blur  
Like a startling sign  
That fate had finally found me_

As Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force were about to strike her down, Kyuubi Lilith unleashed her Song of Death, which unleash powerful sound wave in repelling and injuring the heroes' ears. And at the same time, she summoned and unleashed her powerful Dark Lightning Magic. All of them got shocked and electrocuted by the attacks. They also got hit and struck down by large tails. They struggled to get up and recover from her continuous multiple attacks.

And to their shock, Kyuubi Lilith was channeling her energy within, preparing to launch another attack with 'Song of Death'.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _And you held it all but you were careless to let it fall  
You held it all and I was by your side, powerless_

Luckily, Terrorcreep grunted in pain as he quickly activated and unleashed Thunderstorm on Kyuubi Lilith. She got hit badly by the attacks, halting her multiple attacks on him and his allies. This give Fluttershy time and chance to activate her Healing Powers on her friends at full recovery and full powers.

Saber quickly unleashed and fired Wind Storm to blow her away. Icy fired her Ice Beams in freezing her up, followed by Pinkie's exploding confetti grenades, Tailtech's Spike Grenades and Shorty's Chestnut Grenades. They have injured her badly. Twilight and Shadow Dragon unleashed and fired their full-powered Sparkling Star Blast and Chaos Hyper Blast in repelling her back.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross  
The distance in your eyes_

Kyuubi Lilith roared angrily as she fired Curse Spell, which weakened and damaged Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force. She then fired her powerful Dark Magic Beam, blasting and shooting at them. Luckily, Rarity, Laxtinct and Icy quickly summoned and combined their powers of Diamond Barrier, Fortress Wall and Walls of Ice, powered by Tailtech's Upgrade. It gave powerful strong defense to hold off the attack.

Unfortunately, their defense is breaking apart as Kyuubi Lilith continued pouring her Dark Magic Beam at the ponies. Luckily, Flare Tiger teleported herself, Pinkie and Fluttershy to the back of the demonically fox-like. Fluttershy called out all kinds of birds to attack and distract the Chaos Herald for the moment, allowing Pinkie and Flare Tiger to throw their Confetti Grenades and Time Grenades, which sped up and exploded her even more. This allowed Blazefist to unleash his powerful Megastorm Phoenix Blaze at Kyuubi Lilith, burning her alive.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _Give me reason  
To fill this hole  
Connect this space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies  
Across this new divide_

As Blazefist continued firing his Megastorm Phoenix Blaze on Kyuubi Lilith, unknown to him, there was a clone of her appeared from behind him and his friends. She then fired and unleashed her Howling Storm, in blowing them straight at the balcony. They all barely held on the balcony's bars while trying to get back in but the wind was too strong to blow them away.

Luckily, Saber and Terrorcreep combined and unleashed the power of Windstorm and Thunderstorm for pushing the attack back. Rarity joined in as she fired and pushed and rammed her Diamond Barrier straight at Kyuubi Lilith's face. Shorty, Tailtech and Icy fired their Solar Beam, Metallic Bullets and Frozen Shards at her. Aqua used Surf to charged to gave a powerful body slam on her before clawing her Tiger Claws with Tsunami Blade and Ice Punch at her face. Rainbow and Applejack also joined in as they gave quick, swift and strong punches at her.

This annoyed and irritated Kyuubi Lilith a lot as she unleashed her powerful Demon Repel Force, repelling and pushing her enemies off. She then has her tails to grab and coil Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force, beginning to strangle them alive. She was about to unleashed her powerful Dark Magic Beam on them, realizing that they have nowhere to escape.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _I watched you fall apart and chased you to the end  
I'm left with emptiness that words can not defend  
You'll never know what I became because of you  
Ten thousand promises, ten thousand ways to lose_

Flare Tiger quickly activated and used Time Stop Spell on Kyuubi Lilith's attack, allowing and giving more time for her team to strike back. Shorty, Tailtech and Rarity fired their blasters at the Chaos Heralds' faces. Twilight and Shadow Dragon to unleash and fire both Nightmare and Dream Empowerment to blast off the attacks and also hit her face. This allowed Aqua, Laxtinct, Applejack and even Fluttershy (with her Bear and Elephant Strength) to break themselves free before they could crushed and injured her tails.

Kyuubi Lilith screamed in pain, feeling her face burnt and tails wounded. Blazefist and Terrorcreep unleashed both Fireball Shots and Thunder Balls on her legs. Activating Zen Air Slashes and Wind Blade, Saber charged and unleashing multiple slashes on the demonic giant fox's legs. Rainbow also joined the attack as well in high speed as well. Laxtinct stomped on the ground, unleashing Earthquake to shake off the Chaos Herald. Shadow Dragon unleashed his powerful Darkness Oblivion Beam in pushing back her off. She got hit on the door very hard, before falling and dropping on the ground hard.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross  
The distance in your eyes  
Across this new divide_

Seeing Kyuubi Lilith lying down on the ground, Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force charged and attacked her at once. They have to kill her at once before she gets up. Unfortunately, the Chaos Herald unleashed her powerful Howling Storm to repel them, followed by firing her Evil Fox Spirits flying and firing their blazing fire balls at them. They dodged and evaded the attacks for few times. She then unleashed and fired her Song of Death to halt and knock them off.

Kyuubi Lilith approached to Twilight, who just weakened by the attack. She snarled and growled at her as she was prepared to finish the princess off. Luckily, Applejack jumped and kicked her by the face before used her Mind Whiplash to lassoed around her neck, bringing the giant demon fox down. Laxtinct jumped up and gave a powerful body slam on her guts. Saber and Aqua used Air Choke and Water Drown in strangling and choking the Chaos Herald. Blazefist and Rainbow flew and spun themselves around and around, creating powerful Flame Tornado Spear to struck down and piercing through her chest.

Using her Illusion Spell, Kyuubi Lilith managed to escape. She then used Healing Spell to heal herself. She then howled out loud, summoning her Harpy Minions to jump and attack Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force at once. As her minions are exhausting and tiring the heroes out, Kyuubi Lilith unleashed her Curse Spell to weaken their strength.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _In every loss in every lie  
In every truth that you deny  
And each regret and each goodbye  
Was a mistake too great to hide  
And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve_

With Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force held down by Harpy Minions, Kyuubi Lilith's tail quickly and swiftly grabbed and coiled Twilight up. Placing her close to her, Kyuubi Lilith snarled and growled at Twilight, who struggled to move and get out from the tail. She opened her jaws as she was preparing to take a big bite on her. The rest of her friends were alerted by it but struggled and distracted to defeat the enemy troops.

And just before Kyuubi Lilith could do it, the children charged and jumped on the fox creature. They then pulled both of her fur and ear, making her yelped in pain wile galloping wildly and crazily. And at the same time, the children struck down their swords, injuring her head further more. This forced her to drop Twilight to the ground hard.

Seeing her friends' in trouble, Twilight quickly unleashed and fired her powerful Rainbow Hope Blast in blasting and killing all of Harpy Minions. Fluttershy used her Healing Spell to heal her friends at full recovery for the next fight.

"She's tough," Rainbow said in concern.

Aqua grunted, "No kidding. At this rate, we won't able to defeat her."

"We're not giving up the fight," Blazefist said firmly, "We have to keep on fighting. Everyone including our families depending on us."

"He's right. Gotta keep fighting," Applejack agreed, "Twilight, any idea?"

"One..." Twilight said firmly, "We have to use our secret weapon. It's the only one that can defeat and kill her for good."

Shadow Dragon understood what she means. He gave his brave looks, "Let's do this. We need to channel all of ours powers and strength to take that demon down!"

"YEAH!" Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force cheered wildly and firmly.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice:_ So give me reason  
To prove me wrong  
To wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross  
The distance in your eyes_

The children continued attacking and injuring Kyuubi Lilith while riding her to gallop out wildly and crazily. This irritated and annoyed her a lot to swing and struck her tails, knocking and throwing the children off from her head.

And just before she could finish off the children, Tempest jumped in front of them. She then unleashed and fired her powerful Thunderstorm Power Beam at Kyuubi Lilith, who just prepared and fired her Fox Demon Spiritual Beam. Both of them have powerful beams clashing and pushing each other for the moment.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _And you held it all but you were careless to let it fall  
You held it all and I was by your side, powerless_

Kyuubi Lilith's Demon Magic Beam is pushing back Tempest's Thunderstorm Power Beam as it was about to finish off her and the children. Luckily, Flare Tiger used Time Spell to halt the time. She then came to their aid by teleporting and moving them to safe distance. With them safe from danger, Flare Tiger deactivated the Time Spell, making Kyuubi Lilith's attack missed.

And just before Kyuubi Lilith could finish her enemies off, she noticed something amiss. She turned and looked back, where she found both Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force are channeling and combining their spiritual powers into one. And just she could do anything, they all fired powerful rainbow colored laser cannon beams-like United Friendship Rainbow Power at her. Kyuubi Lilith fired her Demon Magic Beam back at them.

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _Give me reason  
To fill this hole  
Connect this space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies  
Across this new divide_

Both United Friendship Rainbow Power and Demon Magic Beam have clashed while trying to breakthrough for the moment. Both sides are equal. Filled with determination and also thinking of everyone else, Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force gave the loud battle cry, increasing their power attacks to push off and broke through Demon Magic Beam.

And just Kyuubi Lilith could do anything, the United Friendship Rainbow Power have hit Chaos Herald of Lust's chest, making her scream in pain. While screaming, Kyuubi Lilith's beast form began to have cracks on her body as they're breaking apart. It then unleashed powerful explosion, causing everyone blind for the moment. Thus, ending the battle...

Chestnut Vocal's Voice: _Across this new divide  
Powerless  
Across this new divide  
Powerless_

As soon as the light dispersed, Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force stood in midair before the defeated and weakened form of Kyuubi Lilith lying down on the ground. They slowly descended on the ground while looking at the scene of her defeat. Both Tempest and children approached to their friends from behind.

"Is it really over?" Spike asked.

Nyx nodded, "Is she dead?"

"I don't know, but I do know that we have won and save our both worlds." Twilight admitted calmly and firmly. She groaned a bit as she shown to weak and tired eyes, "It's... It's over... We've stop her..."

As Twilight was falling down, all of her friends and children were gasped and alerted of it. Shadow Dragon was the first pony to grab and hold on the Alicorn in his hooves. They all surrounded and looked at her in concern and fear that there's something wrong with her.

"TWILIGHT! DON'T DIE AGAIN!"

_To be Concluded..._

_Review and Suggest..._

**Author's Notes:**  
1) **_'The Magic of Friendship Lives On' _**is based on**_'I Believe in You'_ **from**_ 'Pokemon: Zoroark, Master of Illusion'_**. This was suggested and assisted by **_Applegirl MLP_**.


	24. Epilogue A: Tragic

**Epilogue A: Tragic**

**_"The Dark Sacrificial Ritual has begun, absorbing and sacrificing thousands and more of souls to it. The Demon God's now coming back from his prison dimension. Both Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force have to do whatever it takes to defeat Kyuubi Lilith and destroyed the ritual while they still can._**

**_With my soul been removed, I'm now trapped and stuck in the Orb of Lost Soul, slowly fading away to be sacrificed for the ritual. I was losing my hope and faith that I could escape and win the fight. But thanks to Iris Crystal and Midnight Sparkle, reminding of what I've done for the world, and both my friends and family need me now._**

**_By channeling and focusing my connection and energy to the Elements of Harmony, I regain my Rainbow Power. I then make my escape, and reunite with my friends and family. I also destroyed the Orb of Lost Souls and Dark Sacrificial Ritual Mark, preventing the Demon God's return. By using our Rainbow Powers, we fought and battled with the Chaos Herald of Lust, with the help of Tempest and children._**

**_It was fearsome battle with the Dark Goddess, but we managed to defeated her. However, I became tired and exhausted from using so much of my powers to defeat her. I wasn't sure if I can live on or not. Could this be the end of me?_**

* * *

"TWILIGHT! DON'T DIE AGAIN!"

Shadow Dragon was holding the exhausted and tired Twilight Sparkle in his hooves. All of his friends and children surrounded him while looking at Twilight. Tempest distanced herself from them as she felt she doesn't deserve to be near with them since she led Storm Kingdom and Dark Mystic Ponies invade the capital city.

"Please, Twilight, stay with us!" Shadow Dragon pleaded tearfully and agony, "You can't die again!"

Applejack cried and sobbed tearfully, "Please, Twilight, stay with us. You've just got back home!"

"Mummy..." Nyx pleaded tearfully as she nudged her mother's hoof to pat on her.

All of her friends chatted and pleaded tearfully to Twilight to stay alive and not to die again when they just reunited again. Unfortunately, Twilight was too weak and exhausted to move and speak but to look at her friends. She can feel her energy and strength slowly sipping and fading away, but worse, she also felt her soul is begging to leave her body again.

"I... I'm sorry, everypony... I really do want to stay alive..." Twilight said weakly and painfully. She then wheezed and coughed out loud, "But... It looks like... I've used up my power to defeat that witch..."

"Yeah, we sure did kick her ass," Lance commented.

Spike sniffled tearfully, "Without you, we wouldn't be here alive, Twi."

"[Rainbow] Yeah! You're an awesome friend we could ask for! [Rarity] Indeed, darling. We would never forget of what you have done for us. [Fluttershy] You've always been there for us. [Pinkie] We'll always love you so much, Twi! [Blazefist] The bravest pony we ever met and have in our team. [Aqua] And not to mention, you'd never give up the fight. [Laxtinct] Yeah. And don't forget about her being nice and caring pony too. [Icy] We'd never forget that, Lax. [Saber] She always put her family and friends before herself. She's indeed a great friend. [Tailtech] Yeah. That's what makes her a princess. [Terrorcreep] We're honored to have you among our friendship. [Shorty] That's affirmative. All the things you have done for us. They're truly memorable."

Flare Tiger cried tearfully, "I am sorry. I failed you."

Twilight shushed weakly, "It's okay, Flare Tiger... You did... You did what you can do..."

Applejack sniffled tearfully as she touched and held her best friend's hoof, "You will always be my best friend and sister."

"You are to me too, sister..." Twilight said weakly. She turned and looked at Lance, Spike and Nyx, who were crying tearfully and agony. She sighed, "Mummy... will... always love you..."

Lance, Spike and Nyx cried tearfully, "We loved you too..."

Twilight turned and looked at Shadow Dragon, "Shadow Dragon... You... You are my... Destiny..."

Shadow Dragon hissed painfully and tearfully, "I know, Twi..."

Twilight coughed heavily, "I... I love... you..."

And just before Shadow Dragon could reply, Twilight's eyes weakly closed down while she gave the last breath to breathe. Her head dropped on her back. Everyone was alerted and shocked by it. They all then cried, sniffled and mourned tearfully over death. Tempest remained silent while bowing down her head, showing her respect to the fallen hero. She's gone again...

Kyuubi Lilith grunted in pain as she slowly yet weakly and painfully stood up from the ground. She groaned in pain while muttered and cursed angrily about everything almost ruined by her enemies. Her face is now completely disfigured, wrinkled, scarred and much more uglier than before. Upon touching her once 'beautiful' face, she gasped in shock yet anger about it. She then looked at the broken window's glass reflection. She saw her face being scarred and ruined. Kyuubi Lilith screamed in anger about it.

As Kyuubi Lilith turned to shout at them, she stopped as she found Mane Five, Dragon Strike Force and the children mourned tearfully over Twilight's corpse. The Chaos Herald of Lust was in shock and surprise by the event. She then began to laugh amusingly.

"So, she's dead? Ha! How perfect!" Kyuubi Lilith exclaimed happily and amusingly, "That bitch deserved it! So much for true love!"

Hearing the insult on their dead best friend, the ponies groaned and muttered angrily about it. They turned and glared angrily and tearfully at Chaos Herald of Lust, who is still laughing wickedly and amusingly. Shadow Dragon put Twilight down on the ground. He then readied with his Darkness Blade while approaching to Kyuubi Lilith. That was the last straw she has insulted their best friend."

Now, you are finally free from her." Kyuubi Lilith said in relief as she looked happily yet madly at Shadow Dragon, "Now we can finally be together-!"

"SHUT UP!" Shadow Dragon interrupted angrily as he swung his blade, cutting and scarring at Kyuubi Lilith's left eye. He screamed in anger, "I'll kill you, bitch! I'll kill you now!"

Kyuubi Lilith groaned, "You'll pay for this!"

Shadow Dragon screamed as he swung and struck his Darkness Blade at the fearful and worried Kyuubi Lilith, who barely dodge and blocked the attacks with her claws, though she got cuts. This annoyed and angered her to strike back at him, but only her attacks got missed or blocked by the angry Mystic Warrior, who continued attacking her. His friends cheered out loud and angrily to him to finish her off.

All: _The evil shall not go unpunished  
The heart of the evil can never be redeemed  
The evil shall not go unpunished_

While Shadow Dragon was busy attacking angrily at the weakened and fearful Kyuubi Lilith, Tempest noticed something or someone coming out from the balcony. She gasped as she couldn't believe that Storm King has survived the fall. After climbing over the balcony, he readied with the Obsidian Orb as he was about to throw at both Shadow Dragon and Kyuubi.

While readying with her Electrical Shock Blast, Tempest charged off at once. Shadow Dragon managed to gave a big cut on the Chaos Herald of Lust's stomach, which has further injured her a lot. The former Storm Kingdom Commander managed to ram and push Kyuubi Lilith straight at Storm King. They both got trapped and stuck near to the balcony. She then fried her Electrical Shock Blast, which shocked and weakened them including herself. Seeing them injured to move, she then quickly grabbed and taken the Obsidian Orb while readying to throw at both of her enemies.

Shadow Dragon and his friends were in shock and concern of what they just saw. They all wondered of what's she doing next now.

Choir: _Solvet sæclum in favilla (Shall consume the world in ashes)  
Teste Mystica cum sibylla (As prophesied by Mystic and the sibyl)  
Quantus tremor est futurus (What trembling is to be)  
Quando Judex est venturus (When the Judge is come)_

"Tempest! What are you doing?!" Shadow Dragon asked in concern.

Tempest sighed, "Atone my sins. This is where the nightmares ends."

"You wouldn't!" Kyuubi Lilith asked in shock and anger.

Storm King gulped fearfully, "You don't want to hurt me, Tempest! I can fix your horn! Honest!"

"Don't trust him!" Shadow Dragon and his friends pleaded.

Tempest narrowed her angry eyes, glaring at her enemies, "I wasn't planning to." She sighed as she gave her sympathy and shameful looks at them, "I am truly sorry for everything especially Twilight Sparkle. Let this be my punishment and fate."

And just before anyone could do anything, Tempest screamed angrily as she slammed the Obsidian Orb on the ground, causing it exploded in greenish smoke to engulf and cover all of them at once. She even pushed herself and two enemies over the balcony's bars.

All three of them were slowly formed and covered by obsidian crystals. Shadow Dragon and his friends tried to move and stop them, but it was too late. They're slowly turning into statues while falling straight to the ground. Tempest remained firm and silent while Kyuubi Lilith and Storm King screamed in fear and shock.

"Damnation!" Kyuubi Lilith and Storm King screamed in shock and fear.

Tempest, Kyuubi Lilith and Storm King have completely turned into Obsidian Statues. They all slammed and struck down on the ground, shattering all of them to pieces. Thus, ending three enemies at once.

Shadow Dragon and his friends couldn't believe in their own eyes of what they just saw. Tempest has indeed redeemed and avenged Twilight's death by killing the enemies. Though her death was avenged, all of them were still in despair and pain to cry and mourn over Twilight's corpse. She's still gone now.

Shining Armor, Princess Cadance and all of their allies have arrived at the throne chamber. All of them were in shock and concern upon what they have seen including Twilight's corpse. Shining Armor, in pain and despair, cried tearfully as he approached to look and hold his sister's corpse.

"Twilight? She can't be..." Shining Armor said in concern yet denial. He turned and looked at Shadow Dragon and his friends, who looked down in shame and pain. Forming tears in his eyes, Shining Armor cried out before slammed on the ground before her, "No! Noooooooooo! Twilight!"

Shining Armor wasn't alone to cry and mourn over Twilight's death. He was joined by many ponies - families and friends to cry and mourn her death. Tao approached to both Princess Celestia and Princess Luna, where he used his antidote spell to turn them back to flesh and blood. He told them of what happen, the Royal Sisters were in shock and pain of what they just found out. They both too join in tears as well.

Shadow Dragon approached and held Twilight close to him for hugging tightly passionately, joined by the rest of Mane Five, Dragon Strike Force and the children. All of them will never forget the sacrifice Twilight and Tempest have made to save the world.

The crowd: _She was our friend  
She was our family  
She's the heart  
That brought us together  
When the world is dark_

As Shadow Dragon slowly stood up, he gently and slowly placed Twilight on stretcher. He, Applejack, Saber and Lance carried it up. Everyone moved aside and let them passed and marched towards the throne chamber. All of their friends and families followed them from behind.

They all exited the Canterlot Castle, where they found Mystic-Equestria Alliance and citizens were gathered. Dragoking was there as well. They then shown Twilight's body before them, shocking and despairing them to cry and mourn over her.

The Crowd: _And at its darkest moment  
She gave her life to save our world we've got  
She saved our lives  
We won't forget you_

Shadow Dragon: _Twilight Sparkle..._

* * *

_Three Days Later..._

At Castle of Friendship's hall, Shadow Dragon and the children, worn black suit and dress, stood before the casket, containing of deceased Twilight. They weren't alone. Mane Five, Dragon Strike Force and Team Fighters. They all sobbed, prayed and said their goodbyes tearfully and painfully to their fallen friends.

After that, Shadow Dragon and Mane Five approached and carried the casket as they marched straight out of the castle's doors, where they found thousands and more from families, friends, allies and also Mystic-Equestria Alliance were gathered to pay their final respect and goodbyes to her.

Choir: _Olim, deus accelere (Someday, God speed)  
Hoc sæculum splendium (This bright millenium)_

The ponies and creatures moved aside while formed two lines, allowing Shadow Dragon and Mane Five to march while carrying the coffin. They were followed by the rest of them. All of them were headed straight to Ponyville Graveyard, taking them for two hours of marching.

Upon arriving to their destination, Shadow Dragon and Mane Five continued moving and carrying the casket to the top of golden decorated shrine with sparkling star. They then put the casket on the pillar, where Mayor Mare gave the funeral speech for praying and paying respect to deceased Twilight Sparkle. Mane Six, Dragon Strike Force and the crowd remained silent while lowered their heads, paying respect to her.

Crowds:_ Oh, Mystic Gods,  
We pray for Justice  
We pray for Mercy  
We pray for Peace_

Choir: _Olim deus accelere (Someday, God speed)  
Hoc sæculum splendium (This bright millenium)  
Accelere fiat venire olim (Let it come someday)_

After an hour of praying to the fallen heroine, the Royal Guards began lowered down the casket, heading straight to the bottom. They even put tombstone engraved:

**'HERE LIES PRINCESS TWILIGHT SPARKLE**

**OUR BELOVED PRINCESS OF FRIENDSHIP AND HEROINE OF EQUESTRIA,**

**BUT ALSO A BELOVED LOVE, MOTHER, TRUE FRIEND AND SISTER**

**1990 - 20XX'**

Mane Five, Dragon Strike Force and the rest of their friends, families and allies gave one last bow and pray to the tombstone for one last time. She will be missed and loved so much but never be forgotten for everything she has done for the world.

Crowds: _Please light our darkest hour  
So, hope lives on  
Unite all of us as One  
Let it come  
One Day_

Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force: _Someday_

All: _Soon_

* * *

_Three Months Later,_

Things have changed a lot in Equestria and Mystic Realm. Mane Five and their allies have changed a lot since the death of Twilight Sparkle:

1) Shadow Dragon was made as Protector and Hero of Ponyville Town, along with Dragoking remained by his side.  
2) Nyx was made as Crown Princess of Friendship.  
3) Spike remained as assistant, but also advisor to her.  
4) Lance became Commander of Team Fighters, who remained as same and stayed together with him.  
5) Applejack moved in to Castle of Friendship and lived together with him, as a way to honor her fallen sister and watch over the home. She even became founder of School of Friendship to teach and build friendship between nations.  
6) Rainbow Dash was made as newly Commander of Ponyville Wonderbolts.  
7) Rarity was made as Mayor of Ponyville Town, assisted by Shorty as both assistant and advisor.  
8) Pinkie, Fluttershy, Icy and Cutie Mark Crusaders worked together for charity and donation.  
9) Blazefist became the General of both Ponyville and Imperial Phoenix Military Army.  
10) Aqua became the drill sergeant for recruiting and training the soldiers for battle.  
11) Saber became the newly Mystic Councilpony of Wind and Emperor of Dragoon Republic Nation.  
12) Terrorcreep remained as both infiltrator and spy for his team  
13) Laxtinct became the liaison of all the worlds.  
14) Tailtech was made as the scientist of Ponyville Town  
15) Shining Armor and Princess Cadance were made as the Rulers of Equestria after Royal Sisters have abdicated their throne to them. They also have established the council between all kingdoms.  
16) Due to Nezha's poor leadership and crime against Equestria, he was removed and executed while Jade Emperor hasn't recovered. Royal Sisters were made as newly Empresses of Mystic Realm.  
17) Flash Sentry was made as Grand Commander of Equestria Royal Army, along with Sunset being his Second-in-Command.  
18) Sunburst and Starlight Glimmer became the Prime Minister to assist the Rulers of Equestria.

Skullitron: _Morning in Equestria  
A new day appears  
Sing the Souls of Light & Darkness  
Ending the tragic tale  
Of your little pony heroes  
Sing the Souls of Light & Darkness_

Despite everything changed around the Equestria and Mystic Realm, the war with Dark Mystic Ponies and Chaos Heralds continued on, with the help of all creatures. Shadow Dragon, Mane Five, Dragon Strike Force and also Team Fighters responded by joining and assisting Mystic-Equestria Alliance to defeat and destroy their enemies.

Skullitron: _And we wish we could leave you a moral  
Like a jewel you hold in your palm  
But here is a riddle to guess, if you can  
Sing the Souls of Light and Darkness  
What makes them strong,  
and What makes them united?_

Chorus: _Sing the souls, souls, souls, souls  
Souls, souls, souls, souls  
Souls, souls_

Shadow Dragon has arrived and returned to Twilight Sparkle's shrine for paying a visit and respect to her. He was joined by the rest of his friends and families as they too think the same thing. They even looked at the clear sky as they imagined and hoped that Twilight is watching over them. They also hoped that when the war is over, they can meet again soon...

Skullitron: _Their struggles for peace continue  
Till evil is brought to justice  
Till two lovers meet again  
Of the Souls of Light & Darkness_

_END..._

_Review and Suggest..._

**Author's Notes:**  
1) This epilogue including**_ 'The Ending'_** **_Song _**is based on **_Hunchback of Notre Dame Musical's Finale Act_**. However, there's another epilogue for you to check out if you do not select this one.


	25. Epilogue B: You Are My Destiny

**Epilogue B: You Are My Destiny**

**_"The Dark Sacrificial Ritual has begun, absorbing and sacrificing thousands and more of souls to it. The Demon God's now coming back from his prison dimension. Both Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force have to do whatever it takes to defeat Kyuubi Lilith and destroyed the ritual while they still can._**

**_With my soul been removed, I'm now trapped and stuck in the Orb of Lost Soul, slowly fading away to be sacrificed for the ritual. I was losing my hope and faith that I could escape and win the fight. But thanks to Iris Crystal and Midnight Sparkle, reminding of what I've done for the world, and both my friends and family need me now._**

**_By channeling and focusing my connection and energy to the Elements of Harmony, I regain my Rainbow Power. I then make my escape, and reunite with my friends and family. I also destroyed the Orb of Lost Souls and Dark Sacrificial Ritual Mark, preventing the Demon God's return. By using our Rainbow Powers, we fought and battled with the Chaos Herald of Lust, with the help of Tempest and children._**

**_It was fearsome battle with the Dark Goddess, but we managed to defeated her. However, I became tired and exhausted from using so much of my powers to defeat her. I wasn't sure if I can live on or not. Could this be the end of me?"_**

* * *

"TWILIGHT! DON'T DIE AGAIN!"

Shadow Dragon was holding the exhausted and tired Twilight Sparkle in his hooves. All of his friends and children surrounded him while looking at Twilight. Tempest distanced herself from them as she felt she doesn't deserve to be near with them since she led Storm Kingdom and Dark Mystic Ponies invade the capital city.

"Please, Twilight, stay with us!" Shadow Dragon pleaded tearfully and agony, "You can't die again!"

Applejack cried and sobbed tearfully, "Please, Twilight, stay with us. You've just got back home!"

"Mummy..." Nyx pleaded tearfully as she nudged her mother's hoof to pat on her.

All of her friends chatted and pleaded tearfully to Twilight to stay alive and not to die again when they just reunited again. Unfortunately, Twilight was too weak and exhausted to move and speak but to look at her friends.

Luckily, she's still breathing and alive, thanks to Iris and Midnight have used their spiritual magic to heal her. Twilight weakly looked at both spirits, who smiled warmly and calmly before they disappeared and faded away.

Twilight sighed calmly, "Don't worry, guys. I won't be going anywhere because I have some ponies to look after..."

Mane Five, Dragon Strike Force and the children laughed and cheered wildly and happily that they're glad that Twilight's alive and not dead.

"Group hug!" Pinkie cheered happily.

Shadow Dragon was the first pony to hug Twilight, followed by the children, Mane Five and Dragon Strike Force. All of them sighed happily that they have not only won the battle, but also glad that they're alright and alive. Seeing the event, Tempest couldn't help but smile to see them being together while wishing that hers could have done the same thing with her.

Kyuubi Lilith grunted in pain as she slowly yet weakly and painfully stood up from the ground. She groaned in pain while muttered and cursed angrily about everything almost ruined by her enemies. Her face is now completely disfigured, wrinkled, scarred and much more uglier than before. Upon touching her once 'beautiful' face, she gasped in shock yet anger about it. She then looked at the broken window's glass reflection. She saw her face being scarred and ruined. Kyuubi Lilith screamed in anger about it.

Everyone got alerted by the scream. They turned and looked at Kyuubi Lilith, who just got up from the ground while snarling and growling at them. And to their shock, they're now seeing the ugliest disfigured face they ever seen.

"Wow! That's gotta be ouch," Rainbow commented.

Rarity nodded and whispered, "Not to mention, she's ugly too."

Kyuubi Lilith screamed angrily, "Curse you little ponies! You've ruined everything including my beautiful face! Do you have any idea of how it is for me to beautify and moisture my face?!" Everyone remained silent yet angry to glare at her. She snarled, "I won't forget this especially you, Yami and Hikari! Your happy ending disgust me! I will have my revenge!"

Everyone remained firm and silent for the moment. They turned and looked at each other. They nodded firmly as they armed and readied with their weapons. Seeing her enemies are taking offense, Kyuubi Lilith armed herself with her Dark Magic and Claws, but found her magic completely drained out and her weapon is badly damaged during her fierce battle. She even tried to use her Magic Mirror, but Tempest quickly fired and shot her Electrical Shock Blast, destroying it into pieces.

Kyuubi was deeply in shock and concern. For the first time in her life, she find herself to be weak and defenseless, and even also scared of what she's dealing with.

"T-This can't be happening," Kyuubi Lilith exclaimed in shock.

Twilight narrowed her angry eyes while readying with her Unicorn Burst, "It's over, Kyuubi. You won't get away!"

Shadow Dragon nodded firmly, "This ends now!"

Twilight and Shadow Dragon raised their hooves up as they unleashed and fired their both full-powered Sparkling Star Blast and Chaos Hyper Blast. They're heading straight at Kyuubi Lilith, who was still in shock and scared.

Unfortunately, the Dark Barrier appeared and surrounded Kyuubi Lilith to block and deflect the blasts. Mane Six, Dragon Strike Force and the children were in shock and concern of what they just saw. The Dark Mystic Portals appeared as both Dark Curse and Maul emerged from it.

"Dark Curse?! Maul?!" Mane Six, Dragon Strike Force and the children gasped in shock.

"Not today, fools," Dark Curse said firmly and darkly. He turned his attention to weakened and scared Kyuubi Lilith, who is now crying and muttering 'sorry' to him. He scoffed as he turned and glared at his nemeses again, "Rest assure, my little pony friends. We will meet again. Our final war between us shall decide the fate of two worlds."

Maul helped carrying and moving Kyuubi Lilith into the Dark Mystic Portal. Dark Curse turned and walked away from his enemies. He marched into it. Everyone was in shock and confuse of what they just saw, and also surprised that Dark Curse didn't finish them off like they're not worth to deal with.

"What was that about?" Laxtinct asked in shock and concern.

Terrorcreep sighed, "Don't know. I'm just glad that we're alive. We barely escaped the battle with the dangerous herald."

"Not to mention, it's scary," Fluttershy added in concern.

"Agreed," Shorty said in concern as he held Rarity close to him, "I hate to imagine of our next fight with couple of heralds. It can't be good."

"We will..." Flare Tiger said in concern yet uneasily, "In the darkest time of our lives..."

"Well, either way, it's over, right?" Aqua asked curiously.

Blazefist sighed, "It should be. Nothing could have gone wrong now."

Suddenly, Mane Six and their allies got struck down and electrocuted by powerful thunderstorm. They grunted and moaned in pain as they looked up and found injured Storm King, who just climbed over the balcony bars. And to their shock and surprise, he has his claws armed and fired at them with electrical shocks.

"W-Wait! He has thunder in him?!" Saber asked in shock and concern.

"You've gotta be kidding!" Tailtech asked in shock, "So not cool!"

Tempest grunted, "Why else do you think his name was called 'Storm King' in the fist place? In fact, he and his kind possessed powerful thunder and lightning in them."

"Thanks for the info, genius!" Icy remarked dryly, "That could have been helpful!"

"Well, too bad. I've been saving this for the right moment. And this is it," Storm King laughed happily as he continued firing his lightning on Mane Six and their allies. He laughed amusingly, "I may not have the Elements of Harmony, but I still can beat you and win! After that, I'm going after that idiot for screwing everything up! And trust me, I hate screw ups!"

Holding the Obsidian Orb, Storm King chuckled amusingly while firing his lightning strikes on Mane Six and their friends. Unknown to him, both Dragoking and Chaos Slayer snarled and growled at him softly and quietly. They included Tempest noticed it.

Storm King laughed amusingly, "Any last words before I said 'He shall smite the wicked and plunge them into a fiery pit?"

Tempest grunted in pain as she strongly, firmly and determinedly to stand up while arming with her electrical powers, "Yeah. Taste of your own medicine, asshole!"

And just before Storm King could asked, Tempest fired her Thunderstorm Power Beam at his Lightning Attack, sending straight back at him. It shocked and electrocuted him to back away.

And just before he could recover and moved, he got his top torso bit and held by Chaos Slayer, followed by his bottom part grabbed by Dragoking. Storm King yelped in concern of what he has just realized now. Storm King screamed in fear and pain as both Dragoking and Chaos Slayer began tearing him apart.

Mane Six and their friends were in shock and scared yet disgusted of what they're about to see. Twilight quickly used her wings to cover Nyx and Spike to see something scary and bloody. Two Ancient Beasts have torn Storm King into two pieces. They then began eating and chewing him up alive. After finished their snacks, both Dragoking and Chaos Slayer gave their loud victory roar. The Ancient Beasts' teamwork and even Tempest's endurance defeated Storm King shocked Mane Six and their friends.

"Whoa! I can't believe they all did that!" Rainbow commented in surprise.

Twilight smiled, "I can..."

Shadow Dragon nodded in agreement as he looked at Dragoking, "I'm surprise that you didn't try to fight with him over a snack."

Dragoking shrugged, "Protecting... Friends... More important..."

Chaos Slayer lowered his head to pay his respect to Tempest, "Protect my master."

Surprised yet relieved, Tempest sighed as she bowed humbly, "Thank you, old friend..."

"I knew that you would take the second chance," Twilight thanked Tempest calmly and warmly.

Tempest sighed, "I appreciate your comments. But I'm afraid that this isn't enough to redeem all the damages I have caused." She turned and looked at Mane Five and their allies including Shadow Dragon looking at her suspiciously and uncertainty. She continued, "I doubt that they would forgive me easily and warmly as you did."

"In time, they will," Twilight said calmly, "And right now, we need to fix everything. We could use your help."

"Me?"

"Yeah. You know something about Staff of Sacanas, don't you? If so, can you show us how?"

Tempest was still shocked and surprised by Twilight's willing to ask her. Nevertheless, she answered, "Yes. I can."

As Twilight passed the Staff of Sacanas to Tempest, the former Commander took it while approaching to the damaged Dark Sacrificial Ritual Mark. She fired her magic power in destroying and removing the mark, revealing another butterfly-like ritual mark. As she explained while putting the staff on it, Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force placed their hooves on it as they're concentrating and channeling powers.

As two teams have channeled their powers, the Staff of Sacanas's crystal glowed brightly and unleashed its powerful magic on the ritual mark. Instead of malevolent magic, it unleashed colorful magical force on Canterlot City, It was repairing and restoring all the damages to its proper state including freeing Princess Celestia and Princess Luna from their Obsidian Statue.

Shining Armor, Princess Cadance and their teams have arrived and entered the throne chamber, where they were in shock and surprise to see everything is restoring back to normal. Both him and Twilight approached and gave each other a warm yet tearfully comfort hug to see each other safe and alive. They both joined by the rest of their family.

Spotting Twilight and her friends stood before her, Princess Celestia gasped, "Twilight!"

"Princess Celestia!" Twilight exclaimed happily as she approached and gave her former mentor a warm hug, making the latter returned it to her as well. She sighed, "Thank goodness, you're free."

"Yes. Indeed, I am," Princess Celestia said in relief. As she looked around of her surroundings, she noticed something amiss. She asked, "Where's Iris? Where is my daughter?"

Everyone in the room kept silence while looking down in shame and concern. Twilight looked worry and uneasy as she wondered of how she's gonna explain. Nevertheless, Princess Celestia deserve the truth. Twilight explained to her of what has been happening from the last three days.

Her explanation shocked and scared Princess Celestia as she couldn't believe that her real daughter was indeed dead while the one she met was an impostor to complete her mission. The Princess of Sun cried tearfully and sadly. Twilight approached and gave her mentor a warm comfort hug. Everyone did nothing but remain silent and watched the event.

* * *

Canterlot City wasn't the only place that is repairing and restoring the damages. It's also spreading its magic across the Equestria as well. It even also freed Discord and Derpy. The crossed-eyed Pegasus and her daughters both Amethyst star, Dinky gave each other a warm and happy hug as they're together again.

And at the same time; Storm Guards, seeing no sign of their king or commanders, and their allies have abandoned them, dropped their weapons and surrendered in defeat to Mystic-Equestria Alliance. The Alliance gave the loud and wild yet proud victory cheers, along with the trumpets and drums as they have won the Battle of Canterlot City, and also prevented Demon God from returning to their mortal realm, thanks to Mane Six, Dragon Strike Force and the children.

* * *

_Night time..._

The Festival of Friendship is repaired and installed properly for the proper festivity. Mystic-Equestria Alliance Soldiers, Creatures and Citizens have joined the festivity. Nezha, annoyed and frustrated that everything he plan is ruined, forced to join the party by Yuko, Black Alpha and Susano for paying respect to the heroes.

Everyone is now gathered at the musical stage, where Laxtinct is standing on the stage. He now worn a brownish Chinese Announcer Suit. He then cleared his throat on his microphone as he's about to make an announcement

**"Fillies and gentlecolts, and of course, our guests of honor and fellow creatures from around the Equestria! Get ready for a little..."** Laxtinct casually yet proudly and happily announced. As signaled, the fanfare was sounded, followed by the colorful lights lighting around before giving spotlights to couple of ponies. He continued, **"Songbird Serenade and Hyper Linking Park! Duet Time!"**

The greenish spotlight revealed on Big Beat in his drum set. The purplish spotlight on DJ Han, who is sitting near to his DJ Jockey. Red and yellowish spotlight aimed on both Delta Headset and Bass, who leaned on each other while holding their guitar and bass. The bluish spotlight aimed on Rap Replay, who is closed with his musical keyboard. The golden spotlight flashed out on Chestnut Vocal and Songbird Serenade. All of them gave a greeting wave to the crowd, who responded by cheering and stomping their hooves while some clapped their claws and hands wildly and happily.

"Equestria! What's up, you'all! Ready for the duet?!" Rap Replay called out happily. Everyone cheered out wildly and happily. He smiled, "That's what I'm talking about!"

"And now, to celebrate the fact that we're all still here in one piece," Songbird Serenade said happily before pointed at Twilight and her friends, "give it up for Princess Twilight and her friends!"

The crowd went wild, followed and joined by Mystic-Equestria Alliance. Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force stood firm and proud, as well as smiling and cheering happily to each other. Both Twilight and Shadow Dragon looked at each other as they gave a gentle nuzzle on cheeks, followed by the rest of couples did the same thing as well.

"Whoo! Way to go, guys!" Mew cheered happily.

DJ Shadow agreed happily, "You said it."

Both The leaders of Equestria and Mystic Council including the reluctant Nezha bowed humbly and firmly before Mane Six and Dragon Strike. They all returned the bow to the leaders.

"Alright, you ready to rock?!" Chestnut Vocal asked proudly, receiving thousands and more of ponies and creatures cheering and applauding wildly and happily. He sighed and smiled happily, "Okay. This one's special for you all. Let's do this."

The crowd gave another applause. The musical stage's catwalk spotlights turned off at once. They all silenced as they watched and listened to a singer and band's duet song now. Big Beat started whacking and banging the drum set, followed by Delta Headset and Bass playing gently and firmly on their guitar and bass, and DJ Han used the DJ Jockey for remixing music with the sound effects.

The backstage's lights slowly lighted up in blue colors. Rap Replay played his musical keyboard while singing gently and calmly. Songbird Serenade slowly turned from back to the front as she continued singing softly and calmly.

Rap Replay: _When you were standing in the wake of devastation  
When you were waiting on the edge of the unknown  
And with the cataclysm raining down, insides crying save me now  
You were there impossibly alone_

Songbird Serenade: _I know you, you're a special one  
Some see crazy where I see love  
You fall so low but shoot so high  
Big dreamers shoot for open sky_

Chestnut Vocal approached to the front of the musical stage, where he held the microphone stand. He began to sing sadly yet gently and firmly. Twilight and all of her friends smiled happily to see that both the band and a singer working and singing duet together perfectly and harmonically. The

Princess of Friendship couldn't be any proud and happy that everything in Festival of Friendship went smoothly especially both ponies and creatures are gathered here for both performance and friendship with each other. It was perfect.

Chestnut Vocal:_ Should've stayed, were there signs, I ignored?  
Can I help you, not to hurt, anymore?  
We saw brilliance, when the world, was asleep  
There are things that we can have, but can't keep  
If they say_

Signaled by Songbird Serenade's spreading her left wing, each three Earth Pony dancers worn same mane style and worn the bow tie popped out to dance happily and passionately.

Pinkie and Princess Skystar laughed happily as they held on each other's shoulders over their victory. Queen Novo approached to her daughter, who turned and hugged her warmly and happily.

"I am so proud of you, Skystar." Queen Novo said happily and proudly. Princess Skystar giggled as she nuzzled her mother gently. She smirked slyly before giggled, "And by the way, you are so grounded."

Princess Skystar yelped in shock and surprise, "Aw, come on, mom!"

Queen Novo laughed amusingly, "Gotta face it, honey. You make mistakes, gotta face them especially saying rude about me behind my back. That means you're not going out to the world for three months, honey."

Princess Skystar and Pinkie groaned in disappointment, "Aw man!"

Laxtinct cleared his throat while poking on Princess Skystar's shoulder, she turned and looked at him. He presented a bouquet of flowers to her, with a smile, "I believe this will cheer you up."

Princess Skystar awed happily as she grabbed and hold on the flowers. And just before she could say anything, Laxtinct quickly kissed her by cheek, which shocked and surprised her. He looked nervous and embarrassed by the attempt.

"Sorry about that," Laxtinct apologized, "But I really, really like you, Skystar. You're very beautiful and nicest Hippogriff I ever met."

Princess Skystar awed happily, "You're the nicest, funniest and best guy I ever met. I also like you too, Laxtinct!" She then grabbed and gave him a long passionate kiss by lips. She cheered wildly and happily, "Whoo! Totally worth for being grounded!"

Princess Skystar was still holding Laxtinct close to her as they both were still kissing each other by lips. Queen Novo and Pinkie looked at each other as they laughed amusingly and happily about Laxtinct and Princess Skystar being perfect for each other.

Songbird Serenade: _So much life in those open eyes  
So much depth, you look for the light  
But when your wounds open, you will cry  
You'll cry out now and you'll question why_

Captain Celaeno and Rainbow gave each other a friendly fist or hoof bump. Blazefist cleared his throat, getting the pirate captain and her crew attention. They turned and looked at him but they find something shock and surprise. He pointed at the newly military airship with pirate symbol on it and flag. They were shocked and surprised by it. Captain Celaeno and Blazefist gave each other a gentle shake for the moment that the Commander of Dragon Strike Force has honored the deal.

Poked by someone else, Blazefist turned and found Indigo jumped and hugged him warmly and happily. Aqua came and gave her husband a hug as well. He smiled gently and happily as he hugged his family back. He was so happy and glad that they're alive and safe. He then looked up at the night sky, where he imagined that Ruby is watching over them.

Chestnut Vocal: _Who cares if one more light goes out?  
In a sky of a million stars  
It flickers, flickers_

Rarity presented black top hat and cape to Capper. He then tried and worn them both. He hummed amusingly and happily as he was impressed with the designs. He gave a wink and thumbs up to her. She sighed happily to see him happy.

Shorty cleared his throat, getting her attention on him. Rarity giggled amusingly as she presented a new glasses for him to change and try it. Shorty awed in amazement and surprise it. He then shown and gave his girlfriend a bouquet of lavender flowers. She was surprised by it. He smiled warmly and happily as he gave her a gentle kiss on her cheek. This make her blush and look at him for the moment. Tailtech and Icy looked at each other as they smiled and nodded happily that everything is alright, though they briefly shown blush before looked away.

Chestnut Vocal: _Who cares when someone's time runs out?  
If a moment is all we are  
We're quicker, quicker  
Who cares if one more light goes out?  
Well I do_

Skybeak was standing in the middle of the audience, accompanied by both Terrorcreep and Roughneck. The Hippogriff looked nervous, worried and scared over his reunion with the family whom he hasn't seen since the Fall of Seaquestria. Both Soul Sweetie and Fluttershy guided and led Ocean Flow, Silverstream and Terramar through the crowds. Upon reaching to the middle, the Hippogriff family met up as all they did is stare and look at each other in shock and surprise. And just before Skybeak could say anything, his family hugged him warmly and tearfully at once. Surprised yet relieved, he cried in tears of joy as he hugged them warmly and happily.

Seapony Sisters and married couple looked at each other as they both smiled warmly and happily that everything went well. Seapony Sisters gave each other a hoof bump, then they were joined by their younger sister as they all laughed warmly and happily. Terrorcreep and Fluttershy looked at each other as they gave each other a warm passionate kiss.

Songbird Serenade: _I am here and I see your pain_

Chestnut Vocal: _Oh... And you're angry, and you should be,_

Songbird Serenade: _Through the storms, through the clouds, the rain_

Chestnut Vocal: _it's not fair_

Songbird Serenade: _I'm telling you you cannot escape_

Chestnut Vocal: _Just 'cause you can't see it,_

Songbird Serenade: _You can do it, just feel baby_

Chestnut Vocal: _doesn't mean it, isn't there_

Chestnut Vocal and Songbird Serenade: _If they say_

Applejack and her family presented some of Apple Ciders to Skullitron and his AexKnight Warriors. Surprised and intrigued as they tried and drank their ciders for the moment. After the brief drink of it, they were surprised and amazed by the taste. They including Applejack, Saber and their families held their drinks up while shouted 'cheers' happily and wildly before they drank it up. After their drinks, Saber smiled while patted Applejack's head, making the latter smiled and giggled a bit before hugging him warmly and happily

Nyx and Cutie Mark Crusaders helped Grubber reunited with his obese hedgehog mother worn the beautiful decorated gray dress as they both hugged and held each other tearfully and warmly as they're finally together. Lance and Shiroi were looking at each other before giving both gentle nuzzle, and then a long passionate kiss. Spike helped teaching Dragon Lord Ember about dancing and singing, which made her nervous and embarrassed about it. Dragoking was eating pile of fishes happily and wildly. Flare Tiger chatted happily with her family about their crazy adventures from last four days.

Songbird Serenade:_ I can see a rainbow  
In your tears as they fall on down  
I can see your soul grow  
Through the pain as they hit the ground_

Shining Armor and Princess Cadance stayed close and leaned on each other while holding their baby Flurry Heart. The baby giggled happily from listening to the music. Starlight and Sunset helped taught their boyfriend - Sunburst and Flash on dancing properly and also have some fun. Both Team Fighters and Shadow Five were also joining in the fun by singing and dancing happily and proudly.

Jason distanced himself from the crowd as he was checking on his wanted list and weaponry from his gauntlet, accompanied by his trusted Vileraptor companion Blue as they both hated parties.

Songbird Serenade: _I can see a rainbow  
In your tears as the sun comes out  
As the sun comes out_

During the musical performance, Twilight and Shadow Dragon danced gracefully and calmly around the area. Aftermath, they stopped before laughed happily and warmly. They turned and looked at the musical stage for listening on music. Twilight halted from turning as she found Tempest standing at the end of platform. The former commander turned and looked away from the scene.

Though she has helped the team defeated the enemies, Tempest felt uneasy yet guilty and confusion over Twilight's forgiveness and also wondering about her missing piece of horn. She then looked up and found Chaos Slayer stood before her. He growled softly and gently as he lowered his head to nudge and nuzzle her head. Tempest sighed sadly before patted her companion warmly.

Sensing someone is already behind her, Tempest sighed sadly, "Well, that's one thing that never changes around here. The party."

That pony was Twilight. She smiled warmly, "Well, I hope you'll stay. More friends are definitely merrier."

"Friends..." Tempest said in uncertainty yet curiously. She turned and looked at Twilight. She asked, "I still don't understand. Why would you risk everything to save me, and give me the second chance after this? Are you so forgivable?"

Understanding the former commander's concern, Twilight sighed, "Well. You're not the first pony, who wanted revenge and having hard time with the past. And believe me, they're not very pretty as yours. They almost succeeded with their revenge but gave up."

Tempest was shocked yet confused to ask, "Why? Why would do they do that? In fact, why would you forgive them?"

"Because they and you reminded me of myself," Twilight explained. Tempest was in shock and surprise by revelation. She continued, "Before I met my friends, I was alone and never make friends because I was scared and worried of being abandoned and betrayal, and not to mention, I didn't want to hurt them either. So, I spent my time to be alone before that time came."

"But yours is not worse as mine."

"If I have to be honest, Tempest, I have those terrible thoughts of wanting revenge on my friends for betraying and abandoning me especially the wedding and the last four days ago. But instead, I chose not to. I couldn't forget those things."

"Why?" Tempest asked in confusion.

"They're my friends and families. I love them so much for me to hate and hurt them for petty revenge. And the ponies I met before, they're just lost and misguided as you are to do wrong things for the right reason. I understand them well, and pity them too," Twilight explained, "And so, I chose forgiveness and gave them the second chance. I am willing to work and help them. If they refused, I have no choice to end them. I'm glad that you chose the right one."

"I see..." Tempest said in surprise. She sighed in defeat before looking at her broken horn, "But, um... my horn."

Twilight smiled as she approached Tempest, "You know, your horn is pretty powerful, just like the pony it belongs to." She then looked at Chaos Slayer, who wagged his tail happily before nudging and nuzzling his master. She giggled, "After all, who else able to capture the Tyranno Chaos and make him as your friend."

Though upset that she could never get her hon back, Tempest smiled warmly yet proudly that she couldn't disagree with the princess that she did the impossible thing without her magical horn.

"I did tell you I wanted to show everypony in Equestria what I could do, right?" Tempest asked amusingly.

Twilight nodded a bit, "Yeah, I do. So, what is it you want to show?"

"Watch and learn, princess," Tempest said slyly.

Tempest approached to the front. She began channeling and focusing all of her energy powers within. All gathering enough power within, she then unleashed and fired her power straight to the night sky for the moment. It then exploded, creating various colorful fireworks.

The audience awed in amazement and surprise while dancing and singing happily and gracefully. Both Hyper Linking Park and Songbird Serenade continued singing passionately and calmly. Twilight and Tempest were surprised and amazed to see the audience's response to the fireworks. They temporary looked at each other. The princess smiled warmly as the commander, who looked away in embarrassed briefly before looked and smiled at her sincerely.

Suddenly, Pinkie came as she dragged and brought Tempest to the audience for both fun and getting alone. Tempest was surprised and shocked that the ponies invited her to the party, despite the destruction she has made. Nevertheless, she joined and tried to have 'fun'.

Hyper Linking Park & Songbird Serenade: _Do you feel cold and lost in desperation  
You build up hope but failure's all you've known  
Remember all the sadness and frustration  
And let it go_

Songbird Serenade: _Here comes the sun  
Smiling down_

Hyper Linking Park:_ Let it go_

Songbird Serenade: _Here comes the sun  
Smiling down_

Hyper Linking Park: _Let it go_

Songbird Serenade: _Here comes the sun  
Smiling down_

Hyper Linking Park: _Let it go_

Songbird Serenade: _Smiling down_

Hyper Linking Park: _Let it go_

Twilight giggled happily to see them being happy especially allowing Tempest to join the fun. She turned and looked at the night sky. She enjoyed looking at the moon and stars. It really does calm and make her happy sometimes.

"Mind if I join you?" Someone asked calmly, getting her attention. Twilight turned and found Shadow Dragon has arrived at the scene. He smiled and asked, "Am I allow?"

Twilight nodded a bit. Shadow Dragon approached her as he sat down close to her. They both looked at the moon warmly and peacefully. Though Twilight was happy and peaceful, Shadow Dragon can tell that something's bothering her.

"You okay?" Shadow Dragon asked.

"Yeah," Twilight said uneasily and softly.

"You don't sound like one. Want to talk about it, Twi?"

"Sigh... I've been thinking of what Dark Curse has said. And I'm really worry about 'final war'. It kinda makes me worry and scared. I mean we survived our first encounter with Kyuubi Lilith. The next time we meet her and the rest of Chaos Heralds, I'm scared that the final war will be hell and dangerous to us. We might not survive it. Do you think we can win?"

"Of course, I do. As long we stay together as one, we can win."

"I'm not sure about it."

"Don't worry, Twi." Shadow Dragon said calmly as he patted Twilight's back, "It'll be fine. I'll keep you safe. I won't let it happen again."

Twilight smiled in relief, "Thanks, Shadow Dragon..."

Songbird Serenade: _I can see a rainbow  
In your tears as they fall on down  
I can see your soul grow  
Through the pain as they hit the ground  
I can see a rainbow  
In your tears as the sun comes out  
As the sun comes out_

Feeling nervous and worried, Shadow Dragon blushed a bit about what he needs to do. After what he has been through since his arrival to Ponyville Town, he took a deep breathe as he believed that it is time for him to do it.

"Twilight," Shadow Dragon called. Twilight turned and looked at him. He asked, "Can you close your eyes for the moment?"

"Why?" Twilight asked.

"It's a surprise," Shadow Dragon answered ambiguously.

Though uncertain and suspicious of Shadow Dragon's attention, Twilight nevertheless sighed while closing her eyes, "Alright. I closed my eyes, waiting for this surprise of yours..."

While still waiting for the surprise, Shadow Dragon approached and gave a passionate long kiss with Twilight, who returned it to him. Aftermath, they then departed while looking at each other.

Twilight giggled, "What was that for? We've been doing this for a long time. There's not much difference."

Shadow Dragon smiled warmly yet slyly, "Look at your horn."

Twilight was confused and uncertain. She did what her boyfriend instructed. She looked up on her horn. She gasped in surprise as she found a golden dragon ring with sapphire diamond was placed around her horn as she couldn't believe what she just found.

"Yeah," Shadow Dragon confirmed. He knelt down, surprising Twilight even more. He raised his right hoof before her. He asked sincerely and gently, "Will you marry me?"

As Shadow Dragon remain still and calm, Twilight couldn't help but pour the tears of joy as she jumped and hugged him at once while shouting, "Yeeeeessssssss!"

Both Shadow Dragon and Twilight then gave each other a warm long passionate yet celebrated kiss. They're getting married!

All: _Who cares if one more light goes out?  
In a sky of a million stars  
It flickers, flickers  
Who cares when someone's time runs out?  
If a moment is all we are  
We're quicker, quicker  
Who cares if one more light goes out?  
Well I do_

Walking away from their family and friends for taking a breath, Applejack laughed happily as she has arrived to the scene. And to her surprise and shock, she then found a ring on Twilight's horn while her best friend was busy kissing with her future fiance for a while. She then smiled warmly and happily to see it.

"Well, I'd be," Applejack commented.

Chestnut Vocal: _Well I do_

_**(Tribute For Chester Bennington (1976-2017),**_

_**Your Legacy and Songs will never be Forgotten,**_

_**They lived on through our Hearts and Minds)**_

* * *

After their long passionate kiss, Twilight and Shadow Dragon turned and found Applejack standing before them. They told her what happened, she gave both of them a warm hug while cheering 'yeehaw'. They turned and informed to the rest of Mane Six, Dragon Strike Force, other friends and families. They responded by giving out their wild and happy cheers and applause that they're proud to hear that both of them are getting married.

Twilight: _Do you remember the first time we've met  
We were friends and love  
We've been through the good and through the bad  
We're always be together from the start till the end_

The next day, Mystic Tao explained to Twilight, Shadow Dragon and the rest of their friends and families of how the wedding works. Night Light also explained of how his side of wedding works. They all nodded firmly and calmly as they understood of how it works. They then went off to buy lots and lots of wedding stuffs and props as they're going to set up both of Chinese and Canterlot Style of wedding. They also invited some of their friends, allies and other relatives for it.

Twilight: _So, no matter how hard and tough battle is_

Mane Six:_ No matter how_

Twilight: _Our friendship and love will never change  
_  
Mane Six: _Will Never Change_

Mane Six: _All this I know  
That I can't never find anyone like you_

Six months have passed, everyone is ready for the wedding. They're doing the Chinese Style of Wedding.

At his Tao's Old Antique Shop, Shadow Dragon looked at his reflective mirror as he is now wearing his own black Chinese Formal Suit with golden Chinese Dragon pattern on it. He turned and found Dragon Kick called him to come down now. He then climbed down the stairs. He found his friends and family worn their formal suits and dresses. Dragon Strike Force all have gotten on Dragoking as all of them are ready to move out now.

Mane Six: _We finally make our dream come true  
It was the day I met you  
Our friendship has blossomed into an amazing feeling  
You are the love in my heart_

At the Sparkle's Resident, both Night Light and Twilight Velvet helped their daughter getting dressed in her beautiful wedding dress with phoenix and stars symbol on it, golden shoulder bracelet, pinkish ribbon around her waist, golden horseshoes and a blossoming cherry flower on her head. The rest of her friends and families were setting up the buffet and party for the wedding.

Mane Six: _I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you_

Shadow Dragon and his team have arrived at Canterlot City, where the rest of Mane Five and Sparkle relatives were gathered and waiting. Spike was the first dragon that allowed and helped Shadow Dragon to get down. He and his friends faced off all kind of trials and fun obstacles that Mane Five have set for them. It was funny and awkward moment yet fun for them to enjoy especially when Laxtinct and Terrorcreep were embarrassed from eating the chocolate stick together, which almost got them kissed.

Shadow Dragon: _When you think back on all we've done  
It was our happiest time  
When you look back and see how far we've come  
It's now our time to shine_

After the trials, Shadow Dragon and his friends marched into the Castle of Friendship. They met and greeted Twilight's parents, who greeted him warmly and calmly. They then guided him straight to the bedroom, where Twilight, a cowl covered her face, was sitting and waiting on the bed. He approached and opened it. They both smiled happily before nuzzled on each other's faces gently and warmly.

Shadow Dragon:_ So, no matter how long and much time change_

Dragon Strike Force: _No matter how_

Shadow Dragon: _Our friendship and love will always be there_

Dragon Strike Force: _Will Always be..._

Shadow Dragon: _All this I know  
That I can't never forget and love you_

Shadow Dragon and Twilight walked down the stairs, where they were greeted by their friends and families. They all chatted happily and warmly with others, and even having fun as well. Both the bridegroom and bride were performing the tea ceremony to Twilight's parents, her relatives and friends. Spike, Nyx and Cutie Mark Crusaders were serving the tea to Shadow Dragon and Twilight, who presented the red pouches to them. They all even got the picture on them as well.

Dragon Strike Force: _We finally make our dream come true  
It was the day I met you  
Our friendship has blossomed into an amazing feeling  
You are the love in my heart_

They all have arrived at the Castle of Friendship, where they were greeted and helped to come down by Lance. All of them entered it, where they were greeted by Shadow Dragon's relatives and the rest of friends, families and citizens of Ponyville Town. Like Sparkle Residence, Shadow Dragon and Twilight performed tea ceremony with his side of family.

Dragon Strike Force: _I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be_

On the next day, all the families and friends were gathered at the Canterlot Castle's Hall Chamber. Shadow Dragon was standing on the stage, accompanied by Dragon Strike Force, Flash Sentry and Sunburst as his best stallions and also Mane Five acted as bride maids. The door opened as Nyx and Cutie Mark Crusaders were throwing flowers happily. Shining Armor was accompanying and guiding Twilight straight to the stage.

Twilight: _Whenever you remember our struggle we faced  
Remember how tough we have to go through  
When we thought there was nothing for us,  
But I realized that you are the one I was looking for_

Shadow Dragon: _Whenever you remember, I'll be there  
Remember how we reached our dream together  
Whenever you remember_

Princess Celestia make the speech and also the vow for marrying both Shadow Dragon and Twilight to become husband and wife. They then both kissed warmly and passionately. Most of everyone cheered wildly and happily, some like Shining Armor and Mystic Tao cried tearfully in joys to see them grow up and get married.

Shadow Dragon: _So, no matter what and how everything change  
Because love and friendship will always be there_

Twilight: _Our friendship and love will always be there  
All this I know  
That I can't never forget and love you_

Both: _No matter how hard I've face and fought  
I will never say goodbye  
No no no no_

Next week, everyone including their families and friends were gathered at the Canterlot Castle's dining hall for the dinner and party. Everyone including Shadow Dragon and Twilight were having great time of their dinner, chats fun and partying happily and enjoyable. All of them were happy for Twilight and Shadow Dragon's marriage. Shining Armor and Tao make the speech of how much they loved and care for the bridegroom and bride

All: _We finally make our dream come true  
It was the day I met you  
Our friendship has blossomed into an amazing feeling  
You are the love in my heart_

After the long dinner party, Shadow Dragon and Twilight gathered on the stage, where they cheered their drinks, joined by their friends and families, and also the large crowd. As everyone cheered out wildly and happily, they all then get the group photo of Twilight, Shadow Dragon, their children and families, Mane Five, Dragon Strike Force and also Team Fighters.

It was the best and memorable wedding that Shadow Dragon and Twilight ever have in their life. And their new life has just begun...

All: _I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where life takes me to  
A part of me will always be..._

Twilight and Shadow Dragon: _A part of me will always be with you_

* * *

At the War Council Chamber, Nezha was all alone. He was very angry and frustrated that his authority was diminished, and forced to comply with the Mystic Council and also require their approval for decision and proposal. He then look up as he was staring and glaring at the long fabric banner that has the image of his grandfather. His looks and heart was filled with anger and fury.

"Why grandfather?! Why are we family to those... Weaklings?!" Nezha demanded in fury, "They were weak and deserve to face the judgement! Their friendship is weak! They're the reason of my family's death! They all must die!"

Nezha screamed in anger as he unleashed and fired his deadly and destructive Death Beam around of his surroundings, breaking and destroying most of machines, furniture, file reports and more, and even the Emperor's Banner. For the moment of destroying everything, he calmed himself down slowly after he finished venting out of his anger.

"Your highness, are you done?" The voice asked calmly and firmly. Nezha turned and looked at him. Death Tactic marched into the war council, "If you're done, let us review our latest situation with her."

Nezha sighed calmly, "Yes. We shall. Report."

"Despite it did not go according to our plan, we do have good results," Death Tactic said calmly and firmly, "You finally have ascended to the throne while your grandfather is still in recovery, despite the council has assumed the control. However, we will get the power and control back."

"The sooner the better I hope. I want to eliminate them all at once, with our latest weapon - D-Nuke. That will make every creature bow before us."

"Patient. It will come true. But our main concern is the threat we have. As long as Mane Six and Dragon Strike Force around, we will not accomplish the goal. And yet, we need them alive and intact with the Elements as well for our next master plan."

"Yes. I agreed with you, old friend. They will be the key for my ascension to the Power of God, and awakening the Mystic Guardians to cleanse the Equestria and Demons."

"Rest assure. We will achieve and fulfill our mission. Thanks to her, she is now the commander of the Princess of Friendship's Royal Guards. She will inform and update us of their activity and situation, and soon she will capture and deliver them to us."

"Yes. She has indeed proven herself well. She's a perfect soldier we need for our units." Nezha said in agreement. He turned and looked at the mysterious figure from the entrance. He continued, "You have served me well, commander. Grand Admiral Death Tactic's recommendation was accurately right about you. Continue your mission. You're now Grand Commander and also Ultimate Warrior of Stealth, Tempest Shadow..."

Th mysterious figure revealed to be Tempest Shadow, who now worn a black suit with dark crimson crystallized Ultimate Warrior Armor with black cowl and cape, and surprisingly has the dark cyan crystal attached to her broken horn with golden armored appendage.

"Do not fail us, Commander." Death Tactic said calmly as he patted Tempest Shadow's shoulder, "I've kept my word to restore your horn. Now you must continue your service and save our world. We're counting you."

"Yes, sir. I will not fail you." Tempest said firmly and calmly, though shown concern and uncertainty due to Twilight saved and forgave her. She wondered if she ever get exposed of the truth, will the princess even forgive me for deception.

* * *

At the Dark Throne Chamber, Dark Curse was sitting on his throne chair while glaring at both Maul and Kyuubi Lilith, who were bowing to the ground. They weren't alone as both Demon Generals and Chaos Heralds were there as well.

"We were so close to accomplish our goal, but instead, you failed, Kyuubi," Dark Curse said dryly and darkly. Kyuubi was frightened and feared to speak and look up. He sighed in annoyance before shown his calm and collective looks, "But it doesn't matter. This is merely setback. We will free him soob. For the time being, we remained in defense until the right time to strike. We will let Mystic and Equestria to handle their own 'problems'."

Maul chuckled amusingly, "I can't wait to see that happening. Sooner or later, their Heaven will fall, and the Hell will rise to take its rightful place."

"We promised you that your body will return. And we will have our revenge," Kyuubi Lilith said darkly and calmly, "Demon Father..."

Dark Curse smirked amusingly yet darkly as his own shadow slowly formed into a gigantic shadowy yet demonic figure with large and small pair of horns. It even formed two dark crimson eyes.

"I'm counting on it, my child..."

* * *

**"WHAT?! THE STORY IS OVER?! I'VE MISSED THE WHOLE STORY WHEN I'M STUCK IN THE STONE?!"** Discord asked angrily and upset, **"HONESTLY, SOMETIMES I HATE WRITERS! DON'T GIVE ME THE CHANCE OR BETTER ROLE TO BE AWESOME! SO UNFAIR! I HATE MY LIFE!"**

_END_

_Review and Suggest...  
_

**Crew:**  
Director: Nigel5469  
Producer: Stingergirl, 13mcjunkim & cartoonfan22  
Writer: Nigel5669 & P-for-Phantasm

**Main Casts:**  
Tara Strong: Twilight Sparkle, Bombardier  
Matt Lanter: Shadow Dragon  
Ashleigh Ball: Applejack, Rainbow Dash  
Andrea Libman: Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy  
Tabitha St. Germain: Rarity, Princess Luna, Derpy, Flurry Heart  
Josh Keaton: Blazefist  
Sam Riegel: Shorty Thinking, Snarl  
Will Friedle: Saber Dragoon  
Christy Carlson Romano: Aqaustroke  
Matthew Mercer: Terrorcreep  
P.J. Bryce: Laxtinct  
Kate Higgins: Tailtech  
Cristina Vee: Icy  
Jennifer Hale: Flare Tiger  
Cathy Weseluck: Spike, Mayor Mare  
Jesse McCartney: Lance Justicestrike  
Kira Tozer: Nyx  
Kelly Hu: Iris Crystal  
Emily Blunt: Tempest Shadow  
Eva Green: Kyuubi Lilith  
Wil Wheaton: Maul

**Singing Voice:**  
Rebecca Shoichet: Twilight Sparkle's Singing Voice  
Shannon Chan-Kent: Pinkie Pie's Singing Voice  
Kazumi Evans: Rarity's Singing Voice  
Vincent Tong: Shadow Dragon's Singing Voice  
Roger Bart: Blazefist's Singing Voice  
Brad Kane: Terrorcreep's Singing Voice  
Dee Bradley Baker: Shorty Thinking's Singing Voice

**Secondary Casts:**  
Latham Gaines: Dark Curse  
Liev Schreiber: The Storm King  
Andrew Francis: Shining Armor  
Britt McKillip: Princess Cadance  
Jason Griffith: Jason Stride, Comet Star  
Dee Bradley Baker: Dragoking, Rexstrike, Blue, AxeMantis  
Taye Diggs: Capper  
Mark Hamill: Skullitron, Psychopath Joke  
Cathy Cavidini: Soul Sweetie, Dinky Doo  
Elizabeth G. Daily: Roughneck Rumble  
Zoe Saldana: Captain Celaeno  
Juliet Simmons: Princess Skystar  
Uzo Aduba: Queen Novo  
Michael Pena: Grubber  
Sia: Songbird Serenade  
Chester Bennington (Posthumously): Chestnut Vocal  
Mike Shinoda: Rap Replay  
Brad Delson: Delta Headset  
Dave Farrell: Bass  
Joe Hahn: DJ Han  
Rob Bourdon: Big Beat  
Kyle Hebert: Chaos Slayer, Cunning Fury  
Kelly Sheridan: Starlight Glimmer, Indigo Zap  
Rebecca Shocihet: Sunset Shimmer  
Ian Hanlin: Sunburst  
Vincent Tong: Flash Sentry, Sandbar, Garble  
Sean Schemmel: Nezha Vengito

**Tertiary Casts:**  
Douglas Rye: Azure Phoenix  
Corey Burton: Shockwave  
Charlie Adler: Deadlock  
Gwendoline Christie: Phasma  
Michelle Creber: Apple Bloom  
Clair Corlett: Sweetie Belle  
Madeleine Peters: Scootaloo  
Alyson Stoner: Alyson Joy  
Sab Shimono: Mystic Tao  
Jackie Chan: Dragon Kick  
Cherami Leigh: Jade Adventure  
Noah Nelson: Mighty Heart  
Sienna Bohn: Sugarcoat  
Britt Irvin: Sunny Flare  
Shannon Chan-Kent: Lemon Zest, Smolder, Oshibka and its hive  
Sharon Alexander: Sour Sweet  
Hayden Panettiere: Shiroi Bai/Kasai Songbird, Hikari  
Benjamin Diskin: Boomer Bang, Yami  
Rob Paulsen: Robert 'Rob' Leonor De Nimoy  
Vin Diesel: Grunt  
Derek Stephen Prince: Metalgear  
Quinton Flynn: Steel Blaze, Schemetrick  
Crispin Freeman: Red Arsenal  
Djimon Hounsou: Rippersnapper

**Minor Casts:**  
Nicole Oliver: Princess Celestia, Lix Spittle  
George Takei: Jade Emperor Takei  
Lars Mikkelsen: Death Tactic  
Alessandro Juliani: Han Zane  
Steven Blum: Nightscream  
Lex Lang: Phantom  
Mark Oliver: Mullet  
Max Martini: Boyle  
Jason Spisak: Blaze Leo  
Emma Watson: Midnight Moonlight  
Byrce Papenbrook: Ace Swift  
Xanthe Huynh: Aurora Borealis  
Lara Jill Miller: Iris Heart Shield, Princess Leaf  
Chiwetel Ejiofor: Stratus Skyranger  
Brian Dobson: Verko, Skybeak  
Doug Erholtz: Strikespell  
James Hong: Master Ratio  
Kick Thornton: One-Eyed Anger, King Kutta  
Beau Billingslea: Rhino Armor  
John DiMaggio: Sergeant Fenix  
Carlos Ferro: Corporal Dom  
Michael Gough: Private Carmine  
Liam O'Brien: Crimson Skull  
John Swasey: Kishin Akuma  
JB Blanc: Venom Death  
David Kaye: Sixshot  
Fred Tatesciore: MechaInfinite  
Michael Fassbender: Amon Blood  
Neil Ross: Guildenstern  
Ben Mendelsohn: Director Krennic  
Alec Newman: Ripper  
Grey Griffin: Sushi Tsunami  
Dave B. Mitchell: Virtue Dragon  
Gideon Emery: Courage Tiger  
Brad Pitt: Iron Brave  
Angelina Jolie: Frozen Sage  
Jeff Nimoy: Lightning Wisdom  
Idris Elba: Susano the Destroyer  
Kevin Conroy: Black Alpha  
Kyle Rideout: Thorax  
Ali Milner: Dragon Lord Ember  
Lee Tockar: Rover  
Brian Drummond: Seabreeze  
Gary Chalk: Prince Rutherford  
Richard Ian Cox: Grandpa Gruff  
Scott McNeil: Chief Thunderhooves  
Maryke Hendrikse: Gilda  
Bill Newton: Pharynx  
Lauren Jackson: Silverstream  
Cole Howard: Terramar  
Advah Soudack: Ocean Flow  
Craig Sechler: Gallus  
Devyn Dalton: Ocellus  
Katrina Salisbury: Yona  
Jack DeSana: Heatwave  
Ashley Eckstein: Arcee  
Stephanie Sheh: Dr. Ciel  
Lucas Gilbertson: ZeekCrimson  
Steve Staley: Kindy Dragoon  
Steve Burton: Aero  
Robbie Daymond: Rak  
Erica Schroeder: Solflare  
Myrna Velasco: Bella Anime

**Cameo:**  
John De Lancie: Discord  
JusSonic: Sonic  
DisneyBrony2012: Toonwriter  
P-for-Phantom: P  
Iron117Prime: Iron Prime  
Shadow DJ: DJ Shadow  
MewTora17: Mew Tora  
Greenrob: Greenrob  
cartoonfan22: CF22  
13mcjunkinm: Mcjunkinm  
Stingergirl: Applegirl  
JerrickVolson: Jerrick  
kaciekk: Kaciek

**Author's Notes:**  
1) And there you have it! This the first time that I created two endings for you to choose on how it goes and ends. Hope you enjoy both bittersweet/sad and happy endings. Small part involved of Nezha's throwing tantrum done by **_cartoonfan22_**.

2) **_'We Finally Make Our Dream Come True' _**is based on **_S Club 7's 'Never Had A Dream Come True' _**and **_Carrie Underwood's 'Whenever You Remember'_**. And of course, the marriage is based on **_my older sister's wedding from 6 & 13 October 2019_**.

3) And of course, I am taking a long break from writing MLP Mystic Universe stories for now. I'm doing **_Transformers Prime_** and **_Ben 10_** for now. And also, this is 5th Anniversary of writing the franchise since 2014. I personally wanted to thank these people for helping and assisting me on this **_Mystic Universe_** over five years - _P-for-Phantasm, Stingergirl, 13mcjunkinm & cartoonfan22_.


End file.
